The Double Cross: Transcending Bonds
by Prabh Kurosaki
Summary: This story is basically about what would happen if the Rave Warriors and Fairy Tail existed around the same time. Both plots merge and enemies and allies unite to do battle.
1. Chapter 1-The Broken Wall

Imagine if you will…

A wall.

A wall that separates our dimensions from others.

A wall that keeps this world at peace.

A wall that divides this world's pain and suffering.

But what were to happen if…

That wall was destroyed?

Let's find out.

**-Dark Alley in the streets of Mongolia-**

"A-Are you sure this place is safe?" A girl with blue hair asked. She was a tad short and was wearing an orange dress, along with an orange ribbon in her hair. She was worried.

"Don't worry so much, Levy." One of the men with her answered. He was slim and had an average height. He wore a purple shirt, covered by a dark brown coat with yellow fur edges, wearing a dark brown hat to go with it. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, compared to his clothes. Levy was the blue haired woman's name.

"Yeah, after all you're with me and Jet." The other man she was with said. He was tall and slim. He wore a white shirt, with a gold X pattern stretching through the center of it and green checkered pants. He had black hair that was shaped…Rather oddly. It was long but it curved upward into a point. This man's name was Droy. Jet was the other man with them.

"Okay…How much farther until we get to the guild?" Levy asked.

"About 10-15 minutes until we reach Fairy Tail."

"**Fairy Tail…? Gihihihihi…"** A voice sounded from behind them. They immediately turned around to see a muscular man standing tall behind them, with a demonic grin. He had long, spiked black hair that was kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He had piercing red eyes with slitting dark pupils. Instead of eyebrows, he had 3 piercings above his eyes. In fact, most of his exposed body was covered in simple studs. He had 3 on each side of his nose, 2 on his chin, and his ears had 2 sets of 5 earrings each. He also sported 4 studs on each of his forearms, the right one being covered in scars. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edged, and a studded belt around his waist. He had loose white pants tucked inside his studded black boobs, and a pair of studded brown gloves.

"Who are you!" Let and Droy asked as they immediately shielded Levi, fully on guard, sensing the danger from this man.

"Me? You don't need to know my name…Just know my guild…PHANTOM LORD!" The man pointed to the Phantom Lord stamp on his right shoulder.

"Phantom Lord!" Levi shouted, scared. Phantom Lord was the guild that had been at Fairy Tail's throat ever since the beginning. "W-What are you here for?"

"Oh…Didn't I make that obvious…? I'm here to make a WAR declaration!"

"War! You want war with Fairy Tail!" All 3 of them shouted at once.

"You bet we do…And just so your master believes us…How about a little proof!" The man instantly appeared in between in the gap between the 3, slamming both his elbows into Jet's and Droy's backs, knocking them forward.

"GUH!" They grunted and took the blows, then turned around to face the man but he was gone.

"Slow, aren't you?" The man was behind them and grabbed the back of their heads with his long arms. "You weaklings aren't even worth my time!" He slammed them both into the pavement face first, and after repeating that action multiple times, threw them against a building wall. "Come on, don't pass out yet! The real fun's just starting!" He turned to Levy. "Gihihihi…I'm gonna brand you first!" He approached her.

"B-Brand me?" Levy backed away, but she hit the building behind her, unable to retreat any further.

"I'm gonna give you a nice big Phantom Lord mark…" He grinned wide and lifted his arm. "LET'S SEE HOW FAIRY TAIL LIKES THAT!" He lunged out his fist at her, but it stopped at the sound of metal clanging. "What the…"

There was a boy standing in front of Levy, holding a giant sword with one hand that had blocked the man's fist completely. He was about 5'7" and had silver white hair and had dark purple eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket over it. Around his neck was a necklace, and around his pants was a ball chain. There was a bracelet on his wrist and a ring around his right middle finger. His left ear had 2 silver piercings.

"And who the hell are you? Comrades of theirs?" The studded man asked.

"Actually…I don't even know them…But there's no way I'm gonna let you hurt innocent people!" The silver haired boy swung his sword, knocking the man back.

"I hate little brats like you, always wanting to be the hero…Well if you're not part of Fairy Tail then I'll just get rid of you!" He raised his arm to the sky. "IRON DRAGON'S-"He felt a tug on his arm as it was pulled back, not on his control. He looked towards his arm to see a silver rope around it. He followed the rope with to a roof-top, to see another person standing on it.

It was a tall muscular male, probably around 5'9". He also had long spiked hair, as well 3 piercings above one of his eyes. He wore a long white coat and earrings. He smiled at the attacker. "Picking on cute girls…Can't have ya doin that, can we?" He pulled on the silver rope on his hands, pulling the attacker further from Levy.

"Another one…" The man looked at the silver around his arm and licked his lips. "At least you brought me a snack!" The man bit the silver, chipped a piece off, and began chewing it with a grin.

"What the hell!" The man on the roof top exclaimed as he retracted the rope. "He bit off my silver!"

The studded man swallowed the chunk of silver, and then let out a burp. "That hit the spot…Gihihihi…Now back to business…" He turned to the silver haired boy. "I'm gonna have to pay you back for wasting my time…IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" The man's left arm transformed from human flesh and bone to a metal club, as he lunged at the boy.

"Man, this guy's got weird powers!" The boy pulled back his sword and slashed with both hands this time, meeting the club and stopping it in its tracks. The boy looked at the man with serious eyes but then he noticed something. "Hey...Behind you…"

"Heh, like I'd fall for an old trick like that!" The man was still smiling, oblivious.

The boy grabbed Levy and jumped to the side, jumping out of the way from something.

"…" The man turned around, to see the end of a blaster in his face. He saw a finger pull the trigger, and he was blasted head on and was knocked back. The blaster, which was a Tonfa Blaster, was wielded by woman. She was about 5'4" with short blonde-ish brown hair. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing a tank top, black boots, and a skirt. "I got him, Haru!" She smiled, happy that she had blasted the man.

"A little warning before you do something like that would be nice." The silver haired boy, Haru, got up and dusted himself off. "Good job though, Elie."

Elie pouted. "I knew you'd get out of the way!" She looked up at the man on the roof-top. "I beat him; you can come down now, Musica!"

Musica jumped down, still on guard. "Doubt he's down yet…"

He was right. The man got up without a scratch, but he was angry. "Scum…All of you are scum…" He suddenly broke into a smile. "You'll regret this…I'll make sure of it…Your gonna regret ever messing with Gajeel Redfox!" He snorted, and then disappeared.

"Huh….I've heard that name before…" Elie said aloud as she thought.

"He's an S-class mage at the Phantom Lord guild." Droy told them, as he and Jet got up.

"That's right! That's where I've heard about him! He's nicknamed Black Steel!" Elie remembered.

"Forget about that, you guys okay?" Haru asked the two.

"Yeah, we're fine…Thanks." Jet answered.

"How about you…Are you okay?" Musica asked Levy as he moved in closer to her and grabbed her by the hand. "Hamrio Musica, at your service." He was about to kiss her hand when Let and Droy pulled her back.

"You bastard…! Levy-chan is ours!"

"…So her name's Levy. That's a beautiful name." Musica winked at her.

"What about you two?" Elie asked them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jet!"

"I'm Droy!"

"I'm Levy!"

"And together we make…!" All 3 of them broke into a little dance, "The Shadow Gear!" They posed.

Haru and Musica just stared at them, not knowing how to react. Elie clapped, amused. "I'm Elie, this is Musica, and this is Haru."

"Nice to meet you…Hey, why was that guy attacking you?" Haru asked.

"Our guild, Fairy Tail, is enemies with his." Levy answered.

"Fairy Tail…That sounds familiar…Oh! Do you guys know someone named Makarov?"

"He's our guild master." Jet answered.

"Perfect, I need to talk to him."

"Well, he's probably at his house right now, but the guild is just north of here. If you head there in the morning, you can probably meet him." Droy told him.

"Then we'll need a place to stay…" Elie pondered.

"There are some hotels in the eastern part of the city..." Jet told them.

"We're low on cash though…Is there a casino around here?"

"There's one in the center of town." Levy answered.

"…That solves that problem." Haru smiled at Elie, who smiled back.

"Aww you guys are so cute…How long have you been dating for?" Levy asked them.

"W-What! W-We're not dating!" Haru turned red.

"Y-Yeah! W-We're just friends!" Elie went red as well.

They both looked at each other for a split second before looking away, turning even redder.

"Oh? That so…" Levy sounded disappointed.

"They do secretly have a crush on each other though." Musica whispered to her. "But anyways, how about you and I grab some dinner…?" Musica offered.

"HEY YOU SON OF A-"Jet and Droy were instantly enraged.

"I'd love to, but I really gotta get home. It's late." Levy answered him.

"YES! THAT'S OUR LEVY-CHAN!" Jet and Droy were instantly happy now.

"Hmm…Can I at least walk you home then? In case that freak comes back."

"Yeah, I'd love that." Levy smiled at him, who smiled back at her, and then turned around, sticking his tongue out at Let and Droy, making them mad again.

"What if he comes after us!" They asked him.

"Oh…Well I don't care what happens to you guys." Musica answered as he put his arm on Levy's back and walked off with her. "I'll catch up with you two later, Haru and Elie, have fun making out.

"S-Shut up!" Haru muttered, still red.

"S-Stupid Musica!" Elie muttered too, also still red. Both still looking away from each other.

"They look just like 2 apples…" Jet and Droy agreed on, as they walked away.

"L-Let's go win some money…I'm counting on you." Haru finally said.

"I won't fail!" Elie smiled at him.

**-Fairy Tail Guild Remains, The Next Morning-**

"What…" Haru's jaw dropped.

"The…" Elie covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hell…" Musica's eyes were wide.

The Fairy Tail guild, which was one of the strongest, if not THE strongest, guild in all of Fiore, was destroyed. The building itself was standing, but covered in scratches, chunks destroyed, and most importantly, there were several large metal spikes through the entire thing. The Rave Warriors were speechless.

"WHO!" A voice shouted, in rage. Haru turned around and stared at the figure.

It was a boy around Haru's age. He had pink hair and was wearing a blue coat that showed off his muscular arms and stomach. He wore white pants with sandals, and had a Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder. His name was Natsu Dragneel, the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail. "WHO DID THIS TO THE GUILD!" He was in tears.

Behind him were standing another boy and 2 girls.

The boy wore a Hawaiian shirt with shorts, and had dark blue hair. He was around the same height as Natsu, and looked an awful like Musica in a way. He was furious. This man was named Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Mage of Fairy Tail.

One of the women was wearing armour, and had long red hair. She wore a blue skirt with black boots. She looked a bit older then the rest, and was also a bit taller. She clenched her fist. This woman was Erza Scarlet, Queen of the fairies, and the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail.

The other girl had long blonde hair. She was the same age as Natsu and Gray, but she was a tad shorter. At the time she was wearing a pink tank-top with a skirt and boots, just like Erza. She had the crest of fairy tail visible on the back of her hand, and she was shocked at the remains of their guild. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Mage, the newest edition to Fairy Tail.

"WAS IT YOU!" Natsu shouted at Haru, but then looked at him closer, trying to remember something.

"HEY! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHIN-"Haru looked at him closer as well, also trying to bring something back from his memory. Both of them leaned closer until they were forehead to forehead, staring each other down.

"I remember you…" Haru had remembered Natsu from their last encounter.

"Me too….Hey…We still didn't finish our fight!" Natsu, who was always battle hungry, remembered him as well.

**Author's Note: Read the RM X FT crossover chapter that Hiro made to understand this, if you haven't already.**

"Natsu, who is this?" Erza asked, looking at Haru.

Haru looked back at her. "I'm Haru Glor-…" Haru froze up, remembering what Erza had done to him and Natsu on their first encounter. "MEEP!" Haru jumped behind Elie.

"Are you hiding something from me, Natsu?" Erza turned to the pink haired boy in question, who went from adrenaline to fear instantly. "I-I'm not hiding anything!" He also leaped behind Elie, cowering in fear with Haru.

"Erza really has you two scared!" The voice came from the air, from Happy. Happy was a blue cat, but he had wings. He wore a small red bag over his shoulders, filled with fish.

Erza looked up and glared at him.

"Waah! Forget I said anything!" Happy flew down, behind Elie, and cowered with the 2.

"I'm just gonna stay out of this one…" Gray muttered, hiding his fear of Erza. Gray was equally scared of her as Natsu, and wasn't trying to get her attention.

"…Who are you people?" Erza asked the Rave Warriors.

"We're just passing by on a journey…" Elie answered her. "We're trying to find these stones called Rave."

"Then why are you here?" Gray asked.

"One of Haru's friends told us to swing by this guild and talk to a man named Makarov. Is he around?" Musica asked his Fairy Tail counter part.

"That would be me." A voice called from behind Musica, he turned around but saw no-one. "Huh..?"

"Down here." Musica looked down to see a small old man holding a staff twice his size, wearing nothing but orange, staring at him. "A friend of mine you say?"

"His name's Shiba." Haru told him, standing up now, yet avoiding looking in Erza's general direction.

"Ohhh Shiba!" Why I haven't talked to that dog since our old military days! It's been over 40 years!" Makarov smiled wide, reminiscing. "How is the ol' bastard?"

"He was doing fine the last time I saw him. Age is really getting to him, but he's doing well." Haru smiled.

"That's good to hear! Oh yeah! Didn't he set off on a journey to find the scattered Rave Stones? How's that going?"

"He passed that task onto me."

"…So you're the second Rave Master." Makarov was suddenly very serious.

"Yeah, that's me. We've already got 2 of the 5 stones."

"I see…That's good news." Makarov loosened up. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Haha, no thanks. We should actually get going. We only stayed behind so I could talk to you."

"But I don't wanna go yet!" Elie shouted, in between Erza and Lucy with a smile, both her arms around the 2 women, who were also smiling. Even Erza.

"Your girlfriend already made friends with them…That's…Surprising, especially with Erza..." Gray was shocked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Haru went red again. "Grah…I guess we can stay for a while longer…Make sure that guy doesn't come back…"

"Hm? What guy?" Makarov asked.

"What was his name again…G…Ga…Gameel!" Haru snapped his fingers.

"Gameel…?" Makarov was confused.

"He means Gajeel." Makarov turned around to see the Shadow Gear. "We were attacked by Gajeel yesterday, but these 3 saved us."

"Gajeel Redfox! From Phantom Lord!" Makarov exclaimed, receiving a nod as an answer. Makarov was suddenly flustered with anger, veins visible on his face. "Wrecking our shoddy bar I could deal with…But no parent can remain silent after their children are attacked…" He snapped his cane in two with a bare hand. "**THIS MEANS WAR."**


	2. Chapter 2-Declaration of War

**-Phantom Lord Guild-**

"Dahaha! This is hilarious! Those fairies got their asses burned bad!" One member laughed out, soon others joining in. All of them were partying it up, drinking; happy at the damage they dealt Fairy Tail.

"That's not all! I heard Gajeel attacked three of their members!" One laughed while he smoked. "Whatever, here's to those pitiful fairies!" They slammed their glasses of beer together. "I bet they're trembling with their tails between their legs! "

"Oh shoot, I lost track of time!" One of them got up. "Meeting a girl?" A member asked him. "Yeah, not too shabby looking either. Though she's a client…But she doubled the reward after I threatened her." "I bet I could have tripled it!" Another member mused. "Yeah, whatever" The man got to the door, only to have it explode and send him flying back with a loud crash.

They saw an arm where the door was. On it was the stamp of Fairy Tail. Them they say more stamps and more, until it was like a sea of Fairy Tail stamps. Everyone in the guild stood tall. Erza, Loki, Elfman, Cana, Gray, Makarov, and a lot of others too. In the front, standing pissed off as can be, was Natsu. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" They yelled in unison.

"What!" The Phantom Lord members immediately backed up, but the wall behind them exploded as well, as they turned to see a silver blade, a blaster, and a silver skull. Haru, Elie, and Musica were standing there, weapons drawn. "WE ARE THE RAVE WARRIORS!" They shouted in unison, only adding to the fear the Phantom Lord members were experiencing.

"OOOORAAAAA!" Natsu's hands and legs ignited on fire and he charged them, swinging so hard he knocked a handful of the members back by barely touching them, along with several tables. "ANYONE'LL DO! BRING IT ON!"

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY PUNK! LET'S TAKE THEM DOW-"Before this member could finish his sentence, he was frozen solid. "Is that all!" Gray glared at some surrounding members, as Elfman ran in and punched them down. "ROAAAH!"

"Musica," Haru punched one into a wall, smashing it. "I don't wanna kill anybody; let's keep this hand to hand."

"Way ahead of you." Musica elbowed a member in the face, knocking some of his teeth out, his silver skull back around his neck. Haru put his blade back on its holster, on his back.

It was a brawl. Everyone form Fairy Tail were bashing on the Phantom Lord members, dominating them. "Let's take em down one at a time!" Someone form Phantom Lord shouted as a group of men surrounded Elie, giving a perverted smile. "Hey, she's kinda cute…" One of them snickered. "I get first turn…" Another one licked his lips. "Let's see how she is under that little skirt…" One of the members reached his hand out for Elie's skirt.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elie slammed the back of her Tonfa Blaster into the man's nose, shattering it. "PERVERTS!" She began shooting all of the men surrounding her, knocking them all out quite easily and quickly.

"Your girlfriend's almost as scary as Erza when she's mad!" Gray yelled at Haru while kicking a member through the window.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Haru uppercut one through the roof. "Besides, I don't think that's even possible!" Haru didn't notice a member sneak up on him from behind while he was defending himself from Gray's remarks, but luckily Elie did. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She slammed both the Tonfa Blaster's into the man's gut, breaking all his ribs.

"I take that back…She might become even scarier than Erza with time…" Haru said a bit scared.

"What did you say about me?" Erza asked Haru while bashing the skulls of 2 men together, rendering them unconscious.

"N-Nothing at all, ma'am!" Haru quickly defended himself and continued to attack.

"GET MASTER MAKAROV!" 3 members charged Makarov, who quickly grew to the size of an elephant and smashed them into the ground. "M-Monster!" One yelped out in pain.

"You bastards brought the fight to the children of this monster; don't even think for a second you'll be protected by human laws." Makarov's face was demonic, but he shrunk back down and his face turned more…Human, though he was still very angry. "Jose! Show yourself!" Jose was the leader of Phantom Lord, the man behind this whole thing.

"Where are Gajeel and the Element 4!" Erza asked. The element 4 were the S-Class mages of Phantom Lord, each an expert in a single element.

Gajeel stood on one of the pillars, overlooking the battle. "That's Titania Erza…Gildarts, Laxus, and Mystogun aren't joining the force? They're underestimating us…But…I didn't expect Master Jose's plan to work so well…Go ahead, be your wreck less selves, scum.

"Man, MAN, MAN! Being a man…IS WHAT A MAN IS ALL ABOUT!" Elfman ripped through a ton of them with his Beast Arm.

"Erza, I'm putting you in charge here!" Makarov called out to her. "Jose is probably at the top floor, I'm gonna go rip him a new one!"

"Understood!" Erza yelled as Makarov ran off but was cut off by Haru. "I'll go with you, Jii-san!"

"No, you stay here." Makarov told him bluntly. "But I-"

"I SAID STAY HERE!" Makarov yelled. Haru gulped. "This is Fairy Tail's battle, and as the leader of the guild, as the parent of these children…I'm gonna handle this myself!"

"…Fine. But if you're not back in 5 minutes, I'm coming after you." Haru let Makarov pass.

"Gihihi…Well now that the pain in the ass is gone, I don't have to hold back anymore!" Gajeel jumped down. "Think fast, silver haired idiot!" Gajeel's fist turned to steel as he punched down at Haru.

"My name is HARU GLORY!" Haru quickly drew his sword and blocked Gajeel, the wooden floor under them breaking. "Don't you forget it!" Haru swung his sword, knocking Gajeel back. On the side of Haru's sword was the word, "Eisenmeteor". Gajeel's leg turned to a metal pillar as he kicked at Haru with that, but Haru simply blocked it again.

"Not bad." Gajeel smirked as from his metal leg, several more pillars sprouting, all coming at Haru. Haru barely managed to dodge in time as the pillars ran wild, hitting the Phantom Lord members as well as some Fairy Tail ones.

"Hey, stop it! You're hitting your own comrades!" Haru shouted, as he blocked another pillar. "Pay attention!" Gajeel punched Haru with a metal fist, but he managed to put up his sword to block, being sent flying but being dealt no real damage. Gajeel felt a shadow cover him as he looked up to see a fist covered in flame. "GAAAJEEEEL!" Natsu smoked Gajeel across the face with his ignited fist, sending him flying. "I'M THE DRAGON SLAYER FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted. "Haru, let me have him!"

Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S PILLAR!" He slammed his pillar of an arm into Natsu's gut. Natsu grinded back and gripped the pillar. "For destroying our guild…For attacking Levy-Chan and everyone…I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Natsu threw Gajeel into the air. Gajeel spun and landed on a pillar of the guild. Natsu was already in front of him, and smoked him once more with a fire in cased fist. Gajeel was sent flying down, but metal daggers shot from the soles of his boots and stabbed into the wooden pillars, letting him stay air-borne. "So, that all you got, Salamander?" Gajeel smirked, arms crossed.

"Don't worry. That was just a friendly hello from one dragon to another." Both of Natsu's fists ignited in flames. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling, catching both Gajeel's and Natsu's attention, as well as everyone else in the building. "W-What the hell is that!" Several members called out in fear.

"This is gonna get ugly…" Gray muttered. "That is a giant's fury…Master Makarov's fury…" Erza smiled. "As long as we have him, we won't lose." Elfman grinned.

Makarov walked towards Jose; destroying some of the area he walked by. Jose was sitting on a throne, not even lifting his head up. "Jose…What the hell do you think your doing!"

"Why hello there. Long time no see, Makarov-San. It must've been since the regular meeting 6 years ago…Boy, I got so wasted…Really overdid it with the sake." Jose smiled.

Makarov smashed Jose and his throne with a giant fist. "I'm not here to reminisce with you, Jose." Jose began fading. "Oh my oh my…" "An image! You already left the guild! Makarov exclaimed.

"A battle between 2 of the 10 holy mages will be very destructive…I prefer a rational victory." "Where are you! Come fight me fair and square!" Suddenly the ground before Jose started glowing, and then a figure started forming. A girl, tied up. She was blonde haired. She was…Lucy.

"LUCY!" Makarov yelled. "W-Why!" Jose drew a knife and aimed it at Lucy. "NOOO!" A shadow covered Makarov. He turned around to see a very tall man with a ribbon covering his eyes, bawling his eyes out. He was Aria, the wind mage of the Elemental 4. "So...So...SORROWFUL!" He blasted Makarov into a wall with his magic, as a vortex of sorts formed around him. "Ho ho...We wouldn't kill Lucy-Sama…at least not yet…" Jose laughed.

'What's this! I can't use my powers!' Makarov screamed in his mind as the vortex drew his blood. "Please, don't tell me that you are unaware of who Lucy Heartphilia-Sama is, when she belongs to your guild. But I guess a dead man has no business knowing these things. Aria's magic takes away an enemy's magical power…In other words, making it "Void" This is our victory." Jose laughed wildly.

Down below, everyone was still fighting. Phantom Lord was down to its last few members and Natsu and Gajeel were getting ready to go another round, when something fell from the roof, catching everyone's attention, as their faces all turned into shock.

"JII-SAN!" Haru threw Eisenmeteor at a wall, barely missing the head of a Phantom Lord member, making him literally piss himself in fear. Haru jumped up and caught Makarov, doing a flip before landing on the ground, the defeated Makarov in his arms. "M-My magical power…" Makarov was choking on his own words, bloody and beaten.

"MASTER!" Erza cried out, tears in her eyes. "OLD MAN!" Natsu cried out. The other guild members were yelling similar things. "H-How'd this happen!" Elie was fighting off her tears as well. "Tch…Fun's over already." Gajeel was disappointed. The guild members surrounded Haru and Makarov. "I don't sense any magical power from him!" One of them yelled out. Makarov was struggling to breathe.

"RETREAT! TO THE GUILD!" Erza shouted as loud as she could. The guild members were shocked. "We can still fight!" Some cried out. "Men don't run!" Elfman shouted. "No way!" Gray yelled. "WE CANNOT DEFEAT JOSE WITHOUT OUR MASTER! WE'RE RETREATING! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Everyone went quiet.

"Save her…" Makarov could barely breathe, yet he used what little breathe he had to talk, but it was so weak that it barely came out as a whisper. "Save…Her…They…Have…Lucy…" He said so low that only Haru, who was holding him close, and Natsu with his enhanced hearing, could hear. Makarov closed his eyes, his breath still.

Haru grit his teeth, shaking. He handed Makarov to Erza and rose to his feet, sticking his hand out to the side. Musica, knowing exactly what Haru wanted, removed Eisenmeteor from the wall and threw it into his hand. Haru grasped it tightly. "Let's go, Natsu!"

"Way ahead of you!" Natsu was dragging along a Phantom Lord soldier. "We're going, Happy!" "AYE!" Happy followed them.

"Erza…How can we retreat...We gotta avenge-"Gray was about to continue when Erza hugged him. "Please…" Gray clenched his fist. "...Let's go everyone." Fairy Tail retreated, taking the nearly dead Makarov with them.

"Tell me, where's Lucy." Natsu spoke, running along side Haru and the flying cat Happy, dragging along the Phantom Lord soldier. "W-Who is that? I don't know…" Natsu lit him on fire. "Speak up…If my friend's hurt…I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" Natsu glared at the Phantom Lord soldier.

"If you hurt Lucy..." Haru put Eisenmeteor to the soldier's throat. "Natsu is gonna be the LEAST of your worries." The soldier was ready to crap himself. "AAAH! I REALLY DON'T KNOW THAT PERSON BUT OUR HEADQUARTERS IS LOCATED ON THE HILL UP AHEAD! CHECK THERE!" He screamed, begging for mercy.

**-Phantom Lord Headquarters-**

"Mmm…" Lucy was starting to wake up. She got up and looked around. She was in a cave and her hands were tied behind her back. "Where am I!"

"Are you awake, Lucy Heartphilia-Sama?" Jose entered the room. "I am Jose Pola, Phantom Lord's guild master.

"Phantom Lord…! That's right…I got captured by one of the elemental 4…" "I apologize for putting you into this filthy jail, but you're still a captive. Please try to understand. "Why…Why did you attack us!"

"Us? You mean Fairy Tail? That…Was just an extra." Jose gave a sickening grin. "Just an extra. Our true objective was to get a hold of a certain individual. That certain individual belonged to Fairy Tail, so we killed 2 birds with 1 stone. Get it yet? Lucy Heartphilia, Daughter of the Heartphilia Conglomerate."

"So then…You kidnapped me for money?" "No no, don't be absurd. It was none other than your father who requested to get you." "Why would he?" Lucy asked. "Isn't it normal for when a daughter runs away from home that her parents search for her?" Jose answered.

"He wouldn't! He would never bother with that! I won't go back! I'll never go back to a home like that!" "My my…What a troublesome lady." "Release me at once." Lucy ordered. "I cannot do that." Jose bluntly answered.

Lucy looked him in the eye and then started blushing. "I need to use the restroom." "Such a classic excuse isn't it…Go ahead." Jose pointed to a bucket behind Lucy. "It's so classic that you won't catch us off gaur-"

"A bucket huh…" Lucy stood up and got over the bucket. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA DO IT!" A bead of sweat rolled down Jose's face…Then another…Then several. "What a shameless lady. And I'm such a gentleman." He turned around.

Lucy grinned evilly. "YOP!" She brought her foot up in between Jose's legs as hard as she could. "NWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jose screamed, falling to the ground in pain. "A classic strategy isn't so bad after all. Maybe I'll use this is my novel next time." Lucy got up and headed for the cave's entrance/exit. "Well, be goo-"She froze when she looked out. This wasn't a cave like she thought. It was a room inside a building, 8 stories high in the air. The drop would surely kill her.

"Pity…Isn't it… This is our sky prison…" Jose was crawling towards Lucy, smiling while still in pain. Jose got up, shaking. "Now come to me…its punishment time…It's time I show you the atrociousness of the phantom."

Lucy looked at the ground way down below and then back at Jose. She saw her father's face in him. Her father extended an arm to her, and Lucy closed her eyes, falling back while doing so. "WHAT!" Jose fell to his knees shocked, back in pain.

"I heard his voice…I'm sure he's here…NATSUUU" Lucy fell and less then a foot away from the ground, Natsu caught her, her head but an inch from the ground. They both went tumbling into a wall.

"I knew it…I knew you'd be here…" Lucy smiled. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked. "Yeah...Sorta…" Natsu got to his feet. "Great! Let's head back to the guild now! Actually wait…This is their headquarters right…"

"Erza asked us to retreat though." Happy told him, knowing what Natsu was thinking.

"She's just scared! I'm not scared of these guys at all!"

"Master is seriously wounded too."

"We'll avenge Jii-Chan!"

"It's impossible all by yourself Natsu."

"What!"

"Impossible."

"Don't repeat it!"

"Everyone's hurt!" Lucy began shaking at these words.

"I'm not!"

"Sorry…" Lucy cut in. "I'm sorry… It's all…My fault." Lucy began crying. "But I still…I still want to stay in the guild…I love Fairy Tail…"

"**Then stay."** Lucy looked up to see Haru standing over her. "You love the guild…The guild loves you…That's it. Stay."

"But this whole mess happened because of me…The guild got attacked because my dad wants me…It's all my fault." Lucy sobbed.

"…I haven't been here long, but there's something about Fairy Tail that I really love. You all treat each other like family. Brothers…Sisters…You know, growing up…I only had my sister. My mom had passed away and my dad left one day and never came back. So I know a thing or two about stupid dads…" Lucy wiped her tears.

"You're Lucy from Fairy Tail, aren't you? Nobody cares about your last name or who your dad is. Fairy Tail's your home now. So I'll tell you what. Come back to the guild and after this whole thing is over, I'll find your dad and sock him for you." Haru smiled. "Sound good?" Haru offered Lucy his hand. "…Y-Yeah…That sounds really good." She smiled, still teary eyed, and took his hand. Haru pulled her to her feet.

"Let's head back to the guild, Natsu." Happy told him. "Yeah…I guess that's for the best…" Natsu read the situation and surprisingly agreed.

"FAIRY SCUM!" They looked up to see Jose's head sticking out from the room's window. He had barely managed to crawl over there. "YOU BITCH…HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME…YOU'RE GONNA PA-"

"YOUR GONNA PAY!" Haru yelled at Jose. "You hurt Jii-San! You destroyed Natsu's guild! You attacked my new friends! Your not gonna get away with it! We're not gonna lose to you, Jose! **WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOU**!"

"**DAMN STRAIGHT!"** Natsu yelled. **"NO WAY YOUR GONNA BEAT FAIRY TAIL!"** Jose was flustered with anger.

"They act so much alike, huh?" Lucy smiled a bit, wiping her eyes.

"AYE!" Happy yelled. "Now let's go!"

**-At the remains of Fairy Tail-**

The guild members were all full of emotion. Sadness, anger. Some yelling, some crying, some planning battle strategies. "Master is injured…Mystogun and Gildarts aren't here. You're our only hope, Laxus. Please come back, it's an emergency." Mira was talking into a crystal ball, to Laxus, an S-class mage of Fairy Tail just like Erza.

"Serves that shitty geezer right! Hahaha! It doesn't concern me, go ahead and take care of it yourselves." Laxus was being his usual asshole-self. "Laxus! You-"Cana began. "Isn't that how it is? The geezer started this fight so why should I clean up his mess?" "Lucy is being targeted." Mira told him.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh, that big boobed newbie? Tell her if she becomes my woman, I'll help out. And tell that geezer to hurry up and retire so he can give me the Master position."

"How dare you…" Cana was glaring at him. "Hey hey, is that how you talk to someone while asking them a favor? Why don't you try asking me nicely? I'm pretty weak for the sexy-"The lacrima ball shattered. Mira was shaking with anger. "I can't believe it…Such a person…How is he a member of Fairy Tail…" Mira was crying. "Next time…I'll fight too!" Mira strutted forward. "What are you talking about?" Cana followed her. "Even though I was here, Lucy still got kidnapped and-"Mira felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Crying…Really doesn't suit pretty girls after all." Musica gave her a smile. "Fighting doesn't either…Unless you're someone like Erza who can make Dragon Slayers and Rave Masters shit themselves with a glare." He chuckled and even Mira smiled a bit. "So don't you worry your pretty little head…Even if you don't have all your S-class mages, you still have us." Musica wiped one of her tears. "Just leave it to us." He turned around. "I'll talk to you after we win." He walked off.

"He really has a way with words doesn't he…Damn flirt. But he does have a point. You can't fight, Mira. It doesn't suit you…Even though you are…A former S-class mage." Cana ended.

"Oh, when did you get back Musica?" Haru asked Musica while standing with Natsu, Elie, Lucy, and Gray.

"A few minutes ago…" Erza answered from behind them. They turned to look at her…But something was different. She was sad. Not many people had seen Erza sad. Haru was the most shocked one, since all his memories of her ended with him cowering in fear…Mostly with Natsu. Erza and Musica had taken Makarov to a doctor in the forest east of Mongolia. Her name was Porlyusica, and she hated humans. Though she did know Makarov from a while back, and was a very good doctor. "I'm gonna go shower." Erza left.

"It's not looking good." Musica sighed. "That magic that he got hit with…It's called Drain. Basically, the stronger you are the more damage it causes. And Gramps was really damn strong." Musica paused. "Can anyone else feel that…?" The ground was shaking. Then the guild itself was shaking and everyone heard a loud rumbling noise from the outside. They all rushed out. They saw a giant building…But it had legs. It was walking towards their guild. It was Phantom Lord.

"I never imagined they would attack us like this…" Erza muttered, dressed only in a towel. She had run straight out of the shower while reflecting on what had just happened. Despite the situation, both Haru's and Musica's eyes were not focused on the giant guild with legs towering over them, but rather at Erza. Musica was grinning and Haru's mouth was wide open, he was blushing a bit. Elie was looking at Haru, pouting. "Get real you guys!" Elie smacked them both. "R-Right!" They both got serious.

"Prepare the magical convergent cannon, Jupiter." Jose stood at the top of the walking guild and soon a cannon popped out. It began glowing. **"OBLITERATE."**

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Erza yelled as she charged forward, ex-quipping the towel and re-equipping her Herculean armor, the one with the highest defensive power. The canon fired a giant amount of magical energy that rammed into Erza. Then suddenly, the blast grew smaller…And then smaller….Then it was gone. Erza was undamaged. Haru stood in front of her, his sword smoking. But this sword wasn't the one he had used up until now. It was the 4th form of Haru's sword, Rune Save. It is a unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. It can also be used to seal magic, and was used by Haru to seal Elie's Etherion in the battle against Sieg Hart.

"Woah…He stopped it…" A guild member said. "He saved us." Another said. "Haru…" Erza looked at his back.

"…It's funny you know. I've been afraid of you, but your just like everyone else here…Strong, Kind, caring…Crazy. You were just gonna take that blast head on, weren't you?" Haru smiled.

Jose slammed his fist against a wall, breaking it. He then calmed down and got ready to talk. "You may have blocked it once…But can you keep it up? The next one will be even bigger. Without Makarov, you don't stand a chance. Hand over Lucy Heartphilia right now."

"NO WAY!" Elie yelled at him. "Are you stupid! Lucy's our friend! We'd never abandon her! Especially not to a creepy bastard like you! We'd rather DIE then give up on one of our comrades! That won't change no matter what you say or do! We're gonna protect Lucy and beat you!" Everyone else nodded and cheered. Lucy was shaking, eyes filled with water.

Jose was ready to snap. "Then you WILL die…Enjoy, the last 15 minutes of your lives while Jupiter recharges!" He yelled as an army of soldiers charged out of the walking guild. They all looked exactly alike. Black tops with white bottoms, sword in hand. "Feel the pain, Fairy Tail…Either die by Jupiter or be killed by my soldiers…"

"He's gonna fire through his own soldiers…Even he wouldn't…?" A guild member asked. "Yes he will…That is Jose's magic, Shade. They aren't human, they're ghost soldiers he created to buy time while he gets ready for another shot. We've gotta do something about Jupiter…" Loki informed them.

"I'll go smash it down!" Natsu punched his palm with his fist. 15 minutes right? That's plenty of time. Happy!" "Aye!" Happy grabbed Natsu and flew towards the guild.

"Elfman! We're going too!" Gray shouted, running beside Elfman. "As if a man would refuse!" He answered.

"Let's roll, Musica!" Haru sprinted forward. "Right behind you!" Musica chased him. "I'm coming too!" Elie ran with them.

"Haru, Musica Elie…STAY BACK! THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT! THIS IS FAIRY TAIL'S BATTLE! WE WON'T LET YOU RISK YOUR LIVES FOR US!" Erza shouted at them.

"We won't die!" Elie shouted back. "This IS our fight!" Musica shouted back. "This became our fight the second he laid his filthy hands on SHIBA'S FRIEND!" Haru shouted.

**They all entered Phantom Lord.**


	3. Chapter 3-Run Against The Clock

**-Inside Phantom Lord Guild, Elie location-**

"I got into one of the rooms without getting spotted somehow…" Elie said out loud to herself but then realized she wasn't alone when she heard a sound from behind her. "PUUUUN!" She turned around to see her small companion, Plue, standing there, vibrating.

Plue was white and had a long drill like nose. He looked exactly like Lucy's pet spirit of the dog. Even though he looked nothing like it, Elie often called him a dog. Musica had once called him a cat, and some even called him an insect.

"Oh Plue, you scared me..I thought you were the enemy..Did you get lost when we came into the city?" Elie asked him. "PUUUN!" Plue said, nodding while still vibrating. "I'll ask how you got inside later..Right now we gotta figure out how to destroy this thing." Elie told him, looking at a giant black ball which was attached to some machinery.

"I won't let you do that." A voice said form behind them, as they turned around to see a man standing, arms crossed. He was wearing a white jacket with some fur on the shoulders. There was a mark running from one of his ears through his face and nose, to the other. Half of his hair was black, and the other half was white.

"…Who are you?" Elie asked, with a face of almost disgust about his hair and tattoo. "I am Totomaru, a controller of the fire element. All flames are controlled by me." He answered. "Oh..So you're one of Jose's Elemental 4 then?" She asked, receiving a yes.

"Whether it is an enemy's flame or my own, all flames are mine! Bad match for you, huh, fire user Natsu Dragneel!" Totomaru said with a grin. "…Eh?" Elie asked, confused. "Yes..I know all about you. I was expecting a giant, husky, armor clad boy to show up here…Didn't know you would be a MS. Fire Mage." Totomaru said.

"…Pfft…Ahahaha!" Elie laughed out loud. "Huh? What's so funny?" Totomaru asked. "You think I'm Natsu?! My name's Elie! And even so, Natsu's still much different from what you had in mind!" Elie continued to laugh.

"You mean…You're not a fire user!?" Totomaru's jaw dropped, clearly very wrong. "I see…So there was a mix up..Though I was the closest to where he had entered, he did not come here.."

"Well if I don't use fire then you're pretty much useless, aren't you?" Elie asked him with a snicker, making a vein pop on his forehead. "Useless..? The great Totomaru of Flame!? Foolish girl! I still have my own flames! BLUE FIRE!" Totomaru shouted as he threw a blue flame at Elie.

"Ah!" She quickly grabbed Plue and managed to jump to the side in time to dodge most of the attack, but a bit of the fire still managed to connect with her shoulder, burning it a little. "Ow.." Elie said as she put Plue down and motioned for him to get out of the way, which he listened to and moved. "Still..That fire was kinda..Cold." She said, rubbing the minor injury.

"Blue fire is my coldest flame. I simply used it to gauge your strength. You're not new to fighting but..You certainly aren't an expert at it either." He told her with a smile.

Elie pouted. "I haven't been in many fights okay! But I can still beat you!" She told him with confidence and a smirk. His smile faded. "You think you can beat me?"

"PUUN!" Plue got their attention and pointed towards the lacrima, which was glowing. "Huh? What's going on!?" Elie asked. "Heh..5 minutes until Jupiter fires.." Totomaru answered.

"So only 5 minutes to beat you huh.." Elie muttered. "You still think you can beat me!? ORANGE FIRE!" He yelled, this time sending an orange fire at Elie who jumped back, completely avoiding it this time as it crashed into the ground and dispersed into an orange cloud. Elie took a whiff and immediately tears were brought to her eyes. "AW THIS STINKS!" She shouted, practically crying.

"Hahaha! It's the shit-scent flame!" Totomaru laughed. "Gr…That's no way to treat a lady!" Elie yelled as she ran in and tried to punch him in anger. He easily side stepped it. "Bare fists? No match for my sword." He grinned as he drew his sword and slashed at Elie who tucked and rolled out of the way.

"See!? How do you like that!" He said with a laugh. "You're mean." Elie said, spitting on his face, making his smile die. "You..HOW DARE YOU SPIT ON ME!" "YOU TRIED CUTTING ME IN HALF!" "YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY THE LACRIMA!" "YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY EVERYONE'S GUILD!" They argued back and forth.

"Grr..I'm gonna kill you.." Totomaru said, pissed off. Suddenly Elie fell to her knees and started to weep, making his anger turn to surprise. "Hey why are you.."

"It's horrible..Fairy Tail made me come here..Even when they knew I couldn't beat someone as strong as you..They're such jerks..I wish I could join a guild with REAL men~.." Elie said as she looked at him with a seducing smile, tears still in her eyes.

"Wah…" Totomaru said, blushing, looking at her chest and then her skirt, which was almost up due to her sitting down like that, as if teasing him on purpose. Totomaru went red and immediately gave in to his male instincts. He quickly approached Elie. "There there..Don't cry..I won' t hurt you..But if you're looking for a guild…Then how about joining Phantom Lord..?" He asked her.

"Really!?" Elie's face lit up as she wiped her tears. "You mean it!?" She asked, super happy. "Of course..If I talk to Master Jose I can certainly get you in..But if you're gonna be in my guild then..Maybe first we should..Get to know each other better?" Totomaru asked, blushing more, heart beating crazy fast as he reached for Elie.

"Nope~!" Elie answered with a giant grin as she punched Totomaru in between the legs as hard as she could. "OWGHU!" Totomaru yelled in pain, tears in his eyes as he doubled over, gripping his crotch. "I'm flattered but, I'm already interested in a guy~" Elie told him with a wink as she drew her Tonfa Blasters and aimed them at Totomaru. "Oh and Fairy Tail's a great guild!" She said as she pulled both the triggers, blasting Totomaru sky high. "AAAAH! YOU TRICKED MEEEE!" He yelled as he went flying and ended up crashing into the lacrima, breaking it, and then fell to the ground. He still lifted his ass up and gripped his crotch in pain, though unconscious. He had a look of total anguish on his face.

"Whew..Well that takes care of things here…Told him I'd win!" Elie said with a mischievous grin as she put her Tonfa blasters away. "I'm strong, aren't I Plue!" She said, patting her bicep.

"PUUUN!" Plue answered as he vibrated; now sucking on a lollipop.

**-Gray and Musica's Location-**

Musica and Gray climbed up a ladder, eventually reaching the roof top. They pulled themselves all the way up and looked around. "Nothing's up here.." Musica stated the obvious. Suddenly they felt something hit their skin. "Rain?" Gray asked, looking up into the sky to see it was indeed raining. "It wasn't raining before.."

"Pitter Patter." They heard a woman's voice and looked to see Juvia, the water mage of the elemental 4 and the one who kidnapped Lucy with Sol. She had long hair and wore a hat, held an umbrella and wore a black coat with boots. "I am Juvia, the woman of rain of the Elemental 4. Pitter Patter."

"Elemental 4? So these are the big shots..Man..And I hate fighting girls." Musica said, closely examining her. "Not bad..She needs to ditch that hat though.." He muttered.

"Will you focus? She's our opponent." Gray told him. "Yeah..I suppose." Musica grumbled. "I would not take Juvia lightly if I were you." She told them. "I don't care if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anyone who hurts my nakama!" Gray told her furiously.

Juvia suddenly started to blush. "Even though they look the same…" Juvia said, looking back and forth between the two, as if choosing which one to go after."That one's much cooler.." Juvia said quietly to herself, referring to Gray. "Y-Yes. I have lost this battle. Farewell." Juvia turned around and began walking away. "Woah woah woah! What the hell was that!?" Gray yelled in confusion. "That..Was an easy victory." Musica said.

Juvia gripped her chest. "Am I somehow afflicted..This pitter patter in my chest..I must make him mine! There is no turning back!" She said to herself again, blushing. Musica looked at her in thought, carefully. Then he smirked. "Oh I get it..Hah! I didn't know you were such a ladies man, Gray! Still not as good as me though." Musica patted his back.

"The hell are you talking about?" Gray asked him, confused. Musica opened up the hatch they had used to come up to the roof top. "I'll catch up with you later! Have some fun, but make sure you do it safe~" Musica winked at him and then climbed back down the ladder, leaving Gray even more dumbfounded than before.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you goin-" Gray was cut off by Juvia's magic. "Water Rock!" She yelled, trapping him in a sphere of pure water. "GLUG!" Gray could not breathe as the pressure of the water ripped open some of the skin on his stomach, wounding him.

'Oh no! How could I wound him so! What should I do? Release him?' Juvia thought to herself in panic. "Nggh..AAAAAGH!" Gray screamed as he used his ice magic to solidify the water and then shatter it, breaking free.

"Is this what he meant by having fun? Yeah, guess I should've tried being safer." Gray said, removing his shirt, oblivious to what Musica really meant as Juvia almost fainted by watching him strip. "Alright..If we have to fight after all..Let's go!" Gray said, getting into his creation stance.

**-Outside Phantom Lord-**

"Hey..It's moving…Transforming!?" Cana yelled, looking at the PL guild transform into what looked like a much stronger and destructive form. "This is my guild's most powerful weapon..SUPER MAGE GIANT PHANOM MK II! DIE FAIRIES! AHAHAHA!" Jose laughed. Suddenly the robot's arm started to move and create letters to a magical seal.

"It's a magical seal! This thing is a mage!?" Cana shouted in disbelief. "This seal..Abyss break..Isn't that one of the forbidden spells!?" Mirajane, now using her magic to transform herself to look like Lucy, asked. "This is bad..With such a huge seal he'll destroy everything!" Loki said, breaking down the bad news of the situation.

"How long do we have!?" Cana asked Mira. "About 10 minutes.." She answered. "I wonder if there's a way to destroy its power source.." She added. "Everyone inside must be thinking the same thing…" Cana muttered. "Natsu's not the only one in there?" Mira asked. "No..Natsu, Happy, Gray, Haru, Musica, Elie…And Elfman too." Cana answered.

"ELFMAN!? WHY!?" Mira shouted in shock. "Don't act so surprised..Elfman is-" Cana was cut off. "HE CAN'T! ELFMAN CAN'T FIGHT! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" She screamed. "He can. Look, I know you both were terribly hurt but Elfman is trying to push forward..You should too." Cana told her.

Mira paused and thought for a moment before clenching her first and running to the front of the battle field. "I'M THE ONE YOU'RE AFTER, RIGHT!? STOP ATTACKING THE GUILD RIGHT NOW!" Mira ordered, trying to fool Jose as Lucy.

"…Disappear. Little imposter." Jose told her coldly. "I knew form the start Lucy wouldn't be here anymore. No way someone being targeted would stay on the front line." Jose laughed. "No way.." Mira said, ready to cry. "I'm completely..useless.."

Suddenly, there were 2 explosions on different places of the robot. Everyone, even the tear filled Mira, looked up to see the damage. One was from Elie's battle and the other…Was from Gray's. It seemed that both of them had successfully defeated their opponents.

"!" Mira's tears dried instantly, as she noticed something. "What is it, Mira?" Loki asked her. "The speed..At which he's drawing the seal…Just got a lot slower." She said. Everyone looked to see she was right. The robot was moving at half the speed it was before.

"The 4 forbidden Elemental spells..Abyss Break..4 elements..Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind..There were 2 explosions..So if that means 2 of the Elemental 4 were defeated…Then the robot's speed was reduced by half..They're the power source..If we defeat the Elemental 4 then the spell will stop!" Mira deduced.

"Then not all hope is loss!" Macao yelled out. "Keep fighting! Everyone inside can defeat them! Have faith!" He said, motivating Fairy Tail to keep fighting. Cana dropped to her knees. "Cana! Are you okay!?" He asked. She quickly got up. "Don't worry about that! What's important is that we keep protecting Fairy Tail!" She said, continuing to fight.

'Geez..She's pushing herself beyond her limits..Damn..I wonder why all the women in this guild..Are so damn strong.' Macao thought with a smile, and then continued to fight.

"Don't get so happy you disgusting brats.." Jose grunted as the robot snatched Mira and lifted her up."Attempting to deceive us..I don't like that..I guess I'll just smash you to pieces." "MIRA!" Cana screamed. "Damnit! Hurry up! Your sister's in danger..Elfman!"

**-Musica's Location-**

"Tch..Lucky Gray..He gets to go on a date while we have to fight.." Musica grumbled, walking in a room while looking around. "Damn this place is empty.." He muttered, until he heard a familiar voice.

"UUUOOOAAAH! I AM ELFMAN! I AM A MAN! I WILL PROTECT FAIRY TAIL AT ALL COSTS!" Elfman yelled, sprinting down the hall way and stopping once seeing his comrade."Oh, Musica!"

"Hey big guy. Glad to see you're okay. But man, this place is crazy…" Musica said, looking around some more. "Hey..What's that sound?" Elfman asked and turned around to see a little man wearing a monocle somehow just pop out of the ground. "Salut." The man said. He was the man with Juvia when Lucy was kidnapped.

"My name is Sol. You may call me Monsieur Sol." Sol said, bobbling. "Great timing. You can tell me how to stop this giant." Elfman said, stretching his arm. "I was too caught up beating down those soldiers to notice last time but..What kind of magic do you use, Elfman?" Musica asked, curious.

"The manly kind." Elfman answered as he lifted up his arm, letting it deform for a split second before turning into a more muscular black arm. **"Beast Arm: Black Bull." **"…That pretty much explains it." Musica laughed, removing his jacket.

"Will you be alright with just one arm? It seems the rumors were true indeed." Sol mused. "I know all about you..And your friends..My head contains the knowledge about every mage within Fairy Tail, Beast Soul Take Over user, Elfman Strauss." Sol grinned.

"Yeah? But you don't know a damn thing about me." Musica grinned as he used his silver claiming ability to make his silver bind Sol. "YEAH! SO STOP TALKING!" Elfman yelled, charging the binded Sol and throwing a fist with his Black Bull arm. Sol quickly slipped back into the ground, getting out of Musica's silver and dodging Elfman's attack at the same time.

He popped out a few feet away from where he was before. "I do believe you had a younger sister..Yes?" Sol asked, full well knowing the answer. Elfman's eyes widened, dropping his guard. "SABLE DANCE!" Sol said, using his magic to create sand and having it lash at Elfman, who was yanked out of the way by Musica.

"Don't let him get to you man. Stay calm." Musica told him, getting ready for another attack. "Great advice. But it won't help you. ROCK CONCERTO!" Sol yelled, unleashing a barrage of rocks at the duo. "I got it!" Musica used his silver to create a shield, successfully blocking the rocks. "Years ago, you under went a Full Body Take Over..You lost control. Your sister gave her life to stop your rampage, remember?" Sol asked Elfman, making him grit his teeth.

"SHUT UP!" Elfman screamed, running at Sol and away from Musica's shield. "DON'T! THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS!" Musica tried to reason with Elfman but it was no use. Sol had hit a nerve. "And the trauma from that incident has prevented you from performing the Full Body Take Over."

"**BEAST ARM: IRON BULL!"** This time Elfman's arm transformed into a silver gauntlet as he tried to punch Sol again, but Sol sprung out of the way and began wrapping around his arm. "Salut. You cannot attack me if I am clinging to your friend, can you?" Sol asked Musica, who scouled.

"Get off me, Moncher Sol!" Elfman grabbed on to Sol and tried pulling him off but he couldn't. "It's Monsieur Sol, actually." Sol corrected him while delivering a drop kick to his head, making him fall, and then using his other foot to kick him in the face and send him flying.

"Listen to me next time!" Musica said, catching Elfman. "He's trying to make you lose it. Don't let him win." Elfman got up and reverted his arm, before lifting them both into the air. "I have no choice but to do it.." Elfman's arms began deforming and then the rest of his body too. But he then stopped. He saw Lisanna in his mind, and fell to his knees, the Take Over being cancelled.

"You okay?" Musica asked, keeping his eyes on Sol, receiving no answer from the panting Elfman. "You should not try to attempt something you cannot achieve. Your power has dropped significantly due to that failure." Sol said, charging them.

"Yeah well I can still-" Musica started but then looked at Elfman's hopeless face. 'If I beat this guy for him..Elfman will never get over whatever the hell happened..I gotta let him fight..I believe you can win, damnit!' Musica screamed in his mind, letting Sol pass him.

"VOILA!" Sol slammed both his feet into Elfman's gut, making him cough up blood as Musica clenched his fist. "As gentlemen it is only right that I end this using my most powerful spell..PLATRE SONATA!" Sol created a giant fist of sand and rock that punched Elfman hard, sending him crashing into a wall which broke on impact, collapsing on him.

Elfman struggled to open his eyes. "What..Is that.." He asked, focusing on something in the sky. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as wide as they could. "E-Elfman.." Mira barely got out, slowly being crushed by the robot. "NEE-CHAN!" Elfman screamed.

"Your older sister? Then that woman is the 'Demon Mira' everyone fears? It seems her power has dwindled over the years. How unfortunate. It seems she is being punished for trying to deceive us. She should be smashed apart any moment now.."

"R-Run.." Mira said weakly, struggling to speak. Musica got into a stance. 'If Elfman won't save her than I will..' He thought, and was about to run in when he noticed Elfman stand up. "Nee –Chan..LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Elfman demanded, but Sol simply smashed his face into the ground with a double footed kick.

"STOP IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ELFMAN!" Mira screamed, tears running down her face. "Will you have to go through it all again, I wonder? First losing your younger sister and now your older one, right in front of your eyes. "Sol said, somewhat amused. "ELFMAN! RUN! PLEASE!" Mira told her younger brother, still crying.

"W-Why.." Elfman lifted his head up. "I swore I'd never see your tears again..SO WHY ARE YOU CRYING..WHO MADE YOU CRY?!" Elfman shouted, standing up, forcing Sol off him. "RAAAAAH!" Elfman yelled, his magic swirling around him. His eyes were blank.

"LISANNA DIED..ALL BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK..I NEVER WANNA FEEL THAT WAY AGAIN!" Elfman shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "I WANT TO BECOME A STRONG MAN! SOMEONE WHO CAN PROTECT YOU, NEE-CHAN!" He screamed, the tears now streaming down his face.

"Elfma-AH!" Mira cried out in pain. "LET..NEE-CHAN..GOOOOOO!" Elfman roared, as the magic grew fiercer, now running through his whole body. He began growing, shirt now ripped completely as fur began to grow on his body. His hair got spikier and he had horns. He was about the height of the room now. He glared at Sol, now in Full Body Take Over.

"Knew you could do it.." Musica gave a sigh of relief. "N-Non non non non non!" Sol stuttered in fear, before Elfman swiped him away with his hand, using great strength while letting out another roar. He balled his fists and then began punching him like mad, before grabbing him and smashing him into the ground as hard as he could.

"Oi Elfman..That's enough.." Musica protested, worry that Elfman had lost control. Elfman glared at him. "You won. Don't make me have to take you down now." Musica said as Elfman continued to look at him for a second, before jumping up and climbing up the robot.

"Elfman..Stop..Can't you hear me!?" Mira called out to him as he jumped again and landed on the robot's arm, the one that was grasping Mira. He reached out for her. "Elfman.." He grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. Mira looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry..Nee-Chan..You probably never wanted to see this face again..Because last time you did it was when I couldn't control it and Lisanna.." Elfman trailed off, hiding his face. "You're..In control.." Mira stated, trembling a bit. "But there was nothing else I could do..I have to become stronger..So I can protect you and all of Fairy Tail.." Elfman showed her his face.

Mira smiled. "It was never your fault that Lisanna died. You were just trying desperately to protect us." Mira told him, gently touching his cheek. "But I couldn't do it..Lisanna died.." Elfman said, reverting back to normal. "But I'm still alive." Mira told him, giving him a hug. "We decided together didn't we..To live a full life for her sake.."

Elfman sniffed. "Nee-Chan..I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAAAAAY!" Elfman blubbered loudly, openly crying. "Honestly..What are you doing, crying? ..But thank you. Elfman." Mira smiled.

"First Gray gets lucky with that water chick and now Elfman gets a hug from Mira..I must be off today." Musica sighed, and then looked towards Sol, who was beaten, bloody, bruised, and unconscious. "That's what you get...When you mess with the Beast King." Musica laughed.

"Look..The robot's movements got even slower..We were right after all..Only one more to go!" Mira yelled out to everyone, making them cheer. "Only one left!? Easy! And I haven't seen that much destruction yet so that means Natsu still has to fight!" Loki called out as well, making everyone even more confident.

**-Lucy's Location-**

"Gihihihihihi." Gajeel chuckled as he had Lucy stuck on the wall in a crucification pose and was throwing iron knives he made with his magic at her. "Oooo close one." Gajeel snickered as he just barely missed hitting Lucy in the head. "Hey Gajeel, you shouldn't do that... you could actually hit her..." A member of the phantom lord guild spoke out. "But I'm bored." Gajeel said simply as he formed another iron knife. "Hmm now which body part should I aim at next?" Gajeel pondered flipping the knife around in his hand.

"J... Just stop it already..." A member said scared shitless. "Shut the fuck up!" Gajeel ordered as he punched the member into the floor. "I don't give two shits who she is. From where I'm standing she's one of those Tails - Piece of shit. Who gives a fuck if she dies" "I... If she dies then master will be really angry... with you..." Another member spoke out, still terrified of Gajeel.

"Then I'll just blame it on you guys." Gajeel chuckled. "God this sucks... all those Fairies are throwing their lives away just because this girl has some cash." Gajeel was bewildered as Lucy just chuckled. "Huh? You say something girly?" Gajeel asked looking over his shoulder to Lucy.

"You guys really are complete idiots, aren't you? Heh, I almost feel sorry for you." Lucy said with a smirk on her face, despite her current position."Oh, able to bluff in your situation? Maybe you're worth something after all." Gajeel believed Lucy was bluffing and called her out on it. "You fools aren't the tiniest bit scared, are you...?" Lucy still had a confident smirk but flinched as Gajeel tossed a knife missing her head by centimeters. "What was that?" Gajeel asked holding his hand to his ear.

"You're the one's who would be in trouble if I died, you know there's no way Fairy Tail would ever forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are." Lucy was trembling a bit but still stayed strong. "You'd end up spending every single day of the rest of your life cowering in fear of the most terrible guild in the world." Lucy finished.

"Interesting little theory...Shall I test it out!?" Gajeel threw a knife aiming right for Lucy's head. "OH CRAP! THAT'S GOING TO HIT! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" The members of Phantom Lord called out as at the very last second an enraged Natsu engulfed in flames shot up from the floor and caught the knife in his teeth.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled out in rage sending an explosion of flames and rubble from the part of the floor he destroyed outward. "I knew it... I recognized your smell." Gajeel said with a smirk as he knew Natsu would save Lucy. Natsu landed right in front of Lucy with a face of pure rage as fire just continued to explode out of him."Natsu..." Lucy said, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"!" Gajeel had no time to react as Natsu socked him right across the face, a small explosion forming as Gajeel was sent flying into the other Phantom members. "You okay, Lucy?" Happy asked as he tried to pry the nails holding Lucy's shackles to the wall.

"Move it!" Gajeel ordered pushing the Phantom members away but then got slammed in the face again before he could even realize what was happening. "I've never seen Natsu like this..." Lucy was stunned to see Natsu so serious and powerful. "Me either." Happy was still trying to pull out the nails. "Right now...He's strong." Happy said, almost insulting Natsu as he pulled the nail out.

"DON'T GET SO COCKY!" Gajeel rushed Natsu. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel turned his arm to an iron club and attempted to ram it into Natsu, who flipped over, placing his hands on the club. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu yelled out as he spun around on his hands and kicked Gajeel in the face, not releasing the club from his kick.

"Heh. Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel's arm suddenly turned into a jagged sword cutting Natsu. "W-what is that!?" Lucy was shocked to see magic like Gajeel's. "It's Iron Dragon Slaying magic!" Happy, despite being rather dim, knew what kind of magic they were dealing with.

"Grr... NGH!" Natsu tried to get distance but was met by a swift iron club kick to the face from Gajeel. "I think it's time we put an end to this, Salamander." Gajeel sneered. "Oh really? I'm just getting started. Ya scrap-metal bastard." Natsu said with a smirk blood trickling down his face.

'These two are the mages who use Dragon Slaying magic... the two people strong enough and trained to specifically kill dragons... are about to duke it out right in front of me. I have a really bad feeling about this.' Lucy thought to her self as she was absolutely terrified of what was to come.

**-Haru's Location-**

Haru sprinted down a hallway as fast as he could. "Not much time left..I gotta hurry up and beat Jose..!" He said out loud. "It is so sorrowful.." A voice said as Haru stopped, looking around, not seeing anyone. "Where..?"

The air in front of Haru began twisting and turning and Aria formed from it. "The spirit of a swordsman shall be broken today..How sorrowful." Aria cried, tears flowing form his bandaged eyes. "Who are you..?" Haru asked.

"I am Aria of the Wind." Aria answered. "So you're one of Jose's top fighters huh.." Haru said, reaching and placing a hand on his blade's hilt, which was on his back. "I am indeed one of the Elemental 4. It is sorrowful, but you and Fairy Tail must be destroyed." Aria sobbed.

"I'm not gonna let that happen to everyone's home..." Haru drew his giant sword. "I'm gonna stop you right here." He pointed Eisenmeteor at Aria, ready for battle.

"You all must perish. Zetsu." Aria fired many small air pockets at Haru, who quickly dodged them by using the gaps between each blast. Haru quickly closed in on Aria and lunged with Eisenmeteor. Aria faded away, the strike going right through him. Haru quickly raised his guard and began looking around for his opponent.

Aria appeared directly behind Haru. "Metsu." Aria held his hands together and created an airspace, using it to suck out Haru's energy. "!?" Haru quickly reacted to this and managed to jump back, falling to one knee and holding his head. "Woah..What was that..I'm suddenly so tired.."

"That was the magic that defeated Makarov. It is a shame that such a great mage must die a pitiful death." Aria was still crying under those bandages. "…" Haru silently got up. "It was you, huh..The one..WHO HURT JII-SAN!" Haru leaped at Aria and swung down at him as hard as he could.

Aria simply faded again and once again appeared behind Haru. "And now you too shall perish." Aria used his magic again, only this time stronger, entrapping Haru in a vortex. "GRAH!" Haru grunted, being damaged greatly. "EX...PLOSION!" Haru transformed his sword into its second form and swung at Aria, creating a great explosion due to all the air Aria had produced around them.

Aria quickly jumped back, being damaged a bit. "To think..Even after being damaged so greatly you could still unleash an attack of this caliber.." Aria said, rubbing his face, around his eyes.

"I thought..I'd take off those bandages for you.." Haru grinned while panting, having burned Aria's bandages right off. "I see..But by aiming for and destroying these bandages..You have signed your death warrant." Aria opened his eyes, both of them purple and divided into 4 equal parts. Aria's magical power began to rise.

"What the.." Haru got on guard once more, sword still in Explosion form. Aria stood still, waiting for Haru to strike. "HAAAH!" Haru charged him and swung using Explosion, but it quickly died out. "What.." Haru was surprised, this had never happened before.

"I have activated the Air Space of Death." Aria moved his hand in a circular motion. "By removing all the oxygen from this area, your explosion cannot live. All who enter are assured Death." Aria used his magic on Haru, removing all the oxygen around him, rendering him breathless while at the same time hitting him with Metsu, damaging him further.

"AAAAH!" Haru screamed in immense pain, starting to bleed. "I tried to end this as painlessly as possible..Truly sorrowfu-" Aria was shut up by a kick to the face and sent flying back. Erza stood in front of Haru, who was now freed from the spell due to her action.

"Er..Za?" Haru asked. "There. You saved me from Jupiter and now I saved you. Now stand back while I deal with him.." Erza got ready to fight, staring down Aria. "I'll make you pay for hurting Master.."

"No Erza…I started this fight..I'm gonna end it.." Haru told her. "But he-" "I know he hurt Jii-San. I'll pay him back for you too..Now get back." Haru got up and inhaled, focusing himself. "But you're too hurt." Erza argued. "This? Aw this is nothing..I've been done in way worse.." Haru grinned and then stared at Aria. "Get ready.."

Haru's sword transformed and got much smaller, the word 'Explosion' that was written on the side changed to 'Silfarion'. "The sword changed again.." Erza stated. "How sorrowful..You may change your sword but you will be crushed nonetheless. How sorrowful!"

"This..Is..For…JII-SAAAAAN!" Haru suddenly disappeared and re-appeared a few meters behind Aria in a crouched position. Within seconds, Aria broke out in dozens of wounds, yelling in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"How..How could I.." Aria trailed off, defeated. "I couldn't even see that.." Erza muttered, surprised. Haru reverted his sword back to Eisenmeteor and placed it back into its holster on his back. He then looked at Aria. "You lost..How sorrowful." He smiled and then walked past him.

"Haru..That was.." Erza was still surprised, unable to find the words she was looking for. Haru stumbled, but Erza caught him. "Oh…Thanks Erz-" Haru suddenly froze and crawled away from her in panic and jumped to his feet, standing completely straight. "WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS, MA'AM!" Haru said, saluting her.

Erza smiled. "We've defeated all of the Elemental 4..All that's left is Gajeel, who Natsu should be fighting as we speak, and Jose, who should be at the top." Erza told him. "Now that you mention it.." Haru drew his sword and once again changed it to Explosion. "I've been hearing some weird sounds from the floor below here.." He grinned. "EAT UP, NATSU!" Haru swung at the floor and created an Explosion, which broke through part of the floor and continued into the room below it.

Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, and Lucy all looked up in surprise, Gajeel jumping back for the explosion was about to hit him. "What the hell?" He asked, staring up at Haru who just grinned back at him and then pointed to Natsu, making Gajeel look at him.

"HELL YEAH! THANKS HARU!" Natsu said in between massive gulps, eating the fire happily. "That was good.." Natsu said, wiping his mouth and getting up. "I owe you one, Haru." "No problem..Just hurry up and beat him!"

"Beat me? Please! All you did was put us back on equal footing!" Gajeel yelled, charging Natsu. Flames began forming around him as he shot a death glare at Gajeel before upper cutting him with a raging flaming fist. "Levi, Jet, Droy, Lucy, The old fart, Musica, Elie, Haru, ALL of my nakama..AND FAIRY TAIL.." Natsu growled.

"Shit..IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel said, shooting a metallic version of Natsu's roar at Natsu, who raised both his hands and stopped it dead in its tracks. "HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON THEM WITH THAT STUPID GRIN ON YOUR FACE!" Natsu screamed.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME..THE MIGHTY GAJEEL FALLING AT THE HANDS OF THIS RUNT!? AT THE HANDS OF THIS WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH!?" Gajeel shouted. "I'M PAYING YOU BACK..WITH SOME INTEREST..YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY YOU EVER MESSED WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu said, pulling back a flaming fist.

"THIS CAN'T BE..I'M THE INVINCIBLE-" "CRIMSON DRAGON FIRE FIST!" Natsu roared, bashing Gajeel with a violent barrage of mighty fists, all flaming of course, sending him flying out of his guild and letting him crash into the ground hard, creating a crater. Soon, Phantom Lord began crumbling due to Natsu's attacks, along with the damage it sustained in everyone else's fights."Now..We're even.." Natsu finished, as Fairy Tail cheered from the outside.

Natsu collapsed, falling right onto his face. "NATSU!" Lucy yelled to him. "Heh..I can't even move anymore.." Natsu said, exhausted yet smiling. He looked up at Haru, who gave him a nod of recognition. "I really wanted to be the one to mop the floor with him but..Jose…Is all yours." Natsu told Haru.

"Yeah. You stay right there. I'm gonna..No, we're gonna.." Haru said, thinking of the rest of his comrades, both old and new.

"**END THIS!"**


	4. Chapter 4-A New Journey

"JOSE!" Haru shouted, using Explosion to blow down the door to the guild's top floor, where Jose sat on his chair. Haru, along with Erza, Elie, and Musica, the last two whom they met on the way up here, entered the room. Jose turned around and glared at them, immense power being given off.

"Be careful everyone. He's one of the 10 Wizard Saints." Erza warned."I don't care who or what he is. He hurt all of you..Hurt Jii-San..Wrecked the guild..Made Lucy cry...That's enough of a reason to kick his ass!" Haru yelled, looking Jose dead in the eyes. "Agreed." Musica said, popping his knuckles. "Let's beat the bad guy!" Elie cheered.

"Such young fools..You can't even begin to comprehend the danger you're in." Jose snorted. "Well when you're the Rave Master, you're sorta always in danger." Haru chuckled. "Rave Master? I heard rumors you were travelling..Not that it matters. You'll be dead soon." Jose laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Haru got on guard, sword raised. Erza equipped her Blackwing armor. Musica removed his silver skull and grasped it. Elie drew her Tonfa Blasters. They were ready to battle Jose. "Trash should learn their place." Jose waved his hand as lightning bolts shot out at Musica.

"Oh no you don't!" Haru used Rune Save to seal the lightning as Musica used the opening to throw a silver lance at Jose with nearly perfect aim. "Pathetic." Jose remarked, easily sidestepping it. "Heh." Musica grinned, as the silver deformed and wrapped around Jose tightly, like a rope. "Good work Musica!" Elie smiled, blasting Jose with her Tonfa Blasters.

"Insolent whelp.." Jose's eyes turned pure black with purple pupils, the silver shattering as Jose's power began to rise. He fired a dark beam, deflecting Elie's Tonfa Blasters and going to hit her. "ELIE!" Haru used Silfarion to quickly jump in, grab Elie, and jump out of the way in time.

"Hm..Didn't work on Sol, knew it wouldn't have worked on you..Hey Haru let's-" Musica turned to talk to Haru but stopped after taking a look. Haru's shoulder was bleeding heavily from being grazed by that dark beam. "Haru!" Elie gasped. "It's nothing! I'm okay!" Haru stood up, panting and bleeding.

"Jose!" Erza jumped and attempted to kick Jose, who grabbed her leg and just threw her back into Elie, who caught her and tumbled. Jose moved his hand in an arc as an explosion occurred around all 3. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" Musica created a barrier using his silver, protecting the 3 of them. "You go down first, Silver Claimer." Jose fired a dark beam right at Musica's chest.

"MUSICA!" Haru jumped in front of him and attempted to use Rune Save on the beam, but it was too strong. Its force sent Haru slamming into Musica and then both of them flew into the wall. "Do you want to know..Why I didn't just kill Makarov outright?" Jose asked them.

"Despair! I wanted him to feel despair! Seeing his children slaughtered, his guild destroyed! Imagine the sorrow he would feel! AHAHA!" Jose laughed manically, waving his arms and creating explosion all around.

"...Despair...?" Haru suddenly appeared in front of Jose, who was shocked, and punched him right in the nose with a powerful fist, sending Jose crashing away, veins visible on his forehead. "FOR THAT STUPID REASON…YOU HURT SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE!?" Haru screamed in anger.

"Of course.." Jose got up, rubbing his bleeding nose, which was broken. "Phantom Lord used to be the best..!" Jose used his magic to bind Haru in a strange darkness, preventing him from moving. "Best in strength, numbers, funding..But soon Fairy Tail came to power…Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts..Those names became famous..And then the name of Salamander spread around like wild fire!"

"KHHHH!" Haru struggled to break free, but to no prevail as the binding only got tighter. "Before I knew it, Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord came to represent the country..I couldn't stand it..BEING CONSIDERED EQUAL TO A PATHETICALLY WEAK GUILD LIKE THAT!" Jose yelled.

"You did this all out of jealousy!?" Erza shouted, charging Jose. "Jealousy!? No..I had to make sure who was clearly superior!" Jose put Erza in the same binding as Haru. "For a petty reason like that..GUH!" Erza yelped in pain of the constriction.

"Oh your guild has been on my nerves for a long time..The trigger for this war was when we received a quest to retrieve the heiress of the Heartfillia Conglomerate. 2 birds with one stone, as they say." Jose said, calming down to his normal attitude.

"Tell me..Jose.." Haru started. "You're standing here alone..All your soldiers have fallen..But Fairy Tail is still fighting as hard as they can...Together as comrades…So tell me..Which is the REAL shitty guild!?" Jose frowned. "Then you tell me..Whose GUILD IS IN COMPLETE RUBBLE RIGHT NOW!? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TRYING TO SURPASS ME!" The grip on Haru and Erza got tighter, and they began getting shocked too.

"GRAH!" Haru struggled to get loose. "A BUILDING MEANS NOTHING..YOU CAN CRUSH IT OVER AND OVER..I DON'T CARE! WHAT YOU CAN'T CRUSH..IS OUR WILL..AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Haru shouted, breaking free of the binding.

"For one of the 10 saints you're awfully stupid. Lucy ran away from home. You honestly think she has any money? She rented an apartment and works her ass off to do missions like the rest of us. She's laughed, cried, and fought with us. She's our family. Just like a flower can't choose where it blooms, a child can't choose their parents." Erza spat at Jose. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY?"

"I know she is worth a lot. You think I'm gonna just hand her over to her dad? I'll wring her family dry for money!" Jose laughed. "I WON'T LET YO-" Haru tried standing up but faltered and coughed up blood. "Crap.."

"Calm down there, hero. You're in terrible condition." Musica said, stepping forward beside Haru. "Please don't let the pervert trap me…" Elie prayed, stepping forward as well. "Make an opening..If I can get a clean shot in with TMC I can beat him.." Haru stood up. Suddenly the bindings on Erza disappeared as she fell to the ground. They all turned their attention to the sound of foot steps as the one responsible, stepped forward. Makarov.

"I praise you, Haru. Didn't think any of you could have broken free of Jose's magic..And nice shot to his nose too." Makarov complimented. "But as for you, Jose.." Makarov turned his attention to Jose. "You have spilled so much blood here...The blood of children. Thanks to pitiful parents, a child went through pain, and shed many tears... and that goes for more than one child as well. This has gone far enough. I must put an end to this!" Makarov spoke, completely healed.

"You wish to cause a cataclysm?" Jose asked, his power still great. "If it is necessary for my guild." Makarov said with confidence, his eyes reflecting his will to protect his guild at any cost. Makarov stood across from Jose, as the two were in a stare down. "You must leave this place." Makarov ordered everyone.

"But last time.." Haru started but immediately stopped talking, once taking into consideration the aura Makarov had around him. "Alright..He's all yours..Show him why you're the boss!" Haru said, placing his sword back on his back. "Let's go." Erza ordered as the 4 retreated.

"Now that you are here before me, I have no interest in the weaklings. But I'll make sure they're slaughtered afterwards." Jose said with his usual arrogant tone, wiping the blood falling from his broken nose. "I wouldn't be so confident. Haru's still just a baby when it comes to fighting, and he clocked you a good one. In some time he and all the others will rise to be greater than you and me.

Jose frowned. "Enough about that. It's been six long years since we last stood face-to-face like this. Who would have imagined Fairy Tail would grow so much in that time? Though it's still just a pile of rubble." Jose bragged, satisfied that he destroyed Fairy Tail. "A guild is not a physical building!" Makarov stated as a light surrounded his index and middle finger as he waved it behind him drawing a magic seal. "It's the sum of its members!" Makarov continued. "This makes me truly happy. For two of the 10 Wizard Saints to have a contest like this to determine who is superior." Jose was a little too happy about his current situation.

"Youngsters, I thank you for your efforts. You have done well. TAKE PRIDE IN BEING PART OF FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov's power suddenly shot through the roof as the clouds began to gather around the Phantom guild, waves kicked up, the earth shook and lightning struck, as Makarov fired a beam of light piercing Jose's shoulder to which Jose responded with a similar beam of darkness grazing Makarov's shoulder.

"Now let us see who is stronger!" Jose regained his footing as strange energy wrapped around his arm, his eyes black and pupils purple. "DEAD WAVE!" Jose fired off a blast of magic that looked like tortured souls as the force destroyed the ground, the attack heading straight for Makarov.

Makarov swung his arms around, forming a magic seal around him. "HAAAHHHH!" Makarov released a massive amount of power, dispelling the Dead Wave attack and sending out a massive shock wave that almost the entire town could feel. "Had you chosen to use that power for good, and become a model for those still younger than you, the world of mages would have benefitted greatly." Makarov explained.  
>"Are you preaching to me?" Jose asked, believing he was superior to Makarov. "As is custom of Fairy Tail's justice system... I shall give you until the count of three. Kneel!" Makarov ordered as he grew to a size larger than the room he was in. "Hmm?" Jose was slightly confused. "One..." Makarov began counting. "Haha, I was wondering what nonsense you were spouting, asking me to kneel!?" Jose barked. "Two." Makarov continued his count as an orb of magic formed between his hands.<p>

"YOU WANT ME TO KNEEL, TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS THE STRONGEST GUILD IN THE KINGDOM!? STOP FUCKING AROUND! IN BATTLE I AM YOUR EQUAL! NAY, I AM YOUR BETTER!" Jose continued his rant, truly confident in every word he said. "Three." Makarov had reached the number he warned. "YOU ARE THE ONE'S WHO SHOULD BE KNEELING BEFORE ME! NOW DIE! CRUMBLE TO DUST AND VANISH FROM THE FACE IF HISTORY! FAIRY TAIL!" Jose had a completely insane look on his face.

"Enough." Makarov said as he clasped his hands together. "Fairy Law... IS INVOKED!" On Makarov's command, an extremely bright light expanded from him, destroying the Shades that Jose had set loose on Fairy Tail but not injuring any of Fairy Tail's members.

"It's Fairy Law!" Erza had a smile on her face knowing exactly what was happening. "With a holy light, it assaults the darkness. It only attacks those that the caster recognizes as an enemy. It's a Super-Magic that can be counted as one of the legendary spells!" Erza explained, excited about the spell.

Jose stood in the room where he battled Makarov, completely white, his cloths, skin, hair and eyes were all white as a ghost. "Never come near Fairy Tail again." Makarov shrunk to his normal size. "You've caused a lot of damage, the council won't be quiet about this." Makarov said as he walked away, back turned to Jose. "For now we should take care of ourselves." Makarov exited the remains of Phantom Lord.

**-At the guild a few days later, after Lucy had visited her dad-**

"Hey Haru.." Natsu popped his knuckles as everyone else was chatting in the fixed guild. "We never finished our figh-" Natsu was cut off due to being hit by a table. "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Erza roared, yelling at the returned Laxus who sat at a table, with a grin. Worried guild members surrounded them.

"Then I'll say it again. This guild doesn't need weak bastards." Laxus said loudly. "To be looked down by a weak guild like Phantom Lord…It's embarrassing. I couldn't face anyone." Laxus turned to the Shadow Gear. "I'm talking about you. You were defeated by that pathetic Iron Dragon Slayer? Speaking of which, who are you anyway?" Laxus taunted. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" Tears were brought to Levy's eyes.

"Tough talk from someone who wasn't even here to fight." Musica took a step forward. "Or maybe you were too scared?" He mocked. "I could have busted them up with my eyes closed." Laxus mocked back. "Then why didn't you? Your guild mates were in trouble but you never even tried to help." Haru interrupted. "Simple. Cause it would've ended too quickly." Laxus turned to look at Lucy. "So this is the princess who was the cause of all this."

"ENOUGH LAXUS!" Mira slammed her hand down on the table. "THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU. YOU WEREN'T THERE TO FIGHT SO DON'T ADD OIL TO THE FIRE!" She ordered. "Of course this doesn't concern me. But if I did fight, I wouldn't have gotten beaten up like you worms did." He laughed.

"You were probably miles away, hiding in fear. You're even lower than a worm." Elie stuck her tongue out at Laxus. "Another thing..Being saved by people not even part of your guild..Disgusting. Especially when they're so weak." Laxus smirked and disappeared, re-appearing right behind Elie in a second, giving her an intimidating stare.

"Don't try to act so tough. I can tell how weak you are." He sneered, but turned his attention to Haru, who had Eisenmeteor pointed at his head. "Step away." Haru demanded. "Well if it isn't the little Rave Master. You don't scare me. I know you don't have the balls to attack me." Laxus lured.

"..Last warning." Haru told him. "Come on." Laxus didn't budge. "You asked for it!" Haru lunged at Laxus, blade ready as Laxus just smiled. "Stop Haru!" Elie shouted as Haru came to a stop and looked at Elie in a questioning manner. Elie looked right into Laxus' eyes. "He's not worth it." She said firmly, turning her back to him and walking to Haru.

"..Heh. Haha…AHAHAHHAHAHA!" Laxus turned around and began walking away. "If..No..WHEN I succeed this guild..I'LL ERASE ALL THE WEAK LITTLE SHITS! I'LL MAKE HISTORY'S STRONGEST GUILD! A GUILD SO STRONG IT WON'T BE LOOKED DOWN AT BY ANYONE!" Laxus disappeared from sight.

"What kind of nonsense is that..Talking about succeeding the guild." Lucy muttered. "It's not really nonsense. Laxus is Makarov's flesh and blood grandson." Mira told her. "..HUUUH!?" Lucy blurted out in surprise. "B-But they're so different!" Elie said in surprise as Mira nodded.

"Damn he really depressed everyone." Musica looked around at the guild members and then noticed Elie stand onto a table. "..Elie?" She cleared her throat. "Ahem..WHO CARES WHAT THE BIG JERK SAYS!? WE BEAT PHANTOM LORD, DIDN'T WE!? LET'S PARTY!" She shouted." ..ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered, and soon everyone was back into their usual mood. Elie chuckled.

"Let's do this!" Cana said, carrying in 2 barrels of beer. "Hey Cana.." Musica started. "No Musica. I am not gonna go out with you." Cana told him. "I wasn't gonna say that..But aw. Anyway. I got a little..Idea." Musica whispered something into Cana's ear as she smiled. "You got it. You keep him busy for a bit."

"A party?" Haru asked. "Huh? What's the matter, Haru?" Lucy asked. "Well on Garage Island we never had many parties..What am I supposed to do?" Haru asked. "YOU DANCE!" Erza said, spinning Haru around like a top. "No wait I got an idea Erza.." Musica smirked as Erza let Haru go, letting him spin for awhile before he fell, dizzy.

"Haru, you're supposed to drink alcohol at parties." Musica winked at Erza and put a finger to his lip, signalling her to go along with it. She nodded. "I am?" Haru asked. "Yep." Musica pulled him to the bar. "Hey Mira, can you get us some drinks?" He asked the lovely bar tender.

"Hm? Any preferences?" Mira asked. "Give him the most lethal alcohol you got..And a beer for me." Musica smiled. "You sure?" Mira asked Haru, who nodded being the oblivious idiot he was. "Alright. Here you go." Mira gave Musica a mug of beer and put down strange colored booze in front of Haru. "Better drink that up fast. Cana'll get mad if she sees I gave her specialty drink to you."

"This doesn't smell so good, Musica.." Haru sniffed the drink. Musica put his empty beer mug down. "Just drink it up as fast as you can. It'll make you stronger." Haru stared into his drink. "Okay.." He picked it up and chugged it. "How is it?" Musica smirked.

"…AHWTFHSU!" Haru spit it right back into the glass. "BLEEEH!" He wiped his tongue. "Didn't like it? How old are you anyways, Haru?" Mira asked him. "I'm 15.." Musica got up. "Well my work here is done." He left, before Mira could yell at him. "Then you shouldn't be drinking that. Have this instead." Mira gave him a glass of milk. "Thanks.." Haru said, drinking it and fixing the taste in his mouth.

Musica gave a thumbs up to Cana, who nodded. "Hey Elie, how do you feel about Haru?" Cana asked her. She immediately blushed. "H-How do I feel?" She stuttered. "You like him a lot, right?" Cana winked. "I-I..K-Kinda..Maybe!" Elie was too flustered for words. "Well I got a plan..See those two?" Cana pointed to Wakaba and Macao. "Go dance with them."

"Huh? With them? But why?" Elie asked. "Just trust me. If things go as planned..Which they will..You'll be dancing with Haru by the end of the night." "…Fine." Elie started walking towards the two perverts. Cana gave a thumbs up back to Musica.

Musica turned around and went back to Haru. "YOU AGAIN!" Haru got his defenses up. "Relax relax..I just got a question." Musica put an arm around Haru. "You like Elie, don't you.." He whispered. "W-WHAT!? NO I DON'T!" Haru shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?

"Oh? Then I guess that shouldn't bug you." Musica pointed to Elie, who was dancing with Wakaba, the pervert. "…T-That doesn't..Bug me..At all.." Haru resisted. "Good..Good...I wonder when he'll ask her out.." Musica taunted, making Haru twitch.

"Maybe she'll stay here at the guild then, instead of going on the journey with us. We might never see her again." Musica continued to taunt, as Haru winced. "Hey, it's my turn Wakaba!" Macao cut in, to dance with Elie as Haru grit his teeth.

"Or maybe she'd like Macao more. Then he'd propose..She'd be little Romeo's step mom." Haru clenched his fist and Musica continued. "They might even have some more kid-"

"AAAAAHHH!" Haru jumped out of his seat and charged at Wakaba and Macao. "Huh..?" They both turned around. "OH CRAP!" They shouted, and dove out of the way. "Haru? What are you-" "WE NEED TO TALK!" Haru grabbed her and bolted it outside the guild.

"You're terrible.." Mira told Musica. "Hey..I'm helping them, aren't I?" Musica chuckled. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! QUIET DOWN SO WE CAN EHAR WHAT'S GOING ON!" Erza commanded, making everyone go silent.

"I.." Haru started. "Hm?" Elie wondered, "I..Don't know what to say." Haru said, a million thoughts going through his head. "Come on..You can do it.." Musica said to himself inside the guild. "Young love…Hehah!" Makarov laughed to himself, filming from behind some bushes.

"My sister always said to be straight-forward with my feelings.." He took a deep breathe. "I like you, Elie." He finally told her. She went completely red."Y-You L-Like me!?" She blurted. "Yeah...I just thought you should know before you and Macao went off to have kids.."

Elie burst out in laughter. "Eh?" Haru was confused. "Me..Macao..Kids.." Elie said, barely able to breathe. "AHAHA! WHY WOULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Elie wiped tears from her eyes. "But..Musica said that.." Haru stopped to think. "..MUSICA!" He roared.

"You might wanna run now, Musica." Cana told him. "You wanna be my manly bodyguard?" He asked Elfman, who nodded. "A real man never backs down."

"I'M GONNA-" Haru was about to run into the guild when Elie grabbed his hand. "Wait.." Haru stopped and turned around. "You didn't let me respond to that yet.." She smiled warmly at him. "I like you too." She confessed with a blush. Haru started at her blankly, his brain processing her words as his jaw slowly dropped.

"T-Then..Are we..?" Haru asked. "I-I guess so.." Elie answered. They both had no idea what to do now. "I..I guess we should go inside now?" Haru asked as Elie nodded. "AYE!" Happy answered form the sky with a smile, giving away his hiding place. "Oops..NATSU SAVE ME! " Happy flew back into the guild.

"COME BACK HERE, NEKO!" Elie yelled at Happy, her and Haru running back inside the guild, receiving loud cheers. They both looked around, confused. "You guys didn't…" Elie trailed off, slowly turning red. "Here all of it? Sorry~." Musica laughed, high fiving Erza and Cana.

"YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS!?" Haru shouted in disbelief. "Yep. And you should thank us." Cana responded. "THANK YOU!?" Haru turned to Macao and Wakaba. "AND YOU TWO WERE IN ON THIS!?" They both stared at each other. "Y-Yeah! Totally! We were 100% in on this!" They lied.

"Puun!" Plue called from the bar stand, drinking Haru's milk. "THAT'S MINE!" Haru shouted at his partner. "Huh? How'd you get out Plue?" Lucy asked the creature, who continued to drink Haru's milk. "Get out? Was he trapped somewhere?" Elie asked. "Celestial spirit Niciolas..I named him Plue…He's my pet." Lucy held out Plue's key.

"No! Plue's my pet!" Elie argued. "Open! Gate of the Canius Minor!" Lucy opened the gate, and summoned a 2nd Plue, who sat vibrating on the bar stand. "Two Plues!?" Lucy and Elie gasped.

The two Plues look at each other. "Puuun?" The rave Plue asked. "Puuuun." The celestial Plue answered. "Puuuun!" The Rave Plue offered the other Plue Haru's drink. "DON'T JUST OFFER OTHERS MY DRINK!" Haru yelled.

"Puuun!" The celestial Plue drank it and offered the other Plue a lollipop. "Puuuuun!" The Rave Plue ate the lollipop, and they both began vibrating on the bar stand.

"I don't know if I should be laughing or weirded out.." Gray muttered. "You should be manly." Elfman answered.

"Miiiraaaa…Can I get that drink again? I think I need it now.." Haru slumped into one of the bar stools. "If you say so.." Mira put that drink in front of Haru again. Haru stared at it for a second before lifting it up and drinking it..This time swallowing the whole thing. He slammed the glass down on the table. He was still for a moment.

"LLEEEEETTTT'SSSS DAAAAAANNNNCCCEEEEEE!" He screamed, jumping onto the dance floor and beginning to break it down like an idiot. "Such a manly way of dancing!" Elfman looked inspired. "Please Haru..Don't embarrass us." Musica got onto the dance floor and started dancing just as, if not even stupider. "Even manlier!" Elfman was further inspired.

Everyone was laughing, and soon the dance floor was filled, everyone dancing around Haru and Musica. "Elie…Your boyfriend dances like.." Erza was trying to find the right words. "I know.." Elie sighed. "A master!" Erza said. "Whaaat!?' Elie blurted. "Can't let them have all the fun!" Erza jumped in, spinning people and throwing them out of windows.

"Hmm.." Makarov was in deep thought. "Something wrong, Master?" Mira asked. "I just keep feeling like I'm forgetting something.." Makarov tried to remember what it was he was forgetting. "Well if you forgot, it probably wasn't that important." Mira smiled. "I suppose so." Makarov gulped down his beer, and suddenly the lights went out. He spat the drink out, remembering what he forgot.

A spotlight appeared and shined down onto a stage that had randomly appeared. There stood Juvia. "Hello everyone." She bowed. "AH!" Lucy yelped, remembering Juvia kidnapping her. "What's she doing here.." Gray mumbled. "Gray you dog! You already got her coming back for more!" Musica nudged Gray. "What are you talking about…" Gray, clueless, asked. Juvia blushed and evaporated, flustered.

"Ahem!" Makarov stood up. "Announcement, everyone! Fairy Tail has just received some new wizards!" Makarov announced, receiving looks of wonder, as to who else besides Juvia could have joined. "Just enjoy the show..I told him not to do this.." Makarov sighed. Everyone focused on the stage as the white curtains opened.

Gajeel sat on a stood wearing a white suit, a white fedora hat, tiger print shoes, and an acoustic guitar. He began singing. "There aren't many things in live that can entertain meee.."

"His singing is like Haru's and Musica's dancing.." Elie mocked. "Manly." Elfman nodded. "Indeed." Erza agreed. Elie sighed. "I was a stray wolf, but now that I've been accepted by you guys I should try to become closer with you. Even though we were enemies, but now we are friends." He sang.

"This next one is a song I wrote especially for you guys. It's called 'Best Friend' Listen up!" Gajeel cleared his throat. "Colorful, colorful shubidoba! The melody of love blue metallic dou shoo ba! Shalalla dou dou dou Shalala shubidoba shalala!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SINGING!?" Natsu shouted. "He's pretty good…" Haru started to dance to his music, making him look even stupider. "Not bad I guess." Music started dancing too, furthering the stupidity. "AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DANCING!?" Natsu yelled at them.

"I bite those honey tightly." Gajeel saw Haru and Musica and got an idea. He looked at the closest person to him, Elie. "Oi, be my dancer." He demanded. "…What?" Elie asked. Gajeel grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her onto the stage. "Dance. Now." He ordered, giving her an intimidating look. "T^T…" She began dancing shyly.

Gajeel continued to sing. "Shalalala Shubidoba!" Macao threw crumpled up paper at him. "BOO GET OFF THE STAGE!" "YEAH YOU SUCK!" Wakaba threw a tomato at Gajeel but missed..And hit Elie.

"…" Haru turned around to face Wakaba. "…" Wakaba was shitting bricks. "…" Makarov got the video camera. "NNNNNDDOOORYAAAA!" Haru body slammed Wakaba out the wall, breaking it. "MY WALL!" Makarov cried.

Elie stopped dancing and wiped the tomato off her. "Hey..Who said you could stop dancing?" Gajeel asked. Elie inhaled. "She's gonna blow…" Gray took a step back. But he was wrong. Elie did not do anything of the sort. In fact, she started dancing again. But not in the shy manner of before. This time, she was dancing…Great.

Elie's eyes were closed, as she focused on the song. She let her body move itself, almost on instinct to the music. Without even realizing it, or even paying attention to herself in that manner, Elie was dancing like she was a pro. Gajeel just kept singing Shubidoba. The guild was amazed.

"Woah…She's almost as good as me.." Musica remarked. "SHE'S WAY BETTER THAN YOU!" Lucy yelled at him. "Aye!" Happy added. "She is really good.." Mira agreed. "You never knew she was good dancer, Haru?" Erza asked Haru. "THAAAAT'S MY GIIIIRRRRLL!" Haru cheered, ignoring Erza. Erza lifted her fist. "Wait Erza! We can just let Musica answer!" Lucy suggested. "I suppose."

"We've never seen her dance before..Maybe she used to dance a lot." Musica told them. "She's never brought it up?" Lucy asked. "You see…" Musica began explaining everything they had gone through thus far.

"So she lost her memory huh?" Gray scratched his chin. "And that Sieg guy tried taking her life? That's terrible.." Lucy commented. "It must have been so hard..I have decided…From this day on, Elie will be my disciple!" Erza declared. "Poor Haru.." Musica chuckled. "Where is that idiot now anyway…?"

Haru lay on a smashed table, snoring loudly. "Looks like all the alcohol got to him..Guess we should head back to our hotel. Looks like the party's over anyway." Musica nodded at the stage, where Elie had stopped dancing. She was sweating and panting, but smiling wide. She took a bow, receiving loud cheers and applause from the guild.

Gajeel got up and bowed as well, the audience booing and throwing more tomatoes at him, this time Elie jumped off the stage, dodging. "! She stole my spot light!" Gajeel realized, dodging tomatoes before getting hit by one dead center in the face. "..Okay. WHICH ONE OF YOU TRASHES DID THAT!?" He popped his knuckles as everyone ran out of the guild, Gajeel chasing them.

"Let's go, Elie." Musica picked up Haru and put him over his shoulder. "I swear if you throw up on me I will throw you into the river." Musica threatened the sleeping Haru. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Elie waved before leaving with Musica.

**-The Next Morning-**

" Mornin everyone!" Elie called out as she walked in with a smile, followed by Haru and Musica. "Sup." Musica greeted. Haru grumbled, looking unusually tired. "Ah. There you are." Makarov greeted them. "Ready to train my apprentice?" Erza asked Elie, who giggled. Haru grumbled again.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu asked. Haru sat down on a chair and laid his throbbing head on the table, muttering something quietly. "He's hung-over." Musica answered. "Ha! Light-weight!" Cana laughed, drinking beer out of a barrel as usual.

"..It was my first time..Never..NEVER..Again." Haru groaned. "Least you had fun last night." Musica mocked. "I did? I don't remember anything.." Haru rubbed his eyes. Makarov smirked and pulled out the camera he used the night before. "..Roll the clip!" Musica chuckled.

"RIGHT!" Makarov popped the tape into a tape recorder and, on a magically appearing flat screen TV the size of a car, the video began playing. The guild laughed, once again hearing everything Haru and Elie said.

"WHAT!" Haru jumped out of seat. "I..SHE…WE..." Haru could not seem to form a proper sentence. The guild continued to laugh, Haru regaining his ability to speak. "No wonder she was acting so weird in the morning..I just thought I was imagining things..." Elie laughed.

"So..Now..You're..My..Girlfriend?" Haru stuttered out. "And you're my boyfriend~" Elie hugged his arm. The guild cheered for them again. "Dizzy.." Haru, flustered and hung-over, said. "Need..To lie down.." Haru passed out and fell to the floor.

"Aaaah! He's out cold!" Elie exclaimed. "Gray, Natsu." Erza demanded. "Yes ma-am!" They both saluted. Natsu removed Haru's shoes and put sticks between his toes, then lit them on fire. Gray began freezing Haru's head. "….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Haru jumped up and began hopping around. "Never fails." Erza was proud.

"Okay okay..Enough fooling around. It's about time, Haru." Musica told him. "Right…We should get going." Haru put his shoes back on. "We're leaving already!?" Elie said, disappointed. "You're not gonna stay?" Makarov asked.

"We'd love to but we can't. It was nice with you guys but as we speak, Demon Card is probably plotting something." Haru answered. "So their ugly heads are still around.." Makarov began thinking. "Demon Card? What's that?" Lucy asked. "A group of baddies who don't care about killing innocents to achieve their goals!" Elie responded.

"Are they strong?" Natsu asked. "Their foot soldiers are nothing to be afraid of, but the top members are insanely strong." Musica answered. "That Sieg guy who attacked me was apart of them, though I'm not sure if that's still the case." Elie added.

"And you're dead set on going?" Makarov asked, still in deep thought. "It's my duty. Shiba trusted me. And I promised sister that I'd beat them, collect the Rave, and come back home safe and sound." Haru answered with confidence. "I gotta go if Haru is!" Elie answered. "And if I don't go they'd never stop making out." Musica answered. They punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Selfless…Strong..Pure..Kind…I can see why Rave chose you. Very well then. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy!" Makarov shouted. "Understood master." Erza nodded. "I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled. "Should be fun." Gray grinned. "Do I have to?" Lucy sobbed. "Aye!" Happy answered.

"You guys.." Haru's jaw dropped, his eyes widened. "But I can't. This is your home. You guys belong here. We'll be fine with just the 3 of us." Haru protested.

"Fairy's. We are Fairy's belonging to Fairy Tail. Our physical home is here, yes. But we roam around the world looking for adventure. Besides.." Makarov smiled.

"Do you really think you can get into a fight and leave me out? "Natsu popped his knuckles. "I still gotta make Musica tell me what he meant." Gray shrugged. "Why do I always get dragged into this stuff..But I guess you can count on me.." Lucy sighed. "Aye!" Happy flew around. "I cannot just leave my apprentice with two men. Especially these two." Erza smiled.

"These two..? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Haru asked, knowing why she would be wary of Musica. "Your alcohol abuse is dangerous." Erza told him.

"Grah..Fine…Heh." Haru grinned. "Alright then! Everyone!" Haru stepped forward and pushed the guild door open.

"**LET'S GO!"**


	5. Chapter 5-The Holy City of Rabarrier

_**-In a desert, a few miles away from Fiore-**_

Our new gang of heroes were already well on their way to a new journey. They rode on a cart being pulled by a…Peculiar animal. By this time, the Fairy Tail crew had met Griff and the vibrating horse pulling them.

"I can't believe it..." Griff was in awe. "Hm?" Musica asked. "Before...I was perfectly happy with just peeping on Miss Elie...But now...My urge grows stronger...With Miss Lucy and Miss Erza…I MAY DIE HAPPY!" Griff was overjoyed.

"You really got some weird ass pets, Haru." Gray chuckled. "I do?" Haru asked. "Well, there's Plue to start." The white creature in question, which sat on top of Haru's head, was taking a nap. "He's very cute." Erza gave a comforting smile, which freaked them out.

"Then there's the...Horse? The thing that's pulling us." Gray continued. "Also very beautiful." Erza gave another smile, creeping everyone out further. "Then lastly there's this perverted jelly thingy." Gray finished. Everyone turned to Erza to hear her response. "..Ugly." She said cold heatedly. "UWAAAAAAH!" Griff yelled as if he was stabbed through the heart by this remark.

"Heheh. Weird or not, they're still part of the team! Right, Plue?" Haru asked Plue who got up, and left his melted lollipop stuck in Haru's hair. "GAAAH! PLUE! Aw snap, it's all in my hair!" Haru tried getting it out, but to no good.

"Some help, guys?" He asked. "Want me to burn it to ash?" Natsu's fist instantly flaming. "I can freeze your head if you want." Gray said, now shirtless. "Should I cut it out?" Erza asked, equipping a blade.

"Ah..N-No thanks guys. Elie, can you give me a hand?" He asked his new girlfriend. "Sure! Get ready though..This is gonna hurt." Right after saying those words, Elie ripped the lollipop right out of hair..And took a giant chunk of said hair with her.

"OOOUUUCHHH!" Haru yelled in pain, rubbing his head. "Do I even have any hair left!?" Erza clapped. "Well done, my student. But next time, do not warn him about the pain. Let that be a surprise." Erza taught her. "Oh. I see. Okay then, next time I won't!" Elie grinned. "Stop making her evil.." Haru sighed.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started shaking and everyone was thrown off the cart. "What's going on!?" Lucy yelled in confusion. "WE'RE SINKING!" Erza yelled, as everyone realized she was right. The sand was pulling them in. But that wasn't exactly true. It was more like the ground around them was melting.

"Try holding your ground!" Musica yelled as he made a chain and threw it at the nearest tree, which melted on contact. "It's no use! Everything's melting!" "Hold your breath!" Erza managed to yell before they were all sucked up.

"Gah!" Haru gasped as he jumped out of a body of water. "We fell into a river?" He asked as his other comrades came up out of the water as well. They were all surprised, except for Griff. He was too busy drooling over the wet bodies of Elie, Erza, and Lucy.

"Whoa, get a load of this place!" Gray said in awe, looking at the beautiful old model town around them. Above them was the bright blue sky. "Didn't we fall underground? How is there a sky with clouds above us?" Lucy asked, confused.

"INTRUDERS!" A gruff voice called from behind them as they turned to see a man standing on top of a bridge. "How did you get in here!?" The man had a tattoo of love on his forehead and a scar to the right of it. His left eye was covered by an eye patch and he was carrying two large blades. "You tread upon sacred lands you are unworthy to even gaze at, filthy Demonoids!"

"Is he referring to us?" Erza asked, confused about the Demonoid comment. "I think so.." Natsu answered. "Silence! It's time for your sentence!" The man jumped down at them, swinging his blades. "DOUBLE BLADE FAREWELL SLASH!" He yelled, slashing his two blades together in an X shape.

"This guy's got some serious issues!" Haru said as he drew his sword, blocking the double slash while doing so. "Nice moves, for a Demonoid." The man complimented. "It seems you have us confused for someone..Or something else. We are human." Erza told him.

"Don't try to fool me!" The man withdrew his blades and charged at Erza. "DOUBLE BLADE BANZAI SLASH!" He was about to slash when a voice interrupted him. "Enough, Fua. It's clear these travelers are not demonoids. They are clearly human." Another man said.

This man was a lot less bulky then Fua, and his left arm was in a cast. This man's name was Solasido. "I apologize. With the recent increase in attacks, our guards are rather single-minded. We must protect Lady Remi, after all."

"Demonoids? Attacks? Lady Remi? Can you please fill us in?" Elie asked. Solasido nodded. He began to explain what the city was facing, and what exactly said city was. The Underground City of Rabarrier. Protected by the force field of Lady Remi to keep the attacking creatures, the demonoids, out.

"So the hole that sucked us up was a crack in the weakening barrier?" Lucy asked. "Yes. The demonoids have been using them to break in and attack us, in hopes of destroying Lady Remi." Just then, as if they had known they were being talked about, demonoids rained down from another crack in the sky. "YOU THOUGHT WE WERE THOSE!?" Haru blurted out in shock.

"Impossible! How can there still be so many!" Solasido exclaimed, reaching for the weapon on his back. "Leave this to me, Solasido. Your arm is still injured; you're in no condition to fight." Fua interjected. "Don't be foolish. As a knight, it was my responsibility to fight and die for Lady Remi, if need be." Solasido drew his weapon. "COME DEMONOIDS..AND TASTE MY HOLY CROSS!" Solasido charged in, along with Fua.

"What'cha think, Haru?" Musica asked. The silver boy haired in question responded with a smile.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu screamed as he charged in, roasting several of the monsters with fire. "Ice Make: Floor!" Gray used his Ice Make Magic to freeze the ground, making several of the demonoids slip, letting Lucy's Taurus take them out easily.

"Attacking such a beautiful city..Unforgivable!" Erza was running through mobs of them, cutting them down with ease. Just like Erza, Musica had made a lance out of his silver and was slicing them up as if they were butter. Elie was doing her usual thing, blasting them with her Tonfa blasters. Haru went to back up Solasido and Fua, taking out the ones attacking them with his blade.

"These strangers are strong!" Fua praised. "Fua..Look at that." Solasido pointed to the Rave pendent that Haru was wearing. "Can it be…"

"You guys really saved our hides! I'm glad I didn't go through with fighting you!" Fua thanked. "Erza would've carved that tattoo right into your skull if you went through with attacking her." Gray warned. "Aye!" Happy added.

Fua laughed. "Funny as well!" He looked at Erza, who gave him a demonic smile. "You..Were joking..Right?" He asked with a bit of fear. "We wish." Haru sighed. "Hm? Did you say something, Haru?" Erza shot him a glare. "NOTHING!" Haru dove behind Fua, whose knees were now shaking in fear of the scarlet haired woman.

"It's all clear now.." Solasido said, getting up. "What's clear?" Lucy asked. "You all did not just simply slip in through a slip of the barrier. Lady Remi pulled you in..Rave Master." Solasido smiled at Haru. "RAVE MASTER?!" Fua gasped, looking at the teenage warrior.

"Pulled us in because of me? Does she have some kind of connection to Rave?" Haru asked. "She is a descendant of one of the Knights of the Blue Sky. Would you like to meet her?" Solasido asked with a grin. "Fate has brought you to our side! With all of you with us, we may finally be able to defeat him!"

"Him? Him who?" Haru asked, confused. "The General of the Demonoid Army...**Gale.**" Solasido finished. Haru's eyes grew wide. After hearing that name, he had but only 1 thought in his head. His father, Gale Glory. Elie immediately saw the look of worry on Haru's face, because she too had heard that name from Shuda, one of Demon Card's Elemental Six, in their last encounter.

She was about to speak up when Haru looked at her, motioning for her not to say a word to the others. She did not know why he wanted that, but she reluctantly nodded. "This way." Solasido led them to Remi's castle.

"Nice place.." Gray admired. Musica whistled at the giant castle. "I wonder if it has some fire for me to eat.." Natsu muttered, rubbing his stomach, hungry. "Let's go in." Haru said, almost sounding as if he was ordering them. He was clearly still thinking about his dad. Solasido nodded and took them inside.

"Greetings, Rave Master and friends." Lady Remi sat on her throne, wearing rather casual clothes for loyalty. She was wearing a tank top with pants and sandals. She had dark skin and it was obvious which Knight she had descended from. "I am Lady Remi Maltese, grand daughter of Clea Maltese." She introduced herself.

Solasido and Fua bowed. "Uh…Are we supposed to be bowing too?" Gray asked. "You may relax. As warriors who are trying to save our planet, you do not have to lower your heads." Remi said with a bit of cheekiness.

"As you know, Rabarrier is under Demonoid attack. I believe they want the Rave of Combat I have in my possession." She began to explain, getting everyone's attention. "I had put up a barrier in this underground city to protect it, but now I realize it was a foolish idea. As the battle wages, our soldiers are becoming tired and we have nowhere to retreat to. They're wearing us down." She continued.

"Which is why I brought you all down here. You must join forces with my army, and help end this battle once and for all by destroying the Demonoid army." She finished.

"I must? Geez sister, who do you think you are?" Haru muttered. "What he said." Musica agreed. "Fine, I'll help you. Just give me the Rave first." Haru agreed. "I cannot. Not yet." Remi answered, indifferently. "Why not?" Haru asked. "Everyone has a price. Guess that's hers." Musica commented.

"Watch your tongues! Milady demands your utmost respect." Solasido warned. "It matters not. I simply cannot relinquish Rave." Remi told them. "Hey!" Elie interrupted. "Are the Demonoids related to DC?" She asked.

"DC?" Remi inquired. "Oh wow, you have been down here for awhile!" Musica answered. "They're pretty much a giant group of baddies who don't mind taking innocent lives for their evil goals. Hell, they actually enjoy taking lives. They use these weird weapons called Dark Brings. Each one has a different power and danger to it." He explained.

"Dark Bring..Yes..There may be a connection. It is rumored that their leader, Gale, uses a Dark bring." Solasido informed them, making Haru twitch. This time, all of his comrades noticed it, but they all kept silent.

"Gale's brute strength and capacity for evil are astonishing. He kills without hesitation or remorse. But if we all teamed up, we may stand a chance to win." Fua began. "Our latest batch of information tells us he is headed for the recently constructed tower. We must make a stand against him there." He finished.

"You must help us, Rave Master." Remi spoke. "You all are our last chance." Fua backed her up. "With you, Gale can be defeated." Solasido agreed. They were all looking at Haru, who remained in thought for a moment before opening his mouth.

"No thanks." He said bluntly."What!? I cannot give you Rave unless you do so!" Remi yelled at him, surprised, just like everyone else. He did not speak.

"You choose not to help us..You're coward who doesn't deserve the title of Rave Master." She said coldly. Haru remained silent. "Haru..Why won't you help us?" Solasido asked. Haru ignored him and turned around. "Hold on!" Fua shouted, but Haru began walking.

"He's acting weird." Gray stated. "Even for him." Lucy added. "There's something he's not telling us." Erza deduced. "Do you know anything, Musica, Elie?" She asked them. Musica shook his head. Elie thought for a moment for she answered. "No.."

"Meh, if he doesn't want to tell us, who cares." Natsu yawned. "You guys got a furnace in this castle? I'm hungry." He asked. "There's a furnace in the next room..But if you're hungry the kitchen's on the floor above." Fua told him. "I'm good." Natsu walked off to the furnace to have some lunch.

"Anyhow, this tower Gale will be appearing at…What's its name?" Erza asked. "The tower? It's the-"

_**Outside the unknown tower, Demonoid rally.**_

"Listen up my brethren! Today we have some very special guests! Lord Gale and his partners have come to assist us in today's battle!" Gnet, the caretaker demon of the tower announced. "There is only one task left for us to do! CRUSH THE CITY OF RABARRIER!"

The Demonoids were about to move out when a body of one of their comrades hit the ground in front of them. They all looked up to see where the body was thrown from. On top of the cliff, stood our "Coward of a Rave Master" as Remi had called him. He stood alone; hand on the hilt of his blade. "Is it really you..Dad.." Haru muttered.

"A knight!? No..Someone else. But charging in to fight us alone..Foolish!" Gnet shouted at him as the Demonoids yelled. Haru drew his sword and took a deep breath. "C'MON OUT HERE, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" He roared.

Erza fell to her knees, holding her face. Everyone was crowded around her, asking what was wrong."Impossible..This can't be that tower.." She panted. She was sweating. She was scared, which was a rare sight for Erza. She was remembering things she didn't want to remember…Painful memories. **"The Tower of Heaven!"** She spoke, as if she still could not believe it.

She suddenly jumped up. "We're going, guys!" No-one argued, they were ready fight. "Where's Natsu!?" She shouted. "He's gone!" Lucy yelled back, after checking the furnace room. "He left threw the back door!"

"RAAAAAAAH!" A chunk of the Demonoid army was sent flying away, burned. From the center of them stood our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer, hands ignited in flames. "HE'S NOT ALONE!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu!" Haru exclaimed. "Look Haru, I don't really know what's going on, but I know you got your reasons for what you did back there. I don't need to know what they are. If you're gonna fight, then so am I!" Natsu yelled, slamming his fists together. "Heh…Glad to have the help!" Haru grinned. "Now let's kick some ass!" Natsu shouted.

**And just like that, our two heroes charged in.**


	6. Chapter 6- Gale Appears! Friend or Foe?

**-In a Forest Type Area, Near a Waterfall—**

"The sky is so clear, so peaceful…Unaware of the events that are about to transpire." A man said to himself. He was wearing a coat and had dark purple hair, and had a metallic hand. "Haru and Gale..The two rays of light are about to converge." He continued to speak, the scars on his face tingling. "Blood guides them and fate propels them forward. This meeting will change the course of history." The man speaking was none other than Shuda, one of DC's former Elemental 6, until he had been defeated by Haru. "But Haru..When you meet your dad and learn exactly who he is, and everything about his past..When you discover the man beneath it all…Will you be able to bear the weight of his life?"

**-Outside the Tower of Heaven-**

"Huff…Huff…Huff..How you holding up, Haru?" Natsu asked, catching his breath. "I can't..Take much more of this.." Haru was panting as well. The two were bruised up and bloody, covered in scratches, but nothing too major, except the exhaustion of fighting so many enemies without an instant of rest. The bodies of the demonoids lay on the ground around them, cut, beaten, and burnt. Even their commander, Gnet, was down for the count.

"Hey guys! I found them!" Elie yelled out from the cliff above the battlefield. The pair of heroes looked up to see the remainder of their comrades, including Solasido, Fu, and Lady Remi. "You guys are really a pain.." Gray sighed, before they began making their way down the cliff.

"So they found us.." Natsu grinned. "Looks like it.." Haru smiled a little. "But there's no time to talk…I'm gonna go inside the tower!" Haru declared as he turned around towards the direction of the tower, and instantly froze. His face turned to shock. He blinked, because he couldn't believe it. The others all heard foot steps, slowly getting louder as they came closer. They all turned to see what Haru was seeing.

A man was approaching them. He had silver hair, just like Haru's, only longer. He wore pants with an X pattern over them and boots. He wore a coat with shoulder pads on them, and a sword draped to his side. "D..Dad..?" Haru asked quietly, looking at the man's bearded face, which had a huge scar running from the right corner of his forehead to the left side of his cheek. Everyone's face turned to those of surprise as well, realizing what Haru had just said. This man was Gale Glory, Haru's father.

Gale looked at Haru's face for a few seconds. These few seconds, felt like ages to Haru however. Finally, he spoke. "Haru, you've grown into quite the young man." He reached for his blade. "Huh..?" The dumbfounded Haru whimpered as Gale drew his sword. "I've been waiting for this day." Gale slashed out before him, and the only thing Haru could feel was a fresh cut being delivered to his body, from his own father's blade.

"HARU!" His friends yelled out, their faces turning from surprise to shock. "Why…Dad..Why are you.." Haru couldn't understand what was happening. He didn't know why his dad suddenly attacked him.

"LORD GALE! LORD GALE! KILL THEM, LORD GALE!" The few conscious Demonoids chanted, seeing their leader had entered the fray. Gale reached for his sword once more, and dashed forward. Haru quickly lifted his blade and intercepted him. "YOU'RE NOT REALLY WITH THESE CREEPS, ARE YOU!? TELL ME IT'S A MISTAKE!" Haru yelled at Gale, his minor fresh wound bleeding. Gale's face turned into pure rage. He quickly knocked Haru away and continued his dash.

Haru hit the ground with a thud, and his friends came running to him, but that's when he realized. There was a large Demonoid smashed into the ground in front of him, cut by Gale's blade. It was a Demonoid Haru thought he had already defeated. Then he finally figured it out. It wasn't Haru who Gale attacked, but the Demonoid who was aiming to kill Haru. "He..Saved me?" Haru asked in disbelief. "Then..Who is he going after right now?" Lucy asked as they all looked to see.

"I have waited for this moment for years..I've thrown away so many things…Chances..Opportunities.. Memories…Just waiting in the shadows, for this day to arrive." Gale glared at a man, with pure anger in his eyes. He pulled his sword back. "May this despicable evil disappear forever in the never ending sky..I will defeat you, scoundrel!" Gale slashed at the man. "KING!" He yelled, as the man quickly drew his blade to counter.

The blades met, and a shockwave occurred on impact, creating a crater around them. Everyone went back to being shocked at the display of power. The two stepped away from each other. "So you're still alive, Glory." King, the leader of DC, chuckled.

King had blonde hair and cold eyes. He had a beard along with a goatee, and was wearing a big black coat, while wielding a giant blade. "It looks like you've been working on your game too." "King..As in the leader of DC?" Elie asked. "Could King be leading the demonoids?" Musica asked. "The leader of the Demonoids is certainly a man named Gale…" Remi answered.

"Improving my game? I've just been warming up to take you down, King. Or would you rather I called you by your real name? Gale Raregroove!" King smiled. "Hmph. That name means little to me anymore."

"King's name is Gale too? This is too confusing!" Natsu sighed. Everyone else continued to listen to the two Gales, confused. Everyone except Haru. He was watching intently, figuring out exactly what had happened.

"I honestly didn't expect to ever meet you again. What's it been now, 10 years? Gotta hand it to you though, you're one pretty determined guy." King smiled. Gale did not respond, as Haru kept looking at his back in anticipation.

"Sorry I got you in the scuffle, Haru. I have a tendency to get single minded once I find my target. I didn't even notice I cut you as well until you stopped my attack. Bad habit, I know." Haru smiled a little "Trust me, I can relate." His friends smiled and nodded, remembering all the times Haru had done that as well.

"Haru? So Glory's son is the new Rave Master?" King inspected Haru. "Defeating Shuda, forcing Sieg to flee, taking care of my Demonoid army…I'm impressed. Does it make you feel all warm and fuzzy to see you're son as the new Rave Master, Glory? Hahaha!"

"You know damn well how I feel." Gale bluntly responded. "Not the best day for a family reunion though. On the day time intersects..The day Essential to you for the Enclaim. You do need to forge new DB's after all."

"This is where DC makes all their DB's!?" Erza shouted out in a somewhat angry tone, such a tone usual for her. She looked nervous for some reason. "Yes..But he can only do it once a year..But it won't happen this year." Gale said calmly. "Oh? And why not?" King asked, knowing exactly how Gale would reply. "Because I'm going to take you down!"

"Let's see you try." King lifted up a hand. "Black Zenith!" King fired a big black orb of energy at Gale, who tucked and rolled out of the way. "DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" He yelled to the others, as they dodged as well. The ground the orb had touched had completely disappeared, as if vanishing into thin air before the orb dispersed.

"What was that!?" Fu questioned. "That's his DB..It vaporizes everything it touches. Easily the strongest of the 5 he uses." Gale answered without emotion. "5!?" Lucy blurted out. "And he's gonna make more!? But..What's with this whole day when time intersects?" She asked.

"Over 50 years ago, on this day, Resha gave her life to create Rave. A year later, on the same day, Overdrive occurred and the war ended. A few years later, still on this day, Glory and I were born. And then years later, we created DC, yet again on the same day. And today, I will mark it by killing the both of you!" King explained.

"You should think things through." Erza told King, lifting up a blade at him. "We won't let you kill them. If you create a battle, no matter how strong you are, you won't be able to handle all of us at once." She declared. King smirked, without a single shred of fear.

"**That's some tough talk for someone like you…Erza." **A voice spoke from the tower steps. Erza's eyes widened as soon as she heard the voice and quickly jerked her head up to see if it really was who she thought it was, speaking. The others looked too, seeing several cloaked figures. Erza was focusing on the one in the very front.

"After all, you're the one who ran away with your tail between your legs." The man removed his cloak, revealing the face of a pretty young man, the same age as Erza. He had bright blue hair and was giving a menacing smile.

"Jellal…" Erza looked at him in shock, but there was something wrong with her. Her eyes drifted to each of the other members as they removed their cloaks as well. Erza was acting unusual and everyone noticed it. She was scared.

She was scared, because her past, that which she tried so hard to bury, came back to grab her by the throat once more. Not just Jellal, but all her other old friends were there too. Millianna, Simon, Wally, and Sho.

"Er-Chan!" Millianna yelled in excitement. "Well if it isn't old Erza!" Wally said, a bit too loud. "So you really did make it out of that island alive!" Sho said happily. Simon however did not say a word.

"You know all these guys, Erza?" Elie asked. She received no answer. Erza was panting, sweating, and looking in terror of her friends.

"Hey, what the hell's going on!?" Natsu barked. "Who are you guys!?" Gray asked. The two stepped forward, getting in between Erza and the others, calming her down a little bit. "Of course we know her." Jellal answered with a smile. "She's an old friend. Spent a long time with her. Until she betrayed us and left us to rot all those years ago."

"No..You're wrong..I didn't..I didn't mean to.." Erza could barely speak. "You didn't mean to? Then, you just accidently left the island alone without telling any of us, and accidently forgot to send us help?" Jellal asked as Erza flinched. "SHUT UP!" Elie shouted at him, which actually caught him off guard for a second. She glared at him, knowing full well how much his words were hurting Erza.

"That's quite enough, Jellal." King told him. Jellal nodded. "Now, I assume you'll need some more assistance with dealing with these fools?" King asked. "I still need to make some last minute preparations, so I won't be able to take part in the fun just yet." Jellal answered.

"Fua..Solasido..Go back to the palace and get 'it'." Remi ordered. "Are you sure!? But what about you?!" They questioned. "I'll be fine, I know they will protect me. But we will need it to win the battle. Go." She ordered again. But still, the two did not budge, uncertain of what to do.

"Don't worry guys, go ahead! I promise we won't let anything happen to Remi!" Lucy promised them with confidence. "Puuun!" Plue interjected. The two looked at her, then at each other, then at Plue, and nodded. "We'll be back soon!" They took off as fast as they could.

"This is all so confusing…Dad..Tell me what's going on!" Haru told his father. "..I can't. Not right now. The Enclaim has already begun, and something tells me something else is about to start as well. We have to hurry up if we want to stop it. But I promise, when all this is over, I'll tell you everything."

"How can I trust you?" Haru asked. "You'll have to decide that on your own. If you're willing to trust me, then raise your sword and join me in this battle, Haru." Gale told him. Haru took a deep breathe and then exhaled, lifting his sword. Gale gave a slight smile. "Let's take him down together, father and son."

"Hahaha! How amusing! Not only are you going to throw your own life away, but you would throw away your son's too!?" King laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another DB. "RISE AND CRUSH THESE MAGGOTS! MY 5 PALACE GAURDIANS!" The DB began shining brightly and a portal of sorts opened up in front of King. 5 figures stepped out as it closed.

"It's good to see you again, King. We are ready for battle." One of the figures spoke. "Good. I want you to help Jellal's men and exterminate the scum down there. But do not try to challenge Gale Glory, only I am capable of defeating him." King ordered as he turned around and began walking up the stairs. "I'll be waiting for you, Glory. Both of you." He was quickly out of sight.

"Jellal's men? I'm not a man, I'm a cat! Meow!" Millianna argued. "You're a woman, Millianna." Simon reminded her.

"Bringing out the big guns are we? Guess I will too then. Trinity Raven, come out." On command, 3 more people appeared. Although, people doesn't describe all 3 of them all that well. One was a Goth rock male, one was a pink haired swordswoman, and one...Was an owl. It was clear they were ready to do battle as well. "See you at the top, Erza." Jellal smiled once more before he turned around and walked up the stairs as well.

"Shit..Now we're out numbered." Musica stated. "Aye!" Happy added. "Why are there so many scary people?" Lucy sobbed. "Anyway, looks like we've got to beat them if we want a shot at King and that Jellal guy…Right Erza?" He asked mockingly, looking at Erza, who simply looked at the ground, completely out of it. Musica's smile instantly faded.

"So all of these guys are your new friends, Er-Chan?" Milliana asked. Erza did not answer. "I'd be careful if I was you guys, before she goes and stabs you in the back as well." Wally added. Erza winced in pain, ready to break out into tears any minute now. "…Shut up." Musica warned, clear anger in his voice.

"Huh?" Sho asked. "We're only saying the truth! Erza-" "I said shut up. You're pissing me off." Musica growled, giving them a rage filled glare. Sho instantly shut his mouth.

"You guys have been attacking her with your words since the moment you showed your ugly faces. How about you zip it your damn mouths and start fighting?" Musica asked. Erza looked at him weakly, surprised just like everyone else was. They had never seen Musica mad before. "What's wrong? Bring it. I'll knock some sense into all 4 of you by myself." He declared, staring directly Erza's former comrades.

"Now now, let's not get hasty. Ltiangle, the leader of the 5 Palace Guards, said. "If we all fought right here, the damage to this area would be great. Not to mention that it would just be a massive brawl." He lifted his hand. "Let's deal with this a much more organized way. At the Palace of Spirits." His hand glowed, and suddenly, everyone disappeared. Everyone except Gale.

He looked around; he was indeed all alone now. "Teleportation?" He muttered to himself before he looked to the top of the tower. "Be careful, everyone. Make sure you stay alive so I can get to know my son and all the friends he made!" Gale smiled, and broke into a sprint up the castle. "I'm counting on you, Haru!"

"Oh man…" Haru got up and rubbed his head. He was in a forest, which was odd because there was no forest in or even near Rabarrier, let alone the Tower of Din. "A forest? No..This is Garage Island.." He got up and looked around, and then his eyes locked onto someone else's. "Elie!" He smiled.

"Haru!" Elie's face lit up and she quickly ran over to Haru's side. "What happened to everyone? I remember being hit by a weird light." "It looks like we all got transported somehow.." Haru suspected.

"The palace of spirits takes the form of the place you most want to be. That is why it has taken the form of this island." Said Let, of the 5 Palace Guardians. Elie frowned, not even knowing any of the important places to her.

"I don't like following Ltiangle, but his decision was smart. An outnumbered battle is neither fun nor honorable." Let remarked. "My name is Let. Let's see what you got. Just you and me. Let's see how you fare 1 on 1." He challenged Haru.

"Haru Glory, the Second Rave Master. Sorry man, but my dad needs my help to take down King so I gotta hurry this up!" Haru grabbed his sword and charged at Let, who was already in a battle stance.

"You mind speaking in English? That Spanish is really screwing me up." Gray sighed, commenting on Rascas. They were in a snowy mountain, the place where Ur had taught him and Lyon. "But there's no time to waste, so I'm just gonna have to turn you into an ice sculpture." Gray told him, getting into his Ice Make stance. "Show me your rhythm so I can defeat you for Mon Capitan!" Rascas danced.

"KILL KILL KILL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU DEAD BOY!" Ron screamed as he jumped into the air. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu ignited his fist on fire and pulled it back. They were in a jungle, where Natsu was raised by Igneel as a child. "And then I'm gonna go find that dragon I keep smelling!"

"Puuuun!" Plue sat on a rock, sucking on a lollipop while vibrating, as usual. "Ouch.." Lucy got up and rubbed her butt. "That hurt..Are you okay, Lady Remi?" She asked. "I'm fine." Remi replied. They were in a mansion's yard, where Lucy was raised. Half of the mansion was gone though and was replaced by the Rabarrier temple, where Remi was raised.

"I'm practically alone with Ms. Lucy and Ms. Remi..Is this..Heaven!?" Griff was overly exited. "You're not alone." Rionette said from behind them. "Waaah! He's too creepy!" Lucy sobbed, hiding behind Remi. "I cannot allow any of you to leave here alive." Rionette informed them. "Too bad, because I promised that I'd protect her!" Lucy gulped, reaching for her keys. "And Fairy Tail doesn't break promises!"

"Titania Erza. What an honor. I am Ltiangle, leader of the 5 Palace Guards." Ltiangle told the delusional Erza. She still looked weaker than usual, but more collected than before. They were in what looked like to be the Tower they were currently in, except years back, when it was still being constructed. This was where Erza was held prisoner, along with Jellal and the others. She raised her blade. "I have to go stop Jellal! Get out of my way!" She ordered. "Try making me." Ltiangle challenged. Erza charged him.

"Blues City.." Musica muttered as he looked at his surroundings. Half of it was Blues City, but the other half was the same as Erza's location. The Tower when it was in construction. In front of Musica were Erza's former comrades, whom he had called out. "4 vs 1 is hardly fair." Simon said. "Agreed." Musica grinned, reaching for his silver skull.

"**Unfair for YOU." **


	7. Chapter 7- Armoured Heart

**-Lucy and Remi's Dimension-**

"You won't let me kill her? We'll see about that." Rionette said. "But the question is which one of you I take down first…I chose you." Rionette quickly grabbed Remi by her throat and lifted her up, strangling her.

"Remi!" Lucy quickly raised a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!" She summoned her celestial spirit who snipped his scissors. "So this is celestial magic...Interesting…" Rionette was impressed, but not scared. He did not even loosen his grip on Remi, who was struggling for air.

"Time for a trim, ebi." Cancer charged Rionette and tried to cut him, but Rionette turned into a shadow and dispersed, dodging, but dropping Remi in the process. "Gah!" Remi gasped for air.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you first." Rionette decided as he reformed in between Lucy and Cancer. "What!? How'd you do that!?" "My DB allows me to control shadows…Not just my own." Rionette informed her as she suddenly realized she couldn't move. Neither could Cancer. "What's going on!?"

"As long as I'm stepping on your shadows, you are nothing but my puppets. You can't move unless I pull your strings." Rionette answered, as he walked over to Lucy and snatched away her keys. "AH! My keys! Cancer! I close your gate!" Lucy forcibly closed her spirit's gate, not wanting him to be a sitting duck.

"So you can dispel the spirits without your keys? No matter." Rionette suddenly smiled, and Lucy began walking forward, without her control. "What the!?" Lucy tried fighting the movement, to no prevail. "Like I said before, you are my puppet. I can will you to do anything. Like..Kill the friend you promised to protect."

"No, I won't!" Lucy continued to struggle, but she still could not stop herself. She forcibly got on top of Remi, and placed both hands around her neck, choking her. "Now..Will you kill her or will she kill you first?"

"Remi..No..Run!" Lucy yelled at her. "Agh..Lucy.." Remi whimpered. "Come on, hit me! Get me off of you and then run!" She yelled again, but Remi barely had any strength, for being choked by Rionette before. "How dull..No fight at all.." Rionette mused. "No..Remi…I'm sorry.." Lucy apologized, sobbing.

"Well now, this just won't do." A fist came out of nowhere and punched Rionette in the back, who turned to shadows and avoided it again, leaving Lucy's shadow. "Men shouldn't be making women dirty their hands like this."

"Loke!" Lucy gasped in joy as she was freed, quickly getting off the unconscious Remi. "Your knight in shining armor has arrived." Loke boasted, adjusting his suit and sunglasses.

"Another celestial spirit…But how did you get here if I have her keys?" Rionette asked. "I'm Leo the lion, leader of the zodiac. Being the strongest, I have the perk of passing through the gate at will." Loke explained.

"Doesn't matter. Just another marionette for me to control. Loke raised his fists."You think so, eh?" His fists began glowing. "Watch out, Loke! If he steps on your shadow, he can paralyze and control you! And if you attack him he'll just turn himself into a shadow again!" Lucy informed her partner.

"That so.." Loke smiled as Rionette charged him and stepped on his shadow. "Now, how about I make you kill your own master?" Rionette smiled arrogantly. "For making my kind hearted master attack her friend…For bringing tears to her pretty eyes..Accept the punishment! LION'S BRILLIANCE!"

Loke's glowing fists began to shine even more and suddenly they exploded in light, blinding and engulfing everyone. Rionette however, took the worst of it. He began deforming and the light devoured the shadows, eradicating him.

"Woah! Nice one, Loke!" Lucy complimented. "Thank you. But I can't help but wonder.." Loke pondered. "Huh? What?" Lucy asked. "To be able to control women by stepping on their shadows…If only such a DB would've fallen into my hands..!" Lucy gave him a karate chop to the head. "You make me worried about all the girls in Magnolia, you know."

**-Gray's Dimension-**

"You aren't going anywhere, Amigo. Not in one piece, anyway." Rascas warned Gray. "Let's see what you've got..Let's dance!" The half naked Gray took his ice make stance. "You asked for it..Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray formed a hammer of ice and dropped it over Rascas, but as soon as it formed, Rascas was already in front of him.

Rascas delivered a quick punch to his face, sending Gray grinding back. 'What the hell? There's no way-' "No way I could have reacted that fast?" Rascas interrupted. "How'd he know?' Gray thought. "I wouldn't be this smooth unless I could read your mind, amigo!" Rascas answered.

"Reading my mind..." Gray stopped to think. "So he'll know exactly what I'm going to do when I attack..I'm fucked.." He thought. "Indeed you are, muchacho." Gray took a deep breath. "Gotta fight like Natsu then I guess!" Gray charged Rascas.

"Rah!" Gray went for an uppercut to his chin and then a knee to his gut, but Rascas swiftly dodged. "Nice pace." He complimented. Gray brought his hands together. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" He created and fired a lance of ice at Rascas, who saw right through it.

"I've memorized your rhythm..Ice Make: Lance!" Rascas created and sent a lance twice as big and twice as fast at Gray, surprising him. "GAH!" Gray was caught off guard and hit, sent flying back.

"He copied my attack..no..it was stronger than my own..Is that you're DB!?" Gray asked. "Correcta Moundo!" Rascas answered as he looked around. "This snowy mountain...Where you were taught by your master, right? Ur..The one whom you killed."

"!" Gray's eyes widened. "How do you know about that!?" Gray yelled. "Ah..I can feel a change in your beat...Is this a touchy subject? I read your mind when we first entered this area..When you thought of all that...Your teacher's death...Your fault."

"Shut up! ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" Gray attacked, in rage. "Oooh, An increase in tempo. I am mucho impressed…But I can match that move..TRIPLE REVENGER! ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" Rascas copied Gray's attack again, but this time, it was 3 times as strong and fast.

"Shit!" Ice Make: Shield!" Gray quickly put up a shield to defend himself. "I can see through it." Rascas appeared behind Gray as soon as he put up the shield and knocked him into it by hitting him with his maracas, breaking it and sending him into the massive geyser of ice.

"The tango was fun, however it is over." Rascas turned around and began walking away. "Hold it right there..You maraca bastard…" Gray said as he stood up, damaged. "Oh? Still got the fiest to stand?" Rascas asked. "But you should know, this battle is impossible for you to win."

"Impossible? That word isn't in Fairy Tail's vocab! I let you get under my skin…My bad..But Ur isn't dead! She lives on in her students! And I'll use what she taught me to beat you!" Gray closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, relaxing.

"To control ice, I have to become part of it..Clear my mind..And become one with my ice." Gray opened his eyes, as a look of shock came across Rascas' face. He couldn't read Gray's thoughts. "ICE MAKE: BOW!" Gray created a bow made out of ice and loaded it up with dozens of arrows, shooting them all quickly at Rascas.

"No use!" Rascas jumped into the air, dodging them. "Even if I can't read your thoughts, I can still copy the attacks you use!" He said, landing. "I won't give you time to! ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray slammed his palm onto the ground and covered the ground in slippery ice and Rascas landed, causing him to slip and fall.

"Tricky!" Rascas quickly got up, but met the end of a cannon to his face. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray quickly fired a cannonball of ice at Rascas, getting a direct hit. Rascas took the blast full force, and fell, out cold.

"Sorry but it looks like my tempo was a little faster than yours, amigo." Gray said with a grin.

**-Musica's Dimension-**

"You're life was over the moment you decided to fight us!" Wally yelled at Musica as his arm disappeared, making Musica raise an eyebrow in question. "Bye-bye." Wally's arm appeared behind Musica, wielding a gun, and fired.

"A headshot's a bit too messy don't you think?" Musica mocked as he ducked his head under the bullet and then grabbed and squeezed Wally's arm. "Graaaah!" Wally fell to his knees in pain. "Let go! You're gonna break it!" He screamed.

"Meow!" Millianna whipped her ropes at Musica, wrapping him up tightly. "Super strong, right?" She asked. "..Kinky. Sorry but there's no time for this kind of stuff today." Musica took a deep breathe and flexed his entire body as hard as he could, ripping the whips apart. "Meow!?" Millianna was surprised.

"Grrr take this!" Sho threw a card at Musica, attempting to trap him inside of it. Musica crafted his silver into a long knife and cut the card in half. "That all you got, Shorty?"

"Attack him all at once, guys!" Simon commanded as he used his darkness to engulf the area in darkness. "He can't dodge what he can't see!" Musica looked around, unable to see a thing. "I have a question for you all…Do you hate Erza?"

"Of course!" Sho yelled. "She left us to die in that damn tower!" Wally shouted. "Er-Chan abandoned us!" Millianna pitched in. "…Bullshit. You don't hate her. I noticed that when Erza saw you she was scared..Scared of what you would say to her. But I when you all saw her, I saw the happiness in your eyes. You were relived she was okay."

"Shut up!" They all yelled as they all tried attacking Musica in the darkness, Millianna with her whips, Sho with his cards, and Wally with his blocks. "Deep down inside you all know that what he told you can't be the truth. But you had no choice but to lie to yourself and force yourselves to believe him, because he was the one who saved you from dying, right?" Musica asked, blocking and dodging the attacks.

"All this time you've still had faith in her, but it just got clouded with all the crap he's been feeding you...Do you understand what I'm getting at? Erza isn't the one who betrayed you, Jellal is!" There was a thud and the darkness cleared, and the 3 were pinned to the ground by silver nails. Musica stood unharmed, as did Simon.

"You 3 need to open your eyes to the truth, and see that Erza isn't at fault. He already did...Right?" Musica asked Simon, who nodded. "You're smarter and stronger than I originally expected…None of us could even see you attack."

"Is he telling the truth, Simon!? Was Jellal lying!?" Wally asked his comrade. "..Darkness." Once again the area was engulfed with darkness, and when it cleared, the 4 of them were gone, leaving Musica alone.

"They're gone.." Musica sighed and then smiled. "I've cleared up your name, Erza. So you better return to your former self and start kicking some ass!"

**-Erza's Dimension-**

"Guh!" Erza hit the ground with a thud, her blackwing armor being destroyed. Ltiangle stood away from her, unharmed. "Not too bad. You aren't close to my level, but you are skilled nonetheless. But if you're fighting on that side of the war, it is nothing more than a waste of talent and power."

"Be quiet..Don't you dare speak ill of my nakama!" Erza stood up and equipped her purgatory armor. "All who have seen this armor of mine have been defeated!" She declared, but Ltiangle showed no emotion. "You cannot fight me, let alone defeat me, if you do not know what I am capable of."

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Erza swung her gigantic blade, creating a shockwave that rushed at Ltiangle. The shockwave hit an invisible shield and was nulled as Ltiangle raised my arm, and suddenly 4 large blasts of energy hit Erza, her armor breaking apart.

"Kah!" Erza coughed up blood. "How…I can't even see his attacks coming…Unless..That's the power of your DB!?" Ltiangle nodded. "Transparent, the ability of invisibility. You cannot block or evade attacks you cannot see. Nor can you penetrate my invisible defenses."

"Then I'll attack you from all directions!" Erza equipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and several dozen blades. "Take this!" All the blades rushed at Ltiangle, but he was gone. Erza couldn't see him at all.

"What!?" Where'd you go!?" She looked around, still unable to see him. "I haven't gone anywhere." Ltiangle re-appeared. "IDNIALOQ!" Suddenly lasers come from all directions and pierced Erza's body in several places, her armor shattering and wounding her all over her body. She fell.

"I am disappointed, Titania. Is this all you have to offer? Are you so weak of a warrior that you allow your emotions to completely cloud your vision and interfere with your battles? If you were clear minded, you probably could have deduced I could turn myself invisible and hit me with that attack. There's no way you can defeat a master of emotions like me, then. You are weak." Ltiangle spoke. Erza twitched.

"You're right..I am weak..But it is not because I fight with my emotions..It is because my emotions have never been enough to protect those I care about…I've been weak from the start..A big cry baby who would hide herself behind some armor and shield her heart…" Erza forced herself to her feet.

"Capable of standing with such wounds? Impressive." Ltiangle complimented. "I understand now..I have to master my emotions as well..And remove the armor from my heart.." Erza reequipped another outfit. She wore bright red pants with flames on the side and bandages around her chest, her hair tied back in a pony tail and wielding two katanas.

"You intend to fight with that? Have you a death wish?" Ltiangle asked, confused. "No..I'm going to defeat you now." Erza told him with confidence. "Defeat me? Perhaps I knocked some screws loose in your head. No matter. Maybe you will find a better existence in the next life." Ltiangle turned invisible got ready to attack, Erza unable to see where the attack would come from.

"Hah!" Erza rushed forward full speed. "Die!" Ltiangle fired a large, invisible beam at Erza with all his might. "I can sense it!" Erza pulled back one her blades and swung it at the beam with perfect timing, slicing the attack clear in 2, her katana shattering in the process. "With one sword, she…No…Stop!" Ltiangle cried out in fear as Erza pulled back her second blade.

"Master of your emotions? Then why aren't you able to hide your fear!?" She yelled as she slashed forward and a few seconds later, Ltiangle re-appeared, a massive bleeding wound present across his body.

"How could this be..I am invincible.." Ltiangle fell to the ground, defeated. "No-one is invincible. That is why we have nakama to support each other. I'm on the right side of this war." Erza said as she reequipped her regular armor and looked at the door. "Get ready Jellal, I'm coming for you!"

**-Haru and Elie's Dimension-**

"Huff..This guy's good..He's matched me blow for blow.." Haru panted, banged up and bruised, bleeding a bit. Let stood across from him, in the same condition. "Huff..To be honest, I never thought you'd last for this long. I give you credit." Let complimented, panting as well.

"…Do you hear that?" Haru asked, looking around. "Hear what?" Let said, focusing on a faint sound he could hear.

"IIIIIIGGGGNEEEEEELLLL!" Natsu roared as he ripped through the dimension, appearing before Haru, Let, and Elie. "Natsu!?" Elie exclaimed in surprise. Natsu landed and looked around. "Where are you, Igneel?!" He shouted.

"Impossible…He switched dimensions and came here!? I can sense Ltiangle has been defeated so the magic has weakened, but it still a very difficult task..Yet he did it with no effort…Intriguing." Let complimented as he focused on Natsu, who was staring right at him.

"The smell is coming from you…Are you a dragon!?" He asked the warrior. "..Not exactly. I am of the dragon race. Consider me a dragon with a human form." Let answered.

"Do you know a dragon named Igneel?" Natsu continued to question. "I do not." Let answered. "But I may have a clue on where he might be." Let told him. "You do?! Where?!" Natsu yelled. "I am afraid I cannot tell you that." Let said as he got into a fighting stance.

"…Then I'll beat you down and force it out of you!" Natsu also got into a fighting position. "Haru, leave this guy to me." He told his comrade. "You sure you can fight properly? I mean, you just had a fight too, right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah but he was a weakling. Kept going on about killing me and then tried hitting me with needles, but I dodged and knocked him flat with one punch." Natsu answered. "Hmph. Ron. He was the weakest of us all." Let pitched in. "Good, or else I'd be disappointed." Natsu grinned.

"Alright. He's all yours. Just be careful though, he's strong! And he hasn't even pulled a DB yet! And Let, we'll continue our battle another day!" Haru declared. "Let's go, Elie!" Elie nodded. "Yeah!" They both took off, looking for an exit.

"Hmm..You just said that dude I took out was the weakest right..Is it safe to say you're the strongest?" Natsu asked. "Correct. Although Ltiangle is the leader, my strength surpasses his. The only reason he is leader is because I have no care for King or Jellal and their plans or what happens to them. I fight for myself, and therefore am not trustable enough." Let replied.

"**Good..Then I don't have to hold back!"** Natsu smiled wide and ignited his hands with fire.


	8. Chapter 8- Dragonic Duel

Haru sprinted alongside Elie in a dim hallway, when he noticed she kept staring at the ground, as if bothered by something. "Something wrong, Elie?" He asked. "Oh..It's just..I couldn't remember any important places to me back then when the dimension was created, having lost my memory and all.." Elie answered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna help you regain your memories. I promise." Haru re-assured her with a smile. "I know..." As they entered the new room, it began altering as if shape shifting. "What's going on?" Haru asked as he looked around, the room taking on a familiar form. "This is.."

"The dog races!" Elie exclaimed. She was right. Around them was a race track and lots of rows of seats. "But why.." Haru asked but then realized that the dimension took the form of the place most important in one's soul. For him, it was Garage Island in his fight with Let, so this had to be Elie's.

"This is the only place I could think of…That actually held value to me. This is where we met, remember?" She giggled shyly.

"Elie.." Haru looked into her eyes, and she looked back into is. Slowly, they both moved in closer, eyes slowly closing. Suddenly a loud screech of a guitar rang, interrupting them. "Ow!" Haru held his head, pulling away. "Who's playing that so loud!?" Elie covered her ears. They both looked to the center of the race track.

The Goth whom they saw earlier was standing there, wailing away at his guitar. "Grah! Stop that!" Haru called out to him. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little rock?" The Goth asked, stopping . "No..It's just REALLY loud." Haru replied. "And annoying!" Elie answered.

"No respect for good music." Taka shook his head. "Hey, listen to whatever you want, I won't hate on it...Just..Quieter.." Haru told him. "Yeah. You totally ruined our moment." Elie was clearly sour. "Heh, kids like you don't even know what a real moment is!" Taka licked his lips with a smile.

"Right after I barely worked up the courage too.." Haru sighed. Taka whipped his hair at Haru, who quickly side stepped it, but the hair destroyed part of the ground. "Whoa! Gonna make this a fight after all, huh?"

"I'm gonna show you hell." Taka smiled sadistidly. Haru drew his blade and stood ready. "Hehehe…Ready to fight me, good…But what about your girlie over there?" Taka wailed away on his guitar again, the sound even louder than before. "ROCK OF SUCCUBUS!"

"Still too loud!" Haru yelled, covering his ears. "ROOOOCKKK!" Taka screamed as Elie suddenly dropped to her knees in pain. "Elie!" Haru called to her. "AH!" Elie screamed as she began to glow. Once the glow faded, she was very different. She was wearing tight leather plants and a very revealing tank top that went down to her belly button. She was wearing mascara, lipstick, and other make up to. The only thing that didn't change about her was the color of her hair.

"Hey! What happene-" Haru took one look at her and blood began dripping form his nose. His male instincts had taken over for a second. "Hell hell hell..Go to hell.." Elie smiled devishly, very unlike her. Haru wiped the blood from his nose, blushing, pervy smile, but quickly shook his head. "This is no time to be thinking like that! What happened!?" Haru yelled at Taka, regaining himself.

"I made her my succubus." Taka answered bluntly. "Succubus? Elie, are you okay?" Haru turned around to ask her, but met a swift kick to his gut, taking him completely by surprise. Before he could even figure out what happened, she hit him in the head with a fist, knocking him away.

"Guh!" Haru hit the ground with a thud. "Elie..?" He asked her, worried. "Ready to see hell, you little bitch!?" She laughed. "Grrr…What the hell did you do to Elie!?" Haru shouted at Taka. "I already told you, didn't I? I made her my succubus! She's nothing more than my slave of rock who wants to bathe in your blood!" Taka laughed.

"Rock on!" Elie grinned, licking her lips at Haru. "Elie..Don't you remember me!? It's me, Haru! Your boyfriend!" Haru tried to jog her memory. "Oh, I remember you just fine!" Elie walked closer to him, smiling.

"You're my piece of shit boyfriend who's too pussy to even make a move!" Elie drew her Tonfa blasters and slammed them into Haru's chest, knocking the air right out of him. "Took you long enough to ask me out, and you still haven't even done anything except hold my hand, you weakling!" She pointed the Tonfa Blasters right at him. "Though I suppose I should call you my EX boyfriend now!" She fired, hitting him dead on.

"Kah!" Haru took the full blunt of the attack and went skidding back. "Damnit!" He gripped his blade and charged her quickly. "Stop this!" He swung his sword at her, but stopped an inch away, unable to go on. "I can't hurt you.."

"Too bad. Cause I'm gonna MURDER YOU!" She fired at him again, but this time he managed to block with his blade, being knocked back in the process. "Don't forget about my rock!" Taka whipped his hair from behind Haru and hit him in the back, the sneak attack making Haru let go of his blade.

"Crap!" Haru reached for his blade, but Taka's hair wrapped itself around Haru and slammed him into the ground, pinning him, the sword out of Haru's reach. He struggled to move, but he couldn't get free. "Finish him, my slave!" Taka ordered. Elie towered over him, Blasters ready. She kicked him in the ribs a few times, making Haru grunt with pain and cough up some blood.

Haru's eyes were closed in pain, but they opened once he felt something hit his face. It was water. He looked up to see tears falling from Elie's face, onto his own. "Elie..?"

"Hey, what're you crying for?! Hurry up and kill him! I'm ordering you!" Taka yelled angrily. "I know…But it hurts…" Elie sobbed, gripping her chest. "Whenever I hurt him, my heart starts hurting more and more…I can't bear to see him in pain.." More tears fell onto Haru's face.

"I knew it.." Haru smiled. "The real Elie's still in there…" Elie was shaking. "FUCKING KILL HIM IN THE NAME OF ROCK!" Taka strung his guitar again, as Elie winced in pain. She slowly pointed the Tonfa blasters at Haru, arms shaking, trying to resist. "Run.." She whimpered, her control failing.

"Turning my innocent Elie into something she would hate.." Haru shook with anger. "I won't forgive you!" He roared, ripping right out of Taka's hair. "Impossible!" Taka gasped. Haru did a flip backwards and then leaped at Elie.

"FIRE!" Taka screamed at the top of lungs, as Elie pulled the trigger for her blasters, despite trying as hard as she could to fight it. The blasts hit Haru dead on again and caused a small cloud of smoke to form.

"RAAH!" Haru jumped out of the cloud, shirt ripped to shreds and bleeding, bruised up. He pulled his fist back. "He's gonna hit her!?" Taka shouted in disbelief.

"WAKE…" Haru swung his fist forward and opened it into an open palm, grabbing Elie by the back of her head and pushing it into his chest, wrapping the other arm around her in a hug. "UP!" He brought his mouth down and kissed her forehead.

"…Haru…" She said weakly, her eyes wide in surprise. "I'm here for you…Like I promised…Right here at this dog track!" Haru told her. Elie closed her eyes and began glowing again, and this time when the glow faded, she was back to normal.

"T-This isn't possible! Breaking my control on her through emotions and willpower!?" Taka screamed in fear.

"Let him have it, Elie." Haru grinned. "Gladly!" She snarled, pointing her Tonfa Blasters right at Taka's face. "No..I'm sorry..Don't!" He pleaded. "You made me hurt the person I care about the most…Pay for it!" She pulled the triggers, blasting Taka and breaking his guitar apart. His hair burnt up into nothing and he was sent flying, hitting the ground hard, out cold.

"Nice one!" Haru cheered, quickly losing his balance and falling, being caught by Elie. "Haru..I'm..So sorry.." She apologized, tears back in her eyes. "It's okay..It was his fault, not yours. It was him who had that creepy power."

"But.." Elie was ready to start bawling any second now. "I knew you were fighting as hard as you could for my sake, I could still feel your warmth even while you were like that." Haru gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said back then, though?" Haru asked. "About me being your ex boyfriend now?" Elie gave a slight smile. "You know I didn't, stupid..But I did mean the other part." She smiled wider. "Hm? What part?" Haru asked, confused now.

"The part about you being the person I care about the most in this world." Elie told him warmly, paying him back by kissing his cheek. "Heheh…You know, this place is really important to me too." Haru got to his feet. "Are you okay to be standing!?" Elie asked him with worry. "Little sore, but I've been through a way worse." He picked up his sword.

"Oi! Haru! Elie!" Lucy called out to the couple, her, Remi, and the pets running into the room as it reverted to its original form. "Oh, Lucy, Remi. And Plue and Happy and Griff! Glad to see you guys are safe." Haru commented.

"You too." Lucy said gladly. "But you look pretty beat up. What happened?" Lucy asked, Elie frowned. "Long story that I'd rather not tell anyone, sorry." Haru put his hand on Elie's shoulder, comforting her. "Anyway, there are two passages out of here..Which way do we go?" He asked.

"Actually…We must split up." Remi told him. "Huh? Why?" Haru asked. "I had sent Solasido and Fua to bring a certain item for me..They should almost be here, so I must go back outside and find them, however I need Elie."

"Need me? For what?" Elie asked. "Long story short, you're the only one who can actually pass on the item we brought. "Only you have that power." Remi answered.

"I'm confused but okay..If it'll be useful to Haru, I'll go with you!" Elie decided. "Me too, I still have to see my promise through to the end." Lucy pitched in. "Thank you." Remi nodded.

"You guys go back outside and I'll try finding my dad." Haru took a step forward, but Elie grabbed his hand. He turned around. "Be careful, okay?" Elie said. Haru nodded. "Yeah, you too."

"You guys are surprisingly really cute.." Lucy sighed, a bit jealous. "They llliiikkeee each other!" Happy commented, rolling his tongue. "See you guys later!" Haru sprinted towards the forward exit. "Let's hurry !" Elie commanded, leading the others towards the backside exit.

**-Natsu and Let's Location-**

"Hup!" Let threw a forceful kick at Natsu, who blocked it with his arm. They were both bruised up and bleeding, clearly damaged from the battle already. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu used his free hand to uppercut Let who was sent flying up, but flipped in mid air, kicking Natsu in the jaw, and landing on his feet.

"Heh..Not bad." Natsu complimented, wiping his bleeding lip. "Likewise." Let retorted, using his forearm to wipe some blood from his nose. "But I'm just getting started!" Natsu covered his hands with fire and charged Let.

"Good, otherwise this wouldn't be a battle worth fighting!" Let covered his hands in a red flame like energy as he charged and quickly slugged Natsu across the face. Natsu planted his feet, taking the hit. "FIRE DRAGON'SCRUSHING FANG!" Natsu gouged his hand into Let's side, digging into it.

Let took the hit and stood his ground. "Rah!" He grabbed Natsu by the collar with one hand and punched him in the face once again with the other. Natsu smiled after taking the blow, grabbing Let by the collar and punching him again as well.

This went on for several more blows, each warrior bashing their fists into the other's face as hard as they could, not wanting to give in at all. They kept punching and punching, slowly wearing down. At the same time, they both covered their feet with their fire and kicked, crossing each other and forcing the other back.

"I can't figure it out..Are you not even using a DB right now? Or am I just not aware of what it's doing yet?" Natsu asked. "I have no use for such dishonorable tools." Let answered. "Huh? But you're with DC. Why do you care about honor?" Natsu asked again, confused.

"DC is just a tool I use so I can battle and defeat strong opponents. I just ignore the DB's. They are irrelevant to my existence. I am simply on a quest to meet strong foes, so I may increase my own power." Let answered. "My life is about combat."

"Haha..You'd fit right in at Fairy Tail then..FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu created a fireball in his hands and threw it at Let, who quickly inhaled some air. "Flame Dragon Flare!" He shot out a missile at Natsu, ripping through the fireball and hitting him head on.

"Hah, bad move!" Natsu grinned as he began gobbling up the flame. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A DRAGON SLAYER!" Natsu charged Let, fire covering his body. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He tackled Let into a tree, chipping off some of his scales and making him cough up blood before jumping away from him, inhaling.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu exhaled a wave of raging fire that charged at Let, hitting him dead on. "Got you!" Natsu sneered, before his eyes turned to eyes of shock. The flames grew smaller and smaller until they were gone, Let wiping his mouth.

"It seems we share a lot of the same powers." He stated. "Stop copying me you bastard!" Natsu barked at him, annoyed. "And how come you can eat fire too!? You weren't raised by a dragon!"

"If you haven't noticed, I am more dragonic than you are. Is it really so unbelievable that I can produce flame but not consume them?" Let asked as Natsu scowled, but then smiled. "If we keep eating each other's flames, this will go on forever. So no more chowing down." Natsu told Let, who nodded in agreement.

"Come, then." Let got into a fighting stance and raised his guard, using his fingers to motion for Natsu to come at him. "RAAAH!" Natsu's eyes turned dragonic and he charged Let, throwing a flaming fist. Let quickly side stepped it and hopped up, bringing his knee into Natsu's jaw.

Natsu grabbed his foot and flipped over it. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu used his flame covered foot to drop kick Let in the head, making him hit the ground hard. Let cushioned himself with both his arms, using them as a base to push off and deliver a lightning quick elbow to Natsu's gut, knocking the air right out of him.

While Natsu gasped for air, Let sweep kicked him, catching him off guard and making him lose balance. Let then pulled back both of his hand and slammed his palms into Natsu's chest, sending him flying while coughing up blood.

Natsu stayed down for a few seconds, but rose to his feet, panting. "Ngh.." He rubbed his chest. "Is that all?" Let asked, getting back into his fighting stance again. "Not even close." Natsu answered, raising his fists. "Crushing you will be worthwhile." Let mused.

"Took the word's right out of my mouth." Natsu lit his hands on fire. "I'm fired up!" Natsu charged Let quickly, the fire spreading to his arms. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu lashed at Let, sending two waves of fire at him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S INFERNO DRAUGHT!" Let sent a large torrent of fire at Natsu, like a condensed version of his roar as Natsu opened his mouth to eat it but quickly shut it, remembering the agreement. The attacks hit Natsu and Let at the same time, knocking both of them back a few steps, but causing no real damage since they were both resistant to fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu slammed his fist into Let, fire pumping out from his elbow, increasing the force and speed of his punch, rendering Let unable to block, sending Let flying into the air. Let quickly regained himself, despite being midair.

"EARTH DRAGON GOLDEN STORM!" Let slammed his feet into the ground with a loud crash, the pressure causing the ground under them to break, knocking Natsu way off balance as Let quickly rushed and spin kicked Natsu in the side of the head.

Natsu raised his arm to block, but suddenly fire burst out from Let's hamstring, increasing the speed and force of his kick like Natsu's elbow, hitting Natsu directly and sending him crashing away. Natsu quickly jumped up, taking immediate notice of Let's skill to copy his move after seeing it once.

"Even the mightiest of Earth crumbles under the heel of a dragon." Let informed Natsu. "Lucky I'm not Earth then.." Natsu smiled. "Lucky indeed." Let agreed, energy engulfing his body. "Guess I gotta get even more fired up.." Natsu grinned wider, his fire increasing.

"HOLY DRAGON..SMASH!" Let suddenly rushed forward with lightning like speed, tackling Natsu with an insane amount weight, the pure force breaking some of Natsu's ribs. Natsu coughed up blood and gritted his teeth. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS! FLAME LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"

Natsu unloaded a barrage of smoldering fists onto Let's body, each hit causing a small explosion on impact, sending Let flying away violently. He coughed up some blood, realizing a few of his ribs were now broken too. He gridded to a stop.

"Give..Up yet?" Natsu asked, panting hard. "Never. I cannot lose. I swore to myself I would never lose until I accomplish what I set out to do." Let answered. "Well, I'm not gonna lose either. So long as my guild stands, I will not tarnish Fairy Tail's name!" Natsu declared.

"Is that why you fight? For the sake of your comrades?" Let asked. "Damn right..As long as I have friends to protect, I'm never gonna give in!" Natsu answered. "It appears you and I are not so similar after all. You fight for others while I fight for myself. Good or evil matters not. There are only two sides in battle."

Let jumped high into the sky. "Those who live and those who die!" He pulled his arm back, gathering a huge amount of energy into it.

"Fighting for yourself only makes you weaker..I'll beat you because I have a REAL reason to fight!" Natsu screamed, igniting one of his fists with a massive glowing flame. "I'll show you the magic that breaks dragon's scales..Rips through their entrails..And strikes fear into their souls!"

"Secret Art.." Both of them chanted, focusing on each other. "FLAME LOTUS.." Natsu jumped out at Let. "HOLY DRAGON.." Let came down at Natsu. "EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu threw his fist at Let. "SPREAD TIGER!" Let threw his fist at Natsu.

**The fists collided.**


	9. Chapter 9-The Death of a Warrior

There was a massive explosion, so violent that it ripped the ground apart and burned the trees to nothing. It soon dispersed, leaving the two warriors on their last legs, both looking into each other's eyes with determination. They both panted uncontrollably, covered in their own and each other's blood.

"…Name?" Let asked in between pants. "Natsu…Dragneel…Don't..Forget..It.." Natsu answered between pants. "Let…Dahaka…" Let fell to his knees. "I want..To fight you..Again sometime.." Natsu collapsed onto his stomach.

"Me too..It seems this one..Is a draw.." Let collapsed onto his back. "No..You win..You were already part way through your battle with Haru when I came in…You weren't at 100% strength." Natsu sighed. "But I swear I'm gonna beat you next time."

"Fighting for the sake of others..Might not be so bad.." Let used the last of his energy to spit a fireball at Natsu, who quickly gobbled it down with surprise. "Go..Protect them.." Let ordered, as Natsu got up with some strength now.

"Thanks, Let." Natsu turned around and began walking away. "Oh, and I meant what I said earlier. You'd fit in perfectly with Fairy Tail." Natsu gave a kind smile before running away. Let looked into the sky. "Fairy Tail..Nakama who I can put my life on the line for and would do the same for me…Heh." Let smiled.

**-Top of the Tower—**

"Pathetic!" Jellal punched the table in front of him, breaking it in, and sending the chessboard and its pieces flying. "The Silver Claimer defeated Fokuro, The Girl of Etherion defeated Taka, and even all the Palace Guards have fallen…Oh well, the strongest of the trio is still left."

Jellal removed his cloak, now wearing a sleeveless shirt and pants. "But the real fun has still yet to begin…King and Gale are doing battle as we speak, and Erza is almost here..Haha..HAHAHA!" Jellal exited the room, ready to continue his plan.

**-Haru's Location—**

Haru ran down corridor after corridor, trying to find a way back to his dad. Eventually he got the point where there was only one route left that he did not check yet. "Looks like that one has to be it.." Haru murmured, walking towards it, but stopped. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him.

He turned around to see the pink haired swordswoman he saw earlier in front of him with a smile. "Greetings, Haru Glory. Or should I call you the Rave Master? My name is Ikaruga." She introduced herself.

"I'd rather not get into any meaningless battles, so I'd appreciate it if you moved." Haru told her. "How kind." Ikaruga giggled. "However, this battle holds meaning to me. Crushing the warrior selected by the Rave Stones, quite the honor."

"So you're gonna make me get you to move out of my way the hard way, huh?" Haru asked, drawing Eisenmeteor. "If you think you can get me out of your way, try." Ikaruga taunted him. "Hah!" Haru charged her quickly and slashed forward with his sword.

Ikaruga raised her sheathed sword and blocked it easily, knocking Haru aside with little effort. Haru quickly regained himself and got ready to charge again when Ikaruga put her hand to the hilt of her blade, making him stay back with caution.

She unsheathed her sword in one fast, smooth motion, drawing her blade. Within seconds, a number of bleeding cuts appeared on Haru's body as he winced in pain. His eyes widened, surprised. "That was a greeting. What's wrong? Couldn't see me move?" Ikaruga asked with a smile.

"Guess I'll have to take this seriously if I wanna get out of here in one piece." Haru said, changing his sword into its Explosion form. "That's more like it. After all, I am no mere passerby on the road." Ikaruga pointed her sword at Haru, ready for battle.

"I can tell." Haru got into his fighting stance. "But I'll beat you all the same. King included." The smile left Ikaruga's face. "Big talk for such a little man. Here I come." She raced at him and slashed forward, but Haru blocked it with his sword, holding her at bay.

Haru swung her off of him, and pulled back before slashing again. She flipped over him, kicking him in the back of the head and leaping off it, landing behind him. "She's agile..Moves like the wind.." Haru noticed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is that all?" Ikaruga asked him with a smirk. "Not even close, lady." Haru leaped into the air and pulled his sword back. "EXPLOSION!" He swung forward, creating a forceful explosion. "Form of the Moonless Sky." Ikaruga's sword moved as a blur as she cut through Haru's explosion, cutting him with several slashes.

"Gah!" Haru went flying back due to the force, hitting the wall behind him with a thud. Ikaruga pulled her sword back. "Garuda Flames!" She slashed forward, sending a stream of fire at Haru. "Rune Save!" Haru changed his sword and slashed through the flames, sealing them into his sword.

"Not bad. Your sword, that is. Without it, you'd be long dead." Ikaruga somewhat complimented. "Tch, you don't mess around, do you?" Haru asked, changing his sword into its Silfarion form. "On the contrary," Ikaruga began. "I am not serious yet."

"SILFARION!" Haru burst out at Ikaruga with immense speed, whipping out dozens of lightning quick slashes. "Not good enough." Ikaruga dodged each and every slash as if she was a paper flying in the wind. "Empty Flash!" She swung her sword in a wide semi circle, cutting Haru deeply from one side of his waist to the other.

"Kuh!" Haru grunted as he was forced back off balance, rubbing his wound before regaining himself. "Nearly cut me in half.." He informed Ikaruga. "That's what I was aiming for. Though I must compliment your reaction time. Anybody else would have been cut in two. But getting to show you our difference of skill is why I love battle so. Don't you think?" Ikaruga laughed.

"I have no love for combat." Haru told her, getting her attention. "But I fight on as the Rave Master and as a human being. I can fight because I have a spirit that sees the world as it SHOULD be, NOT this rut drenched with hate and blood. **And I'll make it that way, I swear. This WILL be a peaceful world where people can live in laughter!"**

"Then show me what you can do. Come at me with your strongest attack and I will destroy it." Ikaruga warned. "Fine, but you asked for it..Silver Drive: Twelve Wings of the Exploding Dragon!" Haru charged her with his Silfarion speed, slashing and creating 12 large explosions around Ikaruga, mixing the powers of the two forms.

"Hmph." Ikaruga ripped right through the attack and lunged at Haru, stabbing Haru right through the gut, making him cough up blood. "That was your strongest attack? You intend to change the entire world with THIS level of power?" Ikaruga jumped up and kicked Haru in the chest, knocking him down and off her blade.

"Spirit will do nothing for you in battle. It is useless, only getting in the way. What a true warrior needs is the ability and confidence to cut down anything and everything that stands in their path."

"No..You're wrong.." Haru got to his feet, blade ready. **"It couldn't be more important! Friends, family, the world..IT GIVES ME A REASON TO FIGHT AND DEFEAT YOU!"** Haru charged her, blade pulled back.

"Prepare yourself. This is the end!" Ikaruga crouched down with her blade by her side and then leaped out at Haru, lunging her sword at him again. Haru slashed, and Ikaruga blocked it with her empty sheathe. His sword ripped through it, but by then it was too late. She was given more than enough time to gather her strength.

She slashed forward, but Haru managed to anticipate it and maneuver his TMC in her way. She hit his sword, and a cracking sound was heard, followed by a loud shatter. Haru's sword had snapped in two, the hilt half remaining in his hand while the other half was sent into the air. "My TMC..Broke?" He asked aloud in disbelief. "And thus, you lose." Ikaruga grinned.

"…You spent your entire life believing that skill was everything when it came to battle.." Haru grabbed the 2nd half of his blade as it fell with his free hand, cutting his palm. "Not even doubting for a second.." The two halves began to glow, Ikaruga's eyes turning to shock.

"If you opened up you eyes, even just a little..I'm sure you'd see.." The two halves each formed into separate blades, Haru now holding a red and blue sword in each hand. "What it truly takes to win a fight!" Haru pulled back both of his swords.

"T-two swords!?" Ikaruga was in panic, out of character for her. She quickly got ready to block. **"THE DOUBLE DRAGON SWORD, BLUE CRIMSON!"** Haru slashed with both swords at once in an X shape, breaking right through Ikaruga's sword and hitting her torso.

One of the cuts ignited on fire, burning her, while the other cut froze over instantly. "So it didn't break in two..It just split apart..Impressive.." Ikaruga complimented as she closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

Haru looked at her defeated, and surprisingly, he smiled at his accomplishment. "Nice try. But if you'll excuse me, I got a certain dad and enemy conference to interrupt." Haru placed his sword back on its holster and ran forward once more, taking the last exit out.

He shoved open the doors to the top room, entering the new battlefield. The sight took him by surprise. While his dad and King were more or less evenly matched at the time, it was something else that caught his attention.

Natsu stood with his fist punched into Erza's gut, making her double over. Across from them, stood Jellal, unharmed. "She was crying.." Natsu let the unconscious Erza down. "Saying depressing things with a shaky voice.. I've never seen her like that. Erza should be strong, mean, and scary."

Natsu turned around and glared at Jellal with pure rage. "I'll beat the crap out of you, so that when she wakes up, she'll be the Erza I know!" He declared. "Interesting. Go on then, show me the power of a dragon slayer." Jellal smiled, as Natsu charged at him.

"Natsu.." Haru said, a bit confused, but he could understand the gist of what was happening. "So you made it, son of Glory." King chuckled. "Took you long enough." Gale smiled, handing him an elixir of sorts. "Drink that." Haru grabbed it from him. "I'm here now, aren't I?" Haru chugged it down without doubt.

"What the..All my energy is back..I feel awesome!" Haru jumped up and stretched. "That's the point. I already gave one to your little buddy over there." Gale nodded at Natsu, who was being thrown around by Jellal using his Meteor magic.

"It pains me that I have to kill you both on the same day you reunite..." King lifted up his black sword with a smile. "I will honor you and end it with the DB I got from last year's Enclaim..MY sword of 10 forms, Decalogue!"

"Your sword of 10 forms?" Haru asked with suspicion. "Be careful Haru. From what I've seen so far, it has the exact same abilities as your sword." Gale warned him. "The same as my TMC!?" Haru blurted out in disbelief.

"He's telling the truth." King snickered. "And with Etherion striking not too long ago, End of Earth has been completed…Right Gale?" King asked. "Shut up!" Gale barked with anger, taking Haru by surprise. "You okay dad?" Haru asked.

"Allow me to share with you the reason for his distress..The truth behind DC, why your father never returned home to you for all these years, and how your mother, Sakura, died!" King laughed.

"Nigh.." Erza struggled to open her eyes and slowly got up. She looked around to observe the situation. King seemed to be telling Haru a story while Gale winced in pain. Natsu was on the ground, bleeding and bruised. The area around them had been destroyed a notable amount, and Jellal was flustered. Jellal's clothes were a bit dirty, but he was barely damaged.

"Destroying the tower I spent 8 years creating..UNFORGIVABLE!" Jellal raised his hands to the ceiling, forming a huge amount of magic energy. The shadows in the area began bending towards it, getting the attention from the Rave side as well, as he glared down at Natsu.

"Shocking to learn this all at once, even if you are the Rave Master, huh kid? King asked. "Your father helping me found DC..Being the cause for my family dying..Your mother dying by my hand..And poor Gale living in solitude for the fear of killing you all with the incomplete End of Earth in his body."

Haru stared at the ground, not saying a word. His hand shook with rage as he gripped his sword tight. He grit his teeth, and then, tears fell from his eyes as he remembered all the times he trash talked his dad. "I'm so sorry dad..I had no idea.." Haru tried wiping the tears from his eyes, but it did no good.

"UWAAAAAH!" Haru charged King, still crying. "YOU MONSTER!" He screamed, grabbing King's collar and pushing him to the ground, an impressive feat. "You have every right to hate me..After all, I'm the reason your family was torn apart." King leveled with him.

"BUT YOU WERE HURT TOO! I'M SICK OF ALL THIS POINTLESS FIGHTING!" Haru sobbed, his tears falling onto King's face, surprising him. "Stupid kid.." He grabbed Haru by the throat. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" He threw Haru away, but Gale caught him.

"GO ON, HATE ME! FIGHT ME AND TRY TO KILL ME!" King screamed at Haru. "No, that's not why I'm gonna fight you. I'm gonna fight you so no one else has to go through the pain the both of you have felt." Haru declared, making King twitch and Gale smile.

"Haha..Too nice for his own good.." Natsu struggled to his feet with motivation after seeing Haru's act of kindness. "Let's have it, you blue haired bastard..Hit me with all you got.." He said weakly, as Jellal aimed at him.

"Stop this, Jellal!" Erza got in front of the immobile Natsu and shielded him. "You need me, don't you!? Or will you kill me and ruin your entire plan!?" She shouted at him. "It's true..I did need you..But not anymore." Jellal grinned maniacally.

"The Girl of Etherion if making her way here as we speak..All I need to do is harness the power within her, and I'll have all the energy I need." Jellal snickered. "No!" Haru jumped out at Natsu and Erza, changing his sword into Rune Save.

"TOO LATE! HEAVENLY MAGIC: ALTAIRIS!" Jellal fired a massive black orb at Natsu and Erza. "Crap, I'm not gonna make it!" Haru realized as the orb hit and exploded violently. However, Erza and Natsu remained unharmed. In front of them stood Simon, who took the full blunt of the spell and toppled over.

"Simon! Why did you protect me!?" Erza caught him, tears dripping from her eyes. "You were always so kind and so gentle, Erza..." Simon whispered weakly. 'I love you..' He tried to say but couldn't, no longer having the strength. He closed his eyes, falling into eternal slumber.

Haru walked over slowly and came to a halt over the dead Simon, crying Erza, and immobile Natsu. "I'm sorry, dude." Haru crouched down and placed a hand on Simon's chest, as if paying respect. "You had to sacrifice yourself for us..But I swear, your death won't be in vain.."

"Rave Master, huh? Boyfriend, or maybe I should say Protector, of the Etherion girl. I'm guessing your gonna try avenging this piece of garbage who just died a worthless death?" Jellal asked. Haru lifted up his sword, pointing it at Jellal.

"For laughing at his bravery, and to make sure you can't lay your hands on Elie..I'm gonna stop you." Haru declared, making Jellal angry again. "Cocky brats, every last one of you!" Jellal fired a blast of magic at Haru, who quickly cut and absorbed it with Rune Save.

"Explosion!" Haru charged Jellal and swung his explosive blade, but Jellal quickly dodged using his speed magic, Meteor. He zipped around Haru, knocking him around with ease. "He's fast..Silfarion!" Haru changed his sword into its speed form and attacked.

They were evenly matched, bolting all around the room, blocking each other's attacks, making some distance, and then closing in on each other again. "Not bad, but not good enough!" Jellal yelled, suddenly doubling in speed, punching Haru across the face.

"He got even faster!?" Haru exclaimed, being knocked back. "This is the difference between you and me!" Jellal yelled, charging him full speed and tackling him as hard as he could, sending Haru crashing through a wall.

"Guh!" Haru broke right through the wall and hit something on the other side. He fell, onto said thing, but then realized it was a person. He had fallen on Elie. "Elie, what are you doing here?" He asked."What is your hand doing THERE?" Elie asked, punching him in the face. Haru was oblivious he was holding onto Elie's breast.

"Heheh. You know, most kids would be too shy to do that kind of stuff in front of their dad. Especially if it was the first day meeting the parents." Gale chuckled. "It was an accident, I swear!" Haru got up and dusted himself off.

"Y-You're Haru's father right!? It's a pleasure to meet you!" Elie bowed. "Likewise. Now I'm going to assume you've been taking care of Haru and dealing with all the stupid crap he's done, so thanks. And I'd appreciate it if you'd keep doing that." Gale told her as she nodded.

"I can hear every word you're saying.." Haru muttered, getting ready to fight again. "You know, we're here too." Gray informed him, as Haru looked up to see Gray, Lucy, Happy, Plue and Musica. "Aye Sir!" Happy added. "Oh, sorry guys." Haru smiled nervously. "Puuun!" Plue vibrated.

"Oh, Haru, look!" Elie opened her palm to reveal a Rave Stone, the one Remi has offered him. "The Rave of Combat..So that's what you had to grab…Thanks." Haru took the stone from her. "Ready, Plue?" He smiled, dropping the glowing stone into Plue's hands, surprising everyone.

"Girl of Etherion..How nice of you to save me the trouble of hunting you down.." Jellal grinned at her with malice. "Now how about giving me all that power?" Elie raised her guard. "He's after Etherion?" She asked. "Yeah, he wants it for some screwed up plans." Haru answered.

"Again..Someone wants to kill me because of Etherion again.." Elie whimpered, remembering how Sieg had almost killed her and Haru in their battle. "I didn't let it happen back then, and I'm not gonna let it happen this time either." Haru re-assured her, making her smile bleakly.

"And this time you got us to back you up." Gray grinned. "Aye Sir!" Happy added. "Although I am still kinda scared.." Lucy muttered. "They don't stand a chance." Musica popped his knuckles. "Guys.." Elie and Haru said with a smile. "You've got some good friends, Haru." Gale told him happily.

"A little too relaxed, aren't we!?" King transformed his blade. "MEL FORCE!" He swung it as a massive tornado hit Gale and company, knocking them back and immobilizing them. "What the..He can use forms I can't!?" Haru shouted in surprise, paralyzed by the wind.

"Can't cut this then." Jellal fired a massive blast of magic at Haru, attempting to end him. "PLUUEE!" Haru yelled with a smirk as Plue jumped in the way of the blast, somehow not being affected by the twister and diffusing both the blast and the tornado with his nose. "Impossible!" Jellal exclaimed.

"The Rave of Combat isn't for me..It's for him. After all, he's a Rave Warrior too." Haru grinned, the tornado dying down now. "I'm gonna destroy you all.." Jellal was shaking with rage.

"UUUUUGAAAAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed from behind him, as Jellal turned around with shock. Natsu was eating the left over Etherion the Magic Council had fired, clearly in pain. "What's he doing..Eating Etherion!? It's true that the artificial Etherion the council fired is not even comparable to the one in that girl's body, but still..To consume it is a death wish!" Jellal explained.

Natsu roared, energy surrounding his entire body as scales were visible on him. "Leave him to me. I'm gonna make him pay." Natsu growled, eyes full of anger and strength. "You're gonna pay for making Erza cry..Hurting my nakama..Using people as tools..**I'M GONNA KEEP MY PROMISE TO SIMON AND KICK YOUR ASS!"** Natsu roared, charging Jellal and punching him across the face with insane force.

Jellal was sent sky high, flipping and recovering his balance mid air as Natsu rushed at him with insane speed. **"I AM THE CHOSEN ONE! I CANNOT FALL!"** Jellal tried creating a magic seal, but failed, gripping an earlier wound Erza had dealt to him.

"**THERE IS NO FREEDOM IN THIS PLACE! SEPERATE YOURSELF FROM THAT STUPID GHOST AND FIND TRUE FREEDOM, JELLLAAAAL!"** Natsu pulled back his fist and slammed it right into Jellal's gut, sending him crashing down all the floors of the tower, breaking them one after another until Jellal hit the ground underneath the tower, making a giant crater. He lay motionless, bleeding, and defeated.

Natsu fell to the ground, being caught by Erza. "You really are incredible.." She hugged him with wet eyes, as everyone else was in awe. He fell unconscious as well, in Erza's arms.

"To think..Jellal defeated by a single brat.." King shook his head with disappointment. "Not just any ordinary brat." Gray told him. "He's Fairy Tail's Salamander!" Lucy smiled. "Aye Sir!" Happy added.

"AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!" Haru leaped out at King, transforming his blade, catching him by surprise. "EXPLOSION!" Haru hit him full power, destroying his armor and knocking him back. 'That's the first hit we've got on him the entire fight..' Gale thought.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET! SILFARION!" Haru cut King's unarmored body several times rapidly. "Why you little.." King lifted up his sword and tried swinging it at Haru, but couldn't. He turned to see a silver rope around his wrist, attached to Musica's hands. Musica smiled, pulling his arm back, making him unable to attack.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray formed a cannon of ice and fired a blast at King, hitting him in the back, knocking the air right out of him and throwing him forward. "Let's go, Loke!" Lucy commanded as the now summoned Loke's hands glowed brightly. "REGULAS IMPACT!"

Loke fired the attack, hitting King in the stomach and making him cough up blood. "This is for being such a bad person!" Elie fired her Tonfa Blasters, hitting King in head, making his forehead bleed heavily. "I can't believe it..They're gonna beat King.." Gale commented with shock.

"BLUE CRIMSON!" Haru slashed with his dual swords, cutting King's Torso in an X Shape, the cuts freezing and igniting on fire as King fell to the ground with a thud. Haru panted, stumbling but remaining standing.

"You won't..Get Away with this.." King grunted in pain, pulling another DB out of his pocket. "I never thought I would have to use this..Monster Prison." King got to his feet. "ARE YOU MAD, KING!? YOU WILL LOSE YOURSELF FOREVER!" Gale warned.

"I lost myself years ago..ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! FAREWELL GALE, BRATS, AND FAREWELL TO MYSELF AS WELL!" King roared, using the DB to transform into a half demon half human looking beast. His muscles doubled in size and veins were visible all over his body, but his eyes were completely blank. He was drooling, and his legs were covered in a thick fur.

King suddenly fired a massive beam from his mouth, aimed at Musica. Musica blocked with a silver shield, which was ripped through and Musica took the brunt of the blast, ripping a hole right through his body. "GUH!" Musica coughed up blood. The blast continued and hit the ceiling, completely destroying it.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray charged King and jumped up, slashing down at him with an ice sword. King caught it with his fingers, kicking Gray in the gut, breaking some ribs and sending him crashing away. "Damn you!" Loke jumped up at him with glowing fists and punched him in the gut multiple times, doing no damage.

King grabbed Loke by the head, throwing him into Lucy hard. She yelped in pain and fell back, Loke fading back into the Spirit World. "This guy's insane.." Haru observed. "He sold out his humanity for power." Gale explained.

King charged at Elie and attempted to slice her with his arm, but Gale blocked it with his sword. Despite the sword hitting King's flesh and cutting it, he did not bleed. "Can't have you hurting this young lady, King…She makes Haru happy."

King smiled and disappeared, reappearing behind the off guard Haru. "RAH!" King slammed his palm into Haru's gut and smashed him into the ground, breaking it. "GAH!" Haru coughed up blood, clearly in pain. King began stomping on him, seeming to enjoy beating down the unconscious Haru.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"** Gale screamed in rage, tackling the beastly King right off of Haru with brute force. "Listen up. You all have to get out of here. I'll deal with him alone. I got one last trick up my sleeve." He declared, but no-one budged.

"**GO!"** Gale ordered. **"I DON'T WANT MY BOY TO LOSE ANY OF HIS FRIENDS!"** They nodded, Erza grabbing Natsu and Elie grabbing Haru before they all ran out of the room. Surprisingly, King did not chase them, focusing his killing intent on Gale, who sighed.

"Even as a mindless monster you still single me out..I just wanted to stop you, King..That's all..But now you had to go and turn yourself into this thing.." Gale raised his sword to the now open sky. "A secret move that is only usable once…The sky has to be visible above us for me to use this move, so thank you for that.** SECRET BLADE OF THE HEAVEN: SYNCHRONIZED AIR SLASH!" **

King charged at him, as Gale swung his sword down. **"TASTE THE POWER OF THE HEAVENS!"** Gale hit King with the sword, but King blocked by crossing both his diamond like arms in defense. They both struggled to win the exchange, Gale trying to cut him down and King trying to block it.

Gale closed his eyes, memories of him and his best friend flowing into his mind. Their first meeting, their friendship, founding DC, Gale leaving, and the massacre of King's family and Sakura. "I..I don't have the strength to end it.." Gale realized, tears flowing from his eyes. **"THEN WE'LL END IT TOGETHER!"** Haru yelled as he came sprinting in.

"**AS FATHER AND SON!"** Haru slashed forward, blade simply as Eisenmeteor, but it was enough. His slash provided the boost of the strength they needed to cut through King's defense and slash him, both Gale's and Haru's swords ripping through King.

"GUH!" King's wounds did not bleed, but he coughed up blood, reverting to his normal form and collapsing against a rock. "It's not..Over yet.." King reached into his pocket and pulled out yet another DB. "My last DB..Warp Road..With it I can instantly transport whatever I want, wherever I want..Like my Oracion 6 for example.."

"No way.." Haru's sword dropped from his hands. "I don't have the energy left to fight any more.." King coughed up some more blood. "This battle was not a coincidence, and you know that..The Day Time Intersects..A curse put on Symphonia and Raregroove..At least one of us has to die today..WHAT WILL IT BE GLORY!? YOU OR ME!?" King screamed.

"No! There has to be another way!" Haru interjected. "This battle was never about winning or losing, kid. It was about killing or being killed. To settle which side goes on living. The blood in your veins or the blood in mine." King argued. "So just do it, if you can. Kill me and end everything."

"**I'm sorry.."**Gale grit his teeth, lifting up his sword. **"I can't kill my best friend."** Gale let go of his sword, letting it fall to the ground. "Were you always such a coward..? Can't even kill me to protect your son..**SO BE IT!"** King reached towards Gale's forehead, the DB he planted inside of it several years earlier beginning to glow.

"No..End of Earth! You're activating it!?" Gale exclaimed as King grinned. "After everything we've been through..This is how it ends? I told them to go on without me and Let helped them escape but I hope they got far enough.." Haru begged the gods, closing his eyes waiting for an impact. But it never came. He opened his eyes, and everything was exactly the way it was before.

"King..The DB inside of me just disappeared..Don't tell me..You did! You transported it somewhere else using Warp Road!?" Gale asked in shock. "But where did you send it!?"

"**DC Headquarters."** King answered, giving Gale a kind, gentle smile. "I'm the one who corrupted it, so I'm the one who destroyed it." King got to his knees. **"AS OF NOW…"** He lifted up his sword. **"DEMON CARD.."** King impaled himself through the chest with his own blade. **"IS NO MORE!"**

King fell, being caught by a teary eyed Gale. "I knew all along, Gale..It wasn't your fault Emilia or Lucia were killed..It wasn't even the empire's fault..It was my own fault for turning DC into a despicable organization and being too weak to protect them." King confessed.

"A-And Yet I..I.." King's lower lip trembled. "I went and did something terrible.." Tears ran down his face and wet the ground beneath him. "I killed your Sakura and separated you from your family.." King's voice was shaking. **"I'm truly sorry.."** He apologized from the bottom of his heart, to both Gale and Haru.

"It's okay..If I had lost my children along with Sakura, I probably would have done the same..It wasn't your fault..It was no one's.." Gale forgave him. "Be proud, both of you. Be proud you have such a kind hearted son, Gale. Be proud you have such a strong, loyal father, Haru." King told them, addressing Haru by his first name this time.

"And I am also proud..To have had such a great brother and nephew..Farewell..I'm going home..**To the Never Ending Sky**." King closed his eyes, his breathing stopping. Despite everything that had just happened, he passed on with a smile on his face. He looked content and peaceful.

"Me too..Farewell, my friend." Gale closed his eyes, paying respect to King, as did Haru. The tower was crumbling slowly, no longer stable. Pieces of rubble were falling everywhere. "Let's go, Haru. Your friends are probably worried sick." Gale told him. "Yeah.." Haru agreed as they made a run for it.

They ran in silence for a few minutes, the mood quite serious. "So.." Gale finally broke the silence. "Your girlfriend has a nice rack, eh?" He asked, still maintaining a serious face, as if he said something completely normal.

"YOU'RE WAY TOO OLD FOR HER, YOU PERVERTED OLD DIRTBAG!" Haru shouted at him. "DIRTBAG?! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER, YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE TURD!" Gale shot back, grabbing Haru's collar.

"YOU'RE THE DISRESPECTFUL ONE, YOU STUPID OLD COOT!" Haru grabbed Gale by his collar as well. "SOP CALLING ME OLD! THAT'S AGE DISCRIMINATION! AND I BET YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED HER YET, YOU PANZY!" Gale yelled. "THAT'S NONE YOUR BUSINESS, YOU CRAZY PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Haru yelled. "LIKE FATHER LIKE SON!" Gale shouted back. The two glared at each other, but within seconds, the two broke out in laughter.

"Did Cattelaya grow up to be beautiful like her mother?" Gale asked. "Sure did. She's the most happening chick on Garage Island." Haru answered. "H-H-Happening!? You aren't talking about boyfriends, are you?!" Gale asked. "She had one a while back..Man he really ticked me off, always making sis cry and stuff."

"He's dead meat!" Gale declared with anger. "Don't worry. I already socked it to him." Haru told his father, proudly. "Atta boy!" Gale encouraged, just as proud, high fiving his son. The tower rumbled and began shaking harder, the ground giving out on Haru and Gale. They fell to the inner most bottom level, being completely trapped in.

"This isn't good.." Gale muttered, realizing the now low level of oxygen. "I can't die here…I gotta take you back to Garage Island..And help Elie retrieve her memories.." Haru panted, feeling the effects. "Elie, huh..Now that I think about it..She looks an awful lot like.." Gale's eyes widened as he realized the truth.

'What a terrible fate to have to bear. You two will never end up together. It's not possible, it would be too sad of a fate. The day will definitely come when you two would have to part..No! What am I saying? I have to believe in them and make sure that they can live happily together like me and Sakura did!'

"Haru.." Gale struggled to get to his feet, staring at the collapsed Haru. "Try to find Star Memory. I have no idea if it is real or just an old legend, but if you and Elie can get there, she can recover her memory." Gale walked, standing over him now. "No..Dad..Don't.." Haru pleaded weakly, realizing what his dad was planning.

"I will never forget the time I spent with you today. Never." Gale got on his knees, placing his hands close to Haru's shoulders, shielding him fully with his own body. "Listen, Haru…Everyone values something above all else in their life time.." Gale began to explain, the tower crumbling.

"For you it's probably Elie and your friends, but to me, it's promises..15 years ago, I promised Cattelaya I would return back home no matter what. And in all these 15 years, I valued that promise above all else. I vowed to fulfill it no matter what the cost. But now I realize there is something I value more than that promise... **You and your life.** **That is why I will protect you, my precious son**." Gale smiled.

Haru was crying hard, unable to move a single muscle in his body. "Become a strong, dependable man, Haru. Even more than you already are. Within you lies unlimited potential. I know that for sure. Only someone like you who can fight for the right reasons and understand your enemy's pain and suffering can achieve true strength. **I love you, Haru. Don't ever forget it. Tell Cattelaya that I love her too. And place some flowers on your mother's grave for me, in case I don't get to meet her up there."** Gale told him with a gentle smile, as the tower completely collapsed.

The others stood outside, watching in shock as the tower went down. Once it fell, they all sprinted to its remains, throwing off pieces of rubble as fast they could, calling for Haru and his dad. Then finally, they saw them. Gale still remained over Haru, his lifeless body acting as shield. There was a relaxed smile on Gale's face, completely content with his death, having protected his one and only son to the bitter end.

**-One Month Later, After Millianna and Crew Depart, Gale's and Simon's Grave—**

"Is he still sitting there? It's been a week." Natsu asked, looking at Haru sitting in front of his father's grave with a solemn look. "You're one to talk, you've been sleeping until last week. Then you got up and pigged out." Musica informed him as Natsu shrugged.

"He finally reunited with his father after all these years..To lose him on the very same day.." Lucy muttered, ready to cry, remembering her own father. "Perhaps I should hug him?" Erza asked. "That'd only make things worse.." Lucy sighed.

"She's been trying to cheer him up the entire week, right?" Gray asked, noticing Elie sitting beside Haru, still trying to make him smile. "Aye.." Happy answered. Suddenly a breeze picked up, removing a picture from Gale's coat, which rested on top of his grave, into Haru's hands.

It was a family picture of when he was still a baby, being held by his mom. His sister was being held by his father. "Aw, you were so cute as a baby! Your sister too. And your mom's so beautiful.." Elie remarked. "I have the exact same picture in my roo-" Haru stopped talking, noticing there was something written on the back of the picture.

_Sakura. Cattelaya. Haru. Even though we are far apart, my heart will always be with you. I love you all, from the bottom of my heart._

Haru gripped the grass under him as tight as he could, shaking with emotion. It took everything in him to hold himself back. "It's okay to cry, Haru.." Elie told him gently, placing a hand on his and holding it. "Yeah man, we're your friends, aren't we? You don't have to be tough for us." Gray told him. "Especially in situations like these." Erza reassured him, having recently come to terms with Simon's death.

"**Ungh..Kuh..Ugh..AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Haru let loose, tears streaming down his face as he screamed at the top of his lungs, letting his pain out. Elie placed her free hand on his head, placing it onto her lap. **"I HATE THIS! WHY! WHY DAMN IT! RIGHT AFTER I FOUND HIM! I WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN! THAT'S ALL I WANT! I just..Wanna..See him.."** He sobbed as Elie hugged him as tight as she could. Her pants were getting soaked from his tears, but she didn't care. Eventually, Haru wore out, closing his eyes and falling asleep in her lap.

"Ga!" Haru woke up hours later, looking around. "A dream, huh.." He then realized it was almost the morning of the next day and he was still outside…As was Elie. "She stayed outside the entire night, just 'cause I fell asleep here?" Haru asked himself, and then smiled, gently picking up the sleeping Elie and walking back to Remi's place. "Hope you didn't catch a cold. God knows I didn't, idiots never do." Haru smiled to himself.

He carried her back to Remi's, whom had left to go back to her home town with her brother, Solasido. So this was now Fua's home. The second he walked into the main room, where all his nakama were, they gave him their attention.

"Hey guys..We're back." He told them as Elie began to wake up. "Oh, good, you're awake. I got an announcement to make." Haru told them as he put Elie down. "I had a dream last night..My dad talking to me about all the different paths I could take…and I made my decision." He announced, everyone perking their ears.

"**I'm gonna finish collecting Rave. I'm gonna make sure Elie gets her memories back. And after all that, I'm gonna return back home to Garage Island."** He declared. **"So I'm done moaning and crying. I'm fine now. Because, we got a new journey ahead of us!" **

"You never take the easy way out, do you?" Lucy sighed. "Knew you wouldn't be out for too long." Gray said. "Well said." Erza smiled. "I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned. "Aye Sir!" Happy added. "Well then, I called up my old gang buddies and they should be here right about now. They brought an aircraft we can ride on." Musica told them.

"Awesome." Haru walked outside and Musica was right, the air craft was there with his buddies, as they signaled for them to get on. "So, where we headed to, leader?" Musica asked. "Symphonia." Haru answered. "I feel like we can get some answers there."

"Symphonia..We would have to pass by Magnolia..Oh! Can we stop by and visit the guild?!" Lucy asked, excited. "Sure thing." Haru nodded. "Yay!" She squealed. "Lucy sounds like a little girl.." Happy laughed.

"So you've all recovered." A voice called from the roof, as they turned to see Let standing, fully healed. "Oh, Let! Back for a rematch already!?" Natsu smirked, but Erza karate chopped his head. "Show respect, Natsu. If it wasn't for Let, we wouldn't have escaped the tower."

"Thanks, Mr. Alligator!" Elie thanked. "..I am not an alligator. I am of the Dragon Race. Call me Let." Let corrected. "Let's board, guys." Musica told them as they boarded the ship one by one. Natsu got on, and then finally Haru. "Farewell. Let us meet and do battle again sometime, Rave Master, Dragon Slayer." Let said.

"What do you mean, dude? You're coming with us, aren't you?" Haru asked, making Let flinch with surprise. "Yeah, we're going to the guild I told you about. Hop in!" Natsu told him. "But I..Was your enemy?" Let asked.

"The past is the past man. Oh, and I'm not the Rave Master. I'm Haru Glory, son of Gale Glory." Haru smiled extending his hand to Let. "And I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel." Natsu offered his hand to Let as well.

"..Just so we're clear, I'm only joining you so I may study your weaknesses for when we next do battle." Let told them, grabbing their hands and boarding the ship. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Natsu chuckled. "So the crew's all here.." Haru smiled. "LET'S GO TOGETHER, EVERYONE!"

"**TO FAIRY TAIL!"**

**Author's Note: The reason I skipped Musica Vs Fokuro was because it seemed like a rather dull fight, no matter who Fokuro fought. Also, I would really appreciate this story being shared and some more reviews, so I can get some good feedback and improve. I am putting in a lot of effort into this to make it an enjoyable story, so I need a little bit of acknowledgement. For example, no feedback on Natsu Vs Let sort of ticked me off, because I put in a lot of effort into that chapter, so when it came down to doing Fokuro's fight, I was too unmotivated to get it done since it was a minor fight anyway, if that makes sense. It would also encourage me to write more often, and I have a lot of good stuff planned. Going to keep going strong. Help me help you. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10- The Insanity Begins

"WE'RE BAAAACK!" Natsu yelled, bursting through the guild doors with the rest of the crew, minus Musica's gang buddies who were off getting the supplies and fixing up the ship, which was partially destroyed by Natsu himself.

"Welcome back!" Mira told them with her usual kind smile. "Done collecting Rave already?" Makarov asked, sitting on a stool and smoking a pipe. "Only got 1 more so far..Passing by to get to Symphonia and decided to drop in." Haru answered. "Oh..That's still pretty good." Makarov complimented.

"Perfect place to get some supplies and rest too..Not to mention the ladies.." Musica grinned. "You'll never change, will you?" Cana asked, drinking from a barrel as usual. "What do you think?" He mocked.

"As long as you don't touch nee-chan..Because I'll make you regret it.." Elfman warned. "Relax big guy..And we both know I'd make a great brother in law for you..Not to mention the best wing-man." Musica patted his back.

"But I'm still not sure if you're a real man or not yet.." Elfman turned around to look at Musica but saw he was gone..And had an arm around Mira, walking away with her. "GRRR HEY!" Elfman roared. "GET BACK HERE, SILVER CLAIMING WOMANIZER!"

"So Haru, how was the journey for that Rave Stone?" Makarov asked. "Oh..Man, a lot of stuff happened.." Haru said, sitting down. "Go on and explain." Makarov said, curious like the other listening guild members.

"I'll get Erza to tell you her part of the story later but as for me..I met up with my old man.." Haru explained, inhaling some air. "Your old man?" Makarov inquired. "Gale Glory." Haru stated. "GAAALE!? YOUR FATHER IS GALE GLORY!? How could I not have seen the resemblance.." Makarov realized.

"You know my dad?" Haru asked. "Yes..Very well, in fact. We used to be good ol' gambling buddies before he went and created DC..He even wanted me to join..In fact, we had a bet on a coin toss. Heads, I'd go with him into DC, and tails, he'd erase my debt to him. Lost lots of money to that lucky bastard..Needless to say, I won..And used that money to rebuild the guild."

"Haha..That so?" Haru asked, with slight sorrow in his voice. "How's he doing? How come he never came with you here? Still having better luck than me probably!" Makarov laughed. "He died." Haru stated bluntly. "..But he was so strong.." Makarov gasped. "Oh Haru..I'm so sorry.." Makarov apologized.

"It's alright. He gave his life to protect me and died with a smile on his face." Haru said with a smile, looking at Elie who was happily talking to the other guild members and cheerfully laughing along side Lucy and Erza. "She pulled me through it..She's the reason I'm not sitting here crying while remembering him..She really is amazing.." Haru sighed.

"All of you are." Makarov said with a smile, proud of all his children. "We faced DC's leader..Who actually wasn't so much of a bad guy..He just lost sight of what was right…That overdrive that happened last month..He used it to destroy DC headquarters before he died as well." Haru explained King's actions. "So that's what happened.." Makarov took in all the info.

"That's pretty much it..Oh yeah..We got a new comrade." Haru remembered. "Oh? Where is he?" Makarov asked, looking around. "Right here." Let answered as a piece of camouflage fell from in front of him, revealing the dragonoid leaning against the wall. "WOAH!" Makarov jumped out of his seat.

"So this is the guild Natsu was talking about..It is rather..Lively." Let noticed, looking around at all the sights. Cana drinking, Elfman chasing Musica, Gray being yelled at for stripping, and Erza scaring people. Only thing missing was Natsu's violent outbursts for a fight, but he was still too sick from the trip here, as well as eating Etherion. He was resting his head against a table, not touching his food.

"What happened to Natsu?" Mira asked. "Food poisoning." Haru told her. "And now that you mention it Let..It's a bit louder here than usual, with Natsu out at least.." Haru noticed. "We are preparing for the Harvest Festival." Makarov answered. "Harvest Festival?" Let asked.

"Annual festival we hold here..Fantasia Parade where our guild takes part.." Makarov answered. "I see..Sounds boring.." Let concluded. "Not at all..Be sure to watch it so you'll know you're wrong." Makarov told Let, who shrugged.

"So Haru," Wakaba began as he gave Haru a light nudge. "How's it going with Elie?" He asked. "Good…" Haru answered. "You get to the fun part yet?" Macao asked, joining in on the fun. "What do you mean?" Haru asked, oblivious.

"Oh you know..The intimate baby making~" Wakaba told him with a smile. "B-Baby making?" Haru stuttered, turning red. The surrounding guild members laughed. "You'd better hurry up and get to it, Romeo needs a play mate." Macao winked.

"S-Shut up!" Haru yelled, flustered. "Ahahaha!" The guild members laughed loudly, enjoying Haru's shyness. "What's so funny everyone?" Elie asked, walking towards Haru, who gulped. "Oh nothing, we were just talking to Haru about your-"

"ABOUT OUR ADVENTURE!" Haru yelled in panic, making Elie wince. "Why are you yelling so loud?" She asked. "NO REASON! NO REASON AT ALL! NOW, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE FAST!" Haru quickly grabbed her by the hand and prepared to run away, not wanting to get her involved with this topic.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Elie asked, staying put where she was as Haru sighed, noticing everyone else's perverted grins. They were going to do the exact same thing. Can't really blame them though, making Haru and Elie nervous about each other was one of the guild's favorite jokes, always making for a good laugh.

"So Elie," Wakaba began but was interrupted by Let. "Haru, something's not right." He declared, getting their attention. "What's wrong?" Elie asked. "I smell blood." Let told them, sniffing.

**-A Little Bit Away From the Guild, Some Time Later—**

"Come on, that can't be your limit!" Jet yelled at Gajeel as he got up, rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, you destroyed our guild and attacked us!" Droy yelled as well. "We're not done beating you yet!" They both yelled. "Stop it guys..I'm over that.." Levi pleaded. "And you still have the balls to join our guild and take our jobs.." They asked as Gajeel did not answer. Gajeel was covered in minor scratches and bruises, clearly having taken a little bit of a beating.

"Being picked on?" A voice called from behind as Laxus walked forward with an angry look on his face. "So you're the little punk who messed up the guild in my absence..And the old fart let you join for some lame reason?" Laxus asked, clearly pissed off. Jet and Droy backed up, afraid.

"It's because of you we're looked down on now..IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Laxus roared as he waved his arm and a bolt of lightning stuck Gajeel as he grunted. "DAMNIT IT!" Laxus roared again, blasting Gajeel once more.

"Stop Laxus, you're going too far!" Levi shouted. "Against Laxus, he has to fight or he'll die!" Droy yelled. "So why isn't he..Could it be.." The duo gasped. "He wanted us to recognize him as nakama so he's not fighting back and accepting the attacks.." Levi stated.

"Why don't you just die!? I'll kill anyone who goes against Fairy Tail!" Laxus screamed, kicking Gajeel in the stomach with lightning infused kicks. "THAT'S ENOUGH, LAXUS! GAJEEL'S ONE OF US NOW!" Levi yelled. "SHUT UP! LITTLE NOBODIES SHOULD JUST BE QUIET!" Laxus shouted as he turned around, firing some lightning towards Levi.

"GAH!" Gajeel grunted, leaping in front of Levi and taking the blast to his gut, coughing up some blood but standing his ground, having shielded Levi. "Gajeel.." She said in awe. "He.." Jet trailed off. "Protected Levi.." Droy finished.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Laxus yelled as he fired an even bigger shot of lightning aimed at Gajeel. "HAH!" Haru jumped in the way and cut the blast with Rune Save, absorbing it as he landed on one knee. "You were right, Let.." He commented, getting up. "My nose never lies." Let nodded.

"You again.." Laxus growled at Haru, remembering their last encounter. "Always bullying people, aren't you?" Haru asked, on guard. "Brats should stay out of grown up business." Laxus sneered. "You aren't as high and mighty as you think!" Elie mocked.

"The mouthy little weakling as well.." Laxus said, annoyed. "The real weak ones are those who try to attack the defenseless." Musica shot back. "Then how about I attack you instead?" Laxus popped his knuckles.

"If it's battle you want, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Let offered. "Another newbie? What is this, a day care for weaklings now?" Laxus asked as Let took a step forward, but was stopped by Haru who just stared at Laxus in silence for a moment. "Hmph.." Laxus turned around and began walking. "I don't have time to waste on you pieces of trash."

He kept walking, now out of view. 'Useless…Fairy Tail..This isn't the guild I want..FAIRY TAIL IS MINE!' He screamed, in his mind.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now. Got a job to do." Gajeel said as he grabbed his bag and began walking. "But you-" Levi began but Gajeel cut her off. "I'm fine."

"Tough guy, isn't he?" Musica laughed. "More than you know.." Haru said with a little bit of fear on his face as he nodded to his Rune Save, which was smoking. "Even my Rune Save was barely able to absorb that attack.." He said as they all gulped.

"Who cares, he's gone now..Onto more urgent matters.." Musica put arm around Levi. "Let's go get something to eat.." He said as they began walking away, receiving death threats by Jet and Droy and sighs from the others.

**-Later, Lucy's Apartment—**

"Ahh, I needed that." Lucy stretched as she walked out of the shower and into the main room, wearing nothing but a towel. "Nice outfit." Musica complimented. "Thank yo-WHAAAT!?" She screamed, looking to see almost the entire crew sitting there, minus Natsu who was sleeping in her bed, still sick.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?" She shouted. "We heard you were in the shower, so we just let ourselves in." Haru told her, bluntly. "YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK IN LIKE THAT!" Lucy screamed. "THAT'S TRESSPASSING!"

"You're out of milk, by the way." Gray told her, finishing up a bottle of milk, wearing just his underwear. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYSS BREAK IN AND RAIDE MY FRIDGE! AND WHILE STRIPPED DOWN TOO!" Lucy shouted, grabbing some clothes and quickly changing in the other room.

"This has happened before?" Let asked, his camouflage cloth falling from the wall, as he leaned on it, behind Lucy, as she screamed in fear. "4 times." Erza answered. "Aye!" Happy added. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Lucy shouted, attempting to smack let.

Let simply flipped over her, out of the way as she hit her hand against the wall. "OUCH!"

"My my..What do we have here.." Musica lifted up some of Lucy's skimpy underwear from her drawer. "Quite fancy.." He complimented, being kicked in the head and sent flying by Lucy. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"You have a nice place though." Elie laughed, as Lucy sighed. "Is there any real reason you guys came here?" She asked. "This." Happy answered, reaching into his tiny bag and pulling out a poster of sorts, handing it to Lucy.

"Miss Fairy Tail..Beauty pageant..WINNER GETS 500,000!" She exclaimed. "Me and Erza are both entering!" Elie cheered, as Lucy instantly became depressed. "Going up against you two.." She sobbed.

"But you aren't part of the guild, Elie.." Musica realized as Lucy's frown became a smile. "That's what you think!" Elie showed them her arm that had Fairy Tail's sign right under her 'Elie' tattoo. Lucy's smile became a frown again.

"When did this happen?" Haru asked. "When Mira told me about the contest! I thought it'd be fun if we all competed together!" She smiled. "Yeah..Fun.." Lucy sighed.

"If I win, you can have the money." Elie patted her back. "..All of it?" Lucy asked, looking up with perked ears. "Well..Most of it..I'll probably buy some clothes with it first.." Elie giggled. "You could probably make that much with one hour at a casino anyway." Haru chuckled.

"Hour? I was guessing 30 minutes." Gray said. "An hour with Haru slowing her down with his stupidity." Musica told him as they both laughed. "Shut up!" Haru growled.

"But we should get going now." Erza stood up. "See you at the contest, Lucy." The gang stood up and began walking away, Let carrying Natsu. "Musica." Lucy called, as Musica turned around. "Yeah?" He asked innocently. "Underwear." Lucy demanded, raising her hand.

"..Tch, thought you wouldn't notice. Good eye.." Musica sighed, handing her back the underwear. "Make sure to wear those at the contest tomorrow!" Musica gave her a wink before running away, shutting the door behind him, but still hearing Lucy yelling from behind it as he laughed.

**-The Next Day, At the Contest—**

"Come on Let, we're late!" Haru shouted at his new comrade. "I don't want to go. I'd rather train." Let responded. "It'll be fun! And we have to cheer on Elie!" Haru argued. "Tch..Better not take very long..Where is Musica?" Let asked.

"Probably already there. Wouldn't surprise me if he camped out all night just to get a good spot." Haru laughed as they came onto the scene. "We're pretty late…" Haru realized as he looked around, trying to find Musica. "Don't expect me to watch." Let declared, facing away from the stage stubbornly.

"NOW! CONTESTANT NUMBER 6! THE STRONGEST WOMAN IN FAIRY TAIL…ERZA SCARLET!" Max announced as Erza stepped onto the stage with a smirk. "I'll let you witness a special exquip I keep in reserve.." Erza said as she equipped herself into a Goth loli outfit, receiving applaud and cheers.

Let coughed uncomfortably, having snuck a peek. "Maybe this isn't as boring as I thought it'd be.." He admitted, facing the stage now, letting his male nature take over. "Whoa..That's…Really out of character for Erza.." Haru muttered, blushing a bit, but then shook his head quickly. "No! I have to support Elie!"

"You're both perverts!" Happy laughed as he flew above them. "Isn't everyone here? Especially the judg-.." Haru trailed off, looking at the judges. "Nice touch with trying to match Lucy's underwear..Still not as skimpy though.." Musica complimented.

"HE'S A JUDGE!?" Haru screamed in shock as Musica turned around and waved at him with a wink. "Wouldn't this give Elie an advantage?" Let asked. "No..She's taken by me so no doubt Musica will try impressing one of the single ones.." Haru answered with a sigh. "It's actually a disadvantage."

"Contestant number 7! She may be the newest edition, but she's definitely a beauty! Here's Elie!" Max announced. "COME ON ELIE!" Haru cheered, like Fairy Tail, as she walked onto the stage, and his jaw instantly dropped. She was wearing a police woman outfit with a short leather skirt and a tight blouse, which had the top two buttons open. She adjusted the hat on her head, before drawing her Tonfa Blasters.

She fired some shots with into the air and then blew the smoke off of her blasters before kissing one of the tips seductively. "Make sure to follow the law, or I'll have to punish you~" She moaned with a wink, before putting the blasters back into her holsters. "Okay?" She asked with a giggle.

"OOOOHHHH!" The crowd cheered loudly, as they all clapped as hard as they could. "REEDUSSSS! DRAW IIT!" Makarov ordered the artist. "O-Oiu.." He answered, trying to draw what they had just seen.

"That was..Surprising.." Let remarked, trying to hide his blush. "Right?" He asked Haru, who did not respond. "Haru?" He asked, turning to look at Haru, who still didn't respond. "You okay?" He asked as foam began falling from Haru's mouth as his eyes became swirls and his entire body turned red, smoke rising from it as he staggered, dizzy and light headed.

"I think he's broken." Gray laughed. "Aye sir!" Happy agreed. "A..sqon...dua...fhjahd..." Haru muttered, unable to even say a legible word. "His purity and lust seem to be clashing, and this is the result." Let deducted.

"Next contestant..The member who joined just before Elie..Can she top that performance!? LUCY HE-" Max began but was cut off as Lucy ran onto the stage. "NOOO DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" She shouted as the audience laughed. "Come on..Please be wearing those panties.." Musica prayed under his breath.

Lucy waved to the stage, dressed in a cheerleader outfit with a nervous grin. Musica was focused solely on trying to see up her skirt. "I'm gonna do a cheer with my celestial spirits.." Lucy told the audience, but was interrupted by someone else coming to the stage. "Number 9." She announced cockily.

"Eh? But I haven't even started yet.." Lucy argued as she turned around to face the intruder. She was Evergreen, the only female of the three person Raijinshuu. The crowd suddenly grew uneasy. "If you talk about fairy then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all me!" She boasted arrogantly.

"The champion will definitely be me, so let's just end this boring contest right here!" Evergreen declared. "Hey! This contest concerns my living!" Lucy shouted. "DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES!" Elfman yelled, but it was too late.

Lucy had already looked into Evergreen's eyes and just as suddenly turned into a stone statue, completely immobile. "GET AWAY EVERYBODY!" Max screamed into the microphone, as almost all of the audience quickly made a run for it.

"TURN HER BACK!" Musica shouted in anger. "IF ONLY JUST FOR A SECOND..I JUST NEED TO SEE WHAT KIND OF UNDERWEAR SHE'S WEARING.."

"Doesn't every festival have a main show?" Evergreen asked, ignoring Musica as she ripped off the curtains to the backstage, revealing all the other contestants as stone statues as well. "Haaaaahhhhh…." Haru muttered, still in his swirly eyed daze, having no idea of what was going on.

"You fool! Turn them back to norma-" Makarov ordered, but was cut off by a lightning bolt striking the stage, as Laxus appeared, accompanied by Freed and Bixlow, the other two members of the Raijinshuu. "How about we play a little game, old man?" Laxus asked.

"WAH!" Haru gasped, snapping out of his trance due to the strike of lightning. "Did I black out..? I don't remember a thing.." Haru rubbed his head, and then looked to the stage in horror. "WOAH! HOW LONG WAS I OUT FOR!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"Don't worry geezer..We can still see fantasia if you hurry up.." Laxus grinned and raised his hand to the sky and brought it down, as a lightning bolt came down, directed towards Elie.

"ELIE!" Haru screamed and jumped forward, but was stopped by Let as the lightning bolt struck the ground beside her, leaving her unharmed. "Oho..So you could read the path of the lightning.." Laxus grinned.

"I'm taking these girls as hostages." Laxus declared, putting one of his arms around the stone Elie. "GET YOUR ARM OFF OF HER!" Haru growled as Laxus laughed boastfully.

"You got it." Laxus removed his arm and smirked. "But I'll be doing much worse than just touching them if you break the rules of this game."

"Game?" Musica asked, standing up. "What's your twisted mind thinking?" He asked as Laxus chuckled. "Very simple..Every member of Fairy Tail will fight in a battle royal, and the last one standing wins! The battle field is the entire city!" Laxus announced.

"HA!" Natsu burst up as he punched the table that he was napping under, sending it sky high. "Sounds good to me..I'm pumped up!" He grinned.

"I'm not done yet." Laxus said, mocking Natsu by ignoring him as Natsu scowled in anger. "The time limit is 3 hours. If all of you manage to defeat the 4 of us, Evergreen'll turn the girls back to normal. If you can't, then they will be destroyed."

"Why are you doing this!?" Makarov roared at his grandson. "Because there's an alternative to all this." Laxus smirked. "Retire as master and hand Fairy Tail over to me, and I'll stop."

"That's what all this is about!?" Gray yelled. "All so you can steal the spot of Master!?" Elfman shouted. Makarov clenched his fist, glaring at Laxus with anger.

"I'm not a little brat anymore, old man. You can't scare me with that look now. Oh, and I'll repeat myself..EVERY MEMBER OF **FAIRY TAIL** WILL FIGHT!" Laxus raised his voice, looking right at Haru, Musica, and Let with a smile.

"Scared?" Musica barked back. "It seems he knows he can't beat us." Let taunted. "Don't flatter yourselves. There's no point in wasting our time with you guys when you're just pathetic little free loaders." Laxus responded.

"That so.." Haru replied. "Jii-san..I know Mira's usually in charge of this stuff but.." Haru took a step forward, looking right into Laxus' eyes with a wide grin. Musica and Let stood behind him, also grinning, knowing what Haru was going to say.

"**Give us the guild stamp." **They said together in unison.


	11. Chapter 11- The Bluff Master

"Wow, that was painless." Haru exclaimed. "It's a stamp, not a tattoo." Musica told him as Makarov nodded. "Right..Hey, where'd Let go?" Haru asked, noticing Let was here the minute before but not anymore.

"He already went out to find a fight..I'd say he's impatient but we don't have time to waste either! There are women to save!" Musica shouted as he ran off as well.

"I'M FIRED UP!" Natsu roared and charged forward, but slammed into something invisible and fell to the ground, rubbing his head. "What the hell!? A wall!?"

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Makarov asked, right before he walked into the same wall. "!? These are..Freed's Runes..Damn it! They had this all planned out!"

"Runes?" Haru asked, unaware of Freed's magic. "Takes a lot of time to set up, so they are limited in use in normal combat..But in situations like these, they are extremely dangerous. Let's see..This one says..No stone statues or anyone over the age of 50 can leave."

"…I didn't know you were 50, Natsu." Haru told the angry dragon slayer with astonishment. "I'M NOT!" Natsu screamed loudly, pissed off he couldn't take part of the battles.

"Grr…Hang on..Gajeel!" Makarov called out as Gajeel looked up from the bar, silver wear in his mouth. "Eh?" He grunted, continuing to chew. Haru was about to ask him about his earlier wound, but realized he was healed and mentioning it would only add to Makarov's anger and disappointment.

"Laxus is an idiot! Go fight him for me!" Makarov ordered the dragon slayer bluntly. Gajeel got up and stretched. "Sure thing. I owe him some payback anyway…Gihihi!" Gajeel charged forward..And hit the same wall.

"YOU'RE 50 YEARS OLD TOO!?" Natsu shouted. "NO! NEITHER OF US ARE YOU IDIOT!" Gajeel shouted back. "WHO YOU CALLING AN IDOT, YOU OLD MAN!" Natsu shouted. "IF I'M AN OLD MAN, SO ARE YOU!" Gajeel shouted as the duo were forehead to forehead. "AYE SIR!" Happy added. "SHUT UP!" They both yelled in unison as Happy flew away, dejected.

"Haru..You're the only hope we have left!" Makarov said, turning to the Rave Master. "Sure! You can count on me!" Haru ran forward and.. Right past the wall, but grunted as he came to a stop , unable to move a step further. He made it through the wall, but his sword was another story. It wouldn't move an inch forward.

"The TMC.." Makarov started, trailing off. "IS A STONE STATUE!?" Natsu, Gajeel, and Happy yelled all at once. "OF COURSE NOT!" Haru yelled back. "Unless..Shiba..FORGOT TO MENTION IT TO ME!?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SUCH IDIOTS!?" Makarov screamed. "It's because the TMC is over 50 years old!" He explained. "That makes sense..The Overdrive was 50 years ago, and Shiba had it made before then." Haru nodded.

"So I guess we're screwed..Wait..You said these were Runes, right?" Haru asked as Makarov nodded. "Perfect." Haru said as he raised his TMC, transforming it into Rune Save.

"Don't tell me..You're going to.." Makarov started but trailed off again. "CREATE YOUR OWN RUNES TO CANCEL OUT FREED'S!?" The idiot trio yelled. "No..Wait..I CAN DO THAT!?" Haru shouted in disbelief, the 4th member of the idiotic group.

"SHUT UP AND DO IT ALREADY!" Makarov demanded, rubbing his aching head. "Alright...Hah!" Haru slashed the runes as the scripts flowed onto his sword and were then absorbed. "Got it!"

"RAAAAAH!" Natsu roared as he charged out as fast as he could, screaming at Laxus at the top of his lungs. "DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled as he ran out as well. "Let's split up, Haru." Makarov told him as Haru nodded and they both ran in separate directions.

**-Musica—**

"Where is she..Where the hell is she!?" Musica growled, suddenly doing a back flip, dodging odd rays of light and dust. He looked to a nearby roof top to see Evergreen sitting there with a smirk. "Bow down to the Queen of the Fairies." She commanded.

"Uh..No. Besides, isn't that Erza's nickname?" Musica asked, as Evergreen's smirk turned into an angry frown. "I AM THE TRUE QUEEN!" She yelled, leaping up into the air and staying there due to her wings.

"I didn't know you could fly..Doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna kick your ass, even if you are a girl." Musica grinned, popping his knuckles. "I sense anger?" Evergreen laughed.

"You attacked women, who were my friends. You ruined one of the greatest contests ever. And the biggest mistake of all..BECAUSE OF YOU, I COULDN'T SEE LUCY'S UNDERWEAR!" Musica roared, gripping his silver skull.

"…What a crude man you are." Evergreen flew around in a wide arc as sparkling dust fell around Musica. "FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRACHAUN!" Evergreen yelled as she fired a large array of spears formed out of her fairy dust. The spears exploded on contact, creating a small cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Musica stood undamaged, holding a large silver shield. "I won't beat you up too badly though, since you are a woman. Even if you're a pretty pathetic one." Musica taunted.

"Ugly trash! Let's see if you can block this! FAIRY BOMB: GREMLIN!" Evergreen flew in a wide arc, dropping her fairy dust onto Musica from above. The dust exploded violently, engulfing a large portion of the area in an explosion much bigger than what the spears produced.

"Gah!" Musica jumped out from the explosion, part of his clothes torn and a few scratches and burns. "I can only block one side of the explosion with my shied.." He realized as Evergreen grinned.

"I thought Laxus made it clear only members of Fairy Tail could participate?" Evergreen asked. "Oh, he did. So we joined the guild." Musica answered. "Then where is your mark?" Evergreen asked. "I could show you, but I'd be charged with public nudity if I was caught." He laughed as Evergreen scowled.

"You sicken me. But you do seem stronger than the other idiot who challenged me before." Evergreen said as she pointed near a store behind her. Elfman stood there in his Take Over form, turned into a statue. "Elfman! Damn you.." Musica growled. "Have you no shame, hurting your fellow comrades like this!?"

"The Raijinshuu are my comrades. The rest are simply obstacles at the moment. Just like you." Evergreen reached for her glasses. "The only reason you've lasted this long is because I haven't solidified you yet."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Musica asked as Evergreen removed her glasses. "NOW FREEZE!" She commanded, as Musica stared into her eyes, not moving. "Hahaha!" Evergreen laughed. "Ha…ha?" Her laughter died down as she kept looking at Musica who simply looked back, unaffected. "What..How!?"

"So..Am I a statue yet?" Musica grinned, taunting her. "Because I can still move. Are you sure you're doing it right?" He asked. "Shut up!" Evergreen screamed as she flew into the air. "FAIRY COMBINATION: DUST AND ORB!" Evergreen surrounded Musica with her dust as it shined, blinding him. She then snuck up behind him, holding an orb of concentrated dust, which she then threw at him.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me!" Musica yelled, transforming his silver into a perfect sphere that surrounded him, completely shielding him. After the explosion died down, parts of the sphere broke, and Musica emerged unharmed.

"Don't get cocky! FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRACHAUN!" Once again, Evergreen fired needles of her dust down at Musica while flying above him. "This again?" Musica grinned, but then his eyes widened as the needles doubled in speed and amount as he dodged, watching them make small explosions on contact.

"She made them faster…!" Musica grunted as he kept running forward to dodge. "I have to take her down.." Musica transformed his silver into a chain and began swinging it at Evergreen, who easily dodged it by flying away.

"Do you really think you can get me like that?" Evergreen laughed. "Nope..Was just getting you into position..I'm sure you've noticed your magic stopped working…" Musica smirked. "NOW! ELFMAN!" He yelled, as Evergreen felt a shadow cover her from behind.

"Impossible!" She swung herself around, and found herself staring up at a cloud. "What..?" She looked down, seeing Elfman was still petrified. "GOT YOU!" Musica shouted as Evergreen felt the chain wrap itself around her as Musica pulled her, slamming her into the side of a building.

"GUH!" She grunted, hitting the building hard, as the chain wrapped itself around her like a snake and binded her to the building, completely immobile. "You tricked me!" She shouted at Musica who smiled. "Once a trickster always a trickster. So how's it feel, not being able to move? Taste of your own medicine, eh?" He asked.

"Why..Why didn't my magic work on you!?" She asked him. "Okay, look closely." Musica reached for one of his eyes and removed a silver contact and then closed that eye so Evergreen could not use her magic. "Contacts!?" She asked in disbelief. "Well..Yeah, but not really. It's my silver. All I did was shape it to fit into my eye, then alter its properties to make it soft and transparent. Pretty basic for a silver claimer." He laughed, putting the contact back into his eye. "Once you saw it didn't work, you began doubting your magic, and fell for my trick pretty easily. Confidence is the key in a fight…And picking up girls."

"I see..Well played." Evergreen sighed. "Now, turn the girls back to normal so I can finish what I came to the contest to see." Musica demanded. "Hah! Don't make me laugh! Now, untie me or I will turn all those girls into dust this instant!" Evergreen ordered.

"..Huh? I don't think you understand the situation you're in. I'm calling the shots. Now, return those girls to normal or I'll make sure you get real acquainted with the area I got the guild mark." Musica said with a wink.

"Y-You're bluffing!" Evergreen said with an embarrassed blush. "I'm an ex thief and gang leader. By the time police get here, me and Haru guys will be long gone. What's more, you can't move a muscle so I have right where I want you. Do you really think I'm bluffing?"

"You would really throw your friends' lives away just for THAT?" Evergreen asked. "You mean, would I sink down to your level? I suppose. I mean, you sorta wrecked the contest that I was gonna use to solve this problem of mine." Musica sighed, undoing his belt.

"AAHH! NOOO! STTTOOP!" Evergreen screamed, undoing her magic right before passing out. "Now that's how you bluff." Musica chuckled, lifting up one of his sleeves to reveal the Fairy Tail mark on his arm, the arm opposite of the one with the Musica family tattoo.

"Did you really think I'd actually get a tattoo there? That spot doesn't need to be anymore decorated than it already is." Musica laughed as he turned his attention to Elfman, who had reverted to normal.

"Musica..And Evergreen!? What happened!?" Elfman asked. "I beat her and turned you all back to normal. Still got any doubts if I'm man enough to date your sister, considering I beat the girl who mopped the floor with you?" Musica asked with a smile.

"YOU CAN NEVER DATE NEE-CHAN! BESIDES..SHE CHEAP SHOTTED ME!" Elfman argued. "Excuses, excuses. Men don't make excuses. Besides she cheap shotted me too."

"Grah..Anyway…Shouldn't we untie her?" Elfman asked. "Why not just leave her there?" Musica answered his question with one of his own. "Because…Even if she did all that..She is a member of Fairy Tail and we must honor that." Elfman responded.

"..Aw, Elfman's got a crush! Pretty masochistic though, falling for the girl who just kicked your ass. "STOP SAYING THAT!" Elfman yelled, untying the unconscious Evergreen. "Never. But for now, we got bigger problems." Musica popped his knuckles.

"Yeah. Defeating Laxus." Elfman pounded his fist into his palm. "Huh? No. SEEING LUCY'S UNDERWEAR!" Musica screamed, sprinting forward. Elfman was left standing there, a look of, "What the Fuck?" On his face.

**-Haru's Location-**

Haru ran inside the town, looking at the unconscious bodies of his friends. "Damn it..Why are you all fighting each other!?" Haru continued to run until he saw someone else walking. "Hey! Alzack!" Haru yelled as Alzack immediately drew his guns, on guard.

"Stop! What are you doing!? I'm not here to fight you!" Haru yelled, but the runes suddenly appearing said a different story. "Only the winner can pass through..?" Haru read the runes, surprised. "Hey-WOAH!" Haru reacted just in time, dodging a bullet from Alzack's gun.

"Alzack! Snap out of it!" Haru shouted. "There's nothing to snap out of." Alzack raised both of his guns and began firing rapidly, as Haru ran around, dodging. "We don't have to fight!" Haru yelled, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I can break these ruins! Just give me a chance!"

"I won't fall for any lies! Sunlight shot!" Alzack yelled, blinding Haru with bright bullets. "Mud Shot!" Alzack shot a bullet which exploded into a puddle of high pressure mud. "Man!" Haru grunted, as he jumped over the puddle on pure instinct, rubbing his eyes.

"Spark Shot!" Alzack fired another bullet, this time it was right on target. "Grah!" Haru drew his sword and blocked the shot, electricity sparking from it and travelling up the blade, shocking Haru as he fell to one knee. "Last warning Alzack..Stop this and listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, Haru." Alzack pointed both his guns at Haru with a look of remorse in his eyes. "BUT I HAVE TO SAVE BISCA..NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!" He screamed, shooting two small twisters out of his guns which merged into one bigger tornado, heading straight for Haru.

"Alzack..You're doing this just for Bisca?" Haru's eyes widened as he realized that he would be doing the exact same thing as Alzack in his place. "I see…" Haru stood up, gripping his sword. "Then let's make a deal." Haru swung Rune Save forward, slicing and dispelling the tornado. "!?" Alzack's jaw dropped.

"I promise you.." Haru pointed his sword at Alzack. "I will save not only Bisca, but the entire guild…" Haru's blade began transforming, into a form that had not been seen before. "And in exchange…" Haru pulled his sword back, staring right into Alzack's eyes.

"YOU WILL TELL BISCA HOW YOU FEEL WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!" Haru yelled, swinging his blade. Alzack could not even see the attack due to its sheer speed, but he could sense it coming. His surprised face turned into a happy one, accepting his defeat and weakness as he smiled. "Deal." Was all he had time to say as the attack hit him.

The runes disappeared as Haru stood, Alzack laying on the ground out cold. "You're a good guy, Alzack. Everyone in this guild is. Which is why I'm going to go beat up Laxus!" Haru rested Alzack against a building wall as he began running again.

**-Bixlow Location—**

Bixlow stood on a rooftop, looking over the city. "Hahaha! This is too much fun! Laxus really comes up with the best ideas! Too bad there's barely any fun left for us, right babies?" He asked his dolls. _"Yeah! Fun! Fun!" _They chimed.

"So you're looking for fun, are you?" A voice called from behind Bixlow as he turned around...and he almost pissed himself. All the girls from the earlier contest, except Bisca, were standing behind him, glaring at him with anger.

"Y-You're free?" Bixlow asked, almost choking on his words. "Yeah." Erza replied bluntly, with anger. "You've got some nerve.." Cana growled. "Doing such evil things.." Levi remarked. "Are you ready for some payback!?' Elie asked.

"W-Wait! If you guys are free then..Evergreen was defeated..But how!? I know I saw her beat Elfman!" He yelled. "..You guys hurt Elfman?"" Mira asked. "Evergreen did. She froze him too..Which should be undone too..But with those injuries, who knows what happened to the big guy?" He asked himself, and then almost bit off his own tongue, realizing who he was talking about..And who was hearing it.

Mira was glaring at him, very pissed off. "I got this, everyone..." She growled, being covered in magic energy. "I'm tired of standing around being useless while watching you all fight and get hurt...From now on..I FIGHT TOO!" She stated, the energy beginning to attach itself to her body.

"Huh? What's happening to Mira?" Elie asked, unaware and astonished. "She's releasing her magic..After all these years. That's the form that kept her my rival all those years ago..Satan Soul." Erza smiled, nostalgic, staring at Mira's transformed, devilish state.

"Ah! Wait Mira! We're nakama, aren't we!?" Bixlow asked in a panic. "People who hurt my brother and friends are NOT my nakama!" She roared, preparing a globe of dark energy in her hands. "Stop!" Bixlow pleaded, unclothing his eyes. "Or I'll steal your soul!"

"SOUL EXTINCTION!" She yelled, firing the attack at Bixlow with her eyes closed. "AH! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bixlow screamed, being hit by the attack. After the smoke cleared, the rooftop was revealed to be destroyed. Bixlow and his babies lay there, out cold and broken.

"Whew.." Mira sighed; now back to her normal form. "Wow Mira..That was..Actually pretty scary.." Lucy laughed nervously. Mira turned around and gave her the usual kind smile she always gives. "Sorry."

**-Haru's Location-**

After a few more minutes of running, Haru ran into somebody else. "Bisca!" Haru called out happily as Bisca turned around. "Haru?" She asked. "You're not frozen anymore?" Haru questioned. "No..All of us were turned back to normal..So I'm guessing Evergreen was defeated."

"Everyone?" Haru asked. "Mhmm. That includes Elie." Bisca smiled. "It's not like I was worried about her more than any of you guys.." Haru rubbed his nose, embarrassed. "Of course not." Bisca laughed.

"So, what are all these things in the sky?" Haru asked, looking at Laxus' Thunder Palace which he recently put into place. "Basically…Laxus could use these to destroy the entire city. He's using that as a threat against Master now, since we are free."

"Laxus..Even bringing innocent civilians into this..How low is he willing to go!?" Haru yelled. "Don't worry." Bisca told him, drawing her rifle. "All we have to do is destroy them, right?" She smiled and then fired at one of the crystals, hitting a bull's eye and shattering it.

"Nice shot!" Haru complimented as Bisca grinned. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot out of where the crystal just was. "WATCH OUT!" Haru screamed, jumping forward, but he couldn't make it in time. The bolt hit Bisca, electrocuting her.

"BISCA!" Haru shouted, catching her as she fell. "Are you okay!?" He asked, desperately. "Haru..How's Alzack?" She asked, barely conscious. "…He's fine. He was really worried about you, you know?" Haru smiled gently.

"He was..? That makes me happy.." She smiled. "Rough this out, okay? Alzack told me has a big surprise for you after this stupid contest is over." Haru told her. "Really..? ..Okay!" She smiled even wider, just before losing consciousness.

"…I'm sorry, Alzack. That attack was too fast for me to save her from." Haru stood up, clenching his fist. "That's the last straw, Laxus…" He growled. "I don't care if you're Master's grandson…" Blood fell from Haru's fist.

"Making your comrades fight each other..Using such cheap tricks just for the title of Guild Master…and not only hurting people I care about, but the people who respect you as well.." Haru ran forward, roaring.

"**I'M COMING AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!"**


	12. Chapter 12- New Inspiration

**-Freed's Location—**

Freed stood, alone, staring up at the lacrima in the sky which Laxus put into place. "There is no turning back now, Laxus. Don't get scared now. I will follow you to hell as well, if I must. I will be striking to kill from now on. I hope you are prepared for that." Freed said, talking to himself.

"I don't know about that punk, but I am." A voice called from the bridge atop Freed. Freed looked up to see Let standing on said bridge, staring him down. "I've been tailing you for quite a while now, in order to find a suitable fighting place with no runes set up."

"Yeah. I started sensing you a few moments ago. Are you to be my next opponent, Dragon Race Warrior?" Freed asked. "My name is Let." Let stated, jumping down from the bridge, now on level with Freed. "There is one thing I must ask you first though." Let added.

"What is it?" Freed questioned, drawing his sword. "These people whom you have hurt…Were they not your friends?" Let asked, with a slight growl in his voice. "…At one point, yes. But not anymore. I consider Laxus' enemies my own enemies." Freed answered.

"…Good to hear." The growl in Let's voice grew louder. "I can take your life without guilt then." Let declared, getting into a fighting stance.

"If you can!" Freed charged Let, slashing forward multiple times with his sword as swiftly as he could. Let dodged each slash even more swiftly, side stepping or stepping back to do so. "You're open!" Let yelled, delivering a quick elbow to Freed's gut, knocking him back.

"Not bad.." Freed gripped his abs, rubbing them a little. "It seems you have some experience fighting a swordsman."

"Choose your words carefully. I fought Haru, who is indeed a true swordsman. But you are hardly worthy of being called a man at all." Let insulted as Freed smiled. "I never thought you were one for insults!" Freed shouted, charging Let. "YAMI NO ECRITURE: WINGS!" Using his magic, Freed created wings made out of letters formed on his back.

"YAMI NO ERCITURE: PAIN!" Freed swung his sword again, this time catching Let off guard with its enhanced speed, due to the wings, cutting him across the torso. Freed's right eye was black, with a purple retina. Let jumped back, dropping to his knees while gripping his torso.

Instead of a cut, there was writing from Freed's runes. It read, "Pain". Within seconds, Let yelled in pain, as if being electrocuted. "What the hell was that!?" Let yelled, about to get up, before Freed appeared before him once again. "YAMI NO ECRITURE: FEAR!"

Freed swung his blade again, this time getting Let across the chest. Let jumped back, looking at his chest. Again, instead of a wound, there was writing. This time, however, it read, "Fear". Suddenly, Let's knees began shaking, as his body began sweating. His eyes were wide a she stared at his shaking palm. "I'm...Afraid?" He asked in disbelief. Fear was a new concept to Let.

"YAMI NO ECRITURE: SUFFERING!" Freed leaped out at Let, who was unable to move due to the paralyzing fear. Freed struck him once more. "YAMI NO ECRITURE: PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!" Freed yelled again and again, dealing slashes to Let all over his body.

"GRAAAH!" Let screamed in pain, blood spewing from his mouth and body. Let stumbled back, off balance, but standing. "It's over." Freed dashed at Let, sword pulled back. "YAMI NO ECRITURE: DEATH!" Freed slashed, attempting to end Let's life.

But he was unable to do so. To his surprise, Let had grabbed his wrist, holding his sword at bay. "You've been struck with fear but can defend yourself…Impressive." Freed complimented. "Shut your mouth." Let ordered, squeezing Freed's wrist hard.

Freed dropped to his knees in pain, trying to use his free hand to make Let loosen his grip. "H-How can you still have this much strength!?" Freed's efforts were in vain.

"Your attack reminded me…Fear…But not being afraid of you..or dying in battle..You reminded me…My fear..IS TO LOSE EVERYTHING I CHERISH ONCE AGAIN!" Let pulled his fist back and threw it at Freed, breaking right through his sword and hitting him in the face.

Freed grunted as he was hit and his sword broke in half, but Let did not loosen his grip at all. Let raised his knee into Freed's gut so hard it knocked him up. Letting go of Freed's wrist, Let did a half spin before using the back of his heel to kick Freed in the chest, sending him flying into the side of the bridge.

"Gah!" Freed coughed up blood as part of the bridge crumbled, Freed slowly sliding down. "If I allow you to defeat me here..There is a chance you will take away someone precious to me..Like he took my Julia back then..I won't let it happen again!" Let declared.

"You're tougher than I expected..I guess I have no choice at this point. YAMI NO ERICTURE: DARKNESS!" Freed used his fingers to cast the spell onto himself, as the word 'Darkness' appeared on his chest, he began to transform. He grew in both size and width, as did his muscles. His face became more skull like and he grew horns, as well as fangs and claws.

"RAAH!" Freed roared, rushing at Let, throwing a fist. Let lit his hands and feet on fire and threw his own fist, matching it head on. On collision, the ground beneath them shattered as they both stood their ground. "Hup!" Let brought his foot up and kicked Freed in the chin, but Freed retaliated by kicking Let in the side of the ribs.

Both of them exchanged high speed blows for a few seconds before leaping into the sky, and making the battle air borne. For every hit Let landed, Freed would land one of equal force. Soon, they both leaped away from each other, panting.

"DARKNESS BREATH!" Freed wrapped himself in a dark energy and began absorbing it into his mouth. He fired it out all at once, the blast taking the shape of a black twister. "FLAME DRAGON INFERNO DRAUGHT!" Let fired a torrent of flames at the twister, which only absorbed the flames and ignited on fire, still making its way at Let.

"Tch..I need something more condensed…FLAME DRAGON FLARE!" Let fired a smaller, condensed missile made out of fire at the twister. The missile cut right through it, headed to Freed.

Both of them raised their defenses, being hit by the other's attack at the same time and grinding back, damaged. "HOLY DRAGON SMASH!" Let leaped forward, tackling Freed with insane force as one or two of his ribs broke on impact, knocking him back.

"You are much like Natsu..Yet still so different..But it doesn't matter…THIS IS THE END!" Freed began charging more dark energy, this time in his hands. He created a dark orb. "EARTH DRAGON GOLDEN STORM!" Let jumped sky high and landed, smashing his feet into the ground with so much force that it shattered, attempting to knock Freed off balance.

Freed simply flew into the air, not affected at all. "DIE!" Freed threw the orb at Let, trying to destroy him. Let pulled his fist back, gathering a crazy amount of energy into it. "SECRET ART: HOLY DRAGON…SPREAD TIGER!" Let threw his fist at the orb, hitting it dead on.

Neither Let nor the orb budged, both trying to out power the other. "WHY…WHY DOES A STRANGER LIKE YOU RISK HIS LIFE FOR PEOPLE THAT HE HARDLY KNOWS!?" Freed screamed, focusing and increasing the energy in the orb as it began to overpower Let.

"BECAUSE…" Let's feet dug into the ground as grunted, the orb beginning to hurt him. "THIS ISN'T THE GUILD NATSU TOLD ME ABOUT…" The force from the orb destroyed Let's armor, leaving his upper body completely bare. "NAKAMA WHO CHERISH EACHOTHER.." The broken armor revealed the Fairy Tail mark on Let's back. "WHO WOULD DIE TO PROTECT ONE ANOTHER.."

The energy in Let's fist increased, as it began overpowering the orb now. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU…" Let's fist slowly began to rip through the orb as Freed's eyes widened. "SO NATSU'S WORDS REMAIN TRUE!" Let completely ripped threw the orb, aiming right at Freed.

"SO THIS REMAINS THE GUILD EVERYONE CAN TAKE PRIDE IN…" Let smashed his fist into Freed's gut, breaking the rest of his ribs as Freed coughed up lots of blood, doubling over. "I WILL END YOUR AMBITIONS!" Let finished, as the aftershock from his attack send Freed flying, flipping crazily until he hit the ground.

He bounced a few times before skidding a little, coming to a stop, reverting to his original form. Let landed on his feet. He stood still for a little while before approaching the immobile Freed. He looked into the defeated Freed's eyes, trying to make a decision. Whether or not to take his life.

"…Finish me." Freed told him. "I deserve it.." Let stood silent, continuing to stare at him. "Because you lost?" He asked, raising his palm to strike the final blow. "No…Because I am scum.." Let's eyes widened a bit.

"You..A complete stranger who has been part of the guild for merely an hour…Protected them..Yet I..Who has been part of this guild for so long…Tried destroying it.." Tears formed in Freed's eyes. "So as a true warrior..End this miserable life of mine."

"You're a fool." Let stated. "You think dying will make up for your sin? You think the rest of the guild would be happy you died, even if you hurt them?" Let asked, relaxing his palm. "If you truly wish to atone for what you've done, keep living and getting stronger. And next time..Risk your life to PROTECT them."

"A-Ah.." Freed began choking on his words, trying to hold back his emotions…But he couldn't. "AAAAHH!" He screamed into the air, letting his tears run down his face. "I didn't want to do this..Any of it..Honest.." He continued to cry.

"I believe you." Let fell onto his ass, taking a few deep breaths. "No one from such a prideful guild could be too bad….Not even that Laxus you think so highly of."

"That's right..Laxus still hasn't fought yet..This game isn't over!" Freed gulped. "No…It's almost over." Let smiled a bit, sniffing the air. "He's gonna have his hands full dealing with those 3. He will lose." Let stated. "Are you sure..?" Freed asked with worry.

"Positive. Now..After all this is over..You better make sure you show me what that Harvest Festival is all about." Let smiled, leaning back against the bridge. "My pleasure.." Freed smiled as well.

**-Laxus' Location—**

"Even Freed was defeated..Pathetic." Laxus clenched his fist with a face full of rage. "Looks like it's just me to kill the rest of 'em..Right after I'm done with you, Mistgun." Laxus stood across from the man known as Mistgun. Both were a little damaged, but nothing too serious.

"We have company." Mistgun stated, and within a few seconds, the door to the church came crashing down. "LAXUS!" Three voices yelled in unison as Natsu, Gajeel, and Haru all ran in at once. Mistgun focused on Haru, for he did not know who he was.

"Eh..I've never seen that guy before.." Haru examined Mistgun, not knowing who he was either. "DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Laxus yelled, firing a blast of lightning which hit Mistgun directly in the head. The cloth he was wearing to hide his face burned up, revealing his identity.

"N-No way.." Haru's eyes widened. "That's impossible.." Natsu's eyes were just as wide. "Eh?" Gajeel did not react at all, fore he did not recognize this face. The face of Jellal. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Natsu yelled, angry.

"I am not Jellal. I know him..But he is not me." Mistgun told them. "Sieg..? No..You're not Sieg Hart either.." Haru mumbled. "Who exactly are you?" He asked. "I can't explain that to you right now. Sorry. I leave the rest to you." Mistgun said as he disappeared. "Wait!" Natsu ordered, just a second too late for Mistgun to hear.

"Who the hell was he?" Gajeel asked, dumbfounded. "A familiar face, it seems." Laxus chuckled. "Damnit Laxus! Let's go! You and me right now!" Natsu yelled as he charged Laxus with a flaming fist.

"Y'know..I'm getting pretty sick of these hopeless head on charges of yours..OUTTA MY WAY!" Laxus yelled firing a blast of electricity at Natsu, who sidestepped and then jumped at Laxus. "KARYU NO KAGIDZUME!" Natsu brought down a flaming foot onto Laxus, who simply blocked it with his hand.

"Grah!" Natsu was knocked back from a shock coming from Laxus' electrified arm which he used to block. "I'm gonna-" Natsu grunted but was cut off by a kick to the face and sent tumbling.

"We have to fight together, Natsu. We can't beat him by fighting 1 on 1. He's strong." Haru said as Laxus grinned. "He's Jii-San's grandson after all." Haru added, as Laxus' smile turned into a frown. "I'm sick of that as well!" Laxus screamed, firing a bolt of lightning that hit Haru off guard and sent him flying back.

"I'm strong because I MADE myself that way! NOT because of that old geezer. I'm strong because of ME, not HIM. My accomplishments are MINE and MINE alone." Laxus roared.

"Grandpa Issues?" Gajeel smirked. "Shut up, newbie!" Laxus appeared before Gajeel in a flash and punched him across the face with a lightning fist, sending him crashing into the wall. "GOT YOU!" Natsu appeared behind Laxus and threw a flaming fist, but Laxus caught it with a lightning infused hand.

"Glutton for punishment..AREN'T YOU!?" Laxus yelled as he punched Natsu across the face as well. He did not let go of Natsu's hand however, making Natsu stay in his reach. "No escape!" Laxus yelled as he slugged Natsu again.

"WHO'S ESCAPING!?" Natsu shouted, unballing his fist and using it to grasp Laxus' arm. "THIS IS MY CHANCE TO BECOME THE STRONGEST IN FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled, slugging Laxus across the face as well. They continued to exchange flame and lightning punches for a few more blows.

"RAAH!" Laxus punched Natsu in the gut, and then spun around before letting him go, sending Natsu flying. "YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" Laxus laughed, firing a large bolt of lightning at Natsu, who was still air borne.

"RUNE SAVE!" Haru cut threw the blast, absorbing it with his sword. "That's one annoying sword you have. At least you're worth killing though." Laxus jeered, but then looked around. "There's only 2 minutes to go..Why hasn't the old man given up yet? Does he not care what happens to the town!?"

"Why are you so worried?" Haru asked. "Or could it be YOU actually care about this town and its people? You're worried you might have to cancel this out yourself, aren't you? Don't worry. The others will definitely stop those things!" Haru announced, charging at Laxus with his sword in Explosion form.

"PRETY HARD TO PUT ON SUCH AN ACT, ISN'T IT LAXUS!?" Haru asked, slashing forward. "DON'T GET SO DAMN COCKY WITH ME!" Laxus roared, firing another blast of lightning. "Your sword's just a rod that will guide my lightning to its target!"

The lightning ripped through Haru's explosion and flowed into the sword, shocking him. "Gah!" Haru grunted as he fell back. "I DON'T NEED TO BE MOUTHED OFF TO BY SOME KID JUST PASSING BY!" Laxus said, charging forward with lightning in both his hands.

"Iron Dragon's Demon Logs!" Gajeel yelled, attacking Laxus with iron pillars, making him step back. "You again." Laxus sneered. "Gihihi..I'm gonna enjoy paying you back for before." Gajeel laughed.

**-Erza Location—**

"198..199..200…No..It still isn't enough..I won't be able to take them down all at once.." Erza panted. "CAN EVERYONE HEAR ME!?" A voice rang in Erza's head. "Warren?" Erza asked. "Listen guys! Stop lying around! We have to destroy those things floating in sky, or this whole town's gonna go up in smoke!"

As Warren said this, the unconscious members of Fairy Tail, as well the already conscious ones, began standing up. "Warren..But how does he know about Thunder Palace's effects..?" Erza wondered. "We don't have much time!" Gray yelled, also talking to everyone via Warren's telepathy. Erza's question was answered.

"All the girls who Evergreen turned into statues are back to normal. The only person left to defeat is Laxus, and we have Natsu, Gajeel, and Haru on that. So it's up to all of us to save the town! Got it?" Gray asked.

The topic soon changed, despite Gray's efforts. Every member of the guild began yelling at eachother through the telepathy, angry about their earlier fights with one another. "Hey! Now isn't the time for this!" Gray yelled, but nobody listened. They were simply too angry and hateful with each other.

"What's wrong with you guys!?" Elie yelled. "Deal with your personal issues later! Saving this town is our top priority!" She said, as the others became quiet. "If we don't work together…Innocent people will be hurt! How does that make us any better than Phantom Lord, or Demon Card!?" She continued, getting everyone's attention.

"We can do this if we combine our powers! That's what this guild has taught me! I might be new here..But I love this place as much as you guys! I don't know whether or not I ever had a real family..That's why it made me so happy to be part of this family..So please..Don't turn on each other.." Elie trailed off, eyes a little wet.

"I'm not strong enough to destroy all these things one by one, by myself..So I need your help..LET'S PROTECT OUR GUILD..AND THIS CITY!" She finished with a shout, holding the Fairy Tail mark on her arm, under the Elie tattoo. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Damn, Elie. I would expect Haru to make a speech like that, not you." Musica laughed. "Hear that ya bastards!? How am I supposed to flirt with the girls in this city if they're dead!?"

"Stupid flirt." Cana sighed. "And how are we supposed to tease Haru and Elie if this place goes sky high?" Macao smirked. This was followed by loud cheers, everyone in the guild now on the same page. "Everyone.." Elie exclaimed.

"She's a lot cooler than you, Lucy. Pfft." Happy laughed. "HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY EXACTLY WHAT SHE SAID!" Lucy yelled. "OKAY..LET'S DO THIS!" Gray commanded, getting into his Ice Make stance.

Each member attacked the lacrima with their own respective attacks. All together, the lacrima shattered at once.

"We did it!" Erza declared, just a moment too soon. Lightning bolts rained down from the sky, hitting each and every member of the guild who attacked. They all fell to the ground, injured, but alive. And the town was safe. "It's done..The rest is up to you guys..Natsu!" Erza smiled.

**-Laxus' Location—**

"Thunder Palace..Out of order.." Laxus exclaimed, eyes wide and full of shock. "Told you." Haru smiled, panting. He was scratched and bruised all over, his clothes torn. Natsu and Gajeel were in the same shape as he was. Laxus was a little damaged, but much less than the 3 of them.

"You tried breaking up the guild by making us fight each other..But when we're all seeing eye to eye, we're unbeatable! How's someone on a completely different page than the rest of us, suppose to lead us as Master of the guild, Laxus!?" Natsu asked with a high tone of voice.

"GGGRAAAAHHH!" Laxus roared, lightning shooting out form his entire body, violently. He shook with anger, electricity sparking around him as if he was a conduction rod. Even his eyes and mouth were sparking with crazy amounts of lightning. His face was full of pure rage.

"**THROUGH FORCE."**


	13. Chapter 13- Always Watching Over You

"You can do it.." Elie squirmed on the ground, exhausted and damaged like all the other members of Fairy Tail. "I know you can beat that big bully.." She muttered. "Haru.."

**-Laxus Location—**

"AH!" Natsu hit the ground with a loud thud, coughing up blood. His body was beaten badly, burn marks covering almost every inch of it. "He did that to Natsu in a matter of seconds…Unreal.." Haru gasped. "This guy's a monster.." Gajeel was in awe. "Heh..You really are strong…" Natsu praised, trying to get on his feet. "Crap…I can't move.."

Laxus raised a balled fist into the air, ready to unleash another deadly attack. "Resounding through the air, the Roar of Thunder.." Laxus began chanting, his lightning swarming violently around his body. "Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction..RAGING BOLT!" Laxus swung his fist down, as a giant pillar of pure lightning shot down from the sky, coming down right onto Natsu, exploding even more violently than his energy.

"Heheh…HAHAHA!" Laxus roared with laughter. "So who's the strongest in the guild, Natsu? Oh I'm sorry, dead people can't talk!" He sneered, the smoke clearing up.

"Bastard.." Haru growled, appearing from the smoke, sword raised. His sword was in Rune Save form, and covered in sparks. "Not only did you just try to kill your comrade..You dared to laugh about it..?" Haru had an angry look in his eyes.

"He reminds me of someone from the past." Gajeel snickered, holding Natsu in one arm. "Yeah..You were a huge asshole back then..Now you're just a stupid jerk.." Natsu chuckled. "Shut up, Half-Dead Salamander." Gajeel said as he dropped Natsu onto the ground, face first.

"Ouch!" Natsu jumped to his feet, mad. "What the hell was that for!?" Natsu yelled at Gajeel. "THAT STUPID JERK COMMENT!" Gajeel yelled back, just as mad. "YOU JUST PROVED ME RIGHT!" Natsu shot back. "BE QUIET OR I'LL FINISH WHAT THAT ELECTRIC BRAT STARTED!" Gajeel shot back.

"We'll have to attack all at once." Gajeel said. "3 VS 1..That's just not fair.." Natsu argued. "Look what he did to you in a 1 VS 1. I don't want to work together with you either..But bad things will happen if we lose this fight."

"Hah..I thought the sky wasn't big enough for 2 dragons?" Natsu mocked. "Maybe not. But with all this damn thunder around, the sky ain't fit for flying." Gajeel mocked back. "I feel left out." Haru laughed.

"But anyway, you okay, Natsu?" Haru asked. "Yeah. ..More or less..The paralysis effect from his earlier attack wore off.." Natsu answered. "Attack? More like beat down." Gajeel laughed. "CRAM IT!" Natsu shouted. "Be extra careful now, guys. My Rune Save is at its limit with how much more it can absorb. I won't be able to seal any more of his magic." Haru warned his partners.

"Got it. Worst case scenario, you can use your sword as a conduction rod." Natsu laughed. "Guess so." Haru smiled, but then his look become serious, looking back at Laxus with his earlier anger. Gajeel just stayed silent, in thought. "You and Jii-san are worlds apart…" Haru told him. "Good." Laxus answered.

"He's kind..You are selfish..He protects his friends…You try to destroy them..He is strong..And you are weak." He finished, making Laxus snap. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Laxus ordered, becoming lightning and swiftly reforming in front of Haru, punching forward.

"Silfarion!" Haru blocked the fist with a swift slash of his speed blade. "I'LL THRASH YOU!" Laxus screamed, throwing several more fists. "Haaah!" Haru was doing his best to block them all, but he was wearing down and being forced back.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled together, charging Laxus from the left and right sides, attacking with fire and iron fists/kicks. "RAAAH!" Laxus was using his immense speed to parry their attacks, while throwing lightning fists and kicks at the 3 of them as well.

All 4 of them were travelling around the room, exchanging blocks, dodges, and blows. "RAAAAAH!" Laxus roared, creating a shockwave out of his body with electricity, sending all of them skidding back.

"3 VS 1 and he's still keeping up..Why couldn't he be a good guy..!?" Haru remarked. "TETSRYUUKEN!" Gajeel yelled, transforming his blade into a piercing rod, extending his arm at Laxus. "Hmph." Laxus grabbed the blade with his bare hands, spinning Gajeel around before sending him flying into the wall, shocking him all the while.

"EAT THIS!" Laxus yelled, firing several bullets of electricity at Gajeel's direction. "KARYU NO KOEN!" Natsu shouted, creating a large fireball in his hands and throwing it at the gap between Gajeel and the bullets, causing the bullets to hit it and explode instead.

"MAGGOTS SHOULD STAY DOWN!" Laxus appeared in front of Natsu with both his hands cupped above his head and brought them down onto Natsu's head, hammering him into the ground, creating a crater. "NOT EVEN A CHALLENGE! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" Laxus boasted.

"I MIGH NOT BE A DRAGON SLAYER BUT…DOUBLE DRAGON SWORD! BLUE CRIMSON!" Haru slashed forward with his twin blades, sending an X shapes blast of fire and ice at Laxus. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Laxus crossed his arms in defense, being hit by the blast, but holding his ground.

Laxus skid back a few feet, before lashing his arms outward, dispersing the attack. "Not even your best could wound me.." Laxus smirked, barely hurt. "Who said that was my best? Besides..It wasn't meant to hurt you." Haru smirked back.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked, curious. "I was just getting you into place." Haru answered, still smirking. "What are you talking…!?" Laxus realized what Haru meant, but it was too late. He looked to his sides, seeing Natsu and Gajeel to his left and right, both with their cheeks puffed up and chests out, focused on him.

"KARYU NO.." Natsu tilted his head back. "TETSURYUU NO…" Gajeel mimicked him, tilting his back as well. "HOUKOU!" They roared in unison, firing their Dragon Roar attacks at Laxus. Natsu and Gajeel, as well as their blasts, were so perfectly synched that they could've been mirror duplicates of each other. They both landed in synch, each on one side of Haru.

The attacks collided with Laxus, creating a massive explosion. The force from the explosion was so great it completely destroyed the ceiling above, as well as most of the ground and walls. The fiery explosion died down after a moment, leaving nothing but a cloud of debris.

"Huff.." Natsu and Gajeel panted, having unleashed a great deal of energy on their attacks. "Nice shot.." Haru complimented with a smile. "Agreed." Laxus called from inside the smoke. "But not good enough." The smoke cleared, leaving Laxus damaged, but not to a big degree. The smile didn't even leave his face.

"Unbelievable.." Haru's jaw was dropped, stunned. Gajeel and Natsu were shaking, a little bit afraid of the beast before them. "How..?" They both asked, rather quietly. "It's simple..The old idiot asked me to keep this little detail of mine a secret, but there's no harm in showing dead people.." Laxus' smirk grew twice as wide.

"Just how special I am." Laxus opened his mouth, to reveal sparks forming in his mouth. His muscles all expanded, as his canine teeth became fangs. Scales began to form on his arms, from the bicep to his forearms. His hair stood up a little bit, as his electric aura became twice as strong and bright.

"RAIRYUU NO.." Laxus took a deep breathe through his mouth, holding it in his mouth. His cheeks expanded, his chest popping out. He tilted his head back, his angry eyes focused on the trio. "He's bluffing.." Haru said, his voice shaking. "No..He's serious.." Gajeel told him. "Laxus!" Natsu yelled.

"HOUKOU!" Laxus roared, firing a blast twice the size of Natsu's/Gajeel's, and more than twice as powerful. It destroyed the ground under it as it travelled, quickly closing in with violent fury. Electricity was erupting all around the blast, amplifying its pure force and destructive nature.

"RUNE SAVE!" Haru threw his trusty blade forward, stabbing into a far away wall and then raising his arms in defense with Natsu and Gajeel. The blast swayed a bit and hit the wall, exploding viciously, engulfing almost the entire church into a destructive explosion, destroying everything in its path.

The only things left in the wake of its destruction were the very people it was intended to obliterate. Haru, Natsu, and Gajeel. They lay on the ground, heavily damaged and unable to move. But they were conscious.

"Unbelievable…I could only absorb a little..I guess some room opened up between now and the last time I absorbed his lightning..Even avoiding a direct hit didn't do much good though.." Haru explained, paralyzed like the other two, who simply moaned in pain. "Gotta say though..I feel even more left out now..With all 3 of you being dragon slayers.." Haru chuckled, weakly. "Maybe Let should've taken my place here..Heheh.."

"Still alive?" Laxus asked. "You 3..The rest of the guild..Old man..And the people of this stupid city..I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU ALL WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Laxus declared, his energy gathering into two cupped hands.

"This energy feels like.." Gajeel trailed off. "Jii-San.." Natsu finished, in awe. Laxus continued to gather his energy, it now forming a bright white orb of pure magic. "Fairy Law..The attack that Makarov used to defeat Jose in a single blow.." Gajeel stated.

"What!? This is how he did it?..AND LAXUS IS ATTEMPTING IT!?" Haru yelled in disbelief. "An attack that targets everyone the caster sees as an enemy..That's too unfair..!" Natsu shouted. "GRAAAH!" Laxus screamed, ready to fire.

"STOP!" A voice yelled from the doorway. Laxus stopped, but kept charging energy, not even looking at who was saying it. The other 3, however, looked. "ELIE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS HERE! GET AWAY!" Haru warned.

"You have to stop Laxus..The Master is..Your grandpa..HE'S ABOUT TO DIE!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. Laxus' white eyes, regained their pupils, as if snapping out of his fit. "SO PLEASE..STOP THIS AND JUST GO SEE HIM!" She pleaded.

"No.." Haru's eyes widened. "The old man.." Gajeel's eyes were just as wide. "Is going to die..?" Natsu asked, in pure shock. "LAXUS!" Elie screamed, falling to her knees. "Well.." Laxus started.

"THIS SUITS ME GREAT. LOOKS LIKE MY CHANCES OF BECOMING MASTER JUST WENT UP AGAIN." Laxus laughed as he gave a heartless smile. "No.."Elie raised her hands, covering her crying face. "You.." Natsu growled, trying to stand. "Ungrateful.." Gajeel was attempting to stand as well.

"BASTARD!" Haru screamed, charging right at Laxus. "PREARE TO BE REBORN STRONGER, FAIRY TAIL..**FAIRY LAW! ACTIVATE!"** Laxus brought his palms together, as the orb expanded quickly outward, engulfing not only the entire room, but the entire town, in a bright, blinding light. Once it faded, every inch of the town was covered in white dust.

Laxus stood, alone, in the middle of the room, gasping for air. "I've did it..I've finally surpassed him.." Laxus smiled, shaking with excitement. "I'M FINALLY THE MASTER!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"**NOT WHILE I'M STILL ALIVE!"** Haru appeared out from the white dust, with a fist pulled back. "WHAT!?" Laxus' eyes widened. "HAH!" Haru punched Laxus in the face, sending him crashing into the ground with several tumbles.

"Impossible.." Laxus got to his knees, rubbing his bruised cheek. "How did he.." He looked around the room, and his jaw dropped. Not only Haru, but Elie, Natsu, and Gajeel were all still there as well. "No..Why..?" Laxus asked, unsure.

"It's your heart." Haru answered, as Laxus turned to him. "Maybe you didn't get your power from Jii-San..But you did get his heart..You might've hid that heart with those dark thunder clouds, but Fairy Law can still sense your heart's true emotions."

Laxus and the others were now giving their full attention to Haru. "Deep down, you care for each and every member of this guild with all your heart. You do not consider any of us an enemy..This is why Fairy Law didn't harm any of us. You can't lie to your magic, Laxus!" Haru finished.

"NO! ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY IS AN ENEMY!" Laxus argued. "Forget it. Just go see Jii-San." Haru told him. "Never! I don't care what happens to him!" Laxus shouted. "ENOUGH!" Haru yelled. "Don't lie to yourself anymore.." Haru started.

"I understand how you feel right now..Really, I do. I had myself convinced I didn't care what happened to my dad for so many years…But in the end, if Jii-San really does die and you leave things as they are right now..You will feel regret and sorrow even greater than what I did…It'll break your heart**..I can promise you that."** Haru finished, clenching his fist, remembering the pain Gale's death brought him.

"I'M NOT HIS GRANDSON! I'M MYSELF! I AM LAXUUUS!" Laxus roared in rage, veins ready to pop all over his body. "SO WHAT!?" Natsu yelled. "It's no big deal whether you are his grandson or not..DON'T GET SO HUNG UP OVER SOME STUPID BLOOD RELATION! EVERYONE IN FAIRY TAIL IS OUR FAMILY!" Natsu yelled, fist flaming.

"IT'S TIME WE KNOCKED YOU BACK TO YOUR SENCES!" Haru pulled his sword back, as it began transforming once more. It took its more recent form, the one he had used against Alzack. 'Just enough left for one shot..' Haru thought, gathering his energy into his new blade.

"HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Laxus screamed, firing a big blast of lightning at Natsu. It was big, but smaller than before. It was clear Laxus was exhausted due to the long fight and the failed Fairy Law spell.

"GAAAAH!" Natsu was hit by the blast and coughed up blood, being sent sky high. "JUST DIE YOU STUPID KID!" Laxus raised both his arms, creating a big lance of lightning. "RAIRYUU NO HOUTENGEKI!" Laxus yelled, throwing the lance at Natsu, with intent to kill.

Suddenly, the lance made a right turn, creating an L from where Laxus had fired it. "!?" Laxus and Natsu were both confused, as they followed the lance's path with their eyes. "KAAH!" The lance struck Gajeel, who had his left arm transformed into an iron club.

"He made himself..A conduction rod!?" Laxus asked in disbelief. Gajeel fell back, damaged and burnt. "It was a nice idea.." He gave a smirk, remembering Natsu's words to Haru. '_Worst case scenario, you can use your sword as a conduction rod.' _"Haru confirmed it by using Rune Save to sway your roar..Your lightning can be misdirected.." He fell onto his back, paralyzed once more.**"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE..RAVE MASTER!" **He screamed.

"What!?" Laxus did a 180, turning his attention to Haru. **"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU GAJEEL! MEL FORCE!"** Haru yelled, swinging forward with his new sword. It was the one King had used in their battle. The tornado blade, Mel Force.

A giant tornado was fired out of his sword, as it raged towards Laxus. "Crap!" Laxus put up his guard, as the tornado struck him, lifting him into the air. The high winds of the tornado tore apart Laxus' skin, cutting him in several places. But that was not its main focus.

"I..Can't move.." The winds were holding Laxus in place, and he couldn't move a single muscle, let alone break free. "You're not the only one who can immobilize people..Now..**GOOO! NATSU!"** Haru shouted, falling forward to the ground, drained of energy.

"KARYUU NO.." Natsu landed on the ground. He immediately rushed towards Laxus, flaming. "TEKKEN!" Natsu punched Laxus in the chest, the fire around his body erupting. "KAGIDZUME!" Natsu kicked Laxus in the face, the opposite cheek of where Haru had hit him. "YOKUGEKI!" Natsu struck both of Laxus' shoulders with his wings of fire.

"KENKAKU!" Natsu head butted Laxus. "SAIGA!" Natsu clawed Laxus in the gut, sending him stumbling back. The scales on Laxus body were breaking with every attack Natsu unleashed. **"THE GUILD IS OUR HOME..OUR PLACE TO RETURN TO..I'D RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU HAVE IT!"** Natsu raised both his arms in front of him, parallel to his chest.

"**GURREN!"** The fire around Natsu was being concentrated entirely on his arms. **"BAKENJIHEM!"** Natsu swiped his arms in a circular motion, sending a torrent of highly concentrated flames that hit Laxus directly.

The tornado around them was engulfed in flames, as it became smaller and smaller, soon completely engulfing Laxus in a raging, flaming twister of pain. The twister soon dispelled, leaving the unconscious Laxus to drop to the ground.

"Sometimes…" Haru got to his feet, catching Laxus before he hit the ground. "I hate being so nice.." He set Laxus down to the ground, gently. "I know you hate hearing it..But you're lucky your Jii-San's grandkid..And a member of this guild." He finished, falling to his ass. "ELIE! YOU GOT NATSU!"

"Kah.." Natsu groaned, his eyes half closed. He began to fell, unable to move. He barely had enough energy to stay awake a bit longer. "Yeah!" Elie called, catching the exhausted warrior in her arms as he fell. "Nice hits!" She praised, letting him down to the ground gently. "All of you are amazing.."

"Of course..After all..We aren't the guild Laxus wanted to create..We are..JII-SAN'S FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yelled, before closing his eyes and falling unconscious. The battle was over.

**-The Guild, One Day Later—**

"Thanks to Polyushka-San, his life is no longer in immediate danger. The master will be fine!" Erza informed the guild members, who were all surrounding her as if they were in a meeting. "HORRAY!" They all cheered at the top of their lungs.

"What about the parade?" Let asked, appearing via his usual ninja drape wall style, scaring the hell out of multiple members, especially Lucy. "STOP DOING THAT!" She screamed. "Well, with so many injured, anyone who can move will have to take part." Gray answered

"Huh? Me too?" Elie asked. "Yeah..They probably can't participate though.." Gray motioned towards the bench, where Haru, Natsu, and Gajeel sat together. Each covered in casts and bandages. Natsu's mouth was covered in bandages as well.

"PSUFHGTY!" Natsu said, seeming to argue. "And how will you do that?" Gajeel asked. "KCNFHDT!" Natsu seemed to answer. "That's impossible." Haru told him. "How..Are they able to understand him?" Elie asked. "When you battle against or alongside each other, you became able to understand their mind." Let answered. "That was a bad idea Natsu suggested though."

Gray sighed. "So you can understand too?" He asked. "Naturally." Let answered. "MANLY MEN CAN ALWAYS UNDERSTAND THE MANLY THINGS OTHER MANLY MEN ARE SAYING..MANLY!" Elfman intervened, as everybody face palmed instantly.

"Oh yeah..Haru!" Elie yelled, punching Haru in the back of the head. "DUKHG!" Haru hit the ground, rubbing the back of his already injured head. "Ouch…What was that for!?" He asked, getting up. "You never noticed when I came to the church yesterday!" Elie told him.

"Huh? I did notice you.." Haru argued. "Not me..My clothes!" Elie shot back. "Your..Clothes?" Haru asked, looking at what she was wearing. "Aahh.." Haru's face turned red as his jaw dropped, realizing Elie was still wearing the police girl outfit. "Tehe..What do you think?" Elie winked at him.

"Hahn.." Haru stumbled back, his mouth foaming and eyes swirling again. "Stop breaking him, Elie." Musica chuckled."Never!" Elie laughed back. "That's my apprentice. First the pain, then the seduction." Erza smiled. "He might be the chosen warrior to save this world, but he's never going to be a match for Elie." Gray grin chuckled, shirtless as usual. "Aye!" Happy added. The rest of the guild laughed.

"Oh yeah.." Macao remembered. "So Elie," He began the joke he tried pulling earlier. "How are things with-" He was interrupted by the sound of foot steps, as everyone in the guild looked to the door to see one man. Laxus. "Where's Master?" He asked, calm. The guild members began yelling at him, but he retained his composure.

"In there." Haru, now snapped back out of his trance due to Laxus' entrance, pointed to a door. Laxus began walking to the door, silent. "LABSGH! DTSUGHDU! LQJSHDT! XNFHSTAH! UTLAMSHDTF!" Natsu yelled, panting. "I'm not settling for that 3 on 1 crap..Next time we fight 1 on 1!" Let translated.

Laxus walked right by Natsu, lifting up a single hand, as if waving, "Okay." He entered through the door and closed it behind him. Makarov lay in bed, turning to look at his grandson. "Laxus..You have committed a grave crime. You risked not only your own life, but the lives of the entire guild for a selfish goal of yours. I cannot forgive that." Makarov told him.

"I understand. I just..Wanted to make the guild stronger. So nobody would look down on us anymore." Laxus confessed. Makarov sighed. "You're an idiot..Strength isn't all that matters.." He lectured.

"Open your eyes. You'll be able to see things you couldn't. Enjoy life, Laxus, like I enjoyed watching you grow up. I didn't need you to be strong, or smart. I just wanted you to be happy. That was enough for me. Your happiness was my happiness." Makarov told him.

Laxus was shaking, emotional. Makarov's fist shook as well, while he continued. "Laxus..You are hereby excommunicated from this guild!" Makarov ordered. "..Right." Laxus replied, turning around and walking away. "Thanks for everything.." He reached the door, as Makarov's body shook with emotion now too.

"Gramps." Laxus smiled, differently than before. His evil, cocky grin was now a gentle, kind, sincere smile. "You take care of yourself." He opened the door, walking through it and closing it behind him, leaving Makarov with his back turned to the door, crying painful, regretful tears.

"Come with us, Laxus." Haru called, leaning against the wall as Laxus walked forward. "I can tell you've already changed..With a strong guy like you, getting the last few Raves should be easy." Haru offered.

"No. Gathering the Rave is your quest and duty, not mine. I will walk my own path, for now. Maybe we will cross paths one day." Laxus continued to walk, but then stopped. "You take care of yourself and the rest of those idiots too, y'hear? Especially that headstrong Natsu." Laxus turned to look Haru in the eyes.

"Understood. Good luck." Haru nodded with a smile, as Laxus turned around and continued to walk out of the guild, as the other members stared. "You take care of yourself too..Makarov really will die if he finds out you do." Haru muttered under his breath, knowing nobody could hear him.

"HARU!" Elie called, jumping and clinging to Haru's arm. "Eh? Elie what're you-" Haru took one look at her, her clothes, and her breasts pressed up against his arm, and returned to his state of dizziness.

**-Later That Night—**

Fireworks lit up the night sky, as nothing but the sounds of people cheering could be heard. The parade was taking place, and everyone was amused. Laxus watched from behind a tree, a bag slung around his shoulder.

Lucy, Elie, Bisca, Levy, Cana, and a handful of the other girls were all on one float, dancing. Elie was in the center, one again in the rhythm she was in while Gajeel was forcing her to dance. The audience was in awe at her skills.

On one float, Elfman stood in his Take over form, roaring. In another, Gray and Juvia were working together to create a castle of glistening ice. Erza stood on another one, putting on a show with her dozens of swords.

On another, Let and Natsu were putting on a show with their fire. This one, however, looked more like a competition of who could create the largest or brightest flame. They were both trying to out due the other, and it was obvious.

Haru stood on one float, using his Blue Crimson to dazzle the crowd. He then used Explosion and Silfarion as a combo, to create several fireworks of sorts by cutting the explosion into several smaller ones, quickly. He then used Mel Force to create several very small twisters, looking to impress.

Musica stood shirtless, alone on one as well, transforming his silver into several different objects. "Ahh! So cool!" A girl from the audience squealed. "He's so hot!" The girl beside her squealed. "Well then..My job here is done." Musica hopped off the float, in front of the girls. "How about some dinner?" He smiled, putting an arm around both of them and walking away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Makarov yelled from on top of the biggest float, being ignored by Musica. "Damn kids these days.." He sighed, but then smiled, shaking side to side as if drunk, for the audience. "Heh.." Laxus smiled as he watched, sighing before turning around and starting to walk away. But then he stopped.

He turned around in shock, to see his Grandpa with a single hand raised in the air. He wasn't the only one. Every single person on every float was doing the exact same thing. Even Musica, as he walked away, was doing it with one hand.

Thumb pointed to the side, index finger raised, and the rest of the fingers down. This was the message Laxus had created for Makarov when he was kid. "Gramps..Everyone.." Tears fell from Laxus' eyes as he took in what he just saw.

"No matter where you are..Even if I can't see you..I will always..**ALWAYS**..Be watching over you." Makarov said, without words. The signal said it all. "Thank you." Laxus wiped his eyes and turned back around, walking away, to a new journey of his own.

**-Tomorrow Morning—**

Lucy walked on the higher leveled ground, right next to the river. It was the normal routine of the rows men telling her to be careful and not trip and fall into the river, and her saying okay. This morning, was slightly different, however. She was being followed.

She felt a shadow creep up behind her and turned around, to see nobody. "Just my imagination..?" She turned around and walked right into someone. "Lucy." That person said, as she screamed, being startled. "Relax. It's me, your father." The man removed his hood, revealing a somewhat frail, bearded man, with long hair.

"D-Dad!?" Lucy trembled with fear. "What are you doing here..What's with the clothes?" She asked, noticing his raggy clothing, nothing like the custom tailored suit he usually wore. "My company has been bought out..The house, my money, all of it's gone. I had to move your mother's grave to here." He informed her, giving her a slip of paper with an address.

"Look, Lucy, I'm sorry. I know what I did was very, very wrong. I'm not gonna stick around here to bother you. I'm going to start working at a Merchant guild, start over from scratch. But the thing is..I need some money to get me started. Not much. Just a hundred thousand jewels should do." He told her.

"W-What..I don't have that kind of money..With the contest being interrupted by Laxus, no winner was chosen..I can't help you." Lucy told him. "It's just 100 thousand! You're my daughter, you should be able to put together that much!" He argued. "Stop.." Lucy pleaded, deeply hurt by this conversation.

"I NEED MONEY! I'M CRAWLING TO YOU IN SHAME! JUST LOOK AT ME! I JUST NEED YOU TO GIVE ME SOME DAMN MONEY!" He screamed. "GO AWAY!" She ordered, tears in her eyes. "OF ALL THE DIRTY LITTLE-" He took a step forward.

"**HI-YAH!"** Haru came running in, slamming his foot into her dad's cheek, sending him crashing into the river. "Haru!?" Lucy asked, and then looked to the side to see Elie and Musica too. "I am here as well." Let called from behind her, again using the drape wall camouflage.

"AHH!" Lucy was startled again too. "But..Why?" She asked. "We heard you scream and got over here as fast as we would..And..I promised you I'd slug him, right?" Haru smiled and gave a small laugh. Lucy remembered. It was when Haru and Natsu saved her from Jose's cave prison, he had promised her such a thing. "Right.." She wiped her teary eyes.

"Man, that guy's such a jerk." Elie commented. "I didn't know dads could be so selfish and mean." Lucy winced at her comment, as she realized. "Oh..I'm sorry, Lucy.." She apologized. "Most of them are good ones though, I bet your dad was one of them too, Elie." Haru smiled, remembering his own father.

"Don't get so glum over dirt bags. How about a date to cheer both of us up?" Musica offered with a wink. "In your dreams." Lucy laughed. "EH!? What do you mean!?" Musica asked. "I think it means no." Let stated, bluntly. "Hey, you shut up, alligator boy!" Musica told him. "Wish to fight?" Let offered. "He's got a point, Musica!" Haru laughed.

"Shut up! Go turn half dead from Elie's uniform yesterday!" Musica told Haru. "Yeah well.." Haru paused to think. But only one thing came to his mind. "Aghkfku.." He fell back, eyes swirling and face red, foam falling from his mouth. "You guys never change!" Lucy giggled, as they all proceeded to the guild, leaving her father hurt and wet in the river, alone, like he deserved.

**-The Next Morning-**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Lucy's fight to save her dad's new guild. I am skipping it because it has zero relevance with my plot. If you wish to read it, it is Chapter 129 and 130, both available online at multiple manga websites.**

"Hm…" Haru was in deep thought. "What is it, Haru?" Elie asked. "I keep picturing you in that outfit..But I am no longer blacking out..Why?" He asked, too serious for such a stupid question.

"Maybe you don't find it attractive anymore?" Lucy suggested. "No..I still think Elie is beautiful, no matter what she wears..And the outfit is definitely attractive too.." Haru replied, making Elie blush. "I bet your balls just dropped." Musica chuckled.

"Perhaps you have built immunity?" Let asked. "Maybe.." Haru pondered. "Don't worry about it Haru. There are plenty of other outfits I can wear for you~" Elie winked. "Hm..?" Haru stopped to think. "Here it comes." Gray warned, seeing it coming. Erza high 5'd Elie.

"Ahwtfughs.." Haru fell onto his back, into his unusual state again. The number of possibilities he thought about was too much for his pure brain to handle. "Guess his brain just shuts down on him when he thinks of impure thoughts..Sucks." Musica laughed. "You're lucky that doesn't happen to you. Or you'd be like that all day, every day." Lucy mocked.

"Ahem.." Makarov cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Sup Jii-San?" Natsu asked. "You guys are setting out again, right?" Makarov asked. "Yeah." Haru answered. "Well, I know you wouldn't listen to me if I told you to stay longer. You said you were going to Symphonia, correct?" Makarov questioned.

"Mhm." Elie nodded. "I see..I have a favor to ask of you." Makarov suddenly became very serious. "I will not think any less of any of you if you refuse, it is very dangerous." Makarov warned, as they nodded. "There is a Dark Guild we must crush..Oracion 6."

"Oracion 6!? I didn't know they were a guild..I thought they were just part of DC, but didn't King end up destroying them?!" Haru blurted. "No. This is a different Oracion 6. Under the Balam Alliance, and they're up to no good. We don't know what they're doing, but there have been reports of them hanging out around Symphonia. But they are too powerful for only 1 guild to battle alone." Makarov stated.

"That is why, we have formed an alliance of our own. 3 other guilds will team up with us, and we will fight together. We will all send a handful of members, and I want to send all of you. I am very confident in your abilities, especially after seeing you all during Laxus' little prank." He continued.

"And you are heading there as well. Normally, I would only bother Erza guys with this but..I know you will be of great help. If you wish to, that is. I know you joined the guild because of Laxus' contest. You have no obligation."

"Come on, give us some credit, man. Would we really join for only that stupid reason? And would we really run away?" Musica asked. "Yeah. You guys are like family to us now too. Your battles are our battles!" Elie added.

"I warn you once more..It will be very dangerous." Makarov told them with worry. "Heh. Risking our lives is nothing new to us. Not since the day I set out on this quest. And I know we will have to do it many times more. Besides, you heard what Elie and Musica said…"

"But-" Makarov was about to argue but was interrupted by Haru who continued talking. "You said you had faith in us, Jii-San. Time to show it." Haru looked into Makarov's eyes with confidence. "Right." Makarov sighed. "Sorry."

"It's settled then.." The crew picked up their bags, prepared. "HERE WE COME.." They pushed the doors open, setting out on another life threatening journey.

"**SYMPHONIA! ORACION 6!"**


	14. Chapter 14- The Dark Bring Master

**Quick Summary: Ruby the rich penguin was deceived by a business partner of his and was almost killed. Our crew of heroes saved him, and he has joined them in their journey. Read online if you wish. Now back to our heroes.**

Our warriors rode in a cart, being pulled by the unusual creature that usually helped them, and being directed by Griff. "So, do you guys know what guilds we're teaming up with?" Musica asked. "Cait Shelter. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale." Erza answered. "Tell them I do not require assistance." Let told her.

"Unless they have any cute girls." Musica added. "Stop being a pervert." Gray ordered. "Coming from the dude in his undies?" Musica asked. "Huh?" Gray looked down, having stripped. "Damn it!" He quickly got dressed. Natsu lay down, about to hurl, as usual. "You guys are really funny, poyo!" Ruby laughed.

"You're awfully quiet, Elie. Something wrong?" Lucy asked. "I..Think I've been to Symphonia before.." Elie told them, drawing surprised looks. "I've been having flash backs lately..Like bits of my memory are returning.." Elie confessed, with a worried look on her face. "It just feels like Symphonia is connected to a very big secret of mine..But I don't know what it is..Good or bad.."

"Don't worry." Haru placed a hand on her head and pulled it to his shoulder. "We're all here for you. No matter what, you'll always be our Elie." Haru smiled, comforting her. "Yeah.." Elie smiled; a relieved look on her face now.

"Ugh..With Gray and Musica being perverts, those two being love birds cuddling, and Natsu being motion sick, I can't stand this..How much longer until we arrive?" Lucy asked. "We are here." Griff declared, coming to a stop. Everyone got off the cart, looking at a villa. "This is the meeting point."

They entered, and the lights suddenly came on. "Ladies and gentleman of Fairy Tail, allow us to introduce ourselves! We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus..The trimens!" The voices called. "Hundred Night, Hibiki." , "Holy Night, Eve.", "Empty Night, Ren." The 3 introduced themselves.

In a blink of an eye, each one of them was escorting Erza, Lucy, and Elie to a table at the same time. "You're as every bit beautiful as the rumors say." Eve complimented Erza. Ren slid a drink towards Lucy. "It's not like I made it for you, or anything." He said, shyly. "A tsundere!" Lucy gasped.

"You are just TOO cute." Hibiki complimented Elie. "Ah..Thank you..But the thing is, I-" Elie was about to finish before Hibiki grabbed her hand lightly. "Yes?" He asked. "Thing is, she has a boyfriend." Haru intervened, grabbing Elie and pulling her away from him.

"And you are?" Hibiki asked. "Said boyfriend." Haru answered, as he glared at the 3 with his eyes saying 'Flirt with her one more time and I will destroy you.' Elie giggled at her jealous boyfriend's hidden anger.

"They're all like Musica.." Lucy sighed. "Aye!" Happy added. "Oh please. These guys are amateurs. You don't tell ladies your name until you have to." Musica replied. "Oh brother.." Lucy sighed once more. "Aye!" Happy added again. "Not even close to my level." He gloated.

"I think that is enough of that, my friends." A voice called from the top of the stairs. "It has been awhile, Erza. I have longed to see you, my honey! Do not worry as long as Ichiya is here!" The short ugly man from atop the stairs declared.

"So you were the lover of Ichiya-Sama. We apologize for our conduct." The trimens bowed. "I vigorously deny everything!" Erza argued, saying so almost instantly. "Hmm.." Ichiya began sniffing. "You two!" He pointed to Lucy and Elie.

"Your perfumes also smell very intoxicating!" He complimented, very creepily. Lucy squealed in fear. Elie laughed nervously, watching Haru pop his knuckles as he stared at Ichiya while mumbling some unmake able words, as if trying to put a curse on him.

"Listen up!" Musica yelled, getting everyone's attention. "You 4 are pathetic! From now on, I shall train you on the art of picking up women!" He declared as the 4 nodded and quickly took out note books and pens.

"First! You never introduce yourself right away! Start with a small smile or a wink, getting their attention. When you're sure they are interested in you, you go over there and say hi. Give a compliment, and the small talk begins." He told them. "If you can, give a fake name. It will make the getaway much simpler."

"He knows even more than Aniki.." Eve said in shock. "Weren't they calling him Ichiya-Sama before?" Let asked. "They have no consistency." Haru replied. "Where is he, anyway?" Erza asked, looking around for the creepy pervert.

"LIKE THIS, MUSICA-SEMPAI!?" Ichiya asked, sniffing Elie wildly. "WHY YOU.." Haru and Elie both pulled their fists back and hit him square in the face together, sending him flying. They looked at each other, smiled, and then gave each other a high 5. "Good team work!" They grinned.

Ichiya went flying towards the door, being caught by someone. "Interesting way to greet us." The voice said, freezing Ichiya's head. "Gray." He smirked and threw Ichiya at Gray, who caught him and froze the rest of his body before dropping him. "Leon."

"BOSS!" The 3 yelled, catching him and tried to thaw him out. "You know him?" Elie asked. "Mhm. He and I trained under the same teacher…But last time we met he was plotting a stupid scheme and we had to kick his ass." Gray stated as he smiled and Leon. "And I'm prepared to do it again."

"Oh. You want to go?" Leon smiled. "Things won't go as they did before." They both took a step forward. "Leon is not alone." A woman said as she came into view. "Sherry!" Lucy blurted, remembering their last encounter. "Don't try pretending you've forgotten me..But it is time to forget about the old us! We have been reborn for love!" She declared, completely contradicting herself.

"But why do you guys have so many members here? Is it because you are that weak, you have to rely in numbers?" Leon asked. He had a point. No other guild had had even half as many members present as Fairy Tail.

"It's kinda complicated to explain.." Haru rubbed the back of his head. "But if you think we are weak, I'm more than happy to change your mind." Let stood in a battle stance. "A fight!? I'm in!" Natsu jumped up, no longer sick.

"The power of love in indeed great.." Sherry spoke, as the Trimens stood around her, taking her through the same procedure they did with Elie, Lucy, and Erza. Ichiya lay on the ground, his top half unfrozen. "Nooo! I want to smell that intoxicating perfume closer!" He shouted. "Oi..Step 2..Never hit on the girls before your sensei.." Musica reached for his silver skull.

"Enough!" A voice yelled as they all turned to see Jura. "We are here to team up and fight the Oracion 6, not each other." The man, Jura of Lamia Scale, ordered. "Jura!? One of the Ten Great Holy Mages!?" Erza asked. "Correct." Jura answered.

"Same level as Jii-San and Jose then?" Haru asked. "Not exactly. I couldn't even hope to be as strong as Makarov-Dono. It is but a name given by the council." Jura humbled, completely modest. "But it is an honor to have the same title as he does." He said with utmost respect. "Hey, I kinda like this guy!" Haru exclaimed.

"S-Sorry I'm late.." A timid voice spoke. Everyone looked to the door to see a small child walk in and trip, face planting into the ground. "It took longer than I expected.." She stood up, dusting herself off. "I'm form Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy." The long blue haired girl introduced herself.

"They sent 1 little girl to help us..Alone!?" Sherry gasped. "She's not alone." Beside Wendy, stood a cat. With wings. She looked exactly like Happy, just more feminine. "I can't really fight, but I know healing and support magic!" Wendy told them.

Happy took one look at the female cat, Charle, and his eyes turned to hearts. He removed a fish from his backpack. "Want to share a fish?" He asked. "No, thank you." She replied, bluntly. "She's so shy." Happy whispered to Lucy. "Or she's completely ignoring you." Lucy replied.

"Hey Haru, can you go tell her some cool things about me?" Happy asked. "Uh…Like what? You both are flying, talking cats. That's about the only thing you got going for you. Besides, you have to do those kind of things yourself." Haru explained. "Coming from the guy who had to be tricked to confess his feelings to Elie?" Musica chuckled as Haru scowled.

"You're going to grow up to be a real beauty." Hibiki said. "I think she's cute enough right now." Eve said. "Here.." Ren slid a drink towards her. "She smells good too!" Ichiya rolled on the ground, legs still frozen.

"Not angry they're hitting on her before you this time?" Gray asked Musica. "Nope. Not into that loli stuff. I may be a thief and gang leader, but jail still ain't my thing." Musica laughed. Ichiya got up, unfrozen now. "Allow me to explain our mission in further detail." He cleared his throat.

"There if a forest some distance from here, where a powerful magic was once sealed. Nirvana. Oracion 6 is after that destructive magic, and will no doubt use it for bad. We must beat them to prevent that. Hibiki, give them the information." He ordered.

"Sure." Hibiki used his magic and projected images of each of the 6 from his mind. "Cobra, uses poisonous snakes. Racer, uses speed magic I would guess. Hoteye of the heavenly eyes. Angel, said to be able to see into your heart. Midnight..Details unknown. And the leader, Brain. All extremely strong mages." Hibiki finished, as Natsu and Let grinned at the challenge.

"But we have a secret weapon. The mighty Pegasus Airship, Christinia, to destroy their base and them along with it, all at once!" Ichiya declared. "Hmph..That's no fun.." Natsu said, dejected. "Some might consider it cowardly..Like me." Let added.

"There is no guarantee this plan will work. You might get the fight you desire..And if not, I will be more then happy to oblige once the mission is over." Jura offered. "As I bet everyone will be." He looked to all the others who were all smirking. "But for now, let's get a move on."

Jura led the group to the back of the villa, and left through the back door with them following behind. They walked about a kilometer, and then stopped. "Whoa.." Natsu gasped. He was in awe, just like all the others. "So the Overdrive did this..50 years ago.." Haru mumbled in shock, staring into a barren wasteland. All life was completely obliterated.

"Why would you make a villa when something this depressing is so close?" Lucy asked. "It is very historic, poyo!" Ruby answered. "So this was the power Shiba fought against..Damn..He must've been really strong back in the day.." Haru said, sweating a little while staring into the absolute nothing before him.

"Where is the forest this Nirvana is supposed to be in?" Let asked. "Wherever this wasteland stops. We are not completely sure." Jura replied. "Wait! The Overdrive was supposed to destroy everything here, how is the forest still alive?" Haru questioned.

"The dormant Nirvana's power probably protected it…Which shows just how powerful it is. But if awakened fully, it will destroy everything just like the Overdrive." Ichiya answered. "So we just keep walking until we find the forest?" Musica asked. "Seems so." Gray answered. "Aye!" Happy added.

"AH!" Elie grabbed her forehead, wincing in pain. She was sweating, as well as breathing hard. "Are you okay, princess?" Hibiki asked. "Do you need something?" Eve asked. "Not like I'm worried about you or anything.." Ren said. "Even in pain, you smell so good!" Ichiya woofed, but stopped when he felt a blade to his throat.

"You..Say something?" Haru asked with a death glare. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" All 4 of them said at once, backing away. "Anyway, what's wrong, Elie?" He asked. "Headache..It's been hurting since we left the villa..It keeps getting worse, the further we walk."

"Well..We still have no idea where the forest is..Maybe we should try walking in a different direction then?" Haru asked, as the others nodded. "Wait." Let objected. "You said your head hurts every time a Rave is nearby, correct?" He asked. The others became serious, realizing Haru was the Rave Master. The earlier question of why there were so many members from Fairy Tail suddenly became clear.

"Yeah..But never this bad.." She answered, still holding her head. "Then I suggest we walk in the direction that causes you the most pain. Perhaps there is a Rave there, as well as Nirvana." Let suggested. "What!? We can't do that to Elie!" Haru argued.

"No..He's right..It's fine with me." Elie gave a pained smile. "Let's go." They walked behind Elie for several more minutes, until she collapsed to the ground, holding her splitting head with both hands.

"I-I'm fine..I can go on.." She grunted, trying to stand up. "No! I can't bear to see you like this! Let's go back!" Haru said with worry all over his face. "It's only a little further..I can sense it..Believe me.." Elie was still struggling to stand, as the others watched, painfully. All except Let and Jura.

"I do believe you..But I worry about you even more..Please, let me carry you at least!" Haru pleaded. "Stand up and keep walking, Elie." Let stated with no emotion. "Move forward!" He said as Elie stood up. "Yeah..Sorry.." She took a step forward, but then fell back again, being caught by Erza.

"I thought you said you were fine? Why are you still acting so fragile? Pull your own weight." Let told her with a cold tone. "Hey. Put yourself in Elie's shoes; you're telling her to move forward into something that might just kill her!" Haru shouted at Let.

"Are you concerned about her?" He asked. "Of course I am!" Haru answered. "Your concern is what has made her soft and pampered. She can't be this weak." He told Haru, staring right into his eyes. "What!?" Haru grabbed Let by his collar, lifting him to his toes.

"She's gone through so much danger and so much pain and suffering for us already! How can you say that!? Don't you understand what's going on!?" Haru yelled in anger. "Yeah Let! Don't you care for our friend?" Natsu backed Haru up. "Yeah, dude." Gray backed him up as well.

"**THEN WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR!?"** Let shouted back, smacking Haru's hand off of him**. "ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE THIS WORLD BY BEING AFFECTIONATE TO HER!? **_**YOU**_** SHOULD PUT YOURSELF IN ELIE'S SHOES INSTEAD! YOU SAID YOURSELF SHE'S DONE SO MUCH…BUT SHE'S STILL WILLING TO SACRIFICE HERSELF TO LEAD US FURTHER! YET YOU STILL DOUBT HER BELIEFS! WHO'S THE ONE WHO **_**REALLY**_** DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!?"** Let yelled at Haru.

"It is true. No matter how painful this is..We have to suck it up and let Elie do this for herself." Erza told him. "If you truly care for her, you must trust in her and her ambition." Ichiya said, surprisingly serious and wise. "Truly admirable." Jura stated.

"That's enough guys, Haru's too gentle. That's just who he is." Elie said, fully standing now. "I've rested enough..Let's keep going.." Elie said, beginning to walk again. "Damn it..I understand." Haru clenched his fist, walking closely behind Elie.

They walked for several more minutes, until the pain became too much for her to bare. Her body collapsed, no longer listening to what she wanted. The pain was so bad she couldn't even move a muscle. "You did great." Haru whispered, catching her. There was a forest in view.

"You are one of the strongest people I have met." Jura praised her, clapping. Soon the others were applauding her as well. She gave a weak smile. "Good job, Elie!" Lucy patted her back. "Aye!" Happy added. "Awesome!" Gray and Musica said together. "Didn't know you were so tough." Natsu complimented. "Proud to call you my apprentice." Erza added.

"Puuun!" Plue said as he walked forward. "Huh? What're you doing, poyo?" Ruby asked, as Plue answered by sticking his nose into the ground. It began glowing, as a map appeared underneath them.

"It's huge..A map of the world?" Lyon asked. "A map of love!?" Sherry asked. On the map, there were 2 bright lights shining in different spots. "Those have to be Rave." Haru smiled. "And the 3 in Symphonia are the ones I have with me."

"They are both far..But at least now we know where." Erza said as she examined the map, as the bright lights began fading. Instead, there were 5 black lights, all spread out around the map. "Look. There is one here, in Symphonia." Jura pointed to the single black light where they were.

**Haru's heart suddenly skipped a beat**. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as his heart began beating rapidly. The sound of approaching foot steps were heard, as he slowly turned around to see who was walking towards him. The other noticed and looked as well.

They were staring into the cold, dark eyes of a young blonde haired boy. He was smiling, the scar under his right eye very noticeable. He had a sword strapped to his back, and was wearing all black clothing, as well as a black headband. "Who are-" Natsu was about to ask but stopped by Ichiya. "Be careful. The perfume around him smells very bad..As in, dark." He warned.

The boy, who appeared to be just as old as Haru and had more or less the same build, dropped a black cape of sorts onto the ground, before sitting on it. "Those 5 black lights are very special Dark Bring. Exact opposite of Rave, yet similar. Same in quantity and effect. When all 5 are collected, the door to Star Memory will open, which is the reason I am collecting them." The boy explained.

"Hey..Isn't that.." Eve pointed to the sky behind the blonde haired boy, as the others looked to see a big Pegasus shaped aircraft. "The anti-demon assault ship, Christinia!" Erza said with excitement. "Damn..Beats the hell out of my ship, no competition." Musica admitted.

"All these ships are annoying. First the Sigma 44, now this." The boy twitched. "Sigma 44..That's one the mightiest forces in the underworld! Over 5000 members, commanded by the 44 fighting gods, poyo!" Ruby explained. "Some say they almost rival Doryu in strength!"

"That strong?" Jura asked, aware of Doryu and his immense strength. "No. They were actually very weak. They were barely worth the exercise of slaughtering each and every one of them." The boy smirked, licking his lips, standing up. "Same goes for all of these. Feel free to collect the bounties." He dropped 50 flags onto the ground, each one belonging to an infamous group. Everyone looked, in shock.

"Only took me 4 days to crush them all, singe handedly. A decent warm up after spending the last 10 years in prison. But I won't be satisfied until this entire world is gone…Including that ugly ship." He smiled, snapping his fingers. Within seconds, several explosions began to occur on the Christina.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" They yelled, watching in horror as the Christina went down in flames. "Who…Are you?" Haru asked, as the boy raised his arm to the sky, one final explosion destroying the Christinia as it crashed into the ground. **"The Dark Bring Master."**

"DB MASTER!?" Everyone yelled in shock and confusion. "What..Do you want with Star Memory?" Haru asked. "Power. I want to grasp it in my hands." He answered. "Star Memory is supposed to the life force of the planet, if I recall. One human cannot possibly hope to control it." Jura chipped in.

"I can. It is why I was born. I will use its power to make this world **MINE..And then destroy it."** He laughed. "That's what mother told me, after all." He continued. "Mother? This guy's listening to his mom's world domination plans?" Gray asked.

"Right now her power is weak because she is separated..That is why I must bring together the 5 true DB..To revive her..**The Mother of all DB, Sinclaire."** He answered. "I won't let you bring it back…It's already caused too much destruction!" Haru shouted. "I won't let Shiba's efforts go in vain!"

"Rave Master…Haru Glory, right?" The boy took a step forward. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Haru asked, on guard. "So we meet at last." The boy kept walking as he talked, giving a faint smirk the entire time. "Don't come any closer." Haru warned, his hand on his blade's hilt. The others were all on guard as well.

"Heh.." The boy ignored his warning, continuing to step forward. "I warned you!" Haru slashed forward…Into nothing. The boy had walked right passed him, as if Haru didn't even exist. "Huh..?" Haru turned around, just in time to see Lucia grab Elie by her cheeks. He didn't have enough time to react.

"Wha-"Elie tried pushing him away, but he didn't budge an inch. "Hello." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers, and forcing her lips onto his own. Haru's jaw dropped, as he watched his girlfriend being kissed by not just another man, but an enemy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Elie screamed, pushing herself away from him. "Haha.." He laughed, as he watched her wipe her lips with her arm. "Haru.." She turned to look at her boyfriend, who was staring towards the ground, a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry.." She fell to her knees. "That was my.." She trailed off, tears visible in her eyes. "Your first kiss? How would you know? You can't even remember!" He laughed loudly, irking everyone who could hear his laugh. Especially Haru.

"Child of Etherion…You are not living. You simply **EXIST**." These words pierced Elie like a dagger, as the tears fell down her face. **"BASTARD!"** Haru snapped, charging towards Lucia with his sword drawn. **"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!"** Musica created a silver lance, dashing behind Haru. **"I'M HERE FOR YOU!"** Let shouted, running forward.

"**GOT YOUR BACK!"** Gray sprinted outward. **"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH OUR FRIEND!"** Natsu rushed forward, his hands lit with intense fire. **"HE'S TOO MUCH FOR YOU GUYS..I'LL DO IT!"** Erza equipped her Heaven Wheel Armor, headed straight for the boy.

"**DOOON'T!"** Jura screamed, in time to prevent anyone else from jumping in, but too late to stop those already attacking. **"I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"** Haru roared in pure rage, as the boy just chuckled. He drew his sword, as the others closed in.

"**Hmph."** He stabbed his sword into the ground, the others attacking him all at once. There was a bright light, and suddenly an explosion of extreme size erupted from the ground where the sword was.

The explosion sent the others flying, each of them crashing into the ground with a thud. The boy stood exactly where he did before, looking at the destruction he just caused with a mere indirect thrust.

"Weak. I expected more from you, at least, Rave Master." Lucia insulted, looking directly into Haru's eyes. He turned around, walking towards the kneeled Elie, who was still sobbing over what he just did. "ELIE!" They all screamed. "Relax." He said, walking past her. "I'm not gonna kill her…**Yet."**

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." He mocked, placing his sword back on his back. "I simply came to pay my respects to Symphonia..This was just a bonus." He sneered. **"Elie. You and I will meet again. At Star Memory."** He told her with a cocky smile, before turning around and continuing to walk.

"**WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"** Haru yelled. **"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A-"** Haru was about to run after him, before Musica grabbed him. "As much as I hate to admit it..We're no match for him right now..Besides..You have more important things to worry about." Musica nodded towards Elie.

"THEN I'LL-" Natsu was about to charge in again before Erza gave him a karate chop to the head. "You stay put as well. None of us can take him yet." She told the Dragon Slayer. "He is quite powerful indeed." Jura nodded. "He's despicable for doing that to the princess." The Trimens + Ichiya muttered.

"Elie!" Haru ran towards her. She looked up at him, still crying. "That monster..He kissed me..I tried to stop him, I swear.." She cried. "I know…I'm sorry.." He stared at her, not knowing what to do anymore. He seemed depressed, standing still, unable to comfort her.

"!" Jura suddenly whipped around, focusing on something behind them. "Something's coming.." He warned, as suddenly a cloud of dust picked up. When it faded, 6 people appeared. 5 were standing, 1 was floating on a carpet of sorts, asleep.

"ORACION SEIS!" Hibiki yelled. "Found you, maggots." Brain stated. "We would like to finish our job as quickly as possible, but you are in our way." Racer told them. "Although we could've attacked you a long time ago." Angel smiled.

"But I could hear his thoughts.." Cobra said, panting a bit. He was sweating. "I have never heard such evil thoughts in my life before..So full of malice..Truly frightening..But it seemed he didn't care about Nirvana, so we decided not to attack and wait until he left. All he wants..His deepest desire..Is this world to perish before his very eyes."

"So you were scared.." Natsu mocked. "No..The scariest part is Midnight still slept through his entire presence.." Hoteye explained. "Then, I'll let him sleep forever in my ice." Gray got into stance. "No! Let me burn him awake!" Natsu argued.

"Wait. We are expecting something." Brain told them. "They're almost here..I can hear their thoughts approaching." Cobra smiled. "3..2…1." He finished his count down, as suddenly 5 loud crashes were heard. In between Oracion Seis and the Guild Alliance, stood 5 new figures.

"Oi..That's.." Musica trailed off. "DC..Oracion Seis.." Haru gasped, looking at King's former subordinates. "But how..I thought King destroyed you!" He yelled. Reina, the beautiful red haired girl, smiled. "It has been quite awhile." Berial, the ogre looking creature, grinned. "We've been waiting half a year for this."

"This is DC's Oracion 6!? But there are only 5 people.." Lucy examined. "Yeah..I defeated one of them before I met you guys..Just barely though.." Haru confessed. "Shuda was the weakest of us all." Haja, the old man wearing a helmet, told him.

"King's plan was so elegant..It would've worked too. Luckily, a beautiful coincidence occurred. King wanted the help of the Dark Guild, Oracion 6. During the meeting, Cobra heard his weak, double minded, ugly, thoughts. So we went into hiding until he died a beautiful death." Julius, the blue haired man explained.

"So, you are allies?" Leon asked the two groups. "I suppose you could say that. Consider it a debt for telling them about King, a common goal, or just goodness of heart..Probably just for money. But they are helping us." Hoteye explained.

"Grr.." Let growled, glaring at the one man who had not spoken yet. Jegan, the tall, quiet swordsman. "UUUURAAAAA!" Let roared, lashing out and attempting to punch Jegan. "Let." He stated, catching his fist quite easily.

"GRAH!" Let yelled in pain, his hand being scorched by Jegan as he jumped back. "No way..Let was burned!?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "**JEGAN!" I WILL KILL YOU..WHERE YOU STAND..WITH MY BARE HANDS.."** He growled, angry. It was rare for Let to completely lose his temper like this.

"Oho..He's thinking about nothing but ripping you apart, limb from limb..What did you do to him?" Cobra asked Jegan. Jegan said nothing, but Cobra began to laugh, having read his thoughts. "Really? That's cruel man!" Cobra continued to laugh.

"You..Think this is funny?" Natsu asked Cobra, who quieted down. "And if so?" He asked. "I'm-" Natsu was interrupted. "Gonna burn me to ashes, right?" He chuckled. "Like I said, I can hear your thoughts."

"There was one more factor in our agreement though. To make sure the blonde haired demon does not get his hands on Etherion..We will destroy it." Brain stated. "What!?" The others blurted. "I'm sure you felt it, dear. Etherion was reacting with that boy's energy. The whole world will be in danger if you continue living. Just like Sieg Hart said last time. Don't be selfish, it'd be better to just let us kill you now." Reina told Elie.

"Why..Is everyone trying to.." Elie shook with fear. "Why you.." Haru growled, taking a step forward. "I won't let anyone else touch you..**I promise."** He vowed, raising his sword. "Ill lay it out real simple. We will kill that girl and anyone who stands in our way..And even those who don't!" Berial laughed. "I'm going to enjoy destroying every single one of you."

"But Nirvana is the primary objective for now." Haja stated, appearing behind the group of heroes. "And we need her for this." He reached behind a boulder, grabbing the hiding Wendy and lifted her up. "WENDY!" They all yelled, about to turn around. "DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" Ichiya shouted, as half them stayed facing forward. "We can't let them attack us from our blind spots."

"Wendy..The Sky Dragon Slayer.." Haja said, examining her. "Sky Dragon Slayer!?" Natsu asked loudly. "Anyway..Let's split up as far as we can." Haja ordered, disappearing with Wendy. "Awaken, Midnight. Kill every last one of them." Brain ordered as the purple haired man awoke. "US TOO! FIGHT HOWEVER YOU SEE FIT!" Jura ordered, as the giant mob of people all split up into their respective groups.

_**Group #1- Let and Natsu VS Jegan and Cobra**_

_**Group #2- Gray VS Racer**_

_**Group #3-Haru and Elie VS Midnight and Brain**_

_**Group #4-Jura VS Hoteye**_

_**Group #5-Lucy and Hibiki VS Angel**_

_**Group #6-Blue Pegasus, Sherry, and Leon VS Berial **_

_**Group #7- Erza VS Julius**_

_**Group #8-Musica VS Reina**_

"Ahhhh! We got left behind, poyo!" Ruby yelled, standing with Plue, Happy, and Griff. "We will only be in the way." Griff sighed. "Puuun." Plue vibrated, sucking on a lollipop. "Aye.." Happy added, completely unmotivated, unlike usual. "This looks like it's going to be extremely tough and complicated. Everyone!" Ruby screamed at the top of his lungs. "GOOD LUCK…" He screamed with his entire body and soul.

"**AND PLEASE DON'T DIE, POYO!"**


	15. Chapter 15- Double Dragonic Duel

**-Let and Natsu's Location-**

Let came to a halt, snarling. "You will not escape my fury, Jegan…" He was gritting his teeth. Jegan simply blinked.

"Hey Let, what's your deal? I've never seen you this pissed…Hell, I've never seen you pissed." Natsu was worried and curious at the same time.

"This man…He killed her…**HE MURDERED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IN COLD BLOOD**!" Let roared out, Natsu winced.

"Her name was Julia right?" Cobra asked. Let turned his attention towards him. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!?" He inquired. "I heard it…Your thoughts, that is." Cobra smirked. "So you're the reason…" Natsu glared at Jegan. "That Let wanted to become stronger…You're the reason he suffered so much!"

"This does not concern you, Natsu of Fairy Tail. This is a matter between 2 members of the Dragon Race." Jegan stated.

"LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T!" Natsu's hands lit on fire as he charged at Jegan. "IT BECAME MY BUSINESS AS SOON AS LET BECAME MY FRIEND!" Natsu was about to throw a fist at Jegan. "Left handed punch." Cobra told Jegan, who was ready to strike back, when Natsu was pulled back by his scarf. He turned to see Let.

"Jegan is right…This does not concern you, Natsu. He is my enemy and I will kill him myself. And I'll crush **ANYONE** who gets in my way, n-"

"No matter whom it is." Cobra finished Let's sentence for him, smiling. Let twitched. "A mind reader, I assume."

"Sort of…I can hear your thoughts and movements. But for that last sentence, I didn't even need to. It was obvious." Let snarled. "You will also stay out of this, if you value you life."

"Oh, I'm debating it. But your thoughts are just so fun to read that I might not be able to contain myself." Cobra chuckled. "You sick bastard!" Natsu barked at Cobra. Let gave Cobra a death glare. "Do not test my patience, Dragon Slayer. I will not think twice of ripping you limb from limb."

"Yeah! Wait..DRAGON SLAYER!?" Natsu blurted. "How did you know!?" Natsu asked. "All Dragon Slayer magic have similar scents..I knew that little blue haired girl was one too; I just didn't feel it necessary to tell you all, if she didn't." Let explained before returning his focus to his mortal enemy.

"Even the both of you together could not defeat one of us." Jegan told them blankly. "Do not be so sure of that, murderer. This will go nothing like our last encounter. Since then, I've trained myself passed my limits everyday for the sole purpose of destroying you."

"Hmph. Even if you performed that Dragon Trial, you still couldn't even beat Racer. And he's the weakest of us all!" Cobra mocked. "Silence your tongue unless you want to lose it!" Let yelled, ready to snap. "Oh, why not give it a try?" Cobra stuck his tongue out at Let. Let leaped forward with amazing speed and attempted to karate chop Cobra's tongue right off.

Cobra's arms changed to purple snake like scales and claws as he caught Let's arm with a smile. Let sweep kicked him but Cobra just jumped over it. Let leaped back. "No…You are not my prey…He is." Let turned to Jegan, calming down a bit. Cobra smiled as he heard this.

"Who cares if little ol' Julia is dead anyways? What was so special about her? She was just like every other woman. Useless, only good for a little bit of 'Fun'. So what if the world is missing one more dragon freak? I'm actually kinda glad she's dead!" Let went completely still. "Let…" Natsu stared at him.

Let suddenly appeared behind Cobra, with a face of pure rage. "RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH" Let attempted to punch him in the back of the head but Cobra managed to side step. "Please, I can read your thought-!?" Let grabbed him by his throat and threw him into the air, so angry he wasn't even thinking, making his thoughts and movements unreadable. Let jumped after him, grabbed him, and went down for a pile drive.

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra shot a roar of poison towards the ground, eroding the ground making it soft and slowing down the pile drive greatly, minimizing damage. After the pile drive, Let quickly kicked Cobra through several trees, while half of his upper body was still stuck in the ground.

"CUBELIOUS!" Cobra's snake sprouted wings and held him in the air, preventing him from hitting any of the trees. Let growled. "I'll kill you both…Only then…CAN I DIE!" Let shot a massive fire ball at Cobra.

Cobra flew into the air with his snake. "POSION DRAGON'S FANG THRUST!" A massive amount of poison in the shape of a snake's head flew down at Let and bit him.

"This is the prime example of a fool blinded with rage. He has diverted his attention away from me." Jegan said, looking at the dragonic battle. "Is that...WHAT YOU THINK!? Let quickly ripped through the attack and charged at Jegan, who readied his sword.

"DIE!" Let ignited his fists with flame and threw one at Jegan. "Weak." Jegan quickly blocked it and sent Let back with a slash, cutting up his arm. "Bastard!" Let jumped into the air and came down with a drop kick on Jegan, who quickly grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground, shattering it. "Damn you!" Let tried breaking free, but Jegan's strength was too great. "Torture is not my style but…You did start this fight." Jegan added more power to the hold, slowly breaking Let's leg.

"Damn it, Let!" Natsu was about to jump in when he got kicked in the back of the head by Cobra. "Worry about yourself first, dumbass." Natsu got up and spun around. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu threw a fist at Cobra, who easily dodged and punched Natsu in the face. "GAH!" Natsu quickly recovered and unleashed a flurry of fiery punches, elbows, and kicks at Cobra, who easily dodged them all again. "STAY STILL!" Natsu leaped back and inhaled. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu exhaled a roar of flame towards Cobra.

"Poison Dragon's Scales!" Cobra swung his arms, sending poison shaped like scales at Natsu, slicing through the fire and cutting him up. "GAH!" Natsu felt himself weaken from the hit.

"Nat…su…!" Let inhaled. "YOU'VE LEFT YOURSELF UNGAURDED!" Let shot out a stream of fire towards Cobra. "Like I told you…I can hear your moves even before you do them…" Cobra side-stepped it, as the fire hit Natsu. "Looks like you struck your own comrade." Jegan looked at Natsu. Suddenly, the fire grew smaller and smaller, then was gone as Natsu stood unharmed. "Man…No matter how many times I eat your fire it always tastes great…Thanks for the meal!" Natsu looked up, smirking.

"HUP!" Let did a half spin, kicking Jegan with his free leg, but he managed to raise his sword in time to block. "So even the mighty Jegan let his guard down…" Let used the blade as a base to jump off of, releasing himself from Jegan's grip before his leg broke. Let did a spin in the air before landing beside Natsu, in a fighting stance. "It seems that this is a 2 on 2 after all, despite how much I hate fighting with others." He reasoned. "Oh believe me…I don't like teaming up with others anymore than you do. But with the fire I just ate I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Big deal. So you ate some fire. Maybe I should eat something too then…Cubelous!" On Cobra's command his snake began shooting poison out of its mouth, as Cobra quickly began eating it. After he finished he wiped his mouth and licked his lips. "Man..No matter how many times I eat Cubelios' poison it always tastes great..Guess I should thank him for the meal, right?" Cobra mocked Natsu.

"Do what you want. Fight alone, team up. You still can't defeat us. And be sure, I will not let my guard down again. You wasted the one opportunity you had, Let. You will not get another chance to kill me." Jegan stepped forward.

"Don't be..So sure." Let was panting a little. 'What's wrong with my body…I'm burning up…I feel weaker…Could it be his poison?' Let thought. "Bingo!" Cobra answered, hearing his thoughts again. "You moved around way too much after getting hit with that. The poison's spread through your body. And unlike Salamander, you didn't eat some fire to replenish your strength. And I guess being a dragon slayer had something to do with it too."

"Hey, you okay Let?" Natsu asked. Let coughed. "Natsu…Do you remember…What surprised you the most…When we fought? Not my appearance…Nor my power..It was that just like you…I had the ability to…" Let nodded at him.

"…Eat fire. Heh, chow down." Natsu breathed fire at Let who quickly ate it, and let out a small burp. "Much better." He got back into his fighting stance, recharged.

"…Even I didn't see that one coming." Cobra was surprised. "I did." Jegan was in a fighting stance as well. "I will defeat the weaker one first…Or else they'll just keep restoring their energy." Jegan looked at Natsu. "I'M NOT WEAKER! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH!" Natsu yelled back, charging Jegan who just stood there.

"…Then I will also defeat the weaker of you two first." Let looked at Cobra. "Heh, bring it on, trash!" Cobra charged Let with impressive speed. Let ran at him with equal speed, throwing a fist. Cobra ducked under his fist and did a hand stand. "POISON DRAGON SPIRAL CLAW!" Poison gathered around Cobra's feet as he spun quickly, repeatedly hitting Let in the face over and over, drawing some blood from his lip. Let quickly jumped back and shot a fire wave at Cobra while he spun, but his kicks ripped through it.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…" Natsu went in for a fist that Jegan got ready to block, but stopped at the last second. "CLAW!" Natsu round house kicked Jegan in the head, but he didn't even budge. He didn't even get burned. "Did you forget I am also dragon race? Fire will have no effect on me." Jegan punched him in the face, sending him flying.

Natsu did a roll on the ground and charged again. "I WON'T LOSE!" Natsu began punching Jegan over and over. "Pathetic." Jegan evaded each punch and shot his own fist into Natsu's gut; breaking a rib and making him cough up blood. "GAH!" Natsu fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Jegan! NATSU!" Let turned his back to Cobra and dashed towards Natsu. "PAY ATTENTION! POISON DRAGON'S TWIN FANGS!" Cobra swung his arms in a cross as two large waves of poison in the shape of fangs hit Let full force, poisoning him and destroying most of his back armor. Let coughed up blood and hit the ground. "…That was a lot easier then I expected." Cobra smiled. Natsu slowly got up, shaking. "I'm…Not…Done…Yet…"

"Don't know when to quit, do you?" Cobra smirked and raised a poison infused leg in the air. "It's over." Cobra brought it down on him…But it made no contact. Let had grabbed his leg, the poison eating at his skin but he didn't even grunt. "You're still alive?!" Cobra was getting angry.

"You mocked me…You mocked my comrades…You mocked my love…So I'll defeat you…With another thing that you mocked…**The Dragon Trial."** He declared, fury in his eyes.

"Ha! You think you can actually do that? You realize that you only get one chance, right!?" Cobra laughed. Jegan stepped forward. "This is not the time or the place for a Dragon Trial." Jegan raised his hand to the sky as the sound of wings beating was heard. "If you fail, you will lose your humanity and end up a mindless beast." Jegan's dragon landed behind him. "Just like this one."

Natsu looked at the giant dragon in awe. "Hey…TELL ME WHERE IGNEEL IS!" Natsu charged at the dragon, which let out a beastly roar and stopped him in his tracks, drooling as it growled at him. "It will not answer you. Fore it cannot even understand you." Jegan told him.

"Let, what's going on…Dragons are supposed to be smart enough to understand human language!" Natsu was freaked out; since he was raised by a dragon himself. "This is what happens…If you fail a Dragon Trial…You lose all intelligence and end up as a monster with no mind." Let answered him.

"And there's no way in hell you'll pass!" Cobra told him. "If you cannot bring the beast within you under control, you will wind up like this. There is no precedent in victory in a duel outside the mystic realm." Jegan went on.

"Shut up. You have no right to talk about our…No…MY realm. You destroyed the dragon shrines…The Dragon Race Village…Julia…Everything…**YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING PRECIOUS TO ME!"** Let screamed at him. "Let…" Natsu looked at him and then smiled. "Take the trial. You're part of Fairy Tail, my friend…I know you can do it. Take as much time as you need….I'll cover you." Natsu got on guard.

"You left me with nothing but my pitiful life, Jegan….But now… Now that I've found precious things again...I will protect them...With my **LIFE**!" Let roared as a ferocious aura circled him and then bursted out, breaking the ground. Everyone was forced to take a step back, their guard up. Let fell to his knees, roaring in pain. "Come on! You can do this!" Natsu cheered.

"You are failing…Already your dragon half is taking over." Jegan looked at him. Let was transforming. His eyes were turning white and his humanoid shape was becoming distorted. "Soon you will become a mindless dragon…My pet…'Let' will vanish from this world."

"GRAAAH!" Let yelled. His head was becoming wider, more like a dragon. His scales grew bigger and darker. His body was expanding. His snout was extending. "EVEN IF…I FAIL…I WILL KILL YOU…EVEN IF IT IS….AS A MINDLESS BEAST!" Let roared, still in pain. He dropped to his hands and knees. "Rrr…" He was quieting down…And then he fell.

_I have failed you…Julia…_

He saw her. His love was standing there, giving him a smile. He looked at her, and she smiled even wider.

_What is this…_

The scene changed. This time, Julia was blushing, giving Let a present, and avoiding eye contact with him.

_I…I failed the Dragon Trial…Did I die…? _

The scene changed again. Julia was still just as happy as before though. In fact, even happier than before, maybe the happiest she'd been in her life. She was staring at her finger…At a ring. The ring Let had gave her when he proposed. She was smiling ear to ear, and Let was too.

_Julia…Is this…Heaven…?_

The scene changed once more, now for the worse. Julia lay on the ground, blood pouring from her chest, her eyes were open and she was not breathing. She had a blank expression on her face, as tears fell from her lifeless body.

_JULIA!_

Jegan stood over her, his sword drawn and bloody. He looked at Let and stared directly into his eyes. _**"You failed to protect her…Just like you will fail to protect your comrades this time."**_

"**NO!"** Let slammed his fist on the ground. **"I WON'T LET THEM DIE…"** He pushed himself up. "**YOU TOOK IT ALL FROM ME ONCE…"** Tears were falling from his face. **"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT AGAIN…"** The energy around him was going wild. **"I WILL PROTECT THEM!"** Let roared, as what looked like the shadow of a mighty dragon flew out of him and into the sky. "What!?" Everyone else blurted out as they took another step back, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Let had succeeded, standing there. He was a bit taller than before, and his scales were gone. His snout was no longer there either; he lost everything that had made him look dragonic in the first place. He looked completely human. He looked at Cobra with strong, calm eyes. Cobra was shaking in fear. "Right hook."

"Wha-?" Before Cobra could even finish his sentence, Let was in front of him and delivered a right hook into his face, sending him crashing into the ground. Cobra jumped up, cheek bruised and lip bleeding. "What the hell!?"

"You can hear what I am going to do, can't you?" Let spoke. "So I won't hide it. I'll tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you." He informed Cobra. "Well…Isn't that generou-"

"Left kick." Let appeared in front of him again, leg drawn back in the air before he kicked forward, smashing the sole of his foot into Cobra's gut, breaking his ribs and sending him thorough several trees, which all broke on impact. Cobra coughed up blood. "T-This speed…H-How…"

"What's wrong? Get up. I have yet to show you the peak of this power you mocked." Let looked down at him. "Don't think you've won yet!" Cobra got up. "POISON DRAGON SCALES!" With a swing of his arms he sent out waves of poison shaped like scales at Let, like a machine gun. Let moved through the gaps of the fire so quickly that he created after images, as several Lets looked at Cobra, striking fear into his very soul as they disappeared, leaving only the 1 Let, unharmed.

"P-POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra inhaled and exhaled, letting out a blast of poison at Let. With a simple swing of his hand, Let knocked the poison wave aside like it was just water. "I've already built immunity to your pathetic poison."

"Damn…Let got a lot stronger…Our next fight'll be even better than our last!" Natsu, being the happy-battle-go-lucky idiot he was, was smiling at Let's drastic improvement. Cobra, to say the least, was not happy at all. "DAMN YOU!" Cobra rushed at Let, angry.

"Right footed drop kick from the rear." Let appeared behind Cobra in the air with his right foot raised passed his head and brought it down on his skull, smashing Cobra into the ground, making a crater, and making blood pour from his forehead.

"GAH! No…We are the 6 pillars…The 6 prayers… Anyone who dares shake those pillars…The only thing that waits for them is death..." Let grabbed him by his face and lifted him up with ease, gripping his face tight.

"All those pillars will crumble, just like you. Death is the only thing that awaits? Correct. Death is the only thing that awaits those who **DARE** insult the woman whom I loved and lost." Let pulled back his free hand and stared into Cobra's eyes with nothing but anger and confidence.

"Damn you…" Cobra looked at his snake and thought. 'My prayer…To hear the voice of my one friend…' Cobra smiled a bit. Not his usual evil smirk, but a kind, gentle smile, and though impossible, it almost looked as if the snake smiled back. "Do it…Kill me…"

"…You stomped all over my pride…You hurt my nakama…You insulted the one thing in this world that is most precious to me…Repent." Let opened his palm as a torrent of flames shot out, hitting Cobra and incinerating him. After a few seconds, Let let go of Cobra though, letting him fall to the ground, moderately burnt/damaged and out cold…But alive.

"Be thankful…That I can hear your friend's voice." Let looked at the snake and nodded, turning his back to the unconscious Cobra who was being taken away by his snake. "If this was the me before meeting these people…You would surely be dead. But then, I wouldn't have passed the trial, I suppose."

"Showing mercy…? How unlike you, Let." Jegan stated, showing no signs of concern for his defeated teammate. "Do not misunderstand me, Jegan. My battle was never with this man. You will not be so lucky. I will not spare you. You are a dead man." He declared.

"Let…I know you wanted to keep this thing a 1 vs. 1 but I can't let you fight this guy alone!" Natsu told Let. "This is still a 2 vs. 2." Jegan told Natsu as he pet his dragon. "He is right. I have no interest in his dragon. You may battle and kill it if you wish." Let told Natsu. "Oh…Is that so…? Then perhaps I should tell you…" Jegan began. "What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned him.

"This dragon…**IS JULIA**!" Jegan answered. "JULIA!?" Let looked at the dragon, who roared at him. "WHAT!?" Natsu yelled. "That's…My love….?" Let asked, shaking a bit. "Your beloved has become a dragon, and my pet."

"You lie…that cannot be…" Let was in shock. "Do you not believe me?" Jegan asked him. "Julia died that day, three years ago...By your blade…I saw it with my own eyes! I attacked you but…" Let trailed off. "…When I woke up, the village was destroyed. There wasn't a single being left there…And I buried Julia with my own two hands!" Let looked at both of his hands, as if questioning them. He shook his head. "This dragon cannot be Julia!"

"No way…YOU…" Natsu lit his fists with fire. "EXPLAIN YORUSELF NOW!" Jegan blinked. "Julia…Kill them." The dragon opened its mouth and let out a stream of fire at Let, who quickly dodged it. "I shall show no mercy…Now that I am an adult, you will witness my power!" Let got ready to strike but the dragon whipped it's head to the side, as Let saw an image of Julia's face and he froze, being whipped by the dragon's large tail and hitting the ground. "Julia…" The dragon stomped on Let, smashing him into the ground, making a crater. "ARGH!"

"LET!" Natsu yelled as he charged the dragon. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu pulled his fist back, aiming to punch the dragon off of Let. **"DON'T TOUCH HER!"** Let screamed at him, making Natsu pause. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE AT THIS RATE!" Natsu screamed back at him, but he was slapped away by the dragon. "GAH!"

"Julia's dead…It can't be her!" Let argued with himself. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I am lying." Jegan told him. "ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!" Let threw the dragon's hand off him. "OOOOORRRRRAAAA!" Let leaped up and pulled his fist back. He threw the punch, but he stopped right before contact with the dragon. He lowered his head. "I can't…"

"Of course you can't. You're a coward." Jegan insulted as Let jumped back to the ground. "You're the coward! Using a cheap trick like this to torture Let! Fight fair and square!" Natsu shouted. "Now Julia, kill him with one blow. Rip him to pieces." The dragon let out a growl, but it did not move. "Huh? I said attack, Julia!" Jegan ordered again.

"If she really is Julia, I cannot kill her…But I can immobilize her. **Mystic Dragon Paralysis.** It doesn't work so well on humans, but against a large opponent like a dragon, it is very effective." Let explained. "So with that last punch..You paralyzed her…" Jegan deducted.

"I'm not letting YOU off that easy...PREPARE YOURSELF!" Let's hands ignited with fire. **"Black wings, Cut all...BLACK DRAGON TRIPLE SLICE! CUT IN 3!"** Let charged Jegan from the right.

"**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS: FLAME LOTUS FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" **Natsu charged Jegan from the left, both his arms covered in a stronger, brighter, flame than before.

Let struck Jegan with flaming scythe like arms, cutting him into 3 separate pieces, upper body, torso, and lower body. Natsu then punched each piece quickly, igniting them in massive flames. "This is the power of TRUE dragon warriors!" Let boasted. "Let…" Jegan called out, blood falling from his mouth. "Another dragon race…Shall die today…" He closed his eyes.

"**My condolences." **Jegan was behind Let, unharmed, as he cut through Let's shoulder with his large blade, almost ripping Let's arm off. "LET!" Natsu yelled, charging Jegan. Jegan quickly slashed Natsu's torso, almost ripping him in two. "GAH!" Both Natsu and Let fell to the ground, bleeding heavy.

"Behold the power of hypnosis and illusion. **Mystic Dragon Dream.** You merely saw an illusion of my death." Jegan stabbed Let in the back with his sword. "KUH!" Let grunted, coughing up blood. "You said that you saw Julia die…No, you did not. That death was an illusion. You buried someone else's corpse, thinking it was Julia's. All an illusion. " Let tried getting up, shaking. "Why…Why did you…"

"**I wanted Julia."** Let froze as Jegan began to talk. "I thought when you saw her die you would give up. You were more persistent than I gave you credit for. After your defeat, you left the village. And I created a corpse of you and left it for Julia. She was crushed, depressed…Easy to control. She easily fell to my mind control and illusions. However, after a year she became a half dragon like you just were, and then later she had to undergo the Dragon Trial…**She failed**."The paralyzed Julia growled, though she did not understand anything being said about her. She did not understand the truth, about what Jegan, her "Master", had done to her and Let.

"YOU…**WANTED**…HER!? Let glared at Jegan, with more hate than ever. "For that **ALONE**…That **ONE** STUPID REASON…Julia had to live her life as your **TOY…**As a **BEAST**…" Let struggled to stand. "THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR **YOU**, JEGAN!" He stood.

"YOU WON'T…" Natsu pushed himself to his knees. "GET AWAY…" He pushed himself to his feet. "WITH THIS!" Natsu was fully standing as well now.

"My rage…Swells in me like never before…For this injustice…" Let began glowing, and then suddenly faded. "No…Impossible…An illusion!" Jegan whipped around and there he was. Let was standing unharmed behind him, with a fist pulled back. **"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"** Jegan got ready for an attack. **"I will hand Julia over to no-one!"**

Let's hand began glowing bright. He remembered Natsu's words. _"I FIGHT FOR MY NAKAMA!"_ He closed his eyes, and then opened them again.

"**THIS ONE IS NOT FOR MY NAKAMA…NOR FOR MYSELF…FOR JULIA ALONE…I WILL RETURN YOU TO NOTHINGNESS!" **Let roared. "No more time for illusions! The time to use my **DB **has come!" Jegan shouted. **"HEAVENLY DRAGON TIGER BLOW!" **Let struck Jegan with his fist, and a bright white light engulfed them.

"Damn it, I can't see anything!" Natsu stared as the smoke cleared, and he saw Let standing with his fist in Jegan's stomach. "Let!" Natsu smiled. "I knew you could do i-"Natsu stopped talking when he saw Jegan take a few step back, showing no signs of pain. "What a shame, Let." Vines started growing out of Let's fist. "WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu's eyes turned to surprise.

"All of your energy has been absorbed by my tree **DB**…**The** **6 Star Dark Bring: Ygdrasil." **There was a mini tree growing out of Let's arm, as he was being consumed by Ygdrasil's power. **"6…Star?"** Let asked, struggling against his own arm, which was now fully a tree.

"Each of the Oracion 6 has a DB above all others, one that bends a force of nature to our will." The tree quickly expanded, consuming most of Let, except for his head. "Natsu…Run..." Let spoke. "What!? No way I'm gonna abandon you to save myself!" Natsu argued.

"**BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!"** Let was barely able to breathe, starting to suffocate. "I have **LOST** this battle….I am about to **DIE**." Tears began falling from Let's face. "But you heard…What this man did to **MY **beloved Julia…" Natsu looked at him, listening carefully to whatever he could say as the tree continued to grow. "Let…"

"I can't avenge her…So please…Not as a fellow dragon warrior…Not as my comrade…**But as my closest** **friend**…Avenger her for me…" Natsu swallowed his spit, watching helplessly. "But you cannot do that as you are right now…" Let's face began turning into wood. "So I beg of you…**Run**." Let stared into Natsu's eyes, and Natsu closed them, before nodding and turning to Jegan, eyes full of disgust and rage.

"I give you my word...I'll save you both…And next we meet, Jegan…**I'll burn you until there's nothing left**!" Natsu sprinted off, despite how much he didn't want to. He accepted Let's dying request.

"If not for you…Julia would have been mine from the start." Jegan was shaking, staring at Let's half wooden face. "You are filth…A pathetic weakling that deserves nothing but to be wiped out…Your weakness offends me…" Jegan smiled a sickening grin, sweating a bit. "Julia **IS** and **WILL BE** **MINE** and **MINE** **ALONE**!" Jegan screamed, losing his calm exterior and finally showing some emotion.

_**Let was completely consumed.**_


	16. Chapter 16- Ice Cold Combo

**-Haru's Location-**

"Guh…Hah…" Midnight was panting hard. He was covered in cuts and bruises, while Haru stood firm in front of Elie, Eisenmeteor drawn with a bit of blood on its tip, but Haru was undamaged. **"You'll lose those hands before you touch Elie. I guarantee it." **Haru spoke seriously, still worked up about Lucia.

"Hehehehe…You're a fool…I can't lose. I'm not allowed to...If I do, father will abandon me…" Midnight smiled a bit. Brain nodded. "That's right, Midnight. You are not allowed to lose."

Haru twitched. "Your father's gonna…Abandon you, if you lose…?" Haru turned to face Brain. "What kind of father are you!?" He shouted as Brain smiled. "I am an adoptive father." He answered.

"No...You're not a father at all…A real father would protect their children, no matter what the cost!" Haru was remembering his own brave father, who gave his life shielding his only son from danger. "You…You're everything BUT a father!"

"A fool like you wouldn't understand." Brain told him, 4 of the 6 lines on his face gone. Racer, Angel, Hoteye, and Cobra had been defeated by their respective opponents. (Stated in Chap 14.)

"And you," Haru faced him, "You're supporting him!? You don't care that he only wants you as a son as long as you win!?"

"What do you know…? You don't know how long I've been without a family…And now that I've found a dad, I won't let him go…unlike you, Haru Glory, Son of Gale Glory!" Haru got ready to strike, when a giant bright pillar of light burst from the center of the forest, catching everyone's attention.

"…That is enough, Midnight, Rave Master. It seems Haja got our little sky dragon slayer to heal our friend. We are falling back." Brain told him.

"Wendy!?" Haru yelled. "Yes, it seems she owed the man you fought at the Tower Of Din a very high debt." Brain answered. "Tower of Din…A survivor…She healed Jellal!?" Elie shouted. "I doubt Haja gave her much of a choice." Brain laughed. "You better not hurt her!" Haru ordered him. "Oh, I can assure you Midnight and I won't…But I wouldn't be so sure about Haja. She might even be dead right now for all I know."

"I SWEAR IF SHE'S HURT I'M GONNA-"Haru was about to lash out a threat. "Calm down, Haru!" Elie cried at him. Haru grit his teeth and backed down, calming down a bit.

"Farewell, Rave Master, Girl of Etherion. We will meet again." Brain stood by Midnight and swung his staff, and with a bright green light, they were gone.

"They're gone now…You can relax…" Elie told Haru, who stabbed his sword into the ground and sat down. There was still some sadness in Elie's voice. Even though she was trying her hardest, she couldn't get over what Lucia had done either. And neither could Haru.

"Stupid…stupid, Stupid, STUPID!" Haru punched the ground in anger over and over, until his knuckles bled. "Why did I attack him…I should've shielded you!"

"I-its okay Haru …It was just a kiss." Elie was trying to act strong, for his sake.

"But what if it wasn't…" Haru jumped to his feet and faced her. "Don't you get it, Elie!?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and squeezed. **"HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!"** Haru yelled, tightening his grip. "**AND NO ONE COULD'VE STOPPED HIM!** NOT ME! NOT YOU! NOT ANY OF THE OTHERS! NO-ONE STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST HIM!" He screamed.

"**All of us…We're too weak…!"** Haru's voice died down. Elie began to quiver a bit, hiding her pain, both from Lucia and Haru's hands that were squeezing the life out of her arms. "…I'm sorry." Haru realized and let her go as he turned away, showing his back to her.

"**I know, Haru…He could've killed me…And when I think about that, it really scares me…I don't remember my past….But I do remember all the time I've spent with you, Haru…And with Musica, Let, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and everyone else…And when I think about losing that..That's what scares me the most."** Elie walked towards him. **"You're not weak, Haru. You're the strongest person I know. And I know you would've protected me if he tried to kill me, just like you always do."** She smiled a bit. **"So please…Don't blame yourself…"**

Haru turned and faced her, shivering, lip quivering, fighting off his tears. **"I'm gonna get stronger…A lot stronger…I'm gonna get so strong that next time Lucia won't be able to lay a finger on you…I swear."**

Elie nodded, and looked into his eyes. "You know…Even though you can't be my first kiss…I can still be yours…" Haru looked into her eyes as well. "I have to stick with being your second?" He smiled as they both leaned closer. "But still. I'd like that…" They both closed their eyes. "I'd like that a lot."

**Their lips met.**

**-Berial's Location-**

"Tch…" Berial was sitting on a boulder, unharmed, as everyone else he was fighting was cut up and bruised. "Tch… I wanted to kill the Rave Master…You're all weak…Though, he is pretty weak too."

"Geez, what the hell is with this guy?" Lyon muttered, a bit beaten up. He stared at Berial, who simply sat on a boulder, undamaged. The area around him was frozen, shattered, broken. But the place where he sat wasn't damaged in the slightest.

"He does not understand the concept of love…" Sherry, being the love-sick moron she was, said. "Such a freak…and on top of that…" Ren started. "They treat women as mere objects." Eve finished. "As gentlemen…We cannot forgive you!" Ichiya yelled. Berial cleaned some wax out of his ear. "All humans are mere objects. Not just the women" He blew on the finger he stuck in his ear. "We'll show you the power of love!" Sherry exclaimed.

"You never change, do you?" Lyon smiled a bit and then got into his Ice Make creation stance, just like Gray's.

"Ariel Shot!" Ren yelled as some surrounding rocks kicked up and flied at Berial.

"An earth user…?" The rocks stopped an inch away from Berial, before turning around and flying at Ren, at more than twice the speed. "What a coincidence."

"Nope." Ren tore the rocks to pieces with his high speed wind. **"Blizzard!" **Eve yelled as a blizzard formed around Berial and his bat, but only around them, leaving the surrounding area out of it, showing how skilled Eve's control was.

"Hey…this is kinda cold…" Berial mused, not affected in the slightest. **"Ice Make: Eagles!"** Lyon shouted as he used the blizzard to create eagles of ice that flew down at Berial, each hitting him dead on.

"Yep…That confirms it. Pretty cold." Berial took each hit and was still just as uninjured as he was amused.

"Poison Perfume!" Ichiya opened a small container of perfume, and blew it at Berial. Berial breathed it in. "Hey…This thing smells like shit, old man." Even the poison had no effect on a demon like this.

"Old man!?" Ichiya yelled. "You dare insult our master!?" Ren and Eve shouted.

"This is why I wanted the Rave Master." Berial sighed as a giant fist of earth came from the ground and smashed itself into Lyon, with bone crushing force. Lyon smirked as he turned to ice and shattered. "An ice clone…?"

"**ARIEL!"** Ren yelled again, but this time he created a low dome of oxygen around Berial, making it hard for him to breathe. Berial put his hand to his throat and dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. "Y-You brat!"

"**WHITE FURRY!"** Eve yelled as he held his right forearm with his left hand, creating a bigger blizzard this time, hitting Berial dead on.

"…Just kidding." Berial got up and dispelled the blizzard with a single thrust of his arm. He grinned as a giant hand of earth shot from the ground behind Eve and hit him in the back of the head with full force, smashing him into the ground face first, knocking him out. "EVE!" Ren yelled as the ground around him broke and dozens of sharp shards of rock stabbed him all over, drawing lots of blood. Soon Ren fell to the ground unconscious as well.

"**Rock Doll!"** Sherry yelled as the earth around her formed a giant golem, which charged at Berial with a fist pulled back, but stopped before attacking.

"You just don't get it, do you, stupid woman? I can control the earth with my Dark Bring." The golem turned around and charged at Sherry this time, but it stopped and fell apart.

"You don't understand my love! My magic allows me to control anything that isn't human. …Like demons." She smiled and Berial's arm lifted up, punching himself in the face.

"…Then you die first." Berial glared at her, and multiple hands sprouted from all over the earth around her, dozens upon dozens. All the arms began punching her before she could even comprehend her situation, beating her quickly, brutally, and violently. She screamed as Berial smiled, enjoying her pain, the beating intensifying.

"POWER PERFUME!" Ichiya opened up a small container of perfume and inhaled it, suddenly becoming very buff as he charged in, throwing a fist at Berial. "Hmph." Berial created a wall of earth in front of him to block, but Ichiya's punch destroyed it like it was nothing.

"Close combat is even worse for you, old man." Berial pulled his fist back and punched Ichiya in the stomach, making him cough blood, before spin kicking him into Sherry, knocking her out of the onslaught, out cold, but putting Ichiya into it. The beating only got worse until even Ichiya lost his consciousness, while Berial laughed like a madman.

"L-Lyon-Sama…" Were Sherry's last words, before she closed her eyes.

"**ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!"** Lyon shouted from behind Berial, suddenly a dragon made of ice formed and came down on Berial, biting his torso and drawing a bit of blood from his rock hard skin.

"Dragon…Nice idea!" Berial grinned as a dragon made of rock burst from the ground, smashing into the dragon of ice, destroying it. **"ICE MAKE: SNOW TIGER!"** This time, a tiger made of ice formed and tackled the earth dragon, making it crumble, but the rocks left after it came together to form a rock tiger, that bit down on the ice tiger, shattering it, and then charging at Lyon.

"**Ice make: Ape!"** Lyon formed an ape made of ice that destroyed the tiger with the single fist, but as soon as the punch made contact, an ape of rock appeared behind the ice ape, pummeling it into nothing. "Damn it! Everything I do gets countered!" Lyon stated, angry.

"I can keep this up all day! But what about you? Starting to run low on magic, aren't ya? Hehahah!" Berial laughed, as did his bat. "That's the beauty about DB's, I guess."

'He's right…I am starting to run out of juice…' Lyon thought to himself.

"Keep amusing me, boy! Or maybe I should start getting rid of these pieces of trash!?" Berial nodded toward the 4 unconscious fighters, giving a demonic smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" Lyon yelled, furious.

Berial snickered as a fist of earth formed above Sherry's head. "Better start the entertainment or I'll smash her skull in!" He threatened.

"RAAAH!" Lyon slammed his hands on the ground as ice spikes went flying at Berial, who easily knocked them away with his arm before rushing in and punching Lyon square in the face, right into the earth ape that began punching him like mad.

After a few hits Lyon managed to grab the hand of the ape. **"Freeze!"** He shouted as the earth ape froze over and shattered. **"Ice Geyser!"** He yelled as ice exploded from under Berial, stabbing him and then freezing him over. Berial stood frozen solid as Lyon panted.

Berial grinned through the ice and with a simple flex, broke the ice and freed himself. "Come on, is that it? If you don't hurry, I'll kill that bitch **RIGHT fucking NOW**!" The fist above Sherry's head moved lower.

Lyon fell to his knees. 'Damn it…I can't beat this guy! He's too strong! I couldn't surpass Ur after all… It's over for me…But…I'd rather die myself before I let Sherry die.' Lyon got back to his feet, his eyes serious. He raised both hands out in front of him, closed his eyes, and inhaled.

"Huh? Closing your eyes and keeping still right in front of your enemy? Are you stupid? Berial laughed out loud, but Lyon didn't even open his eyes or respond.

Lyon crossed both his arms, making an X shape. He put his left palm facing up and his right palm facing down. "I'm sorry, Ur…" Magic started to emit from Lyon's body as Berial was pushed back. He tried standing his ground but he was slowly moving back. "I'm gonna use it…The forbidden magic…I'll become the ice that seals you for all eternity!"

"You can't beat me so you're gonna seal me? What kinda cowardly move is that, human scum!?" Berial who was almost always calm and laughing, was panicking. "You don't have any value for human life…**YOU** are the scum!"

"I'LL SMASH HER SKULL!" Berial brought the rock arm down on Sherry as hard as he could…But it didn't budge. The energy from Iced Shell froze it solid. "Impossible…" He gasped.

"**SAY GOODBYE! ICED-"**

"**YOU IDIOT!" **Lyon was punched across the face and hit the ground, tumbling. He looked up to see none other than his ex peer, Gray, standing before him.

"Tch…So you killed Racer and came here, huh?" Berial smiled, relieved that the attack was stopped. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "To be exact, he killed himself. Damn lacrima bombs." Gray told him.

"Aw who cares, nobody misses the weak." Berial laughed.

"Gray…What are you doing here!?" Lyon shouted. "Just get out of the way! You haven't seen this guy! Iced Shell is the only option!" Gray looked him dead in the eyes, completely serious. "Did you forget Ur's last words? Live on and see the world."

Lyon's eyes widened. "Gray…You're right…For once..Looks like I did forget…" Lyon got to his feet. "Good, then we'll take this guy together." Gray removed his shirt. _**(Surprising that he even had it on in the first place.)**_ "Right." Lyon also took off his shirt.

"Hehaha!" Not gonna use the one move that can hurt me!? Stupid humans!" Berial stood, ready.

"Don't look down at us." Gray got into his creation stance. **"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** Lances of ice shot towards Berial, who ran in between the gaps and grabbed Gray by the throat, choking him. **"ICE MAKE: SWORD!"** Lyon stabbed Berial's side, but the sword shattered, unable to phase his rock hard skin. Berial knocked him aside with his free arm, tightening the grip on Gray's throat while doing so. Gray smirked as he shattered into ice. "Another ice clone!?" Berial was not amused this time.

"**ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"** The real Gray was in the air above him, coming down on him with an ice hammer, but Berial easily dodged it by jumping back. "…Hey, wanna play a game?" The area Gray hit broke apart as he smirked. "A game…?" Berial asked.

"**ICE MAKE: APE!"** Leon created an ape of ice again. Gray threw the hammer into the air, only to have the ape grab it. "We call it Whack-A-Berial." The ape charged at Berial, swinging the ice hammer quickly and powerfully. "WHAT THE HELL!" Berial was barely managing to dodge, getting angry.

"**ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"** Gray slammed his palms onto the ground, freezing it, making Berial slip as the ape towered over him, beating him down with the ice hammer. Even with Berial's rock hard skin, he was getting pretty damaged. "BASTARDS!" Berial tried covering his face, still getting hit.

"**NOW LYON! ICE MAKE: PRISON!"** Gray and Lyon used the remainder of their magical power to create a cage around Berial. "ON IT!" Lyon grabbed Sherry and Ichiya as Gray grabbed Eve and Ren. They retreated, leaving the caged Berial to a beating. "That cage has all our magical power in it…Good luck getting out." Gray waved.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Berial slammed his palm into the ape's face and grasped it. "BRATS!" He crushed the ape's head with brute force and jumped to his feet, grabbing the bars of the cage and trying to break them. He couldn't make them budge, even with his monstrous strength.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Berial screamed, completely enraged.

_**For once, Berial was not amused at all.**_


	17. Chapter 17- The Time Sorcerer

"How'd I get stuck fighting this freak.." Erza muttered, sighing. Julius was gawking at himself through a pocket mirror, adjusting his hair. "Are we going to fight or not!?" Erza yelled, equipping her Heaven Wheel armor.

"Real beauty takes time." Julius told her, pocketing the mirror and flipping his hair. "However, I am ready."

"Blumenblatt!" A dozen swords appeared around Erza as she charged Julius, slashing with the two in her hands. Julius side stepped, avoiding it, as the other dozen rushed at him. "Hmph." He did a flip over them, as they all stabbed the ground. He landed, gracefully.

"Black wing Armor!" Erza declared, changing amours. She flew into the air, coming down at Julius from the sky. "The ability to change amours at will, each beautiful armor possessing different powers." Julius observed, raising his sword and stopping Erza in her tracks.

"Hah!" Erza began slashing rapidly, Julius dodging each one with utmost grace and carefulness, avoiding any damage to his body or clothes. "Fast..Speed for speed then!" Erza changed armors once more, this time equipping her cheetah printed Flight Armor. She held two short swords.

"Ah the cheetah…Such a quick, beautiful animal." Julius complimented. "Shut up with all that beauty stuff!" Erza dashed forward and began slashing even more rapidly than before. "Does it bug you?" Julius asked, parrying each of her slashes with his own.

"It's annoying!" Neither one could land a hit, continuing to block each and every strike the other attempted. "Ugly people like you and your friends can never stand to hear about true beauty." Julius smirked as they both jumped back.

"Especially you..Such beautiful armors wasted on such an ugly person!" Julius charged her. "Find beauty in dying by my delicate hands! And then, I shall take your armors from you!" He swung, as Erza blocked with her sword and slashed to the side, forcing his sword away.

"ANNOYING!" She shouted, punching Julius in the face, sending him flying back, tumbling on the ground. "Y-You hit me!" He exclaimed, getting up, holding his face. "That's what people do in battle." Erza answered with a smile, completely taking joy in that hit.

"YOU BITCH!" Julius screamed, enraged. Erza blinked, surprised. "HOW DARE YOU PUT A MARK ON THIS GOD GIFTED FACE!" He roared. Erza was about to put her guard up..But she couldn't. She was immobile. "W-What is this!?" She struggled, not moving a muscle.

" My Six Star Dark Bring, Armure D'Etoile. Power of ice, the ability to freeze." Julius walked towards her with a sadistic grin on his face. "RAH!" He pulled his fist back and punched Erza in the stomach, making her cough up blood. He followed up by bashing her face into his knee. Without a second of rest, he kicked her in the side of the head, sending her flying without a shred of mercy.

"This guy's crazy.." Erza grunted, rubbing her wounds. ".. I can move!" She looked up at him. "His power has a time limit…About 20 seconds..I have to distract him within that time!"

Julius approached once more, again freezing Erza. "Now, you die.." He declared. "Never!" She began glowing, her ability to reequip not being frozen. She was once again in Heaven's Wheel. The dozen swords around her rushed at Julius.

"I see..You believe I can only freeze people.." He smiled and focused on the swords as they froze in their paths as well, before dropping and clanging on the ground. He continued to walk. "10 more seconds..I have no other choice…I have to use my last resort!" She began glowing once more. This time..Into her seduction armor.

She smiled at Julius, trying to buy time. He simply stared at her, silent. "You..Are very..UGLY." He glared, slashing at her. "GOT YOU!" She brought her leg up…And right between Julius' legs. "GRAAAH!" He screamed, falling to the ground as he grasped his crotch.

"I must admit..Was not expecting you to react like that.." She reequipped back to her normal armor. "Whore.." Julius grunted, in excruciating pain. "Elie taught me that one. Seduction and groin shot. Works on any man..No matter how feminine." She turned around and began running towards the pillar of light.

"I don't have any more time to waste! I can feel his energy..Jellal is here.." She ran, out of sight now. "FUCK YOU!" Julius shouted after her. He lay on the ground, tears in his eyes. "Well..I'd take a shot to the balls over my face any day." Julius, the completely backwards, "Man" He was, stated.

**-Jellal Location—**

Jellal was panting, holding the side of his ribs. He was wounded. "Have you forgotten your magic as well as your memories?" Haja asked, completely unharmed. "I have to stop nirvana..You don't concern me!" Jellal covered himself with his Meteor magic and made a run for it.

Haja appeared right in front of him, staring him down. "Damn it!" Jellal tried this several more times, each time in a different direction. The result was always the same. Haja blocked his path. "Fast.." Jellal muttered. "As are you." Haja complimented, despite having him on the defensive and clearly one upping him every time.

"If I can't escape, I'll fight!" Jellal charged at Haja with Meteor, attempting to strike. Haja, using his sorcery, kept disappearing and reappearing around Jellal, making him miss every single time. "Take this!" Jellal opened his palm, firing a small orb of magic at an empty space.

Haja soon reappeared in that space, eyes wide. Jellal foresaw him. He leaped into the air, the orb breaking the ground where it struck. "Got you!" Jellal charged him, attempting to tackle.

"Hah!" Haja pointed two fingers at him, as a beam of Light piercing Jellal through the stomach. "Gah!" He coughed up blood, falling back. "How about this then!?" Jellal swung his hand, several arrows of magic rushing at Haja from all angles.

"No use." A barrier formed around Haja, each arrow being blocked. Haja opened his palm, throwing a fireball of sorts at Jellal. "!" He barely managed to dodge, as it hit a tree, burning it down within seconds.

"Whew.." Jellal huffed. "I have enough juice for 2 more major attacks…I have to hurry up and see her! Erza…Why do I keep remembering that name? I know she's here..But I can't remember who she is..I have to find her!"

"And then what? Learn about your sickening past? You'd be happier not knowing." Haja told him. "Even if that's true..I have to learn…I have to repent if need be!" Jellal raised his hands to the sky, putting them atop one another. His top hand had the index and middle finger pointing out.

Seven magic seals appeared below and above Haja, creating a constellation of sorts. "Grand Chariot!" He yelled, as several blasts of magic were fired from each seal above, all headed towards Haja. Each one struck the barrier, seeming to do no damage. "Useless.." Haja muttered..But then he gasped.

There was a crack in his barrier. And then several more. Each blast was making another crack on contact. Every inch of the barrier was cracked, as the last blast hit it dead center and completely shattered it. "Impossible.." Haja exclaimed.

"Now!" Jellal kept his arms above his head, crossing them. He began gathering energy, as the shadows of nearby trees and bushes began bending towards him. A black orb formed, growing in size. Small white lights were there in the orb, making it look like the night sky with bright stars shining.

"He knows such a powerful spell!?" Haja yelled in disbelief. "ALTARIS!" Jellal fired his attack, aimed directly at Haja, who raised his arms to block. There was an explosion on contact, creating a smoke screen. When it faded, Jellal stood panting, looking for Haja.

"Not bad at all." His voice called as the smoke cleared. "You are fairly skilled." He stood, a hole through his midsection. But there was no blood. He was acting as if nothing was wrong with him. "How about joining us?" Haja offered.

"You should be dead with a wound like that..What's going on..?" Jellal asked, completely shocked. "Oh, you don't recognize this? This was one of your most keen spells before…Thought projection." Haja stated. "Thought projection!? You mean..I was fighting..A fake!?" Jellal shouted in panic.

"Precisely. But it seems there is no point negotiating with you if you are without your memories." Haja began fading. "I hope you return to the person you were before. Only then, will you be useful to us." He declared, completely faded now.

"That guy is a monster..Thought Projections divide the user's energy. And I could barely beat it.." He shook his head. "I can't worry about that right now. I must go!" He turned around and sprinted forward, towards the pillar of light.

**-Haja Location—**

"Perhaps I should've fought him in person.." Haja thought out loud. "If not for you two bugging me the entire time." He looked in front of him as a wounded Jura panted, and Hoteye lay on the ground. "You beast! You killed Richard-Dono!" Jura yelled.

'How is one person so strong!? With only 50% of his strength he overcame my Rock Avalanche and Supreme Rock Crush…Two of my most powerful spells..All while Richard-Dono attacked him as well..' Jura thought, a little bit afraid.

"Of course I did. He changed sides. He was against my goals and chose to fight with you..So I ended his life. You may thank Nirvana for making him swap." Haja explained as Jura grit his teeth.

"Anyway..Now that I'm done with Jellal, I don't have to fight two battles at once. You now have my full attention. Enjoy." Haja lifted up two fingers, about to fire another energy beam.

"Hah!" Jura slammed his palms on the ground, as a giant wall of rock rose, shielding him. "I told you..**You have my undivided attention."** Haja fired the beam, as it ripped right through the wall and right through Jura's shoulder as well, as he coughed up blood.

"GAH!" Jura screamed as he was electrocuted, Haja simply staring at him with little to no emotion. He turned around, bringing his hand to his side. Jura fell to the ground, unconscious. "That little girl got away however, thanks to you. Not like she was needed anyway but..I was hoping to kill her and lessen the number of rodents around here." He stated, calmly walking away from the damage he had done without so much breaking a sweat.

**-Erza Location—**

Erza walked through a cloud of smoke. Once out, she saw exactly who she thought she would. Jellal. "J-Jellal…So that feeling I had was right…Why are you here…?" Erza asked him. "I…I don't know, Erza….Er…Za…Who is that? Is that you? You…Do you know who I am? I can't remember a thing…" He stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

Erza swallowed her spit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, then opened them, ready to expose Jellal to the truth. "Your name is Jellal. You were my comrade once but then you lost your mind and blasphemed the dead. We stopped you, but not before you hurt your comrades, destroyed the magic council...And killed Simon."

Jellal's eyes widened. "No...What I have done…I did such terrible things?" Jellal held his face, as if he was about to cry. "If you really don't remember then…STAND BEFORE ME! I'LL STRIKE MY SWORD INTO YOUR HEART AND MAKE YOU REMEMBER!" Erza shouted as she took a step forward. Jellal jumped back. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Jellal fired a blast off at Erza on pure reflex, who was too surprised to dodge, but they both saw a hand snap its fingers as the blast immediately disappeared.

"Did he find me already?" Jellal turned around along with Erza, expecting to see Haja, but he was wrong. It wasn't Haja at all…**It was him.** Or at least, for the most part. This figure looked exactly like Jellal, but his blue hair was longer and more spiked. He also looked a bit older, and wiser.

"Jellal…But Jellal is right in front of me...Who are you…?" Erza was surprised, which was rare for her. "Why…Do you look like me…?" Jellal asked his slightly taller counter part.

The man's eyes widened for the briefest of seconds at his resemblance with Jellal before returning back to their normal, serious appearance. "You." He looked at Erza. "Are you with Fairy Tail?" The man asked. "Yes I am…But who are you…?" Erza answered and asked back.

"My name is Sieg Hart. I am a mage who protects time." He answered as Erza thought. 'Sieg Hart…Where have I heard that name before…?' Jellal stood on guard. "Are you after Nirvana!?"

"Yes, actually. I must stop it before it gets out of control." Sieg stated. "Lies! Your magic is the same as Haja's! I won't let you have Nirvana!" Jellal yelled as he threw another blast at Sieg, who quickly dispersed it again. "If it's a fight you want…Then so be it." Sieg was not the type to start a fight usually, but once challenged his pride would not let him back down. He threw a blast of energy at Jellal this time.

'His name is Sieg Hart…He looks like Jellal…Why don't I remember!?' Erza kept thinking while Jellal leaped out of the way, letting the blast hit Nirvana, showing no signs of any affect. "HA!" Jellal shot out multiple arrows of light at Sieg Hart, who quickly dashed through the gaps and stopped right in front of Jellal with a single finger extending. Using his elemental magic, Sieg then struck Jellal with lightning.

"GAH!" Jellal was struck and then quickly recovered. "I won't let ANYONE have Nirvana!" Jellal shot a dark beam of energy at Sieg who lifted his palm and shot out a beam of light, cancelling the attack. At the same time he fired the beam, Sieg used his elemental magic to make spikes of earth shoot from the ground, at Jellal. Jellal quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding getting impaled or cut, but was still surrounded by the spikes, and his back was now to Nirvana.

"I will give you one chance. Admit defeat." Sieg told him. "I can't…If Nirvana falls into your hands, it will be nothing but bad...I must stop you at all costs." Jellal began charging a black orb in his hands. "I never thought I would have to use this technique twice in one day."

"The same goes for you, Jellal Fernandez. I know all about your plan to revive the dead. Death and Time are closely related. By playing with the dead, you are playing with time, and I cannot let that happen. I will show you the power of space magic." Sieg began charging his space spell, the one he had used to almost completely break Haru's spirit when they first met.

"I will destroy you…And then Nirvana…" The black orb in Jellal's hands began looking like it had stars in it, as shadows began bending and stretching towards him. "ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as she jumped in between the 2 mages. "This does not concern you, warrior of Fairy Tail." Sieg told her.

"It does. You're looking for my friend Haru, aren't you?" Sieg stopped charging his spell. "You are a friend of Haru's?" Sieg asked. "Yeah. I'm a friend of Elie too, since I'm assuming you know her. After all, you did try to kill them both."

Jellal stopped charging his spell as well. "Do you know his current location?" Sieg dismissed Erza's comment and asked another question. "No…We all got split up when DC's Oracion 6 and the dark guild Oracion 6 showed up."

"I see…So my suspicions were correct. Has a blonde haired demon shown up yet?" Erza was about to answer no; before she remembered who they had met just before this battle had started. "A blonde haired demon…If you're referring to the DB Master, he already left." Sieg squinted his eyes a bit. "So he's already made contact with the Rave Master…This is bad."

"He's…Not with Haja? …I apologize, Sieg Hart. It was wrong of me to assume that and attack you. But fear not. You will not have to worry about me or Nirvana now." A magical seal appeared on Nirvana and then on Jellal. "I will destroy it with the Self Destruction magic."

"You'd give your life to stop Nirvana…? Perhaps I was wrong about you." Sieg looked on at Jellal. "I can't go inside…I can't stand in front of you…Be released from me, from Jellal…I'll take your hatred and sorrow with me…**Be free, Erza."** Jellal closed his eyes.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS! YOU'VE COMMITED CRIMES!" Erza ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN BE AT PEACE WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING! DON'T EXPECT THE PEOPLE YOU'VE HURT TO FORGIVE YOU!**YOU HAVE TO LIVE AND STRUGGLE, JELLAL!"** Erza screamed as tears fell from her eyes."Erza…You're crying…You're so kind…" Jellal gave a faint smile.

"Oh? What do we have here? Self destruction magic?" Brain said as he walked up. Sieg immediately turned to face him. "Who are you?" He demanded to know. "Why if it isn't Sieg Hart…You're quite the famous wizard, you know. My code name is Brain; I am the leader of the Oracion 6 guild."

Brain walked right by Sieg Hart and to Jellal. "It seems you really have lost all your memory. But I suppose it doesn't matter, I am called Brain for a reason." Brain raised a hand in front of Jellal's face, and in an instant, the seals on him and Nirvana shattered. Jellal's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"I once worked in the Magical Development Department. There I created thousands of spells; Self Destruction was one of them. I can nullify it even if I do not know the cancellation code. And you placed one on yourself. Did you intend to die with the cancellation code? HAHAHAHAH! WHAT A PITY, JELLAL! I'LL BE TAKING NIRVANA NOW!" Brain laughed. "I WON'T LET YOU!" Erza equipped a sword a charged at Brain, who turned around and got ready to attack her with a spell.

"**STOP."** Brain and Erza both froze as they felt an immense magical energy coming from behind them. They both turned to the source. It was Sieg Hart. "Sieg...Why did you stop me!?" Erza shouted. "He is the one behind all this, so I will be the one to fight him." Sieg stated boldly, taking a step towards Brain.

"Your strength is impressive…However…AWAKEN, NIRVANA!" On Brain's command, the ground started exploding, throwing Jellal, Erza, and Sieg away as giant stone legs starting rising from the ground as everyone, despite where they were in this battle, were caught on one.

Sieg stared at the awakened Nirvana. "...I hope you know, it is too late to go back now. Letting you live is no longer an option..." He warned Brain, who was standing at the top of Nirvana, known as the King's Summit.

"HAHA! FINALLY IT'S MINE! THE GREATEST WEAPON IN THE WORLD! THE SUPER REVERSAL MAGIC, NIRVANA!" He laughed. Sieg floated up to his level. "I will defeat you." He stated calmly. "Defeat me? I am Brain, leader of the 6 demons!" Sieg didn't show any sign of interest at all. "On guard."

Brian held up his staff as a strange green energy resembling tortured souls formed around it. "Dark Rondo!" He fired it at Sieg, but in the blink of an eye, Sieg was behind him. **"Shock."** Sieg struck him with a lightning spell, greater than the one he hit Jellal with. "NGHHH!...Impressive. However, we are approaching at our first target... Cait shelter…Rather quickly." Sieg held his hand to Brain's chest. "You won't live long enough to get there. **Burn**." Sieg used his fire magic and hit him with a massive fireball.

"GAH!" Brain jumped back and pointed his staff at Sieg. "DARK CAPRIOCCO!" This time Brain fired a strange beam of energy with red spiral energy around it, resembling a drill, at Sieg. Sieg lifted his hand and a wall of earth shot out, blocking the drill. Brain grinned as the drill broke through. "You think that would stop it!? This is a penetration magic!"

"I see…" Sieg used his wind magic to blast the drill right back at Brain, doubling the speed. "This is my own magic…I can easily disperse it…" True to his word, Brain dispersed the drill, laughing loudly. "That was the plan." Sieg was right in front of Brain, with his hand to Brain's wide open mouth.

"**Poison."**Sieg used his poison elemental magic to toxify Brain. Brain jumped back, fine at first, but then the immense pain hit him. He coughed up a large amount of blood and held his throat in pain.

"I tried to end this painlessly. The evil just don't know how to quit." Sieg stared at him, eyes unwavering. Brain fell to his knees. "No…The Oracion 6 cannot fall…Midnight…Don't disappear…If you do…Then that man will…" Brain hit the floor, not moving, as another mark on his face disappeared, leaving only 1.

Sieg floated back down to Jellal and Erza, eyes closed. "I can sense Haru and Elie…" He opened his eyes. "It seems they are about to meet another enemy…I can sense a dark presence, though it isn't very powerful. Haru should make quick work of him."

"It's probably someone from the Oracion 6 guild…But who is left?" Erza asked. "…Midnight…" Jellal muttered. "The one that was sleeping?" Erza asked, a bit surprised that someone so careless was still to be defeated. "Yes...Now you go on ahead, I must speak to Sieg alone." Jellal told her, Sieg simply nodded. "...Alright, but I'm not done with you yet." Erza ran ahead. "What is it?" Sieg asked him.

"Sieg Hart…A small glimmer of my memory returned...and I remember a face, and the name that matches him. If there is anyone who can topple these odds and stop Nirvana besides you, it is him….Natsu Dragneel." He answered. "A comrade of Haru and Erza, I assume." Sieg responded.

"Yes. My memory is still a little hazy but I do remember him...The Dragon of Hope…He has an immense power but-"

"He has yet to awaken it. I know of a certain Rave Master with a similar story." Sieg cut him off. "Yes…And when the time for him to call on this power comes...I want you to give him this." A golden flame appeared in Jellal's hand. **"The Flame of Rebuke."**

Sieg stared at the flame and then back at Jellal before opening his mouth. "What makes you think you can trust me with this? I just exchanged blows with you, and you heard Erza say that I have tried to kill Haru and Elie. Do you think it is wise to depend on a person whom you know nothing about?"

"I can't…But there is something about you that tells me that I can trust in you." Jellal smiled faintly. "...I myself shall decide whether this Natsu is as great as you say, and act as I see fit." Sieg took the flame from Jellal. **"It is a sorcerer's promise."** Sieg gave him his word.

The two turned their backs to each other, walking in opposite directions. Jellal could hear Sieg mutter a few words, although he couldn't make out what Sieg was saying, as they continued to walk farther apart.

"**Dragon of Hope, Natsu Dragneel, huh..." **


	18. Chapter 18-The Dragon of Hope

**-Natsu's Location-**

Natsu, bloody and beaten, was carried up one of the legs by Happy, who dropped him at the top as soon as he could. "Ow...Can't you be gentler, Happy?" Natsu moaned, rubbing his head. "Hey, Natsu, look, someone's here!" Happy pointed to a figure, and sure enough, Sieg Hart was waiting for them.

"J-Jellal! What are you doing here!? Back for another ass kicking!?" Natsu shouted. '_Provocation...'_ Sieg thought. "No...I am not Jellal. I am Sieg Hart, a member of DC." He told Natsu, as Natsu realized from the voice it was not Jellal. "Another one!?" He groaned.

"You must the 6th one from DC's 6..The one Haru said he defeated!" Natsu jumped to his feet, but put up a shaken stance at best, tired from the previous battle as well as motion sick. "Back for revenge!?" Sieg quickly took notice of his weakness as Natsu shouted.

"Yes. I am here to kill Haru and all of his friends. Including you. Wind." Sieg raised his hand and suddenly an immense gust of wind picked up, which did not damage Natsu, but twisted and turned him around quickly, blowing him away and making him toss and turn, spinning/flipping.

"BWAH!" Natsu quickly covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to puke. "Damn you...Fight fair!" Natsu ignited his fists with flames and moved towards Sieg as fast as he could, clearly trying his hardest, and threw his fist.

Sieg simply moved his head to the side to dodge. "...Is that all the strength you can muster? Lightning." Sieg extended his index and middle finger, touching Natsu's gut lightly, as Natsu got electrocuted.

"GRAH! Damn it...If only I wasn't on transportation..But I can't lose...NOT UNTIL I BEAT JEGAN FOR LET!" Natsu encased his foot with fire, and tried round house kicking Sieg.

"Your drive is admirable...But you're full of openings." Sieg raised his arm to block the kick, as he put a palm in front of Natsu's face. "...Water." Sieg blasted him with a wave of water, drenching him and getting some of the water down Natsu's throat. "Is that all? After swallowing that much water, I doubt you'll be able to produce a good flame..Especially in that condition."

"Gah! Ka! Ka!" Natsu coughed, swallowing the water. "Don't...Underestimate..My flames!" Natsu shouted, almost puking again, and he ignited his hands with a very dim and weak flame, on the verge of going out. "Shit!" Natsu was clearly unhappy about his flames being so pathetic.

"It seems you have lost." Sieg stated. "NO! EVEN IF I CAN'T USE MY FIRE RIGHT NOW I'M STILL STANDING! IT'S NOT OVER!" Natsu yelled at him. "Rushing into battle in such a condition will simply get you killed." Sieg told him.

"I DON'T CARE! EVEN IF I GOTTA DIE, I'M GONNA FUFILL MY PROMISE!" Natsu shouted. "So you're willing to die to prove yourself?" Sieg asked him. "Damn right I am!" Natsu barked.

"I see..So be it. Then I will end this test by giving you a true warrior's death. I will finish this using my most powerful magic." Sieg said, extending both his palms to Natsu, charging a great sum of magic.

"Huh? What tes-" Natsu suddenly froze mid sentence, staring at Sieg charging the energy. "This magic..Holy crap..It's on a whole different level then what I've seen before..It..It's even stronger than Erza's.."

"**Darkness, Heaven, Earth, and Time.."** Sieg chanted, making motions with his arms. **"I summon the void that consumes all."** Sieg concentrated his power to a specific point. **"Space magic..."** At the point, behind Sieg, a weird thing had formed. The area behind Sieg was all black, but had some stars in it, just like space. **"ALTEARITH!"** The blackness began expanding, covering up everything around Natsu. "Huh..It's all disappearing.." Natsu noted, looking around.

"Goodbye..Salamander of Fairy Tail." Sieg was disappearing from Natsu's view, as the void continued to expand. "NATSU!" Happy shouted, flying down at Natsu. "HAPPY!" Natsu extended his hand towards Happy, as Happy extended his paw to Natsu...But they never connected. Natsu had been trapped in by the void.

"What did you do to Natsu!?" Happy shouted at Sieg. "His body and spirit will disappear in the endless void of Altearith." Sieg told him coldly. "No.." Happy looked at the void, worried. 'I shall release the magic once his spirit is broken and he is unable to continue. At least it's better than him getting into another battle here and dying.' Sieg thought. 'He's not worth it, Jellal.'

"What the hell..Where am I.." Natsu asked himself, looking around into the nothingness. "Well this is just weird..I've never been this cold before.." Natsu shivered, walking around the void. "Oh, are you cold, Natsu..?" A girl's voice asked him. Natsu's eyes instantly widened as he looked to his side and saw a girl who should be dead...Lisanna.

"L-LISANNA!?" Natsu shouted, with a smile. "What're you doing here!?" He asked in joy. "Oh, I just thought you might be cold. I'll warm you up real quick!" Lisanna smiled at him, Natsu lowered his guard. "You like fire, don't you?" Lisanna said, pulling a lighter out of her pocket.

"You brought me fire to eat too!? Man, this is just too good!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Eat as much as you want Natsu.." Lisanna told him, lighting herself on fire. "It's on me." She smiled at him, opening her arms.

"LISANNA NO!" Natsu jumped at her, trying to eat the fire off her. But no matter how much he ate, the fire would not go away. "No..I..I can't lose you again.." Natsu said hopelessly. "Are you full, Natsu?" Lisanna asked him, beginning to burn. "That's good." She said, turning into ashes. "NO!" Natsu screamed, extending a hand to the ashes.

"Oh, Natsu!" Natsu turned around quickly, seeing Lucy standing there. "Lucy..Did that guy get you too!?" Natsu asked, sweating a bit. "You look tired, Natsu...Maybe a little drink will bring your energy back up to how destructive it usually is. Even if it is such a bother to deal with. " Lucy said, taking out a knife from her pocket and bringing it to the Fairy Tail crest on her hand. "Help yourself." She smiled, slitting her wrist. "LUCY!" Natsu screamed, leaping out to her, but she suddenly faded.

"Natsu." A voice called as Natsu looked with hope and panic, seeing it was Erza. "Erza, I'm so glad you're here!" Natsu said, surprisingly. "No need to be so scared, Natsu..I have my swords..You wanna see them?" Erza summoned 10 swords. "You always wanted me to be defeated because of you, so..Take a good look." Erza smiled, impaling herself with all 10.

Natsu was sitting down, hugging his knees, a look of agony on his face. "What's..Going on..Why are they all..." He said to himself, while taking deep breaths, trying to keep his sanity. "Oh, finally found ya!" Natsu quickly shot a look up to see Gray, smiling down at him. "GRAY!" Natsu jumped to his feet. "Oh, you want a fight!?" Gray asked. "Huh? I don't have time to kick your ass, Gray!"

"Then what else do you want?" Natsu noticed Gray's shirtless stomach was cut open. Gray reached inside. "My heart? My liver?" As he said this, he began removing each of said body parts until they were all gone.

"Stop it...Stop doing this..I can't bear to watch..." Natsu cringed, on his knees, slamming his head into the ground. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE DREAMING! WAKE UP!"

"But you are awake Natsu!" Happy said, on top of Natsu's head as usual. "HAPPY! PARTNER! Thank god...Thank god you're here.." Natsu said, some hope back in his eyes. "Take me away, Happy...Let's fly and get out of here!" Natsu pleaded.

"I can't fly anymore Natsu..I never will." Happy said with a grin. "W-What do you mean.." Natsu said, shaking, scared. "Because I'm..." Happy tail wrapped around his own throat. "Leaving." Happy said, crushing his throat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed, tears in his eyes.

"Bastard!" A rough, angry voice yelled. Natsu looked up in tears to see none other then the friend he just lost...Let. "Let..You're...Are you gonna do something weird too...?" Natsu asked, sniffing. "You're weak, Let. Now die." A voice came from behind Natsu, whom he recognized right away.

"JEGAN!" Natsu turned around with his fist on fire. "AAAAH!" Natsu punched Jegan in the face, but went right through him. "Huh!?" Natsu kept attacking Jegan, but each hit would simply go through him, as if Natsu didn't even exist. "I can't touch him!"

"You despicable son of a bitch.." Let grunted, as Natsu noticed that Let's arm had turned into wood. "No..Not again.." Natsu looked at Let, knowing what would happen next. The wood on Let's arm expanded as his whole body was becoming a tree.

"**JULIA..SAVE HER...YOU MUST..!"** Were Let's final words as he extended a wooden palm to Natsu...Before completely becoming a tree. "NO! LET!" Natsu jumped at the tree and went right though it, hitting the ground. "Damn it!" He got up, Jegan and the tree of what used to the brave warrior Let, gone.

Natsu fell to his knees with despair. "Again..I let it happen again.." He punched the ground as hard was he could. "What's.." He punched it again. "WRONG WITH ME!?" He kept punching it, until his knuckles bled. This concept of helplessness was completely new to Natsu.

Suddenly, as if he sensed something, his eyes grew wide as he looked up. "...Igneel..." Natsu stared up at the giant red benevolent dragon which looked him dead in the eyes. "I..Finally found you.." Natsu reached towards Igneel, who turned his head the other way and began walking.

"Hey! Wait, where are you going!? It's me, Natsu! Don't you remember me!? Hey! IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled, but the beast kept walking without looking back, as if disappointed with the Natsu in front of him. The immobile Natsu watched as Igneel disappeared from view.

"No more.." Natsu looked to the top of the void, tears running down his face. "No-one else..." He clenched his fists. "I let Igneel and Let disappear...No-one else...My nakama...My friends...I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE BE TAKEN AWAY! I'LL PROTECT THEM ALL! EVERY SINGLE PERSON!" Natsu got to his feet. "**I'M...GONNA...PROTECT...THEM..AAAAAALLLLLLLLL!"** Natsu screamed loudly, his fists clenched so tight that they bled.

"I-Impossible! Altearith is cracking!" Sieg looked at the cracking void, shocked. "Natsu!" Happy cheered with joy. A roar sounded on the inside of the void, and then it shattered. "He broke..Altearith!?" Sieg was amazed.

He looked at what he expected to be Natsu, but he saw a dragon roaring in front of him. "!?" Sieg looked closer, and then realized he was hallucinating. He was seeing the image of the roaring dragon behind a screaming Natsu.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Natsu charged towards Sieg, screaming loudly, as the dragon flapped its wings and also charged at Sieg, roaring.

"**AAAAAAHHHH!"** As Natsu continued to roar, he pulled back his fist. **"FIRE DRAGON'S..."** Natsu's hand ignited in a massive flame, much bigger than usual. **"IRON..."** Natsu pulled his fist back as the dragon behind him pulled back its claw. Sieg quickly realized what was coming and raised both his hands, forming a barrier with all his might.

"**FIIIIST!" **Natsu brought his fist down on the barrier, as the dragon brought down its claw, creating a shockwave from just the contact. **"I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!"** Natsu roared, the flame on his fist growing even stronger as the barrier began to crack, and then shatter, letting Natsu's fist and the dragon's claw make contact with Sieg's head, sending him flying hard into a wall which crumbled down on him.

"**Take...That..."** Natsu fell to the ground, panting and sweating, gasping for air. "NATSU!" Happy yelled with a grin. "I'll...Save you all..." Natsu panted. "Huh?" Happy asked, confused. "BWAH!" Natsu put his hands on his mouth, trying not to puke again, clearly back to the same old Natsu.

"Strong...But not strong enough." Natsu's and Happy's eyes turned to shock as they turned their heads to see Sieg standing in front of the wall, clothes covered with dust, and a small cut on his cheek. "But I'm satisfied." Sieg said, dusting off his clothes.

"How..I put everything I had in that attack. And he only has a little scratch.." Happy and Natsu were surprised. "It was a good attack. If you weren't so beat up you might've bruised me up a bit more. It probably helped I turned away from the blow at the last second though." Sieg told him."Damn it..." Natsu slowly started to get up, wobbling, but he fell again. "I can't even stand.."

"Stay down. I am no longer your enemy." Sieg told him. "Bullshit..You said you're an Oracion 6.."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Was I with them when you were first attacked? And do you see a DB anywhere on my body?" Sieg asked. "No...But you could be hiding it...Plus they were missing a member...How can you prove you're not one of them?"

"Because if I was, then I wouldn't have reverted your friend Let back to normal on my here." Sieg answered. "You..You what!?" Natsu asked with a look of pure happiness. "That's right. I saved him. But he was in pretty bad shape and I could not heal his wounds, so he won't be regaining consciousness for awhile."

"..." Natsu closed his eyes and inhaled, then let out a deep sigh of relief. "That's a load off my mind...Now.." He got to his feet. "Let's go save Wendy's guild!"

"Hold on. You know a man named Jellal, correct?" Sieg asked Natsu. "Yeah...Is he here!?" Natsu was instantly infuriated by the mention of Jellal. "He is..But he's not the Jellal that you met..He is pure right now. His memories have been lost, and he is on our side in this battle. He even risked his life trying to destroy Nirvana."

"Jellal, good!? Yeah, like I'll believe that! Anyway.." Natsu calmed down. "I really gotta get going."

"Hasty...One last thing then." Sieg extended his fist toward Natsu, with something glowing in it. "Huh? What's that?" Natsu looked at his fist, wondering what could be inside it. Sieg opened his fist to reveal the bright golden flame. **"The Flame of Rebuke." **

"A...Golden..Flame?" Natsu asked. "It is a gift from Jellal." Sieg confessed as Natsu's face turned sour. "Whether you use it or destroy it is up to you." Natsu took the flame from Sieg. "I'll think about it. What...Was your name again?" Natsu asked.

Sieg lifted his hand and tapped Natsu's forehead as he felt a surge of Sieg's magic flow within his body as some of his energy returned and his motion sickness left him**. **"..Sieg Hart, Protector of Time."

"Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander." Natsu grinned and then grabbed a hold of Happy. "I'll see you when all this is over, Sieg!" Natsu yelled as Happy took off, carrying Natsu with him. Sieg nodded as Natsu left. "Yeah, Jellal, that's him... " Sieg closed his eyes and then opened them with a smile.

"**The Dragon of Hope."**


	19. Chapter 19- Shattered Sleep

**-King's Summit-**

At this point, Natsu and Happy had joined up with Lucy, Gray, Jura, Wendy and Charle. Gray had left Lyon in charge of the injured. Lucy had defeated Angel with the help of Hibiki. And Jura had somehow willed himself to continue to fight after being defeated so easily by Haja.

"Even though we need to stop it...We don't know how." Happy the cat stated. "Let's just crash it." Natsu suggested. "Your way of thinking never changes." Lucy said with a rather un-shocked look. "How would you crash something this big anyways?" Gray, who was currently shirtless, asked. "It seems that asking Brain would be the smartest course of action." Jura stated.

"Yes, but would he really tell us so easily?" Happy's female counterpart, Charle, questioned. "Maybe... Jellal would know..." Wendy spoke so low that only she herself could hear. "Huh? Did you say something?" Lucy asked the young Wendy. "No...Nothing... I might have a clue, I'm gonna go look for it." Wendy announced as she ran off. "Wendy! Wait!" Charle demanded as she chased after Wendy.

"What happened to her?" Lucy asked."Hmmm." Though he barely said anything, it was clear that Jura was deep in thought.

"Hello can anyone hear me?" A strange voice with no body was suddenly heard. "It's me! Hoteye." The voice told them."Richard-dono?! Are you alright?!" Jura asked, clearly worried about the former Oracion Seis member. "I thought that Haja killed you!"

"I don't know how, but I am alive! But I don' t have much time left! Listen! If you wish to stop Nirvana, you must defeat Midnight. Please, help each other to defeat him. The supply of magical power should cease and the Nirvana should stop." The voice of Hoteye explained.

"It's moving via living link magic..." Gray told everyone after he examined it. "Midnight is currently directly below the King's Summit. Be careful, he is extremely strong." Hoteye warned the group. "Richard-dono..." Jura said.

"Right below?!" Lucy asked, a little scared. "Alright, I can see some hope now!" Gray exclaimed.  
>"He said he was strong? I'm burning for battle!" Natsu said, healed up and no longer motion sick because of Sieg's magic.<p>

"Natsu, the goal is to stop this thing." Happy explained to Natsu. "LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled as he took the lead, heading down. "Out of the six prayers only one is left. Make sure you win and... Nirvana... Stop the Nirvana! Please!" The voice of Hoteye pleaded before fading. Suddenly, it changed to the leader of the Oracion Seis... Brain. "Kukukuku... I won't be defeated so easily. I won't be..." Brain thought to himself as his thoughts trailed off, no one having heard them.

"There it is!" Gray shouted as the door came into view."Alright!" Natsu was more fired up than before. "Come on out you sleeping bastard!" Natsu opened the door just enough to see out of it as a bright light was all everyone could see. "Eh?..!" They all thought, confused. **"IT'S A TRAP!"** Jura screamed as in the same instant a large explosion occurred at the base of the King's Summit, engulfing them all.

**-Midnight's Location-**

"Aw no fair, father..." Midnight, sitting on top of a boulder, said. "Stealing all the fun for yourself..." The few injures Haru had given him were completely gone, and at his feet was...Jellal, unconscious and beat up. In front of Jellal was Erza, roughed up a little, sword drawn.

"Aw great, you again." Haru said as he reached the top of the leg after climbing with Elie, with both their faces flushed, and a bump on Haru's head. He was clearly looking up Elie's skirt as she climbed above him and got smacked for it.

"Oh, right, you two are still left." Midnight said, looking at them, sleepily. "..Is that.." Haru trailed off. "JELLAL!?" Elie shouted.

"HARU, ELIE!?" Erza shouted in concern. "Oh? You didn't know he was here?" Midnight asked with a yawn. "What happened to him!?" Elie asked Erza. "Oh he was weak and tried to challenge me..That's all." Midnight answered for her. "He used too much magic power earlier." Erza told them.

"Huh? I know how strong Jellal is...Even if he was low on magic, how did he lose to..You?" Haru asked, confused, having fought Midnight earlier. "Oh, you wanna see how?" Midnight got up with a sadistic grin. "Haru, Elie, I'll take care of him you guys-"

"No, I've still got a score to settle with him." Haru interrupted. "A score to settle?" Erza asked. "Yeah...His dad only wants him as long as he wins...His dad considers him a tool...So I'm gonna beat him, and set him free of his damn dad." Haru spoke.

"Haru..." Erza trailed before regaining herself. "Haru, now is not the time to act like a hero. We must-"

"Good luck, Haru!" Elie shouted. "...There's just no reasoning with you guys..." Erza sighed and then smiled. "Give him hell, Haru." Erza turned around and picked up Jellal. "I'll meet you guys at the top." Erza said as she received a nod from Elie and ran away.

"Give me hell? Oh, you have no idea the hell that I'LL SHOW YO-" Midnight jumped back before he could finish the sentence, dodging Haru's Eisenmeteor. "Short temper.."

"I don't have much time to waste on you!" Haru quickly pulled back and lunged again, but this time Midnight did not move. The sword curved around him. "!?" Haru quickly jumped back. "What the.."

"You can't win." Midnight said as Haru's shirt and jacket began wrapping tightly around him, suffocating him. "Is this...Magic or a Dark Bring...!?" Haru managed to ask as he was being choked. "This is magic. Reflector. With it I can twist and distort anything." Midnight answered him with the usual sadistic grin.

"..Ex..plo..sion.." Haru whispered as his sword transformed and he swung it, making an explosion that destroyed his jacket and shirt but it also ended up hurting him a bit. "Oh come on. That can't be all for the main course."

"Twist..Anything?" Haru swung Explosion and created an explosion, aimed at Midnight. "Oh! I forgot to mention.." Haru's attack suddenly vanished. "Huh?-GAH!" Haru was hit in the back by his own explosion as he coughed up blood. "I can send attacks back as well."

"Can't...Do anything to an attack you can't see! SILFARION!" Haru transformed his sword into its third form and tried attacking Midnight with a high speed attack. "Didn't you listen the first time? You can't touch me." Every slash of Haru's sword just bended around Midnight, leaving him unharmed.

"Tch.." Haru landed. "How do I hurt this guy.." He muttered. "You can't...Now show me...A look of agony on your face.." Midnight smirked as Haru's TMC twisted around Haru's arm, quickly tightening. "AHHH!" Haru yelled in pain.

Midnight shifted his head to one side, dodging a rock thrown by Elie. "Stop hurting Haru!" She yelled at him. "Oh the etherion girl...If I remember right then you.." Haru's TMC uncoiled as lightning began to strike around Elie. "AH!" She covered her head and closed her eyes, shaking in fear.

"HEY! I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" Haru shouted at Midnight. "Oh? Would you still like to suffer more?" Midnight asked Haru. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Haru ordered. "Make me." Midnight mocked. In the blink of an eye, Haru was in front of Midnight, about to slash with his Blue Crimson.

"Spiral pain." With a wave of his hand, Midnight created a twister around Haru which sent him flying and cut him up. "GAH!" Haru yelled as he landed, somewhat shredded.

"Please, don't go dying yet, Rave Master. I'd like for you to entertain me until we reach Cait Shelter." Midnight chuckled. "Cait Shelter?" Haru asked, starting to get up. "Our first destination." Midnight answered to Haru. "Why...Target Cait Shelter?" Haru asked, still confused as Cait Shelter seemed rather insignificant to target, as Midnight simply smirked.

"Nirvana was created many ages ago by a race wishing to put an end to war. The Nirvit. However Nirvana turned out to be far more dangerous than they imagined. As such, they sealed away the magic they created with their own hands. Fearing the evil uses it could be used for; they continued to watch over it for decades, even centuries. A mage guild made entirely of the Nirvit race. That is Cait Shelter. They must be destroyed for they have the power to take Nirvana away again. After all we wouldn't want such a glorious power like this to be sealed again, would we? This power will allow us to cast the entire world into chaos! This will also serve as a lesson to the Nirvit, who always clung to neutrality, in war. **WITH THE POWER OF NIRVANA WE WILL TURN THEIR HEARTS TO DARKNESS AND HAVE THEM SLAUGHTER ONE ANOTHER! ISN'T IT SIMPLY THRILLING?!"** Midnight screeched, clearly excited about the carnage to come.

Haru didn't speak a word. He simply looked down, listening to Midnight. **"You yourself are filled with darkness as well...All humans are... You claim to fight for good but even if you are the Rave Master, the purest human on this planet...Right now all you really wanna do is kill that blonde haired kid. You hate him. You hate everything about him. You despise his very existence. You want nothing more than to see him dead at your feet, right?"** Haru did not respond. **"You are a foul, depraved, and evil man, deep down inside."** Midnight told Haru, making him tremble.

**"That's not true at all!"** Elie yelled at Midnight, managing to fight though her fear for an instant to defend Haru. "**Haru's Strong! And Nice! And Kind! He's the purest person I know!"** Midnight ignored her and extended his hand to Haru. "**Join us, Rave Master. You would make a wonderful member of the six."** Midnight offered to Haru. Haru finally looked up, with a smile. He was out of the trance he was in, thanks to Elie.

"**Not a chance in hell."** He answered, with strong eyes. "Fool." Midnight said, agitated. "You wanna kill innocent people for fun? I'm not gonna let that happen. And you want me to help you**? I will. By crushing you AND that goal."** Haru said, lifting up his sword and extending it toward Midnight. "Heh..So it's as the rumours say..You're strong..Well then...**You are worth destroying."** Midnight chuckled with a sadistic face.

"You can't destroy me. Cause now..**I know how to hurt you."** Haru told him with confidence. "..You can't break my reflector." Midnight told him. "Silfarion." Once more Haru transformed his blade and used its speed to break into Midnight's guard, slashing.

"It doesn't matter how fast you are." Midnight smiled as the blade twisted around him. "GOT YOU!" Haru threw his free fist at Midnight, who had to sidestep to dodge it. "Too slow!" Midnight laughed as Haru tried a kick, forcing Midnight to raise his guard and block with a grunt. "Not good enough-""RAAAH!" Haru yelled as he pulled his head back and slammed his forehead into Midnight's. "GRAH!" Midnight grunted as he faltered, forehead bleeding. "What!?"

"Whew...Just like I thought, you can't twist human bodies." Haru said as he rubbed his own forehead. "And there's one more weakness too." He grinned. "I have no weaknesses!" Midnight yelled as he used his magic on Haru's necklace, trying to choke him.

"This necklace was given to me by my dad. You think it will hurt me?" Haru asked, un-affected as Midnight could've sworn he saw Gale's spirit standing strong behind Haru. "This is the other one." Haru and Gale's spirit both lifted their arms and swung their swords towards Midnight. "You can't twist and reflect at the same time."

"Grrr!" Midnight said, getting cut by the sword and receiving a huge scratch on the cheek. "Gale Glory...You're supposed to be dead!" He yelled. "**Your dad's only with you if you're winning. My dad's here even after death." **Haru said, picking his sword back up. "You lose, Midnight."

"Damn it..I was almost there..If you died a moment earlier..You wouldn't have had to see this fear." Midnight said with a low tone, as a bell started ringing. "At midnight..My magic reaches its peak!" Midnight began getting covered with a dark aura. The lightning got fiercer. Midnight grew and grew, soon reaching the size of a building as he had become a dark demon, covered in scars.

"I don't care what happens now..." Midnight said, charging a black ball in his hand. "URAA!" He threw it at Haru, who raised his Mel Force blade and fired a tornado, attempting to change the blast's path. The blast ripped right through the twister and hit Haru, launching him back. "Nnn..Haru.." Elie whispered, struggling to open a single eye, the lightning still fierce.

"Don't die so easily, Rave Master!" Midnight laughed as his tendril stabbed Haru in the gut, and then wrapped around him tightly. "Don't worry, I won't kill your girlfriend yet..I'm gonna enjoy making her watch you die..And then I'll torture her..Before **ENDING** her." Haru coughed up blood. "I won't let you hurt her..!" Haru shouted, Midnight aiming another tendril at his head.

_Move...Why are you so weak...Haru's always out there fighting for you, but you can't even protect him once. This lightning is nothing...That demon is nothing...So __**WHY **__are you so scared!? Stop shaking...Stand up...Stand up..!_

Elie grabbed a sharp, pointed rock from beside her.

_If you're too scared to get up, then I'll make you! __**GET...**_

Elie raised the rock.

_**UP!**_

She stabbed the rock into her stomach, and in that instant of pain, the lightning around her disappeared, and she saw...Midnight's true form.

"HARU! USE RUNE SAVE!" Elie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"!? Elie...**OKAY!"** Without a shred of hesitation or doubt in Elie, Haru transformed his sword into Rune Save and cut the tendril, and as if a mirror had shattered to reveal the true reality, Haru and Midnight were standing a few meters apart, Haru's injuries gone, and Midnight back in his human form.

"WHAT!?" Midnight gasped, shocked. "It..worked!" Haru jeered as he turned to Elie. "How did you kno- Hey!" Haru yelled as he saw the wound on her stomach. "How did that happen!?"

"Oh this...It's nothing...I did it to myself. I was so scared of that lightning..As usual..And my legs were paralyzed so I thought some pain would wake my body up..And in that moment of pain I saw the illusions disappear, so I knew Rune Save could cut through them." Elie explained, giving a smile."So that was an illusion.." Haru deducted, finally figuring it out.

"No..This can't be..I'm supposed to the strongest..Undefeated...If I'm not then father will...Father will…!" Midnight shouted, panicking.

"You're supposed to be what you **WANT** to be..Figure it out Midnight." Haru raised his sword. "Not what your father wants you to be..Not an illusion..**Figure out who YOU want to be!"** Haru, using the Explosion-Silfarion combo, slashed Midnight multiple times at high speeds, causing a chain of high speed explosions.

"GAH!" Midnight screamed, breaking out in wounds. "My prayer..I only wanted..To fall into slumber.. In a quiet place..." Midnight whispered, falling to the ground, losing consciousness.

"...Then sleep for as long as you need..." Haru caught him. "I'll wait till you're well rested and ready to fight me with the **REAL** you." Haru put him on the ground softly and got up, putting his sword in its original form, and placing it on his back.

"You won, Haru!" Elie said, getting up but staggering due to the pain of her wound. "No..**WE** won." Haru said, catching her in his arms. "I would've fallen to his illusions if it wasn't for your quick thinking."

"Heh..Heh.." Elie laughed gently, rubbing her head against Haru's chest. "Then I guess I'm the brains and you're the brawns!"

"Guess so. Oh and Elie...Did you really mean all that stuff you said about me back there? About how I was gentle and stuff?" Haru asked. "I don't remember calling you gentle..But I guess you are. **I meant all of it, Haru."** Elie smiled at him. Haru stared into her eyes.

"Then.." Haru leaned in closer to her.

"Yeah.." Elie closed her eyes and leaned closer as well, but she felt a hand on each of her shoulders and opened up her eyes, looking right into Haru's.

"Just wait...If I know you're waiting here for me with a kiss...I'll finish this battle up as soon as possible.." Haru smiled at her.

"Will you wait?" He asked. "Of course...But if you make me wait here for too long, I might not be here by the time you get back." Elie answered with a smile.

"Understood...Well then...I'm off!" Haru shouted, running to where the smoke from the earlier explosion could be seen.

"Jeez...Making me wait for a kiss? Who does he think he is..." Elie whispered to herself. Well..I guess this is just another reason why.." Elie trailed off.

"**I like him so much."**


	20. Chapter 20- The Heard Voices

-**-King's Summit, at the Same Time as Haru's Battle-**

"Don't you die on us, old dude!" Gray yelled as he and Lucy tended to an injured Jura, fore it was Jura who risked his own life to protect them from the explosion. "What should we do...His wounds are terrible..But they're not all from that explosion." Lucy stated as she was not much of a medic, doing the best she could since Wendy had gone to find Jellal. Gray had used his ice to help slow down the bleeding. "Ahh... it was a trap" Happy pointed out rather obviously.

"Dear me..." A strange voice rang out from where the explosion had occurred. "Who's there?!" Gray shouted out. "Brain, that fool... He mustered all the power he had left... and was only able to take out a single enemy. Pitiful." The voice continued to say. "There!" Happy shouted as he pointed to what was... Brain's staff floating and talking. "Pathetic... he brings shame to the six." The staff was almost glowing."Eh?" Lucy, like everyone else...Was confused.

"Oh well, so long as Midnight remains we cannot be defeated. Guess I'll just deal with you myself." The staff boasted surprisingly confident. "THE STAFF... IS TALKING?!" Happy screamed out in complete shock. "That's the staff Brain was holding." Gray pointed out. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Lucy was completely hysterical at seeing what should be an inanimate object speaking. "HYAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu screamed as he grabbed the staff and wacked it against the ground in rapid succession.

"GUAHHHH!" The staff screamed out again, surprisingly in pain."STOP THIS BIG CITY! YOU STUPID STICK!" Natsu wasted no time getting to the point. "Natsu... we don't even know who that is." Lucy said but Natsu was clearly not listening. "I am the seventh of the Oracion Seis. I have awakened from my long slumber to eliminate y-" The staff started but was then cut off. "I~~ SAID~~ STOP~~ IT~~!" Natsu cut the staff off as he continued to whack it against the ground.

"A seventh in a group of six?" Lucy asked. "Wait...Are we really just accepting that it's a talking staff?" Gray also asked."It's tough to know where to start with this one...It's a talking staff.." The talking cat pointed out and for once... Was right. "NGH!" The staff had to exert itself to escape Natsu's grasp. "Such a violent brat... Their guild will be coming into view shortly... I should clean up this trash before we arrive." The staff said referring to the guild of Cait Shelter.

"You mean Cait Shelter?!" Lucy asked, worried to say the least."Indeed. Crushing that guild is the vital starting point." The staff spoke ominously. "NGAH!" Natsu yelled as he got wacked in the face by the staff. "Wha-?! Huh? GUAH!" Gray was also getting beaten by the staff. "NATSU! GRAY!...?! AHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she pulled on her skirt after noticing the staff was attempting to look up it. "PERVERT!" Lucy shouted as she swung at the staff.

"Hahahaha!" The staff laughed, easily avoiding Lucy's attacks and then head butted her. "It's going to take more than seeing the underwear of a pathetic child to excite me!" The staff laughed some more. "How horrible!" Lucy moaned as she fell to her knees. "This guy..." Gray trailed off. "He's just a stupid stick!" Natsu was pissed that he couldn't beat a staff.

"Hm." The staff suddenly seemed distracted by something. "Midnight…Lost? The six... HAVE FALLEN?!... Oh no oh no oh no! This is not good! Not good! NOW HE... **WILL ARRIVE!"** The staff screamed out in pure terror.

"Huh?" Gray was confused..But he wasn't the only one. "Ahhhhhh, oh shit... oh shit..." The staff was completely terrified. "What's the deal, huh?" Gray asked, completely confused. "Did someone defeat that Midnight dude?" He asked.

"It was probably Haru or Erza!" Happy told him. "But what do you mean..Who is this guy you're talking about..?" Lucy asked the staff.

"Brain...Has another personality, you see." The staff finally began explaining, the fear not leaving its voice."There is the face he shows the world, which loves knowledge and goes by the codename 'Brain'... then...There is a hidden face, that loves destruction and goes by the codename 'Zero'." It continued.

"Due to the immensity and danger of his power, Brain himself sealed this personality away through the use of six keys." The staff continued to explain."And those six keys are...The Oracion Seis?!" Gray had put six and six together.

"Due to the nature of Living Link Magic...When the 6 fall...The personality of Zero will rise..!" The staff suddenly started bowing on the ground. "WELCOME BACK! MASTER ZERO!" The staff was completely terrified at the sight of this man. "Master?!" Lucy asked, assuming Brain was the only master of Oracion Seis.

**"Ah, Klodoa.** **Things sure have become rather interesting. Was even the mighty Midnight defeated?"** The man known as Zero, who was slimmer but more muscular than Brain, in his clothes, with shoulder length white hair, and death-like red eyes asked as he walked up."YES SIR! M-MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!" The staff known as Klodoa seemed to be practically begging for forgiveness.

"At any rate...This certainly is refreshing." Zero stretched as he flexed his arms, getting used to his body again. "This body...This voice...This power...It's all so nostalgic." Zero had a slight amount of green energy run around his arm then fade as he threw the cloak he wore away revealing his extremely muscular body. "I will handle the rest. Stand back Klodoa." He ordered. "O-OF COURSE!" Klodoa was in a huge rush to get out of the way.

Strange energy similar to the light that surrounds Erza when she changes armors formed around Zero as he then equipped a green button shirt with black patterns around the lower half. "Young brats... It would seem you have done quite a bit of damage to my guild. As master, I will be taking appropriate retaliatory action." Zero said in a calm voice yet it had a tint of pure evil to it.

"This is...Zero?!" Lucy was in total shock by Zero's magical power. "Hey Natsu...You getting pumped up?" Gray asked, ready to go. "I've never felt magic this disgusting before..." Natsu said and it was true..For very few people had magic as evil as Zero. "Ah yes.. The first to be destroyed should be..The one who rude enough to stop my counter part's trap." Zero smirked, glancing towards Jura, who was still unconscious on the ground.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GONNA ATTACK SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN MOVE?!" Gray was furious as he took his creation stance ready to defend Jura. "It matters little whether you can move or not... **SO LONG AS HE HAS A PHYSICAL FORM HE IS WORTH DESTROYING!"** Zero fired a strange blast of green energy from his hand.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" Gray formed a shield of ice attempting to block Zero's attack but quickly noticed his shield was no match. "MY SHEILD IS BEING...SO EASILY?!" Gray yelled, shocked, his shield cracking and then shattering. Gray was hit only a few seconds after his shield was created. "GUAAHHH!"

Natsu quickly got into Zero's guard and attempted to punch but to no avail as Zero easily avoided Natsu and back fisted him into the wall, showing surprising strength. He then set his sights on Lucy. "No..." Lucy was trembling. 'My body...Won't move...I'm scared!' Lucy thought to herself, completely terrified. "Hmph." Zero just waved his hand up as more green energy exploded from under Lucy and Happy.

"IMPRESSIVE AS EVER! MASTER ZERO!" Klodoa shouted in excitement. "ABSOLUTELY SPLENDID! To dispatch those brats with such little effort!" Even though he seemed excited, the fear in his voice was still present.

"You're not dead yet right...? YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET, ARE YOU, BRATS?! I CAN STILL SEE YOUR BODIES!" Zero screamed in excitement as he continued to beat away on all Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and even Happy with his ghost like magic. "M-master Zero it is not prudent to..." Klodoa trailed off, not wanting to be destroyed himself.

"Master Zero, Cait Shelter is coming into view." Klodoa informed his master. "Hmmm." Zero, despite what he was doing earlier, seemed to have calmed down a lot. "It is the guild filled with the race of those who sealed Nirvana away. If we destroy it, then we eliminate the danger of it being resealed again." Klodoa was filling in Zero about the situation. "Meaningless..." Zero stated. "Hm?" Klodoa wasn't sure what Zero had meant.

**"I SAID IT'S MEANINGLESS!"** Zero yelled as he gripped Klodoa tight. "W-WHAT ARE YOU-"Klodoa screamed and was broken in half. "MASTER ZERO?! PLEASE, LEAVE ME BE!" Klodoa was begging for mercy when Zero threw his upper half to the ground and crushed him under his foot.

"I JUST WANT TO DESTROY, ALRIGHT?! DESTROY EVERY LAST DAMN THING! THIS WILL BE THE FIRST STRIKE! I NEED NO REASON! IT HAS PHYSICAL FORM! SO I WILL ELIMINATE IT! **NIRVANA...FIRE!"** Zero screamed in his usual, almost insane voice as Nirvana charged a large bright orb of energy.

Members huddled around the master, crying and screaming. "It's all over!" They screamed. "Why do you clamor so?" The master, despite facing his imminent destruction, was completely calm. "This is our fate. The reckoning for our heavy sins."

**"RIGHTOUSNESS... PERISH BEFORE ME!"** Zero screamed as he was truly exhilarated about the coming destruction.

"They can't be... FIRING NIRVANA?!" Erza had finally realized what was happening. Jellal simply stared, in awe. "STOOOOOOOPPP!" Wendy cried out, not wanting the only family she's known to die.

**The Nirvana fired as Zero just laughed.**

The blast got closer, and closer, and just before it hit one of the shelters...It stopped. No. It WAS stopped. It looked as if the blast was fighting against an invisible force. The blast continued to fight but lost. It slowly faded, dying out. The city was unharmed. "It was blocked.." The Cait Shelter Master stated, wide eyed, jaw hanging open, just like the rest of the members.

"NIRAVANA WAS...STOPPED!? Zero screamed, furious. "WHAT COULD STOP SUCH A POWERFUL WEAPON!?"

"**Me." **A voice called out from behind Zero, as he immediately spun around to address the figure.

"A barrier..." Jellal muttered from his location, looking closely at the city. "There's a very strong magical barrier around the entire city..." Even Erza's eyes widened with surprise. "A barrier...But who...Could be able to generate and maintain a barrier that large...?" She asked as Jellal smiled. **"Oh, I know a guy."**

Sieg Hart stood across from Zero, staring him right in his dark eyes with his own confident ones. **"I stopped it."** He stated boldly.

"Jellal...You..Stopped Nirvana...?" Sieg opened his mouth to speak but Zero went on. "No..You are not Jellal. Who are you?" Zero demanded to know. "I must give you credit..You are the first person I've met today who figured out that I am not actually Jellal. My name is Sieg Hart. I am from the town of Mildea."

"Sieg Hart from Mildea? If I recall that is a town of sorcerers. I see. So you are a protector of time?" Zero asked him. "Yes. But right now, time has nothing to do with this." Sieg told him, as Zero gave him a stare. "Then why are you here?" Zero asked. "To end you and your disgusting plan." Sieg stated boldly. "You're gonna destroy me and Nirvana!?" Zero laughed.

"That's right. Although I did not have these intentions when I arrived here, after seeing such malicious actions, my pride and my conscious will not allow me to walk away. I'm not going to let you kill a single person."

"Heh. Then I'll just destroy you too." Zero gave a wide, evil smile. "Allow me." Zero snapped his fingers and almost instantly, he and Sieg were transported into another room. This room was pretty regular, except for the fact that it had a giant lacrima inside it. "This is where I will slaughter you." Zero grinned.

"So this is the room you wish to perish in...Very well. I will allow you to die in the place you have chosen." Sieg stated bluntly, showing little emotion as usual. "But you should be careful. It seems I am not the only back up to arrive." Sieg gave a slight smile this time, drawing Brain's attention to outside the Summit.

**-Outside the Summit-**

Erza looked up in complete shock as to what had happened. "That's... The Magical Bomber Airship... CHRISTINIA?!"

"Hello, Can anyone hear me?! Anyone...!" Hibiki was using his Archive to speak telepathically to everyone he could. "Hibiki?!" Erza asked, thinking Hibiki would be out of commission for longer.

"Erza! Wendy... Thank god you're both safe." Hibiki was relieved to find even one ally alive. "I am fine as well! Meeeenn!" Ichiya who was tied to a stick, shouted. "SENPAI! THANK GOODNESS!" Hibiki was overjoyed to see his idiotic superior was still alive. "What's going on? Wasn't Christina taken down?" Erza asked and it was true. Christina was damaged beyond repair by The DB Master.

"Lyon created a make shift wing with his creation magic, and we got air borne through the combined efforts of Sherry's doll control and Ren's air magic." Hibiki explained. "I've...Never manipulated something this big before." Sherry panted.

_**Author's Note: That's what she said. Ahem. Back to the story.**_

Sherry, who was battered and bruised from the battle with Berial, was doing everything she could. "T-this isn't heavy... or anything." Ren, despite his injuries and exhaustion, somehow managed to keep his tsundure attitude.

"We planned on using Eve's snow magic to attack Nirvana and deflect the blast...Our new friend beat us to the punch though." Hibiki continued to explain how they got Christina's systems working. "All of you..." Charle wasn't sure what to say to this act of friendship and loyalty. "I've combined my own magic with Christiania's magical ammunition but even with it I doubt we could destroy a single leg. And unfortunately... I only have... one shot in me." Eve said as he had fallen to his knees.

"Thank you... everyone." Wendy was starting to tear up. "Well, that's the deal. I'm afraid we're pretty much spent. We can't do anything more like this." Hibiki was now on his last legs with his magical energy as the Christina started falling. "The Christinia... is falling!" Wendy and Charle screamed together, both worried for the people on Christinia.

"I'm sorry... I just... can't..." Sherry had fallen to her knees, out of her magic. "Sherry!... You really do... push yourself too hard." Ren was comforting Sherry, still maintaining his tsundure-ness.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! LISTEN ALL OF YOU! IT TOOK SOME TIME BUT I FINALY FOUND THE INFORMATION WE NEED IN MY ARCHIVE! THE WAY TO STOP NIRVANA!" Hibiki explained, showing a final ray of light. "Really?!" Erza was in almost disbelief.

"As you've seen, Nirvana has six leg structures. Well, those structures are absorbing magic up from the earth. The lacrima crystals responsible for controlling the absorption process are positioned around the top of each of the six legs. If you can destroy those six lacrima at the exact same time, all of Nirvana's functions will be halted! But you can't destroy them one at a time! If you do they'll just repair each other." Hibiki explained, giving every last bit of information he could squeeze in before his magic runs out.

"ALL OF THEM AT ONCE?! BUT HOW?!" Erza had no idea how it could even be possible. "I'd like to help with the timing..But I don't think this telepathy will hold out nearly long enough." Hibiki said as what appeared to be loading bars appeared above everyone's head. "I've uploaded an exact time into each of your heads. I know you can do this! I believe in you!" Hibiki was determined to help in any way he could.

"Twenty minutes?" Wendy was suddenly confused about how the time appeared in her mind. "That's the time you have before Nirvana finishes charging a second shot. That barrier from earlier was strong enough to stop the first shot, but it shattered as well." Hibiki explained to everyone.

"How utterly futile..." A very cynical voice commented that surprisingly, enough people recognized. "Who's that?!" Lyon demanded to know. "This voice..." Erza trailed off. "IT'S THAT BRAIN MAN!" Wendy revealed. "HE HACKED INTO MY TELEPATHY?!" Hibiki was sure that no one could do such a thing.

"My name is Zero. I am the Master of Oracion Seis." Zero explained. "Master of Oracion Seis?!" Ren believed that Brain was the master, not knowing of the multiple personalities. "First, allow me to give my compliments. I never imagined how anyone would have 'Archive', the same magic as Brain." Zero was clearly mocking Hibiki. "So that's how you hacked your way in here!" Hibiki was livid at this insult.

"NOW! HEAR ME MAGES OF THE LIGHT! I WILL HEREBY PROCEED TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! I have begun by destroying three of your comrades. The Dragon Slayer, the Ice Construction Mage... The Stellar Spirit Mage... Oh and her cat as well." Zero boasted at his accomplishments. "And in a few minutes I will destroy this Time Sorcerer as well." Zero smiled a Sieg, who didn't even blink at his provocation.

"Natsu and the others...!?" Hibiki was in shock that Zero had taken out three of Fairy Tail's best. So shocked that he didn't even wonder about who this Time Sorcerer was, just like the others. "YOU'RE LYING!" Wendy obviously refused to believe Zero.

"Now, you spoke of destroying all six lacrima at once, yes?" Zero asked, clearly knowing their plan. "WELL, I MYSELF STAND AT THIS MOMENT BEFORE ONE OF THOSE LACRIMA CRYSTALS! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO LONG AS I AM HERE, YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF DESTROYING THEM ALL AT ONCE!" Zero announced as he broke his connection to the telepathy.

"He dropped the mental connection." Hibiki was upset that the only plan they had was useless. 'The chances of meeting Zero at your destination are 1/6. We can safely assume that Erza, Myself, and Sieg Hart, assuming he'll help, are the only ones who are a match for him.' Jellal thought to himself.

"Wait... WE DON'T HAVE 6 PEOPLE! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE TO DESTROY ALL SIX LACRIMA!" Charle had finally done the math. "How many candidates do we have?! We have myself and Wendy where I'm at right now..." Erza told them, but signalling to Jellal instead of Wendy, knowing she was a healer and not a fighter. She just didn't have time to explain the entire Jellal situation right now.

"This isn't good... my magic is almost... completely out... I can't... hold the connection." Hibiki looked as if he was going to collapse any second now. "WE NEED MORE PEOPLE! SOMEBOY PLEASE RESPOND QUICKLY!" Erza called out, hoping for someone to hear.

"Gray..." Lyon started. "Get up already... You're a proud apprentice of Ur, aren't you...? You can't go losing to these scum." Lyon called on the pride that he and Gray shared to try and awaken him.

"Lucy... I really can't stand you...Acting so full of yourself just because you're a little cute...You're stupid, and clumsy, and weak, and yet...Yet you always...You always put your all into everything..." Sherry was starting to tear up. "How can I hate you if you die...? That would leave a terrible aftertaste...So respond...Why don't you...?!" Sherry called on the one sided rivalry she and Lucy had.

"Natsu..." Wendy said simply. "Tomcat..." Charle said despite her open despise for Happy. "Natsu..." Erza called, trying to reach him. "Natsu Dragneel." Jellal stated simply. "Can you hear...Our voices!?" Hibiki asked as a final reach.

**Slowly...**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy all forced themselves to their knees. Lucy using a rock to hold herself up, Natsu holding himself up with his fist and Gray throwing his head back to keep balance. Happy just stood**. "WE HEAR YOU!"** They all yelled out in unision.

"We..Can...Hear...You." Natsu said, still catching his breath. "Destroy...All six lacrima...At the same time..." Gray was the same as Natsu. "And the lucky one gets to punch the Zero guy's face in too... Right?" Lucy was actually smirking despite her fear of Zero. "18 minutes left... We've gotta hurry... We have to protect Wendy and Charle's guild!" Happy was doing everything in his power just to stand.

"That makes Erza, Wendy (Jellal), Natsu, Gray, and Lucy..One more..WE STILL NEED ONE MORE!" Ichiya shouted, too damaged to fight. "Is there anyone else..IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WHO CAN HEAR MY PERFUME!?"

"**I can hear ya just fine.." **A voice called to Ichiya.

"That's...HARU!?" Erza shouted.

"In the flesh. Told ya I'd catch up to you, didn't I?" Haru said, smiling, and though no-one could see him, they all knew he had that dopey grin he always had on his face. "You've still got one more job, Haru. Destroy that lacrima!" Erza told him.

"Yes ma'am!" Haru shouted, punching his open palm with his fist. "And actually..I got two.." He said in a lower tone, and everyone knew he was blushing. "Does that second one involve Elie?" Erza asked with a smile, knowing the answer. "..Maybe.." Haru answered, embarrassed. "Then make sure you finish this on time...It's not nice to keep a woman waiting." She told him.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry. I'll do my job just like everyone else will. And I don't know what's going on, but if that Time Sorcerer he's talking about up there is who I think it is..Then Zero is as good as gone." Haru told everyone, stretching, giving them some confidence and somewhat peace of mind.

"This transmission won't last much longer... I've transmitted a map into all of your heads...Each..Of the lacrima...Is marked with a number...Hurry, before the connection dies...Pick one! Hibiki fell to his knees, sweating, determined to hold out just long enough, even if it killed him.

**"Number 1!"** Natsu claimed with a rather angry look on his face.

**"2."** Gray stated.

**"Guess I'll take 3!** Please don't let Zero be there..." Lucy prayed.

**"I'll take 4."** Erza demanded.

"**5's all mine."** Haru called, drawing his sword.

**"Then I'll-"** Jellal began but was suddenly cut off by Erza. "You'll take 6." Erza told him. "Huh? Erza, who's there with you?!" Natsu yelled, starting to get a little more back to normal. "Natsu doesn't know of your condition yet. He still considers you an enemy. Just keep quiet for now." Erza explained to Jellal. "Hey!" Natsu was getting mad at Erza not answering him as the connection broke off. Hibiki collapsed.

"... We lost the connection..." Gray told him."Hibiki really was at his limit." Lucy stated, finding some new respect for the womanizing Hibiki. "At any rate! We've got enough people... Now let's go! Whoever runs into Zero will have to take him out! Everyone has their own jobs so don't expect any back up!" Happy declared to everyone. **"YEAH!"** They roared together, turning in different directions and running.

**They all split up.**


	21. Chapter 21-Race Against Time

**-Sieg Hart's Location-**

"Sorry for the interruption there." Zero said, stretching. "I just couldn't help myself." He smiled. "Talking to the wicked is a waste of breath. I stand ready. Proceed. Attack me any way you desire." Sieg told him, standing ready.

"Alright." Zero extended his hand. "Dark Capriccio." Zero fired a green beam of energy with red spiralling around at Sieg, who encased his hand in a bit of magic and caught the blast, stopping it in its tracks until it dispersed. "If you wish to harm me, you will need to try harder."

"Oh, interesting...However..." Sieg noticed a hole in the ground in front of him as another Dark Capriccio came out of the hole, piercing him in the gut. "GUH!" Sieg said as he was hit, but then soon faded into nothing, as the real Sieg Hart appeared behind Zero. "But know I shall be coming at you with the intent to kill." Sieg pointed his finger at Zero's back and shot a fireball at him.

"GRAH!" Zero was hit dead on in the back. "Not bad.." He turned around and told Sieg with a mocking tone, showing no real signs of damage. "My apologies, but you are not my primary target." Sieg lifted his finger to the sky and then brought it down towards Zero's direction as a lightning bolt fell from the sky and hit not only Zero but also the lacrima crystal, destroying it.

"Hmph." Zero dodged with ease but let the lightning hit the lacrima, destroying it, as it then began to repair itself. "So that mage was right..They truly do need to be destroyed at the same time..." Sieg muttered.

"Oh? To hear that, you must've also hacked the transmission." Zero grinned. Sieg nodded. "But there was nothing I had to say to them. What their guilds plan is their business, not my own, even if we do share a common goal."

"Really should listen to them..." Zero talked, firing many green balls of energy at Sieg. "You are not the type to listen to another's words either." Sieg shot back, setting up a barrier to stop the attack in its tracks. "Wind." Sieg used the wind to reflect all the balls at Zero with even more force.

"Dark Gravity." Zero used his magic to increase the gravity of the area, making the balls crash into the ground and be destroyed. The gravity was so immense it even brought the mighty Sieg down to one knew, the weight paining him.

"Gravity..." Sieg closed his eyes to think about something and soon opened them. "I will give you one last chance to surrender, solely because I've come to realize that taking a life, no matter how good of an idea it seems at the time, can possibly be a mistake." Sieg told Zero, remembering how he tried to kill Elie for what he thought was the greater good of the planet.

"I don't care. I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Zero shouted. "..I see. So be it. I shall use the magic once more." Sieg said, slowly getting up despite the immense gravity. He extended his palms, both of them glowing, as he charged a spell. "Space magic.." Sieg aimed his hands at Zero. "ALTEAR-"

"STOP!" A voice rung from the entrance and both Sieg and Zero looked to see the young Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu. "Natsu..I see, so you chose this lacrima. But I do not need your help. I will finish him with this spell." Sieg stated boldly.

"I know you don't..But that's not the point..No-one deserves to be hit by that spell of yours...To see all their loved ones die...Even though I doubt he has any loved ones..It's too cruel." Natsu said, remembering the pain he had suffered from that spell.

"It is the only way to protect Cait Shelter and destroy him along with Nirvana." Sieg told him. "No..I'll show you the other way. I'LL TURN HIM INTO ASHES MYSELF!" Natsu roared. Sieg closed his eyes in thought and then opened them.

"I see..Yes, it makes sense. This battle was originally between your guild and his. It only makes sense that a member from your guild should defeat him." Sieg dispelled the charging of his spell. "But if I think you're not gonna make it; I'll resume this battle by myself."

"Deal." Natsu agreed, glaring at Zero. "So you still live, huh?" Zero asked, rather uncaring that he failed to destroy Natsu. "You have come to fight me, brat? I should warn you...It's impossible." Zero stated arrogantly as Natsu just smirked.

"Me or you? I wonder who's gonna be destroyed in the end." Natsu had a smile on his face, showing just how fired up he was for this fight. He jumped at Zero with an attempt to use a flaming right hook, to which Zero easily avoided, only to have Natsu spin around and bring a flaming kick to Zero's face, though it was still too easy for Zero to dodge by simply ducking.

Natsu then inhaled his cheeks expanding them and then he exhaled, releasing a massive amount of fire, destroying the ground and covering such a large area that Zero would be unable to dodge.

"Hm. Well your movements certainly are better than before." Zero said while waving his hand, clearing the smoke, showing no signs of injury. "Dark Capriccio!" Zero aimed his index and middle fingers straight at Natsu, firing his signature spell. "Ngh!" Natsu grunted as he ducked under Zero's attack to notice it digging into the wall behind him.

"Now don't make the mistake of thinking my magic is the same as Brain's." Zero waved his hand as his attack came up from under Natsu hitting him. "Hahahaha!" Zero laughed as he continued waving his hand making his attack curve and bend, hitting Natsu repeatedly. "HAHAHAHA! WHICH OF US WILL BE DESTROYED YOU ASK?! I SHOULD THINK THAT IS ALL TOO OBVIOUS!" Zero screamed, with his usual insane, malice filled smile.

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu pulled his fist back. "Iron Fist!" Natsu met the blast with his fist ablaze, gridding against the ground as he was being pushed back. "Nggghhhh" Natsu gripped his arm with his other hand, holding it in place. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled out as he came to a halt, finally stopping the Dark Capriccio, his hand covered in blood.

"Stopping a magic designed for penetration with a head on punch, hm? Very interesting." Zero kept his smile, becoming intrigued in the power of a Dragon Slayer.

"Ouch..That stings.." Natsu said, rubbing his hurt hand. "We don't have much time left Natsu. End this quickly, or I will." Sieg reminded him. "Yeah yeah.. But how.." Natsu said out loud to himself. "You still have the gift Jellal gave you." Sieg offered, catching Zero's attention.

"The Flame.." Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out The Flame of Rebuke, which shined brightly. Natsu grit his teeth, thinking about Jellal. "This is from him.." He remembered how much pain and suffering Jellal had caused so many people, especially Erza, and why he hated him.

"Make a decision, Natsu. You can either risk trusting Jellal to save your friends or you can allow yourself to be defeated and have those same friends die along with Cait Shelter. The decision is yours." Sieg laid it down for him, knowing his answer.

"I don't trust Jellal...But I DO trust you to kick his ass if this is a trick!" Natsu answered, bringing down his teeth on the flame and taking a bite. "AAAAH!" Natsu screamed in pain, falling to his knees while gripping his chest. He coughed up blood.

"It seems that Jellal has tricked your friend. Haha!" Zero laughed. **"Look again."** Sieg stated, giving a confident grin. "Huh?" Zero turned his attention back to Natsu.

He was getting up. He rose and stood on his feet, a mysterious aura around him. "Thanks for the meal." Natsu wiped his mouth as massive flames erupted around him. "I've received it now, Jellal."

"You ate The Flame of Rebuke, given to you by Jellal? Wouldn't that make you his fellow sinner?" Zero asked, carefully inspecting Natsu.

"The mages of Fairy Tail...Are already used to sin." Natsu explained, glaring at Zero. "The true sin is...To avert one's eyes away," Natsu dug his foot into the ground, causing it to break as he launched towards Zero. "AND STOP BELIEVING IN OTHER PEOPLE!" Natsu yelled out as he tackled Zero, then gripped his shirt with remarkable strength, throwing Zero up and over him.

"?!" Zero was stunned as he grinded on the ground but managed to regain his footing and fired off a Dark Capriccio to which Natsu just swatted away like it was nothing more than a fly, a look of surprise replaced the smirk on Zero's face. "T-that is..." Zero was in total shock as he saw a change in Natsu. Scales were forming on Natsu's body. "That light...Dragon Force?!" Zero stated the name of Natsu's new found power.

"This power...It's similar to when I ate Etherion..." Natsu analyzed as he stretched his arms, getting used to the new power. "This is great... I feel as though my power has doubled or even tripled." Natsu was still trying to fully figure out what just happened.

'Dragon Force... a Dragon Slayer's final form. The power said to be equal to a Dragon. The power to destroy everything. Destroy...' Zero thought to himself. "Interesting..." His arrogant smirk returned. "With this power, I can win!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Come, Dragon's power." Zero taunted. "Let's go!" Natsu yelled out as he charged Zero and tried to strike him with his elbow. "Hmph." Zero blocked the elbow with one arm and raised his other hand. "DARK GRAVITY!" Zero swung his arms down as the gravity around Natsu increased drastically, breaking the floor he stood on as Natsu fell through floor after floor.

"That was too close." Natsu managed to get out of the gravity just enough to avoid falling out of Nirvana. "!" Natsu jumped up and back flipped out of the way of Zero, who had jumped down to strike him.

"Heheheh." Zero chucked as he formed two Dark Capriccios on his hand, but this time he did not fire them, but only extended them a certain distance from his hands and swung them at Natsu like a whip. "Zero Slash!" He called out his attack's name as Natsu managed to avoid and breathe a large amount of fire to cancel out the whips while Zero flew through the flames and went to strike Natsu with a large green wave of energy. "Dark Delete!" After striking Natsu with the large wave, Zero fired multiple green bullets as Natsu was covered in smoke, after being hit.

"Haa... haa... haa...!" Natsu was panting but his damage from Zero's attacks was minimal at best as he then matched fists with Zero. "It seems like...You still can't use that power properly!" Zero exclaimed as he struck Natsu down and started stomping on him.

"HAHAHAHA! WHERE'S YOUR POWER?! DID THE DRAGONS REALLY RULE THE ANCIENT WORLD WITH THIS PATHETIC STRENGTH?!" Zero was not only mocking Natsu, but every Dragon Slayer and every Dragon to ever exist before he then kicked Natsu away. "I am the Master of the Oracion Seis Guild, Zero. My power is on a completely different level than a soldier from some guild." Zero boasted.

"Ugh... guh.." Natsu was grunting in pain as he tried to force himself to stand up. "There's no way a little shit like you can take me on your own." Zero continued to boast with a psychotic smile. "Come on, Sieg Hart. How about you take over so I can have some fun destroying you too!" Sieg shook his head. "As much as I'd love to...You're not even able to destroy the man in front of you."

"I'm not alone..." Natsu said simply as he got to one knee, prompting Zero to look at him. "I can feel it..." Natsu said again as he finally got to his feet. "Everyone's voice... everyone's feelings..." Natsu continued as fire formed around him. "It's not only my power but... everybody's feelings are... supporting me and... KEEPING... ME... STANDING NOW! MY COMRADES POWER IS.. RUNNING THROUGH MY ENTIRE BODY!" Natsu shouted as the fire around him increased and the ground beneath his feet shattered.

"This is such a pity, to tear you into pieces. Though I've had enough of this." Zero stated as he waved his arms in a large circular motion, green energy forming around his hands. "It was fun so... I'll give you the best naught... by my utmost magic." Zero explained with an almost insane look on his face.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." Natsu began pulling both his fists back, an insane amount of flames forming around his arms. "FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu charged the same attack he used to beat Laxus.

"GENESIS ZERO!" Zero called out as Natsu charged. "VANISH! TO FAR BEYOND NAUGHT!" Zero screamed out. "This will be the end of history before me. The world will end and be reborn into a world of nothing! Open! Gate of the Nil Dimension!" Zero yelled out as an almost tsunami size wave of what appeared to be tortured souls burst from the very center of his body, the center of the circle of green energy he had formed. "NIL TRAVELERS! TAKE THEIR SOULS! THEIR MEMORIES! DEVOUR THEIR VERY EXISTANCE! DISAPPEAR! UNDER THE NAME OF ZERO!" Zero ordered as the wave approached Natsu.

"Guh!" Natsu suddenly stopped as he was overtaken by the wave of Nil Travelers. Soon, Natsu was completely enveloped in the wave as they then disappeared and Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Welcome to the Nil Dimension. Enjoy your stay." Zero smirked as he turned his back to where Natsu once was, chuckling.

'It...It hurts...I can't take it...' Natsu thought to himself, unable to move as he floated through what was essentially a void of nothingness, much like the one Sieg trapped him in earlier. "Tsu... Natsu... Natsu! Are you really going to be defeated by something like this?!" A voice rang through Natsu's head, as he began to remember something.

_"Oh come on! How am I supposed to bust up something that big?!"_ A young Natsu in just red shorts questioned as he pointed to a giant rock with a number of holes and large chips in it.

_"Natsu...You are my son."_ A large red dragon, the dragon that raised Natsu, the dragon that he saw within Sieg's spell, Igneel, explained. _"You are a Dragon Slayer. Never forget the pride that comes with that title."_ Igneel explained simply.

_"Ok!"_ Natsu said with a goofy smile rivaling Haru's. _"But... I still don't understand though."_ Natsu laughed, keeping the smile.

Natsu smiled as he then moved to a position where he would be standing within the void, as the Golden Flame of Rebuke formed around him. "Hm?" Zero turned to see a bright golden light burst out from where Natsu once was. "What?!" The light faded almost as soon as it appeared to reveal Natsu enveloped in the golden flame, as he was burning the Genesis Zero to nothingness. "T-The golden flame... Is he burning through my magic?!" Zero was in complete shock.

"RAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as he stomped, as the image of a large red dragon could be seen directly behind him, mimicking his movements as his roar once again resembled that of a dragon.

'To defeat a dragon..You must become a mage with the same strength as a dragon..' Zero thought out the old story behind a Dragon Slayer's origin. "This is... a real... Dragon Slayer!?" Zero yelled out, scared out of his mind as Natsu suddenly lunged at Zero, punching him right in the face, not only breaking his face in several places but also sending him flying up towards the Lacrima.

"Magical power fully unleashed!" Natsu pulled his fists back, his magic seal appearing under him as the golden flame formed a twister of sorts around him. **"Hidden Flame Form... FLAME LOTUS: PHEONIX SWORD!"** Natsu launched himself up at Zero, ramming his fist into Zero's gut as the golden flame formed something of a spear around the two as it flew straight, crashing and bursting through floor after floor, returning them to the original floor.

"**TIME IS ALMOST UP! DO IT NOW, NATSU!"** Sieg shouted at him. **"OOOOORRRRAAAAA!"** Natsu propelled him and Zero towards the Lacrima, the timer reaching its final countdown.

Lucy somehow managed to limp her way down the hall to the room with the lacrima, alongside Happy. "That thing's big... what are you gonna do, Lucy?" Happy asked, curious as to what Lucy had planned. "Honestly... I don't know." Lucy stated.

"I don't have an ounce of magic left in me...But I'll do something...Even if I just throw my body against it! I'll definitely destroy this thing! That's why... I won't give up until the very end!" Lucy, though leaning against a wall, was determined to figure something out.

"Sometimes, that feeling can give you power." Two strange voices rang from just behind Lucy. "Huh?" Lucy turned and looked down to see two small creatures standing there. "GEMINI?!" Lucy was shocked to see a spirit that was used by Angel, there. "Your feelings touched us." The two creatures explained. "Pi-li Pi-li..." The two spirits chanted as they suddenly turned into Lucy. "We'll be your will." Not only did they mimic Lucy's appearance, they even used her voice perfectly.

"OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Gemini shouted as she held Taurus' key and summoned her companion Taurus, who took one look at them and his eyes turned to hearts. "TWO LUCY'S!? YOU BOTH LOOK MOO-NIFICENT!"

"**SHUT UP AND DESTROY THAT THING!"** Lucy shouted, Taurus returning to normal and drawing his axe, swinging at her lacrima.

5.

"**ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"** Gray used his creation magic to make a hammer made of ice, swinging at the lacrima in his area.

4.

"**HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"** Erza yelled, equipping her white armour and aiming her blades at the Lacrima, sending them at it.

3.

"**EXPLOSION!"** Haru slammed his foot in the ground and pulled his transformed sword back. "RAAAH!" He grunted through the pain of his wounds and swung his explosion creating blade at his lacrima.

2.

"I hope you heard my voice, Natsu.." Jellal closed his eyes and then opened them with a smile. "What am I thinking? Of course you did! **METEOR!"** Jellal, using his magic, charged at the lacrima in front of him.

1.

"**NO!"** Zero screamed as he was being forced towards the lacrima in his room. **"I MUST DESTROY! I MUST!"**

"**IF YOU...WANT TO DESTROY SOMETHING... SO BAD...THEN DESTROY... THIS DAMN CRYSTAL!"** Natsu screamed, smashing Zero into the lacrima crystal at the exact same the others attacked.

0.

**The Crystals Shattered.**


	22. Chapter 22- Anger of the Beast

Natsu fell to the ground and was caught by Sieg, who let the wobbly Natsu down gently. "Well done." He praised him. "Heh..I'm beat.." Natsu said, panting. "Perhaps some fire will help you?" Sieg asked, knowing the answer.

"Heheh...Hey, is it just me or is that rock getting bigger.." He asked Sieg, looking at the giant rock dropping on them. Sieg quickly struck the rock with a fireball, incinerating it. Natsu quickly gobbled up the leftover flames and wiped his mouth. "That hit the spot..Now let's get out of here." He said as they ran.

Gray jumped out of nirvana, tucking and rolling on the ground before getting up and dusting himself off. "That was too close.." He muttered. "AAAAH!" Lucy screamed as she dived out of the rubble, followed by Happy. "You guys are late." Said Haru, already sitting on a rock, sword stabbed into the ground.

Jura walked out with Wendy and Charle. Erza also jumped out of the rubble. "Is everyone all right?" She asked. "I'll survive.. But we're missing Natsu, Let, and Musica..." Haru told her. "I do not know what happened to them." Jura, now able to walk, told him. "We're missing Jellal too.." Wendy muttered.

"We're right here." Jellal said from behind them, with Natsu. "Natsu..Jellal!" Haru quickly got to his feet, filled with questions. "It's okay, he's on our side." Erza told him, letting him relax. "Haruu~!" Elie yelled as she ran up. "You made it on time!" She said with a smile. Haru grinned as he hugged her. "Told you I wouldn't be late."

"NATSU! YOU ACTUALLY PROTECTED MY GUILD! THANK YOU!" Wendy jumped on Natsu, toppling him with a hug even tighter than Elie's.

Natsu raised a hand to pat her head, but he froze up. And not just Natsu. Everyone was paralyzed. "What the..I can't move!" Gray realized as he saw the others couldn't either. "This power..It belongs to Julius!" Erza exclaimed, knowing the power well.

"You did not think we had been defeated, did you?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone looked up to see it was Haja who had said that. Beside him stood the rest of his original comrades. Reina, Berial, Julius, and Jegan. "Shit..We were so focused on stopping Zero we forgot about Demon Card's Oracion 6.." Gray muttered.

"This is not right! Julius' power should only last for 20 second intervals!"" Erza explained. "Did you really think I would show you my true strength in our encounter? We've all had plenty of time to regroup and rest. Not that we needed it to beat you. Plus, with such a big energy source like Nirvana, it was easy to absorb and increase our powers via Haja and Jegan's Ygdrasil." Julius answered. "Quite the nice power boost." He added with a sparkling smile.

"YOU.." Natsu angrily glared down Jegan , who just stared at him with his usual cold stare.

"Hey! Where are Musica and Let!?" Haru yelled at them. "Dead." Reina and Jegan said together. "What..No way.." Haru's eyes widened. "They're not dead! I know for sure!" Natsu shouted. "But YOU will be, Jegan! I will never forgive you for killing Let's girlfriend!" He threatened, as everyone winced at what they just heard.

"Why you-" Gray was about to shout when he was punched in the head and sent flying to the ground, still immobilized, fist given to him by Berial, who smiled. "Looks like the cage wasn't as strong as you thought."

"GRAY!" Haru shouted. Berial walked towards Haru. ".. What a nice pose. Hugging your little...Soon to be DEAD...Girlfriend." Berial slammed his head into Haru's, bruising it, but Haru stood his ground, still not letting Elie go. "HARU! LET GO!" Elie yelled at him. "I couldn't..Even if I wanted to.." Haru gave a pained grin, still paralyzed.

"How heroic.." Berial pulled his fist back and punched Haru in the stomach, the sickening sound of his ribs breaking being heard as he fell to his knees, coughing up blood, the immobilized Elie falling out of his arms. "HEY! IF YOU'RE GONNA ATTACK HIM AT LEAST LET HIM FIGHT BACK!" Natsu bellowed. "Now why would I do that? This way is MUCH more fun!" Berial laughed as he picked Haru up by his silver hair.

"Release him now!" Jellal demanded. "Is this not the beautiful enjoyment you once pleasured yourself with, Jellal?" Julius asked him. A pained look came to Jellal's face. "I'm not..Like that anymore.."

Berial head butted Haru a few more times with his rock hard head, making him bleed. "Where's all that heroic talk now, Rave Master!?" Haru opened his eyes, which were closed while he was being hit. "Leave..Her..Alone.." He groaned. "Huh? Speak up!" Berial shook him by his hair. "If you..Hurt her..I'll make sure..You regret it.." Haru promised, glaring into Berial's eyes.

The smile left Berial's face. "..Hey Etherion girl. How would you like to see me rip off every single hair on your precious boyfriend's head..?" He asked, with a pissed off expression on his face.

"No..Don't hurt him..Please.." Elie pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Stop wasting time, Berial." Haja ordered. "Tch..Fine." Berial pulled back his fist and winded it. "You're lucky we're short on time." Berial let Haru's hair go and punched him in the jaw as he fell, sending him crashing into the ground.

"HARU!" Elie screamed. "It's time to end this..Beautifully." Julius walked to Elie, sword drawn. "STOP!" Haru shouted, despite his injuries. "I'M THE RAVE MASTER! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! DON'T TOUCH HER! COME ON YOU SCUMBAGS, COME OVER HERE AND KILL **ME**!"

"It is okay, Master Haru. I am still here." Said a voice..Griff, standing in front of Elie. "Griff..Run away!" Elie pleaded. Griff shook his head. "I cannot just run away.. Even though she is in such a relationship with Master Haru..I've peeked on her changing her clothes..Peeked on her taking a bath..I even stole her panties.. Yet she still cares about me enough to tell me to run away..**ELIE'S SUCH A GOOD FRIEND!"** Griff sobbed.

Julius snorted. "Enough, you unbeautiful pieces of trash." He swung his blade. "I can't be a true friend to Miss Elie if I don't do anything to help her...So Miss Elie, I have to tell you.." Griff jumped up, into the path of the blade. **"I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!"** Julius slashed Griff into two.

Haru's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "No..Griff.." Tears fell from Elie's eyes. "At least it died in a beautiful way..Your turn." Julius lifted his blade up again. "Julius..If you continue, then I swear you will evoke not only my wrath and Fairy Tail's wrath..But the wrath of the whole magical world!" Erza warned him with a glare. "...How beautiful." He smiled, not being threatened at all.

Elie looked at everyone. "Everyone else fought so hard..They're so hurt..But I didn't do anything.." She looked at Haru. "Haru was being tortured right in front of me but I couldn't save him." She looked down at the two pieces of Griff in front of her. " And now..Griff died protecting me.." She looked up to see Julius' blade coming down on her and everyone screaming her name. "I'm sick of this..I want it to end..**NO MORE!** She screamed painfully, exploding in magical power.

Julius was hit by her energy, being blasted away quickly and easily as the ground near Elie shattered due to the pure force of the power. "Oh crap, don't tell me...This is.." Gray trailed off. "Etherion!" Happy blurted out. "Etherion!?" Natsu and Jellal both shouted in unison as Jellal winced in pain, as if remembering something. Natsu of course remembered that as the power source he had used to defeat Jellal.

"I thought only the magic council had Etherion?" Natsu asked. "The one the council has is...A fake, to say the least. Though powerful, it cannot even be compared to the original..The one that Elie has." Jura explained as Jellal twitched again.

"W-What!? Etherion!? But I thought it was sealed away!" Julius gasped after regaining his balance, bleeding, clothes ripped in multiple places as if he was attacked by a savage beast. "That's why you should've killed her quickly!" Reina shouted at him. "That girl...**IS TOO DANGEROUS**."

On Elie's shoulder, where the numeric digits were supposed to be, was replaced by the word "ELIE" and above it was an image of what seemed to look like a cross of sorts with 2 swords piercing it. Her Fairy Tail Crest was directly under it. "This is bad.." Jellal muttered. "But how..I thought Haru sealed it with Rune Save. Is it really Etherion then?" Lucy asked.

"This is..Etherion...No doubt.." Haja was in awe, floating in the air with beads of sweat rolling down his face, scared of Elie.

Once the power seemed to die down a bit, Elie spoke. "Please..**STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!"** She screamed, clearly in pain, tears rolling down her face. As she screamed this, Etherion came to life again, destroying even more of the area, bringing a shock to everyone's face. "Her power...Is making the Earth split!?" Even Haja was shocked. The power was so great, a beam of light could be seen coming out of Earth itself as the planet shook, near by water bodies creating massive waves, wind creating twisters. Earthquakes occurred as volcanoes erupted.

Elie's shoulder returned to normal as Haja's jaw dropped. "That symbol was..I'm sure of it..The crest of Symphonia!?" He exclaimed in shock and horror. "Hahh.." Elie collapsed onto the ground. Everyone, from both sides, looked at her, completely stunned at her power. "That..Was Etherion?" Reina asked, sweating a little. "That was merely a fraction of Etherion's power. Its seal became temporarily loose due to her emotional state." Haja told them. Everyone grew even more surprised, now knowing that was not Etherion's full power.

"She is much too dangerous. She can't be allowed to live. We must get rid of her now." Haja ordered as Julius approached her again. He raised his blade, but Elie didn't even look at him. Her attention was to Plue, who was shaking one of Griff's halves with tears running down its face. "I'm sorry, Plue...It's all my fault.." Elie cried. "No, poyo! It's not your fault Elie, poyo!" Ruby shouted at her, also crying.

"**Oh, but it is your fault.** **If an unbeautiful girl like you never existed, none of these people would have gotten hurt.** **Not the Rave Master, not your friends, and not this pathetic creature either. It's all because you exist.** **It must hurt**, **to be such an unbearable burden all the time. So allow me to fix that and end your suffering."** Julius smirked as he swung down on Elie, who looked completely lifeless, hopelessly defeated by his words. As if she were an empty shell, she just stared at her incoming demise with a blank, emotionless expression.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Haru roared as he bashed his fist into Julius' face, sending him crashing away, veins visible on Haru's face as his eyes were angry, face crazy. He was clearly very furious.

"MY FACE! BUT..HOW...YOU SHOULD BE TRAPPED BY MY MAGIC!" Julius screamed at him, clearly pissed over being smoked in the face. "Haru-Dono..Perhaps it was his feelings.." Jura pondered, still immobilized like everyone else. "His feelings for Elie, huh..They must be pretty strong to allow him to move so freely under this magic.." Ichiya said in awe, also still immobilized like everyone else.

"**GET UP! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"** Haru roared again. Julius wiped the blood from his mouth and got back up, aiming his sword at Haru. "It seems the more targets there are, the weaker my magic becomes. That's why you were able to break free." Julius let everyone free and focused all his magic on Haru, binding him.

"I CAN MOVE!" Natsu yelled as he was about to jump in but Erza stopped him. "Not yet, Natsu. Right now, it's his fight only." Erza told him. "BUT THERE ARE 5 OF THEM!" Natsu argued.

"**SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO LIVE!? SHE'S NOTHING BUT A BURDEN!? HER EXISTANCE BRINGS US PAIN!? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"** Haru screamed, breaking free of Julius' magic again and charged him with immense speed, as if he was using Silfarion, but his sword was still in Eisenmeteor form. "Haru.." Elie brought her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back her voice but her tears still fell. She had snapped out of it.

"WHA-" Julius was shocked. **"YOU KILLED GRIFF..." **Haru delivered a swift knee into Julius' gut, making him cough up blood. **"YOU MADE ELIE CRY!"** Haru elbowed him in the nose, making blood spurt from it, and send him flying, before he gripped his sword and charged him again, in a rampage.

"What? You think he's gonna lose?" Gray asked Natsu, with a bead of sweat rolling down his face, as if a bit afraid of Haru. "No, but..My promise to.. Let.." Natsu trailed off, in awe.

Haru slashed at Julius with his sword, but Jegan intervened and blocked it with his own blade. **"YOU.."** Haru clenched his blade, gripping so tightly that blood from Haru's hands poured onto it. **"YOU RUINED LET'S LIFE!"** Haru threw Jegan off him, despite Jegan having a big height and weight advantage. Haru pulled his fist back and slammed it into Jegan's chin, upper cutting him sky-high.

"Unreal..Me and Let together couldn't even scratch him.." Natsu muttered, beads of sweat rolling down his face too as his eyes were wide. "GUH!" Jegan groaned as he hit the ground a ways away from Haru, so hard that he broke it, creating a mini crater of sorts.

"**AND YOU.."** Haru turned around and glared at Reina with a death glare, making her take a step back in fear. **"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND.."** He extended his sword at her and almost instantly, she was blasted away by one of Mel Force's violent tornados, being cut up in the process.

"Tch.." Berial lifted his finger as a fist made of rock came up at Haru from the ground under him. "WATCH OUT HARU!" Lucy yelled at him. Haru pulled his fist back. **"YOU LAUGHED AT MY COMRADES SUFFERING!"** Haru brought his own fist down on the rock one, smashing it, before leaping out at Berial.

"**ANY OF YOU.."** Haru grit his teeth so hard that blood dripped from his lip. He slammed his foot into Berial's cheek, kicking him hard and sending him into the rubble behind him. **"I'M NOT GONNA FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!"**

"What!?" Berial rubbed his cheek. "Impossible.." Jegan was shocked that he was damaged. "Where did he get such strength.." Reina was wide eyed. "I think he broke my nose.." Julius muttered as he wiped more blood from his face.

Haru shook as he panted. **"WHAT'S WRONG!?"** He screamed at them. **"YOU WANNA KILL ELIE, RIGHT!? THEN COME ON! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL MYSELF!" **

Neither of the 4 enemies took a step towards him, still surprised about his power. "I hope you've realized..That with how he is right now, he can beat all of you. Even if you decide to go at him all at once." Erza told them with a smile as they all gulped.

"**WHAT!? ARE YOU SCARED!? DON'T YOU THINK ELIE WAS SCARED WHEN YOU ALL GANGED UP ON HER AND SHE COULDN'T EVEN MOVE!? HUH!?"** Haru continued to yell at them. "**BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE, DID YOU!? YOU JUST WANTED TO FINISH HER! SO NOW I'M GONNA SHOW YOU THAT SAME FEAR! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU ALL APAR-GRAH!"** Haru suddenly shouted in pain and fell to the ground, blood pouring from a wound dealt to his back.

"HARU-DONO!" Jura yelled. "DAMN! I took my eyes off him for a second!" Jellal shouted. **"Impudent whelp."** Haja stood behind Haru, his hand covered in Haru's blood. "WITH HIS BARE HAND!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Haru fell on his hands and knees, right on top of Elie, still shielding her with his body. "Don't worry..I'm still gonna protect you..There's no way..I'm letting you die.." He declared between pants. The Oracion 5 surrounded the 2 quickly. "It is time to end this. You will die together, Rave Master, Girl of Etherion." He told them coldly. "Heh..Heh..Just try it.." Haru smiled weakly.

'Can I make it in time!? If I use Meteor, I can probably save them from the first 4…But can I fight off Haja!?...DAMN IT!' Jellal used meteor and charged in.

"Why..Why do you always fight so hard for me...You do nothing but get hurt because of me..It'd be so much easier for you if I just died, wouldn't it!? So please...Leave me alone!" Elie screamed at him, while trying to push him off but Haru didn't budge.

"You..Still don't know? Why I risk my life for you..Why the others risk their lives for you..It's because..Because...**We all care about you, Elie."** Haru smiled as he lifted her head into his chest, hugging her.

"**I don't care how much I suffer, protecting you. If you died, then I couldn't live without you. That would hurt so much more."** Haru continued as Elie soaked his shirt with her tears. **"This world isn't worth saving if I can't spend the peaceful times with you. You're a huge part of all our lives…You're way too precious for us to just let you go.."**

"Haru…" Elie cried, hugging him tightly, prepared to die in his arms.** "That's why…I don't mind…Dying for you." **Haru returned the tight embrace with a satisfied smile on his face, completely willing to protect Elie to his last breath.

"SHIT! MAKE IT! I HAVE TO MAKE IT!" Jellal continued to charge but then noticed something and pulled back, as all of the enemies were hit by a blast and were forced to pull back as well, away from Haru and Elie.

"Who attacked!?" Gray asked. "I don't know!" Lucy answered. "Could it be.." Erza muttered. "You!" Haja sneered. Haru and Elie looked up to see a man standing in front of them. "I-Is that.." Elie trailed off, eyes wide. "Sieg Hart.." Haru said, eyes just as wide. Just as they said, Sieg stood in front of them with his arms crossed, looking at his enemies.

"Well well..If it isn't our old friend, the **TRAITOR!"** Berial barked at Sieg Hart, who did not react to the comment at all. "W-Why did you.." Haru tried to stand up, but faltered and just fell again. "Stay still. You've over exerted yourself." Sieg told him.

"Oh my beautiful rival! You've returned to me!" Julius waved at him with a giant smile. "Sieg Hart..You were gunning for King from the moment you joined DC..So what the hell are you doing here now!?" Reina asked him, receiving no answer. "Will you not tell us, Sieg Hart!?" Haja asked him.

"I came..**To protect these two."** He answered bluntly. "P-Protect us!?" Elie blurted, not believing her ears. "Huh!? Protecting a girl you wanted dead half a year ago!?" Reina asked him.

"Haru's and Elie's powers are necessary to save this planet. **I will protect that power."** Elie stood up behind him and Sieg turned around to see her face. He immediately remembered a point in there last encounter, where Sieg had poisoned Elie. The pain was so immense that she begged Sieg to end her life.

"I tried to kill her back then to keep Etherion from running amuck..But Haru showed me there was another way to stop Etherion. He showed me my mistakes." He looked into Elie's eyes. "Elie..**I am sorry."**

Elie's concerned face turned to more of a surprised one. "I hurt you for what I thought was the sake of the planet. So now I shall protect you." He turned back to face DC. **"EVEN AT THE COST OF MY OWN LIFE!"** He told them with a loud voice, as if threatening them.

"Do you really think you can fight all 5 of us by yourself? Even you are not that foolish." Jegan said. "Indeed. It is a hopeless battle. Why not just back down and walk away beautifully, hm?" Julius offered. "You might be strong, but not any more so than ONE of us." Reina told him.

"I will say it once more, as a final warning. If you want these two, you will have to kill me first. And I promise you that I will not die before you do." Sieg stated boldly. They glared at him, angry.

"And he is not alone." Jellal stood behind Sieg Hart. "There is no need for you to sacrifice yourself. I'll back you up." Gray also took a step forward. "I don't know what's going on but you saved Haru and Elie so I'll get your back!" Natsu ignited his fists with flames and stood beside Gray. "I'm all fired up!" Erza stood strong. "It's our turn to protect you now." Lucy stood as well. "Me too!" Soon everyone was standing behind Sieg.

"Heh.." Sieg smiled. "Thank you but...I can deal with them by myself." Sieg closed his eyes, and then his smile faded, as if he was concentrating, and once he opened his eyes they were very strong and serious, even more so than usual. Suddenly a body of bright white light appeared in the sky above everyone, and several blasts, shaped like pillars, came down from the body of light, crashing down around DC. **"Judgement of the 7 Stars.."** Sieg chanted, as all of DC took a step back, frightened. "THIS IS BAD!" Jegan shouted in fear, which was very unlike him.

"That spell.." Jellal said, observing in awe like everyone else. "That's Jellal's.." Natsu remembered. "Only stronger.." Erza added.

"**COSMIC SORCERY.."**A seal appeared in the sky, directly above the body of light. This seal was similar to Jellal's, but still very different.** "GRAND CHARIOT!"** Sieg yelled as all 7 of the pillars exploded violently, trapping DC within the massive destructive explosions. The explosions were condensed to the area just under the seal, completely destroying that chunk but leaving everything outside of the seal unharmed.

Soon the smoke cleared, and DC, minus Haja, were all on the ground, damaged. "W-what the hell was that!? Isn't he supposed to be just as strong as us!? Berial asked as he stood, coughing. "Jegan...That was more than your Yagdrasil could absorb.." Reina informed him as she rubbed her injured arm. Jegan gave no answer, wiping some blood from his mouth. "How could he have learned such a beautiful power in just half a year!?" Julius asked, head stuck in the ground so only his ass and legs were visible.

"Whoa...Jegan blocked that with his DB but they still got hurt that much...Heh..." Natsu said with his usual excited grin. "Well done, Sieg Hart. Your power is most impressive." Haja complimented him, unharmed from the extremely powerful spell. "You have definitely earned the title of Arch mage."

"What!?" Jellal exclaimed. "He's not even scratched!?" Lucy exclaimed as well. Sieg though, was not surprised at all. "So you're the only one unaffected.." He spoke, calmly. "How can he be so calm.." Ichiya muttered. "It is because Sieg-Dono had expected this." Jura answered. "But even I did not notice you create the seal until it was too late." Haja praised.

"**...Leave now. **You know the odds, Haja. It's your specialty." Sieg ordered. "Your defeat is only a matter of time." He declared. "Grrr..Come on gramps! Kill the bastard! You can take him!" Berial barked, but immediately backed down when given a glare by Haja.

"**You're right. I can win. At the cost of you 4."** Haja told them coldly as they all backed off. "I see you're not senile yet." Sieg remarked. Haja nodded toward Jegan who nodded back and snapped his fingers. Soon, Julia descended from the sky and landed right beside him, as the 5 of them got on top of her.

"JULIA! STOP! LET'S STILL WAITING FOR YOU! JEGAN BETRAYED YOU!" Natsu shouted as he made a dash for her but was stopped by Erza raising her hand in front of him. "Stop it, Natsu. Let them retreat. We must tend to the injured." Erza nodded towards Haru, who was lying on the ground, covered in wounds. "Grrr..Fine.." Natsu backed off as the dragon, understanding nothing, took off into the air.

"For today we will retreat but know this...**DC WILL CLAIM STAR MEMORY AND THAT GIRL'S LIFE!"** Haja yelled down at them. "LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR ON THE PRIDE OF FAIRY TAIL THAT I WON'T EVEN LET YOU GET CLOSE TO ELIE! And Jegan..**I WILL BURN YOU TO ABSOLUTE NOTHINGNESS!"** Natsu promised them. Jegan did not give him a reply.

"And Jellal…" Haja started as Jellal looked up at him. **"I advise you to rethink my offer."** Haja smiled as Jellal scowled. "Jellal.." Erza trailed off.

Reina was not even looking towards them anymore. She was looking to the ground a bit away from everyone else. "Musica.." She looked down at his blood covered, motionless body in thought. Soon the dragon was out of sight.

"Huh..Is it just me or was that girl looking at something?" Lucy pondered. "Mu..Si...Ca.." Haru whispered weakly. "Let.." He was barely able to speak. "Hurry..Find them.." He pleaded. "I'll fix you up first!" Wendy told him. "No..Please..Find and heal them first..I'll manage." Haru said bleakly, barely able to stay conscious. "I'll go grab Let!" Natsu said, dashing off before anyone could argue.

"O-Okay.." Wendy sniffed around. "I smell a lot of blood..Charle, take me there!" Wendy demanded. "Roger!" Charle picked Wendy up and flew her away. When she let her go, they were both right in front of an unconscious Musica. "MUSICA!" Wendy quickly got down and began healing him. "His wounds are terrible.." Musica coughed up a bit of blood. "GUH! Wendy..Is that you?" He asked, weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." Wendy answered him. "Are..The others..Okay..?" He asked in pain. "They're fine..Haru's pretty banged up and Natsu went to tend to Let's injuries, but everything should be just fine." Musica listened to Wendy's answer with a slight smile. "I'm glad...Did...She leave?..Reina.." He asked.

"Reina..?" Wendy thought for a second. "Oh, you mean that pretty red haired girl from DC? She retreated with the rest of them." Wendy explained, continuing to heal. "I see..That's..Too bad.." Musica said, easing up a bit.

**-Let's Location-**

Natsu sprinted towards the area where he had fought and quickly, Let, lying down on the ground, came into view. Let was better off than Musica and Haru, but he was still in a pretty bad shape. The wounds Jegan gave him before were still present. Natsu quickly got down to check his pulse. "Still alive.."

"Where is he.." Let moaned. "Let!" Natsu's eyes lit up. "Where is that bastard..." Let growled. "Jegan retreated with the rest of DC..And Julia..And with the shape you're in, you can't even try to follow them." Natsu answered him.

"They were..Right in front of me..My enemy..My love..But I couldn't do anything..I couldn't kill him..Nor save her.." Let admitted, with what almost looked like tears in his eyes. "I know, Let..I know...I know how it feels to lose a girl you've cared for..Now stay still and let me burn your wound shut." Natsu told him, thinking of Lisanna.

"Okay.." Let agreed as Natsu ignited his fists with flame. "This is gonna hurt.." He told him as he began burning them shut. "This..Is nothing compared to the pain Julia must have felt.." Let said with a grunt, bearing through the pain.

"Done." Natsu finished. "Natsu..That promise I had you agree to before.." Let started. "Yeah. Don't worry. You can count on me to kick his butt." Natsu nodded. "No.." Let told him. "Huh?" Natsu asked.

"As long as this body can move..As long as I can make a fist, no matter how weak..I will continue to fight Jegan..and I **WILL** kill him..But more importantly.." Tears began to stream down Let's face. "…Yeah..." Natsu gave a reassuring nod.

"I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AND PRIDE AS A WARRIOR..." Let lifted his hand to the sky and closed his palm, as if holding the sun within it.

"**I WILL SAVE JULIA!"**


	23. Chapter 23-All For a Single Person

**-Main Group, Once Everyone Has Re-Assembled and Been Healed-**

Jellal was leaning on a rock, away from the group with his eyes closed. He opened them when Erza approached him. "Jellal, I just wanted to thank you for your help." She smiled at him. "There's no reason to thank me.."

"What do you want to know?" She asked him. "I..Don't know. I'm sure there's no easy answer. I'm actually afraid of my memories coming back." Jellal answered. "I'm here for you." She told him. "Even if that hatred were to return..The current you wouldn't vanish." She smiled. "I.." She was interrupted by Elie's yell.

"WAAAH! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Elie was sobbing, hugging...2 Griffs. It seems that he had the power to split apart and multiply, and was not killed by Julius. It didn't even look like they were hurt, they were just blushing, being held tight by Elie.

"Elie." Sieg said, getting her attention. "I understand the meaning of the markings on your arm. Those symbols are a hint for unlocking your memory." Sieg told her. "Huh?" Elie asked. "You mean that symbol that appeared during the fight?" Lucy asked, eavesdropping. "This planet has fallen into a crisis..The keys to saving this planet are, obviously Haru's Rave, but also...**Your memories."** Sieg ended.

Haru, Musica, and Let were kneeling down before Elie. "We're sorry." They said together. "Huh? Why are you guys apologizing?" Elie asked them, nervous about the whole situation. "I couldn't stand up to Reina.." Musica admitted. "I could not defeat Jegan." Let confessed. "I couldn't protect you in the end.." Haru sighed. "We're sorry we're so weak." They all said in unison again. "I am also sorry for being unable to protect my apprentice..If you wish to hit me so I may repent, please do so." Erza also bowed.

"If we're apologizing for being weak..Then I'm sorry too.." Natsu jumped in. "So am I.." Gray added. "I couldn't do anything.." Wendy muttered. "Same goes for me." Lucy sobbed. "Stop it guys!" Elie interrupted. "You are all very very strong! There's no need to apologize for not protecting me..I should be able to protect my self. We're all still alive, aren't we? So don't worry about it!" She told them with a smile.

"She's right. You shouldn't blame yourselves." Sieg added. "We're all in this together, right? So everyone's gotta look out for each other equally. So I'm sorry I couldn't protect you guys too!" Elie finished. "That's our Elie!" Happy said, flying around and landing on her head.

Let lifted up his head. "Even so, I cannot allow for this defeat to stand." Haru and Musica's jaws immediately dropped as their eyes widened, looking at Let with 'What the Fuck?' faces. They had not seen Let in this form before."Hm?" Let looked back at them. "Who are you..?" Haru asked, as Let's face turned to the same as theirs. Then suddenly, Gray's too. And then Natsu's. Then Happy's. All 6 of them turned and looked at Elie with their creepy faces. "Eww!" Elie yelled as she kicked them to the moon.

**Author's Note: I find this just way too funny. /manga/rave_ **

"So you're the one who turned Let back to normal from a tree?" One of the Griffs asked Sieg. "Yeah." Sieg answered. "Yes. I must thank you, sir." Let bowed to Sieg, as suddenly all 6 of the idiots were back. "Not a problem." Sieg replied. "I don't know what the big deal is. He was just a tree right..We could've cut him out.." Musica mocked with a grin. Let scowled as Sieg shrugged.

"If everyone is ready, I would like to begin explaining." Sieg stated as everyone soon gathered around. "The strongest and darkest demon of all has risen." Sieg continued as everyone became serious. "If left unchecked, he will destroy this planet. I believe you have already met him." Sieg paused and then continued. **"The Blonde Haired Demon."**

"Him.." Lucy started trembling slightly. "He's a lot stronger than he looks.." Natsu remarked. Elie looked to the ground as Haru clenched his fist, both silent. **"DC's Next King..Lucia..Raregroove."** Sieg went on. "Raregroove!? You don't mean.." Haru trailed off. "That's right. King's son." Sieg finished his sentence for him.

"Wait a minute! King said his son and wife died!" Haru brought up, remembering his fight with King. "I don't know all the details but he's alive. He's spent the last 10 years of his life in a maximum security desert prison mega unit. He escaped several days ago and you know first hand what he's capable of." Sieg told them.

"But if he has Raregroove blood in him then.." Musica started. "It is Haru's fate, with the blood of Symphonia in him, to fight Lucia." Let finished. "YOU'RE A PRINCE?!" Lucy blurted out in shock, knowing Symphonia was royalty. "King and Haru's father both gave their lives to try and end this bloody battle between the two clans. Fate's got a bad sense of humour." Griff commented.

Haru took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Listen guys..**I don't care about that."** He started, getting surprised looks from everyone, even Sieg. "**None of that has anything to do with this. Not our dads. Not fate. Not our bloodlines. Not even my anger."** Haru continued, everyone listening.

"**He made Elie cry. That's why I'm gonna take him down."** Haru stated confidently, popping his knuckles. "Heh.." Natsu laughed. "Couldn't have said it any better myself." Gray chuckled. "He'll never change.." Erza said with a smile. "I still can't get over the fact that you're from a royal clan." Lucy was still wide eyed. "Aye!" Happy added. Elie blushed as Let and Musica smiled, Musica smoking.

"I see. That is reason enough." Even Sieg smiled. "Don't worry, everyone. I'm gonna get stronger. So strong that no-one can beat me!" Haru declared. "Uh-huh!" Elie giggled. "We got your back no matter what." Gray told him. Erza nodded. "Why don't you live in a castle then.." Lucy muttered.

"The Oracion 5 and Lucia are most likely after the same thing. Star Memory. When he brings together the 5 pieces of Sinclaire, he can use it to enter Star Memory." Sieg informed them. "My dad said only the power of Rave can open it!" Haru interjected. "That's right. Since Rave is the key to Star Memory, he is going to use the DB to open a sort of back door." Sieg told him.

"Sinclaire..Star Memory.. Where have I heard this all before?" Lucy asked. "Probably in one of Levy's books." Gray answered. "There's no way I'm letting those creeps get their hands on the planet's power.." Haru muttered.

"So it's simple..We charge into DC and kick his ass!" Natsu yelled, headstrong as ever. "I understand your passion but it is not that simple. Lucia and Sinclaire are mighty indeed. Only Haru and the power of Rave are capable of standing up to them." Sieg informed them.

"Sinclaire has been giving Lucia power, knowledge, information about the world, and lots of negativity. It told him about his father's death, helped him escape from the prison, and told him about you. Sinclaire has brought forth all of Lucia's evil, and even added a lot more." Sieg explained. "Creepy.." Lucy shuddered. "Aye!" Happy added.

"It is using him to create a being of pure evil who can utilize its power to the fullest. To defeat him, all of the Rave Stones must be assembled. Rave must return to its **ORIGINAL** form." Sieg continued. "Original form?" Erza asked. "Rave can get even more powerful?" Musica asked. "I had no idea.." Lucy gasped.

"Yes. Rave split into 5 pieces when Resha died. Shiba was unable to defeat Sinclaire during the Kingdom Wars because Rave was incomplete." Sieg confessed. "So even the Sword Saint wasn't able to defeat it..A fearsome opponent indeed.." Jura muttered.

"Wait, if Shiba couldn't combine them, then how am I supposed to?" Haru asked. "There is one thing you have that Shiba did not have. That is the only method to fuse the Rave Stones...**Elie."** Sieg stated. "Resha used Etherion to create the Rave, so Elie can use Etherion to fuse them."

"I get it! See Haru? Our meeting was destiny after all!" Elie hugged Haru's arm. "Haha..Yeah.." He agreed, a bit worried about the effects this could have on Elie. "So Miss Elie has a very important power..AND HER PERFUME SMELLS SO NICE!" Ichiya shouted as he started sniffing Elie like a dog.

"Hey!" Haru kicked Ichiya in the face, before Erza grabbed him and threw him into a massive rock. "MEEEEN!" He yelled as he hit the rock face first and slowly slipped down it.

"I don't wanna sound rude but..Back when you tried to kill Elie..Didn't you say that Etherion was bad?" Musica questioned Sieg. "Indeed. If Etherion is not controlled, it could very well destroy this planet before Lucia does. But if it controlled, the power can be harnessed for good." Sieg answered him.

"But..I can't control it.." Elie admitted, sort of sad. "That is not true. It is not that you **CANNOT** control Etherion. It is that you have merely **FORGOTTEN.** That is why I must awaken your memory." Sieg informed her. "You can do that!?" Everyone blurted out. "Awaken..Her memory?" Ichiya asked, rubbing his face. Haru was keeping an eye on him.

"How do we awaken her memory?" Natsu asked. "Shock Therapy?" Happy suggested. "A job for Laxus then.." Natsu thought aloud, being hit in the head by Erza.

"I can help her unlock it. Is anyone here familiar with Cartography?" Sieg asked. "Huh?" Gray had no clue. "Is that some kind of food?" Natsu asked. "I think I remember a bit about it from a book.." Lucy said. "Down here." Griff answered.

"You understand how the coordinates work, right?" Sieg asked the creature. "Yes. 4 letters and 4 numbers." Griff answered. "Prescisely. That means the 'Elie' tattoo on your shoulder can be read two ways. **BOTH** correct. Elie and 3173. Together they say Elie 3173. Geographical coordinates."

"Speaking of 3173..Why did Jellal call her that at the tower?" Erza asked, as Jellal did not even remember. "He had the same confusion as I did. We assumed 3173 was her test subject number at one of the, now extinct, Etherion project labs. We thought she was an experiment, which I now know is false."

"I hurt you...I'm sorry." Jellal apologized to Elie. "N-no you didn't hurt me at all! It's okay!" Elie laughed nervously, trying to cheer him up. "..As kind as Erza." Jellal sighed. "Those coordinates are close to here, poyo." Ruby told them. "..Let's go." Elie told them.

**-After Some Time of Walking-**

"What happened to the ground here? It's all broken up." Elie asked, not remembering that she used Etherion and destroyed the area. "Don't you remember, poyo? It was yo-" Ruby was cut off by Sieg pulling his hat over his mouth. "It was my magic." Sieg covered for her.

"You have to treat nature preciously. That's what Haru's sister would say!" Elie giggled. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET HER!" Haru shouted, surprised how right Elie actually was.

"We're here. This is where ELIE and 3173 meet." Griff said as everyone came to a stop. "There's nothing here though.." Gray examined. Right after he closed his mouth, a whirlwind of magic picked up as the landscape started to change. "..Spoke too soon." He admitted.

"EEEEEK!" Elie screamed as she came face to face with a skeleton. "That's just scary.." Lucy said, nervous and a bit scared. "What the hell's a skeleton doing here?" Musica asked. "It seems this area had been protected by a very powerful magic, waiting for the right person to approach." Sieg explained. "That's why no-one found anything here before." Let deducted.

"Magic huh..Maybe I should learn that stuff.." Musica snickered. "Don't be silly. Learning a spell this powerful would take decades." Sieg stated. "This man must have been a very strong sorcerer. Even stronger than I." Sieg praised. "He must have been protecting this place for 50 years, since the over-drive. It looks like he's guarding the path to the forest."

"Hey, look at his pendant!" Happy called, flying around the corpse. "It looks exactly like Elie's!"

"Huh?" Elie held her pendant. "He's right.." Haru said. "His is a lot older and rusted, but they're the exact same." Musica confirmed, examining the skeleton's necklace closer. "That can't be right..." Elie argued, surprised. "Where did you get that pendant, Elie?" Lucy asked. "I...Don't Remember.." She answered.

"I just remember waking up with this on me..I noticed what was engraved on the back right away..A year and my name." She said, and was right. The words written on the back said, 'Heart Cruez: 0067.2.11-Elie.' "Knew she had good taste in jewellery.." Erza sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye, proud.

Haru reached for the skeleton's pendant and turned it over. "...Heart Cruez: 0067.2.11-Elie..."He read. "No way!" Elie gasped. "It's exactly the same.."

"Wait..I can see something in the distance.." Let said, looking off. "Huh? I don't see anything!" Natsu said. "Let's eyes are superior to everyone else's, poyo!" Ruby told him. "It looks like..Someone's grave.." Let said after focusing.

"You know what you must do, right?" Sieg asked. "I-I'm scared.." Elie whimpered. "It's okay, we're all with you." Haru said, comforting her. "Go forward or go back. It's your choice." Sieg told her. "I'm going...To see who I really am.." Elie said, suddenly confident, her eyes strong as she took a step forward.

"Elie.." Haru said softly. "It's okay Haru..I can do this alone.." She said, walking into the forest and towards the grave.

Elie came to a stop right in front of the grave. "..Resha..Valentine.." She sad, reading out the name. Suddenly her heart was beating loud and fast. "Why..Did I come here..To Resha Valentine's grave.." Suddenly, something snapped inside her brain and she saw a mental image..Of herself. Though she could not be sure it was her fore she did not remember, this girl looked exactly like Elie and even had the same tattoo on her shoulder. The girl spoke.

"_I won't be able to see you again...Thanks for everything...Kaim."_

"_Papa! I wanna go to the zoo!" A child Elie yelled. "Ehh!? Didn't we just go last week?" A man, smoking a pipe said, rubbing his head. He was Elie's dad. A good, but lazy father. "Grrr.." The little Elie pouted. "It's just the park..Can't you take her?" A beautiful woman asked, Elie's mom. "Her love of animals is proof that she's a kind child."_

"_Tee-hee!" Elie giggled. "Hey Elie, what's your favorite animal? Will you tell mama?" The woman said, crouching down to Elie with a smile. "Horsies!" She replied. "It's all horsies at the zoo papa takes me to, and everyone bets on which one will win!" She confessed, giving away her dad's secret without realizing. "You've...Been taking our daughter to a race track?" Her mom asked, turning to her dad._

"_Run!" He shouted, grabbing Elie and running out the door as fast as he could. "Geez…Now then..." Her mom gave a sigh of relief. "Today's my daughter's special little day..I should start baking the cake."_

_**That's me...? As a little girl..Yeah..I lived in a small house in a forest when I was little...With my parents..Mama and Papa got along so well..And we all loved each other so much...**_

"_Yahoo! We won again!" Elie's dad cheered, dancing. "You're the greatest, papa!" Chibi Elie cheered. "No no, it's all thanks to you and your skills. Some day you'll grow up to be a beautiful gambler! Hey, what DO you wanna be when you grow up?" He asked his daughter. "I wanna be a bug!" She replied almost instantly. "Hahaha! No can do kiddo!" Her dad laughed. "Uh-huh! I'll be able to fly!" She argued. "Why not just be a bird then?" He asked. "No! A bug for sure!" She stuck with her dream._

"_Hey Elie.." Her dad started when they got to the door of their house. "Do you know what day it is today?" He asked, receiving a no. "Well then.." Her dad reached for the door knob. "SURPRISE!" He swung the door open as confetti fell from the ceiling. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

"_Congratulations. It's your 5__th__ birthday!" Her mom said cheerfully, wearing a party hat and standing in front of a freshly baked cake. "Wooow!" Elie was overwhelmed with joy, tears in her eyes and a giant smile on her face, running from one side of her face all the way to the other._

_**This was when..I started using magic..**_

_Elie was using magic to mess with the flames on the candles of the cake."Here's your present!" Her mom declared, presenting her a teddy bear."WOW! A TEDDY BEAR! THANKS!" Elie hugged the bear, making her parents laugh._

_**I wouldn't know until a lot later..That my magic was Etherion..**_

_A teenage Elie was standing in front of a grave. Resha' grave. The same one she was at now._

_**I've...Been here before?**_

_But Elie was not alone. A man was standing in front of her._

_**Who's that..I don't remember..But I feel like I travelled a lot with him..Yeah, we went to a lot of places..But who is he?**_

"_You're leaving because I have Etherion, aren't you?" The teenage girl asked the man. "Not at all. God granted you Etherion as a GIFT. You have the power to save the world, Elie. Use it wisely." He told her. "No..I don't want you to go.." She hugged him. "I'm sorry." He replied._

"_No..Don't be...In case I never see you again...Thanks for everything. Kaim." She told him with tears in her eyes. "Yes..Take good care of yourself and Glory for me." He smiled at her._

"Papa..Mama..And who was that last man?" Elie asked, snapping out of her flashback, still standing in front of Resha's grave. "He said to take care of Glory..Did he mean Haru's dad? Or Haru? Maybe his sister?" She asked, almost as if she was trying to ask Resha herself. "You're not going to tell me, are you Resha?" Elie asked the silent grave.

Suddenly, the landscape around Haru and the others started to bend, changing back to normal as Elie walked back up to them in a haze. "So? Did something happen?" Musica asked. "I was at..Resha Valentine's Grave.." Elie answered. "I thought so. So did you recover your memories? Do you remember how to control Etherion?" Sieg asked.

"Nope! Still don't have a clue!" Elie responded after a moment with a goofy smile. "But..I did find out one thing..I was able to use Etherion since I was little..I'm really happy to just know that. It means I wasn't part of some experiment. My name is Elie..And I had great parents who loved me a lot. Until now..I thought Etherion was a really awful and scary power." Elie stopped and then smiled. "But from now on, I'm going to consider it god's precious gift.** I'm gonna learn how to use it right!**"

"All right! That's the spirit!" Haru smiled, dopey as usual. "That's my apprentice.." Erza sniffed, grabbing Elie by the head and slamming her into her chest plate, 'hugging' her. Elie was almost knocked unconscious. "Don't hurt her so much Erza.." Lucy sighed. "Oh..I see..Lately I've been giving Elie more attention than you. No wonder you are jealous. I am sorry." Erza said, giving Lucy the same hug, almost knocking her out as well.

"Perhaps we came here too soon." Sieg speculated. "So we'll come back when we've collected all the Raves! Then we'll figure out everything!" Haru laughed. "Indeed." Sieg agreed.

"MEEEEEN!" Ichiya yelled. "What's wrong?" Gray asked. Ichiya seemed to be pressing against an invisible wall. "I need to go to the bathroom!" He was being blocked by a force of sorts.

"Why are there letters in the ground!?" Wendy asked, and she was right. There were letters on the ground. "This is a spell!" Jellal shouted, getting everyone's attention. "When did this happen!" Gray yelled. "Better question is who's doing it!" Musica yelled.

Suddenly, almost an entire battalion of soldiers ran up. "DC!?" Haru questioned, hand on his sword. "No, it's the council!" Erza answered him. A man stepped forward. "There will be no more violence so please do not move for awhile. I am head of the newly enforced council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit. My name is Rahal."

"Well if you're looking for the Oracion 6 guild, we already beat them." Haru told them. "We are here to deal with you all." Rahal told them. "We never did anything wrong!" Natsu barked. "Wrong. We are hereto apprehend one of the most dangerous criminals the magical world has ever seen." Rahal explained. "Infiltrating the council..Causing its destruction..Firing Etherion..**JELLAL! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE HAVE CLEARANCE TO ELIMINATE YOU IF YOU RESIST!**

"That's.."Wendy trailed off, stunned. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Natsu yelled. "You can't be serious! Jellal helped us take down the Oracion 6!" Haru also yelled. "He is much too dangerous. He will never be able to walk free in this world again." Rahal told them, as the troops cuffed Jellal, who did not fight back in the slightest. He remained silent. "Jellal Fernandez, you are under arrest for Federal Treason."

"Please wait! Jellal lost all his memories! He doesn't remember any of that!" Wendy shouted. "Under article 13, that is no excuse for his crime. You may release the seal now." Rahal ordered as one of the soldiers undid the spell.

"B-But!" Wendy pleaded. "It's alright. I have no intention of resisting. I'm sorry Wendy..In the end, I could not remember you.." Jellal admitted, making her quiet down. "Erza..Thank you for everything."

'I have to stop this..' Erza thought. 'Or Jellal will be gone again..Just when he woke up from his bad dream..I can't let him fall into the darkness again...' She was trembling.

"Is that all you have to say?" Rahal asked as Jellal walked passed him. "Yes." He answered. "It's almost certain you will get the death sentence or life in prison. You will never see these people again." Rahal told him.

'I can't let him go!' She screamed in her mind. She stopped trembling and now had a new fire in her eyes. "HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Natsu screamed, pounding on some of the council members. "Natsu!" Gray called out. "This is the council we're dealing with!" Lucy reminded him. "DAMN IT!" Natsu grunted, being held back by the council members. Haru, using the blunt end of his blade, quickly knocked the council members off Natsu.

"JELLAL'S ONE OF US! HE'S COMMING BACK WITH US!" Natsu screamed. "YEAH! JELLAL'S OUR FRIEND!" Haru backed him up. Erza was completely stunned. "No..Stop..." Jellal said weakly. "RESTRAIN THEM!" Rehal ordered, more soldiers charging at Natsu and Haru.

"Get going!" Gray advised as he tackled a soldier out of the way. "Not so fast!" Musica said, using his silver to whip them away. "I will not let you pass." Let told them, knocking them out with his bare fists.

"Gray, Musica, Let! You guys too?" Happy asked. "Not like anyone can stop Natsu and Haru now!" Musica smirked. "AND THIS PISSES ME OFF! JELLAL HELPED US STOP NIRVANA AND BEAT ZERO..HE EVEN RISKED HIS LIFE TRYING TO SAVE ELIE AND HARU! AND THESE BASTARDS AREN'T SHOWING A SHRED OF GRATITUDE!" Gray yelled, mad.

"It is injust to arrest a good man." Jura said, popping his knuckles. "Jellal's a good guy!" Elie said, drawing her Tonfa Blasters. "IF YOU TAKE JELLAL AWAY..ERZA WILL BE INCONSOLABLE!" Ichiya yelled, suddenly muscular. Sieg stood beside Elie with his arms crossed, simply looking, but his eyes showed the troops he was ready to fight, making some of them step away from Elie. "How'd I get dragged up into this!?" Lucy cried. "Please! You can't take Jellal away!" Wendy shouted.

"COME WITH US JELLAL! YOU BELONG HERE! STAY BESIDE ERZA'S SIDE! FOR HER SAKE! COME ON!" Natsu screamed at him. "WE'RE ALL HERE WITH YOU!" Gray shouted. "YOU'RE ONE OF US NOW! AND WE PROTECT OUR NAKAMA!" Haru yelled.

"ARREST THE LOT OF THEM! THEY ARE GUILTY OF OBSTRUCTION OF AN OFFICER IN THE LINE OF DUTY AND AIDING IN A PRISONER'S ESCAPE!" Rahal ordered, as more soldiers charged in, the fighting continuing.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT!"** Erza ordered, as everyone instantly stopped fighting. **"I apologize for the commotion..I take full responsibility...You may take Jellal away.."** Erza told them. "WHAT!? ERZA!" Haru shouted. "You can't really mean that!" Elie yelled.

Jellal turned around and walked to the carriage. "Of course.." He said, realizing something and turning back to look at Erza. **"It's the colour of your hair.."** He smiled, before getting in. **"Farewell..Erza Scarlet."** He said goodbye. **"Goodbye.."** Erza said, trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Calm down!" Musica told Haru and Natsu who were bound by his silver, still wanting to fight. "Think about what Erza's going through and how hard this is on **HER!"** Erza turned around and walked towards the woods. Natsu and Haru stopped. "Damn it.." They both said together.

Erza leaned against a tree, in thought. _"Jellal Fernandez? That's gonna be a pain to remember."_ Erza was remembering her time in the Tower of Heaven as a young Wally, in little more than rags and much less of a square man, said.

_"This coming from a guy named Wally Buchanan? I just know I'm gonna forget that one."_ A young Jellal in the same attire as Wally said. _"What about you, Erza?"_ Wally asked. _"I'm Erza. Just Erza."_ Erza stated simply, with much shorter hair but similar clothing as the other two.

_"That's kind of...Sad."_ Jellal said rather plainly, then started playing with Erza's hair. _"AH!"_ He seemed to have an idea. _"H-hey!"_ Erza was not too pleased that someone was messing with her hair. _"Such beautiful scarlet hair."_ Jellal was amazed by Erza's hair. _"That's it! Why don't we call you __**'Erza Scarlet'?"**_ Jellal asked with a smile.

_"Why don't we? Just like that?"_ Wally was concerned that Jellal was being too straight forward. "_Erza... Scarlet..."_ Erza pondered, now playing with her own hair. _**"It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it."**_Jellal laughed with a truly kind and comforting smile.

**"Jellal..."** Erza said simply as she started to cry, with the sun rise creating a beautiful scarlet colored sky.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Musica's gang called out while aboard their air bone air craft, calling out to everyone. "Hey! What're you guys doing out here?" Musica asked. "We saw someone kind of massive blast and then we got hit by a shockwave!" Snake answered.

"We're fine." Gray told them as Erza nodded. "Thank you for your concern." She said, now okay. "Hey, did you guys see the Christinia when you were up there?" Gray asked Snake. "The..What?" Snake was confused. "The Christinia. Stupid name I know, but it's an air craft that our friends used, shaped like a Pegasus."

"Oh, we did see some people around some broken ship like thing, but we couldn't land there to see what was happening." Snake remembered. "Least they're alive.." Gray muttered.

"Now than you mention..Something has been troubling me since Sieg's appearance. How did that old guy beat Haru so easily? I know it was a cheap shot but still.." Lucy asked the mighty sorcerer. "His name is Haja the Infinite." Sieg answered. "So this Haja is very strong." Erza deduced. "Without a doubt. At this point, he is probably a stronger mage than me and Jellal combined." Sieg told them, making everyone surprised at just how powerful Haja was.

"What he said was true. He could've beat us, no matter how many people we had..At the cost of the other members of Oracion 6. My threat was but a bluff." Sieg explained.

"I really wanna learn magic now.." Musica grinned, immediately being shot down by Sieg. "Forget it. You'd never cut it. But..Elie could. And that penguin as well." Sieg told them, pointing to Elie and Ruby. "Really!?" Elie's face lit up with joy. "I can use magic, poyo!?" Ruby asked, shocked. "Well..That depends on you." Sieg told the little warrior.

"There there..I can't use magic either.." Haru patted Musica's back. "Neither can I…" Let added. "…" Soon all 3 of them were sulking in a corner.

"Anyhow..My work here is done. I hope to see you all again sometime soon." Sieg told everyone."You're not coming with us?" Haru asked, no longer sulking. "I cannot. My duty is to protect the Time Stream; as yours is to gather Rave." Sieg answered.

"I see...If words can't convince you to come with us.." Haru started reaching for his sword. "HARU, ARE YOU NUTS!?" Lucy screamed in fear of what could happen, as was everyone. "Dumbass, you're way out of your league, stop!" Musica warned, but Haru drew his sword and charged Sieg, who quickly created a sword using his magic. "STOP IT HARU, POYO!" Ruby screamed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"SIEG HART!" Haru swung Eisenmeteor as Sieg swung his magical blade, the two blades meeting and crossing each other. **"I SWEAR ...I WILL SURPASS YOU!"** Haru promised him with a grin, making even Sieg grin as well. Everyone was speechless, but Elie giggled. "THE PERFUME OF RIVALY IS UPON US!" Ichiya sniffed.

"Once you collect the Rave Stones, we will meet again. And we will fight them all together. This I swear." Sieg promised him as well. "It's a deal. And in the mean time, we're all gonna get a lot stronger..Right guys!?" Haru shouted.

"AYE!" Everyone answered in unison, with big smiles. "Since when did we all start talking like Happy.." Lucy asked. "I..Don't know." Gray answered, confused. "AYE SIR!" Happy added, flying around, as if proud. "Let's go guys." Snake told them.

"See ya later, Sieg." Haru told him with a smile and a wave, before everyone boarded the ship. Sieg nodded. "SIEG! THANKS FOR HELPING US! THE PAST IS FORGOTTEN, OKAY?" Elie shouted down at him, making him a bit relieved. "Haru. Take care of Elie." Sieg said. "TAKE CARE!?" Elie did not like that. "You bet!" Haru gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, he'll take care of her alright~" Happy said, chuckling. "Heh, nice one." Musica complimented, throwing him a fish as a treat, which he quickly gobbled up. "S-Shut up!" Haru said as he and Elie both turned red. "You guys are horrible…" Elie cried.

"But that reminds me…Haruuu!" Elie purred, as Haru turned around. "Musica, get the camera." Erza whispered. "Way ahead of you." Musica nodded, pulling out a camera. "Ye-" He asked but was quickly cut off, by Elie pressing her lips against his own, kissing him passionately as his eyes were wide, but then he soon closed them, kissing her back. Musica quickly snapped some pictures. "10 jewels per picture. 25 if you want a poster."

Gray handed him 100 jewels. "4 posters..I'm gonna put those up all over the guild.." He laughed. "AS MANY AS THIS CAN GET ME!" Ichiya demanded, dumping a bag full of jewels on Musica. "Ladies of course get them free.." Musica handed a picture to Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Charle. "Thanks?" Lucy said hesitantly. "Heheh.." Erza laughed evily. Wendy just looked at it with a blush. "How uncoth.." Charle muttered.

"HEY, GIVE ME THOSE!" Haru yelled, chasing after Musica who quickly ran away. He accidently dropped a picture, without anyone noticing…Except Let. He quickly picked it up and pocketed it with a nervous smile, looking around to see if anyone saw…Natsu was looking at him with a sly smile. "Let you dog.." He taunted, nudging him with his elbow.

"NOW'S MY CHANCE!" Ichiya saw Haru was busy, and began sniffing Elie once more. A bad decision, to say the least. Haru, Elie, Erza, and even Musica all pulled their fists back and clocked him all at once, sending him flying out the window.

"ICHIYA-DONO!" Jura sprinted to the window and grabbed him just as he fell out, pulling him up and back into the aircraft.

"Hey excuse me Mr. Snake..Can we stop by my guild?" Wendy asked. "Boss?" Snake asked Musica, who was done being chased by Haru. "Go for it." Soon they landed by Wendy's guild.

Sieg walked down the wasteland, in thought. 'Long ago Resha gave her life to create Rave. When Elie uses Etherion to fuse the stones into one..Elie..Will end up just like Resha." Sieg thought but then shook his head quickly. 'No. I mustn't think like that. Haru..Elie..Soon you and all your friends will come to understand that this is a battle to protect time. All of time rests on your shoulders. **I'm counting on you all.'**

"Ah! So cute!" Lucy was in a room somewhere in the Cait Shelter village, wearing a completely new outfit. "I assure you, mine is cuter." Sherry boasted as she was in the same room, looking into a mirror admiring her own new outfit. "The entire community here is part of the guild. Fabric working is something of a local specialty." Wendy explained in a new dress. "Is this style passed down from the Nirvit then?" Lucy asked, curious. "Come to think of it... I suppose it's possible." Wendy pondered. "Oh that's right, you weren't aware the guild was made up of descendants from the Nirvit." Sherry stated. "Right... I just happened to join the guild from the outside." Wendy explained.

"Hey Erza...Don't you want to try something on? You'd look great!" Lucy looked at Erza, trying to cheer her up. "Yes... I suppose..." Erza said, forcing a very weak smile. "Try this one on!" Elie told her, also in a new outfit, pulling out an outfit for Erza who quickly changed into it.

"Incidentally... Wendy, how long has Cait Shelter been a member of The Union of Guilds? Though it feels a little mean to say... I've never really heard of them until this mission began." Sherry asked, as not many people outside of Cait Shelter knew of its existence.

"Come to think of it, me either." Lucy, who knew so much about what guilds were out there and other mages, said. "Is that right?" Wendy asked. "Well I guess our guild isn't that well known." Wendy was a little embarrassed for some reason. "Not that I care but...Everyone's waiting for you outside." Charle said, rather plainly.

**-In the Center of the Village—**

"Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale. Blue Pegasus. And you, Wendy and Charle. Congratulations on defeating the Oracion Seis, and thank you for halting Nirvana, nabura. As representive of the Local Union of Guilds I, Robural, offer my thanks. Thank you... Thank you ever so, nabura." A short old man said as he was the master of Cait Shelter.

"Why does he keep saying nabura? It's stupid, poyo!" Ruby said, clueless about how ironic what he was saying was. Nabura seemed to be Robural's catchphrase, just like Ruby's Poyo.

"YOU ARE MOST WELCOME! MASTER ROBURAL! AH, THE BATTLE WITH THE ORACION SEIS WAS ONE FIERCE FIGHT AFTER ANOTHER! IT WAS FAR FROM AN EASY TASK! YET OUR BONDS OF COMRADESHIP ULTIMATELY LED US TO VICTORY!" Ichiya screamed out, stealing the spot light and being his usual completely idiotic self.

"THAT'S OUR SENSEI!" Hibiki, Ren, and Eve all yelled out, encouraging Ichiya. "He just loves to steal the spot light, doesn't he?" Gray asked, annoyed by how obnoxious Blue Pegasus is. "Did he even defeat anyone in the end...?" Lucy asked, doubting Ichiya did anything useful at all during the entire time. "Well it's all over now." Sherry said with a smile on her face. "You both did well." Jura was patting Lyon and Sherry's shoulders, congratulating them on everything they did. "Jura-san..." Lyon said simply as he felt he didn't deserve the congratulations from such a powerful mage.

"ALRIGHT! THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Natsu screamed out. "AYE SIR!" Happy agreed, his catch phrase jumping with joy. "Ichiya, Ichiya the shining star!" Ichiya was dancing and singing rather terribly into a carrot he randomly got his hands on. "Shining star!" The Trimens sang back up for him as they all started cheering. "A party, huh?" Gray said, suddenly shirtless.

"STOP STRIPPING!" Lucy yelled at Gray, still not sure how he goes from clothed one second...To almost naked in the same second. "Seems like fun." Lyon said, also somehow shirtless. "You too!" Lucy was trying to retain whatever sanity remained in the situation. "Sounds good to me." Musica said, being the third to the shirtless trio. "NO!" Lucy yelled in defeat.

Ichiya, along with the Trimens, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Musica, and Haru, all of whom were dancing as bad if not worse as Haru and Musica at the last Fairy Tail party. "My friends... I must sincerely apologise.. for concealing the truth of the Nirvit Tribe." Robural interrupted. "You ruined the mood for that?" Happy questioned. "Seriously we don't mind. Right guys?" Natsu asked and recieved nods of agreement from everyone. "I don't mind either, master." Wendy assured Robural.

"Everyone... I ask that you listen closely to what I am about to reveal. First of all... We are not descendants of the Nirvit Tribe. We **ARE** the Nirvit." Robural explained. "The man responsible for creating Nirvana four hundred years ago...**Was I."** Robural confessed. "What?!" Lyon was completely stunned. "No way..." Lucy was in disbelief. "Four-hundred...!?" Happy was shocked that he was that old, while Natsu had his usual dumbfounded look.

"Four-hundred years ago...In hope of putting an end to the wars that ravaged the world, I created the magic of reversal, Nirvana." Robural began to explain. "Nirvana became our home and nation, a symbol of peace for many years...But a great power will always be opposed by another. For all the darkness it had turned to light, Nirvana took more darkness upon itself. It was a matter of balance; it was and still is impossible to simply change people's natures from darkness to light. Where darkness is born, so must be light...And where light is born, so must be darkness. The darkness that was lost by the targets of Nirvana...Settled itself upon the Nirvit. It was hell... We fought amongst each other until we were almost extinct. I...Was the only survivor." Robural was truly depressed. "No... I suppose that is no longer accurate. Even my own body perished many years ago, I am nothing more than a spirit. In order to atone for the sin I committed...And to find one with the power I have not, who might destroy Nirvana in my stead... I watched over this place for four-hundred years. Now...**My task is finally over."** Robural finished with a faint smile on his face.

"T-that's just..." Wendy was trembling and trying to hold back tears when suddenly the members of Cait Shelter began disappearing one by one. "MAGNA! PEPEL! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Wendy was becoming terrified. "NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" Wendy was crying, begging her friends, her family, not to leave her.

"I apologise for deceiving you all this time. Wendy." Robural said his own body glowing. "All the members were nothing more than an illusion I created." Robural said, deeply sorry for decieving Wendy for so many years.

"Illusions with their own personalities!?" Sherry was shocked at the ability to make such illusions."Such frightful magical power..." Jura, one of the 10 Wizard Saints, was also in total shock. "That means he's one amazing old man.." Musica summed up. "In order to watch over Nirvana... I had lived alone in this abandoned village. However, seven years ago a boy appeared in front of me..." Robural remembered the day Wendy was placed in his care.

_"Please! Take care of this girl!" A young Jellal said while holding a sleeping and even younger Wendy. _"Taken aback by his clear and earnest gaze, I could not help but agree...Even though I had sworn to live a life in solitary." Robural admitted, remembering how Cait Shelter came to be._  
><em>  
><em>"Old man... where... am I?" The younger Wendy asked as she was waking up."Wh-where are you..." Robural repeated, trying to come up with something. "Jellal said he was taking me to a guild." Wendy was on the verge of tears."TH...THIS IS A GUILD! A WONDERFUL GUILD OF MAGES!" Robural tried to cheer up the young Wendy. "Really!?" Wendy asked with a smile back on her face."GO OUTSIDE! EVERYONE'S WAITING TO MEET YOU!" Robural told her, as in that very moment, he created the illusionary guild Cait Shelter and all its members.<em>_  
><em>  
>"And so, I created a guild of illusionary companions." Robural explained as the people continued to disappear one by one. "An entire guild...Created for Wendy's sake...!" Lucy was shocked by the lengths he went to for Wendy's happiness. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" Wendy screamed, tears forming as she covered her ears. "USK... NAOKI! YOU CAN'T DISAPPEAR!" She was pleading for this to all be a dream.<p>

"Wendy... Charle... You have no need for imaginary companions." Robural smiled as he pointed to everyone. "You have found yourselves...True companions now." Robural continued, his smile enlarging. "Your future awaits you, this is only the begining." Robural said as he himself began to disappear."MASTER!" Wendy started running toward Robural, not wanting him to disappear.

"Everyone... Thank you so much. Please... **Take care of Wendy and Charle."** Robural stated his final words as he himself disappeared. "MASTER!" Wendy cried out, falling to her knees, and the Cait Shelter guild stamp she had on her shoulder faded away.

"It's always sad to part from those whom you love..." Erza said, walking to Wendy and placing a hand on her shoulder. "But your companions will help bear that sadness." She continued to say with a weak smile on her face, thinking of Jellal.

"Take care of Wendy and Charle...You got it. Happy'll take care of Charle reaaaal well." Haru winked, getting revenge on Happy for his earlier remark. "S-Shut up Haru!" Happy protested, flying around Haru in anger. "How about it?" Erza offered, as Wendy turned around to face her.

**"Come with us. To Fairy Tail."**


	24. Chapter 24- Into the Anima

**-Half a Month after the Symphonia Battles—**

**Note: Skipped over some minor but interesting plot points. Read the manga chaps if you want. Basically a crazy old man gave Haru guys potions and a giant flower predicted everyone's futures.**

"Man...First Alice screwing us up with his potion..Then the future telling island..What else can happen now.." Haru sighed, tired. "Haru..Don't ask that..Just don't..Please..Because then something will definitely happen…" Lucy begged.

Natsu was looking towards the floor, as if depressed about something. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Elie asked him. "Huh? Oh..Well…" Natsu trailed off. "It's been 2 years, huh.." Gray muttered. "Can't believe it's been that long." Erza reminisced.

"What're you guys talking about?" Musica asked. "A very good friend of ours died..It's gonna be the 2 year anniversary soon.." Gray answered. "Lisanna.." Natsu muttered. "Elfman and Mira's little sister..I see.." Musica remembered Elfman's guilt during their fight against Sol, from Phantom Lord.

"Hey, cheer up guys. Don't you remember what the fortune telling flower told us all?" Haru jumped up, smiling. "I'll meet my destiny if I head south..Ruby will draw his sword..Plue, Griff and Happy will wander in a quest of light.."

"I'll have to make a big decision that will influence my entire life.." Musica said. "Elie's not my real name..I will be surrounded by sadness but I can't run away.." Elie said. "Something precious I lost will come back.." Let said, in deep thought.

"Natsu will meet with someone important from his past…Erza will experience something new, that nobody could predict. Lucy will play a big part in an adventure in the future...Wendy will find something that disappeared from her long ago..And Gray will find something he never expected." (Like a shirt maybe?) Haru summed up. He then thought. "Okay my bad..I guess those aren't the best examples I could've used to cheer you guys up with.."

"That's an understatement." Erza bluntly said. "Haru-San.." Wendy laughed nervously. "Hmph." Charle sneered, ignoring Happy who was flying around her. "But hey..Whatever happens..We're all in this together." Haru stated. "Hey..Sorry guys but just for a little while can we stop by Mongolia and visit Lisanna's grave?" Natsu asked. "Of course.." Haru answered. "Hey, where'd Elie go.."

"Right here." Elie answered, wearing nothing but a towel. "Ahhh that was refreshing ." She said, having just taken a shower.

"Ah.." Haru's jaw dropped as Erza covered his eyes, noticing a rapid increase in his temperature. "Elie..You should get dressed.." Lucy told her. "Yeah. Don't you have any shame?" Musica asked, trying to avoid checking out his best friend's girlfriend. The other guys were doing the exact same.

"Eh? But Griff said I'd get really sick if I got dressed too quickly after a shower." She told them, innocently. Erza immediately shot a death glare at Griff. "..I'll kill you!" Haru shouted, grabbing Griff and stretching him as far as he could stretch.

"Tsk Haru..That's not good enough. Use this." Erza handed him a giant Halbert. Griff instantly took a look at it and run away as fast as he could. "COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" Haru yelled, chasing after him with the halberd.

"It is not possible to get sick like that..You may get changed." Let told her, avoiding staring in that general direction. "Really? Great!" Elie ran off to change.

"We should be arriving in Mongolia in about 45 minutes." Musica declared. "Wake up, Elie." Let shook Elie, who was asleep on the couch, hugging Plue. "We're almost there..And why didn't you just sleep in your room?" Let asked. "I was waiting for Haru.." Elie said sleepily, rubbing her eye. "Where is he..?"

"Well after chasing Griff, he's been training..So he's been up there for about 1 and a half hours now." Musica answered. "He seems very determined to defeat Lucia. As expected." Let remarked.

" HAAAA!" Haru was on top of the ship, shirtless and sweaty, panting, swinging his sword around, doing lunges and slashes in every direction as hard and fast as he could. "He's really going at it.." Erza smiled, over-looking Haru train. "He just really wants to protect Elie." Gray chuckled. "If only I could find a guy like that.." Lucy sobbed.

Haru finally collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. "Not bad." Erza complimented, walking over to Haru. "Not yet..I can't win against Lucia if I'm still stuck at this level.." Haru grunted, getting right back to his feet. "Then watch and learn." Erza stepped away from Haru and equipped a sword even bigger and heavier than his, but she swung it with great ease. "You're putting too much force into it. A blade isn't just a blade, it's an extension of your arm. Ease your muscles and let it flow gently. Don't overthink it."

"Erza…Will you…Spar with me?" Haru asked, without a shred of fear, which was amazing considering who he was asking. Even Erza was surprised, because of the fear Haru had usually shown around her, even when casual. "Does he have a death wish!?" Lucy gasped in shock. "Damn..I knew he was determined but still.." Gray was a bit surprised too. "I'm not gonna hold back, so be ready." Erza got ready to fight.

"RAH!" Haru charged her and slashed, but Erza quickly blocked it, holding Haru at bay with the crossing blades. "My dad..Was stronger than us all..And he died in that battle..I have to win this fight..To save this world...I'll put my life on the line!" Haru stated boldly, beginning to over power Erza.

Erza slid back a bit but then held her ground. "Then show me..Show us all that you have that power!" Erza told him, equipping another blade and slashing at Haru who quickly ducked under it and tried to sweep kick Erza, but she just jumped over it.

Erza equipped her BlackWing armor and slashed at Haru with greater power, him blocking it but being forced back. "GGGRRRAAAH!" Haru swung Erza off him and then jumped into the air, coming down on her with a powerful slash.

"Your form is still sloppy." Erza equipped her Soaring armor and dodged the slash easily, slashing at Haru with her increased speed. "Silfarion!" Haru matched her blow for blow, keeping up. "He's fighting on par..With Erza.." Lucy was wide eyed. Their blades crossed at par once more, holding the other at bay.

"Not good enough!" Erza took a cheap shot and kicked Haru in the nuts, then knocked him away with a slash when he winced in pain, now raising a sword to his throat, as he lay on the ground in pain. "Never expect your opponent to fight fair. If you're gonna fight Lucia, he'll do whatever it takes to win." Erza told him. "Ow.." Haru moaned, rubbing his groin.

"Erza wins!" Elie laughed, stepping into their battle ground and grabbing Erza's hand, lifting it up. "Erza is the champion!" She announced cheerfully. "Ah.." Erza was taken by surprise. "When..Did you wake up?" She recovered and asked. "A few minutes ago." Elie answered.

"Tch.." Haru got up, a bit sour, having lost to Erza in front of Elie. "Don't feel bad, Haru. You did well. I just have more experience than you." Erza told him. "It's okay, I'll still be your girlfriend even though you're such a loser~ "Elie teased, kissing his cheek. "W-Whatever.." Haru muttered, easing up.

"We still got a few minutes before we land. Go shower. You stink." Elie told Haru, pinching her nose. "She is right. I smelt you from the other side of the ship." Let told Haru, walking up with Natsu who looked as if he was about to die off the smell.

"Hey..If Elfman was here he'd say 'This is the smell of a man!'" Haru said in his best Elfman voice. "True..But he isn't here. Now go shower before I put you on ice." Gray threatened. "Fine.." Haru stretched and then walked back into the ship for a shower.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with him, Elie? Shower, tend to his injuries…Like that shot to the crotch he took." Musica teased. "Haru and Elie getting naaastyyy~" Happy added. "S-Shut up!" Elie replied, red as a tomato.

"Still though..He's really come along..His shoulders are a lot more broad than they used to be." Elie remarked. "Looks who's checking out her boyfriend." Musica chuckled. "Come on, don't ruin my fun." Elie pouted, making everyone laugh.

Haru, now standing under some running water, had his eyes closed in thought. **"I'm gonna put my life on the line like I said but..I'm not gonna die..I'm gonna survive whatever comes live on..So I can take Elie back to Garage Island with me someday…"** Haru opened his eyes, filled with confidence.

**-After Landing-**

"It's good to be back.." Gray grunted, having an arm wrestling match with Elfman. "Manly.." Elfman responded. "So how far did you guys get now?" Macao asked. "Still 3 Raves." Haru answered. "Not that..The other thing." He winked, grinning like a pervert, nudging Haru. "Oh..None of your business.." Haru told him, Elie elsewhere talking to Levi.

Gajeel stared intensely at Happy and Charle. "Cats..Why am I the only dragon slayer who does not have one..Even the Rave Master has one.." Gajeel muttered, looking at Plue. "I gotta go find one!" Gajeel declared, getting up and walking out of the guild.

Suddenly the bell on top of Fairy Tail started ringing like crazy and an alarm sounded in the town. "What's going on..?" Elie asked. "That sound..NO WAY!" Natsu jumped up, exited. "AYE!" Happy added. "Right on!" Elfman roared. "It can't be.." Gray said.

"Someone wanna fill us in on exactly what the hell is going on.." Musica asked, smoking a cigarette. "GILDARTS IS BACK!" Natsu cheered. "AYE!" Happy added. "Gildarts?" Elie asked. "I've never met him before but he's supposed to be the strongest in Fairy Tail, except for Master." Lucy answered.

"WAIT..STRONGER THAN ERZA AND LAXUS!?" Haru gasped. "A lot stronger." Erza answered. "...WELL IT WAS FUN SEEING YOU ALL!" Haru ran for the door but Musica close lined him. "Relax..I wanna get a look at this guy." Musica said seriously. "He must at least be as strong as that Haja fellow then." Let remarked, also excited to see.

"It's been almost 3 years since he's returned.." Mira stated. "What's he been doing for that long?" Musica asked. "Work. He's been given SS-class quests to do. He completed the 10 year quest. What's even more incredible is..He's taken on the 100 year quest." Mira answered.

"100…years.." Haru got up, rubbing his head. "Even Shiba's quest wasn't that long.." He muttered. "HE'S HERE!" Natsu screamed in delight. A man with shoulder length orange hair, some stubble on his face, and a long black cloak walked into the guild with a sigh.

"GILDARTS! FIGHT WITH ME!" Natsu immediately commanded. "Welcome back." Mira smiled. "So this is Gildarts.." Lucy inspected. "Excuse me miss..I'm sure there was a guild called Fairy Tail somewhere around here.." Gildarts looked around. "It's right here. And it's me, Mirajane." Gildarts took a closer look and a smile formed on his lips that was a cross between Natsu's excited and Happy's stupid.

"AHH MIRAJANE YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT! AND THE GUILD'S BEEN RENEWED TOO!" Gildarts shouted. "..Is he really stronger than Erza.." Haru questioned, quietly. "GILDARTS!" Natsu charged him form behind. "I SAID FIGHT WITH ME!"

"Maybe some other time." With a slight flick of his hand, Gildarts sent Natsu flying into the ceiling, leaving him stuck there. "Gildarts..You're as strong as ever!" Natsu said with a smile. "Well..There are quite a few faces I've never seen before..The guild sure has changed." Gildarts noticed, looking at Haru, Elie, Musica, Let, Wendy & Charle, Lucy, Juvia, and Plue.

"How was the mission?" Makarov asked. "Oh master.." Gildarts paused and then rubbed the back of his head. "GAHAHA! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THAT!" Gildarts laughed, with a slightly more serious smile.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in unison, shocked. "Even Gildarts couldn't.." They said. "I see..So even you couldn't pull it off." Makarov said, rather calmly. "Sorry I left a stain on your name." Gildarts apologized. "No, it's fine. As far as I know, you're the only one ever to come back alive." Makarov stated.

"Anyway, I'm going home. God, I'm tired. Oh yeah Natsu, stop by my place later. I got something for ya." Gildarts said, walking right into a wall, destroying it, and walking out. "Shouldn't you ask him for any information he might have collected on Rave..Or Lucia?" Let asked Haru. "No..Rave will let me find it when the time comes." Haru answered. "Oh hey Let..Wanna come with me to Gildarts' place?" Natsu asked. "If I must." Let answered, walking with Natsu and Happy.

"Wonder what he got me..Maybe some kind of flame from a foreign country…I'll share it with ya, Let." Natsu offered, wondering what it could be. Let nodded. "We shall find out soon." They arrived at their destination. Natsu opened the door. "Yo."

"Ah. Natsu, Happy. Welcome. Oh and who's the new guy?" Gildarts asked. "My name is Let, of the Dragon Race." Let bowed his head a little. "Dragon Race..Cool. Anyway, how's your relationship with Lisanna, Natsu? Come on, don't be shy!" Gildarts chuckled. Let closed his eyes.

"Lisanna died two years ago." Natsu stated, coldly. Gildarts' eyes widened. "S-Seriously? I see…That's why Mira was..Woah..I'm so sorry, Natsu." Gildarts apologized. "If that's all, I'll be going." Natsu turned around to walk away.

"**I met a dragon on my trip." **Gildarts declared, getting their attention immediately. "It wasn't the red one you're looking for though..It was black." Gildarts informed them as Let opened his eyes. "A dragon!? Julia!? No..If it was black then it cannot be her..But it may still belong to Jegan. Where did you see it!?"

"At the sacred mountain of Zonia." Gildarts answered as Natsu got ready to run. "I will accompany you." Let also got ready to run. "What do you both intend to do by going there?" Gildarts asked. "Ask about Igneel and see if Jegan is there!" Natsu answered. "I don't know who this Jegan is but the dragon is no longer there. It is flying around the continent..Maybe the whole world."

"There might still be a clue!" Natsu argued. **"Both of you, look."** Gildarts opened up his cloak to reveal his bandaged body, which now had an artificial arm and leg. Both their eyes widened. "The dragon..Did this to you?" Let asked.

"**In an instant.** It got my left arm, leg, and an organ too. I don't know about Igneel, but this dragon..Was an enemy to humans. **A human cannot defeat it."** Gildarts stated. "That's what dragon slayers are for!" Natsu continued to argue. "I won't try to stop you." Gildarts told him. "..DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled, running off.

"A dragon that strong cannot be controlled by Jegan." Let deducted. "Happy..Let..I want you two to support Natsu. A human can't beat that thing but perhaps another dragon can..One day..When Natsu realizes his true power.." Gildarts trailed off.

"I shall. I swear on the pride of the Dragon Race that I will see to it Natsu achieves his goals…After I achieve mine." Let promised. "Aye!" Happy added. "Good to hear." Gildarts smiled, putting on his cloak.

"Is this rain ever gonna let up.." Lucy muttered, looking out the window. "It's so depressing.." Elie sighed. "It is not Julia's fault." Juvia quickly defended herself. "No-one said it was." Gray told her. "Can't you stop it or something Juvia..I needa train." Haru asked. "Sorry, Juvia can only make rain."

"Damn..Out of luck then."Haru stretched. "I do not mind sparring with you in here." Let offered. "Now now..Nothing's better than a date with a boyfriend on a rainy day." Cana said, readying some barrels of booze.

"IF YOU'RE MEN THEN YOU HAVE TO GET STRONGER! YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT LEVY WITH THAT!?" Elfman roared at the duo. "They don't need to..I can protect Levy-Chan..Right~?" Musica winked at Levy, who blushed and quickly looked away. "Come on, nee-chan." Elfman said as he and Mira left the guild to go to a church.

"HYAH!" Let threw a fist at Haru, who blocked and tried kicking Let, but Let pushed off his leg and jumped back as Haru grinned. "Not bad!" Haru charged Let. "Same to you!" Let charged him as well.

"HAA!" Haru yelled. "RAA!" Let yelled. "STOP!" Elie karate chopped them both, making them hit the ground. "OWWW!" They both shouted together, rubbing their heads. "Like that, Erza-Sensei?" Elie asked her teacher with a grin. "Very good. But you still need to work on a glare." Erza answered, throwing Elie a cookie. "My training is coming along too!" Elie giggled, catching the cookie in her mouth.

"Ah.." Haru's stomach grumbled, getting everyone's attention. "I'm so hungry.." He rubbed his stomach. "Got any more of those cookies, Erza?" He asked. "No..I gave Elie the last one." Erza answered. Haru looked at Elie and the cookie in her mouth, drooling.

"Give it." Haru ordered. "Catch me if you can!" Elie laughed, running away. "Get back here!" Haru chased her with a smile, soon grabbing her. "How about we half it?" He smiled, biting on the half of the cookie outside of Elie's mouth. Soon, their lips touched and they kissed. "Aweeee!" The guild members commented, as they pulled away, blushing while laughing awkwardly.

"They're so cute together..If only Bisca and I.." Alzack thought. "Now, let's go cuddle." Elie giggled, dragging the helpless Haru away, who was conflicted about whether to train or cuddle. "She's so brave..If only Alzack could.." Bisca thought. They both realized they were suddenly standing right next to each other. They looked away, blushing. Haru noticed.

"ALZAAAACK! YOU REMEMBER OUR DEAL, RIGHT!?" Haru yelled, charging Alzack. "What deal?" Bisca asked. "NOTHING!" Alzack replied quickly, tackling Haru and covering up his mouth. "I know man, I remember! I just need to find the right timing.." He whispered to Haru, who was giving muffled yells. "You're still a kid..Adult romance is a bit more tricky." Alzack told him, receiving a bite on his hand in return. "OW!"Alzack lifted his hand.

"You should hurry up...Gray and Juvia are taking things way too slow..You're my best option for a double dating partner." Haru whispered. "..Since when did you know about this stuff?" Musica asked, overhearing everything. "MUSICA!" They both yelped together. "How much did you hear.." Alzack asked. "Bout everything.." Musica chuckled. "But nothing I didn't already have guessed."

"Elie taught me..She said it'd be nice to have another couple besides us.." Haru answered as Musica smirked. "You should've just told me..Let's see.." Musica began scanning the room. "Erza..Lucy..Cana..Levy..Mira..Ah wait. I got another girl I need to deal with first." Musica sighed, thinking about the red head who almost killed him in Symphonia.

The door slammed open as Wendy came running in, with a face of terror and horror "EVERYONE! WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" She screamed. But she was too late. By the time she got everyone's attention…Things had gone white. In an instant, the guild along with the other buildings were sucked into a twister, leaving nothing but a wasteland behind.

"No..The town..The guild.." Wendy cried. "Man..What just happened.." Haru winced, getting up while rubbing his head. "Are you okay Eli-…Elie?" Haru looked around, Elie was nowhere in sight. "ELIE!?" He yelled into the wasteland, receiving no answer.

"It's not just her..The 3 of us are the only ones left.." Musica inspected, looking around to see only Haru, Wendy, and himself. Suddenly Natsu's head popped out of the ground. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled. "I do not know." Let answered, appearing out of thin air with Happy and Charle. "I scanned the area..We are the ones left."

"Where is everyone!? We should be on guard, guys!" Haru reached for his sword but it was not there. "..What the.." Haru looked around. "Have you guys seen my sword!? I could've sworn it was on my back a few minutes ago.."

"Looks like because of the special magic that dragon slayers use..And the fact you 3 are unable to use magic..You were saved. But your sword, being a magical sword, was sucked up..and erased into the Anima." Charle explained, being grabbed by Haru. "What do you mean erased!? They can't be gone!" Wendy grabbed onto Haru. "Please calm down!"

"Kuh.." Haru let Charle go. "Everyone..Can't just be dead like that.." He pleaded. "They might not be dead. The anima we just saw is a gateway..To the Edolas world." Charle informed them. "Do you know something about all this?" Wendy asked her partner. "I..Came from Edolas. And so did the male cat."

"Happy and you both?" Let asked, looking at Happy. "Yes. Edolas is a world separate from this one. It's starting to lose it's magic." Charle told them, receiving questioning looks from everyone. "Unlike this world which is plentiful for magic, Edolas has a limited supply. So the King of Edolas, Faust, devised a plan to absorb this world and its magic."

"What's with all these bad guys being kings?" Natsu asked. "Is there a way to get into that world?" Musica asked. "Yes.." Charle answered. "Then that's that. We just have to go there and get everyone back." Haru said confidently, pounding his fist into his palm. "But..There is only one way to get in there.." Charle told them.

"So? We got our stories more or less straightened out..Let's go." Haru said. "NOTHING IS STRAIGHTENED OUT! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!?" Charle screamed at him.

"..You have one scary girlfriend…" Musica whispered to Happy. "She's not my girlfriend! But Charle..Why can't I remember any of this?" Happy asked her. "Figure that out yourself. The most I'll say is this is happening because of us, but it is not fully related to the Anima." Charle told him coldly.

"Who cares who's fault this is!? That Faust guy is in charge right!? Let's go there and beat him up!" Haru said, popping his knuckles. "Took the words right out of my mouth.." Natsu grinned. "Couldn't say it any better myself." Musica chuckled. "I am ready to do battle." Let told them.

"Alright, but I cannot guarantee that they will be saved. I can't even guarantee that we will make it back to this world." Charle warned them. "If my friends aren't here then what's the point of staying?" Natsu asked. "We'll figure that part out **AFTER** we save everyone and pay this king a visit!" Haru grinned.

"Alright." Charle gave in. "But there is still a problem. The male cat and I can only carry one person each." Happy nodded with an "Aye!".

"Hm..That is a problem..Oh wait...The anima only sucked up things IN the town, right?" Musica asked, donning an idea. Charle nodded. "What do you mean, Musica-San?" Wendy asked. "I mean, what did we use to get here in the first place?" He asked. "I'm sticking with Happy." Natsu told him.

Wendy gasped, realizing what he meant. "The aircraft!" Musica smiled. "Bingo." Natsu got ready to hurl just from the thought of it. "Yep. Sticking with Happy." Natsu shuddered at the possibility of motion sickness. "Get there however you wish, but first you must promise me something." Charle demanded. Everyone looked to her.

"If the male cat or I do something to betray you..**You must kill us without hesitation."** She said calmly, Wendy's jaw dropped. "What!?" Haru asked. "Isn't that a little extreme…" Musica argued. "Understood?" She asked.

"You have my word." Let told her. "Let!" Haru shouted at him. "Can't you see? She is serious with this request. The least we can do is abide by it, if the time comes." He answered. "..You do whatever you want, but I'm not killing anyone. Especially not my friends." Haru replied.

"Chill out guys..This is all a what if scenario..It's not like they're planning to betray us..Right? " Musica asked the pair of nekos. "I do not know." Charle responded. "I'd never betray Natsu!" Happy declared. "Of course you won't!" Natsu backed him up.

"Now, if we're done with all the heavy talk, shall we go kick some ass?" Musica grinned. "LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed onto Happy, as Wendy did with Charle. Musica and Haru boarded the air craft.

"**TO SAVE EVERYONE…WE'RE GOING TO EDOLAS!"**


	25. Chapter 25-Extreme Backup

Floating islands and a completely strange landscape were all any of our heroes could see once they passed through the Anima. "..This is Edolas.." Charle told them. "My home.." Happy gasped. "Bleh.." Natsu was about to throw up, as usual, due to the turbulence of the portal.

"It reminds me of my home world." Let remarked. "Well, let's hope the ladies here aren't dragonic. Haha." Musica laughed. "Are you mocking my race?" Let asked. "What if I am?" Musica smirked.

"I feel weird.." Wendy noticed. "It's probably because you can't use your magic freely here. Plus Haru doesn't have his sword. The only ones who aren't limited right now are Let and Musica." Charle explained, turning around to see Let and Musica about to throw down.

"Enough goofing off!" She yelled at them. "Hurry up and land this thing somewhere safe so we can get off! We'll have to travel by foot." They all nodded. "Land this thing, guys." Musica told his gang, who also nodded and brought the ship down to a safe land. "FINALLY!" Natsu yelled, weakly.

"So, any idea on where we start?" Haru asked. "Let's start by getting some disguises." Charle answered, opening the door to a clothing storage room they happened to land by. "There sure is a lot of stuff in here..." Musica examined. "Just get dressed." Charle commanded.

After a few minutes, they all got out of the room. Charle was dressed in an Egyptian dress, Natsu was wearing a simple cloak over his head, Happy was wearing a mask and a cape, and Wendy was finishing tying her hair into pigtails, wearing a skirt with a red shirt and an orange ribbon.

On the Rave Master Side, Haru had found himself a white navy uniform along with the hat. Ironically, Musica was dressed as a Police Officer, and Let was dressed as a Firefighter. "This is so uncomfy.." Musica squirmed. "I kinda like it." Haru said, looking at himself in a mirror. "You only like it because you think Elie will love it." Let said accurately, making Haru blush.

"Hmm.." Natsu ignored them and sniffed around. "Hey guys.." He got their attention as he walked forward and looked down a hill. "I FOUND IT!" He yelled, looking at a building somewhat resembling their guild. "IT'S FAIRY TAIL! ITS LOOK CHANGED A BIT BUT IT DEFINETLY IS!" He yelled as he sprinted down the hill, followed by the others.

Natsu and Happy put their faces to the window and saw their comrades inside the guild and were about to yell in joy, but Charle quickly pushed their heads down. "Shush! This looks suspicious!" She was right. Everyone was dressed in different clothes, much opposite to their usual. For example, Juvia was wearing a small hat, a tied off tight shirt, and a mini skirt, while Gray was wearing multiple layers of clothing. He was following Juvia around, completely opposite to the usual.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" A voice came from behind them. It was Lucy. Except it wasn't. The attitude and outfit was completely different. "What're you snooping around for?" She asked the confused gang. "What do you mean, Lucy?" Haru asked.

"You..HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? Lucy tried kicking Haru but he quickly ducked and made her kick down the door, which he then jumped behind, now inside the guild.

"Who the hell are you!?" Jet yelled. "Huh..It's me..Haru, remember?" Haru told them. "Ah forget it..Is Elie here?" He asked. He heard someone stand up to the left of him and he looked to see Elie. But just like the others her appearance was different. She was wearing a full sleeve shirt with sweat pants and tennis shoes.

"You know this guy, Elie?" Droy asked her. "No..I don't." Elie responded, analyzing Haru. "What..Hehe..Stop joking guys!" Haru laughed, but when he realized no-one else was, his grin faded and he looked at everyone.

"Do you..Really not remember who I am?" Haru asked her. "Can't say that I do." She answered him. "I..Haru..Remember!? Haru Glory! We met at those dog races when you helped me save Plue!" Plue puuuun'd to this. "You've been travelling with me ever since..I'm your boyfriend, remember? The Rave Master!"

"Boyfriend?" Elie asked. "Yeah..Remember now? Since a few months ago.." Haru explained. "Ahahahaha!" Elie broke out into cruel laughter. "This guy's off his rocker." Jet concluded. "Such a stalker he actually believes they're dating!" Droy chuckled.

"I'm sorry pal, but I have no clue who you are! I'm not your girlfriend! I would never date anyone so UGLY!" She continued to laugh. Haru's jaw dropped in defeat, too surprised for words.

"Being a little too cruel, don't you think, Elie?" Musica asked from behind Haru. "Oh, I didn't see you come in, Musica!" Elie smiled at him. "You know him?" Let asked. "Let?..Of course I know my best friend!" Elie answered. "Looks like she knows you to-WAAAIT BEST FRIEND!?" Musica yelled in surprise.

"Charle..What's going on..Why is everyone acting so different!?" Haru asked the cat. "Remember what I said about Edolas being a separate realm from ours? Perhaps an alternate dimension. Perhaps these are opposite replicas of our lost friends." Charle concluded.

"Grah.." Haru sighed and pet Plue, who ate his trademark lollipop. "Oh, you have one of those too?" Elie asked as she pointed to the bar stand. There, a Plue was sitting. This Plue was having a glass of Vodka and it was wearing a leather jacket. It had scars and a mean look on its face.

"Puuun?" The regular Plue inquired. The Edolas Plue jumped off the bar and lit a cigarette into his mouth. It eyed Plue for a moment before tackling it. "AAAH! DON'T ATTACK PLUE!" Haru ripped the angry Plue off. "PUUUUUN!" It turned around and stabbed him in between the eyes with his nose before jumping off and returning to the bar stand.

"We're baaaaaack~~~" A voice called in a light, yet familiar tone from the broken down door. Our heroes turned around to see..Musica accompanied by Let. Except this Musica had no piercings and this Let was very scrawny and was wearing glasses.

Everyone in the guild was surprised. They were looking at two different pairs of Musicas and Lets. "Oooh...Who might this sexy devil be~?" The Edolas Musica asked, looking at the normal Musica with a weird look. "You look like you could be my twin!" Musica immediately got on guard.

"Oh.." He turned his attention to Haru. "I've never seen you around before!" He closed in. "Aren't you just the cuuutest thing? How about I take you out to dinner sometime?" He asked with a wink. "GWAAAAAH!" Haru yelled. "HE'S ACTING EXACTLY LIKE MUSICA..EXCEPT TO THE WRONG GENDER!"

"Aw. Was that a no?" The Edolas Musica asked with tears in his eyes. "STOP IT! CHANGE YOUR FACE! NOW!" Musica yelled at his counter-part. "Mmm? Is there a problem?" Edolas Musica asked with a shine, sparkling.

"Hell yeah! I can't go around flirting with the girls if they all think I'm into..Into..Men!" He yelled. "SO CHANGE YOUR FACE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" He demanded, as Edolas Musica jumped behind Elie, which was now obvious why they were best friends.

"Come on guys..Violence is not the answer! Let's talk out our differences in a peaceful way!" The Edolas Let intervened. "My counterpart..Let me test your strength. Think fast! " Let threw a punch. "Huh?"

The Edolas Let turned around and got struck square in the face and was knocked through the open space where the door should've been. He hit the ground, unconscious and glasses broken. "..Should've known it." Let blew his fist.

"The differences are like night and day." Wendy stated. "Aye!" Happy added. "Wait wait wait! Why doesn't anyone remember who I am? Is there no Edolas version of me in this world?" Haru asked, a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"The opposite version of you would be Lucia, whom we already have in our world. This world does not need another. You should be happy there is no Edolas version of you here, or we'd have a lot of trouble. Especially if those two Lucias met somehow."

"I guess you're righ-..Wait..If there WAS a Lucia here..Would he and Elie be dating?" He stopped to think of this possibility. "…LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM LET ME AT HIM!" Haru yelled in pure fury. "Calm down Haru-San! It's all in your head! Stop thinking about it! Happy thoughts!" Wendy told him. Haru sighed, calming down. "Right..Elie..Bathtub.." Haru thought.

He then fell to the ground, dizzy and mouth foaming like before. "He actually is pretty perverted now…Guess Gray's rubbing off on him." Musica laughed. "Yeah. Blame Gray." Let said.

"Did he just faint? Is he okay?" A soft, unknown voiced asked as everyone turned their attention to see a girl standing by the broken door. She wasn't short or tall, and was skinny. Her hair was the exact same color as Elfman's, and her face resembled Mira's.

"No way.." Happy's jaw dropped. "L…Lisanna…" Natsu's eyes widened as small tears formed in his eyes. "LISANNA!" They both screamed, jumping at her. Lisanna screamed in shock as Lucy kicked them both away.

"Wait..Lisanna? Isn't that Mira's and Elfman's little sister? Didn't she..?" Musica trailed off. "I guess she survived in this world?" Let answered.

"Guess we should tell THEM what's going on…" Charle trailed off, looking at the confused Guild.

**-After Some Time, After the Explanations and the Fairy Hunter Attack as well as the Royal Army Meeting with the King, our gang set out again for the Royal City.-**

Natsu was chasing a frog as the others followed behind him, Haru sulking. "Chin up, Haru. That was not your Elie. Her words mean little to nothing." Let comforted him. "Yeah..I guess your right..Now try to cheer Musica up." Haru said, as Let looked at the also sulking Musica. "Gay..I can't believe it..The Edolas me is gay.."

"RAAAAH!" Natsu dived at the frog but bounced off the belly of another frog. Only this one..Was a giant. It croaked and went for a stomp. "IT'S ATTACKING!" Happy yelled in panic. "Let's go!" Haru reached for his blade but cupped nothing but air, remembering his blade was gone.

"I got it! Fire Dragon's.." Natsu got ready to attack, but no fire formed as everyone looked confused. "Oh crap..RUN!" Natsu turned tail and ran for his life, and the others followed his example. However, the frog was faster.

"HYAH!" Suddenly Edolas Lucy jumped up behind the frog and began whipping it. "AH! IT'S SCARY LUCY!" Happy yelled, still in a panic. "Me too!" Edolas Elie smiled. "Haha! Sucks to be you, Haru!" Musica laughed with a smug look on his face. "Greetings!" Edolas Musica called out from behind the two girls, still sparkling. Musica got into fetal position and began rocking back and forth. "I am also here" Edolas Let declared, wearing new glasses that covered a black eye.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO ADD THE SCARY!" Lucy roared. "WAAAAH!" Happy cried out. "I think I preffered the huge ass frog…" Musica said, getting up. "The frog's just the start. There are plenty of dangers out here. So me and Elie came to protect you. And Musica..Well..You know." Edolas Musica winked at all the guys, shining even more brightly.

"Taken." Haru told him immediately. "Not human." Let responded. "Pretty sure it'd be some deformed version of incest in our case." Musica choked down some vomit.

"Is that so..?" Edolas Musica sounded disappointed. "But then that leaves you.." Edolas Musica smiled at Natsu. "Gah! Stay away! Or I'll burn you! FIRE DRAGON'S..Oh yeah..Can't.." Natsu remembered. "He's been crushing on a girl too, just won't admit it." Musica informed his counter part.

"Anyway, let's make some tracks. It'll be suicide for you guys to go without any source of magic." Lucy told them as they picked up their pace again, making it into the town.

"Finally..A Breather.." Haru sighed in relief. "LOOK! THERE THEY ARE! BLOCK ALL THE EXITS!" Guards yelled, running up to the group. "The Royal Army!" Edo Lucy gasped. "Spoke too soon.." Haru sighed again.

"Is it okay to beat them down?" Musica asked. "Allow me." Let stepped forward, and breathed fire at them. The guards quickly raised their magical shields to block, but the fire went right through them, fore it was not magic.

"GET THEM!" More guards rushed in to help. "I got em." Musica quickly charged them and spun around them, tying them up with his silver in the process. Haru and Natsu were just beating them with their fists.

"Wow..You guys are crazy…You already beat them all.." Edo Lucy was surprised they did so much without any of their magic. "Meh, they're okay." Elie wasn't that impressed. "Fabulous!" Edolas Musica clapped. Edolas Let was taking notes.

"Wait a minute..If we had some money, couldn't we just get a ride?" Haru asked. "But where do you plan on getting the money?" Elie asked.

"You." Haru replied. "I am not gonna sell my body." Elie replied. "No..Go to the casino and make some dough." Haru corrected. "Me? Casino? Are you kidding me?" Elie laughed. "You really don't know her..She's lost more money than boyfriends..And that's a lot." Edolas Lucy told him.

"Definitely not my Elie then..Hold on. Elie. Do you remember your past?" Haru asked her. "My past? Yeah. I grew up in a small house with two loving parents. Then I got bored and moved out, then I joined Fairy Tail." Elie answered. "So she doesn't have etherion.." Haru muttered. "Did you say something?" Lucy asked. "No! Nothing at all!" Haru laughed nervously.

"Well if you want a ride then.." E. Lucy started but was cut off by the rev of an engine as a car with the crest of Fairy Tail came speeding in, coming to a stop in front of them and opening its doors. "AH! He's here!" smiled. "Who, exactly?" Let asked.

"Fairy Tail's fastest." The driver removed his goggles. "Fireball Natsu." Edolas Natsu smiled. The real Natsu looked him dead in the eyes…and then almost hurled. "Just thinking about driving like that all the time..Ugh.."

"Sorry Natsu…!" Musica kicked Natsu into the car as everyone else jumped in after him as E. Natsu drove off.

"This is as far as I can take you." informed them as he came to a stop in front of a city. "This is the Royal City. Your friends are probably somewhere inside."

"Thanks, Natsu." Haru said as they all got out, Natsu having to be pulled out because he couldn't even move from panic of puking. "I'm gonna get you for that Musica…Hm?" Natsu looked back into the car, as all of their Edolas companions were still sitting inside. "Aren't you guys coming…?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, but this is all we can do. If you have to fight the royal army to save your friends…You're gonna have to do it yourselves. We don't wanna get involved in that. The army is after us as it is." told them.

"Is that so…I see." Haru gave them a smile. "Thanks for everything you've done for us so far. Take care of yourselves, alright? You might not be the same as the comrades we're trying to save, but we still think of you as friends." His words seemed a little more focused on than anyone else.

"Are you…Really going to fight the Royal Army?" asked. "We're here to get our friends back. To do that, we'll fight whoever we have to. We will definitely beat them. That'll help you guys out too, right?" Natsu grinned. "Later." They all turned around and began walking away. "Be careful on your way back." Haru gave them a wave, leaving them stunned.

"Can they really do it..?" asked. "If anyone can..I do believe it's them.." answered. just looked as they walked away as continued to take notes. "Let's hope so." E. Musica added.

**-Faust's Castle—**

"Reporting back, your majesty." A voice called to Faust as he sat on his throne. The familiar voice belonged to a certain scarlet haired warrior. It was Edolas Erza. "Ah, you've returned, Knightwalker." Faust acknowledged.

"Yes sir. How is the extraction of magic from the lacrima we got from Earthland?" She asked. "It's still going slow. However…" Faust trailed off as Knightwalker looked up. "We have captured the dragon slayers and their companions thanks to the help of the Exceed."

"So the cats have done their job right then?" Knightwalker asked, referring to Happy and Charle. "Yes…But I can't shake the feeling that these friends of theirs, also from Earthland, might cause some unwanted trouble. So I took the liberty of hiring some of my own Earthland forces." Faust smiled as he motioned for the two people he was talking about to come forward.

"Allow me to introduce to you, two of the most heinous criminals in Earthland history. Pumpkin Doryu and Onigami Ogre." Faust introduced as two large men came forward. Ogre, was taller, fatter, and looked just as his name implied. Doryu was tall, but didn't look so compared to Ogre. He was slender, and his head was covered in a pumpkin mask.

"Hehahah. It's a pleasure." Ogre chuckled. "Making such easy money…Plus we get to test the pieces of Sinclaire we got." He added. "Yes, money will be no object once we get all that magic. Are we clear on your orders?" Faust asked. Doryu nodded.

"**Killing the Rave Master, his comrades, and anyone else who interferes. Simple." **


	26. Chapter 26- The Fall of Titania

"My…Mission was to kill Natsu?" Happy asked, a look of horror and shock on his face. "Originally. But it simply changed to bring him here. Same with her as well." The black Exceed answered.

"No…You're wrong.." Charle fell to her knees, holding her head. "We came here by our own will..To save everyone.." Tears fell from her eyes as a look of pure agony came to her face. "You were subconsciously carrying out the mission." The Exceed answered.

"I wanted to protect Wendy because I care for her.." Charle sobbed. "That was nothing more than a delusion. All your actions were-"

"WE'RE NOT YOUR PUPPETS!" Happy screamed, tears also falling from his eyes. "WE ARE..FAIRY TAIL MAGES!" Wings sprouted from Happy's back as he grabbed Charle and took off. "WE BROUGHT THEM HERE OURSELVES…AND WE'RE GONNA SAVE THEM OURSELVES!"

"Male Ca-..Happy…Yeah!" Charle wiped the tears from her eyes and also sprouted wings, flying alongside Happy as the two sped off.

"Shit, I can't believe they captured Natsu and Wendy!" Musica grunted, running beside Haru and Let. "This kingdom is full of cowards." Let stated. Haru suddenly came to a stop, making Musica and Let do so as well. They were standing before 3 routes.

"Can you smell anything, Let?" Haru asked as Let sniffed and then nodded a no. "Guess we split up then." Haru stated. "Did you forget your weaponless, Mr. Hero? If a big shot finds you, it's goodbye Rave Master." Musica told him.

"Don't worry about me. I can kind of sense Rave through that door…Rave will guide and protect me. We can't afford to be scared and waste time." Haru smiled. "I'll see you guys later." He said before running through the center route.

"No reasoning with the guy.." Musica sighed, running to the left. "I learned that long ago." Let said, running to the right.

**-Haru Path—**

"Where are you…" Haru looked around, continuing to dash. "KYAAH!" He heard a scream nearby. "That's..ELIE!" He yelled, sprinting towards the voice.

"Not so fast." Haru's path was cut off by Knightwalker. "ERZA!?" Haru yelled. "I presume you are the Rave Master? Looks like I'll have to do Doryu's job for him." Knightwalker drew her spear.

"You're not Earthland Erza huh…Wait..Doryu is here!?" Haru shouted. "You don't have to worry about him. You'll be dead before you even see him." She smiled. "Erza wouldn't attack those who were unarmed.."

"Too bad for you, I love to see people suffer." Knightwalker charged Haru, lunging with her spear. "Crap!" Haru quickly sidestepped, avoiding it, but Knightwalker appeared in front of him and delivered a quick knee to his gut.

"Guh!" Haru grunted before receiving an elbow to the jaw, being sent flying back. "Damn..You might not be her, but you're just as scary." He gave a slight smile. "I will take that as a compliment." Knightwalker spun her spear, charging him once more.

She threw a kick, which Haru blocked with his arm. She threw a punch, which Haru moved his head to dodge. "Got you!" With her free hand she swung her spear, cutting Haru's ribs. She then did a half spin and used her free leg to kick him in the wound.

"AH!" Haru yelled in pain, stumbling back. "It's over!" Knightwalker declared, going in for the kill. "HARU!" Haru heard a voice call his name as he saw a sword fly through the air. It was his sword. "Heh!" He grinned, catching Eisenmeteor and swinging it.

His slash met Knightwalker's spear, the impact breaking some of the ground below. They held each other at bay before jumping away to create distance. "You blocked me..That sword..How..?" Knightwalker looked to see who delivered the blade.

"I definitely don't like this Erza." Elie stuck her tongue out at Knightwalker. "Nice job, Elie." Haru stretched. "Now I can fight back." He smiled. "Yeah. I kept your sword safe with me for you! So kick her ass!" Elie told him. "You bet..By the way.." Haru started. "Hm?" Elie asked.

"I changed out of it, but I got a costume I bet you're gonna love when this is all over." Haru gave a somewhat cocky and perverted smile, before charging at Knightwalker and crossing blades once more. "Oh, and I take back what I said earlier..The other Erza is still definitely scarier!" He mocked as Knightwalker grimaced.

**-Erza Location—**

Erza stood in front of a large door, thinking deeply. "I can feel an immense power from behind here..I must move forward." She said. "Yeah, poyo!" Ruby, suddenly appearing beside her, agreed. "When'd you get here..?" She asked.

"I've been here the whole time, poyo! I was just hiding because I was afraid to go inside alone! But with someone strong like you here, I'm not scared anymore, poyo!" Ruby answered as Erza sighed, then smiled. "You sure you want to go in?" She asked. "Mhm, poyo!" Ruby answered, before pushing the door open, walking into the dimly lit room. Sitting on a throne of sorts, was none other than Pumpkin Doryu.

"Welcome, beings of light." He spoke. "I've come here to defeat you." Erza raised her blade. "Defeat me? I have yet to ever lose a battle. The closest I've come was a draw against DC's former King." Doryu told her. "We defeated him." Erza smiled.

"Yes, but not without the help of Gale Glory, who is gone now. What a waste, protecting that little brat." Doryu said coldly, making Erza glare at him. "Now that I have reached the peak of my darkness, I have surpassed both King and Gale Glory. You don't stand a chance." Doryu removed his DB, Vampire, from his pocket. "Be erased." He said, as suddenly parts of Erza's body began to disappear, leaving her looking like Swiss cheese.

"What's going on..!?" Erza said in shock. "Erza! It's an illusion! Your body won't get swallowed up until the very end, it's just a trick to scare you into not attacking, poyo!" Ruby yelled as Erza equipped her Flight armor, the cheetah print, and dashed forward, regaining her body.

"Ruby..So you remember my techniques…" Doryu commented as he dodged each and every slash Erza threw at him, with minimal effort. "How about this..!" Erza equipped her Heaven Wheel armor and launched several blades at Doryu, who again swiftly dodged each one through the gaps.

"Got you!" Erza quickly rushed him while he dodged the last one, and lunged with a powerful two handed slash. "It's pointless." Doryu gave a slight sigh, lifting up a single finger that stopped Erza's slash in its tracks. "No way.." Erza gasped in disbelief.

"Do you see now, how outclassed you ar-" Doryu eye's widened as he jumped away, barely managing to avoid Erza lopping his head off with her Telekinesis, using the swords from before to attack him while he was distracted.

"Too bad, Fairy Tail mages don't know the meaning of outclassed." Erza smirked as Doryu's pumpkin helmet was cut up into pieces, falling to the ground. "You got him Erza, poyo!" Ruby cheered. "Don't get cocky just because you destroyed a piece of my outfit…You're nothing compared to me." Doryu lifted his hand, as a large, pitch black sword appeared in it.

"The Sword of Darkness." Doryu declared. "Watch out Erza, that sword has black magic in it, poyo!" Ruby warned her. "I see.." Erza said, equipping her blackwing armor. "Watch carefully, Ruby.." Doryu reached into his pocket and pulled out a feather, tossing it sky high. "This battle will be over before that feather reaches the ground." He declared.

"Don't look down on Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted, charging forward with great speed and slashing Doryu…Only to have a wound be dealt to her own back, as she staggered but regained her balance. "When did he-" Erza turned around to face him, but he was already gone. "Slow." Doryu stated, already several feet behind Erza, as a wound appeared across her stomach.

"Gah!" Erza coughed up blood, falling to her knees. "I'll take your weakness and fill it with terror. And those filled with terror shall fall into a sea of darkness. I will drown the whole world in such a sea. And I must kill you all to do so. You're too bright." Doryu told her.

"Go to hell!" Erza equipped her purgatory armor and slashed forward with a massive blade, but with a mere swing of his arm, Doryu shattered the blade into pieces. "Well? What will you do now?" He asked. Erza took a deep breath and exhaled, regaining her cool. "I won't get caught up in your pace.." She equipped her katana, chest bandages, and fire coloured pants, now in her samurai outfit.

"This is a battle I must win!" Erza charged him again, faster, and slashed again with all her might. "You just don't get it." Doryu stood completely still as the slash connected with his neck…But didn't pierce. "How.." Erza's eyes widened. "YOU go to hell." Doryu slashed her several times in the same second, as her body broke out in several wounds.

"The power of my DB, Vampire…Allows me to control Gravity. It doesn't matter how fast or strong you are. I can simply slow you down and erase the force behind even your strongest attack. And the high pressure allows me to erase things, which Ruby already knew of." Doryu explained.

"But..You neglected one thing..!" Erza quickly jumped up to slash him, catching him off guard. "That's not all." Doryu told her as she was blasted away by seemingly nothing. "I can repel things as well." He stated as Erza struggled to get up. "And.." He trailed off as Erza's wounds began to bleed more as she screamed. "The wounds dealt by the sword of darkness grow more fatal as the night begins to fall. By the time the full moon rises, you will be dead."

"Doryu…PLEASE STOP, POYO!" Ruby ran to shield Erza, standing in front of her. "Ruby.." She mumbled. "I'll give you all the money you want, just stop, please!" Ruby begged. "No Ruby..He killed your father..You can't give him the money your dad left you.." Erza told him.

"No..I don't care about the money, poyo! NOTHING CAN REPLACE MY FRIENDS! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY OF YOU, POYO!" Ruby screamed, crying. "Very well then. Give me the money, and follow me once more. Admit you made a mistake." Doryu told him.

"I can give you all the money you want, poyo…But..I can't give you my heart." Ruby gave a tearful smile. "I didn't make a mistake. Following these people was the best decision of my life!"

"Then, die." Doryu slashed the ceiling above them, as several chunks of it fell down on Ruby and Erza. "Ruby…Your father would never give money to the bad guys, and he died an honourable death, so you can't give up!" Erza equipped her Adamant armor, the one with the highest defence, and shielded Ruby, leaving them both unharmed as she stood back up.. "So no matter how strong my opponent is, I won't give up either!" She declared, grunting through the pain of her ever worsening wounds.

"**Your petty beliefs.."** Doryu appeared directly behind her. **"Are too stubborn."** He pulled back his sword. **"Now, fall into the darkness."** He stabbed her clear through her chest, piercing her armor through both sides, with little to no effort. Blood gushed from her wounds as the armor shattered and he removed his blade, allowing Erza to collapse to the ground, right as the feather fell beside her.

"NO! ERZA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DORYU!" Ruby screamed, running to the fallen Erza. "Hmph." Doryu ignored him and replaced his sword with a crystal ball. "Friends of the Rave Master.." He started, his voice echoing throughout the entire city and kingdom, getting everyone's attention.

"Listen and listen well! The battle you fight is meaningless! The one known as Titania, who ranks among you as one of the most powerful, has already fallen! She couldn't even wound me! I have taken her life!" He declared, as everyone's faces turned to shock and disbelief.

"She's not breathing, poyo!" Ruby screamed in panic, his voice also being echoed. "Wake up Erza! It's morning, poyo!" Ruby tried to get her to open her eyes. "She was but an example I used to punish you for betraying me, Ruby." Doryu told him.

"Sieg said that I could use magic..If I can, then..I WILL USE IT TO DEFEAT YOU, DORYU!" Ruby sobbed. "Whether it's your dad, you, or these humans..I'm tired of dealing with you low life creatures..Live in luxury, in the afterlife!" Doryu got ready to strike.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE, POYO!" Ruby roared, swinging his bell back and forth as it resonated loudly and then began to glow, turning into a small sword. "Eh?" Both Doryu and Ruby said in surprise, before Doryu recomposed himself and lunged in for the kill.

"I've never used a sword before but..PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Ruby stabbed the sword into the ground as a bright light engulfed the entire room, forcing Doryu back. Once it faded, Doryu was alone in the room. Ruby and Erza were gone.

"What..That truly was magic..They're completely gone..Ruby transported them somewhere I can't even sense.." Doryu said in awe, crushing the crystal ball in his hand. "Damn you.." He growled.

**-Dragon Slayer Trio Location—**

"Do you get it now, puny dragons.." A voice called as Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were looking into the robotic eyes of a big mechanical dragon. Inside it sat Faust, an insane smile on his face. "BEHOLD THE DRAGON KNIGHT! THE POWER OF A KING IS ABSOLUTE! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!"

"Damn it..I'm too drained from the fight with Panther Lilly.." Gajeel said. "Faust said he doesn't consider Mystogun, (revealed to be Edolas Jellal) his son anymore..He attacked his own child, the man who saved me..That's not right!" Wendy was ready to cry.

"Damn it…" Natsu grunted. "This battle is over! As you've heard, one of your comrades has already been killed by Doryu!" Faust laughed. "Shut up!" They all shot back. "Erza's strong.." Gajeel said. "And kind.." Wendy said. "THERE"S NO WAY SHE'S DEAD!" Natsu roared.

"You got that right." Let told them, walking forward onto the battle field. "Let!" They said together. "Another one?" Faust sneered. "Calm down and just try to smell her. It's faint, but there's definitely a scent. She's with Ruby." He stated, as the others began sniffing, and then smiling. "She's alive!" Wendy cheered.

"Let..I can smell another scent..It's.." Natsu trailed off. "I know. He's coming." Let looked to the sky as a large shadow covered them. A large creature flew in the sky, before landing beside Faust. On it, stood a tall swordsman. It was Julia and Jegan.

"Took you long enough to get here..Not that I need any back up." Faust told him. "So you are here in this world as well, Let." Jegan ignored Faust completely and stated this without emotion, as usual. "You bastard…" Natsu took a step forward, but was cut off by Let.

"Jegan..This time I will DESTROY you." Let leaped up, doing a backflip before landing on Julia, in a fighting stance. "You DARE get on Julia's back?!" Jegan asked, completely irked by this. "You have no right to even say her name, you cold hearted monster..This time I WILL free Julia!" Let declared.

"I won't let you. Julia's mine." Jegan declared, drawing his sword. "I won't hand her over to anyone. Especially you!" Jegan told him as Let glared. "Don't ever talk about her as if she's an object, or I will give you a fate far worse than death!" Let growled. "Then show me." Jegan taunted as Let lunged at him.

**-Musica Location—**

"That idiot is gonna get himself killed..Hang in there, Erza! I'm coming!" Musica ran through the corridor as fast as he could. "!" He suddenly jumped to the side, doing a tuck and roll, dodging a silver whip, much like his own. "…Fancy meeting you here…" Musica smiled at the long red haired women who almost killed him in Symphonia.

"I was hoping to run into you again." Reina smiled. "Back to try and kill me again? Musica asked. "Not necessarily. Master Lucia sent me and Jegan to retrieve the two DB's that are here." Reina answered. "Lucia took over DC huh..Just like Sieg said..Wait..Faust has DB's?" Musica asked. "Doryu and Ogre." She answered.

"Doryu!? Crap, that just made things a lot more complicated.." Musica sighed. "Ah, Musica found his girlfriend." Gray chuckled, walking up with Juvia. "Looks like you did too." Musica teased, making Juvia blush. "Anyways, I know Doryu's insanely strong but…I've never heard of Ogre.." Musica told them.

"I feel insulted." A voice laughed, walking into view. It was Ogre, towering over the 4 of them. "Damn..He is tall.." Gray observed. "Musica." Reina called. "Hm?" Musica turned his attention to her.

"He has one of the dark brings I need. As much as I hate to say it..None of us can take him, not unless we work together. We can decide what to do with the dark bring afterwards." She told him. "I think she's right." Gray added. Juvia nodded.

"Aw, look who wants to make some new friends. I knew you weren't the cold hearted bitch you were pretending to be." Musica laughed. "Shut up." She ordered.

Musica gripped his skull. "Well then...Let's get this party started!" He created a spear and jumped out at Ogre. Gray got into his creation stance. Ogre caught the spear by the rod part with his bare hand. "That ain't gonna stop me."

Musica smiled. "Wasn't counting on it!" Several arrows of silver pierced Ogre through the back, as Reina smiled. "I wonder if that will." Using her magic, Juvia created an orb of water to trap Ogre. "Freeze!" Gray froze the orb with his creation magic, trapping Ogre inside. "That was easier than I thought." Juvia commented.

"RAAAH!" Ogre roared, shattering the orb, before swatting all 4 of them away with a swing of his massive arm. "Go back to not talking too much, Juvia. It's bad luck." Gray regained his balance. "Ahh Gray-Sama is mad at me..Juvia must be punished." Juvia agreed, pointing her butt out a little bit. "What do you guys do in your spare time..? And did Reina not just stab the hell out of him?" Musica asked.

Ogre lifted up his shirt, revealing he was completely unharmed. "My DB, Last Physics..Makes me immune to any physical attacks. You can't bruise me. You can't cut me. You can't freeze me. It is the strongest DB." Ogre declared.

"We can't..Hurt him..?" Gray questioned, in shock. "I knew Sinclaire DB's were a lot stronger than regular ones..But not this much.." Musica gulped. "Don't let him scare you!" Reina shouted, sending silver arrows at him again, piercing him with each one.

Ogre smiled, not damaged. "I told you that won't work on me." The silver transformed, wrapping around Ogre's nose and mouth. "But if you can't breathe, you'll die." She smiled as Ogre began to suffocate. "Yeah!" Juvia created another water orb around Ogre, trying to drown him.

"Got you!" Using his own silver rope, Musica snatched Ogre's DB from him. "NOW!" He yelled, as he launched silver spikes at him. Reina created a doll from her silver, which slashed at him with a sword. Gray used his Ice Make Lance, and Juvia used her Water Slicer to send high speed blades of water at him.

The attacks collided with Ogre head on, creating an explosion of dust and smoke. "Did we get him?" Gray asked. "Juvia thinks so." Juvia answered as the debris settles down. "..I agree with Gray..Stay silent Juvia." Musica sighed as he looked at Ogre.

Ogre held a giant gold shield in one hand, and his DB in his other. "When did he take it back!?" Musica looked at his hand, and sure enough, the DB was gone. "Water, Ice, and Silver…None of them can affect a gold claimer!"

"Gold Claimer!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief. "Reina...My master Rize used to tell me about Gold Claimers, but I've never actually seen one. How about you?" Musica asked. "No..But my dad, Glen, also told me about them…" She answered.

"Jose used to speak of them as well." Juvia added. "I think Ul said she fought one..She said they were nearly extinct though, and very few had the skill to manipulate gold anymore.." Gray told them.

"I am the ultimate manipulator, as well as the ultimate shield! GAHAHAH!" Ogre boasted. "We'll see about that." Gray removed his shirt and tossed it aside. "I don't think silver and gold are all that different." Musica taunted.

"Then I'll show you how strong gold really is." Ogre said as the silver walls began turning into gold. "GOLD RUSH!" Gold cannon balls began being fired from the walls. "He can turn silver into gold!?" Reina and Musica both put up silver shields, to block. Gray put up his Ice make Shield. Juvia just turned into water as the balls passed through her.

The ice, and the silver shields began cracking, as Gray, Musica, and Reina, were forced to dodge instead. "Oh, what an interesting body you have. You can't be hurt so easily either." Ogre eyed Juvia. "Juvia is water. Drip drip drop." Juvia said rather seriously.

"Don't get distracted!" Musica charged Ogre with his silver lance and slashed. "Ice make: Sword!" Gray created a sword of ice and slashed Ogre from the opposite side. Ogre stood still, covering those parts of skin with gold as both the ice and the silver shattered. Musica and Gray were shocked that their weapons were broken so easily.

"I don't even need to use my Dark Bring. Do you see now, how far apart gold and silver really are, Silver Claimer?" Ogre asked with a vain grin. "GOLD RUSH!" Ogre attacked again, this time focusing all of them on Reina.

"REINA!" Musica leaped out, pushing her out of the way. He was hit instead, and was sent crashing away, no longer moving. "Musica! Don't worry about other-!" Reina was cut off my gold ropes/chains wrapping all around her body and tying her up.

"MUSICA! REINA!" Gray yelled. "Your turn!" Ogre pulled his fist back and slugged Gray as hard a she could, also sending him flying. "GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed. "Grr..Juvia is boiling now.." Juvia turned red, steaming.

"Just me and the two ladies left. Just the way I like it." Ogre laughed. "WATER BEAM!" Juvia shouted, launching a beam of water at Ogre, with steam rising from it, which still didn't hurt him. "We both can't hurt each other…Only difference is..I don't have to hurt you to win! GOLD SPHERE!" Ogre created a sphere of gold from the walls that formed around Juvia, trapping her.

"WATER JIG SAW!" Juvia attacked from inside the sphere, but to no prevail. The gold wasn't even scratched. "You can't drip through gold. You can't melt the gold with your high temperature water. You have to stay there, and listen to what I do with this sexy lady." Ogre licked his lips as he approached the cuffed Reina, who struggled to break loose, but couldn't.

"Now that I think about it..You said your father's name was Glen, right?" Ogre asked her. "You..Know my father?" She asked, in pain from being constricted by the gold ropes. "Heh..Haha…AHAHAHA!" Ogre laughed loudly. "What's so funny!?" Reina shouted.

"Know your dad!? I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR DAD!" Ogre continued to laugh. "You what!?" Reina's face was one of shock, as it then turned into a glare full of anger and hate. "He was too close to breaking the barrier between silver and gold claiming." Ogre explained with a sickening grin. "Bastard!" She growled. "Yeah, that's the look I want!" Ogre sneered as he ripped her jacket off, leaving her in just a blouse.

"Don't you hate me? That I killed your stupid old dad, ruined your life, and you can do nothing but submit to me right now? Don't you just want to kill me? AHAHA! GOOD! HATE ME EVEN MORE! SUBMISSIVE WOMEN AREN'T FUN!" Ogre screamed. "You're nothing but a scared coward who can't even fight fair against one woman! I'd kill you if you untied me!" Reina promised him.

"..Huh? Coward...!?" Ogre grabbed her by the throat with his massive hand. "I AM THE OGRE KING! THE BRAVEST OF THEM ALL! DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU DUMB BITCH!" Ogre squeezed her throat. "Besides, we're the same, deep down inside."

"I am NOT like you!" Reina argued, struggling to breathe. "You're apart of DC. Your existence alone has ruined the lives of countless people...You just hide behind your past and use it as an excuse while I embrace it! Even now, all you want to do is kill me! You don't care about anyone else!"

"That's not true!" Reina continued to struggle, tears in her eyes. "For so long...I hated this world..And I thought my hate was justified...But Musica showed me, not all people are bad...He was willing to die, just to ease the hate I bared..These people..Who he calls his friends..They're all really nice...Protecting someone who's their enemy..He's shown me I can change and a live worth living!" The tears were now falling down her face.

"**Crying like this..."** A hand reached out and grabbed the gold rope. **"You really are a disgrace to demon card..."** The gold began to crack. **"I'm proud of you!"** Musica ripped the gold apart with his bare hands. **"We can't forgive this pig after hearing that!"** Gray placed his hand on the golden sphere, freezing it.

The heat from Juvia on the inside and the cold from Gray on the outside caused a friction effect, slowly created a small crack in the sphere, but it was enough to let Juvia splash out and regain her shape. "Juvia feels the same way."

"Musica..Your hand!" Reina saw his burnt hand. "Oh..This is nothing.." Musica balled his hand into a fist so she couldn't see his burnt palm. "Heh. Getting hit that hard made my head start thinking again. Even if it's gold, it had the same basic properties as silver. I may not be able to give it shape and claim it yet, but if I add some more strength, I can at least break it down. I was right when I said gold and silver weren't too different." Musica smirked.

"Damn brat, following the footsteps of Glen..Now I have to make sure I kill you all..I can't let another Gold Claimer exist.." Ogre glared. "Reina..I think I know how to beat him…" Musica declared as Reina looked at him in awe. "Really? How?" She asked. "There's only one way.." Musica grinned.

"**The Silver Bond."**


	27. Chapter 27- The Silver Bond

"There's no way we can do that! To combine our powers to such a level, we have to completely trust each other!" Reina told him.

"I know. And I never could've imagined that I would completely trust you like I do. Our regular attacks don't work. And I don't have enough practice with gold to claim it...It's the only option." Musica reasoned. "Silver what now?" Gray asked. "Juvia believes it's a silver claimer move similar to a Unison Raid." Juvia told Gray. "Oh..Yeah, that sounds like it may be worth a shot." He responded.

"I can't.." Reina told him. "Yes you can!" Musica told her. "I CAN'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I TRUSTED ANYBODY!" Reina yelled. Musica grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me you think I'm lying to you when I say that I care for you from the bottom of my heart. If we don't stop him, it's game over not only for us, but for a lot of people. I'm sure you've realized it too…You don't want innocent people to die. Just believe in me. Please!" He pleaded.

"Musica..Men shouldn't be begging so easily." Reina smiled. "Fine. I trust you, partner." Musica sighed in relief. "Don't sass me with our lives on the line." He said, making her giggle.

"Gray-Sama..Can we really do a Unison Raid?" Juvia asked. "Why not? We're allies who care for each other…And our abilities are compatible." Gray reasoned. "Care for each other..Compatible!?" Juvia started to overthink things quickly.

"Ready?" Musica extended his burnt hand to Reina. Reina stared at it for a few seconds before smiling and gently grabbing it, making sure not to hurt his bare skin. "My life is in your hands." She gave a kind smile.

"Here goes nothing." Gray was already holding Juvia's hand, who was doing her best to stay focused. "I don't know what you're planning but it won't work!" Ogre shouted, sending gold bullets at them.

As the couples began their synchronization, their energies picked up, and the attacks were diverted from them. Silver began to coil Musica and Reina's intertwined hands and up their arms. Snow began to fall, lightly covering the ground around them. "What the hell is this!?" Ogre took a step back in fear, sweating. "It won't work! I'm the ultimate shield! I'm invincible!"

"Nobody is invincible by themselves." All 4 of them spoke together. "Only when you can find people you trust, to lean against..That you become strong. Not being able to be hurt doesn't make you invincible. Fighting through the pain together with those precious to you does."

"**SILVER BOND!"** Musica and Reina punched forward with their intertwined hands, releasing a massive shockwave at Ogre, as cold air swarmed around Gray and Juvia. **"UNISON RAID!"** A twister of water formed around them as two ice spikes were launched from it and into Ogre.

Ogre was impaled by the two magical ice spikes, before being hit by the shockwave and being blown into smithereens. There was a massive explosion, and when it cleared, not even his ashes were left. The entire side of that kingdom was completely gone.

"Whew.." Musica collapsed to his knees. "I didn't know it was that strong.." He panted. Gray fell flat on his butt. "I didn't know it was that draining!" Juvia fell onto Gray. "Juvia is exhausted.." She said, blushing, excitement in her voice, despite how tired she was. Reina remained silent, standing.

"You okay, Reina?" Musica got up and dusted himself off. "Musica.." She started. "Yeah?" He asked. **"Thank you."** She pushed her lips against his and gave him a deep kiss. "For teaching me what's really important.." She then pushed him away, and used her silver to knock Gray and Juvia away, right before a violent burst of energy engulfed her body as she screamed in pain.

"REINA!" All 3 of them screamed. "What's going on...! The synchronization.. Oh crap!" Musica gulped. "What's going on, Musica!?" Gray shouted as the energy became worse, almost blowing them away.

"Both our techniques are only meant to be used in dire situations..And even then, only in pairs. But when we used them together, they mixed and we had 4 way synchronization for the briefest of seconds..It imbalanced our power, and put our energy into Reina...It's too much for her body to handle!"

"Then.." Gray trailed off. "Reina-San is.." Juvia trailed off. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I WON'T LET HER DIE FOR US!" Musica tried running to her, fighting against the energy forcibly pushing him back. "...It's okay." Reina said weakly, but loud enough for them to hear. "This is perfect...I'm a woman who sold her soul to DC..I hurt so many people..I lived a despicable life..You guys are good, who protect this world. I can't let you be tarnished by my evil..Being able to die to save you all..Is the only way to atone for my sins.."

"No..You can't.." Musica's eyes widened, like Gray's and Juvia's. "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Musica screamed. "THE ONLY WAY TO ATONE FOR YOUR SINS IS TO LIVE ON!" Gray shouted. "I know how you feel! But it's not too late to make things better!" Juvia yelled, remembering her time with Phantom. The three continued to struggle forward.

"WE USED THE SILVER BOND TOGETHER...I SAID WE'D DIE TOGETHER...I PROMISED!" Musica got close, before hitting the brunt of the power trying to push him back. He couldn't move further, so he extended his burnt hand to her once more. "HURRY! TAKE MY HAND!" He yelled. "It's not your time to die. The world needs you." Reina told him, moving her head side to side.

"You must live on with your friends..You have to protect this world, Musica. All of you. Don't worry about me. But..I really am grateful..Thanks to you..**I was able to fall in love once before I died**." Reina gave another smile, her eyes full of painful tears.

"...I get it now..." Musica's jaw dropped; as he remembered the future predicting flower tell him he would have to make a big decision that will affect the rest of his life. "No.." A look of pure desperation came to Musica's face. If he died trying to help Reina, his friends would eventually fall in battle and die as well. If he didn't risk his life to help, he would have to live with the pain of losing the love of his life without trying to help. Musica closed his eyes, struggling to choose.

He saw Haru. And Elie. And Let. And Sieg. He saw all his friends from Fairy Tail. He saw his deceased Master. He saw his Grandpa. And then they all faded, and as he opened his pained eyes, all he could see was Reina.

'Dad…I wonder…If my life was normal..If I ran into Musica under regular circumstances..What would've happened? I'm a bit older than him, but it doesn't bug either of us…' She closed her eyes, imagining her and Musica walking down a peaceful street, holding hands.

'He's a flirt, but I know he wouldn't cheat on me..' She imagined Musica laughing nervously, giving her a half-hearted excuse with flowers in his hands, as she pouted, but then smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'We'd get married..' She imagined herself giving Musica another kiss on the podium, dressed in a white gown.

'And have kids…' She imagined their family of 4, living together. Reina was cooking as Musica read the newspaper, smoking. Their older daughter had long hair of Musica's colour, and the younger boy had short hair of Reina's color.

"Oh god..Thinking of this stuff now..Really makes me want to live.." The tears fell from her face as she tilted herself back, allowing the energy to take her. **"THEN LIVE!"** Musica roared, grabbing her hand as the energy slowly started to rip his arm apart, but he did not allow the energy to take her away.

"Musica! But..I already told you.." Reina started. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PAST! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID IN DC! I ONLY CARE ABOUT OUR FUTURE! **IF YOU DIE NOW..YOU'LL ONLY ADD TO YOUR SINS BY DESTROYING MY LIFE!"** Musica screamed painfully, tears also running down his face now.

Musica was about to be blown away by the energy when he felt a push on his back. He turned to see Gray holding him up with all his strength. "HAVING TO LIVE WITH YOURSELF AFTER SOMEONE SACRIFICED THEMSELVES FOR YOU..**IS SOMETHING NOBODY SHOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH!"** He yelled thinking of Ul. Juvia helped hold Gray up. "YEAH! YOU'RE OUR NAKAMA NOW!" She declared.

"But..I.." Reina couldn't find the words as she sobbed. **"I NEED YOU REINA! THERE'S NO MEANING IN SAVING THIS WORLD IF I HAVE TO DO IT ON YOUR GRAVE!"** Musica told her as he leaped into the energy, grabbing Reina and embracing her tightly.

The energy imploded, engulfing all 4 of them, as well as the area, creating another huge explosion. The dust took a few minutes to die down, as nothing but rubble remained. After a few seconds, a boulder was knocked aside, to reveal Gray shielding Juvia.

"Gray-Sama.." She said weakly. "You..Okay?" He smiled, falling to the ground beside her, panting, alive and conscious. "Idiot..Juvia is water..She could take care of herself." She told him, ready to cry. "Heheh..Body just moved on its own..But even that would've done a number on you..Where are Musica and Reina.." He asked, as they looked around.

After a few seconds, they heard quiet footsteps, as they turned around to see Musica walking towards them, body battered, clothes torn, and Reina in his arms, not moving. Gray and Juvia looked in agony, silent, like Musica, as he put Reina onto the ground.

"...Don't you...EVER...Do that to me again...Y'Hear?" Musica finally spoke, as Juvia and Gray looked to see Reina's eyes open, as she smiled. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met.." She said weakly, as Gray and Juvia also smiled. "You haven't really met Natsu or Haru." Musica chuckled, as Gray and Juvia nodded.

"Heheha..? What's that..?" Reina nodded to the sky as something fell towards them. "Oh man, what now!?" Gray yelled as the object smashed into the ground, piercing it, creating a small crater. They looked to see a silver lance. Only it was different than the usual one Musica used. It was bigger, and heavier. Its design was different, as it looked far for sophisticated and advanced. It looked stronger. It had a mysterious yet familiar aura around it.

As if on que, a little bit of hail began to fall, as it began being absorbed into Gray and Juvia. "This is..Some of our energy..?" Juvia asked. "Yeah..I feel a bit better.." Gray answered.

"My lance..?" Musica realized his silver skull wasn't around his neck. "But..It feels different..! Reina!?" Musica whipped around to face her. "Your powers...?" He asked, a suspecting look on his face. "They're gone.." She said calmly, as looks of shock came to everyone's face. "I guess our powers fused during that implosion..And that is the result."

"Then..Maybe I can find a way to reverse it and give you your powers back!" Musica offered. "No..I've only used my powers for wrong..They're better off with you.." Reina told him. "But-" Musica was cut off. "Please, Musica." She looked deep into his eyes, showing no regrets, as he sighed and then nodded.

"You really are one hell of a girl.." Musica stepped towards the lance. "That's only one of the reasons I like you so much." Musica slowly reached out for it. "If you want to atone for your sins so bad.." He grabbed it, holding it still for a few seconds before removing it from the ground and lifting it to the sky. "I'll fight for this world with both our powers! Then you have nothing to complain about, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She nodded with a peaceful smile. The lance began to glow as it reverted back into Musica's skull necklace, only now, it had a silver snake coiled around the silver skull. "We'll do it together."

"Okay Romeo, let's get going." Gray gave him a little shove forward. "Juvia, you and Reina stay here, okay?" Gray told them.

"Where are you two going?" Juvia asked. "There's no way what Doryu said was true but…If he really is that strong..We gotta go back the others up and fight him together." Gray told her. "She's not dead. I know it. Now.." Musica looked around at the completely destroyed area with no clear exit. "Which way is even out?"


	28. Chapter 28-Why?

Haru and Knightwalker stood a few meters apart, covered in cuts from each other's weapons."I didn't know the Earthland version of me was so weak. To be beaten so easily." Knightwalker scoffed. "There's no way Erza's dead!" Elie argued. "Yeah! Ruby definitely saved her!" Haru agreed. "Delude yourself all you want if it makes your last few moments alive easier." Knightwalker grinned as her spear began to glow.

"That's a lot like..Wait..That's impossibl-" Haru was cut off by Erza quickly dashing past him and cutting his side. "Silfolion." She finished, wielding a new spear. "No way..That's exactly like Haru's Silfarion.." Elie commented in awe.

"What the hell..?" Haru rubbed his wound. "How can you use those powers!? A DB!?" Haru shouted at her. "Heh. I have no need for such useless tools when I have my own strength. How can I use this power? Because it is mine." Knightwalker answered.

"I guess Rave doesn't apply in this world..Heh." Haru smiled. "What's so funny?" Knightwalker asked, irritated at his laugh. "Even if we have the same powers, if I'm the only one being guided by Rave, I have the advantage." Haru's sword transformed as well as he dissapeared, and reappeared above Knightwalker with a slash.

"!" Knightwalker grunted as she blocked the swift slash and then was shocked at the resemblance between their weapons. "MEL FORCE!" She yelled, knocking Haru away with a tornado as he hit a wall, making it crumble.

"I understand what you meant now. We have similar powers." She deduced, as Haru stood up. "Not similar. The exact same." Haru's sword began to glow, as Knightwalker's did as she jumped out at him. "EXPLOSION!" They both shouted, swinging their blades. There was a massive explosion, which destroyed part of the room and sent them both flying away, with their sword in Rune Save form, absorbing the impacts.

They grinded on the ground before both reequipping Silfarion and charging each other. They disappeared and reappeared all around the room, exchanging blows, parrying each other, evenly matched. They jumped away from one another, panting.

Knightwalker dashed at him and slashed, as he raised his guard to block. "Got you!" She quickly changed her motion, aiming to kick him in his man parts. "Not this time!" Haru caught her foot and threw her off him, smiling. "Earthland Erza already got me adjusted to that." He became serious again.

"EXPLODING SONIC CHAIN DANCE!" Haru used his combo Silfarion-Explosion technique to create several high speed explosions aimed at Knightwalker. "BLUE CRIMSON!" Knightwalker's spar split in two as she slashed with halves, ripping through the explosions in an X shape, burning and freezing parts of the ground.

"It's like fighting a mirror copy of me..Ahahaha!" Haru suddenly burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing!?" Erza spit onto the ground, mad. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that I've been training my ass off to fight Lucia. And being able to fight someone so similar to us is just way too convenient." Haru told her.

"..Lucia? I have no idea who you speak of, however, it is not convenient that you will die here, is it?" Knightwalker asked. "Oh, I'm not going to die. I made an oath that I would help Elie regain her memories. Right, Elie?" Haru turned around to ask his girlfriend, but immediately his face turned into surprise and confusion. He began rubbing his eyes.

He was staring at two Elies, both exactly identical. The two Elies turned to look at each other, gasped, pointed a finger at the other, and then screamed. "Why are there two of me!?" One Elie yelled. "A fake!?" The other Elie yelled. They both turned to Haru, who was wobbling, dizzy. He was thinking perverted thoughts.

He quickly shook his head, regaining his composure. "Why two..One of you has to be the Edolas Elie I met earlier..But why would she disguise herself as the Earthland one?" Haru asked as the Elies were arguing.

"Hmph. I'll tell you why." Knightwalker interrupted. "The Edolas Elie was a spy for Faust. How do you think we always knew the location of the guild, no matter how many times it changed? And that we knew you were going to be attacking and were prepared for it?"

"Is that true..?" Haru turned two ask both Elies, still uncertain which one was which, as they both nodded a no. "Now.." Knightwalker charged Haru, who got on guard, but then she dashed right past him, at one of the Elies, who shrieked.

"ELIE!" Haru jumped after her, aiming to block the slash, but then Knightwalker made an L cut and aimed for the other Elie. "DAMN IT!" Haru quickly spun around and jumped for her, not having enough time to block, he took a slash to his back as he covered her.

"GUH!" Haru coughed up blood, but bore through the pain, doing a flip and landing with Elie in his arms. "Haru!" She quickly got up and held him. "Are you okay!?" She asked desperately, as Haru stared into her eyes.

"I've figured it out.." Haru got up, and pushed that Elie off him. "You're the fake!" He pointed at her. "What!? No! I'm the real one!" She argued. "Oh yeah? Then when's our anniversary?" He asked. "That's easy! It's..Uh..Uhm.." She trailed off.

"I knew it. The Edolas Elie wouldn't know." He got up and walked towards the other Elie, stopping with his back facing her. "Haru.." The Elie whom Haru walked away from whimpered, tears in her eyes. "I gotta say, considering how evenly matched we are, I'm surprised you have to use cheap tricks." Haru told Knightwalker.

"Evenly matched? Not at all. That is, unless you are able to use all of the 10 commandments." Knightwalker replied. "All 10..? Don't tell me that you.." Haru trailed off as her spear began to glow. "I'll skip right to the last one because I don't have time to waste. "The Holy Spear Rayvelt!" Knightwalker gripped her strongest spear.

"Even if you can use forms I can't, as long as I have Rave and Elie behind me, I won't lose!" Haru gripped his sword tight, as it began glowing as well.

"It's over, Warrior of Earthland! Go join my Counterpart in the afterlife!" Knightwalker charged him, pulling her spear back, as Haru got ready to strike back.

"BEHIND YOU HARU!" The Elie whom Haru deemed as fake screamed in panic. The Elie behind Haru drew a knife, a look of sadness on her face as she mouthed the words "Forgive me." Both Knightwalker and Edolas Elie lunged forward at Haru, who was stuck in the middle.

There was a flash…And then silence. Earthland Elie looked in horror, thinking the worst; Haru impaled twice. But she saw something completely different.

Haru stood between Knightwalker and Edolas Elie, unharmed. He held his blade with one hand, having blocked Knightwalker's Rayvelt. With the other hand he was holding Edolas Elie's hand, keeping the knife at bay.

"Impossible..!" Knightwalker jumped back. "With one hand..How.." She said in awe, before realizing the form of Haru's sword. It was a large, bulky blade, with the words 'Gravity Core' written on it. "I see..You used Gravity Core's disadvantage of being extremely heavy to prevent me from pushing through it. I never imagined using such a slow blade for defence. Clever." She praised. "Was the other part just a stunt?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I knew you would keep attacking both the Elies because I would shield them. I knew from the start just by the feeling which one was my Elie. But I had to pretend I guessed wrong so you wouldn't bother attacking her." Haru turned to his Elie. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It had to be done. Although I'm kinda hurt you don't remember our anniversary." He apologized as Elie smiled wide.

"Give me some credit. I was just playing along. It was 3 months ago, today." Elie told him. "So you realized I was lying..Heh." He smiled. "As for you.." Haru turned around to Edolas Elie. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?" She asked, trying to free herself from his grip, to no prevail. "Fairy Tail were your comrades, weren't they? I could tell they loved you..Wasn't that your home? So why are you betraying them?" He asked.

"I have no other choice!" Edolas Elie yelled at him. "What do you mean?" Haru asked. "It's none of your business!" She yelled, slapping him in the face, but Haru didn't budge, looking right into her sorrow filled eyes.

"Her parents." Knightwalker interjected. "We're holding them hostage. She has no choice but to do as we say." She told them. "That's horrible.." Earthland Elie gasped. "…" Haru let go of 's hand as he raised up both of his arms.

"Go ahead. Stab me. If you think it'll help your situation, go ahead." He told her. "Do it." Knightwalker ordered. looked at the knife in her hands, and then into Haru's eyes, quivering. "Or you could put your faith in me. I will defeat her. And Faust. And Doryu, and whoever else I have to. I swear I won't let the innocent die." He promised.

dropped the knife in her hand and began sobbing. "I'm so sorry..I didn't want any of this..But please..help me.." She cried. "I know, I believe you." Haru sighed. "It's okay." Earthland Elie walked over and put an arm around the other Elie. "It wasn't you fault. I'm sure if I still had my parents, I'd do the same.."

"You..Don't have your parents?" asked. "No..I don't have most of my memories..But I believe Haru will help me regain them. Just like he's gonna help you. Haru's not the kind of guy to go back on his words, so believe in him like I do, okay?" Elie smiled. "..Yeah!" also smiled, wiping her tears.

"Pathetic." Knightwalker stated as Haru twitched. "Even alone, I am more than enough. For the sake of infinite magic, I cannot lose!" She declared. "That's it? That's your reason for risking your life? For that infinite energy, how many people are going to die!?" Haru asked.

"Robbing by overpowering them, hating others, destroying others, that's what humans do!" Knightwalker argued, gripping her spear once more. "No! People should love one another and help each other to make this world a better place!" Haru shot back. "That's why all of us raise our swords and fight! To take up our swords for those who shed tears and can't fight for themselves! Can't you hear those cries!?"

"OF COURSE I HEAR THEM!" Knightwalker screamed with emotion, making Haru flinch. "Maybe even more than you do..But the only way to stop them is to get magical energy! This world is dying without magic! How would you know such despair!?" Knightwalker charged Haru once more, who didn't even raise his guard. He simply stood still, looking towards the ceiling, silent.

"Many will die, and many will stop crying because of it! The world I speak of is one where those who live won't ever be sad again! Sacrifices must be made for the greater good!" Knightwalker yelled as she got ready to swing. Haru didn't move at all.

_Why…_

_Why can't people live in harmony.._

_Why is it exactly how it was with Simon and dad…_

_Why do people have to die so others can survive…_

_Why does this happen…_

"**Why." **Haru looked down, giving a glare of pure strength and anger. "!" Knightwalker stopped in her tracks, unable to take a single step further. She was shaking in fear. 'I'm scared..Me, of all people!? But this blood thirst, it's not normal..I didn't even sense this much from Doryu..' Knightwalker thought.

"So one must live, another must die?" Haru grabbed his sword, in Eisenmeteor form, and slowly walked forward. "So one can be happy, others must be sad?" He glared at Knightwalker, continuing to walk. "No..I can't move.." Knightwalker realized panic. "To help make peace, they can't live to enjoy it?" Haru came to a stop in front of her.

"That's not right.." Haru pulled his sword back. **"I'LL MAKE A WORLD WHERE NOBODY HAS TO BE A SACRIFICE!"** He slashed forward, ripping clean through Knightwalker's spear. It fell to the floor, in pieces, as Knightwalker dropped to her knees.

"He shattered Rayvelt..With the basic form of his sword.." She said in awe, looking up into his eyes full of unwavering determination. "I lost." She dropped her head. "Finish me."

"Are you stupid?" Haru asked, breaking the serious mode, and making Knightwalker look up at him with surprise. "I didn't slice your body there on purpose. I'm not going to kill you..Or I'd never be able to face the scary Erza ever again." Haru chuckled. "Now that I think about it..It was her telling me to always expect the cheapest tricks from my enemies that helped me beat you, so I owe her one."

"But-" Knightwalker was going to argue but Haru kept going. "Look. You have the same strengths and weaknesses as our friend Erza, so I know you have the same heart. You have to realize, you don't need magic to survive. You're alive right now, aren't you?" Haru asked with a smile. "Keep living and being strong. But this time, fight to protect those who can't protect themselves. You are Erza after all. You are strong." He finished.

"…You said you were the Rave Master right..? I think I'm beginning to understand what that really means." Knightwalker gave a kind smile, before looking to . "..I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'll make sure nothing happens to your parents. I swear on the pride of Erza."

"Now that that's over with.." Haru began walking away. "Let's go, Elie." He called as Elie got up. "Right!" She grabbed his hand and began walking beside him.

"Where are you two going?" asked. "This battle's not over with yet. I still owe Doryu one for the other Erza." Haru answered as they continued to walk. "Wait!" called out as Haru stopped and turned around.

"Haru..Sorry about everything from earlier..And thank you..Now I can face the others again..Which reminds me, the entire guild came back here to help fight." She told them. "Really? Man, this is a noisy guild no matter where, huh?" Haru laughed. "But they're brave and strong, just like you. So they'll be fine. Take care of yourself, alright? You have a face that I like, so I don't wanna see you cry anymore." He smiled.

"Here, I want to give you something." reached into her pocket and handed Haru something. A rave stone. "A rave!? Where did you get this!?" Haru asked in disbelief. "I just found it..Is it important?" She asked. "You have no idea!" Haru threw a tight hug on her. "Thank you." He told her, before letting go and walking off again with Elie.

"Haru Glory, Rave Master.." Knightwalker said. "He's strong." She finished, as the couple walked out of view. "And cute." blushed.


	29. Chapter 29-Roar of the Dragon God

"You both know that dude?" Gajeel asked, referring to Jegan. "Know him? I wanna burn him to ash.." Natsu responded, flames picking up around his body. "What did he do to make you so angry?" Wendy asked, knowing Natsu must have good reason. Natsu simply looked at Let.

"You see that dragon there? Don't bother asking it any questions. It's not the same as our dragons. That dragon is actually what Let's fiancé has become…And that bastard Jegan is what separated the two of them..Unless we defeat him, Let won't be able to get her back. As his friend, I wanna see Let happy. So this time, I'm gonna make sure Jegan goes down!" Natsu growled as Gajeel and Wendy nodded, their eyes full of determination as well.

"Did you not realize the gap between us last time?" Jegan asked, overhearing them. "But it matters not. Bring it on." Jegan readied his sword. "I'LL WIN THIS TIME!" Natsu declared, charging Jegan with fists covered in fire. "Stout arms that tear the heavens..ARMS!" Wendy used her magic to enhance all their offensive capabilities.

Natsu and Jegan seemed like blurs as they traded blows, neither one landing a hit. Natsu had to block a few of Jegan's punches, but Jegan simply avoided each of Natsu's, not needing to put up his guard. "You've improved a bit..But at the battle of Symphonia, do you remember hitting me even once?" Jegan asked.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu created a fireball in his hands and threw it at Jegan, who drew his energy absorbing DB, Ygdrasil. "Do you think fire of all things can hurt me?" Jegan asked, starting to absorb the fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…" Natsu charged Jegan as he absorbed the flames, catching him off guard. "I can't see!" Jegan exclaimed, realizing the fire was nothing but a distraction and hindrance to his vision. "IRON FIST!" Natsu roared, bashing his fist into Jegan's face, knocking him back.

"Don't forget about me!" Faust yelled, facing Natsu with the dragon robot, which opened its mouth to fire its canon. "STEEL DRAGON EDGE!" Let clawed the dragon in the face, the brute force behind the strike of his palm knocking its head to the side, making it unable to fire the canon.

"So, you plan to run away from me, Le-" Jegan was interrupted by an iron pillar smacking him in the back of the head, and then a blast of air knocking him back. "I hate pricks who can't hold their tongues." Gajeel remarked. "We can't just stand by now that we know how you ruined Let's life!" Wendy told him.

"Whether it's a real dragon, a mechanical dragon, or a dragon race…The 3 of us will beat you for Let..WE'RE DRAGON SLAYERS AFTER ALL!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Hmph." Jegan smirked, waving his hands, as a bunch of flowers sprouted under the trio. From each flower, several seeds flew out like projectiles. "RIDING DRAGON SHOT!" Faust yelled, firing out several missiles at the trio at the same time. "Fast winds that run across the heavens..BANIA!" This time Wendy used her magic to increase their speed, as they all felt a lot lighter.

They each dodged the missiles by jumping away, but each one began to follow them as they were home seeking missiles. "EARTH DRAGON GOLDEN STORM!" Let came down stomping on a missile, crashing into the ground and letting it explode. Natsu and Gajeel did similar things with their powers, as Natsu ate the flames. Gajeel had been taking nibbles out of the robot dragon every now and then.

"Fools.." Faust smiled, as he had got them directly in the path of the seeds. "DODGE THEM! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!" Let screamed, as all 4 of them began twisting and turning, trying desperately to avoid contact with the seeds. "AH!" Wendy yelped as she tripped, unable to defend herself. "WENDY!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled, unable to make it in time.

"NO!" Let growled, karate chopping the seed in half. "Got you." Jegan sneered, as Let quickly gripped his hand. "Damn it.." He grunted, as roots began sprouting from it once more. "Doesn't that look familiar?" Jegan asked with a chuckle.

"No..This is just like back then.." Natsu said in horror as Let struggled to break the roots. "It's useless. They grow by absorbing your strength. I am disappointed though, if you channeled your hate solely on defeating me and not bothering to waste time on other people, you may have stood a chance. Now you have to die because you tried to save one of them."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Let shot back, spewing a stream of fire at his own arm, burning the roots into ashes. "These people are what saved me from the empty life I had. They allowed me to regain myself, and not become just a hollow shell hungering for vengeance." Let's scorched arm shook with pain. "For my sake..Julia's sake..Their sake..I will not..**CAN NOT LOSE**." Let declared.

"I fear you are taking me too lightly." Faust told them as the robotic dragon began changing from silver to a pure black color. "MAX ENERGY! BLACK HEAVEN DOROMANIMA!" Faust introduced the full power of his creation as it roared, the pure force of the roar creating a pressure that crashed down on the 4 warriors below it as they were in awe.

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING!" Faust laughed loudly, as several pillars of energy burst from the ground, engulfing the warriors and exploding, sending them flying away, damaged. "ALBERO BLADE!" Jegan shouted, as full grown trees grew from the ground around them, just as they got up.

"Fast!" Let remarked, managing to dodge each root the trees swung at him, just as the trio of dragon slayers did. "FIRE DRAGON FLARE!" Let spit out fire, burning the attacking branches. "You let your guard down. TREE LEAF SLICE!" Jegan spun around and slashed, cutting Let clean across his stomach.

"Guh.." Let grunted as he grinded across the ground. "Let's see how you deal with this.." He pulled his arm back. "SECRET ART.." He got ready to channel his energy but then grunted in pain, unable to move his injured arm.

"HAHAHAHA!" Faust fired a giant blast from Doromanima's canon, hitting all 4 of them and creating an explosion that covered the entire area. "Damn it!" Natsu grunted, skidding out from the smoke. "How do we beat this thing?!" Wendy asked desperately.

"I guess we have no other choice..We'll hit him with a combined breath attack. You too, dragon race." Gajeel told them, taking his stance. "Alright.." Natsu took his stance. "Understood!" Wendy took her stance. "As you wish." Let took his stance.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"IRON DRAGON'S…"

"SKY DRAGON'S…"

"FLAME DRAGON…"

"ROAR!" The dragon slayer trio roared, each one spitting out a massive shockwave of energy. "FLARE!" Let roared, firing a massive fireball into the mix. The attacks began absorbing one another, combining into a massive blast of multi element power. The pure destructive force of it destroyed the ground beneath it as it travelled, as it exploded violently, leaving just a giant crater.

"Hah..We get him..?" Gajeel panted. "AHAHAHA!" Faust laughed loudly, as the others tracked his voice to the sky, to see Doromanima high in the air, having jumped right out of the range of the blast. Jegan stood on its head with a smirk.

"DRAGON RIDER'S SPREADER CANON!" Faust shouted as his dragon fired several large blasts in succession, each one detonating violently on contact. Once the smoke of the violent rapid fire cleared, all 4 warriors laid on the ground, severely injured.

"Let..Long ago you said you wanted to be stronger than anyone.." Jegan jumped off the dragon's head as it landed, beginning to approach the 4some. "Is this the pinnacle of your pursuits!?" Jegan slashed Let's back as he coughed up blood.

"A weakling like you has no right to Julia." He declared. "Heh..And your twisted, forceful, obsessive love gives you that right? You're nothing more than a sore loser.." Let chuckled weakly.

"SILENCE!" Jegan kicked him in the wound to his stomach, making him cough up more blood. "I AM THE DRAGON RACE'S STRONGEST WARRIOR!" He continued kicking, breaking some of Let's ribs. "ONLY I AM WORTHY OF JULIA!" He screamed, kicking Let away with one final flow.

"Looks like you're all out of juice. You might have infinite magic energy, but it'll take time to regenerate. Time you do not have." Faust told them, as Natsu struggled to stand. "I can't.." He admitted, falling flat onto his face. "It's no good.." Wendy cried. "Is this…Where it ends..?" Gajeel asked.

"Not yet…" Let panted, slowly getting up. He struggled, his injured body bleeding, his charred arm trembling. But still he continued to stand. "Give up." Jegan told him. "Even if I let you live, you wouldn't ever be able to fight with that arm again. Your life is over."

"I agree.." Let spoke, making Jegan surprised. "My life has been over ever since I failed to protect her.." Let looked up, his eyes full of strength and determination. "But I don't need to live to see another day." He rose up both his arms. "All that matters to me, is that I defeat you and save her, right here, right now." Let declared, crossing both his arms outward across his body in an X shape, closing his eyes, focusing.

"That stance..!" Jegan suddenly realized what Let was planning, and a look of pure fear and panic came to his face, which was very surprising. "In exchange for your own life, you will be granted immense power by the dragon god..I thought it was a myth…Nobody has ever done it before.." Jegan gulped. "All were destroyed in the process..You can't..Not unless you rid yourself of all doubt and hesitation.."

"Natsu…Haru…All of you..I am glad to have met you all." Let began. "STOP THIS LET! WE CAN STILL BEAT HIM TOGETHER!" Natsu tried to stop his best friend from giving up his life. "Don't worry. True friends never part. Even if I die, our hearts will be bound together." Let smiled.

"You would throw away your life just to beat me!? You realize that you'll never see Julia again, right!?" Jegan asked him desperately. "I know that." Let replied, opening his eyes which had no regret what so ever.

"**THAT WAS SETTLED FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!"** Let roared, impaling his chest with his fingers. **"FORBIDDEN SECRET ART..ROAR OF THE DRAGON GOD!"** As if being struck by a jolt of electricity, Let's hair stood on end as his energy crackled around him. The energy was so strong it was clearly visible.

"NO!" Jegan lunged at him, pulling his sword back. "THERE'S NO WAY YOU OF THE ENTIRE DRAGON RACE COULD'VE LEARNED THAT TECHNIQUE!" Jegan swung his blade towards Let's head. "Are you scared, Jegan?" Let asked, lifting up his scorched arm, which didn't seem to bother him anymore.

The blade connected with his hand, and on impact, completely shattered, leaving Jegan in shock. "You should be." He declared as Jegan jumped back in panic. "ALBERO BLADE" Jegan yelled, creating giant trees around Let, that lashed out at him with their roots.

Let stood calmly, dodging each root effortlessly. "SEED VULCAN!" Jegan aimed for Let with his seeds, but then smirked, and fired them at his 3 friends who were still on the ground, unable to move.

"Hmph." Let appeared in front of them in a flash, and with blur like movements, beat all the seeds away in an instant. "The dragon god does not bestow weakness to those who offer their lives." Let told him, his skin beginning to crack a little.

"Fool..The seeds touched you..You know what that means.." Jegan smirked. "Are you sure?" Let asked, his body not changing yet. "That's impossible! Unless..Air pressure!? You beat them away without even touching them!?"

"TRY KNOCKING THIS AWAY!" Faust yelled, swiping at Let with his creation's tail. Let simply lifted up his hand, catching the mechanical tail within his palm, stopping it in its tracks. "I don't have enough time to bother myself with you." Let told him, ripping the tail right off the dragon with ease. "My time left on this earth is short." Let said, burning the giant tail to nothing. "Is this..Really Let..?" Jegan asked, taking a step back in fear.

"Let's go." Let disappeared and reappeared in front of Jegan, driving his fist into Jegan's gut, as the sound of his ribs shattering was heard. He coughed up blood, stepping back slowly, doubled over, and holding his stomach in pain.

"RAH!" Let used his other fist to punch him across the face, and before he went flying, Let did a hop and spin kicked him in the chest, breaking even more bones. Jegan was sent flying away, crashing and bouncing multiple times before coming to a stop.

Jegan stood up, but lost his balance and staggered unable to stand straight. "HAH!" Let gave him a kick to his chin, sending him sky high before appearing above him and putting his fists together, hammering him in the head, sending him crashing back down, creating a crater.

"Let me ask you a question, Jegan." Let spoke as his skin began cracking more. "Why?" He asked. "Why? You should know..I was always alone..Julia was the only one who was ever kind to me..I was the strongest..So naturally she should've been mine..But for some reason she chose you.." Jegan started.

"But I didn't care. I wanted her no matter what the cost. And now that I have her, I won't let you take her away again!" Jegan answered, standing up once more. "Even in her current state..I STILL LOVE HER!"

"FOOL!" Let screamed, bashing his elbow into Jegan's nose, shattering it and sending him tumbling. "If you really do love her, then why don't you think about HER happiness!? Scum like you has no right to love her..YOU ARE NOT THE MAN I CALLED FRIEND LONG AGO!"

"FRIEND!? IS THAT A JOKE!? YOU NEVER ONCE TREATED ME LIKE A FRIEND!" Jegan argued, as Let grabbed him by the collar. "Because I was jealous." Let confessed. "Like you said, you were the strongest. You were a rival I just couldn't surpass..If you just told me how you felt then.."

"Then what!? You would have given her up to me!? Don't give me that crap! I don't need your pity!" Jegan screamed, knocking Let off him. "WHAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT ME!?"

"I do understand, now that I've surpassed you..I understand because we were friends…And we loved the same woman." Let answered. "Surpassed me?..Friend?..Loved the same woman..?" Jegan asked aloud in hopelessness. "DAMN IT!" Jegan cried, jumping atop of Doromanima. "WE'LL KILL HIM TOGETHER! I CAN'T BE ALONE EVER AGAIN!"

"We can't give up either." Natsu interjected, standing up now. "Let's giving his all to win this fight..We have to do the same..So squeeze out tomorrow's worth of magic too..I'm not gonna throw in the towel..I'M STILL GONNA STAND!" Natsu yelled.

"STUBBORN BRAT!" Faust tried to squash Natsu underneath his dragon's heavy foot, but Natsu caught it. "AAAAHHH!" Natsu screamed, throwing the dragon right off him. "LEARN TO GIVE UP!" Faust screamed, firing another blast at Natsu.

"Fairy Tail doesn't know what those words mean." Let smiled, cutting the blast in two with a swing of his hand. The two halves landed elsewhere, exploding but doing no damage.

"There's no need to combine our strength.." Gajeel stood. "Our wishes.." He leaped into the air. "ARE ALL WE NEED TO STRING TOGETHER!" He transformed his arm into a spear, coming down right through the dragon's foot, pinning him to the ground so he couldn't dodge any more. No matter how much the dragon tried to shake him, Gajeel wouldn't budge, determined to hold on long enough.

"JULIA!" Let called, throwing a bottle at the dragon he paralyzed earlier. The paralysis wore off just in time, as the dragon opened its mouth, as if knowing what was going on. "That's..The potion Alice gave us.." Natsu realized, his eyes wide. The elixir fell into the dragon's mouth as it swallowed.

"NO!" Jegan screamed. "NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" Natsu jumped into the air. "WENDY!" He called. "YEAH!" Wendy answered as she stood up. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She fired her blast, aiming right at Natsu.

"IT ENDS HERE!" Let declared, leaping up and landing on Natsu's back. The roar hit them, acting as a boost as they were propelled at Jegan and Faust. Natsu and Let began emitting fire, and the spin of the wave allowed for the roar to become infused with the flame.

"FIRE DRAGON'S.." Natsu growled, surrounded by Let and a flaming tornado. "JEGAN!" Let pulled his fist back, as the roar exploded, sending the two flying forward at immense speed. Jegan and Faust's eyes widened as their jaws dropped. They were too scared to make a sound or move, seeing the image of 4 large dragons roaring in front of them.

"**SWORD TIP!"** Natsu busted right through Doromanima's armor, grabbing Faust and coming out its backside, leaving it with a giant gaping hole through its center, before it exploded, destroying the dragon completely. Natsu and Faust landed on the ground, safe and sound.

"**I NOW SEVER THE TWISTED BONDS BETWEEN US!"** Let roared, upper cutting Jegan with all his might. Upon impact, Jegan was sent flying, and Let's arm completely shattered, as the rest of his body slowly began to follow.

Julia, still in dragon form, began trembling, seeing the two warriors crashing in opposite directions. She then roared, flying towards Let. "Julia..Even now you choose Let over me..I have been defeated in both body and soul...This is my first defeat, and it has been handed to me completely and utterly." Jegan, barely conscious, admitted, before closing his eyes and crashing into the ground elsewhere.

Julia caught Let on her back, before landing in the sea. Her shadow was visible on the surface of the water, as it slowly began to shrink and grow even smaller. After a few seconds, a gorgeous woman splashed out of the water. She had blonde hair and a look of sorrow on her face.

'Julia..You regained your real form…' Let thought, barely alive, not even having the strength to speak. He could barely keep his eyes open as his body continued to break apart. "Let.." Julia trembled, running her hand through his hair.

"You idiot." She cried, pressing her lips on his, tears running down her face and onto his, as he closed his eyes.

"Got him." Natsu threw the unconscious Faust to the ground, who was still trembling. "What about Let and Julia!?" Wendy asked in terror. "..Heh." Natsu smiled. "..Do you know something we don't?" Gajeel asked. "He pulled it off.." Natsu's nose twitched. "Okay, here's the plan." He started.

"I'm gonna run into the city real quick and grab some clothes for Julia. While I do that, you two have to make sure Mystogun handles this situation properly." Natsu winked. "Oh..I see what you mean..Gihihi.." Gajeel chuckled. "Let's go kid!" He took off, pulling a screaming Wendy with him as Natsu also took off.

"LET! LET!" Natsu screamed, running through a forest. "!" His eyes widened as he saw a woman in the distance who turned to look at him as he came to a stop. "Julia!" Natsu said with excitement. "You..Are a friend of Let's?" She asked as Natsu threw her some clothes, blushing.

"Yeah!" Natsu nodded, avoiding looking at her as she changed, as he then saw Let lying on the ground. "Let!" Natsu exclaimed, smiling ear to ear. Let's body was in perfect condition.

"Mm.." Let twitched, opening his eyes, staring at the clouds. "Is this..The afterlife?" He asked, slowly standing up, and then realizing Natsu and a clothed Julia were standing in front of him. His jaw dropped, unable to find any words, as he stared into the eyes of his long lost lover.

"I've wanted to see you for so long!" Julia jumped forward, hugging Let tightly. "Thank you so much! I didn't ever think I'd return to this form!"

"This is..Why..I used the Roar of the Dragon God..I should be dead.." Let was trying to understand what was happening. "Does it matter!? You're alive!" Natsu told him. "Did you forget the kiss? I didn't drink all of the elixir..I saved enough to give to you." Julia smiled.

_**Author's Note: This elixir that Alice gave them (I skipped this bit) is a potion that restores the user's body to its normal form. It's usually just used to heal wounds, but Let thought of an alternative. Julia drank enough to restore her original form, and the rest she gave to Let and restored his body as well.**_

"I see..So I'm alive after all.." Let said. "Come on, don't say it like that. Be happy that you're still here!" Julia told him. "At this moment.." Let embraced her even more tightly. "Words cannot describe how happy I am."

"Ahahaha!" Natsu laughed, tempted to join the embrace but allowing them to have their moment. "Oh yeah..We captured Faust..What about Jegan..?" Natsu asked, as the couple became serious. Julia looked up at him with concern.

"..Don't worry. I didn't kill him." Let told her, as she smiled tearfully. "Maybe I should've..But I knew you wouldn't approve.." Let sighed. "I realized there was still a way for him to happy."

"How's that?" Julia asked. "How do I put this..I could have you, but he could also have you." Let told her, making her even more confused. "I know you're not gonna share me..Did you clone me or something?" She asked, concerned. "Not exactly..But there should be another one of you here somewhere.." Let smiled. "We are in the Edolas world after all."

"I get it! So Jegan can find Edolas Julia!" Natsu concluded. "..I have no idea what you're talking about." Julia was still confused. "No worry. We have plenty of time to explain." Let laughed softly.

"**Unfortunately, you don't." **A deep voice interrupted, as Doryu stepped forward from the trees. "My apologies, but I must end your reunion here." The light in the area disappeared, leaving them in almost complete darkness. The crystals that were coming out of the ground lost their light as well.

Let and Natsu immediately got into fighting stances. "Who is that guy..?" Julia asked, sensing the darkness he brought with him. "The bastard who hurt Erza.." Natsu growled. "Julia, you need to get out of here. Your powers haven't returned to you yet." Let told her.

"What about you? Your wounds may be healed, but there's no way your body recovered from that technique. You must be exhausted. Both of you." She told him. "You can still read me too well for me to lie to you…Still..I did not save you just to let you perish here." Let argued. "And I didn't save you to let you die either!" She argued as well.

"What's the point of me being alive if you're not here with me? That's no better than being Jegan's dragon.." Julia told him as his eyes widened, but then he smiled. "Do not worry. It's not just me and Natsu he will be dealing with. I swear I will come back to you, so please go." Let reassured her.

"..Dragon Race don't go back on their word." She also gave him a smile, before turning around and running away. "You think I'm just gonna stand by?" Doryu dashed right past Let and Natsu, towards Julia.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" A voice called, coming down from the sky and forcing Doryu to stop. Musica stood up, grinning. "I don't let anybody hurt ladies."

"You sound too much like Loki." Lucy laughed, walking forward alongside Gray. "But what's with this weird ass forest, with all these crystals?" Gray asked. "Reinforcements..No matter..I will kill you like I did Titania." Doryu told them.

"Before boasting.." A voice called, walking forward, as everyone smiled wide. "You should make sure you've finished the job." Erza grinned, standing alongside Ruby, who was wearing a green wizard outfit with a green top hat as well. She was still injured, but not nearly to the degree she was before. Ruby had healed her.

"You pests just won't die..Even so, no matter how many small lights you put together, you won't be able to overcome the absolute darkness. Look around you. The crystals around you have lost their light. This is the Darkness Capital, where light disappears and darkness is born." Doryu explained.

"The crystals reflect the balance..Get it? They are proof my darkness alone is greater than all your lights combined." Doryu continued. "Dark and cold..Desparate..That's how I will make the people of this world live, like they made me..Full of worry and despair..Once I dispose of all you, the era of darkness will rise..THE ERA OF ME BEING THE ABSOLUTE KING OF EVIL!" Doryu finished. But then his eyes widened.

The others realized, and turned around, also surprised. They could see a bright light shining, slowly approaching them. "..Light..?" Doryu asked, in awe. Step by step, holding hands, Haru and Elie marched forward. Each crystal they passed became illuminated once more.

"The Rave Master.." Doryu grimaced, drawing his Sword of Darkness. "The biggest light." Doryu charged him. "Is this the guy, Erza?" Haru asked calmly, letting go of Elie's hand and reaching for his blade. "Yeah." Erza nodded. "BE GONE!" Doryu swung at Haru with intent to kill.

"**You can hurt me all you want..But..Don't you ever..EVER.."** Haru drew his sword. **"LAY A FINGER ON MY FRIENDS!"** Haru slashed forward, cleaving right through Doryu's sword, breaking it in half. **"BECAUSE THAT HURTS ME MORE THAN ANY WOUND!"** As Haru said this, all the crystals lit up at once, shining brightly.

"The Sword of Darkness..With one slash..Impossible.." Doryu was speechless. "You did beat Erza, so to be honest, I'm not so sure if I can beat you alone. But I don't have to." Haru smiled. "Get ready, Doryu. This time…" They all got into battle stances, standing together.

"**YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT ALL OF US!" **


	30. Chapter 30- Combined Light

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray froze the ground using his Ice make magic. "FREEZE!" Once the ice covered the ground below Doryu, it spread to his feet. "LET'S SHOW HIM OUR POWER, REINA!" Musica created his new silver lance, lunging forward.

"Maybe she didn't tell you. I'll just repel the attack with gravit-!?" Doryu's eyes widened as he broke his feet out of the ice, barely making in time to dodge the attack. "It cut through the force of Gravity!?" Doryu exclaimed. "Don't underestimate the power of silver." Musica grinned.

Doryu felt a shadow cover him as he looked to the sky, seeing Let come down on him with a fist. He raised his arm, blocking it, but being knocked back. "The attacks are hitting this time, poyo!" Ruby exclaimed. "Of course they are. With all this light, Doryu's DB can't overpower us." Erza explained.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu lunged at Doryu, throwing a punch. "Is that..WHAT YOU THINK!?" Doryu yelled, sending Natsu flying back with his force of repulsion. "Heh." Natsu smiled, pointing behind Doryu.

"LION'S BRILLIANCE!" Loki shouted, emitting a giant bright light, blinding Doryu. "REGULAS IMPACT!" Loki gathered light into his right palm and punched Doryu in the gut, as the face of a lion appeared from the light and blasted Doryu back.

Doryu skid back, trying to stay on balance. "HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Erza lashed out at him with several blades, catching him off guard as he tried to dodge, one of the swords cutting him across the he turned to glare at her, a blast form Elie's Tonfa Blasters hit him in the back of the head.

"GRAVITY CORE!" Haru leaped into the air, transforming his blade into its newest form, coming down on Doryu, who tried to repel him. The weight of Haru's blade was too great for it to be repelled as he continued to come down on Doryu. "GOT YOU!"

"Grrr..REFORM! SWORD OF DARKNESS!" Doryu reformed his sword of darkness. "COMPLETE BLACK!" Doryu spoke, as the blade became jet black, even more so than before. With one hand he swung, blocking Haru and knocking him away through several trees, despite the weight of his sword.

"The hell.." Haru rubbed his head, getting up. "Faust did something like that too.." Natsu remembered. "It's more or less the same. A power up." Let told them, jumping into the air. "This time..I'll suck your body right in." Doryu's used his gravity to pull Let towards him quickly, attempting to absorb him.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" Gary created a shield, blocking Doryu's sword from touching Let for a few seconds. But it was enough. "TIGER SPREAD!" Let yelled, striking Doryu with one of his most powerful attacks, knocking him to Musica, who slashed his torso with his lance.

At the same time, Erza equipped her black wing armor, dealing several cuts to the air borne Doryu. "DOUBLE DRAGON..EXPLOSION!" Haru slashed Doryu with his dual blades, each blade creating an explosion after cutting and burning Doryu, and knocked him towards Natsu.. "FIRE DRAGON'S..ROAR!" Natsu unleashed his attack, hitting Doryu head on, creating another explosion.

"Amazing.." Elie gasped, but then her face turned to shock as the smoke cleared. Doryu stood, licking his bleeding lip, smiling. "You're better than I expected..It's been awhile since I had to fight this seriously..You showed me your powers, so I'll show you a special one of mine." Doryu raised his hands to the sky, creating a big black orb. "Advanced Level Black Magic.."

"I'll cut though it!" Haru turned his sword into Rune Save, prepared. "You can't touch it, poyo!" Ruby warned. "That's not magic..It's more like a cursed sorcery..That spell will simply swallow anything that touches it!"

"Then..How do we..?" Lucy asked. "ATTACK HIM BEFORE HE FIRES IT!" Natsu yelled, about to charge forward, but couldn't move. Neither could the others. The force of gravity on them was too strong. "You can't dodge it..You can't block it..NIGHTMARE SPREAD!" Doryu shouted, throwing the orb at them.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Ruby shouted, jumping in the way as the others screamed his name. The orb engulfed him, and then everyone else. It then faded, having absorbed them. Or so Doryu thought. His jaw dropped, as he looked, to see everyone standing there unharmed. "Why.." Doryu mumbled, and then his eyes widened, as Ruby remained standing in front of them, his bell glowing.

"Dark Trance." Ruby declared, the glow on his bell fading. "You stopped it, Ruby!?" Musica exclaimed. "Don't tell me you.." Let trailed off. "He's realized his magical abilities. He's the one who saved me and healed my wounds." Erza explained.

"Elemental magic is all about properties, poyo..Doryu has a darkness element, so I temporarily changed all of our attributes to darkness, so we wouldn't be affected. But just because you're a darkness attribute doesn't mean you're evil. Haru and Elie are both light attributes. Musica is ground. Let and Natsu are fire. Gray is water. Erza is thunder. Lucy is wind, like me. The last attribute is infinite, who is a mix of them all, which fits Sieg." Ruby explained.

"Your two bit rookie magic won't stop me..DARKNESS CRUSH!" Doryu created another blast, but this time fired into the sky, using his gravity, he manipulated its weight to make it extremely heavy, and brought it down towards Ruby and crew. "Changing your attribute won't stop you from being crushed!"

"In that case I can use Rune Save!" Haru slashed forward, trying to absorb the blast. "Did you forget I can control them?" He moved his hand to the side, as the blast moved out of Haru's path and continued. "Leave it to me!" Ruby got ready for the attack again.

"To think you would gain such strength only to avenge your father.." Doryu muttered. "No! That's not why I fight, poyo! I fight because I don't want these people to get hurt! And..I wanna free you from that evil!" Ruby's bell turned into a small sword. "You used to be such a nice guy..We used to be friends! It hurts me to see become what you are now!" Ruby cried.

"SILENCE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY PAST!" Doryu magnified the blast's speed as it headed straight for Ruby. "REFLECTION!" Ruby raised his sword to block, and as if the blast was just a ball, it bounced right off it and back at Doryu, striking him an creating another explosion, this one leaving a crater due to the weight.

"Not the Rave Master..But a worthless creature thinking he can defeat me..?" Doryu walked forward from the crater, clothes torn, damaged, and angry. "There's one thing you don't know about my past, Ruby..I'm a shadow being who gave up and threw away the light after it destroyed my life..It is because of the light I suffered, and why the darkness had to save me..I will not forgive any being that belongs to the light." Doryu glared at them with immense hate.

"What happened to you, Doryu.." Ruby asked, wanting to understand. "Fine. I'll tell you. I left the demon world to set out on a journey in Earthland, because I was interested in humans. After living among them, I really began to like them. But the relationship between demons and humans was broken..Forbidden.." Doryu started.

"That's why I decided to create a place where demons and humans could live in peace. I had to work myself to death for the funds, but my love for humans drove me. After 10 years, I eventually had enough money, and became the mayor of the city I created. I was extremely happy..It was the first time I cried since birth." Doryu continued.

"But it was short-lived..It was impossible for demons and humans to coexist after all..One small fight between a demon and human child led to an uproar, and the demons felt compelled to leave the city. But I couldn't. I couldn't abandon the city I worked so hard to create, so I stayed, trying to fix the bonds. And then.." Doryu grit his teeth.

"Those very humans I loved turned on me, and beat me nearly to death. They burned down my house..Elected a new mayor..And then threw me in an underground jail cell. No food, no water, no light. I craved for the light..To be able to see again..But I stayed there in silence and agony for 100 days..Until Sinclaire saved me..It bestowed onto me the power of this DB..And so I used its power to escape. And destroy the people, and that city with my own two hands."

"It was at that moment I vowed, to show the beings of light what it means to have that light taken away from them, and fall into a pit of lonely darkness..I WILL HAVE THIS WORLD FEEL THE DARKNESS I HAVE FELT!" Doryu roared.

"It's not too late.." Haru told him as he became surprised. "Just look at us..A bunch of us were on opposite sides at one point..But now we're together..Even with the people of Edolas…Different races, different homes, different goals..But we're still friends! Your dream can still come true!" Haru yelled.

"Is that so..Tell me, Rave Master. If I took that girl hostage, and ordered you to kill one of your friends, what would you do?" Doryu asked, completely serious as Haru immediately shielded Elie. "Don't you dare.." He growled.

"I don't need to use pitiful tricks. But it was a serious question. Her life against someone else's. You, even if you are the purest being, would comply and save her. It's only a matter of time before a wedge is driven between you all, and you stop seeing eye to eye. You'll eventually start to hate each other..So how can you say my dream is still alive!?" Doryu shouted.

"Doryu.." Haru closed his eyes, in thought. "I feel sorry for you." He opened his eyes as Doryu' eyes widened. "Unable to put your faith in anybody but yourself..Unable to love anybody..It's sad..I'm sorry you had to become like this..But I promise, I won't let anybody else suffer like you did."

"No..Stop it..Don't pity me.." Doryu grasped his head, sweating, panting, veins visible all over his body. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Doryu screamed, the full moon behind him shining brightly as it shined down on him. The darkness began to envelop him, as he continued screaming in pain, transforming.

He grew several inches, and became more muscular. His dark energy crackled around him as his wavy hair stood on end. His ears grew much more pointed. His eyes were full of pure hate and anger. "That's..No way.." Let gasped. "What is it?" Loki asked. "Doryu..Is a Demon King.." Let answered, drawing shocked faces.

"I've never seen one before..But there was a rumour that one of them abandoned his region and left for Earth..To think that was Doryu.." Let explained.

"I abandoned all titles long ago." Doryu stated, coldly. "Black Lightning." He waved his hand, and true to its name, black lightning with immense power rained from the sky. "No matter how much I cut, it won't stop!" Haru grunted, doing his best to subdue it as the others were forced to dodge. Elie also dodged, having overcome her fear of lightning during the battle against Midnight.

"I will defeat Doryu, poyo!" Ruby once more used his magic reflection, but this time the lightning broke right through and struck Ruby, torching him as he fell to the ground. "It didn't work, poyo.." He realized, barely conscious.

"The power of a demon king is absolute." Doryu simply stated. "Now then..HERE'S PAYBACK FOR BEFORE!" Doryu appeared in front of Let, punching him in the gut, as he fell to the ground, doubled over. "FIRE DRAGON'S.." Natsu charged Doryu with his foot ablaze. "TALON!" He kicked Doryu right in the face, but did no damage.

Doryu grabbed him by the head and smashed him into the ground multiple times, the brute force creating a small crater. He then turned around, and with a mere flick of his finger, he sent Lucy flying into a tree, as she coughed up blood.

"LUCY!" Loki yelled, running to her. With his other hand, Doryu fired a dark beam, piercing right through Loki. He grunted, and then faded, returning to the celestial world. Erza charged him, in her samurai outfit, slashing for his head.

Doryu simply moved his head to the side, dodging, before dealing a kick to her stomach, sending her crashing away. "ICE MAKE: CANON!" Gray created his canon, ready to fire, when Doryu clapped both his hands together, and then swung them forward, as Gray was slashed with a whip of darkness.

"What's wrong? You've slowed down. Maybe you need a sacrifice to motivate you.." Doryu smirked, approaching Elie, who gulped. "ELIE!" Haru dashed at Doryu, in an attempt to stop him, but Doryu simply snapped his fingers, as the ground beneath Haru and his path completely tore apart as if there was an earthquake. Unable to keep his balance, Haru began tumbling, unable to move forward. "Heh." Doryu smirked, continuing to strut towards Elie.

He suddenly stopped, feeling an immense power behind him. He turned around to face Musica. "The silver claimer..How do you emit such power?" He asked.

"It's not my power alone..It's Reina's as well.." He grit his teeth. "A sacrifice!? Fuck you! I've had enough of people dying!" Musica gripped his lance tightly. "I WON'T LET ANYBODY BECOME A SACRIFICE EVER AGAIN!" He stabbed his lance into the ground, as his silver travelled through the ground, and came out on Doryu's side, cutting him across the shoulder.

"You made me draw blood..Impressive..However, you won't be able to defend yourself with your silver all the way over here.." Doryu charged Musica, punching him across the face, sending him flying. He then raised his hand to the sky and brought it down, as the black lightning struck everyone who was already on the ground, damaging them further as they all screamed in pain.

Doryu was stopped by a blast to his face, that did no damage but made him flinch, as he looked to see Elie with her Blasters drawn, panting. "So you choose to defy me even now.." He continued walking as she kept blasting, not even slowing him down.

He stood in front of her, raising his sword. "It's over. Succumb to the darkness." He slashed down on her, only to have his sword cut through someone else's flesh. Haru screamed, being cut straight down the torso.

He fell to the ground, but slashed forward at Doryu before he fell, making him jump back. Haru collapsed to the floor, breathing hard, writhing in pain. "Haru!" Elie cried, kneeling beside him. "You took a clean slash from the strongest form of my sword of darkness..While I was in this form..With the full moon out..You're as good as dead." Doryu told him.

"No..I can't give up..If I fall..Then not only this world..But Earthland as well..Both will be.." Haru struggled to stand, but just couldn't find the energy to do so. He collapsed back onto the ground.

"I won't kill any of you quickly. I will make sure you all suffer as much as possible before you fall to the pain of your wounds." Doryu licked his lips, walking forward again. "Except you, Rave Master. You I must kill now."

Doryu clasped both his hands together, charging a blast of dark energy. "PERISH!" He yelled, firing the immense blast at Haru and Elie. "NO MORE!" Elie screamed, her magical power bursting from her body, stopping the blast in its tracks.

"I DON'T WANT ANYBODY ELSE TO BE HURT!" She cried, Etherion keeping Doryu's blast at bay, as he continued to channel energy into it. "Strong..But it appears that power uses up your life force and takes quite the toll on your body." Doryu observed as the sheer force of her own power began tearing her body apart.

"Let's see how long you can hold out!" Doryu increased the power behind his blast as Elie grunted in pain, her body being cut up more, as Etherion continued to act as a shield to protect her friends. "In the end, you choose to be a sacrifice after all." Doryu smiled. "How noble and..Stupid."

"**NO!"** Haru roared, bashing his fist into the ground, trying to stand up again. **"I made a vow..THAT NOBODY ELSE WOULD BE A SACRIFICE!"** He screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping to his feet as his wound bled immensely. He slowly stepped forward, placing his hand on Elie's shoulder. Her magic gave out, dispelling Doryu's blast, as she fell back, being gently let down by Haru.

"I'm sorry.." She sobbed. "Why? You did great..You bought me the time I needed.." Haru smiled at her. "Now just lay back and relax and watch me take him down." Haru declared, as his sword transformed into a new form. "Take me down? I will end this with the next attack." Doryu stated, charging his most powerful spell.

"EVERYONE!" Haru screamed as loud as he could. "I NEED YOUR HELP! I ONLY HAVE ENOUGH JUICE FOR ONE MORE ATTACK…SO PLEASE…GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY! TOGETHER, WE CAN BEAT HIM!" Haru finished, panting, exhausted but determined.

"Useless.." Doryu chuckled, but then became shocked. From the crystals, little specks of energy, looking like fireflies, began flowing out, and into Haru's blade. His friends around him, Both Fairy Tails, Knightwalker and E. Elie, Jellal and Pantherlilly, even Faust and Jegan were focusing from their respective locations, lending Haru their strength. His new sword, being long, sharp, and pure white, began glowing as the energy flowed into it.

"Prohibited Black Magic.." Doryu chanted, ready to strike. "I'LL FREE YOU OF YOUR PAIN DORYU! I WILL CREATE A WORLD WHERE DEMONS AND HUMANS CAN LIVE AS EQUALS IN PEACE!" Haru pulled his sword back, charging.

"LET'S SEE WHAT'S STRONGER! MY DARKNESS OR YOUR LIGHT!? END OF LIFE!" Doryu fired his blast, as it headed straight for Haru. The surrounding trees, and the grass below the blast immediately began to die, as the blast sucked their life force right from them. The crystals began to crack.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Haru slashed forward, meeting the blast head on, struggling to break through it. "IT'S NOT JUST ME.." He took a step forward, grunting through the pain of his worsening wound. "IT'S YOUR DARKNESS.." He gripped his blade tight. **"AGAINST EVERYONE'S LIGHT!"** With one final push, he cut through the blast.

"**The 10 Commandments 8****th**** form.." **Haru dropped into Doryu's guard, catching him by surprise. **"The sword that pierces right through tainted hearts.."** Haru grabbed Doryu by his Vampire DB, which was wrapped around his neck like a necklace, so he couldn't dodge using his gravity.

"**THE SWORD OF LIGHT.."** Haru pulled his blade back once more for the final strike. **"MILLION SUNS!"** Haru roared, cutting right through Doryu as he ripped Vampire right off him, the crystals shattering as a bright light engulfed the entire area.

The light struck Doryu like an explosion, his dark heart unable to handle the purity before him. He collapsed to the ground, back in his more human form, unconscious. The light, now basking his skin, seemed to relieve him of his pain, as a peaceful look came to his usually stressed face.

'Too bright..This is..The light I begged for all the time..This is the light I missed so much..This is..The light I loved..' Were his final thoughts before he collapsed with a smile, somewhere content in his heart that he was stopped. His sword fell to the ground beside him, crumbling into nothing.

"UWOOOOAAAHHH!" Haru roared in victory, having defeated a Demon King and saved his friends. He then realized his wound didn't hurt anymore. Having completely destroyed the sword of Darkness allowed its effects to be reversed.

"You did it.." His friends told him, standing up now as well, with smiles. "No..WE did it.." Haru grinned, as he noticed the others were looking at him with weird looks. He looked at his body, to see it was glowing. "Huh..?" He wondered, as soon all their bodies began glowing as well.

"What's going on?" Musica asked. "It appears we're being transported back to Earthland.." Erza answered. "HARU!" A familiar voice called, as Haru turned around to see Edolas Elie running towards him. "I heard your voice asking for strength..Looks like you won..But..You're leaving?"

"I guess so. The anima's sucking us back in..We don't have much of a choice.." He answered. "But.." She looked to the ground, depressed. "What're you so glum for? You still have the entire guild by your side!" Haru smiled. "Take care of them. And yourself. Thanks again for that rave stone by the way. I couldn't have beat Doryu without it." He chuckled.

"..I have one more thing to give you." She told him. "Hm? What is i-" Haru asked, but couldn't finish his question because she had her mouth on his, giving him a kiss. "..AH!" Haru realized what was going on, but only after she pulled away. He looked around, face completely red, to see his friends all laughing hard, and Elie very angry.

"LET'S GO MISTER!" She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him away from her counterpart, as they all began floating, slowly being pulled into the anima. "Ahahaha!" Edolas Elie giggled, and then waved. "Bye everyone! Maybe we'll see each other again!"

"Yeah!" They all waved back. "And Haru..Here's a sneak peak!" She lifted up her shirt, flashing him, and everyone else. "GWAAAAH!" Blood squirted from Haru's nose, as he lost consciousness, but remained suspended in mid-air because of the Anima.

"STOP! PUT THOSE AWAY!" Elie begged. "Hehe.." Edolas Elie pulled her shirt back down. "Good luck. Take care of each other, okay? I won't forgive you if something happens to Haru." Edolas Elie smiled at her. "Of course. But you know he's always getting himself into trouble." Elie laughed.

"Alright guys.." Haru started. "We saved this world, but we still have to save ours by taking Lucia down!" He pounded his fist into his open palm. "So.." He grinned.

"**LET'S GO BACK HOME!"**


	31. Chapter 31- The Blade Of Hatred

"Mmm.." Elie moaned as she opened her eyes, looking into the sky. She yawned, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Wake up every one!" She called, as everyone else soon came too as well. "Where are we?" Haru asked.

"Earthland..But..I have no idea where.." Erza answered. "Last I remember, the anima kicked us out of Edolas..Guess it didn't bother sending us back exactly where we came from." Lucy added. "What if it transported Reina to another spot as well? She doesn't have her powers..If she ends up in trouble, then.." Musica trailed off.

"Juvia was with Reina.." Gray told him. "But Julia was alone, and also powerless." Let added. "Who are Reina and Julia?" Elie asked, confused. "We'll explain later." Musica and Let said in unison. "I wouldn't worry too much about their safety. I think they should've been transported back to Magnolia as well." Haru told them. "Huh? Why do you say that?" Natsu asked.

"I remember, when we were being transported back to Earthland, Rave started glowing..I think they brought us here for a reason.." Haru informed them. "Hey, look guys!" Elie called, pointing to a cave down a hill. "I can feel something inside there..It feels..Nostalgic.."

"That must be where Rave is guiding us then." Haru deducted. "Shall we?" He asked his friends with a smile as they all nodded, and began walking for the cave. Once inside, there was only one detail they could notice.

It was bright. The further they walked, the brighter it got, until they reached the source. "Holy.." Musica trailed off, and was speechless, just like the others. Everyone was in awe, looking at several giant shining crystals. "What is this place.."

"The Star Vestige Cave." An unfamiliar voice called from behind them, as they turned to see a short old man eating an apple rather loudly. "Interested in an apple?" He offered, pulling another one out of his basket. His nose was big and red as well, just like one.

"PUUUUN!" Plue ran at the man. "Oh, you want one, pointy?" He gave Plue the apple, who ate it happily. "Uh..Who are you?" Haru asked. "My name is Evermary. I've been in these parts for about 70 years now." The man answered, and then smiled.

"Silver hair..You're Gale's sprout, aren't ya? You look just like him." Evermary observed. "Y-You know my dad?" Haru asked. "Know him? He didn't mention me huh..I raised him." Evermary answered. "What!? So..You're like my grandpa!?" Haru realized. "Wahaha! I guess so!" Evermary laughed.

"Old man..You said this place was the Star Vestige Cave? Is that related to Star Memory?" Gray asked. "You bet it is..Star Memory was here a long time ago." Evermary answered as everyone was shocked. "I can tell you're looking for it by how surprised you are..But when I say it used to be here, I mean millennia ago. I don't know where it is now..Hell, it could still be moving."

"You sound like you knew we were coming." Erza told him. "I did. A fellow came here not too long ago..What was his name again..Oh right. Shuda." Evermary remembered. "Shuda!? DC's former Oracion 6, Shuda?" Haru asked as Evermary nodded.

"..So he's alive!" Haru smiled wide, happy from the bottom of his heart that Shuda was alive, even though he tried to kill Haru on more than one occasion. "Heh..You are worthy to wield Rave indeed..It seems that Shuda met your father as well. He spoke of a promise..But wouldn't tell me what it was.." Evermary continued.

"That so..Don't worry. Shuda's not really a bad guy." Haru laughed. "That is because your battle changed him. He also told me to give you a message." Evermary cleared his throat. "Make sure you don't die until I see you again. The time we meet once more will come very soon."

"Yep. That sounds just like him." Haru sighed.

Author's Note: /manga/rave_ (More info on Gale's past…And it's funny.)

"This here Star Vestige has the power to reflect your memories..Observe." Evermary touched one of the crystals, and within it, as if it were a TV, images of Gale at various stages in his life popped up. The last picture was of Gale coming to visit Evermary, along with his wife, Sakura, and babies Haru and Cattelaya. It was the picture where he looked the happiest.

"So you've been here before, Haru." Elie giggled. "He can't remember cause he was in diapers." Musica chuckled. "Go on. Give it a try." Evermary told them, as they all decided to give it a shot.

For Haru, it was the people of Garage Island being reflected. For Musica, it was the times with his master and then his gang. For Let, it was times with Julia. For Erza, it was her times with Jellal and the others at the tower. For Gray it was his times with Ul and Lyon. For Natsu it was his times with Igneel. For Lucy it was her times at her mansion with her dad and her subjects, which were like family for her. Even Plue gave it a try, and for him, it was his times with Shiba.

But the similarity for each of the memories, was that the times they all spent together were included as well. From the time they met, to fighting against and with each other as their bonds developed. Finally, it was Elie's turn. She raised her hand to touch the crystal, but then hesitated, because it was already showing something else. Only this time it was horrid.

All they could see was slaughter. Women, children, people were dying in front of their eyes. "W..WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Haru screamed, looking in terror at the pile of bodies. "Time to time, it shows the memories of people as they die..What you're seeing now..Is Demon Card moving forward under a new ruler." Evermary explained. "The age of Darkness is fast approaching."

"Lucia.." Haru growled as he clenched his fist tightly, shaking with anger. "That is why you cannot allow DC to reach Star Memory. Whoever finds it can manipulate time and space..They can change the planet's history..If he finds it, the world will be destroyed." Evermary warned them. Elie took a step forward.

"My memories..Will be a key in stopping him..It's time to find out who I really am." She placed her hand on the crystal as it reflected her times with her parents, and her birthday, the memories she retrieved at Resha's grave in Symphonia. And then the image began changing, as Elie gulped. Nobody knew what to expect next.

"GAAAH!" Evermary screamed, falling to the ground, blood dripping from a wound to his back. "WHAT!?" Everyone turned around, as did Elie, as the crystal reflection was disrupted. "Sorry." A sinister voice snickered. "But I can't have you remembering just yet." The man swung his blade, engulfing the crystals in an explosion and destroying them entirely. "You are soon gonna be MY women after all, Elie." Lucia smirked.

"So you defeated Doryu. Whoopee. He had a piece of Sinclaire, didn't he?" Lucia asked, knowing the answer. "I'm gonna have to ask you to hand it ove-"

"How dare you.." Haru cut him off. "Destroying these memories...Killing people isn't enough for you!?" Haru shouted. "Please, the past is already destroyed. There is no point in remembering it. The future is all we need." Lucia licked his lips, approaching Elie.

"Isn't that right? All you need to know is how to use Etherion and I can promise you a happy life. I can teach you how to master it. Come with me." He slowly raised his hand towards her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Haru roared, bashing his fist into Lucia's head, knocking him back a few feet. "Heh..Are you scared of me stealing her from you?" He chuckled. "We don't need memories? That's bull! Whether they're good or bad, people need to know what made them who they are..And when Elie finds out what hers are..We'll all be right there!" He declared.

"Hehahah..I'm stealing her from you piece by piece..Just like I took that kiss. If you like memories so much, then remember Symphonia." Lucia touched his lips, also remembering, enjoying with wicked pleasure. "Remember how you failed to protect her. Remember how none of you weaklings could even touch me!" Lucia laughed.

"Weaklings?" Musica asked. "I'll put you on ice.." Gray sneered. "If it's a fight you want.." Let got ready. "I'll burn you to ash!" Natsu ignited his hands with flames. "Don't underestimate us." Erza warned him. Lucia merely licked his lips, enjoying the fun.

"No." Haru told them, drawing his blade. "I'm taking him one on one." He declared. "Are you crazy!? He's DC's leader! Last time.." Lucy trailed off. "It won't be like last time." Haru reassured them.

"My my, the Rave Master fighting without his friends? That's a new one. But at most, you power is equal to a member of the Oracion 6." Lucia laughed. "Are you sure about that?" Haru asked him with a hint of arrogance. "Your tone pisses me off." Lucia drew his new blade, Decalogue, the one King used to wield.

"I'm too fired up to sit this out!" Natsu charged forward, but was stopped by Erza. "You heard him. It's his fight. As rival clans, as ying and yang..This is a battle they are destined to fight alone."

"I've been waiting for this.." Haru took a step forward. "A CHANCE FOR SOME PAYBACK!" Haru charged him. "IT'S TIME FOR ME TO KILL YOU, FOOLISH BOY!" Lucia charged him. "LEAVE THIS WORLD!"

"EXPLOSION!" Lucia swung his blade forward. "BLUE CRIMSON!" Haru slashed with his dual blades. "SILFARION!" Lucia lunged several times. "GRAVITY CORE!" Haru swung with heavy weight. "MEL FORCE!" Lucia sent a tornado at him. "MILLION SUNS!" Haru cut threw it with light. Each attack cancelled out the other ones, as they stood a few meters apart, still.

"That wasn't TOO pathetic." Lucia taunted. "Too bad I can't say the same about you." Haru told him as a trickle of blood fell down Lucia's cheek, from a small scratch. "Impossible..YOU hurt me!?" Lucia asked in disbelief. "A weakling like you runs DC? King coulda schooled you easy." Haru taunted, calm and collected.

"Being evenly matched would be pretty surprising but..Haru's winning..Amazing.." Lucy observed. "He really has improved." Erza nodded. "Pretty slick." Gray smiled. "Now I'm even more fired up!" Natsu bellowed.

"No..This isn't right.." Elie began to tremble. "Hm? Something wrong Elie?" Let asked. "Something's wrong with Haru.." She told them.

"Brat.." Lucia shook with anger. "I WILL OBLIGE THAT DEATH WISH!" He stabbed his sword into the ground. "DEATH BALLAD BOMB!" Using Explosion, Lucia sent several explosions through the ground as they exploded around Haru, making it so he couldn't dodge.

"RUNE SAVE!" Haru cut through the explosions with ease. "Sealing Sword Dance..DEMON SEAL! RUNE SAVE!" Using his own Rune Save, Lucia temporarily sealed the properties of Haru's Rune Save, to his surprise. "I didn't know Rune Save could be used like that.." Haru admitted.

While this was going on, strange sparkling dust like particles began picking up. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. "Memory Dust..The accumulated memories stored in the crystals Lucia destroyed are now fading.." Evermary, still wounded, explained. "No matter who wins here..History is being made."

"That's the problem.." Elie said with a pained expression. "What do you mean?" Musica asked. "Normally, Haru only fights for the sake of others..But now..He's fighting just for the sake of winning.." She explained.

"Yeah, but that is DC's leader he's fighting..It's still a bad guy." Gray argued. "That's not the point..I doubt that's even crossing his mind..Right now..He's fighting because he WANTS to…That's not what Haru does..He's fighting out of hate.." Elie finished as the others realized she was right.

After exchanging several more blows, Haru and Lucia met with their swords together, trying to overpower one another. "MOVE.." Lucia kicked Haru in the gut, knocking him off balance. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Lucia gave him a clear cut through the stomach, as an explosion sent Haru flying back.

"HARU!" Everyone yelled. Haru tumbled, but stayed on his feet. "He's still standing!?" Let said with awe. Not only was he still standing, he wasn't even hurt. There was no wound. "You amuse me no longer..It's time I destroy you with the DB that brought the world to its knees.." Lucia declared, very angry.

"..Erza." Haru said out of nowhere. "What's the matter?" She asked him. "No matter what happens to me..Can you promise you and Fairy Tail will take care of Elie?" He asked, drawing very surprised looks. "..Of course." Erza answered. "What are you planning to do, Haru!?" Elie screamed at him, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Elie..Everyone.." Haru stood silent for a few seconds, as if hesitant, but then his sword began glowing. "BUT THIS IS A FIGHT I HAVE TO WIN FOR MYSELF!" Only this time, instead of a bright, shiny glow, it was a dark and ominous one. The dark energy engulfed him. "FORBIDDEN BLOOD LUST SWORD; SACRIFAR!"

When it faded, Haru stood in a battle stance, his sword pitch black except for the writing "Sacrifar" Which was written across the blade in red, as if it was in blood. "I don't know what you're doing but you gotta stop this man!" Musica was about to dash for him.

"STAY BACK! DO YOU WANT HIM TO KILL HIS OWN FRIENDS!?" Evermary screamed at the top of his lungs, stopping Musica in his tracks. "What do you know, old man?" Natsu asked. "..There was a second part of Shuda's message I didn't tell him, because I thought Haru was too pure to even consider this form... 'Whatever you do…Don't EVER use the 9th form of the TMC'.."

"Why didn't you tell him!?" Lucy asked. "Even if he did, it wouldn't have made a difference. His resolve was absolute. He was determined to win this battle no matter what the cost." Erza told them. "But what is that sword, exactly? Did Shuda explain?" She asked. "The sword seals all emotions except aggression and hatred..His power will go through the roof, but he'll have no control over it..Until the sword eventually kills its wielder as well.." Evermary explained.

"Haru knew what would happen, but called on the sword anyway..That's how badly he wants to beat Lucia.." Let gulped. "HYAAAH!" Haru rushed at Lucia with immense speed. "The DB that annihilates everything in its way..DISTORTION!" Lucia fired a beam at Haru that, true to Lucia's words, made everything it touched vanish.

"GYAAAAAH!" Haru roared, the force behind his scream alone creating a shockwave that dispersed the beam. "RA!" Haru charged straight at the shocked Lucia, a crazy look on his face. "Who..Are you!?" Lucia yelled, before Haru backhanded him into a wall.

"Look..The sword..It's fusing with his arm.." Musica noticed. The others looked to see dark roots from the hilt of Sacrifar wrap around Haru's hand. They were slowly moving up. As Lucia lay against the wall, trying to recover himself, Haru tackled him right into the wall, making him cough up blood.

"A cheap shot..He really isn't in control.." Gray knew Haru would never attack someone who couldn't even put up their guard.

Using his free hand, Haru repeatedly bashed his fist into Lucia's face with a giant smirk on his face, taking immense pleasure in beating him senseless. Lucia fell to the floor, as Haru began kicking him several times in the gut. He then watched as Lucia writhed in pain, the smile not leaving his face.

"This..Is too harsh to watch.." Lucy covered her eyes, not wanting to look as Haru stomped on Lucia's head. He then slowly bent over and picked the unconscious Lucia up by his throat, lifting him up. He held the attached Sacrifar with his other hand, ready and completely willing and wanting to take Lucia's life.

"Haru..Can you hear me?" Let took a step forward. "The winner of this fight is already decided. It's your victory. If you're going to take his life, do it under your own circumstances, when you are the one making the decision." Let reasoned with him.

Haru completely tuned him out, raising Sacrifar up to Lucia's head. "Evermary! Is there no way of turning him back!?" Musica asked. "Kick his ass!" Natsu suggested. "If I recall..Shuda said there's a slight chance that you can still separate him from the blade, unless the sword has already tasted blood.." Evermary remembered Shuda telling him.

"So..If we don't stop him from taking Lucia's life now, he'll never come back…" Erza equipped a sword. "Our only option is for me to try and knock the blade out of his hand with my telekinesis sword while he's focused on Lucia." She got ready. "I'll only have a split second."

Haru looked at Lucia for a few more seconds before letting out a small chuckle, and slashing to end him. "NOW!" Erza got ready to strike. "HARU!" Elie screamed, running at him in a full sprint before anyone could stop her. "What!?" Erza stopped her attack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Lucy screamed.

"STOP THIS!" She pleaded, throwing something at him a hard as she could. That something, however..Was Plue. Haru stopped and took a look onto the oncoming Plue, who was thrown like a baseball. He got his sword ready, about to cut Plue in half.

"HARU! SNAP OUT OF IT! THAT'S YOUR PARTNER YOU'RE ABOUT TO KILL!" Natsu roared, as Haru's eyes widened. He hesitated for the briefest of seconds, but it was enough. "PUUN!" Plue stabbed his nose into Haru's forehead, and there was a bright light as sword's roots crumbled, falling out of Haru's hands and turning back into Eisenmeteor. Plue's purification powers had succeeded.

Haru fell to the ground and lay there for a few seconds before sitting back up and screaming in pain. "PLUEE! OUCH! WHAT'D YOU STAB ME FOR!?" He pulled Plue out of his face, and then realized Lucia lying on the ground, bloody and beaten unconscious.

"Did..I do that?" Haru asked, unable to remember. "YOU IDIOT!" Musica punched Haru in the face, sending him tumbling. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!" Musica grabbed him by the collar. "I..Did..What?" Haru asked, looking like he was ready to bawl.

"I'm never letting you use that sword again, you hear me? NEVER!" Musica let him go. "..Yeah. Sorry. I thought I could control it..I was just so caught up on proving I was better than him and making him pay..I focused too much on getting revenge..I swear I'll never use it again." Haru promised.

Just as the others smiled, pillars of light exploded from the ground like lava from volcano. "This is..Stellar memories!" Evermary exclaimed with a look of fear. "We have to leave this place! Quickly! Before..'It' shows up!" He warned.

"It?" They all asked, but Evermary had no time to explain, as he looked behind Haru in shock. Lucia had risen once more. "You're still up!?" Haru asked in shock. "This is the biggest humiliation of my life..You will pay for this.." Lucia growled, as his sword began changing familiarly. "No.." They all gasped. "That's.." Haru's jaw dropped as Lucia's sword took its new form.

"**Sacrifar!"**


	32. Chapter 32-Tears of a Warrior

"I will not forgive you for dishonoring me..You will deeply regret it.." Lucia growled, wielding the demon blade Sacrifar. "Damn it!" Haru raised his sword, but yelped in pain and dropped it. He fell to his knees, grabbing at his hand. "M-My hand.." He grunted, in excruciating pain.

"A side effect from the sword?" Lucia smirked, slowly walking to him. "I-I can't move it.." Haru looked at his aching hand. "Is that gonna be you're excuse when you DIE?" Lucia was now standing in front of him, chuckling.

"Why hasn't he gone berserk?" Gray asked. "Probably because he's already by nature an evil person." Lucy answered. "He's using his own bloodlust to control Sacrifar's bloodlust."

"Haru can't put up a fight, it's our turn!" Erza dashed forward. "We shoulda done this from the start!" Natsu charged. Gray, Musica, and Let all followed as well. Half way to them, another pillar of light burst from the ground, blocking them.

"Stellar Memory..Is purposely preventing them from interfering? What is the meaning of this..?" Evermary asked, confused. "Haru!" Elie shouted. "On your feet, worm." Lucia ordered as Haru struggled to get on his feet, but managed to do so.

"Heh." Lucia dashed forward and cut him across the torso, smirking. While Haru coughed up blood, he dealt another slash to his back. And then another one. And another one. He kept slashing, punching, kicking, laughing all the while.

All Haru could do was scream in pain as his body was tortured, blood covering almost every inch of his body. All the others could do was watch in horror, as Stellar Memory, for whatever reason, didn't allow them to interfere.

The roots from Sacrifar spread all through Lucia's arm and across his chest, and with one final slash, he sent a bloody Haru crashing into the ground. "Hmph. That was too easy. Where'd all that spunk from before go?" Lucia asked, approaching Haru as he dispelled Sacrifar, not needing it anymore.

"That reminds me, you have something of mine." Lucia reached into Haru's pocket and removed Vampire, Doryu's piece of Sinclaire. He smirked, and put it into his own pocket, and then put his foot to the immobile Haru's head. "Any last words?" He asked as all Haru could do was cough. "No? Thought so..Hate yourself for being weak." He raised his sword. "TIME TO DIE!" He swung.

"WAIT!" Musica screamed, making Lucia pause and look at him. "What do you want, maggot?" Lucia asked. "Don't kill him." Musica told Lucia. "Oh? And why not?" He asked, intrigued. "Because I'll give you something you want, in exchange." Musica reached into his pocket and pulled out Ogre's piece of Sinclaire, Last Physics.

"Are YOU trying to TRADE with ME? I could easily kill you all and just take it." Lucia chuckled. "I thought as much.." Musica created a knife out of his silver…And held it against Elie's throat**. "Then I'll trade you her life as well."**

"MUSICA!?" Everyone yelled in disbelief, as Elie was speechless. "You kill Haru and I kill her." He told Lucia without any hesitance. "Mu..Si..Ca.." Haru said weakly. "You think you can scare me with a bluff?" Lucia smiled. "You trash treasure each other too much."

"It's true..She is a really good friend of mine, and I will hate myself forever..I won't even be able to forgive myself in hell..But I'm not stupid. If Haru falls, nobody will be able to stop you. You'll kill all of us, and then when you're through with whatever you have planned for Elie, you'll just kill her too. But if you don't have her, then even if Haru dies, your plan fails. Either way, in the end, you're gonna kill us anyway. But at least your plan will be ruined."

"Are you crazy!?" They yelled at Musica. Musica pressed the blade to Elie's throat a little closer, drawing a trickle of blood from a small cut. "The choice is yours. Wouldn't want to lose Etherion, would you?" He asked with a confident smirk.

"..Fine. Put that DB around her neck and bring her over here." Lucia ordered. "How can I trust you?" A bead of sweat rolled down Musica's face. "You aren't worth lying to." Lucia simply said, as Stellar Memories parted, making a path.

"Sorry, Elie." Musica apologized as he began walking. Stellar Memories instantly closed the path behind him so nobody else could jump in. "It's okay..But you really are great at bluffing. I know you wouldn't actually hurt me." Elie gave him a kind smile. "I should be thanking you. You saved Haru's life."

"You got lucky this time." Lucia kicked Haru in the jaw. "No Musica..You can't..Give him..Sinclaire.." Haru tried to argue between painful pants. "Sorry bud. We still need you alive and kicking." Musica smiled as he handed Lucia the DB. "We can get it back later."

"At last..I have all the pieces of Sinclaire.." Lucia declared with arrogance and pride. "Are you okay?" Elie knelt down beside Haru, holding him. "You look pretty messed up, not gonna lie." Musica also knelt down. "But you've pulled through worse, right?" He mocked.

"Oh..I almost forgot.." Lucia raised his sword. "The deal was to spare HIS life." Lucia pierced right through Musica's body with his blade, entering through his back and leaving through his gut. Musica coughed up blood as Lucia then removed his blade, letting the blood pour from his wound.

"MUSICA!" Everyone screamed as Lucia's laugh echoed through the cave. "Lucia..I'll gladly give you my life, as long as you don't hurt the others. Promise me this on your pride as a warrior." Musica said bleakly. "Hahh? Fool, I am the king of all warriors! Your life is worthless to me. NOW DIE!" Lucia cut the back of his neck as Musica fell to the ground, silent, immobile, as a small puddle of blood formed around his head.

"King of warriors!?" Let shouted. "THEN HOW COULD YOU ATTACK HIM FROM BEHIND!?" Natsu roared. "HE COULDN'T EVEN DEFEND HIMSELF!" Gray yelled.

"Musica!" Haru jumped up and to his friend. "Wake up! Don't you die on us! You hear me!? Musica! MUSICA!" Haru shook him, but received no response. He looked at his trembling hands, tears in his eyes. "Life is cruel." Lucia smirked with contempt in his voice.

He balled his shaking hand into a fist. He stood up. He turned to face Lucia. And in a flash, he had punched Lucia in the chest with bone shattering force. Lucia was paralyzed by the pain, unable to move or speak as he doubled over. With his other fist, now unaffected by Sacrifar's side effects, Haru punched him in the face, sending him crashing into the ground some distance away.

Lucia bounced several times before skidding and hitting a wall, coughing up blood. "Haru..Your wounds.." Elie grabbed his hand. "Don't worry about me." Haru swatted her hand away. "Take care of Musica." He ordered as he bolted towards Lucia with insane speed.

"Using Sacrifar again, are we?" Lucia chuckled as he stood up, but then his face turned to shock. Haru wasn't even wielding his sword. Haru jumped up and brought his knee into Lucia's jaw, sending him right through the wall.

Lucia regained his balance and swung his sword, to which Haru just threw another fist. His knuckles hit the blade, and broke right through it. "He shattered the sword with his fist!? You bastard..HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE SWORD MY FATHER LEFT ME!" Lucia pulled his own fist back and swung.

Haru raised his elbow and blocked, the force breaking both Haru's elbow and Lucia's hand. With his other hand, Lucia punched him in the gut, breaking his ribs. He then pulled back his broken hand, and with a face matching Haru's, punched him in the head, sending Haru flying.

"Who the hell punches with a broken fist!?" Lucy screamed, looking at Lucia's mangled fingers. Haru regained his balance, blood spurting from his head. They both charged each other. Haru punched him in the gut, and Lucia responded by punching him in the face. Each blow broke bones, but they acted as if they couldn't even feel the pain.

"This..What is this.." Natsu said in awe. "They can't even feel the pain. Their bodies are moving on their own, fighting on pure instinct. They aren't human right now. This battle is taking place in the realm of gods." Erza told them, a little bit afraid herself. "It's possible the Stellar Memories are giving them their power..For whatever reason, they are encouraging this battle." Evermary explained.

As Haru and Lucia traded bone shattering blows, Evermary continued. "This isn't just a battle between good and bad anymore..There has to be some sort of secret behind this! I don't understand..Why are the Stellar Memories resurfacing now!?"

"Why.." Haru punched Lucia in the cheek. "WHY DID YOU KILL MUSICA!?" He screamed. "I can't stand the presence of weaklings!" Lucia kicked Haru in the chin. "I'M YOUR ENEMY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AFTER MY FRIENDS!" Haru punched him square in the face.

"Friends!? Pathetic!" Lucia balled both hands together and slammed it into Haru's head, separating them. "If you were a true leader, you would have no friends! All you need are loyal tools!" Lucia punched him in the chest. "YOU ARE NOT A LEADER!"

"No friends..No family..Nobody to trust..That is the only way to truly rule! The path is hard, but all rulers must be lonely! There is no need for weak rulers!"

"Is that why.." Haru grit his teeth. "YOU'RE SO EMPTY AND HOLLOW INSIDE!?" He screamed, bringing a look of shock to Lucia's face. Haru used this opportunity to jump up, pulling his fist back. With all his might, Haru came down on him with a punch, smashing him into the ground and creating a crater.

"Lucia..I pity you.." Haru told him as Lucia lay on the ground, trying to recover. "You've suffered so much..All alone..Nobody to depend on..Did you forget? Our fathers were enemies, but also best friends. That's why..As their sons..Even though we're also enemies right now.." Haru shook with emotion.

"**SHOULDN'T WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS IN THE END AS WELL!?"** He cried, tears falling onto Lucia's face, who looked in awe and shock."I could've forgiven you! For everything! We could've started over and became friends like our dads wanted! But now.." Haru sobbed. "You killed my best friend.."

He grabbed his sword. "HOW COULD I FORGIVE YOU NOW!?" He raised his sword to the sky, ready to bring it down. "Haru! Stop!" Elie pleaded. "He's doing the world a favor." Let told her.

Haru shook with anger as his tears continued to fall. He gripped his sword so hard his hands were bleeding. "So why!" Haru brought his sword down and stabbed the ground next to Lucia, who passed out from his wounds and from the fear.

"WHY CAN'T I DO IT!?" Haru screamed, angry with himself. **"I always said..You were too damn nice for your own good.."** Musica laughed gently, still lying on the ground. "Musica!" Haru's face lit up with joy. "How!?" He asked, running for his friend.

"I reacted quickly enough to block most of it with my silver..Which I also used to stop the bleeding..It isn't too well done though, so I really need to see Wendy..Come on, what's with that face? Did you really think I was gonna die like that? Reina would never forgive me if I died so easily. Especially after I promised her so much." He grinned.

"We're..Too late.." Evermary fell to his knees. "Huh? What do you mean? Musica's alive old man!" Natsu told him. Evermary nodded to the sky, as the pillars of light had fused and were taking form. "It's coming.."

"You said something like that earlier too..What exactly are you talking about?" Gray asked, looking in awe like everyone. The light was forming arms, and legs, then slowly a body and a head. "A monster?" Erza asked.

"It's been sleeping here this entire time.." Elie spoke without thinking. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears as the others looked at her. Her eyes were blank, and her Symphonia tattoo that appeared when she used her Etherion against Haja was back.

"**Endless."** She declared as the giant creature roared. It was huge, bigger than a skyscraper. It's body was not solid, but made out of glowing particles, like bubbles. It was still incomplete , like it could disappear again at any given second. It raised a finger to the sky, and several parts of the area exploded violently. It was clear they were going to die if they stayed here.

"Do you know what that thing is, Elie!? Elie!" Lucy called out to her but got no response. "The true battle..Will begin soon.." She simply said. "..Resha." Haru realized as the others gave him suspicious looks as he approached Elie. "You're..Resha, right?" He touched Elie's shoulder. "You've been calling out to me in my dreams..What is it you need from me?"

"You are..The Second Rave Master..Please..You must unseal me! I am the only one who can defeat it when the time comes!" Elie, or perhaps Resha, told him. She then collapsed into his arms, unconscious. The tattoo faded.

"Uh..Guys..Not to make matters worse but.." Gray pointed to the sky, opposite of Endless, where they saw a carriage being pulled by two demonic horses. "Another enemy!?" Erza got ready.

"Megido.." Lucia said weakly, having regained consciousness. "Megido!? That's another one of the Demon Kings!" Let exclaimed. Megido, who looked awfully like a demonic lion standing on its hind legs, jumped out of the carriage, towards Endless, who raised a finger at him, readying a blast.

"IS HE CRAZY!?" Lucy screamed. Megido roared, and fired out a blast of his own from his mouth. The blast pierced right through Endless, leaving a gaping hole in it. Endless misfired its own blast, hitting a faraway continent and completely eradicating it.

Megido laughed, landing on the ground. "That should subdue it for a while." He smirked as Endless began fading, then licked his lips at Haru. "Rave Master..It's a pleasure to meet you face to face." Everyone got into a battle stance, making him laugh before he turned around and picked up Lucia.

"Relax. I am not here to fight..Not this time, at least. You're too weak for me to waste my time with now." He said as nobody argued, knowing he was right. "I suggest leaving as fast as you can. I don't know how long before that beast truly awakens. And then, even I will be no match for him." Megido warned.

"What..Is he?" Haru asked. "Endless..**Is the god of this world.** He is the embodiment of all the memories of Earth's history. He is you. You are it. We are all part of its existence. His appearance means Star Memory has determined this world is too rotten. Endless has risen to destroy the planet." Megido explained, walking to his carriage and getting in.

"I will leave you with one last piece of advice..**Everyone is bound together by an invisible thread of fate."** He warned. "What do you mean!?" Haru shouted after him. "You will understand one day. Keep getting stronger because next time we meet..I will be your enemy as well!" He gave them a demonic grin before leaving their sight. They looked at each other, very confused, and then they left as well.

"Lucia..You have no need to be ashamed." Megido told the injured warrior, who quietly sobbed. The tears rolled down his face, full of pain, anger, humiliation, hatred, agony, and most of all, loneliness. "Those tears..No matter how hard to shed..Will make you stronger, because you are still alive." Megido smiled.

"**Those are the tears of a warrior."**


	33. Chapter 33-The S Class Trial Begins

"So..Let me get this straight. You guys went to another dimension where there were opposites of us all, to save us. And there you defeated a demon King?" Makarov asked. "Yep." Haru answered bluntly. "And how do you explain that?" Makarov pointed to Musica cuddling Reina and Let training with Julia.

"Uhh.. Uhh..She's an ex DC member who transferred her powers to Musica to save his life. Let defeated a different member of the Oracion 6 to get his girlfriend back." Haru explained. "I see..And you found another Rave as well. Well done. Is that all?" He asked. "Mhmm." Haru nodded. "Unless you don't know about Gajeel's cat." Haru nodded towards PantherLily, Gajeel's new partner.

"Aren't you going to tell him about Star Vestige, Lucia, or Endless?" Elie whispered to Haru. "No..There's no point in worrying them.." Haru looked to his right arm which was shaking, still feeling the effects of Sacrifar.

Makarov noticed Haru twitch from the pain, and realized he was hiding something, but decided not to ask, since Haru was unwilling to bring it up himself. "Now I have a question. What's with everyone?" Haru asked, referring to most of the guild members going crazy over jobs. They would run in after completing a job, and immediately take a new one.

"You'll see." Makarov smiled and walked up the stairs, followed by Erza, Mira, and Gildarts. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Elie asked Lucy, who was slumped at the bar. "The amount of couples just tripled since our last mission.." Lucy sulked. "Lucy's jealous for some loviiinnn~!" Happy teased. "AM NOT!" She shouted.

"It's time!" Makarov yelled from the top floor of the guild. All of the members looked in excitement, each one chanting something along the lines of 'I hope it's me this time!' . "The S Class Trials!" Makarov declared with enthusiasm. "S Class Trials?!" Elie asked, knowing this was serious.

"The contestants for this year's trials are..Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster. Juvia Locksar. Elfman Strauss. Cana Alberona. Freed Justine. Levi McGarden. Mest. And…Haru Glory." Makarov announced as the crowd began cheering. "Eh? Me too?" Haru asked.

"The testing ground will be Tenrou Island! This year's theme will be teamwork, so you all need to select a partner. They have to be a member of this guild, but cannot be another participant or an already S Class Mage." Makarov explained.

"You're my partner, right Elie?" Haru asked. "M-Me?" She asked in surprise. "Of course. Who else?" He asked. "You'd have a much better chance if you partnered up with another fighter like Musica or Let." She told him. "What're you talking about? With you by my side, I'll have no choice but to try my hardest." Haru smiled. "You're the only one for me." He told her. "..Okay!" Elie nodded happily, blushing.

"Besides.." Haru pointed behind him, to a shirtless partnership of Gray and Musica. "Natsuuu!" Happy flew to Natsu. "I'm your partner, right?" He asked. "Oh..Sorry Happy, I already chose Let." Natsu told him as Let smiled. "Waaahh! I can't believe you, traitor!" Happy flew away, dejected.

"There will be some road blocks as well." Makarov smirked. Erza grinned. Mira stepped forward, waving. "Sounds fun." Gildarts chuckled. "YOU ALL ARE PARTICIPATING TOO!?" Natsu yelled in excitement. "DON'T BE SO HAPPY ABOUT IT!" Everyone yelled at him.

"All the participants meet at the harbour next week first thing in the morning. That is all." Makarov finished.

"It's soooo hottttt!" Lucy lay on a beach chair on the boat in a swimsuit. Everyone was in similar outfits, dying from the heat. Her partner was Cana. "Aren't you hot, Juvia?"Julia asked her fully clothed partner. "No. What hot is..GRAY-SAMA'S NAKED BODY!" She squealed, looking at the naked Gray and almost naked Musica.

Haru lay on the ground, unconscious due to seeing Elie showing so much skin in her swim suit. "Blehhh.." Natsu also lay on the ground, ready to hurl. "I wonder what Reina would say about you being alone with so many half naked women?" Let smirked. "You wouldn't.." Musica gulped. "What about you and Julia?" He asked. "Oh, she's going to kick my ass if I have to fight her anyway. That much is for sure." Let shuddered at the thought.

"Really? She doesn't look that scary." Musica observed her. "Are you checking out my girlfriend?" Let asked. "What if I am?" Musica smirked. "Just another thing to tell Reina." Let chuckled. "I really hope I fight you in these trials now." Musica twitched.

"Feeling this hot isn't manly.." Elfman sat, wearing a loincloth. "Suck it up." His partner, Evergreen told him. Freed and his partner Bixlow just stood, silent. "I feel like my metal is going to melt." Gajeel commented, sitting beside his partner Levi. Mest was offering his partner Wendy a beverage.

"Alright everyone! I will now explain the first part of the exam." Makarov, standing alongside Lisanna who was there to help out, announced. Once you reach the island, you will see 9 paths before you. Each path will be closed after a group chooses it." Makarov continued.

"There are 3 paths that will lead you to fight our current S Class mages. The other 6 are connected in pairs. The pair of teams that enter said routes will fight each other and only the winner will be able to move on." Makarov cleared his throat. "EXAMINATION, BEGIN!" He shouted. Everyone just looked around, wondering if he realized they were still on a boat and couldn't do anything.

"So that's how it is!" Evergreen sprouted her wings and flew off the boat, towards the island, but was stopped by a familiar barrier. Freed's runes. "Don't worry; it'll disappear in 5 minutes. It wouldn't be much of an exam if I trapped you in there forever." Freed laughed as he and Bixlow flew off. Freed used his rune wings as Bixlow stood on his air borne dolls to glide across the air.

"Idiot..After spending so much time with you, I already know your runes!" Evergreen rewrote the runes, allowing for her and Elfman only to pass through as well. "In that case.." Levi, who was an expert at knowledge type spells, began rewriting it as well.

"Wait, let the Rave Master and his girl out too." Gajeel told her. "Eh? Why?" She asked, confused Gajeel was being nice. "His sword can destroy the runes..And then everyone is free. Gihihi." Gajeel snickered, revealing his true motive.

"Oh, that's smart. I'm surprised." She mocked him, rewriting the runes for the 4 of them. "Wait Haru, you're too nice to just let us stay trapped in the heat suffering like this, right?" Gray asked. "…Nope! Put yourself on ice why don't you?" Haru smiled, as he and Elie took off behind Gajeel and Elie. "Rune Save!" Haru cut a clear path through the ocean, letting them run to the island.

After 5 minutes, the runes disappeared like Freed told them. Let and Natsu disappeared almost instantly. Gray used his Ice Make to freeze a path of water, letting him and Musica run to the island as well. Juvia used her water magic to let her and Juvia be carried by the water.

"At least Mest and Wendy are behind us." Lucy, swimming alongside Cana, said. "..They're gone." Cana told her as Lucy turned around and screamed because Cana was right. "When did that happen!? WE'RE THE LAST ONES NOW!"

**-Let and Natsu—**

"Erza! Come out and fight me!" Natsu shouted as he and Let walked. "How do you know this route leads to her..?" Let asked. "Because we took route E! E stands for Erza!" Natsu answered a bit too bluntly as Let sighed. "I just hope I don't have to fight Julia."

"Oh? Too nice to hurt your girlfriend?" Natsu asked. "I wish that was the case. In all our times sparring..I haven't beaten her even once. She's even scarier than Erza." Let told him. "Impossible…" Natsu looked at Let who began shaking, remembering horrible memories. "AHH! YOU'RE NOT JOKING!" Natsu shouted as Let shook his head.

"Anyway..We lost quite a bit of time getting here." Let stated. "Maybe I should've chose Happy as a partner, we could've flew here a lot faster." Natsu pondered aloud. "Yeah. Any longer on that boat and you would've choked on your vomit." Let shot back.

"Oh, you wanna fight!?" Natsu got ready. "A rematch it is!" Let also got ready. "Now now, if you guys tire yourselves out on each other, how are you gonna get past me?" A voice chuckled as a man stepped forward. He bore boots and a black cape like coat. He rubbed his stubbly beard. "Not that you could've got past me anyway."

"Gildarts!?" Natsu and Let shouted. "Looks like you guys ran outta luck." Gildarts smiled. "On the contrary..I'm sure you know about Natsu…And I'm the same..The stronger our opponent is.." Let trailed off, getting in a battle stance. "THE MORE FIRED UP WE BECOME!" Natsu ignited his hands on fire.

**-Freed and Bixlow Location—**

"Tch..It's like you get stronger every time we meet.." Bixlow panted. He and Freed were both fairly beat up. "Of course. We're not relaxing on our journey." Erza smiled. "Yeah. If you weren't near Laxus' level, this wouldn't be any fun." Freed stood back up. "Indeed. Now enough chit chat. On guard!" Erza charged them.

**-Elfman and Evergreen Location—**

"Of all the people.." Evergreen trailed off. "We just had to run into her.." Elfman gulped. "I won't go easy on you, even if you are my little brother." Mira, already in her Satan Soul form, smirked demonically.

**-Juvia and Julia Location—**

"You know, Gray…" Musica said. "Hm?" Gray responded. "You planning on making a move on Juvia any time soon? You're killing me here." Musica told him. "Shut up!" Gray said, flustered. "I'm just saying, it looked like Reina and Juvia really hit it off, it's nice to have double dating partners."

"What about Haru and Elie? Or Let and Julia for that matter?" Gray asked. "Haru's so innocent that it's boring..And..According to Let, Julia's more terrifying than Erza." Musica shuddered. "No way.." Gray chuckled, but then realized Musica was serious. "AAH! YOU'RE NOT JOKING!"

"What was that? I could've sword I heard my name..Right Juvia?" Julia asked, stepping forward. "All I could hear was Gray-Sama~!" Juvia squealed. "…" Musica and Gray looked at them, then at each other, and back at them, before screaming like little girls.

"Shut up!" Julia ordered, instantly making them shut up. "What are we gonna do Musica..If let's right, then we can't take em both.." Gray whispered. "Hmm..I have a plan…Sorry, Gray." Musica smiled before punching Gray hard in the stomach, making him fall onto one knee, breathless.

"LOOK JUVIA! I THINK GRAY IS PROPOSING!" Musica shouted. "GRAY-SAMA!?" Juvia's eyes instantly turned to hearts and she turned completely red. "Musica..What the hell are you.." Gray grunted. "What's that? You wanna consummate the marriage tonight?" Musica said loudly.

"WAAAH!" Juvia screamed as she fainted. "See? One down." Musica chuckled, before Gray got up and kicked him in the back. "Next time, at least let me know the plan first." Gray stretched. "One left." He and Musica both got into battle stances.

"2 VS 1…That's hardly fair..For YOU." Julia smirked as she also got into a battle stance, much resembling Let's.

**-Mest and Wendy Location—**

"I'm sorry, Mest, Wendy-Chan.." Levi apologized. "But we're gonna have to crush you. Gihihi.." Gajeel snickered, turning his arm into a pillar, as Wendy and Mest were both terrified.

**-Haru and Elie Location—**

Haru and Elie walked down one of the paths, holding hands. "This is only the first round..I wonder what the next one is? A Battle Royale? Natsu would love that…So would Let." Haru laughed, but then noticed Elie was just staring at the ground, silent.

"Are you okay…?" He asked. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." She told him. "Me?" He asked again. "Your arm..?" She trailed off. "Oh.." Haru lifted up his injured arm and balled a fist, grunting in pain. "Clearly I can't lie about this..It hasn't gotten any better.."

"I thought so..Why didn't you just tell Makarov about it and drop out of this contest? Or get Wendy to try and heal it?" She asked. "I thought Rave would help heal it eventually..And Wendy's an opponent.." He answered.

Elie touched his arm gently. "You don't have to act so tough for the sake of the rest of us. We know you're human too. It's okay to show us your weakness. Promise me..If this competition gets too intense, you'll forfeit?" She asked.

Haru looked into her desperate eyes, concerned only on his well-being. "..Yeah. I promise I won't go overboard." He smiled, placing a hand to her cheek, before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"So we got stuck with the love birds.." Cana stated, walking with Lucy. "I don't know if that's good or bad.." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, it's definitely good. For us at least. I don't have to worry about this fight being too much to handle." Haru smirked with a hint of cockiness.

"Don't underestimate us!" Cana raised a card to the sky, as lightning shot out of it and towards Haru. "Hmph! Rune Save!" Haru swung his blade with his uninjured hand, however, it did not transform into Rune Save, the lightning sending him flying back.

"What…" Haru stared at his sword. "Why..?" He asked. "Now's your chance Lucy!" Cana yelled at her. "Right! Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned her cow like companion, who's eyes immediately turned to hearts. "LUCY-SAMA, YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY.." He trailed off, looking at Elie. "MOONIFICENT!" He yelled, his intentions changing instantly. "HEY! YOU'RE CONTRACTS WITH ME!" Lucy yelled.

"You sound a little jealous, Lucy.." Cana tried hiding her laughter. "Shut up! If you want Elie, then you have to beat her boyfriend first!" She pointed at Haru. "Go Taurus!" Lucy shouted as Taurus charged Haru with sheer determination.

"Damn it..Silfarion!" Haru charged, but retained his normal speed, his sword still not transforming. "Tch!" He swung his blade with one hand, parrying Taurus' axe.

'Is something wrong with Rave..?' Elie whispered to herself. She looked at Haru, who was barely able to keep Taurus at bay with the ability of one hand. Finally, he managed to force Taurus back, and then jump back towards Elie.

"Haru…" She whispered. "I don't know that's going on. Rave's not responding to me." He answered before she could ask. "Mmm..Okay, I have a plan." She smirked, whispering into Haru's ear. "…You're evil, and I love it." He smirked as well. "Let's do this!" She yelled, drawing her Tonfa Blasters and firing into the ceiling.

Chunks of rock began falling down, making a cloud of dust pick up. When it faded, Haru was nowhere to be seen, but Elie lay on the ground, a boulder on her leg. "Ouch!" She cried in pain, tears in her eyes. "Please Mr. Bull..You're so strong..Help me.." She begged him with pleading eyes.

"MOOOOOO!" Taurus roared, immediately picking the boulder up and throwing it aside. "GOT YOU!" Haru quickly jumped out of the rubble, slamming the blunt side of his blade into Taurus' side as hard as he could. Taurus yelped, and faded back into the celestial world with one final 'Moo'.

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" Cana and Lucy shouted, as Elie stood up, perfectly fine. "All's fair in love and war! Right, Haru?" She asked, but received no response. "Haru..?" She turned to face him, but immediately jumped back, avoiding a strike.

"Haru!? What's wrong!?" She shouted, receiving a growl in response. "Oh no..Lucy! I think Sacrifar's controlling him again!" She told her. "WHAT!?" Lucy screamed. "Sacri-what?" Cana asked, confused. "This is bad. Very bad. That's all you need to know." Lucy told her.

"Grrr.." Haru snarled, ready to pounce on Elie. "Oh no you don't!" Lucy and Cana both took a step forward, now standing in front of Elie, Cana wielding her cards and Lucy wielding Loki's key. "We'll protect you until you figure out a way to turn him back!" Lucy told Elie.

"That's what I was counting on!" Elie smirked, standing up and hitting both of them in the back of their heads with her Tonfa Blasters, knocking them unconscious. "We did it, Haru!" She smiled wide, proud of her deceit.

"Great, but next time let's pick a plan where I don't have to imitate a dog." He sighed. "Oh come on, you make a great dog!" Elie giggled. "..You have 5 seconds to run, before I decide to sick myself on you." Haru warned her.

Elie picked up a rock and threw it. "Fetch boy!" She laughed, before running away. "That does it, COME HERE!" He yelled, running after her.

**And with that, our two lovers ran to the next part of the trial, unaware of the darkness lurking behind them.**


	34. Chapter 34-Another Promise

"LET'S GO, GILDARTS!" Natsu roared, charging with his hands ablaze. "Wait, Natsu. I haven't prepared myself mentally ye-"RAH!" Natsu threw a flaming fist, hitting Gildarts and causing a little explosion. Gildarts, however, caught his fist with little effort, unharmed. "Going all out right from the start eh? I'm not too good at going easy on people though." Gildarts warned, blasting Natsu head on with his magic.

"DON'T FORGET NATSU ISN'T ALONE! EARTH DRAGON GOLDEN STORM!" Let yelled, coming down on Gildarts from above with a drop kick. The force behind the kick was enough to shatter the ground beneath them. Or so Let thought, but it was actually Gildarts breaking the ground to turn it into a cushion. He looked up at Let with a smile, unharmed, before grabbing his leg and throwing him away.

"Damn it Gildarts, I'm gonna-AH!" Natsu was hit by Let, both of them hitting the ground with a thud. "STOP GETTING IN THE WAY!" Let and Natsu both screamed at each other, before charging Gildarts again.

Natsu threw another fist, but Gildarts blocked it with his forearm and then elbowed Natsu in the chin. Natsu jerked his head up from the hit, receiving a punch in the nose, and then finally was knocked down by another fist to the head.

Gildarts jumped up, dodging a sweep kick by Let, landing and instantly sidestepping another kick. Let threw a fist, but Gildarts dodged, his back facing Let, and grabbed his outstretched arm, flipping him over his back and onto the ground.

"Damn it!" Let and Natsu both jumped back onto their feat, breathing in and puffing up their chests. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu attacked. "FLAME DRAGON FLARE!" Let attacked. Both spewed a blast of fire at Gildarts, rendering him no escape route.

Gildarts raised both his hands, and right before the blasts touched him, they split into chunks as if wrapped in a net, and then shattered, as if they were nothing. The net like magic continued, draping over Let and Natsu. "Shit!" Gildarts pulled his arm back, trying to stop his magic, but it was too late.

Where Let and Natsu stood, were a dozen miniature Natsu's and Let's. "Whoops, I overused my magic. That one was called disassemble…Looks like it's the end of the line for you guys though." Gildarts told them.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" The Natsu's yelled, charging Gildarts. "THIS JUST INCREASES OUR NUMBERS!" The Let's charged as well. "This is the first time someone's ever tried fighting me in such a condition.." With a swing of his cape, Gildarts sent most of them flying back. But the few he missed immediately jumped on him, pulling at his eyes, ears, hair, pretty much anything they could get their hands on.

The ones he knocked aside earlier got up, each one unleashing another special attack onto Gildarts. "This is too annoying..Change back!" Gildarts hit them with his magic again, as they turned back into one big Natsu and Let.

Unfortunately for Gildarts, he miscalculated the distance. Natsu was assembled in the air right above him, and Let crouched on the ground beneath it, both already charging an attack. "DRAGON SLAYER ULTIMATE ART..FLAMING EXPLOSION BLADE!" Natsu yelled. "FLAME DRAGON INFERNO DROUGHT!" Let yelled.

The attacks collided with Gildarts, creating a big explosion that knocked Let and Natsu back. When the smoke cleared, Gildarts stood standing, his close ripped and a bit dirty, forcefully skid back, but not hurt. "What a monster..We couldn't force him to move from that spot, before that attack." Let commented, knowing that Gildarts fought the entire battle standing exactly where he did when they started.

"BUT WE FINALLY MOVED HIM! THIS IS A HUGE STEP FORWARD FROM WHEN I USED TO FIGHT HIM BEFORE!" Natsu declared with a tone of victory. "But that's because there are two of us..And he's still pummeling us…" Let told him. "SHUT UP! I COULD"VE MOVED HIM WITHOUT YOU!" Natsu shot back.

"Hmph." Gildarts laughed. "I'm impressed at how strong you both are..And how much you've improved, Natsu. Your teamwork could use some work but..As your examiner, I let you pass." Gildarts told them. "NO WAY! THERE'S NO POINT IN BECOMING AN S CLASS MAGE IF I CAN'T BEAT YOU!" Natsu declared.

"Well..I thought you'd say something like that..And that's precisely why..**I will not go easy on you."** Gildarts threatened, his eyes hard and cold. "In order to walk the path of the mage and reach the top, you are missing something vital..**Realize it."** He stated, his energy exploding forth, destroying the ground beneath them and sending Natsu and Let flying back. The entire cave shook from the force of Gildarts' magic.

They stood, staring at Gildarts in awe, before Natsu took a step forward, hesitant. "…UWAAH!" He screamed, charging at Gildarts. He took one look into Gildarts eyes, and stopped dead in his tracks. He stood still for a moment, shaking, sweating, before dropping to his knees.

"I..I admit defeat.." Natsu said, his voice trembling, as Gildarts powered down. "Good. I do not consider your courage of standing against me as something bad. But, there are few who have the strength to sheath their swords once they've drawn them. Fear is not evil. It lets you know your weakness. And once you know your weakness, you can become strong and kind. That is necessary to become an S class mage." Gildarts explained.

"Let understands." Gildarts nodded towards Let, who stood exactly where he did when Gildarts powered up, not moving at inch. "That's why he didn't try to attack me. He acknowledged his fear. He realizes this was a time where it was better to accept the fear than fight it. Right?" He asked.

"That's right. As a man who's lost it all before..I know what true fear is. It's the fear of it all happening again. That fear has taught me what I cherish the most, and how strong I must become to prevent losing it." Let answered.

"Precisely. That is what you lacked, Natsu. However. Now that you know,you pass." Gildarts told him. "But.." Natsu was still shaking, tears in his eyes. "Go, your examiner told you that you passed. But this exam isn't over yet. Knowing master, he's got even more difficult challenges ahead." Gildarts continued.

"Have some confidence. I'm talking to you now as a friend, not an examiner. It's not about having the most magic, but how you use it. I know the feeling of wanting to win, no matter what the odds. It doesn't matter the age or experience..I'm the same..I don't want to lose to you either. I'll fight you again anytime." Gildarts turned around and began walking away. **"Become an S class mage, Natsu."**

"Ah! Natsu, Let! You guys are late!" Haru grinned, sitting on a boulder as Let and Natsu walked out of the cave. "We are?" Natsu asked, looking around to see who else passed the first round. Surrounding him were Haru and Elie, Gajeel and Levi, Elfman and Evergreen, and Musica and Gray.

"Gildarts was a very tough opponent." Let explained. "So was Mira-nee.." Elfman shuddered. "It's a good thing she fell for our trick." Evergreen sighed. "You had to trick her? Damn, that's low." Musica smirked as Gray face palmed, recalling Musica's trick.

"Yeah! What happened to being manly? Tricks aren't manly!" Haru chuckled, as Elie face palmed, recalling their trick. "Well..Wendy and what's his face weren't strong at all." Gajeel stated bluntly, disappointed.

"Really? I remember Mest being pretty strong last year. He almost won. But..I can't remember who his partner was.." Evergreen stated. "I can't remember his manliness on any misisons.." Elfman stated. "Now that you mention it..How long has he been in the guild? I can't remember.." Levi stated. They all thought hard, dumbfounded on any memories of Mest.

"Who cares? Anyway, speaking of strong..You're dating a monster, Let." Musica told him. "Yeah. It was 2 on 1 and she nearly killed us." Gray added, both somewhat damaged. "Told you. And, I should tell you, she still isn't completely used to being back in her normal bodies and having those powers." Let stated nonchalantly, as Musica and Gray instantly began sweating bullets.

"Wait..So who'd you fight Haru?" Natsu asked. "Lucy and Cana.." Elie answered. "So that means Freed and Bixlow got stuck with Erza. Their luck is horrible." Elfman stated, everyone nodding with agreement.

"Unlucky indeed.." Makarov nodded, making everyone jump back in surprise of the sudden appearance. "In any case, well done on passing the first exam. Your next challenge will be locating Master Mavis' grave. Your time limit is 6 hours. Go!" Makarov declared, as everyone instantly separated and went their own ways.

"WAAAAH!" Haru screamed, sprinting alongside Elie, being chased by a…Wild animal, to say the least. "THERE! WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Elie yelled, pointing to a small ledge. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? TELLING US TO JUMP TO OUR DEATHS!?" Haru yelled back. "Well, you can't fight it off without rave, so unless you wanna turn around and TRY, we have to JUMP." She told him. Haru ran in silence for a moment, considering his options.

"DAMN IT! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF WE DIE!" He shouted, taking Elie by the hand and jumping over the ledge. "AAAHHH!" They screamed, looking at just how much air was beneath them. Haru wrapped Elie in his arms, falling and eventually tumbling down a hill to a stop.

"Whew.." He sighed. "We're alive..I can't believe it.." Elie said in awe. "What!? You thought we were gonna die and still suggested it!?" He shouted. "IT WORKED OUT DIDN'T IT?!" She screamed back. They glared at each other, and then broke out into laughter.

"You know, I wonder how Elfman and Evergreen tricked Mira." Haru said, stretching. "Probably told her they were getting married and then cheap shotted her when she was in shock." Elie answered, her guess 100% correct.

"Marriage huh..Pfft. They would have some weird looking kids." Haru snickered. "Do you..Ever think about marriage..Or kids?" Elie asked hesitantly, trying to avoid eye contact with him, a blush on her face. "Mmm..Well.." Haru rubbed the back of his head shyly. "Actually I do." He finally spat out, catching Elie by surprise. "You do!?" She yelled.

"Well, sometimes. Sometimes I get ahead of myself and start thinking about what's going to happen when our battles are over..I promised to help you find your memories and take you back with me to Garage Island, if you even want to after remembering your past." Haru confessed. "Of course I still will." Elie reassured him.

"Heh. So I start thinking about what happens after ALL of that. You know..Us getting married. Starting up a family..But I'd have to get a job then, huh? Guess I better pick a trade, since school isn't really my thing." He laughed.

"Haru..I think about it too sometimes..And sometimes it scares me. Thinking about the future, when there's no guarantee we'll even live to see tomorrow. But if we do..I'd love the future you have planned for us." She smiled wide.

"Well then.." Haru stood up, approaching her and crouching down, taking her hands in his. "I'll make one more promise. I will defeat Lucia. I will help you regain your memories. I will take you to Garage Island." Haru pressed his forehead to hers. "And then, I'll make you my bride." He whispered.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Elie purred, pressing her lips onto his. "One thing though..We aren't going to announce these plans to the others until I've become an S class mage!" He declared, standing up. "Yeah!" Elie giggled. Before the conversation could continue, there was a rustle in the bushes, making Haru and Elie turn their attention to it.

"Who's there!?" Haru asked, as a boy, around the same height and appearing to be the same age as Haru, walked forward. He was dressed in black and white, and had black hair. "People..There are people on this island?" The boy asked.

"Who..?" Haru trailed off, getting an indescribable feeling from the boy. "This island is only for people from the guild." Elie told him. "Oh. So a guild maintains this island. I see." The boy stated bluntly. "Who..Are you?" Haru took a step forward, slow and hesitant.

"DON'T!" The boy screamed, making Haru stop. "Please. I'll leave. Just don't come near me." The boy told him, catching Haru by surprise. "No..It's coming.." The boy grabbed his head, shaking, as if trying to fight something.

"What? What's coming!?" Haru asked. "The..Predator of Death..Is coming.." The boy answered, as a dark wave of black energy shot out from his body, covering the area around him, catching Haru and Elie off guard.

"GET DOWN!" Natsu roared, grabbing Haru and Elie and pushing them to the ground, barely managing to dodge the magic. The trees and grass around them were all dead. "Na…Natsu.." The boy whispered, a single tear falling from his eye.

"What's going on!?" Let shouted, jumping onto the scene as the other 3 got up. "We smelt something weird so we came here..Who is this guy?" Let asked. "No idea. But he definitely isn't ordinary." Haru answered.

"You've grown." The boy stated bluntly. "I wanted to see you, Natsu." He smiled, as Natsu's eyes widened, before jumping forward. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Natsu yelled, punching him to the ground.

"I see..Not yet..Even though I don't want to kill people..Even though you're the only one who can stop me..You're still not strong enough to do so." The boy said too quietly for anyone else to hear, tears streaming down his face.

"How..Do you know me!?" Natsu asked. "I can't answer that..Yet. But you'll find out eventually. This isn't the last time we'll meet. Natsu..And..The Rave Master." The boy looked to Haru. "He knows about me too.." Haru said.

"You have the power to fight darkness..Use it well..And don't succumb to the darkness yourself." He nodded towards Haru's aching arm, as his and Elie's faces turned to those of shock. "Ugh..Ughhhh.." He grabbed his head, shaking again. "Run.."

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu shouted, as the others jumped back, but it was too late for him. Another black wave burst from the boy's body, engulfing Natsu. "NATSU!" They all screamed, but calmed down when they saw him standing in the aftermath. The only difference was his scarf was pitch black. The boy, however, was nowhere to be seen.

The boy lay against a tree, still somewhere on the island. "I'm still being rejected by the world." He said to himself as a gust of wind picked up, drawing his attention to the black aircraft in the sky.

"Found him. He's somewhere on the island, but he's still sleeping." A tall, purple haired woman, carrying a crystal ball, stated. "The time has come, Master Hades." She told the man sitting on a throne in front of her.

"That man..Went down into the ancient ground… Mastered black magic... Gave rise to thousands of demons..And threw the entire world into chaos..He's the strongest evil man in the magic world's history.." Hades smirked.

"**Zeref."**


	35. Chapter 35-Soul of Iron

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS EXAM!?" Gajeel shouted into the air with anger. "CHOOSE A PATH AND FIND A GRAVE!? ALL I WANT TO DO IS BEAT UP SALAMANDER AND THE OTHERS!"

"What about me?" Levi asked him. "What about you?" Gajeel asked back. "All you do is talk about fighting. You're MY partner who's supposed to be worrying about ME." She told him. "Oh. You want me to mingle with you more, little one?" Gajeel laughed as he patted her head repeatedly. "Well then, get strong enough to spar with me."

"I..Already know..That I'm small and weak..I don't care anymore! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Levy yelled, smacking him in the face with her bag before running away. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FO-" Gajeel shouted in anger, but took a look around to see nobody was there.

'What the hell is with that guy..I thought he changed since Phantom Lord..He even protected me from Laxus.." Levi thought as she ran, tears in her eyes. 'He's nothing but a jerk..I hate him..I hate him! I..I..' Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes, as she wiped her tears. "Gajeel?" She asked.

She turned to see two figures, leap out at her instantly. One was a rooster like creature, the other a beast like samurai. Levi was caught off guard, but reacted in time to dodge a slash from the samurai. "Who..Are you guys!?" She asked, right before the rooster grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground, pinning her, as the samurai readied his blade.

"One down." He stated, swinging at the immobile Levi, who was screaming. 'Gajeel..' She thought as she closed her eyes, bracing for impact. However, instead of feeling pain, she heard the sound of metal clanging against metal, as she opened her eyes.

Gajeel stood in front of her, his iron clad arm blocking the sword, and his other fist bashed into the face of the rooster, knocking him back and off of her. "When you're small, you're hard to find…" He said, making her look down. "So don't leave my side." He added, taking her by surprise, but then making her smile. "Yeah!" She agreed.

"So.." Gajeel began, throwing the samurai off him. "Who are these guys?" He asked. "Grimoire Heart." Levi answered, looking at their guild marks. "But why is the strongest dark guild on our island?" She asked.

"To start a war." The rooster, Karazu, answered. "..War..?" Gajeel raised his eyebrows. "You should know, Gajeel. Just like what you wanted before…We're here..TO HUNT DOWN ALL THE FAIRIES!" The samurai, Yomazu, shouted as he swung his blade. The word 'pound', appeared on his blade, as a loud roar burst from his sword, deafening Gajeel and Levi.

"His magic is like mine.." Levi said aloud, but Gajeel couldn't hear her. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled at Gajeel as Karazu charged them, but again, he could not hear her. "GAJEEL!" She grabbed his collar and threw him down, out of Karazu's path.

Gajeel immediately realized what was happening, but had no time to think as Karazu spat eggs from his mouth. The eggs cracked, as yolk like fists shot out of them, bashing into Gajeel and Levi. Gajeel recovered in time to notice Yomazu in the air above him, coming down on him with a slash, which he dodged.

"Solid Script! Silent!" Levi, using the same word magic, dispelled the loud roar, leaving the area completely silent. "She dispelled my writing magic with her own!?" Yomazu shouted in disbelief. "I HEARD YOU!" Gajeel instantly struck Yomazu in the gut with his iron pillar arm, sending him flying back.

"Pepepe!" Karazu fired more eggs, but Levi burned them to ash by creating fire with her word magic.

"Why you..!" Yomazu pulled his sword back. "BEHEAD!" He swung, the words 'behead' on his blade. The trees in the slash radius were cut in two, as Gajeel raised his iron clad arm to block. The shockwave of the slash struck Gajeel's arm, cutting right through his scales, shocking Gajeel.

"PIERCE!" This time, Yomazu lunged at Gajeel with his blade, cutting a chunk from the side of his ribs right off. Gajeel coughed up blood, stunned by the pain, as he dropped to one knee, blood spewing from his wound.

"DARK SWORD.." Yomazu pulled his sword back again. "NO!" Levi, wounded from continuous assaults from Karazu, screamed. "CRYING BITE!" He dashed forward, cutting Gajeel clear across the torso. Gajeel coughed up even more blood, his body bleeding furiously, as he fell to the ground. "GAJEEL!" Levi yelled.

"Hmph. If they are all at this level then we can finish them off before the main forces arrive." Karazu stated. Gajeel twitched at these words. "He's still alive..?" They asked in disbelief. "Main..Forces..?" He asked. "Our guild. All of Grimoire Heart's troops." They stated bluntly.

"That's..No Way.." Levi cried. "Levi…Run.." Gajeel told her, struggling to stand. "This is no ordinary war..The situation is far worse than you can imagine.." He got onto one knee. "But..I…" She hesitated. "GO! I ALONE AM ENOUGH FOR THEM!" He shouted.

Levi shook, still hesitant to leave him alone, before turning around and running away. "I WON'T LET YO-" Yomazu was cut off by a strike from Gajeel. "Didn't..You hear me..? I said..I alone am enough.." He panted.

"GAJEEL!" Levi shouted as a chunk of iron dropped in front of Gajeel, courtesy of her magic. "Please don't die." She cried, running. "Yeah." He replied, eating the iron. "You let the girl run away!" Yomazu yelled to his partner. "It doesn't matter! It'll be more fun to hunt her down later!" Karazu answered.

Gajeel slammed his fist into the ground, cracking it, making them both shut up. **"You want war..With Fairy Tail…?"** Gajeel asked with a growl. "He..Stood up!?" They asked with shock. **"I'm not the same as I was before.."** Gajeel stood.

"_IT WAS A MISTAKE TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared, bashing several flaming fists into Gajeel._

"**I'll make you feel the same fear." **Gajeel inhaled air. "IRON DRAGON'S..ROAR!" Gajeel fired his roar, which was blocked by Yomazu, but sent him skidding back. Karazu fired some egg bombs, breaking the ground beneath Gajeel as he dodged, knocking him off balance as Yomazu recovered and charged him, slashing several times.

Gajeel had no choice but to block each slash with his scales. "MY FORGED IRON WILL NOT LOSE..TO A RUSTY SWORD LIKE THAT! IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" He knocked Yomazu off him and swung, hitting Karazu and knocking him down.

"AN OPENING!" Yomazu lunged forward at Gajeel. "PIERCE!" He swung, piercing right through Gajeel's palm, his blade coming out through Gajeel's shoulder. "GUH!" Gajeel grunted with pain, before closing his impaled palm and grabbing the sword. "I..Can't lose.." He panted. "This guy.." Yomazu was completely shocked Gajeel was bearing through such pain, and overpowering him.

"**I..CAN'T LOSE, DAMN IT!" **

_Gajeel sat in a junk yard, on top of a pile of, well, junk, eating iron from different objects. "Is iron really that tasty?" Makarov asked, walking up to him. "Master Makarov?" Gajeel asked, confused as to why he was here._

"_Juvia entered our guild yesterday. She was really worried about you too." Makarov told him. "What is that rain woman thinking!?" He barked. "There's no need to fall into the darkness. How about joining our guild as well?" Makarov asked._

"_What!? You can't be serious!" Gajeel snorted. "There are those in this world who like being left alone. However, there isn't a single person who can bear the pain of being alone." Makarov told him, making his eyes widen._

"_But I destroyed your guild.." Gajeel looked away with regret. "I don't care about that." Makarov told him bluntly. "I hurt your allies.." Gajeel added. "Yes. You did. And no matter what happens, I will never forgive you for that." Makarov declared with a look of pure, unyielding anger on his face and in his voice, which struck fear into Gajeel's very essence._

"_But. If I stood by and just watched as a youngster fell into the darkness, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He added, making Gajeel shake with emotion. "I'm not saving you. This is simply a path to tomorrow." Makarov extended an open hand to him. "Whether you stop or keep moving is up to you."_

"**I…AM A MAGE..OF FAIRY TAIL!" **Gajeel closed his hand, just like he did around Makarov's hand on that fateful day, shattering Yomazu's blade with brute force. "W-What power.." Yomazu took a step back, shaking with fear. Gajeel snatched the broken tip out of the air with his mouth, devouring it.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE!" Gajeel slapped his hands together above his head as all his magic surrounded them. **"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" **His arms joint to create a giant blade, as he slashed right through Karazu and Yomazu, completely shattering his armor and nearly cleaving him in two, as well as levelling the entire area.

Gajeel gasped for air, his arms returning to normal, as he collapsed to the ground. "GAJEEL! HOLD ON!" Levi yelled as she ran up to him, with Erza right behind her.

"Hahaha…" Yomazu laughed. "You may have defeated us, but you won't win this war. Our main forces will arrive soon, mages that I pale in comparison to..**The 7 Kins of Purgatory." **Yomazu ended a she lost consciousness.

"This is bad." Erza stated, pulling out a signal flare and firing it into the sky. "THIS EXAM IS ON HOLD..EVERY MAGE CURRENTLY ON TENROU ISLAND.." She continued as everyone on the island looked in surprise at the signal in the air.

"**READY YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE!"**


	36. Chapter 36-Sacrifice

"What the hell is going on!?" Haru yelled, fighting through a horde of armed men with Eisenmeteor, using his uninjured arm. He was easily beating them, but his movements were far slower and sloppier than usual.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Haru!" Elie, also fighting off soldiers with her Tonfa Blasters, told him. "I know..Not like I have a choice!" He replied, kicking a soldier in the chest, sending him toppling into several others.

"This is an emergency…We both saw Jii-san in his giant form..He got taken down. Whoever's here, they're strong. Not to mention that giant explosion we saw earlier, and the fact that all these soldiers came out of THIN AIR." Haru summed up.

"Yeah..We have to find Wendy ASAP so she can heal you..And hopefully find master Makarov as well." Elie gulped. "We will definitely find him..There's no way he can just bite the dust like that..Not while Laxus is..!" Haru was interrupted by Elie firing a blast right by his head, and into a soldier that was ready to attack behind him. "Don't get distracted! We have to deal with them first!" She told him. "..Yeah!" Haru nodded.

**-Let Location—**

"I told Natsu to go on ahead and leave them to me but..This is getting really annoying.." Let sighed, beating down on a group of soldiers with his bare hands. "Fire Ballet!" One of the soldiers fired a blast of fire at him.

"Finally. I was getting pretty hungry." Let said as he gobbled down the fire. "Looks like you're all mages, huh…Even if that's some pretty weak magic." Let burped. "He ate it!? So this guy is the rumoured Salamander of Fairy Tail!?" The soldiers stepped back in fear. "Not exactly." Let smirked.

"It's fine~, It's fine I say~." A voice called, getting closer. "You guys are no match for him." Let turned around to see a long blonde haired, young, lean man of his height and weird eyes approaching him. "Master Zancrow!" The underlings called.

"You guys go search for Zeref. I'll handle him." Zancrow told them. "Right." One soldier obeyed. "You saved us.." One sighed with relief. "This guy is crazy strong.." One warned. "Be careful." Another told him.

Zancrow's smile went to an angry frown instantly. "Did you just say..He was strong? There is no guild stronger than Grimoire Heart! We are the strongest guild!" Zancrow growled. "WE DON'T NEED WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!" Zancrow yelled, as black flames engulfed the soldiers, burning them to nothing as he laughed.

"Black fire..?" Let's eyes widened with surprise, but instantly squinted with anger. "Bastard..You killed your own allies.." He growled. "AHAHAHA!" Zancrow continued to laugh, throwing another wave of fire at Let.

"Weren't you paying attention!? Fire doesn't work on m-!?" Let prepared to ingest the flames, but at the last second he leaped out of the way, rolling to a stop and getting back up. "TOO LATE!" Zancrow screeched, throwing one more fireball at him, giving him no time to dodge.

Let reacted in time to raise a guard, trying to fight off the fire. "I can't..Eat it..But I'm full-fledged dragon race.." Let questioned as he fought out of the flame's path, a little damaged. "You're far too arrogant for a mere dragon race!" Zancrow raised a fist to the sky and brought it down, sending a stream of black fire at Let from above, that caused a fierce explosion.

Let leaped forward out of the smoke, his clothing shredded and burnt, his body somewhat damaged, and threw a flaming fist at Zancrow. "Heh! You won't catch me off guard!" Zancrow lit his fist on fire as well and threw it at Let.

The fists collided, equal at first, but after a few seconds, Let leaped back in pain, holding his scorched hand. "You may be able to handle the fire from a petty dragon..But it's blasphemous to even think you could handle mine..I'm worlds above the fire you're used to..My fire is the one used to slay gods..**Fire God Slaying Magic!" **

**-Musica Location—**

"Hm? They've disappeared just like they appeared.." Musica stated as he looked around, the soldiers having vanished into thin air. "Looks like Capricorn called them back..He must've found that stellar spirit girl he was looking for." A man with silver hair and glasses wearing a coat told him.

"And you are..?" Musica asked. "In the desolate forest, fairies and demons meet..This is our battle frontier! My name is Rustyrose!" He answered in dramatic fashion, using a loud enthusiastic voice and too many hand gestures.

"Why do I always get stuck with the weird ones.." Musica sighed. "Sorry. I don't have time for you." Musica gripped his silver necklace. "My thoughts exactly." Rustyrose smirked.

**-Mira and Lisanna Location—**

"Did this guy just grow out of a tree!?" Lisanna asked with disbelief. "You..Were you the one who caused that explosion?" Mira asked the brown haired, bearded, tall, man in front of them. He wore two crescent moon ear rings and had a scar running from the top of his left forehead down half his face.

"Explosion? Ah, yes..The magic council was attempting to interfere…Brought an entire battleship to fight. It's too bad I couldn't allow them to reach the island. My name is Azuma." He introduced himself. "One of the 7 Kins of Purgatory." He lifted up one arm, engulfing the two sisters in an explosion. "Let's get started, shall we? There's a chance you might make me fight at full power…**Demon Mirajane."**

**-Back to Haru-**

"Who is this guy..?" Haru and Elie were staring at a very tall, fat man, who was walking around as if he was lost. He noticed them and jumped, startled. He stood frozen, staring at them, like a deer in headlights. Haru waved, but was punched in the head by Elie. "Don't wave! He's an enemy!" She told him. "Ouch…Hitting a cripple..Even Erza wouldn't..Well she probably would." Haru rubbed his head.

"Oh! You're the Rave Master and the weird girl!" The man, Kain, remembered. "Weird girl!? Coming from you!?" Elie shouted. "Yes." Kain reached for her head, but Haru kicked him in the face. "Who do you think you're trying to touch!?"

"Owww.." Kain rubbed his face. "Sorry. Can I have a strand of your hair?" He asked, pulling out a doll of sorts. "Yeah, sure." Haru reached for his hair, but Elie hit him in the head again. "Are you that big of an idiot!?" She yelled. "OUCH! SAME SPOT AS BEFORE!" Haru rubbed his head. "He probably needs your hair for that doll..Maybe a voodoo magic.." Elie guessed.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU..I-I mean, I definitely do not use voodoo magic! 100% honest! doesn't need your hair to control you!" Kain denied. "Pffft.. ?" Haru laughed.

"Don't laugh! It took me a long time to name it!" Kain told them. "Well, if that's NOT a voodoo doll, how about using your own hair and proving it?" Elie asked, relying on his stupidity. "Sure." Kain took a strand of hair, placed it on the doll, and handed it to Elie.

"He's a bigger idiot than Natsu and you combined..And that's saying something.." Elie smirked. "Yea-Wait.." Haru thought of what she said. "Go ahead. Just move the doll any direction and the owner of the hair will move the same way..I mean..They definitely won't move the same way because it's not a voodoo doll!" He told her.

"That so..?" Elie moved the doll to the left, and Kain moved as well. She moved it to the right, and Kain moved to the right. "It really is a voodoo doll!" She exclaimed. "No it's not! I'm moving of my own free will!" He argued.

"Wow! Let me try!" Haru said. "Here!" Elie handed him the doll. "Okay..!" Haru began making the doll move all sorts of weird ways, leading to Kain dancing, just as bad as Haru usually does. "I'm dancing because I want to!" Kain denied. "Well then..Here you go!" Haru snickered, making Kain do the splits.

"OOWWW!" Kain screamed in a high pitched voice. "Still doing that because you want to?" Haru asked. "O-Of course..!" Kain answered with tears in his big round eyes. Haru and Elie continued to laugh, bending the doll, and Kain at odd angles, making his body twist in ways not thought possible.

"That's enough! I admit it! It's a voodoo doll!" Kain snatched the doll back. "Aww.." Haru and Elie deflated.

"Dodoskoi!" Kain rammed his palm towards Haru's gut, who reacted in time to block with his blade, but due to him only being able to use half his strength with only one arm, he was still knocked back.

"Damn..I didn't want to fight until we found Wendy.." Haru regained his balance. "Should we run?" Elie asked him. "No..There are probably more of these guys on the island..If we run into another one, we'll be cornered." Haru reasoned.

"Outrun me? Don't underestimate me just because I look like this. I am still one of the 7 Kins of Purgatory." Kain warned. "I don't care who you are! You trespassed on our sacred island and hurt my friends..No matter what..I'm gonna take you down!" Haru declared.

"Even with that injury?" Kain pointed at Haru's arm, causing him to twitch. "Damn..He noticed.." Haru gave a pained smile. "He isn't as stupid as we thought."

"Hmmm!" Kain rushed them once more, but this time Haru ducked under his strike and countered with a slash. Kain smirked, as the weak slash bounced right off his iron like skin, before he backhanded Haru into a tree.

"Guh!" Haru coughed up blood. "As long as my hair is on the doll, I can manipulate my own body..Skin like iron works well for both offense and defense." Kain explained. "I have no choice..Please, Rave! Help me!" Haru leaped into the air, slashing down on him once more. "EXPLOSION!"

Kain raised his arm to block, and did so. "What..!? It didn't…Transform..?" Haru said in shock as Kain threw him aside like dirty laundry. "Silfarion!" Haru charged again, slashing several times, but none of the slashes were any faster than normal.

"Mist!" Kain turned his body to mist, each slash going through him, before reforming behind Haru and kicking him into the ground. "Why..Why won't Rave respond to me.." Haru struggled to stand, using one arm to push himself up, but Kain just kicked him back into the ground, stomping on him again and again.

"Get off him!" Elie ordered, firing several blasts from her Tonfa blasters towards Kain. "Dadasu Turn!" Kain turned around and knocked the blasts back at Elie, who tucked and rolled out of the way. "Why don't you use Etherion? Unless you still can't control it.."

"Shut up!" She shouted, smashing the blunt end of her Tonfa Blaster into his nose, making him step off of Haru. "Got you!" Undamaged, Kain quickly reached for her head. "Crap!" Haru reacted in time to grab Elie and jump out of the way.

"Haru..We have no choice, I have to try Etherion!" She told him. "It's too late.." Haru looked to the ground. "Too late..?" She asked, confused as to why Haru was giving up. He nodded at Kain, who was holding a strand of Haru's hair he managed to pull out when Haru dove for Elie just now.

"Sacrificing yourself for the girl..Admirable..But I will show you how cruel I can be." Kain responded, making Haru do the splits. "OUCH!" Haru squealed.

"What good is controlling the Rave Master if he's too weak to fight properly?" Haru asked. "If I'm controlling you, you WILL fight properly." Kain smirked. "..! RUN!" Haru quickly pushed Elie out of the way, as Kain made him punch, barely avoiding Elie.

"Kain! On your pride as a warrior, heed my last request! Don't hurt Elie!" Haru pleaded. "I promise I won't touch her..You will." He smirked, as he made Haru pick up his blade. "Aaaahh!" Haru grunted. "Stop! That's his injured arm!" Elie yelled at Kain, who ignored her and made Haru slash at her.

"Watch out!" Haru yelled, as Elie jumped back. "Run, you idiot!" Haru shouted as he was forced to keep slashing, Elie continuing to dodge, as he yelled in agonizing pain. "I can't..If I do.." She trailed off. "Seems like I can't make you use your powers with my magic..Oh well!" He made Haru grab his own throat with his arm, choking himself. "If she runs, I'll just kill you. She already knows that."

"I don't care if I die! As long as you're safe!" He told her. "You might not, but I do! How can I just leave you for dead!?" Elie closed her eyes to think, and then opened them with a plan in mind. "Haru..Do you remember the Tower of Heaven? When that Goth freak controlled me?" She asked.

"I do.." He answered in excruciating pain, clearly being tortured. "Do you remember what you did to try and snap me out of it?" She asked. "What does that have to do with..No.." Haru trailed off, his eyes wide. "Don't.."

"You put up no resistance. You couldn't fight me. Just like how I can't fight you right now." She raised her arms to her sides, completely defenseless. "You were willing to die just so we wouldn't have to battle each other. You shielded me countless times..Now it's my turn to sacrifice myself for you." She smiled.

"NO!" Haru was forced to raise his blade. "I know you won't die here today.." She closed her eyes and reopened them, staring into his scared eyes, which she was not used to seeing. "I'm sorry I won't be able to finish our journey together.." She apologized. "MOVE!" Haru was forced to lunge out towards her.

"But..I'm really grateful for everything. With you and everybody else..I was happy." She said, as tears ran down her face. "STOOOP!" Haru screamed at the top of his lungs. "I truly love you, Haru." She confessed as Haru swung.

"**Goodbye."**


	37. Chapter 37-The Flames of Our Hearts

Haru stood, his sword pierced through Elie, her eyes closed, blood splattered on the ground beneath them, and on their bodies. "No.." Haru's eyes widened, spots of her blood on his face. Her body slid off the blade, falling to the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming.

He dropped his blade, his body still. "I will give you a moment to say goodbye." Kain told him, deciding not to control him for a moment. Haru stood, silent. "Hahaha..You got me..Very funny..This is just a trick so he drops his guard right?" Haru began laughing desperately.

"It didn't work. You can get up now." He told her motionless body. "Elie..Get up..Please.." He shook, as the pool of blood only grew. "You promised..Didn't you.." He dropped to his knees. "We were gonna beat Lucia! We were gonna recover your memories and go back to Garage Island! We were gonna get married and have a family, weren't we!?" He shook her body gently. "So get up! You weren't lying, were you!?" He stopped shaking, receiving no reply. He lifted up his blood covered hand, staring at it as if it were lying to him.

"Kuh..Guh.." Tears ran down his face as he began punching the ground. "No! NO! Elie..You can't..!" Haru begged, seeing memories of the time they first met, the night he asked her out, and all of their battles together. "Aaah.." He panted, breaking down.

He saw a picture in his mind. He was standing alongside Elie, both of them wearing wedding rings, and a toddler in their arms. They were all smiling. And just as quickly as it appeared, it went up in flames.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Haru screamed at the top of lungs, his world shattering before him. "How tragic. Even the Rave Master falls victim to such foolish emotions." Kain snorted. "YOU!" Haru whipped around, glaring at Kain with a look of pure hatred. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He growled.

"I HATE YOU.." Haru gripped his blade with his injured hand, holding it so tight that his hand bled, but he didn't even notice the immense pain from his arm. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Haru roared as dark, plant like roots shot up from his sword, consuming his arm, as it transformed. Haru's roar became darker and more beast like, his sword turning into Sacrifar.

"Scary. Too bad it won't do you much good. Die." Kain twisted the doll's arm, attempting to make Haru behead himself…Only Haru didn't budge. "What!?" Kain tried again, and again, but the result was the same. "The sword's control..Is stronger than mine…?" His eyes widened, as Haru grabbed Kain's face with his hand in an instant and smashed it into the ground, repeating this several times, creating a crater.

"My iron body..Is breaking..!?" Kain exclaimed as Haru picked him up and threw him into the air, slashing and nearly cutting him in two. "Impossible..This guy..Is a monster!" Kain turned to mist, reforming a few feet away from Haru, panting.

On pure instinct, Haru appeared in front of him as soon as he reformed, punching him through several trees. Before Kain could react, Haru jumped sky high and landed on him, breaking his ribs. "Haaah!" Haru repeatedly jumped up and down, making Kain cough up blood with each landing.

Haru grabbed the back of Kain's head and smashed his face into a boulder, shattering it, before running and dragging his face on the ground. 'He isn't human anymore..' Kain thought, being abused.

**-Musica Location—**

"What…Did you just say…!?" Musica lay on the ground, bloody and beaten, panting. Rustyrose stood a bit away from him, completely undamaged. "It's as simple as that. We will use Zeref to obliterate everybody on this planet with no magical power." He answered.

"Are you crazy!?" Musica stood up. "Only 10% of this world is mages..The other 90% are just regular people!" He shouted. "Regular people we do not need. People without magic are like candles that cannot be lit. Useless. Just like yourself. You are no regular human, silver claimer..But without magic, you aren't even able to touch me!" Rustyrose laughed.

"I'll defeat you. I have to. If I don't, then she'll die along with the 90%..I won't let that happen!" Musica transformed his necklace into his new lance. "You know, despite the name, you all from Fairy Tail have no elegance. Just like that big man and woman wearing glasses I killed earlier." Rustyrose mused. "Since when was an ex thief and gangbanger supposed to have elegance? I'm not like the others. I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to." Musica warned. "And don't underestimate Elfman and Evergreen. They're definitely still alive."

"Kill me? Then try it." Rustyrose smirked, transforming his arm into a jet black blade using his imagination magic, and slashed at Musica, who parried it with his lance and then charged and lunged at him. "Trash like you isn't needed in the world of magic!" Rustyrose was about to swing again, but his arm didn't budge. Musica had binded it with a silver rope.

"Trash like you isn't needed ANYWHERE!" He slashed once more, leaving Rustyrose unable to dodge. "That which dwells in my left hand is a golden shield that pushes back everything!" Rustyrose declared as his other arm transformed into a golden shield, which he blocked the lance with. "Did you really think you could hit me you naïve fool?" He asked.

"Yep. Still do!" Musica let go of the rope he was holding, his lance still parrying the shield, and before Rustyrose could react, Musica punched him square in the face, breaking his glasses and knocking him back. "What was that about not being able to hurt you without magic?" Musica taunted, opening and closing the hand he just slugged him with.

"You punk.." Rustyrose stood up, wiping a bloody lip, waving a hand to his face and creating a new pair of glasses. "My arc of embodiment is limited only by my imagination!"

"Then think hard. Let's see whose imagination is stronger." Musica challenged. "I imagine your death…TOWER OF DINGIR!" Suddenly, a tower rose up from under Musica, parts of the tower wrapping itself around him, immobilizing him. "What the hell..I can't move..!"

"DIE!" Rustyrose shouted. "Silver Ray..Reina..Please protect me!" Musica closed his eyes, as the tower exploded fiercely, temporarily drawing the attention of everybody on the island.

"Musica..?" Reina, back at the guild, turned around towards the direction of Tenrou Island with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong, Reina?" Bisca asked her. "No..It's nothing.." She turned back around. 'Please be safe, Musica..' She joined her hands as if praying.

There was a giant crater, the area completed levelled. There was a smoke cloud, and when it faded, Musica was nowhere to be seen. "Blew him to bits..Hahaha!" Rustyrose laughed. "Magic might've come in handy right there..But it probably still wouldn't have saved you..Oh well!" Rustyrose laughed.

"Do you…Ever shut up..About magic?" Musica asked, his panting voice coming from behind Rustyrose, who immediately turned around in shock. Musica stood covered in blood, looking as if he were dead on his feet, but his eyes were open and strong.

"How..?" Rustyrose asked. "Beats me. My silver reacted on its own and shielded me..Two weeks ago, that explosion would've killed me regardless of my silver. But my Silver Ray..The bond between me and Reina..Isn't something so easily broken!" Musica declared.

'The silver was just strong enough to shield him so he wouldn't die..How could it be so strong..? It's not magic..! Even so..Where does he find the will to continue? Even if it didn't kill him, he shouldn't be able to move!' Rustyrose thought.

"It doesn't matter what you use to fight..Magic or whatever..What matters is what you're fighting for..Are you ready to feel the wrath of the "Useless" 90%?" Musica asked, giving a look that drove fear into Rustyrose's soul.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! SACRED GUARDIAN BEAST! BELFAST THE HURRICANE!" Rustyrose created a large beast that charged Musica, who created a sword from his silver and simply cut it down, walking forward. "You're doubting the magic you value so much..It's weakening you.." Musica's walk turned into a run.

"STAY BACK!" Rustyrose created the golden shield once more, attempting to hold Musica off. "GOLD WAS A BAD CHOICE!" Musica slammed his palm into the shield, and after a few seconds, it began breaking down, Musica's hand smoking, just as he did with Ogre, but he was already so damaged he couldn't feel it.

"My shield..You..Can Gold claim as well!?" Rustyrose took a step back in fear. "THE FUTURE I IMAGINE.." Musica pulled his lance back with his good hand. "DOESN'T EXIST IN THE FUTURE YOU IMAGINE!"

"G-GHOSTS OF BRITTA!" As a last ditch effort to stop Musica, Rustyrose sent a wave of spirits at him. "You may be able to create whatever you imagine..But that means you can't dream..I'll stop you, SO MY DREAMS CAN BECOME REALITY! Musica declared, cutting through both the ghosts and Rustyrose as he screamed in pain.

Blood gashed out of his wound as Rustyrose fell to the ground, defeated and unconscious. Musica pointed the tip of his lance to Rustyrose's throat. "Hah..Hah.." Musica panted. "Shit..Guess I am like them after all.." He gave a defeated smile, unable to deal the finishing blow. "I'll worry about that after this nap.." He collapsed.

**-Let Location—**

"Who was it that gave fire to this world? Humans created fire..But it was not dragons who bestowed it onto them..It was the gods!" Zancrow explained while black fire engulfed his hands. "Something tells me you'd really piss off Natsu." Let smirked.

"The Salamander? Hahaha! I'd kill him in an instant! But I guess you'll do!" Zancrow charged Let and threw a flaming fist, to which Let dodged by jerking his head to the side, and retaliating with a flaming kick. They exchanged flaming blows for a moment, with one key difference. Zancrow was blocking Let's attacks easily, while Let could barely dodge Zancrow's.

Let threw one more kick, but this time Zancrow caught it, and threw Let into a tree. "WEAKLINGS SHOULD JUST DIE!" He yelled as Let used the tree as a base to jump off. "HOLY DRAGON SMASH!" Let slammed his body into Zancrow's, tackling him and sending him flying. "After you, then."

"Bastard…" Zancrow skid back. "I'll kill you!" Zancrow spewed black fire from his mouth, trying to engulf Let. "If I can't eat it then..FLAME DRAGON FLARE!" Let shot out a fireball from his mouth, aiming it at Zancrow's attack.

"FOOL! FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!" Zancrow ate Let's flames and then used them to fire an even bigger blast of black fire at Let, that hit him and incinerated all the greenery around him. After a few seconds, Let jumped out of the fire, forced to discard his flaming armour once he landed.

"AHAHA! Pathetic dragon race..You really thought you could stand up to me!?" Zancrow laughed. "Watch your mouth. I won't allow you to insult my noble race." Let warned. "Noble my ass! How can you be noble when you're dead!? You're entire race got wiped out!" Zancrow jeered.

"I'll warn you once more. Silence!" Let twitched. "I'll kill you and lead your pathetic race into extinction today!" Zancrow mused. "I'll rip out your tongue!" Let jumped into the air. "SECRET ART..HEAVENLY DRAGON TIGER BLOW!" Let's hand began glowing bright as he focused his power into it and then came down on Zancrow, swinging as hard as he could.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! FIRE GOD EXPLOSIVE FLAME!" Zancrow also punched forward, their fists meeting and causing an explosion. After the initial explosion, several more explosions erupted from Let's body as he jumped back panting, damaged.

"Not yet…" Both Let's arms ignited with intense flames. "Black wings, cut all.." The flames became scythe like around his forearms. "BLACK DRAGON TRIPLE SLICE!" Let charged full speed. "CUT IN 4!" He swung both of them diagonal, in an X shape, attempting to cut Zancrow into 4 pieces.

"HAHAHAH! FIRE GOD'S SCYTHE!" As if copying Let, Zancrow did the same thing with his black flames. "THE FLAMES OF GODS DON'T JUST BURN..THEY DEVOUR AND DESTROY THEIR OPPONENTS!" Zancrow slashed as well, cutting right through Let's flames and delivering two deep gashes across Let's torso.

Let staggered back, falling to one knee. "Damn it..Nothing's working.." He panted, blood falling from his wounds. "It's time to end you..I have more of your friends to kill." Zancrow clapped his hands together with a smirk.

"FIRE GOD'S SUPPER!" Zancrow fired a mouth shaped blast at Let, who was unable to dodge, trapping him in a torrent of black flames. Let struggled to get out, the flames starting to torch him as he yelled in pain. "HAHA! I'LL BURN YOU BEYOND ASHES!"

Suddenly a hand went into the flames, pulling Let out and throwing him to the ground, as a foot began stomping on him violently until the flames were put out. "What!?" Zancrow said with surprise, looking at this stranger.

"Never thought I'd see you almost burnt alive, Let." The woman told him. "Julia.." Let looked at her hand, the one she used to drag him out of the fire, and it was burnt very badly. "How dare you, woman..I'll show you the wrath of a fire god!" Zancrow told her angrily.

"He's strong..Guess I'll have to finish him before he can even react..!"In the blink of an eye Julia was in front of Zancrow, her arms and legs flaming, punching him in the gut, then kneeing him in the jaw, followed by an elbow to his nose, then she landed on the ground with her arms, pushing off it while bringing her feet together, double kicking Zancrow in the gut, sending him through several trees.

"It's not over yet!" Julia rushed at him, jumping up and coming down on him with a flaming drop kick. "FIRE GOD'S KAGUTSUCHI!" Zancrow brought his arms to his chest and then swung them, unleashing a wave of fire in all directions around him, hitting Julia and sending her flying.

"That hurt..Payback time.." Zancrow approached the injured Julia and delivered a flaming punch to her stomach, making her double over, gasping for air. He brought his knee up into her face, making her nose bleed, before grabbing her hair and spinning her around, throwing her into a plateau, which broke on contact as she coughed up blood.

"I didn't know there were two of you left..Heh, doesn't matter. I'll just kill you both!" Zancrow formed a fire ball in his hands and threw it at Julia. "ENOUGH!" Let karate chopped the fireball, dispersing it into nothing, as he stood undamaged, and his body overflowing with uncontrollable energy. "How!?" Zancrow's eyes widened.

"I may die today..But my race won't go extinct..Julia will live on." Let crossed his arms outwards across his body in an X shape, focusing the energy. "Let.." Juvia whimpered.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Zancrow charged him with a flaming fist. "Sacrificing my life means nothing if it means protecting just one other person." Let's eyes were full of bravery and confidence. "Forgive me, Julia..ROAR OF THE DRAGON GO-"

"ARE YOU STUPID!?" Juvia yelled as she punched Let in the back of the head as hard as she could, dispelling the energy around him, and knocking him down, coincidentally allowing him to dodge Zancrow swinging his fist. They both jumped away from Zancrow.

"OUCH! What was that for!?" Let rubbed the back of his head. "Forgive you!? Like hell I would! Being saved only to see you die, and having to live the rest of my life without you..Would be a lot worse than remaining Jegan's pet. I couldn't feel any emotion as a dragon..But if I lost you now..It'd be way too painful!" She explained, her eyes misty and wavering.

"Julia..You're right..I'm sorry. I won't ever leave you alone again. I promise." Let apologized, embracing her. "Good. Then let's beat this guy together." She smiled, turning around to face Zancrow. "You shits are starting to get on my nerves.." Zancrow stated, fuming with anger.

"You were right, Zancrow. You're flames are stronger than mine..But they aren't stronger than the flames that burn in our hearts!" Let declared. "GRIMMOIRE HEART IS THE STRONGEST!" Zancrow began charging his magic, inhaling air.

"YOU RACE ENDS TODAY! FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!" Zancrow unleashed a giant blast of black flames at the dragonic couple, using his full power to eradicate them. "FLAME DRAGON..." They both chanted, inhaling air as well. "INFERNO DRAUGHT!" They fired their own waves of fire, colliding with Zancrow's.

"RAAAH! DIE DIE DIE!" Zancrow yelled, pouring all of his magic into the blast. "Somebody so pent on destruction and violence.." Let raised his hand. "Will never be as strong as those who fight with love." Julia took Let's hand as their flames combined, slowly starting to overcome Zancrow's.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BEAT THE MAGIC OF A GOD!" Zancrow yelled in fear. "Your magic was taught to be your master, wasn't it..? A single human." Let stated. "Ours was taught to us by the history of an entire race!" Julia declared as their flames overpowered Zancrow's completely.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE RACE YOU INSULTED!" Let roared, the flames consuming Zancrow. "GAHH! NO! MASTER HADES..WAS THE ONE MAN WHO STEPPED INTO THE ABYSS OF DARKNESS..HE IS GOD..HIS MAGIC CAN'T BE BEATEN..GAAH!" Zancrow screamed in pain before the flames died down, leaving him severely burnt. He grunted, collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"It seems your powers have returned." Let commented, falling onto his butt. "Yeah..If I had them earlier, I would've beat Gray and Musica into the dust!" She declared, falling onto her back, angry she failed to beat them. "Hahaha...Like I said, you're scarier than Erza..But that's why you're the only woman for me." Let smiled, leaning in and kissing her. "Is that a blush? It's been so long I forgot you could do that." He chuckled.

"S-Shut up! When I regain my strength I'll beat you up!" She threatened, her face red. "Save it for later..**This battle is far from over."**


	38. Chapter 38- Entrusted Vow

Mira clawed her way through the grip of several tree roots, escaping in time to avoid getting trapped in an explosion. She was in her Satan Soul state, and her sister Lisanna was being bound by tree roots as well, only a timer was present on hers. 60 Seconds, until the roots exploded and took her life.

"That's the way Demon Mirajane.." Azuma smiled, enjoying himself. "But you don't have time to spare. Your sister goes boom unless you can defeat in this next minute."

Mira flew down at him, as the two exchanged powerful blows for a few seconds, each one blocking the other. Mira glanced at her sister and the timer. "Forget about me sis! Concentrate on beating him!" Lisanna yelled.

Mira kicked Azuma hard in the stomach, sending him air borne. "This is it..This feeling..Is great..!" Azuma extended his fist and closed it as an explosion hit Mira, knocking her back. "Release Lisanna!" Mirajane charged him once more, striking but being blocked. Once again, she looked at the timer.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK AWAY." Azuma told her as roots burst from the ground and collided with her, sending her air borne this time. "BURST CLAW!"Azuma slashed her torso with several roots, drawing blood, before she fired a beam of her magic at him.

Azuma's eyes widened at the size of the blast as it exploded, but as the smoke faded, Mira was the one surprised. Azuma had shielded himself with several layers of roots, which fell apart from the blast. "You destroyed my shield and struck me..Impressive, as expected." He smiled, licking his bloody lip.

'No good..He's too strong..If only I hadn't used up so much of my magic against Elfman and Evergreen..' Mira thought as she took another look at the counter. 20 seconds. Her expression became pained as she turned away from Azuma and flew away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Azuma yelled as Mira landed in front of Lisanna, reverting to her normal form. "If you don't defeat me, she cannot be freed! Hurry, you don't have much time left!" Azuma demanded, still wanting to fight her.

"Sorry..I just don't have the magic to beat him right now, no matter how much that angers me.." Mira told her sister. "But I still have hope. Somebody in our guild will have the power to defeat him."

"What are you talking about Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, tears forming in her eyes, having a hunch on what her sister was thinking. "That's why your sister is going to concede but.." Mira embraced Lisanna over the roots. "There's no need to worry." She told her, as Azuma simply looked on in astonishment of Mira's actions.

"Don't Mira-nee..Get away.." Lisanna cried, unable to move, the timer at 3. "Lisanna..I won't ever let you die again..Even if it means I have to protect you with my own life." Mira closed her eyes, the timer at 2. "I love you and Elfman and everybody else in the guild too." Mira finished, the timer at 1.

"Mira-Nee..I love you too." Lisanna closed her eyes as well, the timer hitting 0, preparing for the end. But it never came. Instead of an explosion, the roots burst into flames. The flames burnt the roots violently, but were so controlled they didn't even touch the two sisters.

"…Who is capable of such a feat..?" Azuma asked in shock, his roots destroyed. **"I am."** A voice called from behind them as a cloaked figure approached. "Flames..Natsu!?" Lisanna turned around. "Let or Haru?" Mira turned around as well, both confused with the cloaked figure.

"Sorry to disappoint you." The person threw their cloak away, revealing a man with dark blue hair and earrings. He had one cold, hard, eye, the other one covered by a scar, lost in battle. There was a scar over his nose and down his cheek as well. One of his arms was metallic and the other one human flesh. "You would relate my flames to theirs? Don't make me laugh." The man stated.

"But you do know them, then. A friend of Haru's?" Lisanna asked. "Friend? Heh..Let's go with acquaintance to make matters simple." The man chuckled. "You saved our lives..Thank you." Mira bowed.

"Save it. I didn't save you out of the goodness of my heart or because of Haru or anything. I saved you because I dislike any destruction not caused by myself." The man smirked. "You should just count your lucky stars I didn't burn you two alive while I was at it. One more thing. Somebody definitely has the power to beat him, but it won't be from your guild. It'll be me. "

"He's scary.." Lisanna gulped, shielding herself behind Mira. "Now get out of here. I can slaughter this rabble myself. You'd only get in my way. So unless you want to be killed as well, leave and don't turn back." The man ordered.

"Hey, my sister-" Lisanna was about to defend but Mira stopped her. "You're right. We'd only get in the way." She grabbed Lisanna's hand and turned around. "But can I at least get your name?" She asked.

"I suppose so. My name..**Is** **Shuda."** The man told them. "Shuda..I think I remember Haru talking about you..But I can't remember anything he said.." Lisanna thought. "Ah, it took me a moment but I remember now. Shuda. You were once a famous bounty hunter, known far and wide for his skill. But last I heard, you had joined DC and died in battle." Azuma told Shuda.

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S A MEMBER OF DC!" Lisanna remembered and instantly shielded herself behind Mira again. "Former member. I'd have already lost my temper and killed their current leader if I was still there. That maggot is nothing compared to his father, King." Shuda responded. "NOW GO!" He raised his voice, making Lisanna jump.

"Whether you meant to save us or not, I still owe you one. Thank you." Mira thanked him once again, before turning around and running away with Lisanna. "To think they call her a demon..She is far too kind and gentle." Azuma snorted.

"Heh..She reminds me much of Haru's older sister..But that's a story for later." Shuda smiled with the slightest of blushes. "I heard you were the weakest member of DC and were defeated by the Rave Master while he was still a novice..But it'd probably cost me my life if I went into this battle underestimating you. There is no doubt you are much more powerful now, to destroy my magic with such ease." Azuma smiled. "But why would someone rumoured to be so ruthless do something so heroic?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Shuda cracked his neck. "Maybe it was a whim. Maybe I did it because I am in debt to Haru. Or maybe I did it just to irritate you." Shuda gave a cocky grin. "Is that so? Then tell me..Why are you on this island in the first place?" Azuma questioned again.

"Simple. I came here to kill the one who replaced me in the Oracion 6. And then I stumbled upon you. So I decided I would deal with both of you." Shuda gave another cocky smile. "Arrogant, aren't you?" Azuma smiled. "Now that you mention it, I think Lord Hades did arrange for one of DC's few remaining Oracion to meet with us here." Azuma recalled.

"I just hope nobody gets to him before I do." Shuda licked his lips. "You won't be getting to him at all. Your path stops here." Azuma got into a fighting stance, his feet merging with the ground beneath him like a plant.

"We'll see about that." Shuda spit on the ground, getting into a battle stance. "COME AT ME! SHUDA!" Azuma screamed, as Shuda appeared a meter behind him in a flash, his blade drawn and a wound dealt to Azuma's shoulder. "Burn." Shuda ordered, the wound erupting in flames.

"Tch.." Azuma grunted through the pain as Shuda dashed towards him. "BURST CLAW!" Azuma swiped at Shuda with a root, and once Shuda raised his sword to cut through it, it exploded, engulfing Shuda and creating a crater around him. Shuda jumped out of the smoke, having blocked the explosion. He looked around, but he was surrounded by several trees as if he was in a forest, and Azuma was gone.

"HAHAH!" Azuma's laugh echoed through the trees as he jumped out of one behind Shuda, punched him in the head, merged back into another one before Shuda could react, and repeated this over and over, pummelling Shuda.

"ANNOYING FLY!" Shuda yelled as an orb appeared on each tree with coordinates on it, and as Azuma tried leaving a tree, he got stuck in an orb, being trapped, as all the orbs then explode violently, destroying the trees as well.

Azuma stood in the aftermath, a little damaged. "Not bad. But I have yet to be pushed far enough! Folium Sica!" Several funnels of razor sharp leaves formed around Azuma and shot towards Shuda, who simply stood with his arms crossed, still. Once the leaves got close, they instantly burnt up into nothing.

"Are you trying to kill me or bore me? Or do you attempt to kill me from boredom?" Shuda asked, unamused. Azuma smirked as a massive fist made out of roots burst from the ground towards Shuda, who simply cut it in two. Azuma chuckled as both halves exploded, trapping Shuda between two explosions.

Shuda stood in the aftermath, unharmed, as Azuma noticed there was an orb, just like before, around him that he used as a shield. The orb then dispersed before it exploded. "Heh. I couldn't do any of this back when I lost to Haru." Shuda told him.

"Using your offense as defence as well..I see..So you've improved more than even I expected." Azuma admitted. "I will tell you only once. Come at me with all your strength! Only then are you worthy of me killing." Shuda told him. "Hehe..Fine then. Just remember you asked for it. I was only dragging this out to achieve my main goal." Azuma told him as roots began merging into his body.

"Main goal?" Shuda asked. "My magic, the Great Tree Arc, allows me to tap into the magic of the land around me and control it. The tree here on Tenrou Island acts as a holy guardian that protects Fairy Tail and bolsters their magic. Now what would happen if I had control over that magic that provides divine protection?' Azuma smirked as the roots from the tree continued merging with his body, the island shaking, as the tree slowly began falling apart.

"You will be safe, for you do not bear the guild crest..But the guild, and perhaps even the Rave Master, will have their powers stripped and be killed, unless you can kill me first. RAMUS SICA!" A dozen branches shot out from around Shuda, attempting to pierce his body.

"Kill you? That makes matters rather simple then. I've been planning to turn you to ash all along." Shuda dashed forward, dodging the branches, and swung for Azuma's head, his blade on fire. Another branch rose up, blocking the slash. It lit on fire, but was more durable than before, as it wrapped itself around Shuda's arm, rendering him unable to dodge as Azuma held his hand in front of Shuda's face. "Breeve." An explosion hit Shuda, knocking him back as the root burnt to ash, having done its job.

"I'll destroy you!" Shuda jumped out at Shuda again, slashing multiple times quickly. "THAT'S IT! MORE!" Azuma created more branches, each one blocking Shuda's slash before it was burnt to a crisp. "LINEAR EXPLOSION!" Azuma created a thin line of a shock wave, that exploded violently, engulfing Shuda in the shockwave and flames.

Shuda leaped out of the explosion, somewhat damaged. "Bastard.." Shuda raised his hand as several orbs appeared all around Azuma, as he covered himself in plant roots. Each one exploded, Azuma's root shield burning apart as he grinned, unscratched, but then realized he could see nothing. It was a plan to create a smokescreen and blind him.

"All for a sneak attack..? Unless..His plan was to..!?" Azuma looked to the sky as several chunks of the tree were falling towards him due to the explosions. "THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN WARRIORS!" Azuma shouted, his energy sending the chunks flying elsewhere. "STOP HIDING AND COME AT ME!"

"If you say so." Shuda was crouched beneath Azuma's side, having broken into his guard, and slashed forward, cutting his torso and burning him at once. Azuma grunted in pain, and then roots sprouted from his body and grabbed Shuda, immobilizing him.

"TOWER BURST!" A fierce, giant explosion erupted from Azuma's body, hitting Shuda point blank from close range, taking out a chunk of the area as well.

Shuda lay on the ground, bloody, burnt, bruised, silent and still. "So this is your limit..At least you let me enjoy myself." Azuma turned around and began to walk away, but suddenly he coughed up blood, the sound of a small explosion going off within his body. "Kah! Guh..How.."

"Heh.." Shuda rose to his feet. "Gotcha." He smirked. "You..When did you..Impossible!" Azuma realized. "When I hit you with that last attack..You used it as an opportunity so I wouldn't notice..Everything since the smokescreen was a plan for this attack, wasn't it? Clever.." Azuma complimented, in immense pain.

"My DB, Flame Ballet, creates an explosion in any particular space, no matter how small it may be. **So I shoved it down your throat.** Your roots can't block it in there." Shuda smirked. Azuma fell to one knee, holding his stomach. "I admit you're skilled."

"As are you. That explosion could've killed me." Shuda admitted. "However..I have the power of the entire sacred island in my possession.." Azuma got back up, very serious. "And I have this..**Haru may have his blood, but I have his blade.."** Shuda raised his sword, and then gripped the black blade end and removed it, as a white blade was beneath it.

"A sword within a sword?" Azuma asked. "I remember now..That is the divine blade, Heavenly Blossom. Rich with history..Creator unknown..Nicknamed the sword of the gods..Did you think you could scare me?" Azuma began glowing, as did all the trees around him, channeling the entire island's power. "I will give you a chance to surrender." Azuma warned.

"Surrender? Haru told me something about that…**'No matter what happens, never give up..And continue to live..'** When I was on death's door, I finally realized what he meant. Now those words have become mine." Shuda's blade also started glowing. "Along with Gale Glory's sword..And his duties.."

"So even though you'll die, you won't back down? Honourable. And that's why I will destroy you with all my power!" Azuma declared, as Shuda closed his eyes, in thought.

_A teenage Shuda, lay on the ground, beat up. "Hack..Cough..How..Is he so strong?! So this is the infamous Gale Glory.." Shuda struggled to stand. "Get lost. You're an eyesore. Don't try that ever again." Gale warned. "I'm..The best bounty hunter on this continent…and I couldn't even scratch him.." Shuda grit his teeth. "This is humiliating!" Shuda punched the sand he lay on. "I SWEAR..I WILL SURPASS YOU GALE.."_

"It doesn't matter how much power you wield..It's who you get it from. Yours is stolen from the island, but mine was entrusted to me." Shuda got into a stance, focusing his power. "Gale's soul is within this blade. I cannot lose with it."

"A dead man's soul will not save you!" Azuma got ready to strike. "With my power..And Gale's sword..I WILL WIN!" Shuda charged him. "THIS IS THE END! TERRA CLAMARE!" All the built up magic exploded in one massive fiery explosion around Shuda. **"I WILL FUFILL MY WARRIOR'S PLEDGE!"** Shuda charged into the center of the explosion, dealing with the brunt of its power.

_Shuda stood in front of Gale once more, older, his head wrapped in bandages, his scars fresh. "You don't give up, do you? But do you really intend to fight me with wounds like that, Shuda?" Gale asked. "No..I met your son. He looks a lot like you. We fought…and I lost." Shuda replied._

"_My son? Fought you?But why? And, he beat you!? Even in DC there are few who can challenge you." Gale asked. "He has become the second Rave Master. He has become strong and noble and kind. He'll probably surpass even you one day." Shuda answered._

"_Rave..Chose my son..?" Gale asked in shock. "He should be close to the Tower of Heaven by now. As should King. Are you going to go?" Shuda asked. "Or will you still stay away from him because of that bomb inside you? But then King will surely kill him."_

"_So the time has come..Shuda, my endless journey may end today. I'm going to defeat King." Gale declared. "I figured as much. I'm coming with you." Shuda smirked. "But you're DC, aren't you?" Gale asked. "I have no love for them. Besides, I want to try fighting with you for a change." Shuda chuckled._

"_No..Thank you, but I must fight King alone." Gale told him. "What? So I'm not involved now? Get over yourself." Shuda told him. "I said no." Gale said firmly. "I NEED TO WIPE OUT MY SHAME! YOUR SWORD CUT THROUGH MY VERY SOUL!" Shuda yelled, but stopped when Gale raised a sheathed blade to him._

"_Wandering these desserts for ten years, you find interesting things. Heavenly Blossom..Oddly enough, that's what my wife, Sakura's name meant. Shuda, you've changed. You've grown not only as a warrior, but as a man."_

"_You may fight alongside me with that blade..But not today. Our destinations may be the same, but I'm asking you to change your path. I will probably die today, but you must live on. To whom a warrior entrusts his blade, he entrusts his all." Gale shook with emotion, stunning Shuda._

"_**I DON'T NEED ANYTHING FOR MYSELF..BUT PLEASE..PROTECT MY FAMILY!"**__ Gale pleaded, breaking down into tears._

"HE HELD IT IN FOR 10 YEARS, ALONE IN SOLITUDE! UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING, SAY ANYTHING..IT WAS PAINFULLY KILLING HIM! THIS PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THAT!" Shuda continued to charge forward, attempting to cut through the blast. "I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE..I MUST..I WILL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!" Shuda held his ground, the blast ripping his skin apart, but he simply kept pushing forward.

"**I SWORE..ON THE TEARS..OF A PROUD WARRIOR!"** Shuda roared, cutting through the blast and Azuma as well, a demonic look on his face. "GAH!" Azuma shouted in pain, blood shooting out from his wound.

"Gale..You loved to look at the sky, right? I think I know why.." Azuma's defeat caused the trees to disappear, revealing a bright blue sky. **"The sunny sky of victory."** Shuda raised his sword to the sun in triumph.

"You defeated me fair and square..Truly a fine battle.." Azuma coughed up blood, trees beginning to grow out of him as he grew weaker and weaker. "Any last words?" Shuda asked, knowing Azuma's time was at an end.

"A warning. This entire plan is designed so none of Fairy Tail survives." Azuma warned. "This is the guild Haru decided to join..Like him, I doubt they're easy to kill." Shuda chuckled. "Heh. I die with no regrets." Azuma smiled, closing his eyes. "No regrets, huh.." Shuda smiled as well. "Just like Gale."

Shuda sheathed his white blade into the black one, and then into the actual sheathe. "Damn it..Looks like taking out Deep Snow is a job for someone else now.." He admitted, coughing up blood from the damage and collapsing to the ground.


	39. Chapter 39- The Second Son

"So..Uh..What did you say your name was again?" A forgetful Natsu asked, picking his ear and flicking out the wax. The blonde haired man in front of him stood firm, wearing all white, from his robe to his cape to his long top hat with a strange marking on it. The man's eyes were cold.

"My name is General Deep Snow. I am the newest addition to DC's Oracion 6. I have been chosen by Lord Lucia to replace that weakling Shuda. Pleased to meet you." The man stated nonchalantly. "Shuda..I think I remember Haru mentioning him..But the more important matter is..WHY ARE YOU INTERUPTING OUR EXAM!?" Natsu asked, pissed off.

"The master of Lord Lucia's newest allies, Grimoire Heart, requested a hand in eradicating you rodents." Deep Snow stated. "Trespassing on this island is crime enough..But now..I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!" Natsu's hand lit on fire.

"Flames, huh? Just like the one I've replaced." Deep Snow waved his hand. As a breeze picked up, and then waved it once more, as it died, along with Natsu's flame. "Huh? What did you do!? Natsu asked, confused.

"My Six Star DB..Zero Stream..Allows me to control 'Flow'. I simply cut off the air flow around you." Deep Snow snapped his fingers, as suddenly Natsu couldn't breathe. Natsu held his throat, gasping for air. "Too easy." Deep Snow scoffed.

Natsu suddenly leaped out at Deep Snow with a fist pulled back. Deep Snow stood still, confident, but then his eyes widened as a flame appeared on Natsu's hand. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu punched the off guard Deep Snow in the face, knocking him back and knocking his hat off him.

Deep Snow skid back, holding his face. "How?" He asked. "I can alter the properties of my flame so it doesn't have to rely on air. Plus, if you cut off the air around me when I'm so close to you, you won't be able to breathe either. So as long as I keep attacking, you won't be able to stop me from breathing." Natsu grinned, his limbs on fire.

"I see..But you've made a grave mistake. Air is not the only flow I can control." Deep Snow told Natsu, as he yelled in pain, the veins in his arm feeling like they were gonna explode. "I can control the flow of your blood as well."

"RAAAA!" Natsu roared, focusing his brute strength. "FIRE DRAGON'S.." Using pure strength, Natsu reversed the blood flow to its normal state. "ROAR!" Natsu roared, firing a wave of fire at Deep Snow. "You reversed it with pure will power..Impressive..However, you were so busy, you didn't notice. The heavens are on my side."

Deep Snow pointed up, as Natsu looked to see it was pouring rain. (Perhaps due to Juvia's fight with Meldy.) "I know the rain won't douse your flames..However, it enhances my abilities." A wave of water formed in front of Deep Snow, nullifying Natsu's roar.

"I'm really gonna burn you alive.." Natsu warned, angry. Deep Snow stood silent, but his face showed nothing but unamusement, which only made Natsu angrier. "FIRE DRAGON'S..BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Natsu created a fireball in his hands and threw it at Deep Snow, but he shielded himself with the water again. Then, a whip formed from the water and whipped Natsu through several trees.

"GUH!" Natsu coughed up blood, and then rebounded off the ground towards Deep Snow, covered in intense flames. "NOW I'M MAD..FLAME LOTUS..EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu charged Deep Snow who raised another wall of water.

Natsu's flames tore right through the water, engulfing a surprised Deep Snow in a twister of blazing fire. Suddenly, Deep Snow turned into water and splashed to the ground, nothing but a decoy made of water. "What!? Where is he?!" Natsu began sniffing around. "Fool. My aquatic pebbles..Time to fly." Deep Snow called from behind Natsu, as he turned around. Several dozens of small water droplets, as big as pebbles, smashed into every inch of Natsu's body at high speeds, the droplets as hard as diamonds.

Natsu coughed up blood, falling to the ground, bruised and bloody. "Hmph..I suppose that wasn't too bad. Defeating you without a single wound on me. That is proof I am worth of my title." Deep Snow smirked.

"You want..A WOUND SO BAD!?" Natsu slammed his foot into the ground, standing up. "Compared to the other Oracion Seis…Zero..YOU'RE NOTHING!" Natsu roared, fire surrounding him again as he used it to rocket towards Deep Snow, his speed increased due to the fire from his feet.

"MAGICAL POWER FULLY UNLEASHED.." Natsu uppercut Deep Snow into the sky, a shocked look on Deep Snow's face. "How..Can he still move after that!?" Deep Snow asked in awe. "CRIMSON LOTUS!" Natsu roared, his flames taking the shape of a spear around him as rocketed up at the air borne Deep Snow.

"PHEONIX BLADE!" Natsu smashed his head into Deep Snow's, the head-butt having so much brute force behind it due to the flames that it was capable of breaking Deep Snow's skull. "Guh!" Deep Snow coughed up blood, the flames consuming him before he fell to the ground, hitting it hard.

The water covered him, dousing the flames, as he slowly got up, damaged. "Don't underestimate me!" Natsu panted. "You wounded me..Impressive.. Forgive me, King.." Deep Snow removed his shirt, to reveal a weird DB embedded into his chest. "I must release my forbidden power..The type 56 Dark Bring!" Deep Snow declared.

"Huh? You have two DB's? And this one's fused with your body.." Natsu had never seen someone become one with their DB. "I did not want to use this. I am loyal to king to this very day and haven't used it since he forbade me." Deep Snow told him.

"King, huh?" Natsu remembered how strong the former leader of DC was. "Let me ask you a question. King sent me away from himself and DC to be a spy in the Empire..Why do you think he did that?" Deep Snow asked, not receiving an answer from Natsu.

"Fine. I'll spell it out for you. King..Was afraid of my power." Deep Snow declared, his muscles suddenly growing as his body expanded. He stood much taller, his muscles so big they looked as if they were going to explode, veins present all over his body. The calm look on his face was much crazier now.

Natsu stood in awe at the transformation, as Deep Snow caught him off guard with his increased speed, despite the added size and mass, and punched him hard in the face, breaking Natsu's nose and sending him crashing.

"I..I didn't see him move.." Natsu thought, hitting the ground and jumping back up, just as Deep Snow appeared in front of him, hitting him several more times before Natsu could react. "This DB brings out the latent ability in its user. Most people are incapable of drawing out 100% of their strength, their body won't allow them to because it'll kill them. But having this DB surgically implanted into me at birth, it has altered my body and made it capable to unleash 100% of my sleeping inner power!" Deep Snow declared. "Strength, speed, intelligence, defense, reaction time..All my capabilities have increased!

"Damn it! FIRE DRAGON'S..ROAR!" Natsu inhaled and spit out a wave of fire. "AND..IRON FIST!" Natsu charged right behind the roar and through a fist. Deep Snow stood still, the wave hitting him and then dispelling outward, not damaging him at all. He raised a finger, blocking Natsu's fist, to his shock.

"You probably never even suspected such power was within all people. Can your mind even phathom how much stronger I am compared to you? Did you ever think someone blocking your attacks like this was even possible? DID YOU EVER THINK YOU'D FEEL SUCH FEAR!?" Deep Snow yelled. "FORGIVE ME KING, BUT I MUST USE MY POWER FOR DC AND YOUR SON!" Deep Snow pulled his arm back and punched Natsu in the head, smashing him into the ground, creating a crater.

"I still remember..King travelled to one of DC's headquarters, in the dead of blizzard just to see me. I had just been born..The surgery for the DB successful..But he was the only one who didn't think I was some freak experiment!" Deep Snow smashed his foot into Natsu's back.

"He treated me like I was, a child! He was the only one to ever show me warmth and compassion! He picked me up and gave me this name as he held me tightly!" Deep Snow stomped on him and again, making Natsu cough up blood.

"But then a few years later, I was attacked, and my DB activated out of instinct. I'll never forget King's face at that moment..It is forever etched in my memory, his terrified look of the power being held by a mere child." Deep Snow picked Natsu up by his hair.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FEARED BY THE ONLY PERSON YOU LOVE!?" Deep Snow continued beating Natsu to a pulp. "But my respect, loyalty, and love for him never wavered! Not after he sent me to the empire, not after he tried destroying DC, and not now either! He's still been the only person to ever show me such unparelled warmth! I THOUGHT OF KING AS A FATHER, AND YOU ALL KILLED HIM!" Deep Snow head-butt Natsu and then let go of his hair, punching him in the stomach as he fell.

Natsu fell to his knees, ribs broken, gasping for air. Deep Snow then kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling. Natsu lay on the ground, bloody and beaten.

"This isn't about Grimoire Heart or DC. You took King away from me, and I can never forgive you for that." Deep Snow declared.

"King went out on his own terms..I respect him too.." Natsu planted his arm to the ground and pushed himself to his knees. "He went out with no regrets..But he would be sick to his stomach with that Lucia's turned DC into now..What you've helped him done.." Natsu rose to his feet.

"You can still stand?" Deep Snow asked, surprised because he just beat Natsu senseless. "You understand the gap between our power..Surrender. It'll be quick and painless." Deep Snow told him.

"Surrender..? Then what'll happen to the exam..To the guild..If I surrender..That'd be an insult to everyone still fighting.." Natsu told him, shaking, sweating. "You talk a noble game, but it's clear you're afraid of me. You're trembling. Just accept it." Deep Snow told him.

Natsu looked at his shaking hand, remembering Gildarts' words about fear. _'Fear is not evil. It lets you know your weakness. And once you know that, you can become truly strong and kind.'_

"This..is fear..?" Natsu asked, his voice cracking. "Yeah. That's the fear of facing someone who's power is worlds above yours, and you know your defeat will be absolute." Deep Snow answered.

"**No."** Natsu simply stated, flames picking up around him. Deep Snow looked at him with confusion. "It's true this is fear but..It's different than the fear Gildarts was talking about.." Natsu stopped shaking, balling his hand into a fist.

"**This trembling..Is the fear..That you'll hurt someone I care about if I don't stop you right now…"** The flames erupted violently from Natsu's body, consuming him, giving him a demonic figure. Deep Snow's eyes widened with surprise.

"**I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS SO YOU CAN'T HURT ANYONE ELSE!" **Natsu roared, as Deep Snow took a step back instinctively. "I..Retreated? My body is reacting to his power and telling me to run? Does that mean I am the one who's afraid..? King would be ashamed." Deep Snow took several steps forward, confident.

"Very well then. Then try to stop me." He baited, as Natsu charged him, dealing a flaming punch to his stomach and then a flaming elbow to his face. Deep Snow staggered back, feeling pain from the attacks this time. Natsu charged again, jumping up and throwing a kick, but Deep Snow dodged and threw a knee, which Natsu blocked with his forearm.

Natsu twisted and threw another fist, which Deep Snow blocked with his forearm this time. Natsu threw a kick, which Deep Snow caught, and then spun around as he let go, throwing Natsu away. Natsu did a flip in the air, landing on his feet, a few meters away from Deep Snow.

"I have King's soul within me. I cannot lose." Deep Snow got into a fighting stance, gathering his power for a final attack. "I have the souls of my family depending on me. Igneel's too. Losing isn't an option for me either." Natsu responded, his flames gathering into his fist. The rain continued to drench them.

They glared into each other's eyes, waiting for the right moment. Lightning flashed as the sound of thunder was heard, and the two dashed at each other, both having a single fist pulled back.

"I AM THE SON OF THE GREAT KING! I WILL HAPPILY LAY MY LIFE DOWN FOR DEMON CARD!" Deep Snow screamed. "SO YOU PLAN TO DIE!?" Natsu screamed. "IF I MUST DO SO TO JOIN KING AND FUFILL HIS WISHES, I WILL!" Deep Snow punched forward. "UNLIKE YOU, I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH! NOR WILL I LET ANYBODY ELSE DIE! CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON FIST!" Natsu punched forward.

The fists collided, creating a shockwave that created a crater under them and destroyed parts of the surroundings. They stood, each one's power trying to rip through the others.

"WITHIN THIS BLOW, I HAVE CHANNELED ALL MY POWER AND MY FEELINGS! IT CONTAINS THE HATRED KING HELD FOR ME! I'LL USE IT TO BREAK YOU!" Deep Snow began to overpower Natsu, slowly forcing him back.

Natsu tried holding his ground, which was breaking beneath his feet as he slowly slid back. **"I'LL DEFEAT YOU..GRIMMOIRE HEART..LUCIA AND DC..AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO HURT MY FRIENDS!"** Natsu stopped sliding. **"WE'RE ALWAYS GOING TO GO HOME.."** Natsu's flames increased even more as he roared, slowly overpowering Deep Snow, who was shocked. **"TO FAIRY TAIL!"**

Both their fists slid off the other's arm, landing against their cheeks, hurting them both. A flaming explosion erupted from Natsu's fist, violently blasting Deep Snow back and damaging him further. "How was I defeated by a human with regular limits?" Deep Snow asked, lying on the ground, immobile, his body back to normal. He looked very fatigued, the consequence of using the DB that drained his life force and shortened his life with every use.

"I'll burn through all those limits if I have to do that to protect everyone." Natsu answered, still standing. "It's true there are times you must retreat; Gildarts taught me that. But with so many lives on the line, now is not the time. We have to make them pay for fighting with Fairy Tail. We must fight. With our might as a guild."

"Fight, huh?" Deep Snow maintained his stone faced expression. "My fight is over. Finish me. Please. My life has lost all meaning."

"Heh, don't have the energy." Natsu fell to his knees. "I do." A voice called from behind them as Shuda stepped forward. "Another enemy?! Are you a member of Grimoire Heart?!" Natsu shouted, barely able to stand. "No..He's the man I replaced in DC's Oracion 6, Shuda." Deep Snow answered.

"Yeah. I'm not your enemy, mage of Fairy Tail. For now at least." Shuda drew his blade and walked past Natsu, to Deep Snow. "I came here to kill him, but you almost did it for me."

"So the one who defeated Azuma not too long ago was you, huh..To be defeated, and then also realize I've been surpassed by the very man who's position I took? Truly pathetic.." Deep Snow told them.

"Any last words?" Shuda asked, pointing the blade to Deep Snow's throat. "Hey, stop!" Natsu yelled, angry. He was about to charge. "Don't even try it. Despite my wounds, I could easily kill you. And I won't hesitate to do so. Besides, I saved the sisters from your guild earlier. You owe me." Shuda told him.

"Two sisters..You saved Mira and Lisanna? Someone like you? Like hell I'd believe that!" Natsu barked. "I don't care if you believe it or no. But if you attack, I will strike you down, friend of Haru's or not." Shuda warned. 'He has some kind of deep bond with Haru huh..' Natsu thought, standing still.

"Good." Shuda faced Deep Snow again. "Now, I asked if you had any last words." Shuda asked him. "King abandoned me..But not once did I resent him..I vowed eternal loyalty to the only person to ever show me affection..I know it's foolish to love someone who hates you in return.." Deep Snow told him.

"Huh..That reminds me..Let me tell you a story before you die." Shuda began to recall a memory. "Back when I was still with DC, before I met Haru.."

_A non-scarred Shuda wearing a fur coat walked in the hallways of DC, stopping just before King' throne room. King was having a conversation with Haja that was getting out of hand, so Shuda decided to eavesdrop from outside the door._

"_Three forts have fallen to resistance this month alone. Our southern front is completely depleted. At this rate, it will be lost. Our only option is to call Deep Snow for help." Haja reported to King. 'Deep Snow? Who the hell is that?' Shuda thought, never hearing the name before._

"_No." King simply answered. "But sir, he's accumulated more than enough data. And his strength is monstrous. With him, we will definitely win!" Haja told King. "I said no. Forget Deep Snow." King stated._

"_I beg you to reconsider, Deep Snow-" Haja began but was cut off by King yelling. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?" Shuda and Haja were both surprised that King, who was always calm, had lost his exposure so quickly. _

"I see..So even my memory left a foul taste in his mouth, to the point where he didn't even want to rely on me for help..Enough. Please don't continue to torture me with your words. Just hurry up and finish me." Deep Snow begged Shuda. "Wait. That's not the end of my story." Shuda continued to tell his tale.

"_Very well sir. I will obey your command." Haja bowed and quickly vanished using his magic. "You can come out now, Shuda." King called as Shuda stepped forward. "Sir, who is this Deep Snow? Is he a better warrior than I!?" Shuda asked, only concerned about battle at that point of his life._

"_Who knows? You fight constantly, but I sent Deep Snow away so he could live his life in peace. I wanted to spare him from a path of bloodshed. When I first saw him, held him..He was so much like my deceased son, Lucia..I never wanted to let him go..But I also didn't want him to become as tainted as us. __**To me, Deep Snow was my son. My second son." **_

A look of pure shock came to Deep Snow's face as he listened to Shuda and imagined King saying this. "King's son..?" Tears ran down Deep Snow's face. "Father!" He cried, sobbing loudly. "He loved me..All this time I thought he couldn't stand me…But he actually did love me..!" Deep Snow brought a hand to his face, crying out the tears he held in his entire life, since the first time he used his powers.

Shuda looked at Deep Snow cry so hard he began to hiccup, and closed his eyes. He lifted his blade, and sheathed it once more, turning around and walking away from him.

"You spared his life..I knew a friend of Haru's couldn't be too bad." Natsu laughed. "Friend? Hardly. In any case, we better get going." Shuda told him. "Go where?" Natsu asked. "I can feel Haru's power..He's used Sacrifar, and that is not good." Shuda answered.

"Again!?" Natsu blurted. "…Again? He's used it before..?" Shuda questioned. "Once before, against Lucia at that cave." Natsu answered. "Shit! We have less time than I thought!" Shuda quickly ran forward. "I'm coming too!" Natsu chased him.

"What do you mean we have less time than you thought!?" Natsu yelled as they ran. "If this is the second time he's using it, its control on him will be much stronger. I don't know how you guys snapped him out of it last time, but it'll be even harder this time. If he kills somebody before we can stop him, then.." Shuda trailed off. "Then what?" Natsu asked, as Shuda grimaced.

"**Haru will be lost forever."**


	40. Chapter 40-Broken Bond, Cut Ties

**-Lucy and Wendy Location—**

Lucy and Wendy lay on the ground, being crushed by gravity. A man stood in front of them, with his long dark hair in a long ponytail. He stood with a monotone face. "This is too easy." He stated, the Grimoire Heart symbol on his hand.

"I can't..Move..For my keys.." Lucy was trying to get to her keys. "He's too strong.." Wendy cried. The man sighed. "This isn't even worthy exercise. I'm disappointed, since you defeated Capricorn." He said, the gravity increasing, paining the two girls. "Now die so I can find someone better."

"YOU JUST FOUND HIM!" Natsu jumped out from behind the man, throwing a flaming fist. The man turned to face him, raising a finger. "Fall." He ordered, as the gravity around Natsu increased, smashing him into the ground so hard he made a crater.

"Damn it, you idiot!" Shuda appeared onto the scene. "I said we had to find Haru!" He yelled at Natsu. "But he was hurting..Lucy and Wendy.." Natsu could barely talk, in pain. "That is none of my concern. Saving Haru, and thus this world, is my priority." Shuda told him.

"Haru would've been pissed if we ignored them to go help him!" Natsu argued. "Tch. Why do the women in your guild always need to be rescued? Well, doesn't matter now. Now that you've started this.." Shuda drew his blade and faced the man. "I'll finish it."

"Can you fly?" The man asked Shuda. "Die swiftly!" Shuda charged him, attempting to cut his head off. "Still can't fly." The man stated, as Shuda also fell to the ground from the increased gravity. "Gah!" Shuda coughed up blood, his wounds reopening. "Shit..Who are you?" Shuda asked.

"Those wounds..You fought with Azuma, didn't you? If you weren't so injured you could've provide a decent work out for me. My name is Bluenote Stinger." The man answered. "! I've heard about you..You're not part of the 7 Kin. Why are you on this island, helping Hades?" Shuda asked.

"That's true. I don't care about Fairy Tail or Zeref. I want the magic Fairy Tail is hiding in Master Mavis' grave, one of Fairy Tail's 3 great magic. Fairy Glitter." Bluenote told them. "You will tell me where that grave is." Bluenote increased the gravity on them all.

"Bastard..If I wasn't hurt, I'd have put you into YOUR grave by now.." Shuda grimaced. "Speaking of graves.." Bluenote looked over at Makarov, still injured from his loss to Hades. "He looks like he's about to die any second now..Maybe I should force it out of him, instead?" Bluenote began walking towards Makarov.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY TOUCHING HIM! SEE WHAT HAPPENS! Natsu threatened, getting to his knees. With a flick of his finger, Bluenote used gravity to send Natsu flying, making the ground beneath him break apart and making Natsu cough up blood, his wounds also reopening.

"IT'S RIGHT HERE!" Cana screamed, as Bluenote looked to see her in the air above him, her arm glowing, his eyes widening. "Impossible..That's..Fairy Glitter.." He said in awe, looking at the spell's tattoo on her arm.

"O river of light guided by fairies! Shine to destroy the fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana chanted, firing a bright ring of light at Bluenote.

"FALL!" Bluenote swung his arm down, dispelling the ring, angry. "A weakling like you found the spell? You can't even use it properly.." Bluenote lifted both his hands, releasing a wave of force that sent everybody crashing away. "A spell is only as good as its wielder, and you are garbage..Now, give me that spell." Bluenote approached the now injured Cana, standing in front of her.

"No…It didn't work..I promised to use that spell to protect them..And then confess the truth to my father.." Tears fell from Cana's eyes. "Fine. I'll just take it from your dead body." Bluenote extended his hand to grab Cana.

The sound of a cape fluttering in the wind was all that was heard, as a figure appeared in between Bluenote and Cana, before punching Bluenote in the face and sending him flying. Everyone looked in awe, now freed from the gravity, as the bearded figure stood tall and strong.

Bluenote came to a halt, looking at the figure with anger. The tears continued to fall down Cana's face as she saw the man who just protected her. 'Father..' She smiled.

Gildarts stood in front of her, a look of pure rage across his face, veins visible all over his body. "Gildarts!" Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy cheered. "So that's Gildarts?" Shuda asked, knowing the name and its reputation. "Gildarts Clive." Bluenote stated.

"Get away from here." Gildarts told the others. "What!? No way!" Natsu told him. "I SAID GO!" Gildarts ordered with anger, before charging Bluenote with remarkable speed. Bluenote raised his hand, the ground beneath Gildarts completely being uprooted, now floating in the air.

"THE EARTH FLIPPED UPSIDE DOWN!?" Lucy screamed. Using his magic, Gildarts calmly and quickly broke it into several cubes, and continued his charge, balling his fist. Bluenote balled his fist and charged him as well, as they both punched forward.

The fists met, and almost instantly a shockwave erupted from the clash, wrecking the surroundings, shocking everyone. Natsu, now realizing there was no place for him in this battle, stood in awe.

"Hey. Let's go. If everything I've heard about that man is true, he doesn't need our help. But Haru does. You too." Shuda told Wendy, knowing she was a healer. "Right." Natsu nodded. "We're coming too!" Lucy and Cana told him. "Suit yourself. Just don't slow me down. I'm not waiting on you." He told them. "This way!" Natsu sniffed around and ran off, followed by Shuda and the others.

Bluenote was forced back, holding his hand. "I was overpowered..? Me..?" He questioned. "It was an important test..It meant more to each and every one of these kids than any of us adults could ever imagine.." Gildarts told him.

"This test represented their determination for all their futures. And you stepped all over it." Gildarts growled, glaring at Bluenote with nothing but anger. Bluenote stood confidently, smirking, as Gildarts rushed at him again.

This time, Bluenote dodged his strike and punched him across the face. The force behind the fist sent a blast of air into a tree behind Gildarts, breaking it in half. "I'm gonna blast you away." Gildarts slammed his head into Bluenote's, head-butting him.

Bluenote jumped back and fired a beam of sorts at Gildarts, piercing him through the shoulder. Gildarts didn't even acknowledge the pain of the wound and brought his knee up into Bluenote's gut, before elbowing him in the nose, and backhanding him through several trees.

"Yes, that's it.." Bluenote stood up, wiping blood from his lip. "Let's get this fight started for real! Let's both get serious!" Bluenote put both his hands together, as a small black orb formed, that began sucking everything into it. All the surrounding rubble flew into it, disappearing into nothing. Slowly but surely, Gildarts was being pulled to it as well, despite him putting up a fight.

"Black Hole. A point of infinite gravity that will swallow everything up, reducing it to nothing! FALL! FALL!" Bluenote laughed as Gildarts was pulled in closer, now only a few feet away. Gildarts raised his arm, as the orb began cracking, Bluenote completely shocked.

"If you want to fly so badly, how about I send you flying?" Gildarts pulled back his other fist. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Bluenote shouted in disbelief, a look of pure shock and terror on his face. "WORLD OF EVIL BREAKING REVELATION!" Gildarts uppercut Bluenote with so much power that Bluenote was sent flying into the sky, unconscious, body broken.

"Tch..I'm all roughed up now..How can I maintain my image of respected examiner? I have to set a good example for these kids.." Gildarts smirked.

**-Haru Location—**

Haru held Kain by his throat, as Kain was completely covered in blood, barely able to breath, his body clearly brutally abused/tortured. "P-Please..Stop.." Kain begged, barely able to speak. As a response, Haru simply squeezed his throat harder, making him gag and cough up blood, as a smirk came across Haru's face, taking enjoyment in this. "..." The smirk left Haru's face, as he appeared to look bored, before he raised Sacrifar up, about to slash and kill Kain.

"HARU! STOP!" A voice cried out, as Haru stopped, not because he understood what was said, but simply because he heard noise. He turned to see Wendy with her hands glowing, kneeling beside Elie's body, trying to heal the wound.

Haru looked at Wendy, then at her hands, then at the wound, and then at Elie, whose face began recovering some color. "See? She was close, but I made it in time..She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay. So please, snap out of this. Elie wouldn't want to wake up and see a murderer." Wendy reasoned with him.

Haru looked at her and smirked, before turning back to Kain and pointing the tip of his blade to Kain's throat. "Don't Haru!" Wendy cried as Haru was about to slice Kain's head off. "Ha..ru.." Elie whispered so weakly that Wendy barely heard it, but somehow Haru, who is even further, instantly heard it, as he twitched, stopping.

"Nnn.." She slowly opened her eyes, looking at Wendy and then turning her head slightly to look at Haru, who stared back, a look of confusion, fear, weakness, and vulnerability on his face. "Haru..It's alright..I'm fine..Everything's going to be okay now.." Elie reassured him, between pained breaths. Haru stood frozen.

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU IDIOT!" Natsu jumped forward with a flaming fist and socked Haru square in the face with enough force to break it, had he not been in Sacrifar form. At the exact same time, Shuda appeared crouched below Haru and slashed at Haru's hand, cutting through Sacrifar's roots with his flames and knocking Sacrifar out of his grip.

The sword and Haru both fell to the ground away from each other, the roots on each of them crumbling, as they returned to normal. "Thank goodness.." Wendy sighed. Shuda looked at Kain, who lay on the ground now, and then at the unconscious Haru. "To think Haru of all people was capable of this brutality..Thank god we made it in time."

"He did the same thing to Lucia when they fought last time." Lucy told him, coming out of hiding in the bushes with Cana. "Yeah. Haru whopped him." Natsu added. "To Lucia!? I underestimated the strength of him and this blade.." Shuda admitted.

"Mmm.." Haru twitched, before jolting up. "AH!" He panted, looking around. "Natsu..And Shuda? What are you doing.." Haru trailed off, looking at Wendy healing Elie. "It wasn't just a bad dream, huh.." Haru placed a hand to his face, trying to calm himself.

"I really did almost let her die.." Haru tried standing up, using his hand to push himself off the ground, but then fell to his knees, holding his arm, screaming with excruciating pain. "Wendy..Heal Haru's arm..It's even worse than before..A side effect from the sword." She told Wendy. "Yeah. Right after I'm done with you." Wendy nodded.

"Your injures.." He looked at them all. "Did I cause them?" He asked with sorrow, still gripping his pained hand. "No. These weren't from you. But his are." Shuda pointed towards the barely alive Kain. "I..Did that..?" Haru asked in shock, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Haru..Why did you resort to using Sacrifar?" Shuda asked. "I don't know..I saw Elie lying on the ground, her blood on my hands, and I thought I lost her..Then I heard his voice, and this uncontrollable rage just built up inside me, and then something just snapped..When I woke up, I saw you guys." Haru explained.

"Hmm.." Lucy looked at Kain, realizing he didn't have a sword. 'If he doesn't have a blade, how was Elie stabbed? The wound matched Haru's sword..But Haru would never willingly even hit her..Was he being controlled'? Lucy thought, about to open her mouth to ask, but saw Elie nodding a no to her, as she nodded back and kept her mouth shut.

"Okay. That should hold for now." Wendy wiped her forehead. "Your turn, Haru." She told him. "..Heal the others first. I'll manage." Haru replied, the look on his face warning everybody not to argue with him.

"Okay, then you're the most injured, Mr. Shuda." Wendy told him. "Hmph." Shuda sat beside Wendy. "I'm only accepting your help so I can kill Hades with my full strength." He told them as Wendy healed him, and then Natsu, then Lucy, then Cana.

"You're the last one, Haru." Wendy told Haru, who was still deep in thought. "..Yeah. Sure." He agreed as she began healing his arm. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Wendy asked him. "..You were partners with Mest, we were opponents. Plus, I thought Rave would fix it up..But I guess even Rave knows I'm too weak to do anything now..Heh." Haru let out sarcastic chuckle.

"Done." Wendy told him, as he clenched his fist, feeling no pain. "Thank you.." He stood up. "You better get your head on straight. We're going after the big fish soon." Natsu told Haru. "Yeah. Be confident. You're really strong." Elie touched his hand, but he quickly swatted it away. "..Haru..?" Elie looked at him, surprised, like everybody else.

"Elie." Haru closed his eyes. "I've been thinking." He opened his eyes. **"I think it's best if we broke up."** He stated, looking right into her eyes. Her eyes grew wide, just like everybody else's. "Haru..What are you talking about..Why?" She asked him, staring back into his cold, hard, tired eyes.

"**Because I care about you too much.** I can't do this. I can't keep fighting with you by my side. You almost died today, and there was nothing I could do but watch helplessly. Do you know what it felt like, watching you slip away from me like that? It's too painful." Haru shook his head.

"Haru, I-" Elie began but Haru interrupted her. "I'd rather bear the pain of missing being with you for the rest of my life, than the pain of losing you." Haru looked away, now avoiding eye contact. "I know our powers are needed together to stop Lucia..**But I don't care anymore.** I'll find another way. Even if Rave won't help me, somehow, I'll stop Lucia. **Even if it means allowing the darkness to consume me as well.** From now on, I'm gonna fight without you. At least then you'll be alive."

Haru turned around, his back facing the others. "Get off the island. I don't want to worry about your safety while I fight Hades. **You're too weak, Elie."** Haru told her, purposely trying to hurt her in order to push her away now.

"Do you really mean all this?" Elie asked, trying to fight back tears. "**Yeah. I do. It was a mistake asking you to be my partner for this stupid exam in the first place. It was a mistake making you my girlfriend. It was a mistake saving your life all those times. Why couldn't I just have let you go? All you've ever done is drag me down and put me in even more danger. I regret building this bond, so now my only choice is to break it. Once this fight is over, I'm gonna leave, forever. I don't care what you choose to do, but I don't ever want to see you again. I hereby cut our ties, forever."** He answered, before walking in the direction of Hades' ship, not saying another word or even turning around. Tears streamed down Elie's face.

"HARU YOU IDIOT! I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!" Natsu yelled, being restrained by Lucy the entire time so he wouldn't have attacked Haru, which he definitely wouldn't done otherwise. Shuda placed his hand in front of Natsu, telling him to stop. "This is none of our business. Our business is to beat Hades." Shuda began walking behind Haru, silent.

"Damn it..Don't worry, Elie." Natsu patted her shoulder and smiled. "I'll knock some sense into him later. I promise." He reassured her. "Lucy, Cana. You two stay here with her." He told them, as Elie fell to her knees, a defeated look on her face. She continued to cry painful tears.

"Sure." Cana answered. "What are you going to do?" Lucy asked. "Something I've been waiting to do for a long time..It's time.." Natsu clenched his fist, angry.

"**TO KICK HADES' ASS!"**


	41. Chapter 41-The Man Without the Mark

Haru ran in front of Shuda and Natsu, a solemn look on his face, before he came to a halt in front of Hades' ship, where Gray, Musica, and Let were waiting. "Took you guys long enough. At least we're all alive." Gray smiled.

"What's the situation?" Haru asked. "Everyone else is injured. Thankfully, reinforcements came in time." Gray answered. "Reinforcements?" Let asked. "Gildarts, Freed, Bixlow…" Gray listed. "I knew I smelt them." Natsu smiled.

"Haru." Musica created a spear of silver and pointed it at Shuda. "What is he doing here? If you don't remember, he tried to kill us all last time."

"Oh? You want a piece of me?" Shuda smirked. "Try it." Musica taunted as they both got ready to fight. "Stop." Haru said, his voice cold and hard. "We don't have time to waste. If you're gonna fight, do it after." He told them.

"Something wrong Haru?" Let asked. "And where are Elie and Lucy? I thought they were with you." He continued. "…I left them behind." Haru said bluntly. "..How come?" Gray asked. "Because. I didn't want any distractions." Haru said as they all looked at him, confused.

"He dumped Elie." Natsu told them for Haru. "What!?" They all asked with surprise. "Why!?"

"She's weak. I can't protect her anymore. Not like this. Now drop it." Haru said. "Hmph. So is it safe to say Hades is the only one left to take down?" Natsu asked.

"I took down the leader of the Kin and Juvia hugged it out with another member."Gray answered. "Me and Julia dealt with one." Let answered. "I took care of an annoying ass one." Musica answered, the memory of Rustyrose annoying him. "I finished one." Shuda answered simply. "..I did more than just beat one." Haru answered, closing his eyes.

"Lucy told me she and Loki beat one..Gildarts took care of that Bluenote fellow, and I defeated the guy Lucia sent down here." Natsu answered. "Lucia.." Haru muttered under his breath, unaware Lucia had interfered with the exam as well. "So all that's left is the boss." Natsu looked to the ship. "Let's go."

"Way ahead of you." Gray said, creating a staircase leading up to the top of the ship, as they all used it to run up. Once they got to the top, they heard a girl grunt, and saw Erza slide back, her Purgatory armor shattering. She stood panting, with several cuts all over her body, but no major wounds as she turned to the others. "Everyone..?"

"HADES! EAT THE POWER OF FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu pulled a flaming fist back and punched forward, sending a blast of fire at Hades. "Power of Fairy Tail?" Hades asked, not damaged in the slightest from Erza's attacks, simply playing around with her, as he held out his hand and blocked the blast easily.

As the blast faded, Hades found himself surrounded. Gray and Erza slashed forward at him from the front, Gray using his sword of ice, Erza in her blackwing armor. From behind Hades, Let used his triple black slice to behead him, and Musica attempted to impale him with the Silver Ray.

"If you're going to be relentless, then.." Hades dodged all the attacks with his speed and created a chain out of thin air, throwing it at the 4 attackers, catching them off guard, about to wrap them up. Shuda appeared in front of them, knocking the chain aside with his sword. Shuda pointed above Hades, who looked up to see Haru coming down directly above him with Eisenmeteor.

"Hmm..What a pathetic excuse for a Rave Master you are.." Hades side stepped the slash, at it hit the ground and dented it, before grabbing Haru by the throat, lifting him up, choking him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu appeared beside Hades, swiping at him with both arms, making him let go of Haru and knocking him off balance. Hades shot another chain from his arm, which connected to Natsu's head.

"NGAH!?" Natsu as caught off guard as Hades began swinging him from wall to wall. "HA!" Erza swung forth, breaking the chain and freeing Natsu.

"NATSU!" Gray called, creating a giant hammer of ice. "YEAH!" Natsu jumped onto the hammer, as he swung it, propelling Natsu forward. "Too slow." Hades was about to dodge, but noticed his feet were bound to the ground via Musica's silver.

"HOLY DRAGON SMASH!" Let tackled Hades from behind, sending him flying into Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu, his entire body on fired, slammed himself into Hades' gut, knocking him into a wall, which broke into rubble.

"Eat this." As Hades lay on the ground, Shuda created one of his DB's orbs around him, as it exploded,, engulfing Hades.

"Did we get him?" Erza asked, just before Hades began emerging from the smoke. "Most mistakes people made can be covered up by saying they learned from the experience..However..True mistakes leave no experience to be gained." Hades told them, no damage to his body visible, only his cape destroyed. "Making me an opponent of yours is a mistake that will leave you with no future."

"No way.." Natsu's eyed widened. "I went full power.." Let's jaw dropped. "This guy's a monster.." Musica said in awe. "So this is Hades…" Shuda remarked.

"No future..? Heh." Haru slowly began walking towards Hades, making everybody, even Hades, surprised at his lack of hesitance. "Sorry to say but, no matter what the outcome of this fight is..THERE'S NO FUTURE FOR ME TO LOOK FORWARD TO!" Haru's walk turned into a full charge as he swung at Hades over and over with reckless abandon, showing no regard for his own life.

"Oi..Why's Haru being so aggressive..And why isn't he using any other of his swords!?" Musica asked with worry. "He can't. For some reason, rave stopped lending him its power." Shuda answered. "What!?" Let shouted. "Then, right now..He's no match for Hades at all.." Erza stated.

"He knows that. I brought him along because I thought rave would save him if his life was in danger but that doesn't seem to be the case. Despite knowing he could no nothing, Haru decided to fight. I think, right now, somewhere deep down inside..Haru wants to die. He's trying to kill himself." Shuda told them as they were all shocked.

"I'm done with these warm-ups." Hades, who was blocking each of Haru's slashes with his bare hands, kicked Haru in the chest, sending him tumbling, coming to a halt between his friends, coughing. They looked to Hades, his magical power rising.

"KATSU!" Hades yelled, as his magical power erupted from his body and towards the group. "!" Erza equipped her adamantine armor, standing in front of the others. Gray and Musica created giant shields using ice and silver. Natsu and Let created a wall of fire. Shuda created several orbs in front of them, acting as a wall. All Haru could do was watch and be protected, as he grimaced with anger over his situation and powerlessness.

The blast of energy ripped through all their defences and struck them. They all were blasted away, their defences shattered, just like Erza's armor. They were wounded, but still managed to stand up. "Oho..They blocked it enough to avoid fatal wounds..Makarov's kids are indeed interesting." Hades praised.

"You talk like you know the old man well." Natsu told him. "Did you not research me? There should of plenty of info archived about me in your guild's files." Hades smirked as Erza realized the truth. "I was Fairy Tail's second guild master. I went by the name Purehito." He told them, catching everybody by surprise. "I was entrusted by Mavis, and in return I am the one who entrusted Makarov."

"LIAR! DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" Natsu rushed Hades in anger. Hades waved his hand as a complicated magical seal appeared in the air around Natsu and exploded violently. Waving his other arm, similar seals appeared on the ground beneath Let, Shuda, and Erza, as the area around them exploded as well.

Now using chains, Hades managed to snare Haru and Musica in them. He yanked the chains, making them slam into each other, coughing up blood. The chains then exploded, blasting Haru and Musica away from each other. "Bang." Hades pointed his finger at them, mimicking a gun. "Bang Bang Bang!" Hades fired multiple bullets of energy at all of them, piercing them all in different spots. "DANCE WITH MY MAGIC!" Hades laughed.

"Grr.." With a crazy look on his face, Haru kept trying to reach Hades, despite the bullets flying around him. "Brave or just stupid?" Hades smirked as he fired a bullet into each of Haru's kneecaps, as Haru fell to the ground, screaming in pain. "How do intend to fight DC without the use of your powers?"

"Heh..There's been a change in plans..Once I die, rave will be able to select another wielder. That's the only option at this point." Haru told Hades. "I..Am..SO…Kicking your ass..Later.." Musica panted. "Get..In..Line.." Let struggled to stand. "HEY! I already..Called..First!" Natsu yelled with anger.

"Do fairies have tails, or not? Do they even exist? An endless journey was created from that question..As was the name for the guild. But your journey ends here." Hades stepped on Natsu's head. "It was a mistake making Makarov the third master. He changed the guild." Hades began applying pressure to Natsu's head. "Change.." Haru muttered.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHANGE!?" Natsu yelled. "Too much sunlight shone on magic." Hades answered. "THIS IS OUR FAIRY TAIL! WE DON'T LIVE LIKE WE'RE ALREADY DEAD, LIKE YOU. WE FIGHT WITH OUR LIVES ON THE LINE! SO WE CAN CONTINUE TO LIVE WITH ONE ANOTHER!" Natsu roared, directing his words at Haru just as much as Hades. "…" Haru looked stunned.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE COURAGE TO FIGHT AND CHANGE THINGS, YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST DIE!" Natsu finished, as Haru looked away, ashamed. Hades just look unimpressed. "Annoying brat." Hades shot Natsu in the back of his leg. Then his shoulders. Then his elbows and wrists. "If you're going to hate someone, hate Makarov for letting you suffer and die like this." Hades told Natsu, continuing to fire, wounding every inch of Natsu's body.

Natsu fell to the ground, beside Haru. "Son of a.." Haru growled as he looked at Natsu's wounds. "I'll take care of you two together." Hades held out his hand, charging a dark wave of his magic. "Lives on the line.." Haru positioned himself in front of Natsu, lifting his blade. "Right? At this point, sacrificing myself is that only thing I can do." He grinned with pain, as Hades fired his attack. 'Rave..Sorry I failed you..But you must find the third Rave Master and defeat Lucia. Don't let everyone die.' Haru closed his eyes, embracing for impact.

Before Hades could fire, a bolt of lightning crashed through the ceiling and struck his hand, dispelling his magic, as the bolt then hit the ground between Haru and Hades. "That's.." Gray's jaw dropped as the lightning began to take shape. "No way.." Erza's eyes widened as the lightning faded, leaving 4 familiar figures standing there. Lucy, Wendy, Elie…And Laxus.

"So this is the guy who hurt my old man..Natsu?" Laxus asked, standing in front of Natsu and Haru, who looked at his back with shock. "Grr.." Laxus looked at Hades before he yanked his head back, as Hades saw an image of a younger Makarov in Laxus. "The brat!?" He exclaimed.

"HAH!" Laxus slammed his head into Hades' face, knocking him back while electrocuting him. "Laxus came to help us..?" Musica and Let said in disbelief. "Laxus..Makarov's grandson..Rumoured to be an S Class Mage closest to Gildarts' level.." Shuda said to himself.

"Elie..Why are you here? I..Told you not to come.." Haru asked. "I know. But I just couldn't bear the thought of not being by your side through all of this..Whether you want me to or not. Laxus saw us about to enter the ship so he just dragged us with him, saying it'd be faster." Elie told him, a sad look on her face. "…" Haru looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. Wendy and Lucy were working on healing the others.

"Related to Makarov, are you?" Hades asked. "Hmph." Laxus ignored Hades and then smirked. "You all look terrible. He really mopped the floor with you guys, huh?" Laxus said mockingly, more like a joke than his old insults. "Hehe..Yep!" Natsu laughed. "Laxus..Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Came to visit Mavis' grave. I used to be a member of Fairy Tail after all." He said as Erza smiled. "And looky what I found. The second master is here too. Well, since you're here and all, it's only fitting that I make you a grave too." Laxus glared at Hades with anger, his lightning crackling around him violently.

"The brat has these kinds of relatives? Who would've thought.." Hades stood, his magic forming around him like Laxus' lightning, as if trying to intimidate him. Pieces of loose rock on the ground began flying up and breaking apart due to the sheer force of their powers.

"Haaah!" Laxus swiftly brought his knee up and into Hades' chin. "RAA!" Laxus punched him across the face, sending him flying, all his attacks infused with powerful lightning.

Laxus jumped after Hades, punching him into the ground with another powerful fist. Laxus pulled back another fist, but this time Hades dodged it by jumping back. "He's got Hades on the defensive..Impressive.." Let complimented.

"You move well." Hades praised. "But I'm still much stronger than you." Hades told him. "Y'know..Gramps told me something about that once..It doesn't matter how strong your opponent is. What matters is standing up to him." Laxus smiled.

"Sounds like an excuse of weaklings to me. Now, have you warmed up yet? Come at me, youngster." Hades got into a battle stance, throwing a chain at Laxus' head. Laxus simply moved his head to the side, dodging it, as it latched on to the giant globe in the room, as Hades pulled it down towards Laxus.

"Watch out!" Musica yelled as Laxus fired a mini lightning roar at the globe, obliterating it. "HMPH!" Hades thrust his palm forward as a small magic shockwave hit Laxus in the jaw, sending him skidding back. Within seconds, several seals of magic formed around Laxus. "This is Amaterasu..Crap!" Laxus raised his guard as he was trapped inside an orb of black magic that detonated, creating a concentrated explosion.

A bolt of lightning left the smoke and zipped around Hades, before it turned back into Laxus, who kicked Hades in the back of the neck, sending him tumbling. "Whoa.." Even Shuda was amazed by this. "Was Laxus..Always this strong?" Erza asked herself.

"..Kuh!" Laxus fell to one knee, huffing and puffing as Hades stood back up. "Amaterasu paralyzes the limbs..Even if you block it, it will drain all your magical power with just one touch." Hades explained. "Damn..He got hit by that last attack.." Haru figured out. "The world..Sure is vast..To think, there would be monsters like him out there. I've still got a long way to go.." Laxus panted.

"So you've learned your place. You did well..BUT NOW YOU CAN DISSAPEAR!" Hades fired another massive blast of magic at Laxus. "LAXUS!" Natsu shouted. "GET UP! YOU CAN'T GET HIT BY THAT!" Erza screamed. "MOVE, LAXUS!" Gray yelled.

"I'm..No longer a member of Fairy Tail.." Laxus slammed his fist into the ground. "But.." Memories of Makarov flowed through Laxus' mind. "Is it still okay.." Memories of the rest of the guild flowed through his mind. "For me to be angry.." Memories of his stunt that hurt the guild and Makarov exiling him flowed through his mind. "That he hurt everybody!?" Laxus asked, his voice filled with rage.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Natsu and Haru roared. Laxus smiled, as his lightning formed around his fist, and then into the ground, travelling to Natsu. "Laxus'..Lightning..?" Natsu asked, the lightning hitting him as the blast hit Laxus dead on, causing another explosion that sent the others flying away as well.

"LAXUS!" They all yelled as Laxus hit the ground with a thud, heavily damaged. "That's..My anger..Natsu. It's my treat." Laxus stated as Natsu stood up behind him, Laxus' lightning sparking around Natsu's body. "Thanks…For the meal."

"That's all of my magical power." Laxus told him, as everybody was shocked. "He took a direct hit from that attack..Without any magical power?!" Gray exclaimed. "Just to give Natsu his power.." Let stated.

"Why..Give it to me? I'm weaker than you are." Natsu asked. "Strength doesn't matter. Who was it that got hurt? It has to be someone with the guild mark to end this, damn it! It's the guild that'll pay him back for all the suffering he's caused them..100 fold." Laxus nodded towards Natsu with a grin.

"…Yeah." Natsu wiped tears from his eyes before flames erupted from his body, merging with the lightning Laxus gave him. "You got that right.." Natsu glared at Hades, his body covered in intense fire and electricity as the others looked on in awe.

"**Payback X100." **


	42. Chapter 42- Zeref

"This is the Lightning Flame Dragon… 100 fold pay back!" Natsu yelled out as fire and lightning mixed together and swirled around him, his eyes showing like piercing daggers.

All of Natsu's comrades looked in shock, Erza especially, remembering when he ate Etherion back at the tower against Jellal. "UUOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Natsu yelled out and suddenly kicked off the ground, ramming his fist into Hades' face, slamming him into a wall, then flipped forward with the momentum of the punch, allowing him to kick Hades as lightning struck Hades in mix with the fire.

"Incredible! After the flame hits the lightning follows up right after!" Gray commented, seeing the flow of the attack.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM OUR GUILD!" Natsu yelled out, remembering the pained faces of all of his comrades who were injured in the fight as he continued to wail on Hades. He finally punched Hades, knocking him away and then threw his hands above his head, mixing fire and lightning. "I'M GOING TO…. ERASE YOU!" Natsu yelled out, throwing a massive ball of fire and lightning down on Hades.

"HA!" Hades jumped out of the smoke from the blast, damaged, and threw a chain at Natsu, binding his arms. "HA! I'VE GOT YOUR ARMS!" He yelled out, thinking he had the upper hand, but his confident face suddenly turned to shock as Natsu ripped the chains like they were paper. "WHAT!?"

"Lightning Flame Dragon's…" Natsu began inhaling as Hades was actually terrified. "ROAR!" Natsu yelled out, firing a massive blast of fire and lightning that nailed Hades head on and went out the side of the Grimoire Heart ship, as well as blasting through the sky of the entire Tenrou Island. His comrades looked at the blast, smiling, knowing it was Natsu.

Natsu stood in the aftermath of his destruction, heaving breaths and exhausted, Hades lay on the ground of his ship, his one good eye completely blank. "I… did it…" Natsu managed to say before falling to exhaustion, almost falling off the side of the ship before Lucy managed to catch him.

"T-thanks…. I'm completely out of magic right now…" Natsu said as he looked like he was going to pass out. "Damn, nice shot." Musica complimented. "The lightning..Fire dragon?" Let asked.

"You youngsters are quite amazing.." Hades praised, slowly getting up. "That damn Makarov..He raised some incredible brats." Hades was now fully standing. "No way.." Everybody said, shocked that Hades still had so much strength after taking such a beating.

"It would be simple to finish you off right now..But I want to thank you properly for entertaining me." Hades put a hand to his eye patch. "The Devil's eye..AWAKEN!" He yanked his eye patch off, opening his eye, as his magical power began to skyrocket. "The abyss of magic..A realm of magic beyond your imagination.." His magical power was now so strong, that the others could do nothing but look in awe.

"This is your end, Fairy Tail." Hades told them boldly. "No.." Natsu tried to stand, but fell again. "Shit..I have..No Strength left.."

"To walk the path of magic is to walk the path of darkness..I'm almost there..To find the One Magic..Zeref must be awakened!" Hades declared. "You young ones lack the conviction to walk down the true path of magic..Chapter 4. Scripture 12, from the book of Zeref. Hidden Magic- The punishers of heaven: Nemesis!" Hades chanted his spell and his energy began flowing into the rubble around him, and from the rubble, large, dark, demon/monster like creatures began to take form, standing alongside Hades like an army. "With the power of the abyss I can summon demons from even the lowliest of rocks to do my bidding."

"I'm scared..I'm scared.." Wendy covered her eyes, crying. "Even one of those things emit so much power..I..I'm trembling.." Erza looked at her shaking hand. "What am I so afraid of!?" Gray panted, a look of panic across his face.

"I thought..I conquered..My fears..?" Let asked himself, completely paralyzed. "Shit..I can't do this..Sorry, Reina.." Musica was sweating buckets. "This..Is fear..?" Shuda asked, his eyes wide, jaw dropped. Even he was afraid.

"It's..All over.." Elie quivered, a stream of tears running down her face as she cried quietly, feeling completely alone. "I can't..I'm too scared.." Lucy was crying as well as she hugged Natsu tightly. 'Please..Somebody give us courage!' She screamed in her mind.

"What? I've got my friends this close by?" Natsu touched the hand Lucy had around his head. Everybody turned to look at Natsu as he slowly stood up. "Fear is not evil. Once you know your fear, you can become stronger and kinder." Natsu quoted Gildarts, now understanding fully what he meant. "We all know our weakness..So what'll we do next..? We'll get stronger! We'll stand up and fight!" He declared as surprised looks came to everybody's faces.

"Maybe alone, we can't do anything but be afraid..But we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by…**There's nothing to fear! Because we are not alone!"** Natsu yelled.

"That's right..I'm not alone…" Haru struggled to stand with his busted kneecaps, but managed to do so. "So why have I been so afraid..?" He slowly began walking forward. "It doesn't matter how many times I fall into the darkness…" He stopped beside Elie, placing his hand on her head. "Because I have people behind me who will keep dragging me back out into the light!" Haru wiped a tear from her face.

"Haru.." Elie whispered, touching his hand with her own, and then smiled. "It wasn't rave who lost faith in me..I lost faith in myself.." Haru gripped his sword tightly**. "But I know now..As long as these people keep pushing me ahead..I'LL CONTINUE TO MOVE FORWARD!"** He declared, rave beginning to glow.

"**As long as we're together..There's nothing to fear..Even if we don't have any power left..We won't give up until the end..That is..Our Fairy Tail!"** Everyone said, getting up one after another.

"Your empty words will end now as well. What can you accomplish with such miniscule power!? DANCE! DEMONS OF STONE!" Hades ordered as the creatures charged the group of warriors. **"LET'S GOOO!"** Natsu and Haru shouted together, as they all charged forward, running through the blasts fired by the demons.

"ARMS X VERNIER X ARMOR!" Wendy used her magic to increase the strength, speed, and defensive capabilities of everybody else.

Natsu tripped, about to fall to the ground, but Lucy and Wendy grabbed him by the arms, smiling, before they threw him forward, falling to the ground themselves. A demon whipped its arm at Haru, catching him off guard, but Shuda appeared in front of him and blocked it with his sword, being knocked away, after giving Haru a smile. "Prove to me..That you really are Gale's son. Prove to me..That I'm following the right man.."

Two more demons fired large blasts at Haru, but Musica and Let jumped in front of them, shielding Haru, falling to the ground. "Glad to have you back." Let smiled. "Took you long enough." Musica smirked.

Natsu, having being thrown by Lucy and Wendy, did a flip in the air, headed towards Gray and Erza. They both pulled their feet back, kicking forward as Natsu jumped off their feet at the same time, rocketing forward towards Hades.

Haru leaped into the air, above Elie. "Ready, partner?" He asked with a grin. "Yeah!" She smiled, focusing her energy as she closed her eyes, managing to create a small wave of Etherion, blasting Haru forward as he landed.

"**LET'S FINISH THIS! MILLION SUNS!"** Haru transformed his blade into its 8th form as it shined brightly, the light piercing the demons like daggers, eradicating them. **"TAKE HIM DOWN, NATSU! FAIRY TAIL!"** Laxus, who regained consciousness, ordered with a yell.

"**NEW SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART!"** One of Natsu's arms was consumed with fire, the other with lightning. **"CRIMSON EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!"** Natsu swung his arms around, trapping Hades in a vortex of fire and lightning, before it exploded, sending him crashing away violently.

Hades laid on the ground, unconscious, a look of terror on his face. **"THIS IS..OUR GUILD!"** Natsu roared in triumph, falling to his knees. Laxus smiled at the victory. "Natsu, your scarf." Lucy handed Natsu his scarf, which she caught earlier when it fell off him. "Oh..Thanks." Natsu took the scarf.

Haru took one look at Natsu and Lucy, and remembered what he had to do. He looked at Elie, and made his way over to her with a crippling walk, his knees still very damaged. Everybody looked at him, watching intently, as if this was some kind of soap opera. Natsu was getting ready to punch Haru if he had to.

"Elie..I'm sorry. Everything I said about you before..I didn't mean any of it. I don't think you're weak at all. In fact, you're one of the strongest people I know..And that's saying something. I just...Didn't think I could protect you anymore, so I tried to drive you away from me." He confessed. "Haru.." Elie whispered.

"I understand I shouldn't have done that...Regardless, I want you back. But I also understand if you can't forgive me." He looked away, everybody waiting for Elie's answer with anticipation.

"Haru…You're an idiot." She said bluntly, taking him by surprise. "E-Eh?" He asked. "Of course I forgive you." She smiled. "Elie.." Haru's eyes lit up. "Besides, it's my fault for putting you through such trauma in the first place.." She admitted.

"No..It my fault for being too weak to protect you.." Haru told her. "You shouldn't have to protect me. My fault." She argued. "That's my job. It's my fault." Haru argued as they both scowled at each other. "SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY!" Everybody yelled at them. They looked at the others, then each other, laughed, and then kissed.

"FINALLY!" Natsu shouted. "Oh that reminds me.." Haru approached Natsu. "Slug me. You still owe me one for me being such an idiot." He told Natsu, who grinned, pulling his fist back. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this.."

Elie gave Natsu the death glare, giving off Erza like vibes. "Uh..On second thought..I think we've all been through enough for today.." Natsu laughed nervously, patting Haru on the shoulder. "Huh?" Haru turned to look at Elie, who was giving him an angel like smile. "Why're you acting weird?" He turned back around, as Elie resumed her death glare.

"AHH HELP!" Happy, Charle, Lilly, and Plue ran up, being chased by dozens of Grimoire Heart soldiers. "Shit..We have no power.." Gray stated, as everyone knew he was right. At this point, even these lowly soldiers could kill them.

"Get away from my children." A stern voice told the soldiers as everyone turned to see Makarov, standing alongside everybody else from the guild that was on the island, minus Juvia and Gildarts. "Get off this island. Now." He ordered as the soldiers took one look into his angry eyes, the defeated Hades, and ran away screaming.

Makarov looked at Laxus, who glanced back awkwardly. "It's nice to have you back..IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WOULD SAY!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, STEPPING FOOT ON THIS ISLAND WHILE STILL EXILED!? YOU IDIOT!" Makarov yelled. "Shut up, old man." Laxus told him.

"Master sure is strict.." Lisanna observed. "It's the exact opposite…He said 'still exiled'..Meaning he was going to unban Laxus eventually." Mira laughed.

"Makarov..Finish me." Hades told his successor. "You taught me many things..As a thank you, I'll look the other way as you get off this island." Makarov told him. "What naivety..If you spare me, I'll destroy Fairy Tail next time for sure." Hades warned.

"I lost to you..But those kids managed to defeat you. They'll save this world someday. Hades..Why did you fall into the darkness?" Makarov asked. "I already told you..The true nature of magic is darkness. The miracles created in the depth of darkness were labelled magic. I retired from the guild and walked the road of magic because I wanted to discover the truth of this world." Hades continued.

"This world we live in now with overflowing magic is a lie. The world Zeref was in..The Great World of Magic..Is the true world. I wanted to see what that world was like, so I tried to awaken Zeref. I was so close..It was just a little closer..The One Magic.." Hades finished.

"Nothing would have changed if you found it. It doesn't matter if the original of magic is darkness, or light. Magic is alive. It changes with us. Magic is what you can think of. Magic is dreams. It can be felt in infinite ways. And it is living together freely with Fairy Tail. All this..**I learned from you."** Makarov stated as he walked away, leaving a surprised yet calm look on Hades face.

After the long fight, the entire Fairy Tail guild was taking a well-deserved rest. It was almost like they were back at the guild hall, relaxing, arguing, partying, even Natsu, who was asleep, was still snoring so loud it was heard through the entire island.

"God damn you're noisy! Can't you just shut up and sleep quietly!?" A bandaged Elfman held his ears as he was next to the sleeping Natsu. "Just leave him be and let him rest." Mira said, realizing just how much energy Natsu used in his lightning flame dragon mode.

"Oh hey sis! I just thought of a great idea!" Lisanna snapped her fingers and grabbed the sleeping Natsu, using 2 hair ties she had to put Natsu's spikey pink hair into pig tails. "Natsu's twin sister! Wouldn't she be cute?" The joke got a laugh from her older sister Mira, but her older brother Elfman was disgusted by the thought.

"Hey! Were you hurt Lily?!" A heavily bandaged Gajeel asked, worried about his partner, though he himself started coughing up blood due to his injuries. "Er… I'm a lot better off than you." Lily answered, more worried about Gajeel than himself.

"IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK LAXUS!" Bixlow was, to say the least, excited about his old leader and comrade back. "Er… I didn't exactly come back." Laxus tried to explain but no one listened. "LAXUS CAME BACK!" Freed was the most excited of all as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Hey… Elfman and Musica did some pretty bad things to me while you were gone… Won't you get them back for me~?" Evergreen asked, wanting to see if she could get Laxus to kick the shit out of them, thought it was not needed as Julia smacked Musica upside the head with a tree branch.

"YOU BITCH!" Elfman cursed at Evergreen, livid at how she completely lied. "OW! God damn, she was joking!" Musica shot out, rubbing his head as a large bump appeared.

"Hey..You guys.." A voice called from the bushes as Juvia crawled forward. "Juvia! I completely forgot about you!" Gray exclaimed like no big deal, breaking her heart. "Gray-Sama..You forgot me..Plus I lost Zeref…Punish me however you like, Gray-Sama!" Juvia turned her butt towards him and shook it, begging for a spanking.

"I'M NOT INTO THAT STUFF!" Gray yelled with a blush. "But I aaammm~!" She continued to shake her butt at him. "STOP IT!" He yelled, flustered. "Your girl's a freak." Musica smirked, lighting up a cigarette. "SHES NOT MY GIRL!" He yelled. "WAAAH!" Juvia cried.

"All that's left is Gildarts.." Lucy observed. "Yeah.." Cana agreed nervously. "It's okay. I'm sure he's fine." Lucy reassured her. "Yeah…" Cana agreed, but the worried look did not leave her face.

"PPPFFT! YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF THE GUILD!? WHAT A LOSER!" Gildarts sat beside Laxus, laughing as he teased him. "PISS OFF, POPS!" Laxus yelled at him. Lucy and Cana looked at them, then each other, and started laughing as well.

During all of this, Erza watched Wendy heal and tend to everyone's injuries as a smirk came to her face. 'I can't allow Wendy to win.' She thought to herself as she grabbed Elie by her arm and pulled her off to the side. "Alright apprentice, it's time for you to learn your next lesson." Erza said, preparing to teach the young Elie…something. "Really? Alright! What is it?" Elie asked, ready to please her favorite teacher.

"Everything is a competition." Erza smirked as she suddenly equipped a nurse outfit and then handed one to Elie. "Go get changed, we won't let Wendy win." Erza was serious, taking treating the injuries of others as a competition, and Elie in turn, took it just as serious and went to change.

The two then walked up as Erza sat on a box and began speaking. "Tell me straight out," She crossed her legs, her voice carrying a seductive tone. "Where does it hurt? Shall I lower that fever first? Or perhaps you'd like an injection." She said as Elie adjusted herself, a little nervous about how high the skirt was.

"Don't be shy. I'll be gentle~" Elie purred, managing the same level of confidence and seductive tone to her voice as Erza, but she was focused completely on Haru.

"Ah… gah… megri… gheoijgiorehfoi…" Haru babbled out, unable to form a complete sentence as his purity and lust began to battle it out again, blood began to poor from his nose as he quickly ran to hit his head against a rock, trying to knock himself out.

"Ah great, look what's started now." Gray said with a sigh, rubbing his head. "This is messed up." Gajeel said, thinking that a woman like Erza shouldn't be acting the way she currently is, receiving a nod of agreement from a now conscious Natsu who didn't know he still had the pig tails Lisanna gave him.

"Oh? I think an injection would work well, but not for me." Musica said, receiving another smack to the head by Julia. "OW!" Despite the reactions of Gray and Gajeel, they, along with many other men, were lined up in front of Erza waiting for treatment. "Males." Charle said annoyed, at how fast they changed their mind.

"How come everybody wants to be treated by her?" Wendy asked, oblivious. "Well..Er.." Charle didn't know how to put it, glancing at Erza's chest and then Wendy's. "Hm?" Wendy caught Charle comparing their chests, and immediately started bawling. "WAAH! THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Tying bandages is more difficult than I thought." Erza said as she went to work and somehow managed to tie Gajeel and Gray together in bandages making them so tight they could hardly breathe. "GAH! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" The two yelled out in unison.

"Gray-Sama… To think you preferred being punished rather than punishing others!" Juvia was biting a handkerchief, taking things involving her beloved Gray the wrong way like usual.

**-Hades Location, his Flying Airship-**

Hades sat in his chair on his ship, only accompanied by a severely bandaged Kain, and Rustyrose. The three sat in the room all disappointed at how they failed at their goal. Azuma had died, Capricorn had joined Lucy after being freed, and Ultear and Meldy had come to terms on Ultear's mistakes and left the island together.

"Impossible… we were defeated…?" Rustyrose said with disgust, having to admit he lost to Musica, a man who didn't even use magic, was a hard pill to swallow. "I can't believe it…" Kain said quietly, still trembling in fear from his encounter with Haru.

"Zeref was right in front of our eyes! The 'Great World of Magic' was within our grasp!" He said, his face showing signs of anger, but his attention then shifted to a dark part of the room, a figure walking from the shadows.

"It's people like you… who carved me into existence." The man said, emerging from the shadows, revealing himself to be the very dark wizard Grimoire heart sought after. "It was wicked thoughts like yours that summoned Acnologia." Zeref said as Hades, the man who showed no fear, could not help but show signs of terror at the mention of that name. "Heralding the end of this age. No one can stop it now… this world will end." Zeref spoke, a look of pure rage filled in his eyes as Hades, Kain and Rustyrose sat in pure fear.

"Zeref… the Zeref is right in front of me… is this reality or a mere dream!?" Hades said, in complete disbelief that his objective was right in front of him. "The keys! Bring me the keys!" Hades ordered his two remaining minions but they did not respond.

"W-we can't… move…" Rustyrose and Kain said as they were on their knees, bowing to Zeref, trembling with fear.

"That is not necessary. I am awoken now." Zeref said bringing complete shock to Hades' face. "It's not like I am one to say, but how many lives are you going to take to get that 'key'?" Zeref asked, letting the side of him that hates meaningless death show. "How miserable. Even though it's just a pretense."

"What?!" Hades asked trying to wrap his mind around the current events.

"One of the obsessions of those believing in the Black Mage Zeref is an illusionary thing known as The Key to Zeref's revival. Do you believe in such a made up story from so long ago?" Zeref asked as he maintained his cold glare. "The Black Mage Zeref who is standing right here… never slept to begin with."

"W-what?! Impossible! I used my 'eyes' before!" Hades said has he had managed to see Zeref lose horribly to Ultear. "You weren't even able to defeat one of my henchmen!"

"That was my true power, at that time." Zeref explained that in that situation, he was unable or refusing to use his full power. But this was different. His magic filled the air, Kain was actually crying and Rustyrose was close to shitting his pants.

"I… saw numerous people die in the fight 400 years ago, but… I also came to understand the value of each human life that day." Zeref looked down, a little upset about his history. "It all started from that time, my body received the curse, the more I cared about life, the more I would take innocent souls. Because I don't want to take the souls of others, I can't help but forget the most important part of a human's soul." Zeref explained as his hair flowed with his still rising magical energy. "I feel very sad." He clenched his fist, still hesitant in wanting to take lives.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU FIGHT FOR THE IMPORTANCE OF HUMAN LIFE?!" Hades yelled out, demanding an answer, completely baffled how the original dark mage, a being considered pure evil, cared for life.

"That's right, and that's why, as expected, I couldn't use any magic." Zeref explained further why he lost to Ultear as the circumstances for him were not met. "But it's a different matter when it's for the importance of life. **The one who pulled the trigger… Was you.** Acnologia calls for the end of an era…. From the wicked thoughts you named it." Zeref said, his words carried a heavy weight, as he spoke of the end of the current world.

"ACNOLOGIA!? JUST WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Hades yelled with incredible fear filling his voice.

Zeref did not answer, he merely waved his arms out from his sides and in a quarter circle. His left arm going down and his right arm up. "I will bring your punishment."

"W-WAIT! I STILL HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Hades pleaded, trying to get the answers he's been seeking for so long.

"One sin is called Acnologia." Zeref said as he brought his hands together. **"The other…Is making me forget the importance of human life!"** Zeref stood, his right hand above his left, only his index and middle fingers extended, his right hand below with his index and little finger extended toward the ground. **"Repent!"** Was the only word Zeref spoke before a massive explosion of magic erupted from the ship. Hades fell to the ground, dead. "Trash that knows no better… fall into hell!" Zeref said, showing the true dark mage that is feared by everyone before he quickly turned his head. "! It's here…"A slight look of fear entered Zeref's face as he looked at the creature flying towards the island.

"**Acnologia!"**


	43. Chapter 43-Acnologia

**-At the bank of a river, Gildarts, and a bored to death Natsu sat, fishing-**

"Hey hey! What's with the mopey face?!" Gildarts asked Natsu, clearly enjoying his time fishing. "Well… this just isn't interesting at all." Natsu said, on the verge of passing out from sheer boredom. "You don't understand a man's true romantic nature at all, do you?" Gildarts asked, preparing to go into life lecture mode. "That's right! These fish are what's romantic!" Happy said as he was staring at the basket of fish, drooling.

"I didn't say you could eat those." Gildarts looked to Happy and then back to Natsu. "The instinct of the hunt! The greatest natural phenomenon that unifies us! Will you eat?! Or will you be eaten!? That is the true challenge! This is a man's playground!" Gildarts said, almost in the same way Elfman spoke about being a man.

Natsu suddenly woke up as he felt a tug at his fishing pole. "Eh!? I think I got something!" Natsu yelled out, starting to pull on his fishing line. "Good good! Reel it in Natsu!" Gildarts cheered Natsu on, training him in the ways of a man as he thought it.

"Gildarts! Can we talk for a second?" Lucy came walking up with Cana, who seemed to be looking nervous about something. "Hold on a second! Natsu is awakening his inner male romance!" Gildarts simply waved Lucy and Cana off and went back to encouraging Natsu.

"Sorry but Cana has something important she needs to talk to you about." Lucy explained quickly as Cana just looked at the ground. "Natsu, Happy over here!" Lucy said as she grabbed the duo and dragged them away, hiding in the bushes. Gildarts sat, looking at Cana, noticing she was trembling. "What's wrong…?"

"It's… the reason I came to this guild… was… to find my father." Cana said, holding her arm like a nervous school girl. "That's the first I've heard of this." Gildarts said, as it was true, he thought Cana joined just because she wanted to. "Is this what you wanted to talk about? Was he part of Fairy Tail?" He asked, wanting to try and help Cana.

"Y…yes…" Cana said, still shaking, unable to look Gildarts in the eye. **"It's… you Gildarts."** Cana managed to finally say, admitting the one thing she kept secret her whole life. "Eh?" Gildarts was puzzled, Natsu and Happy were dumbfounded by this information as Lucy was just nodding. "EHHH!?" Gildarts' jaw dropped and sweat rolled down his face as he realized what he just found out.

"A lot of things happened and I never had the chance to tell you." Cana explained slowly, calming herself down. "W-wait a sec! Just hold on!" Gildarts was stammering, still trying to figure things out. "Yeah, it's difficult to accept isn't it?" Cana asked, looking to the ground.

"WHO'S KID ARE YOU!?" Gildarts yelled out in shock, on his hands and knees, counting on his hands. "Sara… Naomi… Claire… Feena…. Marie… Eliza… NO NO! THE HAIR IS WRONG!" Gildarts rambled, counting through all the women he recalled being with. "Emma… Lila… Jean… Sydney… Michelle… Stephanie…" Gildarts continued counting.

"POPS?!" Cana barely knew what to think, seeing how her own dad, the most respected man in Fairy Tail… was a man whore. "HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE YOU BEEN WITH!?" Cana asked, stopping Gildarts from counting as it was getting ridiculous.

"Ah! I… I got it! It… It's Sylvia right?! You look just like her!" Gildarts said, trying to figure it out. "I can't believe it! These trashy women all got with my dad!?"Cana yelled out in frustration as she turned away from Gildarts. "That's what happened and that's how it is!" She was done and started to walk away.

"W-wait!" Gildarts called out to Cana, still trying to figure everything out. "That's all I wanted to say!" Cana barked at Gildarts. "It's not like I wanted you to become part of my family now anyways!" She yelled out with anger. "We can just keep on like we've been…" Cana was talking but was cut off when Gildarts suddenly hugged her.

"**You're Cornelia's child… No doubt about it."** Gildarts said, hugging Cana tight to him, finally realizing everything. "Why didn't you say anything until now?" Gildarts asked, tightening his hug, beginning to tremble. "It must have been so hard for you to say it… with everything that's happened up to now…" Gildarts said, as he began realizing why Cana always stayed in Fairy Tail, and joined in the first place.

"Cornelia was the only woman I ever loved… also… the only woman I ever married. I was completely fixated on work so I left that love 18 years ago… I'd just been following where the wind would take me… All along, never knowing I had a child…" Gildarts explained, the regret filling his voice. "I'm sorry… I had no idea!"

Cana merely pushed Gildarts' arms off of her and smiled gently. "It's fine, I'm the one who kept it from you in the first place." Cana placed her hands on her chest and smiled. "It may have been wrong for me to have decided on it on my own, but it feels like a great weight has been lifted from my chest."

"I had a daughter… this close to me…" Gildarts was choking back his tears, doing everything he could to keep it together. "Knock it off. It's not like I brought it up to make you take responsibility." Cana told him, trying to get Gildarts to cheer up. "We can just act like we always have." She suggested, seeming ok with going back to Gildarts hardly noticing she existed. "Though I will say one thing…" Cana smiled and winked. "I'm glad I got to meet you…Father."

Gildarts was speechless, he just looked at Cana, remembering seeing her for the first time, and every time he saw her in Fairy Tail since she first joined, sitting alone, occasionally glancing at him and then quickly away, as he started to well up. "CANA!" Gildarts yelled as he wrapped his arms around his new found daughter once again. "You don't need to feel those sad feelings anymore! I'll never let that happen again!" He yelled out, tears rolling down his face. "From now on, when I go on a job, or out drinking, we'll always be together!" He promised, wanting to make up for not being there for Cana.

"That sounds a little annoying… doesn't it?" Cana teased, smiling at how kind her father was. "It's just… **Let me have the right to love you!"** Gildarts begged as he held Cana close to him, tears streaming down both of their faces now.

"Back to business. It seems you all were at Star Vestige when Endless awoke." Shuda questioned. "Don't even remind me." Haru shuddered. "That thing was crazy as hell." Musica commented. "And that weird ass lion guy who came to rescue Lucia..I wanna kick his ass!" Natsu declared.

"Huh? What're you guys talking about? What's an Endless?" Elie asked, confused. "You..Don't remember?" Let asked, as everybody was staring at Elie. "Maybe the shock was too great for her." Shuda suggested.

'At that time..It felt like Resha was the one talking to me..' Haru closed his eyes in thought. "So Endless isn't just a crazy legend!?" Makarov was shocked.

"Elie. At some point, you will have to remember. You and Endless..Are connected. I don't know how. **But the only one who can defeat it is you."** Shuda told her. "ME!?" She blurted in shock, and everybody else was shocked too.

"I get it now." Makarov stated as everyone looked at him. "Rave is meant to act as a counter for Sinclaire..Not Endless..But Sieg Hart said Elie's powers are needed to save the world as well. So it's possible..**Etherion is the only way to defeat Endless."** He told them.

"My Etherion..And my memories..But..I can barely use it right now.." Elie told them, dejected. "Don't worry. " Haru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take as long as you need to. We're all behind you." He grinned, as did everybody else, and then she did too. "Yeah! I'll do my best!"

"Hmm..There is a method we could try." Shuda pulled out a bright stone from his pocket. "This is a stellar shard. Remember the crystals at the Star Vestige cave that reflect your memories? It is a fragment of that. It is possible for Elie to use this and recover part of her memories." He told them.

"Really!?" Haru asked, excited. "It's so small..Are you sure?" Gray asked. "I have a better idea. If we're gonna trust him, we should get that stone to show us his past first." Musica suggested. "I do wanna see his past.." Lucy added, intrigued.

"Come on Musica. He saved a lot of our lives and helped us beat Hades. How can you still not trust him?" Haru asked. "Maybe 'cause he's the same guy who almost killed you me and Elie before?" Musica answered with his own question, not as trusting as Haru was.

"Hmph. Fine. But be warned, my horrifying past may scar you. You may lose your appetite for days." Shuda warned them as he pressed his fist around the stone as specks of light flew out of it and into the air, and as they came together they formed a small cloud of sorts, reflecting Shuda's memories within it.

Shuda approached an island, and got off his boat, now on said island. "That's Garage Island!" Haru exclaimed. "I went there recently to see Shiba." Shuda explained as Shiba was reflected, talking to Shuda before he left, carrying a backpack.

"Huh? Where'd Shiba go?" Haru asked. "He said he still had some business to take care of and set off alone. Wouldn't tell me what he had to do. Fear not, for an old man, he's still very strong." Shuda reassured. "I know that..But still..I have rave and the TMC now.." Haru argued, concerned.

Next, Haru's house, and then Nakijima, the strange flower like creature that grew out of Haru's house, were reflected.

"Gross..What the hell is that thing?" Musica asked as everybody was looking in disgust. "What kind of fish is that?" Happy asked. "One of those things.." Erza glared at it. "Don't ask.. He's actually not a bad guy when you get to know him..Just creepy as hell.." Haru sighed.

Next, Haru's sister, Cattelaya was reflected. "Wow! Your sister's so pretty!" Elie exclaimed as everybody said similar things while looking at the beautiful woman with long, dark blue hair in front of them. "Too pretty..You don't know how many dudes I had to beat up 'cause of her. She was the prettiest on Garage Island by a long shot." Haru told them.

"I can imagine.." Let nodded as Julia smacked him. "You really gotta introduce me sometime." Musica grinned as Julia smacked him too, in place of Reina. "Prettiest on the entire island? Wow." Lucy said in awe as Haru nodded. Shuda began chuckling. "What's so funny?" Haru asked. "Oh..Nothing.." Shuda continued to snicker to himself.

"THAT'S GALE'S DAUGHTER!? She looks so much like Sakura.." Makarov remembered Gale's deceased wife. "So Haru's mom was beautiful too." Gray commented. "Grr..Another love rival..In another continent too!" Juvia was angry. "Haru's lucky." Erza smiled.

"I told her about Gale's story and his death. She deserved to know." An image of Cattelaya wiping tears from her face appeared. "Sis.." Haru looked with sadness. "Damn. She's so pretty that seeing her cry makes me angry." Musica commented, as all the guys agreed, and all got smacked by Julia.

"I wish I could give her a hug." Erza stated as everyone sighed, knowing it would do nothing but potentially break Cattelaya skull.

"You have the best sister, Haru." An image of Cattelaya gesturing for Shuda to stay at their house appeared as he spoke. "She loves and trusts you so much." An image of Cattelaya pouring Shuda a drink while they ate dinner appeared. "And she's so kind and gentle." An image of Cattelaya laughing appeared, where she looked even prettier with a smile. "She really is a tender woman." Shuda finished.

"Psh. Tell me something I don't know." Haru boasted, before Shuda snickered again, a perverted grin and blush on his face. Haru turned his head to see everybody looking at the next image intently, also blushing. All the guy's jaws were dropped, and even Julia was too surprised to hit them. Gildarts' jaw was completely on the ground, as Cana hit him. "SHE'S CLOSE TO MY AGE!"

Haru looked up in horror to see an image of his sister undressing for Shuda."You can start calling me brother in law now Haru." Shuda told him proudly, the image dispersing before the guys could see what they wanted to. They all exclaimed with disappointment, all being smacked by Julia again. "NOOOOOO!" Haru screamed. "SHUDA YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!" Haru screamed, having to be restrained from charging Shuda.

"It's grown up love. I'll explain it to you sometime. That is my duty as your new older brother." Shuda smirked. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Haru roared. "Calm down, little brother." Shuda told him. "STOP SAYING THAT!" Haru shouted.

"YOU WERE DRINKING! YOU GOT HER DRUNK AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER, DIDN'T YOU!?" Haru accused. "She only had one drink..And I can swear to you, she was..Fully aware of what she was doing. In fact-" Shuda was cut off. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING!" Haru interrupted. "CONTINUE! I WANT TO HEAR EVERYTHING!" Makarov ordered, as the guys behind him nodded, being hit by Julia once more

"Guh, at least you're better than Branch." Haru stated. "Branch?" Lucy asked. "This one guy my sister dated a while ago…Man, I don't know what she saw in that guy..She'd always come home with all these cuts and bruises because he'd hit her..Always crying over the fact he kept cheating on her. Then she'd always tell me I just didn't understand grownups, and she'd end up forgiving him and getting back together." Haru remembered.

"…Is this maggot still alive?" Shuda asked, slowly drawing his blade, a look of rage on his face. "Dunno. One day I snapped and kicked his ass, so he left Garage Island." Haru answered, proud. "Good job, little bro." Shuda fist bumped Haru, just as proud, and Haru was too proud to care about the little brother remark this time.

"He better pray he never runs into me..Every day I don't torture him is a blessing from above.." Shuda was still angry. "ANYWAY." Shuda cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "Looks like this won't work for Elie after all." He said. "Why not?" Wendy asked. "I visited Garage Island only one month ago. Looks like that's all such a small shard can bring out." He explained, as everyone sighed. "Our one chance.." Lucy muttered.

"I'm sorry guys..Just because of my memories we have to go through so much trouble.." Elie apologized, dejected. "What are you talking about? Don't sweat it. We'll just do this the hard way. Like always." Haru laughed gently. "He's got a point there.." Lucy sighed again.

"All we have to do is find the last Rave, right? Then the door to Stellar memories will open and you'll be able to remember everything." He grinned. "You're right..And then I can beat that big monster up!" Elie flexed her bicep, making everybody laugh.

"Well, in light of all that's happened, I have no choice but to suspend this year's S Class Trial." Makarov stated. "WHAT!?" All the contestants yelled in unison. "I don't understand!" Gray yelled. "WHY!?" Natsu yelled. "I WANT TO BE AN S CLASS!" Gajeel yelled. "Uh..Levi was nominated, not you. ..But still! A MAN HAS TO WIN!" Elfman yelled.

"I WANNA WIN!" Haru yelled. "Uh..You didn't even care about it at first.." Elie told him, before Haru whispered into her ear. "Remember what I said? We can't tell everyone our engagement plans until I become an S class.." He reminded her. "…CONTINUE THE EXAM!" Elie ordered.

"I'M GONNA BECOME S LEVEL! YOU HEAR ME!? S LEVEL!" Natsu continued to yell, prancing all over the place. "NO! I WILL!" Haru argued. "I'LL DEFEAT YOU FIRST!" Natsu argued. "OH YEAH!? BRING IT!" Haru argued. "I see. It can't be helped then. This is a special exception. If you both can defeat me, I'll promote you to S level." Makarov negotiated.

"Really!? OKAY THEN! I'M ALL FIRED U-" Before Natsu could even finish his sentence, Makarov had punched him into a tree with a fist the size of Natsu's body. "Up.." Natsu muttered, slipping down the tree. "NATSU! Grr..I'm gonna beat you so I can reveal the secret to everyone!" Haru declared. "Secret?..Okay. But if you lose you have to tell everybody here." Makarov told him with interest, knowing Haru was too dumb to realize it was the same outcome either way.

"Uh.." Haru looked at Elie, who shrugged. "OKAY THEN! FEEL THE POWER OF RAVE!" Haru yelled as he charged Makarov, sword drawn. Makarov rose up a giant leg and simply stomped on Haru, before returning it back to normal, leaving Haru crushed on the ground.

"Fess up." Makarov ordered. "A man honors his bets." Elfman nodded. "Urgh.." Haru sat back up. "I don't know how to word this.." He got up and walked over beside Elie, taking her hand. "I don't have a ring yet but..Me and Elie are gonna get married on Garage Island after we save the world. We're engaged." He said bluntly, as Elie nodded, both of them red.

"Ah! That's great!" Lucy cheered. "That's good news for once." Let nodded. "I'll kill you if the ring isn't nice." Erza threatened. "Sacked up and asked her, eh?" Gray laughed. "A party is in order once we get home." Makarov smiled. "At least somebody has some balls." Julia scoffed. "Ha..Ha.." Let laughed nervously. "Grr.." Juvia was boiling. "Haru..I think you screwed the rest of us..And you haven't even screwed Elie yet.." Gray laughed nervously as well.

"No worries. I intend to marry your sister." Shuda reassured Haru. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" Haru yelled, too angry to notice Gray's remark. "TELL ME THE DETAILS!" Makarov shook Shuda violently. "..Pst." Shuda snickered pervertedly as he remembered what happened. "GAAH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Haru had to be restrained again.

Musica stood, laughing his ass off. "What's so funny!?" Haru asked, infuriated. "You guys can barely kiss without getting all nervous and you're getting married!? " Musica was laughing so hard he was crying. "S-Shut up!" Haru and Elie said in unison, looking to each other and instantly looking away, blushing even more, making everybody laugh.

"Congrats. You've achieved part of a man's romance." Gildarts patted Haru on the back, but ended up sending him crashing into the ground below him. "Thank..You.." Haru said with pain as everybody laughed even more.

"Whaaat are yoouu doiiingg?" Lisanna asked, as her cheeks were being pulled by Laxus. "I was making sure if it was really you." Laxus patted her head multiple times. "How rude! Of course it is!" Lisanna told him. "What insight. As impressive as always, Laxus." Freed praised. "Uh..You think so?" Bixlow asked.

Wendy stood behind a tree, observing. "What are you so scared of?" Charle asked her. "I wanted to thank him for saving us and introduce myself but..I don't know how to approach him.." Wendy admitted.

"He's not a bad guy. His ego just got a little too big so he had to be excommunicated. He's really just an awkward kid like the rest of us." Erza told her, walking up. "Really..? Okay! I'll go say hi!" Wendy walked forward with courage.

"The boat is here and everybody is ready to go..What about Laxus..?" Erza asked Makarov, who sat atop a boulder. "He's got balls to set foot on the guild's sacred ground without permission and while in exile..I heard about his battle with Hades. I know he saved your lives. I acknowledge that and am grateful for it. But those actions were made by someone unaffiliated with the guild." Makarov told her his decision.

"That's a harsh judgement.." Erza was saddened by the news. "Well, sure. That's how he protected the guild all these years." Laxus interjected, leaning against a tree behind them. "I just lent a hand here. I got no other purpose." Laxus told her.

"Laxus.." Erza looked worried. "Don't worry about me. I was travelling in the area and dropped by on a whim. I never intended to stay long." Laxus paused, waiting for Makarov's comment, but it never came. "Oi, Gramps." Laxus called, as Makarov turned to look at him.

"There it is. That face. I just wanted to see that disapproving look one more time." Laxus smirked. "Well, I'll be going." Laxus turned around. "Laxus!" Erza yelled after him. Just as Laxus was about to step forward, and right before Makarov opened his mouth to try and stop him, everybody heard the sound of a deafeningly loud, blood thirsty roar fill the air on the island.

They all ran up, meeting together. Everybody was looking around in shock, but the most shocked ones were Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Oww.." Elie covered her ears. "What the hell is that?" Musica asked. "That's..The cry of a dragon..But I defeated Jegan…" Let and Julia answered. "This feeling.." Gildarts held his prosthetic limbs. A shadow fell on them, as they looked up to see a gigantic, black creature flying above them.

**A Dragon**.

"It feels different than the ones we've seen.." Julia told Let. "The ones in our realm are dragon races who failed to pass the trial..The ones in this realm are full-fledged dragons with their minds intact..But..I thought they were extinct.." Let answered.

"The dragon of apocalypse..Acnologia.." Makarov stated, clear fear in his voice as he swallowed spit. "HEY! YOU KNOW WHERE IGNEEL IS DON'T YOU!? AND METALICANA AND GRANDINE TOO!" Natsu shouted at the large behemoth circling above them.

Without an answer, Acnologia came down and landed on the island, creating a shockwave on impact, driving fear into everybody. "So this is Acnologia..I thought it was a myth.." Shuda was in awe as it looked at the dragon's hard, empty, powerful eyes that spoke of death and destruction. This dragon was 100% evil.

"But why..Is it here on Tenrou..?" Haru asked. "DOESN'T MATTER! RUN FOR IT!" Gildarts ordered, knowing the terror of Acnologia. As if on que, Acnologia roared, the pure force behind the roar levelling the area. "That much destruction..Just from its voice..?" Lucy trembled.

"TO THE SHIP! WE'RE RETREATING!" Gildarts demanded, as everyone turned around to run as Acnologia lunged at them. "Wendy! You can talk to dragons can't you?! Say something to it!" Charle yelled at Wendy. "I can't talk to them! Dragons are naturally really smart and able to understand human language! It should be able to understand what we've been saying!" Wendy yelled back.

"It views us as insects…Just like how humans don't stop to talk to a pest buzzing around, it won't talk to us." Shuda told them. Acnologia flapped its wings, sending a whirlwind that sent everybody tumbling. "YOU!" Natsu quickly got up, angry and ready to fight as usual, when he saw Makarov standing between them and the dragon.

"**Go and don't look back."** He ordered calmly, turning into his giant form. Acnologia charged forward, but Makarov managed to grab it and stop it in its tracks. As they locked horns, Makarov coughed up blood, but he ignored it. "GO!" He shouted.

"Are you crazy!?" Gray yelled. "You can't fight it!" Levy screamed. "Not alone!" Haru yelled, reaching for his blade. Everybody began to protest, following Haru's example, ready to back up Makarov. **"DO YOU INTEND TO DISOBEY YOUR MASTER'S FINAL ORDERS!? YOU SHITTY BRATS!"** Makarov roared, making everybody dead silent and still.

"Jii-San.." Haru muttered. "But.." Elie was trying to argue. "Did he say..Final.." Mira was in tears. "I'M A DRAGON SLAYER! IF ANYONE'S GONNA FIGHT THAT THING IT'S GONNA BE M-" Natsu was interrupted by Laxus yanking him by his scarf, starting to run. "We're getting out of here!"

"LAXUS YOU BAS-" Natsu turned around to argue, but instantly shut up when he saw Laxus shaking, tears falling from his eyes as he ran, forced to leave his own grandfather for dead in order to evacuate the others safely. Following his lead, no matter how much they didn't want to, the others followed, leaving Makarov behind, alone with the beast, just like he wanted.

'It's better this way..You'll understand, someday..You'll each find the answers to the questions in your heart someday..And I know you will become an even greater guild master than I, Laxus..That's why..You must live on..**My shitty brats, full of pride!'** Makarov was still trying to hold Acnologia back. "I don't know what you're after but..**I won't let you pass any further! Because behind me..ARE ALL MY LITTLE BRATS!"**

Acnologia pushed Makarov to the ground, making him cough up blood, getting pinned, Acnologia's claw on his open wound from his bout with Hades. **'For the first time..I was able to act like a real parent..I have no regrets now!' **Makarov smiled, closing his eyes, satisfied with his end.

Suddenly, Makarov heard the swift sound of footsteps, and opened his eyes to see Natsu and Haru running past him, jumping on top of Acnologia. "GIVE US BACK.." Natsu started. "JII-SAN!" Haru finished. Acnologia threw both of them and Makarov away, as Makarov reverted back to his old form. "Haru..Natsu.."

"CHARGE!" Erza commanded, as all of Fairy Tail charged Acnologia. "Everyone..Came back..?" Makarov was shocked. "Just so you know, I was totally against this." Laxus stepped forward, now standing in front of Makarov.

"But do you think these idiots would just turn tail and leave a senile old man behind? You can't blame them for it..**That's the guild you made. That's how you raised us."** Laxus smiled. "OI, EVEYRONE!" He suddenly yelled, his lightning erupting around him.

"HIT IT TOGETHER! ALL AT ONCE! WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT! RAGING BOLT!" Laxus ordered with the authority of a guild master, firing a blast of lightning. "HEAVEN'S WHEEL! BLUMENBLATT!" Erza fired dozens of swords. "SUPER FREEZE ARROW!" Gray fired a barrage of frozen arrows. "WATER NEBULA!" Juvia fired a steam of water.

"SOLID SCRIPT:FIRE!" Levi launched a stream of fire. "SAGITARRIUS! NOW!" Lucy had her spirit fire several real arrows. "EVIL EXPLOSION!" Mira threw a dark orb. "BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE THE THUNDER TRIBE FOUGHT TOGETHER!" Freed slashed forward several times. "LET HIM HAVE IT, BABIES!" Bixlow's dolls fired lasers. "WE CAN'T FALL BEHIND!" Evergreen fired several blasts forward.

"BLUE CRIMSON!" Haru slashed forward with his dual blades, sending a wave of fire and ice at the dragon. "SILVER BARRAGE!" Musica created several bullets of silver, firing them forward. "EVEN IF IT'S JUST A LITTLE..ETHERION!" Elie concentrated, managing to fire a small blast of magic forward. "IT'S OUR JOB TO TAME THIS DRAGON!" Let and Juvia both shot fireballs from their mouths. "Tch. Guess I have to help too." Shuda created several orbs around Acnologia as they detonated.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…" Natsu was above Acnologia, being carried by happy. "SKY DRAGON'S.." Wendy was being carried by Charle. "IRON DRAGON'S…" Gajeel was being carried by pantherlilly. "ROAR!" They fired their signature roars in unison as they merged with all the other attacks, colliding with Acnologia head on.

Acnologia, despite its monstrous strength, was sent flying back, crashing straight through a mountain and into the ocean. "Did we do it..?" Laxus asked. "No..It isn't using the power it did when it almost killed me..It's just toying with us.." Gildarts told them, a solemn look on his face.

Right as Gildarts finished his sentence, Acnologia flew out the water and into the sky above the island, looking down on them, unscratched. Everybody looked up at it in shock and horror. Acnologia opened its mouth, charging energy.

"Crap, it's going for a breath attack!" Gajeel warned. "It's over..We're all gonna die.." Lucy fell to her knees in despair. "So soon after me and Let were reunited.." Julia was ready to cry. Multiple members echoed similar thoughts, frightened and depressed.

"No! Don't lose hope! It's not over yet! Not until we give up!" Haru yelled, trying to bring his friends together. "There has to be a way to beat it..What can I do..THINK DAMN IT!" Haru was growing angry over his inability to do anything.

"I have an idea." Elie stood up. "That's my girl! Always with a good idea!" Haru cheered. "There's no choice but for me to try and drive it away with Etherion." Elie stated. "But you have no control over it. It could easily consume you and take your life. As well as destroy this entire island. How'd that be different than Acnologia?" Shuda asked.

"That's why you all have to run. So if I lose control, I'll be the only one to die." Elie told them. "Are you crazy? Or just stupid?" Haru asked. "There's no way I'm leaving." He stood firm. "There's no other choice!" Elie yelled at him. "I don't care! I already almost lost you once, it's not happening again! Why would we come back for Jii-San only to sacrifice you? Either we all come out of this together or we don't come out at all!" Haru yelled back.

"What he said." Let agreed. "Come on Elie, did you really think we'd abandon a friend?" Gray asked. "If so, you're stupider than Haru and me." Natsu added, acknowledging his own stupidity. "And that's saying something." Musica added. "Right! Wait.." Haru stopped to think about what was just said. "I'm not leaving my apprentice behind." Erza commented, everybody else echoing similar thoughts.

"Everyone.." Elie was stunned. Suddenly, from beneath the ground in front of Elie, an object began floating up, glowing brightly. "What..Is that?" Everyone asked. "That's..My staff.." Elie spoke, her eyes blank.

"Your staff? Is that from before her memory loss..Or Resha..?" Haru asked. "Resha Valentine? Don't tell me.." Makarov trailed off, in thought. "It can't be..ELIE! TAKE THE STAFF! IT'LL HELP YOU CONTROL ETHERION!" Shuda shouted.

"**Not just my staff..This is everybody's..The world's..Most important tool..The Key that Binds Worlds.."** Elie reached out for it. **"The Staff of Time and Space."** Elie stated, gripping the staff. Within seconds, rubble from the mountain Acnologia crashed through began to fall towards Elie.

"ELIE WATCH OUT!" Haru shouted, reaching for her. As soon as the rubble got close, it stopped mid-air, as if being suspended, and then instantly vanished into nothing. "DID YOU JUST VAPORIZE THOSE THINGS!?" Lucy yelled.

"No..I just sent them away..To a world where there is no life.." The magical power around Elie was so intense it was visible as it kept rising to crazy levels, and then all at once, it dispelled, letting Elie fall to her knees, back to normal.

"Huh..? What is this?" She looked at the staff. "You don't remember what you just said..What you just did..?" Let asked. "No..Did I become weird again..?" Elie asked. "Elie! That was magnificent! Now go and show that dragon what for!" Erza was a bit too excited, especially considering the danger they were facing.

"Am I a witch or something now? Ah, whatever! If the staff is that strong then..TAKE THIS!" Elie focused her power, lunged the staff towards Acnologia, but it did absolutely nothing. "..GRAAH! I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO USE IT!"

"It's not the staff that is strong, it's you. It simply helps channel your power. A lot of the time, mages need an initial trigger to set off their feelings..But at this rate that trigger won't do much good when we're all dead." Shuda told her. "Elie. Quick lesson. Magic is not that simple. You need to feel it. Let your feelings well up inside of you and then express them through the staff! You can do it!" Erza told her.

"But..What if I fail..Then we're all dead.." Elie said, worried. "Then we're behind you either way. Believe in yourself. Like I believe in you. Like we all believe in you." Haru stood behind Elie, placing both his hands on her shoulders, comforting her. "Ditto." Musica placed a hand on Haru's shoulder. "Well said." Let placed a hand on Haru's other shoulder. "All in this together, right?" Julia took Let's hand. Then Juvia took hers. Then Gray took Juvia's. Cana took hers. Gildarts took Cana's. Natsu took his. Lucy took Natsu's. Lisanna took Lucy's, Elfman took hers, and then Mira took his. Levi took Musica's hand. Evergreen took hers. Bixlow took hers. Freed took his. Laxus took Freed's.

"I have never been more proud to call myself a parent.." Makarov looked on in amazement. "Heh." Laxus smiled a kind smile, offering Makarov his free hand. Makarov stared at Laxus' hand, tears welling up in his eyes, before taking it. **"Let's all go home together."** He smiled, offering his hand to Shuda. "Tch. Even me..?" Shuda hesitantly took his hand, but then grinned, connecting the circle by then taking Mira's. Soon, everybody was standing in more or less a heart shape, holding each other's hands, focusing their remaining magic into Haru and Elie.

Elie looked around at all her friends, who just smiled back at her. Then she looked up at Haru, who was smiling the widest. **"Until death do us part…Right?"** He asked. "Yeah!" Elie answered, tears of joy in her eyes. She turned and faced Acnologia, holding the staff tightly.

Acnologia finished charging its attack, and roared a massive wave of energy at the island, attempting to destroy everything.

'Now that I think about it..It's always been my feelings to protect those I love that was the source of my powers..I always thought I was too weak to protect anybody..But.." Elie closed her eyes, focusing. ''I was wrong..It's not those with power who protect..It's those who want to protect that hold the power to do so!' Elie opened her eyes, full of strength and determination. As she did this, Haru's rave began to glow, as if resonating with her.

"I don't care what happens to me..All I want…Is the power..**TO SAVE EVERYBODY!"** Elie screamed, firing a massive wave of Etherion upwards through the staff, the blast colliding with Acnologia's roar, stopping it in its tracks. The blasts remained evenly matched for a while, but slowly, Acnologia's blast was overpowering Elie's.

"**PLEASE..RESHA..GIVE ME STRENGTH!"** Elie begged, the staff glowing brighter, the blast again equal to Acnologia's. **"OUWAAAAHOO!"** Haru roared, his rave shining even brighter, the blast now slowly overpowering Acnologia's. **"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? YOU CALL YOURSELVES FAIRY TAIL?! PUT IN ALL THE ENERGY YOU HAVE LEFT, YOU PUNKS!"** Laxus ordered, as everybody roared in unison, giving up all their strength.

Suddenly, the blast burst forward, ripping right through Acnologia's attack and hitting it in the torso. Acnologia roared out, part in pain, but part in anger and shock as it was knocked back a little, his torso slightly burnt. It looked down at the island, seeing all of the others panting, sweating, looking back up at it with strong glares.

But its gaze was focused more so on Haru and Elie than anybody else. It kept gazing, and then looked to say something as if coming to a decision, before turning around, flying away from the island.

"Did..It just run away?" Haru asked in astonishment. "We should be thankful it retreated." Let told him. "Is it just me, or did it say something before it left?" Musica asked. "I think it said..It's not time yet.." Wendy answered, confused.

"I can't believe that worked.." Lucy was shocked they were alive. "You did it, Elie!" Haru told her. "Nu-uh..We all did! Together, remember?" She giggled. "Right. I forgot." Haru laughed as well. "Who do you think you are, ordering us around Laxus!? I'll beat you and become the guild's strongest!" Natsu told him. "Um..I'm not part of the guild, remember? Regardless, good luck beating Gildarts if you wanna be the strongest." Laxus reminded him, making everybody else laugh too. "Incredible kids, aren't they?" Gildarts asked Makarov, who was holding back tears.

"So that's the girl." Zeref stated, watching the entire thing from afar. "Resha." He looked at Elie. "Even Acnologia realizes that Endless must be dealt with, and only Etherion can do it..But she's not strong enough yet." Zeref's gaze shifted to another part of the island, as he seemed to look at nothing, but was talking to someone.

"So you gave her the staff Resha trusted you with 50 years ago, huh…Mavis. Oh well." He turned around and began walking away. "It only bought them so much worthless time…" He stopped, turned back around, and looked at them once more, but now at just a single person.

"**The end of this world will come..Unless you can stop me..Natsu."**


	44. Chapter 44-The Second Strongest Mage

"So it turns out Elie is indeed a very strong mage." Let commented. "Marry her why don't you?" Julia teased, a bit jealous. "'Cept she's using her powers in the..Wrong way don't you think?" Musica nodded at Elie, who was chasing Haru around, firing off small blasts of magic at him through the staff.

"PEW PEW! COME ON HARU! STAY STILL SO I CAN DO SOME TARGET PRACTICE!" Elie called, still attempting to hit him. "NEVER!" Haru screamed, running for his dear life. "That's my student." Erza wiped a tear of joy. "Doesn't the way she use that staff look familiar though? Like a…Gun?" Gray asked.

"Elie's magic will take the form she is most comfortable with. Up until now the only weapon she had were her guns, so now the staff will act like a gun as well. Call it guns magic I suppose." Shuda explained. "So kinda like Bisca then." Natsu remarked.

"But don't you wonder how that staff just appeared in the first place?" Lucy asked.** "I summoned it. It's only natural that it would take the form of her most natural state."** A soft voice called, as a young girl wearing a long dress and long blonde haired stepped forward. Nobody recognized her. Nobody except Makarov.

"Impossible.." Makarov's jaw dropped. "Huh? Who's the little girl?" Gajeel asked. "Eh?" Haru came to a stop, looking at the young girl, who looked about Wendy's age. "GOT YOU!" Elie blasted Haru in the side, sending him tumbling. "I WIN!...Who's that?" Her attention quickly shifted away from her broken boyfriend.

"I guess I shouldn't say I summoned it. It's been on this island for 50 years, since Resha entrusted it to me. I simply returned it to its rightful owner. **My name is Mavis Vermillion. Fairy Tail's First Master.**" She stated.

"WHAT!?" Everybody yelled in unison. "Uh..What's going on?" Shuda asked, confused, unable to see or hear Mavis, only everybody else. "I am but a mere ethereal body. A spirit. I can only be seen or heard by those who are a part of Fairy Tail." Mavis answered.

"So how come I can see you?" Laxus asked. "Because you are part of the guild." Mavis stated simply. "But..I'm technically not.." Laxus told her. "MINOR DETAILS!" Freed yelled. "Here." Mira pulled out a stamp and pressed it against the back of Shuda's neck, leaving the fairy tail tattoo.

"WOAH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Shuda was a second too late with his argument, having already been branded. "Damn it! Who said I wanted to join your filthy guild? I don't know whether Cattelaya likes tattoos!" Shuda yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Haru shouted, now conscious. "Wait, so who is she?" Haru asked, missing Mavis' introduction. "Are we just gonna ignore the fact Mira carries the stamp with her around everywhere?" Musica asked. "Girls and their fetishes I guess."

"So you are the Rave Master and the girl who inherited Resha's powers, hm?" Mavis walked forward, inspecting the couple with a gentle smile. "Yes ma'am." Haru answered. "You saved our lives..Thank you." Elie bowed with gratitude.

"WOAH! Who is she?" Shuda asked, suddenly able to acknowledge Mavis' presence. Everybody simple ignored him, tired of repeating themselves. "No need to thank me. I simply returned what was yours. And it was all of your feelings and emotions that gave you the power to drive off Acnologia. Your bonds and your resilient wills will bring even miracles to your side. This has become a wonderful guild..Third." Mavis smiled at Makarov.

"!" Something suddenly caught Elie's attention as she whipped her head around, looking at the sky away from the island, as if trying to see something. "Something wrong?" Lisanna asked her. "I just felt something weird..Like..Two strong forces colliding..Two strong wizards..They both feel so familiar..One's magic feels so dark..and the other's feels so bright.."

"Probably Sieg Hart and Haja. One of them..Or both of them for that matter, just died." Shuda stated. "What!?" The other blurted out. "How do you know that?" Let asked.

"Before I came to this island, I met up with Sieg. We are both ex-DC after all. We came to the conclusion one of us had to assist Haru, and the other would make a strike at DC." Shuda continued. "Sieg Hart decided he would deal with some matters in his home town first, and then proceed to attack. The fact Elie sensed the clash confirms it is him. She should only be able to feel the magic of people she is bonded to at this point. But I didn't think he would go straight for Haja. That is why I came here." Shuda finished.

"Sieg and Haja.." Erza remembered the strength the two mages held when they met in Symphonia, and memories of Jellal's arrest and potential execution flowed into her mind. "Jellal.."

"No..The area where they're fighting..Everyone feels similar to Sieg..It has to be his home town.." Elie stated. "Yeah. That clash came from Mildea." Mavis said. "! So Haja found him instead.." Shuda realized. "So let's go help him!" Natsu was ready to fight.

"The battle is over..One of the energies just died out completely." Elie was focusing on sensing. "Can you tell which one?" Musica asked, receiving a nod as a no. "But..There's a third energy as well..It feels familiar too..It's strong..But I can't tell what side it's on..It feels..Neutral, almost. Unstable.." She added.

"Like I said before. Resilient wills and unyielding faith will bring miracles to your side." Mavis said with a smile, and then put her hands together in prayer. "There is no point in going if the battle is over." Shuda told them. "What!? What if Sieg is in trouble! We need to go save him!" Haru argued. "Even if he beat Haja, this third guy might kill him!" Natsu yelled.

"Mildea is too far away for us to help him even if he needed it. It'd just be a waste of time. Have faith in him. You know how powerful he is. Or maybe you don't, since you are so worried. We agreed to meet at Magnolia after ours jobs are done. Our best course of action would be to head there and wait for him." He told them. Nobody agreed or disagreed, debating what to do.

"Yeah. Sieg definitely won." Elie nodded. "You can sense him!?" Lucy asked. "Nope..But I just know. Sieg won't lose." Elie smiled. "And that third person didn't feel too bad."

"Damn it, you better not die Sieg. You made a promise to me we'd fight together next time." Haru sighed. "To Magnolia then?"

**-Mildea, One Week Earlier—**

Sieg Hart sat in a jail cell, sitting beside a man who looked an awful lot like him. "..You still haven't told me. What are you doing here? You got arrested in Symphonia and the council locked you up, didn't they?" Sieg Hart questioned his fellow prisoner, who was none other than Jellal.

Jellal was looking at the ground with sadness and then looked up to answer Sieg. "When we first met, remember what you told me? That my plan to revive Zeref was a crime that messed directly with the time stream. After I was arrested I was transported here to be judged. And you should know what the verdict was already."

"The same as mine. Execution." Sieg stated. Jellal nodded. "The only reason they haven't done so yet is because of Haja. You told me he's made them believe his lies and corrupted them, which is true. But he put off my execution and has been paying me regular visits, trying to corrupt me as well into joining him."

"And is it working?" Sieg asked. "My memories have slowly been returning..One in particular.." Jellal looked at his shaking hand. "It's ironic the memory of killing one of my best friends is what's keeping me from walking down the wrong path now. If I didn't remember, than Erza alone might not have been enough to keep me sane."

"We've all done things we regret. It is a part of growing up and maturing. It's part of the time stream." Sieg closed his eyes, remembering how he almost killed Haru and Elie. "Never forget it. But don't let it weigh you down."

Jellal nodded. "Anyway, you must go join Haru and Elie. Do you have a plan to break free?" Jellal asked. "For once, no." Sieg scanned the room. "All these seals are specifically for sealing elemental magic..I can't break out."

"Let them out." Miloch, the master of this city, the man who was responsible for the orders to capture Sieg, appeared before the cell and told his guards. "Master Miloch? But why?" They asked. "I HAVE QUESTIONS TO ASK THEM! DON'T QUESTION ME! LET THEM OUT!" Miloch ordered.

"Y-Yes sir." The guards opened the jail cell, allowing Sieg and Jellal to walk out, confused. "Follow me." Miloch ordered, walking forward with Sieg and Jellal behind him. As he turned the corner, he bumped into someone and they both fell down. But the person he bumped into..Was another Miloch.

"Two Milochs?" Everybody asked. "An imposter!?" The second miloch struck the first one with his staff, dispelling the image, leaving a young boy with similar markings as Sieg. "Lebbe!?" Sieg recognized his apprentice.

"Ah, he cancelled out my illusion magic! There's no other choice but to rely on them..NOW!" Lebbe called out, seemingly to nobody. "Another trick so we let out guards down!? Well we won't fall for it this time!" The guards got ready to strike.

Suddenly, the guards were struck from behind, falling to the ground out cold. Behind them stood two familiar faces, Ultear and Meredy. "Ultear?!" Jellal was stunned. "You know them?" Sieg asked. "I know the older one.." He answered.

"WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER! MIST!" Lebbe created a cloud of mist with his magic that blinded Miloch, allowing them to escape. They escaped the castle, now catching their breaths at a safe location.

"What are you doing here?" Jellal asked Ultear. "It's a long story..But I've decided to atone for my crimes. I heard you were locked up here, so I had to bust you out. I'll explain in detail later but..Your crimes are my fault. Not yours. We stumbled upon this kid planning to bust Sieg out, so we made that plan." Ultear explained, Meredy nodding.

"You've grown taller, Lebbe. And your skills have improved." Sieg praised his student. "Duh. I wasn't just relaxing while you've been gone. I'm gonna be a greater mage than you one day, remember? The town's best." Lebbe smirked, making Sieg smile.

"Speaking of the town..You're the only one who isn't brain washed, huh?" Sieg asked. "What do you mean?" Lebbe asked. "Master Miloch and everybody else..They've changed since I've left. They weren't always this cold. They've shunned me and accused me of betraying time. What happened while I was gone?" Sieg asked.

"..You're wrong Sieg. Nobody has changed." Lebbe told him. "Huh? But everybody turned on me and attacked me!" Sieg argued. "The only one who has changed..**Is you."** Lebbe told him as Sieg's eyes grew wide with shock.

"They were always like that. And you were just like them. You'd do anything for the sake of protecting time, even attacking a friend or killing the innocent or throwing your life away." Lebbe paused and then continued.

"Do you remember? When you left to kill the Etherion user, I tried to stop you. I told you killing someone for a reason like that was wrong, that there had to be another way, but you didn't listen. You used time as an excuse to kill and justify your actions, just like the others." Lebbe looked up at Sieg, who was carefully listening like everybody else.

"But at some point, you realized your mistakes. You spared the Etherion user. That's why everybody considers you a traitor now." Lebbe finished. "..You're right." Sieg exhaled. "Exposure to the real world has changed me.. I met so many people who taught me so many things.. Mildea is such a sealed up town..A prison..Being locked in here, I felt nothing..Everybody in this town born and dies, devoting their lives to time..Anything else means nothing here, it's worthless.."

"I wasn't born here so I don't feel that way. Remember? You found me and brought me here since I was an orphan..You even taught me magic..I was also black listed as a traitor for trying to stop the city's plan to capture you. I've been running for so long now.." Lebbe trailed off.

"That must have been hard for you..But thank you..You won't have to run anymore." Sieg declared. "Poor Lebbe. We'll end your days of running here." A voice called, as the group looked up to see all of the town's people standing, armed. "There's nowhere to run now! Feel the wrath of 1000 mages!"

"Crap! Let's go Sieg!" Lebbe pulled on Sieg's arm, but Sieg didn't budge. "Didn't I just tell you, you wouldn't have to run away anymore?" An angry looks was on Sieg's face. "Wrath? Don't make me laugh. I'll show you the strength of an elemental master."

"CHARGE! GO FOR THE KILL!" The mages charged Sieg. Ultear, Jellal, and Meredy quickly got ready to fight, but were shot down by Sieg. "This is my town's affair. I'll deal with it alone." He told them. "But-" Meredy interjected. "It's okay. Sieg can handle this alone." Jellal told her.

Sieg created a sword out of magic, slashing through a dozen of them at once. More of them attacked, each one attempting to strike with a different weapon and element. Sieg blocked each and every attack with ease, continuing to slash through the crowd.

"Concentrate! Hit him in succession with larger attacks!" An old man ordered, charging his magic. Several other mages began charging the same spell. Sieg, fully knowing what to expect, quickly began leaping away, as an explosion appeared in the spot he was just standing.

There was an explosion everywhere Sieg landed, but Sieg was too fast to be caught in any of them, as he quickly took down the attackers. "DRAIN HIS MAGIC!" Several of them threw energy draining chains at Sieg. "MAKE SURE HE CAN'T DODGE!" Several fired fire balls, positioning Sieg into the chain's path.

"He can't get hit by those chains! They'll sap the life out of him!" Ultear warned. Sieg danced around the fireballs, and although he could have deflected the chains, he decided to stay still, letting the chains wrap around him. "Is he insane!?" Meredy exclaimed.

"Got you!" The villagers smirked, trying to sap his energy. "! Impossible!" They realized that Sieg was unaffected, making them shocked. "Did you really think such simple tools would work on the town's greatest warrior? Mages have no use for tools besides their magic." With a simple flex, Sieg shattered the chains. "Don't insult me." Sieg waved his sword, slashing through them with air pressure.

"Why is he using a sword against mages though? He can barely use any of his strength that way.." Shilda, Sieg's love interest in this city, was confused. "I see..He's trying not to injure them too severely.." Jellal realized. "He's just being cocky and thinks he can beat us by taking it easy! Grr...Let's hit him with our combo spell!" May, another one of Sieg's main students, told Shilda.

"Good idea." Shilda and May both extended their arm towards one another, charging a big orb of energy between them. "No matter how strong he is, he can't take this unscratched!" May declared. Sieg looked at them seriously for a second and then smiled. "You two have gotten stronger." Sieg appeared between them, dispelling the orb instantly. "Looks like I won't be able to join you for tea and pastries like I used to." His face became serious again as they fell to the ground, shocked and then unconscious.

The battle ensued for several more minutes, but nobody could even land a scratch on Sieg. He stood in the aftermath, the unconscious but not seriously wounded bodies of 1000 defeated mages around him. He fell to one knee, stabbing his sword into the ground and using it to support himself, panting.

"It's not over yet.." Jellal looked to the sky, to see Haja and Miloch slowly hover down. "Well done. Mages usually use magic in ranged combat. But you used melee combat to attack a large crowd of wizards. And did so without a single scratch on you. You are definitely not an enemy to be ignored. Sadly, that means I must kill you now." Haja told him. "That is, unless your friend decides to join me." Haja looked at Jellal who gulped, wavering.

"...Heh. Don't talk as if you've already defeated me." Sieg slowly got to his feet. "Jellal doesn't have to join you. Because I'm going to end you." Sieg declared as Jellal smiled, nodding. "There are too many people I don't want to disappoint now. Joining you would be like dancing on Simon's grave."

"Foolish. Sieg Hart..I'd have to say that at the moment, you are probably the third strongest mage in the world. But you've exhausted so much energy that killing you will be as simple as killing a normal man." Haja told him. "Third strongest!?" Meredy exclaimed. "I'd believe it." Ultear agreed. "Yeah. He took out 1000 advanced level mages without using any of his magic and trying not to hurt them." Jellal nodded.

"It's true..You might be the strongest behind Haja and I, but right now you're powerless." Miloch raised his staff, charging a powerful spell. "I am the one who raised you as a child, and this is how you repay me!?"

"I don't want to fight you..But I will if I must.." Sieg answered. "SILENCE! THOSE ARE THE WORDS OF A TRAITOR!" Miloch was charging a giant, multi coloured orb in front of him. "That's his strongest spell. Mixing all 8 elements into one attack.." Lebbe explained. "Sieg won't be able to survive that in this state.."

"Fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, poison, light, and darkness..Combine your strengths and kill this foolish man..COMPACT EIGHT ELEMENT ATTACK!" Miloch threw the orb at Sieg. "SIEG!" Jellal activated Meteor, and was about to jump in but was stopped by Haja. "You're not going anywhere." Haja told him. "..Heh. I didn't stop because of you. I stopped because Sieg doesn't need me." Jellal smiled. "What?" Haja turned around to look at Sieg.

"DIE!" Miloch yelled. "BRING IT ON!" Sieg roared, cutting through both the orb and Miloch with a single slash. "He diffused such high level magic with just a sword..In that condition..?" Even Haja was shocked.

"Huf..Huff.." Sieg panted, but then stopped completely, as if he wasn't tired at all. "His magical power is rising..So is his stamina..His strength is even greater than when he started! But how.." Lebbe was confused.

"I get it..I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier..That sword..Can absorb energy." Jellal stated as Sieg's sword dispersed, leaving a concentration of magic so strong it was clearly visible, before it was absorbed into Sieg's body.

"You used that sword to deal with all the others..All the while absorbing their strength..Clever..Too clever.." Haja praised. "It was all preparation. For my fight with you." Sieg glared at Haja. "Sieg was expecting this battle all along.." Jellal realized, while Haja looked over at Miloch.

"Fool. When I said Sieg was the third strongest mage, I meant behind my master Shakuma and me. He's much stronger than you." Haja told him. "He surpassed you long ago."

"S-Shakuma!?" A look of fear was on Ultear's face. "If that's true then.." She trailed off. "We'll need to assist him." Jellal got ready to fight. "No. Like I said, my town's problem will be my own battle." Sieg told him. "But Haja's not..Wait..Haja's from Mildea as well!?" Jellal exclaimed, receiving a nod from Haja.

"Every great duel needs a qualified witness. You shall be that witness, Jellal." Sieg told him. "Oh? You are declaring Jellal a witness to a historic duel so I have no right to kill him? Fine. But I'll slaughter those 3 and everyone else in this village when I'm done with you." Haja glared at Lebbe, Meredy, and Ultear.

"Sieg..I'd be honoured to be the witness. As long as I'm witnessing you kicking his ass." Jellal smiled. "Yeah." Sieg nodded, giving a cocky smirk.

"**Bear witness to me taking his place as the second strongest mage."**

**Author's Note: Author's Note: Hey guys, a good friend of mine who helps out a lot with my story recently opened up his own account, so if you like my stuff, be sure to check him out.**

** u/6285501/TakeshiHimura**


	45. Chapter 45-Because I Love You

**-Underground Cave in Mildea—**

"I..Can't believe it.." Lebbe was shocked. "Impossible.." Meredy's jaw was dropped. "It's been 7 days already!" Ultear exclaimed, watching the battle between Sieg and Haja unfold for the 7th straight day. "To fight for 7 days and 7 nights without rest, food, or water…Their magic levels are really crazy.." Jellal was also shocked.

The two mages continued to fight, their clothes torn, their bodies beaten and battered. Haja fired a blast of magic at Sieg, who blocked it, and extended his finger, firing one of his own, which Haja also blocked. The two stood still for a moment, regaining their composure. The only difference is Sieg was gasping for air and Haja was not.

"My power is infinite. You've lasted a long time, but your magic still has a limit. Die, Sieg Hart." Haja fired another blast at Sieg. "He's at his limit.." Meredy stated. "..Heh…" Sieg stood up, catching the blast in his hands, compressing it into nothing.

"All that means..Is I have to beat you before my magic completely runs out." Sieg stated as if it was nothing. "Right now, I'm fighting with all the power of Mildea. I'll defeat you." Sieg fired Haja's own attack back at him, adding his own strength to it.

Haja jumped in the air, dodging the attack, and used his magic to control the earth around Sieg Hart, lifting it up to trap him. "Hah!" Sieg waved his arms, breaking the earth into pieces, before charging one of his stronger spells. "Cosmic Sorcery..7 Star Attack!" Sieg created several pillars of light around Haja.

"Fool. Who do you think created cosmic magic?" Haja snapped his fingers as suddenly the surroundings changed into the galaxy, like they were floating in outer space, Sieg's pillars becoming stars, not exploding. With another snap of his fingers, the surroundings changed back to normal, Sieg's spell gone.

"I'll show you what high level magic really is." Haja lifted up his arm to the sky, as a giant battle ship formed out of nowhere, firing a large blast from its exterior at Sieg, who reacted in time to dodge. The blast hit the ground, eradicating it. Just as Sieg dodged, Haja rammed the ship into him, before it exploded violently.

Sieg stood in the aftermath, heavily damaged, panting. "Huff..I won't fall..I won't let you accomplish your goal.." He panted. "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO CONTROL TIME!" Haja yelled. "NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO CONTROL TIME! Especially not somebody as twisted as you who would lie and control so many people for his plan... It is our duty to protect time while serving the world..And as a citizen of Mildea, I will do that. By defeating you!" Sieg declared, despite how slim the odds looked.

"Is this true?" Miloch asked, suddenly appearing out of thin air. "Was Haja simply playing us like pawns? Was he really planning to control time all along, not preserve it?" He asked. "Every last word." Jellal answered. "So we turned on Sieg for no reason..?" Shilda asked, also appearing, receiving a nod from the others.

"..Why didn't you run away, Lebbe? We were all knocked out, you had the perfect chance to escape." She asked. "Because...Unlike you, I believe in Sieg. He will definitely win this!" Lebbe answered. Jellal patted Lebbe's head. "You're right. Magical power alone doesn't determine a fight. When it comes to the power of emotion, Sieg has a clear advantage."

"I do believe in Sieg.." Shilda told them. "Then why didn't you help him instead of attacking him!?" Lebbe asked. "Because..Sieg was a traitor for disobeying orders..A criminal..He was an enemy to Mildea!" Shilda answered.

"AND WHO THE HELL DECIDES THAT!? DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! LOOK AT HIM!" Lebbe pointed at Sieg who looked dead on his feet. " HE'S FIGHTING FOR ALL OF US! FOR MILDEA! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE A TRAITOR TO YOU!?" Lebbe yelled.

"..No, but.." Shilda was cut off. "Did you disagree with his decision to not become a murderer and spare the Etherion girl?" Lebbe asked. "No..I.." Shilda sighed. "None of us want to kill...But for the sake of time.." Shilda trailed off.

"I'm sick of hearing that. Killing the innocent is okay, as long as it's for the sake of time? You're just using that as a shield! All of us should be able to judge right from wrong ourselves! That's what makes Sieg different and stronger than you all." Lebbe finished.

"It's true..Sieg is strong..We need him.." Miloch stated. "Bastard!" Lebbe grabbed Miloch by the collar. "You tried killing him and now you say that?! You're supposed to be our leader!? A LEADER IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIS PEOPLE!" Lebbe screamed. "He's younger than me but smarter than all of you." Meredy stated. "Sieg sure raised him right." Ultear smirked.

"169 hours and 24 minutes. A feat nobody will accomplish against me again." Haja praised. "Damn it, Sieg..Just take my magic..!" Jellal was angry Sieg wouldn't' swallow his pride and accept help from an outsider. "Master Miloch..I'm so sorry.." Shilda fell to her knees. "Huh? What for?" Miloch asked, confused.

"Feeling this pain..Seeing Sieg like this..I'm hurting because Sieg is! Even though he's supposed to be an enemy..When I saw him alive..I was happy..! I can't bear going against Sieg anymore!" She sobbed. "..It seems I made a grave mistake..Sieg could have easily killed us all, but he simply took our accusations and assault...He loves Mildea and its people even more than I.." Miloch finally realized.

"There is no need to sacrifice lives to achieve goals..Sieg has proven that.." Miloch marched forward, now standing in front of Sieg. "Sieg is the only one who can lead Mildea to the new generation!"

"Master Miloch.." Sieg looked at Miloch, who was now protecting him. "Right now..I fight not for time..But for somebody I care about!" Miloch declared. "Well, if Miloch is getting involved, then.." Lebbe jumped forward, beside Sieg. "I'm not watching any longer!"

"I'll make this up to you Sieg, I promise..You always did love the pastries I made." Shilda stood with them as well. "Finally time to get involved?" Ultear was ready to join when Jellal stopped her. "No..This I still a fight between Mildeans.."

"It is time for you to perish Haja.." Lebbe, Shilda, and Miloch all focused their power into Miloch's staff. "Enter the Vacuous Space!" Miloch finished forming the spell. "How do you know such powerful magic!?" Haja exclaimed.

"We'll do whatever it takes to protect one of our own..Did you know, Haja? Those who enter the Vacuous space are eradicated completely..A spell to punish the wickedest of demons..FEEL THE POWER OF MILDEA!" Miloch fired the blast, trying to trap Haja and obliterate him.

"PATHETIC NONSENSE!" Haja shattered the spell with a swing of his hand, and then fired several blasts of magic, hitting Lebbe, Shilda, Sieg, and Miloch, smashing them into the wall, Miloch dropping his staff.

"I CAN'T WATCH ANY LONGER! FLASH FORWARD!" Ultear sent dozens of crystal balls at Haja. "This doesn't concern you." Haja flicked his finger, repulsing all the crystal balls back, making them hit Ultear instead.

"ULTEAR! MAGUILTY SOLDOM!" Meredy sent several blades at Haja, who turned and glared at her, before a fist of earth hit her in the stomach, winding her, as he sent the blades back with wind magic.

Jellal quickly grabbed Ultear and Meredy, dodging the blades with Meteor. "Are you gonna fight too?" Haja asked. "..No. Not yet.." Jellal nodded at Sieg, as Haja turned around to see Sieg standing once more.

"What do you intend to do in such a state!? This was a hopeless battle from the start! Give up!" Haja told him. "Hopeless..? That guild taught me nothing is hopeless..And Haru and Elie taught me to never give up..But that's not all they taught me.." Sieg was holding Miloch's staff.

"It's time to end this childish game." Haja was irritated, flying into the sky, charging a huge spell. "The spell that sends all creation into ultimate darkness..MUERTO FIN!" Haja fired the gigantic spell, aiming to eradicate all the others.

"This is..My last attack..Mildea, lend me your strength..WIND!" Sieg catapulted himself towards the blast. "What is he doing!? Is he crazy!? He'll die!" Jellal was barely able to hold himself back. "YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN WIN!? YOUR POWER ISN'T EVEN COMPAREABLE TO MINE!" Haja yelled.

"THERE'S SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN POWER..HEART!" Sieg lunged forward into the blast, taking it full force as it exploded. The blast took out a chunk of the ground, but didn't touch the others because Sieg made it detonate early.

"Idiotic.." Haja floated in the air, looking at the aftermath. "He did that to buy these maggot a few more worthless minutes? Not even his ashes are left…!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Haja whipped his head around, coming face to face with an even more wounded Sieg Hart. "GOOO! SIEG HART!" Jellal roared.

"AS LONG AS YOU HAVE HEART.." Sieg pulled the staff back, his eyes full of strength. "THAT STAFF WON'T INCREASE YOUR MAGIC ENOUGH TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" Haja set up a magical barrier to block Sieg's attack.

"YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DO ANYTHING!" Sieg spun the staff around and lunged with the end of it. "THAT KIND OF POWER IS TRULY INFINITE!" The sharp end of the staff went straight through the barrier like it didn't exist, impaling Haja through the chest, who was shocked.

"How..By a mere staff!?" Haja asked, coughing up blood, as they slowly began to fall. "Magical elements cannot defend against non magical elements..That too, Haru taught me." Sieg closed his eyes, remembering.

"_EXPLOSION!" Haru swung his blade, but Sieg set up a barrier, blocking the explosion, knocking Haru back instead. "SILFARION!" Haru lunged again, slashing at Sieg several times, but Sieg simply used his wind magic to deflect every attempt, blasting Haru back and cutting him up._

"_Give up. You cannot defeat me." Sieg told him. "Defeat you? I'm gonna beat you into the ground! You hurt Elie, I won't forgive you. I won't give up. I'LL DEFEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT! EXPLOSION SILFARION COMBO!" Haru charged once more. "The outcome will be the same. You can't touch me." Sieg set up another barrier. _

"_HAH!" Haru swung forward. "Waste of tim-!?" Sieg suddenly jumped back, in time to dodge a fatal wound, but blood trickled down a scratch dealt to his cheek. "He cut threw my barrier..But how..?" Sieg was confused. _

"_I didn't cut through it. I just ignored it. My guess was right..Your magic can't defend against my Eisenmeteor. It's just a regular blade after all." Haru was holding the base form of his TMC. "So it seems..Not bad, Rave Master." Sieg grinned._

"Thank you, Haru.." Sieg grinned. "I CANNOT LOSE LIKE THIS!" Haja grabbed Sieg by his head. "I'm taking you to hell with me." Haja's body was charging an insane amount of magical energy. "Crap!" Sieg had no strength left to dodge. "Self detonation magic!?" Jellal exclaimed.

"THIS IS THE END!" Haja's body exploded, engulfing Sieg into its destructive explosion. "NO!" Lebbe screamed. "SIEG HART!" Shilda cried. "Sieg..No.." Miloch was stunned.

"Sieg Hart..Sorry." Jellal stated, holding Sieg whom he saved with Meteor. "I had to get involved in the end." Jellal let Sieg down gently.

"I think I'll let it slide.." Sieg laughed. "SIEG! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The others ran up to him. "Barely.." He answered. "I hope you realize now Sieg..I have to beat Shakuma and pass you now." Jellal joked. "…Good luck." Sieg answered, passing out.

"Heh heh. Sieg has 7 days' worth of sleep to catch up on!" Lebbe laughed.

**-Fairy Tail—**

"How is everyone able to celebrate so much even though nobody passed the trials? I don't get it.." Lucy asked, watching everybody celebrate. "Because somehow nobody died!" Musica laughed, drinking a beer, Reina on his arm. They watched Cana beat Gildarts in a drinking game, and laughed harder.

"I can't..Beat my own daughter at drinking..? I don't know whether I should be proud or disappointed.." Gildarts hiccupped. "Sorry pops. I'm the best drinker in Fiore." Cana laughed.

"Plus Haru and Elie got engaged. How could we not celebrate?" Let walked up with Julia. "Being engaged must feel nice." Julia scoffed. "I bet." Reina scoffed. "Agreed." Juvia sobbed. "Ha..Ha.." Let, Musica, and Gray laughed nervously.

"Ahah! Haru screwed you guys over!" Lucy laughed. "Lucy's the only one without a boyfriend~" Happy flew in the air, teasing Lucy. "SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted back.

"Haru! Elie! Why aren't you dancing together!? This is your party!" Elie spun them like tops. "YOU NEED MORE FIGHTING SPIRIT!" She let them go, letting them spin before coming to a halt, dizzy. "How you guys gonna get married if you can't dance together?" Musica kicked Haru into Elie, pushing them into the middle of the dance floor.

"Here." Mira changed the music to a slower song, letting the two dance. "Sorry I suck with faster songs..I know you'd be dancing really well to them." Haru apologized. "No..I like this more.." Elie snugged into his chest. "Heh." Haru smiled like a doofus, as usual.

"Oh!" A light bulb went off in Makarov's head as he began to snicker. "I'll let them finish this dance first.." He laughed. "Uh-oh. Master usually has a plan when he laughs like that." Levi stated.

"Julia." Let took her by the hand and moved to the dance floor as well. "Did you forget? Before all that stuff with Jegan happened..I did propose to you." Let reminded her. "Huh? Really?" Julia stopped to think. "Oh that's right! We are engaged!" She said happily. "You..forgot.." Let sulked. "Hey, I was turned into a dragon! You can't blame me." She argued. "Fair enough." Let laughed.

"Natsu!" Lisanna grabbed him, taking him to the dance floor. "Oh. This reminds me of when you taught me how to dance." He remembered. "Why aren't you two dancing?" Mira asked Musica and Reina. "Cuz there are too many children around for the dances I wanna do." Musica winked. "Shut up." Reina dragged him to the dance floor.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia was basically begging Gray with her eyes. "Tch..If I have to.." Gray took her to the dance floor. "How do I not have somebody to-" Lucy was interrupted by Loke suddenly appearing, holding her hand and walking her to the dance floor. "Stop doing that!" She yelled but then laughed.

Soon, there were even more couples dancing. Alzack finally manned up and asked Bisca to dance. Happy was trying to catch Charle, who was running away. Jet and Droy were both fighting over who got to dance with Levi, but she was looking at Gajeel, who was eating some scrap metal, disinterested in dancing.

Elfman and Evergreen looked at each other and then quickly away, blushing. Shuda sat alone, thinking of Cattelaya and whether she liked to dance. Freed was sneaking peeks at Laxus, who was sitting, bored, body guarding/babysitting Mavis, who was twirling around him. "This guild sure is fun!" She cheered.

Once the dance was over, Makarov walked up and tapped Haru on the shoulder. "We need to talk." Makarov motioned Haru to follow him. "Hm? Uh, sure I guess." Haru and Elie followed him. The others looked at them, slowly and secretly following.

"Haru..You can't control Sacrifar, can you?" Makarov asked abruptly. "…Yeah." Haru closed his eyes, reopening them. "Shiba could, but I just can't..Against Lucia, I used it willingly because I underestimated it..But on Tenrou Island, when I thought Elie was dead..I just felt the hatred build up inside me..And then I snapped." He explained. "Haru.." Elie whispered.

"That's because there's a crucial difference between you two." Makarov stated. "Huh? What is that?" Haru asked. "You..Are too pure. Shiba was definitely very pure, but he was arrogant and prideful. That flaw, that slight darkness.. Allowed him to control Sacrifar." Makarov explained. "Humans are all victim to the 7 deadly sins..Pride, wrath, lust, envy, gluttony, laziness, greed..While all humans have these, you and Shiba were able to suppress them. For Shiba, however, he couldn't supress pride. So for you to control Sacrifar, you must unsuppress one." Makarov told him.

"And how do I do that? And which one?" Haru asked, confused. "There's only one option for you..It involves Elie." Makarov gave a perverted smile. "Huh?" Haru and Elie were both still confused. "AHAHA!" Musica suddenly fell forward, laughing, as everybody else was revealed to be eavesdropping. "You can't seriously mean..That..Do you?" He chuckled.

"Musica gets it. Maybe too is his biggest flaw as well." Makarov nodded. "Can't deny that." Musica agreed. "What? That he's always trying to get in a girl's pants-" Gray trailed off, as everybody realized what Makarov meant. Except Haru and Elie.

"Fine. I'll spell it out for you. You gotta accept your lust for Elie." Musica finally stated. "W-What!?" Haru turned red. "What kind of stupid idea is that?!" Elie was also red. "An effective one." Erza nodded. "YOU TOO!?" Elie exclaimed.

"You're all crazy!" Haru yelled. "What? You don't want to…Bond..With Elie?" Musica asked with a wink. "No! I mean, yeah but..I DON'T KNOW!" Haru shouted, flustered. "Do I need to explain things to you, little brother?" Shuda asked. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANNA HEAR FROM!" Haru answered.

"No need Shuda. I taught him everything already." Musica stated, proud. "He has..To all of us.." Gray sighed. "Pervert." Natsu nodded. "Musica is very detailed." Happy added. "You'll all thank me one day..Haru will be thanking me fairly soon it looks like." He chuckled. "STOP TALKING! ALL OF YOU!" Haru ordered.

"But how do we make matters proceed?" Let asked. "You too, Let.." Haru sighed. "Sorry, Haru." Let chuckled. "Like this." Musica kicked Haru and Elie into a bedroom, locking the door from the outside. "YOU TWO AREN'T COMING OUT UNTIL I HEAR WHAT I NEED TO HEAR! Damn, I've been waiting a long time to do that." Musica laughed. "Well done, Musica." Makarov high fived him.

Everybody immediately glued their ears to the door, trying to hear something. But they couldn't hear anything. Not because of the door, but because nothing was being said. "They're not talking?" Lisanna asked. "Still nervous, huh..Quick! Mira! Music!" Musica ordered as Mira threw on a romantic-ish song. But still, nothing. "Come on.." Makarov was growing impatient, like the pervert he was.

Haru and Elie sat awkwardly inside the room, Elie on the bed and Haru sitting against the door, avoiding eye contact, both shy, nervous, and flustered. After several more moments, Haru sighed, standing up and walking over to Elie, before collapsing on the bed, yawning. "Why is everyone so damn crazy?" He asked. "That's like asking why the sun shines." Elie answered. "Heh. That sounds accurate enough." Haru grinned, before sitting back up. "I'll get them back later. Especially Musica and Makarov." Haru laughed, but stopped when he realized Elie wasn't. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"It's just..If this can help you control Sacrifar, then we have to try..But..It just feels..Wrong, you know? To do so under this much pressure, when neither of us want to." She answered. "You don't want to?" Haru asked. "No..I mean I do but..Wait, you do?" Elie asked with a blush.

"..Yeah. I guess so." Haru answered with a blush as well. "But. Not because of Sacrifar or whatever else. I want to do it because I love you. Elie..When we're together, most of the time DC or Rave or Lucia don't even cross my mind. I can put saving the world aside. When I'm with you, I'm focused just on you. All I'm thinking about is the way your hair sways, your laugh, your smile…All the things I adore about you. I can't think about anything else."

"Haru.." Elie was ready to cry. "Woah! Why are you crying!?" Haru yelled, before Elie embraced him into a kiss. "Because that was beautiful, you idiot." She smiled. "See? There's that smile. Now tell me, is this how I am when I use Sacrifar? RAWR!" Haru roared, playfully grabbing her and wrestling her to the bed as she laughed. "There's that laugh." He kissed her forehead. "And that hair." He ran his hand through her hair.

"Elie..I'm ready to do this..Only because I want to do it with you..But if you're not, I'll wait." He questioned. "I..I want to.." Elie said after a second. Haru kissed her cheek, then her chin, then made his way down her neck. With nervous, shaking hands, he made his way over her body. As he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, Elie immediately tensed up, her breath hard and somewhat pained.

"..Are you okay?" Haru stopped, looking at her facial expression that seemed..Worried. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Haru..I'm afraid.." She sobbed. "Afraid? I'm here to protect you from anything. Musica says it's supposed to hurt the first time for some reason.." Haru replied.

"No..Not that..Do you remember at Symphonia? When Lucia forced me into a kiss?" She asked, a pained expression on her face. "..Yeah." Haru answered bluntly, remembering and a little bit angry. "Remember what he said after? That I can't be sure if that was my first kiss because I lost my memories..What if it isn't my first time for this either..I'm scared you're going to be even angrier than you were back then.." She cried, almost ashamed. "I'm scared you'll hate me."

"Elie..You idiot." He hugged her tight. "I've said it so many times before. You're my Elie. Nothing you recover from your memories can change that. I'll always think of you the same way. I'll accept whatever we discover. We'll face it together. I could never hate you, no matter what you did. You could kill me, and I'd die happy. You..Will always be my Elie." He smiled.

"Haru.." Elie was crying again, only this time her tears were much more sincere. "Thank you." She wiped her tears. "What we really should be worried about.." Haru sat up for a moment, grabbing a pillow. "IS THOSE PERVERTS OUTSIDE!" He threw the pillow at the door, the loud sound catching the others on the other side off guard, knocking them back.

"Damn it.." Musica and Makarov cried. "It was just getting good.." Lucy seemed to be making notes for one of her stories. "They're growing up so fast.." Erza wiped a tear from her eye. "Haru and Elie sitting in a tree, f-u-c-" "STOP!" Lucy threw her book at him. "That speech by Haru was too smooth..I've taught him too well.." Musica muttered. "I am so proud..He's following in his older brother's footsteps.." Shuda was smirking.

"Ahahah!"Elie laughed. "Heh. If this really does help me control Sacrifar, I'm for sure gonna use it on them." He grinned. "Worry about that later." Elie sat up, grabbing at him, leaning in. "We have to do this part first." She purred, pressing her lips to his.

"Yeah..I didn't forget." He laughed, kissing her back. Elie slowly leaned back down, taking Haru down with her.

**And just like that, Elie reached over and turned the lights off.**


	46. Chapter 46-I Will Never Forget

**-Forest—**

Haru, Elie, Makarov, Wendy, Mavis, and Shuda were in a forest, trying to train the young couple. "Again." Shuda stated. "Again? It hasn't worked yet." Haru responded. "Because you're still scared. Until you can accept Sacrifar as a part of you and not an evil force, you will continue to fail." Makarov answered. "It is natural to be afraid." Mavis tried to comfort Haru.

Haru closed his eyes, exhaling, raising his sword. "Sacrifar is a part of me..Just like everything else.." A dark aura surrounded his blade as it transformed, and roots slowly began growing up his arm. "Ngh..Gh.." Haru had a pained expression on his face. "Remember what you are fighting for! Remember the impurity you must use to control Sacrifar!" Makarov told him.

"I.." Haru twitched, picturing his friends, his family, and Elie. "AAH!" He suddenly screamed out in pain, the roots extending up his arm swiftly. Just as quick, Shuda appeared before Haru, cutting through the roots and burning them to nothing, before kicking the blade away, dispelling Sacrifar, allowing Haru to collapse onto the ground.

"Damn it.." Haru sat back, holding his throbbing arm. "Here, Haru-San." Wendy kneeled down beside him and healed his arm quickly, as he also regained his stamina. "That's the farthest we've gotten. Normally he loses control as soon as the blade transforms. This time he kept his sanity for a while." Shuda retrieved Haru's blade and handed it back to him.

"Give him a few minutes to rest." Mavis told them as Shuda nodded. "Elie's turn then." Shuda said. "Right." Elie stood up, holding her staff tightly. "Relax your grip. You're still uncertain about it. Just like Sacrifar and Haru, that staff is a part of you. You don't have to force it." Makarov told her.

"Forcing it will only weaken your magic. Think about when you've watched the others fight. Their strength changes based on their emotions. You must fight by channeling your feelings. Remember all the times you were able to use Etherion, willingly or not." Mavis told her. Elie closed her eyes, remembering everybody risking their lives to protect her, her using Etherion, but especially all the times Haru almost died for her, like back in Symphonia and against Doryu.

"I want to be strong..I'm sick of being protected..I want to be able to protect everybody else from now on..I want to help ease Haru's burden." She opened her eyes, much more confident, the grip on her staff loose but controlled.

"Come." Shuda stood on guard. Elie fired a blast of Etherion at him quickly. "The speed has improved.." He quickly side stepped it before Elie fired several more blasts in rapid succession, but Shuda kept dodging them all. "You've improved but you'll never be able to hit a moving target."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Uh-oh..I know that face.." Haru was worried for Shuda's safety. "!?" Shuda looked around, realizing that all the blasts Elie fired were suspended in the air around him, caging him in. "You planned this..?" He asked.

"I got you now!" She waved her staff, the blasts rushing Shuda as he had no place to dodge, causing a decent sized explosion.

Shuda stood in the aftermath, standing inside one of his orbs as it shattered completely, breaking but leaving Shuda unharmed. "You broke one of my orbs..Impressive..Well, how about I start striking back now a little?" He smirked.

Elie gulped, pointing her staff at Shuda. "B-Bring it!" She tried firing another blast, but nothing came out. "Uh-oh..I'm out of magic.." She stated. "She is progressing quickly. The force behind her attacks is lacking because of her gentle nature, but she is progressing quickly, compared to Haru at least." Makarov stated and grinned at Haru, who growled.

"It seems the more danger Elie or her loved ones are in, her power will increase. And the more she recovers he memory, the more she will master it." Shuda stated. "Both of you are correct." Mavis nodded.

"Can we take a break for lunch now? We've been at this since day break…" Elie asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. We should've let you two sleep in since you had such a long night." Makarov gave a perverted smile. "S-Shut up!" They both yelled, red. "Eh?" Wendy and Mavis were confused. "Don't worry about it." Shuda told them. "Inside joke."

"Oi, you guys done yet!?" Several voices called, as everybody else walked up. "We just finished." Haru answered. "You still suck?" Natsu asked bluntly. "..Yeah." Haru hung his head. "Tehe..I'm doing great though!" Elie teased. "That's my student!" Erza embraced her, slamming her head into her chest plate, knocking Elie out. "Uh..Wendy.." Lucy nodded at the unconscious Elie. "Right." Wendy started to heal her.

"Did you guys just stop by to see how things were going?" Haru asked. "Actually, we have news." Let told him. "Magnolia is holding a huge dance competition." He announced. "There's prize money too." Julia added.

"DANCE COMPETITION!?" Haru exclaimed, completely hyped. "Yep. You know what that means.." Musica glared at Haru. "Oh, you bet I do.." Haru glared back, before they both busted out in weird dance moves. "WE CAN SETTLE OUR SCORE!" As they did this, Erza spun Natsu and Gray around like tops. "FIGHTING SPIRIT!" She declared. "If I could burn my eyes out..I would.." Let looked disgusted at Haru and Musica's dance moves.

"Dance competition you say?" Shuda asked with perked ears. "You..Dance?" Lucy asked. "I'll have you know I used to be called the Ballet King as a child." Shuda declared with pride. Everybody pictured a mini Shuda in a tutu, and burst out laughing.

"I AM DEFINITELY TELLING SIS!" Haru laughed. "I will burn Garage Island to the ground." Shuda threatened. "..Never mind then." Haru shut up, not knowing if Shuda was serious or not. "Sadly, I will not be able to participate." He told them. "How come?" Elie asked, conscious again.

"I was given lifetime banishment from all dance competitions for attempting to strangle a judge with his own tie because he gave me a 9.9/10." He answered. "That..That I believe.." Haru nodded.

"Well, its only common sense we have Elie enter then." Makarov stated. "Me?" Elie asked. "Of course. You're the second best dancer here." Erza answered, receiving a moment of silence. Makarov was waiting for somebody to drop the bomb to Erza and die, but nobody was gutsy enough.

"Come on, you're an amazing dancer Elie." Haru smiled. "I bet that's not all she's good at, right Haru?" Musica winked at him. "Shut it!" Haru barked. "You're still teasing him about that?" Gray asked. "For the rest of his freakin' life." Musica chuckled.

"Ahh I remember back when I was alive on Tenrou Island, dancing by the rivers.." Mavis twirled, smiling. "It'll be a nice break from training too!" She suggested. "As long as she wins, I have no objections. But if you lose, we increase the training regime 100x." Shuda warned. "Only 10x if you win." He added. "That's..Not being very appealing.." Gray sighed.

"Mmm..Okay! I'll do it!" Elie nodded. "That's my girl!" Haru clapped once. "But I'm gonna need a beautiful dress." She grinned. "Ulterior motives!" Haru yelled. "You can borrow one of my extras, Elie. I have a ton." Erza told her. "For some reason shop owners give me lots of free dresses. I wonder why." Erza thought out loud.

"Maybe because they want to keep you happy, since you'll destroy the store otherwise." Makarov interjected. "No, that can't be it." Erza shot that suggestion down, even though it was completely right.

"Oh that reminds me..Natsu and Let tried to sneak attack you in your room one night and burnt those dresses up. But you were out so they ran away like cowards and hid the remains of the dresses." Happy told her. "..What?" Erza asked. "HAPPY!" Natsu and Let screamed, before Let was hit in the head by Julia. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN ANOTHER WOMAN'S ROOM!?" She asked. "3.." Erza counted down.

"Oh, Haru and Musica were also there. I think Gray too." Happy smirked. "2.." Erza continued. "WHAT!?" Haru yelled. "You damn cat!" Gray shouted. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU !" Musica roared. "1.." Erza lifted up her hand.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Natsu screamed, as everybody ran away as fast as they could, before Erza chased them, holding a giant sword, a demonic look on her face.

**-Later in the City—**

"Are..We done..Yet?" Haru asked, carrying several heavy bags. "Almost." Elie answered. "You've already bought 6 dresses..And a bunch of other stuff…" He replied. "Erza bought 60!' Gray and Natsu exclaimed, holding Erza's bags, looking as if they were about to pass out. "We're not stopping until I have 100. This is your punishment for ruining my dresses." Erza stated. "But I didn't..It was this fire happy idiot." Gray growled. "What was that ice head!?" Natsu barked. "You wanna go!?" They both yelled before Erza slapped them with another bag, sending them flying. "Silence." She ordered. "Yes ma'am." They stood up and nodded.

"I picked up a pretty nice..Outfit..For Reina." Musica smirked. "It's probably perverted." Let stated. "Definitely is." Julia added. "Maybe I should pick up something for Cattelaya.." Shuda pondered. "Uh..Maybe next time?" Lucy told him.

"6 is an unlucky number. Plus I've been using all the money I won at the casino so stop complaining." Elie told him. "Ooh. This looks like a nice shop." Elie led everybody into the shop. As they entered, they saw a man kick a table into a wall, breaking it and everything on it. "!" They got on guard.

"What the fuck is this? This isn't what I asked for!" The man yelled. "But..I made it exactly how you told me to.." The owner argued, nervous. "God, you uncivilized brutes! Can't any of you idiots even follow simple directions? Urban people like me want quality, service, and imagination!" He stated, arrogantly.

"That voice.." Haru had a twisted look on his face. Lucy, recognizing what this meant, wisely took a step away. "How do expect me to wear this crap on stage? It's disgraceful! I demand you make a new one! By tonight! And deal with the fees yourself." He demanded.

"Hey, asshole.." Musica was about to intervene. "BASSTAAAARDD!" Haru suddenly roared, leaping forward before he was grabbed and held back by Let. "Woah! What're you doing!?" He yelled. "Haru!?" Everybody else was surprised. "Have you gone crazy!?"

"Huuh? You talking to me?" The man turned around, but once he saw Haru he instantly began to sweat, his jaw dropped and eyes wide, a look of pure terror on his face. "AAAAHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to the ground. "H-Haru!?" He exclaimed with absolute fear in his voice.

"You know this guy?" Natsu asked. "It's been so many years and you're still a piece of crap!" Haru barked. "I guess that means yes. Who is he?" Shuda asked. "An asshole." Haru responded bluntly. "Wow..Haru really hates this guy.." Lucy stated, surprised the gentle Haru hated anybody except Lucia.

"He used to live on Garage Island.." Haru told them. "No I didn't! I would never live in such a filthy place! Don't believe his lies!" The man told the owner, who didn't seem to care much. "I told you guys back on Tenrou Island remember? His name's Branch." Haru told them.

"Doesn't ring a bell. At any rate, who cares. This is a waste of time. I'll be on my way." Shuda walked towards the door, reaching for the knob. "You mean he's..?" Lucy trailed off. "Yeah. He's the guy my sister dated who always used to abuse her and make her cry." Haru stated.

Shuda stopped in his tracks, reaching up from the knob and locking the door so nobody could enter or escape. "This..Is my sworn enemy..?" He slowly drew his blade. "How much will you bleed, maggot?" As he said this, Erza equipped a sword, and Let and Natsu ignited their hands on fire.

"I get it now! Catty wants me back, huh? So she heard I was participating and sent you here to find me and bring me back, isn't that right?" Branch asked. "DON'T EVEN JOKE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN TALK ABOUT HER AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT HER THROUGH YOU JERK!" Haru roared, an angry look on his face as Musica got ready to restrain him again.

"That's not my fault! Catty was always just a pathetic weak cry baby!" Branch shot back. "IS THAT SO?" Shuda asked, suddenly less than an inch away from Branch's face, a crazy look in his eyes as he gave Branch a death glare.

"Waaah!" Branch dove away from Shuda, but landed near Erza. "Are you ready to die?" She asked with a glare, making him scream again. "I will play jump rope..With your intestines..And use your skull..As a baseball.." Shuda slowly made his way towards Branch. "I'll skin you alive and turn you into a rug..Or bring your head to Cattelaya.."

"Calm down guys! I wanna kick his ass too, but we're the good guys, remember?" Musica asked. "Aren't you a gang banger?" Natsu asked, lighting Branch's hair on fire. "Huh? No. I was a thief." Musica answered bluntly. "That's..Not much better.." Lucy sighed. "AAHH!" Branch quickly rolled on the ground to put out the flames. "I am not a good guy.." Shuda continued to march towards him.

"Anyway, that's all in the past! Let's just forget that and move on! You guys are here for the competition I take it? Don't even enter. The winner will be m-" Before he could finish, Gray froze his tongue. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." He smirked.

"As much as I hate him..I gotta give him that. He was the best dancer on Garage Island. My sister was second but it wasn't even close. I was third." Haru admitted. "Yeah..Right." Julia nodded, nobody believing the last part except Musica. "So I'd be third there, huh?" He asked, making everybody facepalm.

"Like Haru said. Don't even waste your time. I'm gonna win." Branch stated. "That won't happen." Shuda stated. "Yeah. Because Elie's gonna beat you!" Lucy nodded. "No..Because I'm gonna end his life here.." Shuda rushed at him, but Musica chained him with his silver. "Good..Guys.." Musica groaned.

"To be fair, he's begging for it." Elie told Musica. "I know. I just want you to humiliate him in the competition before Shuda kills him." Musica told her. "Good idea..Torture his spirit before I torture his body.." Shuda agreed.

"You know if you hit me, all of you will be disqualified." Branch told them. "I'm not gonna hit you..I'm gonna slice you up.." Shuda replied. "Ehhh?! But I wanna participate!" Elie said. "Then tell your boyfriend and that lunatic they can't touch me. And to learn some manners." Branch pointed to his face, inviting Haru to hit him, who could barely hold himself back.

"I..Will..Kick your ass..Again..Bastard.." Haru growled, remembering that he kicked Branch's butt so hard last time that Branch left Garage Island. "That's right..I had to eat through a straw for months because of you..You better watch yourself this time. I may not look like it, but I'm a DC captain now." Branch stated.

"DC!? You're even lower that I thought..Heh..At least this gives me a good reason to beat you down now.." Haru realized. "Whatever. We'll settle this in the competition.." Branch stated with confidence. "Fine. I will send my lackey to defeat you." Shuda told him, still chained up. "Lackey!?" Elie was offended. "Yes. I will train you in the art of dance." Shuda told her, making everybody uneasy. "Whatever you say, just remember that whatever you and Catty have now is just sloppy seconds." Branch smirked before he left.

"DIE YOU SON OF A…" Haru drew his sword, but was held back by Elie. "Stop it! I don't want to be disqualified! And Shuda! Put out those flames!" Elie told Shuda, whose sword was on fire, his face still full of rage at the last comment.

"Even if he is lowly scum..I can't believe Branch would join DC.." Haru stated. "What does it matter now? Just a reason to take him down, right?" Natsu asked. "Yeah but..I've known Branch for so long..I never thought he would do such a thing..I need to know why." Haru replied.

"Probably for the power, money, or women. Hell, maybe I should join.." Musica rubbed his chin, somewhat seriously debating. "Musica..You scare me sometimes.." Lucy told him.

"I can't help but think..Maybe that's my fault?" Haru asked himself, out loud. "How would it be your fault?" Erza asked as Haru closed his eyes, remembering something, as he told the story out loud.

_Haru stood on his porch as a kid, less than half as tall as he was now, with a worried look on his face, watching his sister wipe blood from her body. "How come it always ends like this? I never rejected him, not even once..I guess I'm too nice..God, I'm such a push over.. Love is such a weird thing, Haru..You wouldn't understand even if I told you." She smiled at her brother through her tears, before Haru turned around and went back inside. "That's it." He told her before he left, leaving her confused._

_Elsewhere on the island, Branch was walking with another woman, laughing. "You hit her..You cheat on her..You break her heart and make her cry..But she always forgives you..She still loves you.." Haru's voice said from behind Branch, as Branch turned around, meeting Haru's fist in his face, sending him flying, tumbling several times on the ground, also giving him a black eye._

"_I don't care what she wants anymore. That's the last time she's gonna cry because of you. I can't stand your disgusting face anymore..I'm gonna show you how much she's hurting! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Haru stated, tears running down his face from seeing his sister in pain again._

"_H-Haru! I can explain! I-" Branch was cut off by Haru kicking him in the face, breaking his teeth and sending him flying into a tree. "Save it. I'm sick of your excuses. I won't believe your lies like Sis forces herself to. Just stop talking." Haru told him. "Hey, kid.." The woman started but stopped when Haru glared at her. She gulped and then ran away, as Haru continued to beat him down._

"From that day on, he never even came near Sis again. She was heartbroken at first, but she understood it was for the best and got over it. But I still remember overhearing them that day.." Haru continued.

_Branch was walking down the street with a limp, still injured, when he was struck by a thrown rock, his forehead bleeding. He turned around to see a group of people laughing at him. "How you gonna dance with that limp, Branch!?" One laughed. "Heard you got your butt whooped by a kid!" A girl laughed. "Dance your way off this island, you freak!" Another boy teased. _

_As they said this, kid Haru walked by, a concerned and regretful look on his face as he looked at Branch slowly walk away, clearly hurt. _

"After that, he left the island and nobody ever saw him again..If I held myself back that day, even just a little..If I stood up for him…Then maybe Branch would have stayed and changed. I can't help but regret that." He told them. "Haru..It's not your fault..You did what you had to do for your sister." Elie hugged him.

"Yeah. Don't beat yourself up." The others agreed. "Had it been me and my sister, I probably would have killed him." Shuda stated. "Y-You have a sister!?" Everyone screamed, picturing a troll like woman. "That is a story for another day." Shuda smirked. "For now, we go back to the training."

"Already?!" Elie groaned. "Here, I'll go ahead and go first. You catch up later, okay? That'll give you some more time." Haru suggested. "You're the best." Elie kissed his cheek. "See you in an hour!" She ran out the doors, taking Erza, Lucy, and Julia with her.

Sometime later, Erza, Lucy, and Julia had stopped by a jewelry store, so Elie decided to take a short look at the surrounding shops. "Oooh..What's this?" Elie looked around as she entered a fortune telling shop. "What a beautiful young lady you are. Want to know your future?" The old lady fortune teller asked.

"Hmm..Does this stuff actually work?" Elie asked. "I swear on my life I have never been wrong to this day, for good or bad." The lady told her. "Okay then." Elie sat down on at the table, as the fortune teller took her hands, feeling them, her eyes closed.

".." Elie sat there awkwardly, silent. "!" The fortune teller gasped, leaping straight out of her chair. "That's.." She gasped. "You're scaring me..What did you see?" Elie asked, worried. "I have never seen such a tragic future..So much bloodshed..I can see a huge battle in your future.." She told Elie.

"Mhm..I know that part." Elie nodded, acknowledging the inevitable battle with Lucia and Endless. "But, regardless of whether you win or lose..You will never see your loved ones again." The woman told her bluntly, closing her eyes with sadness.

"I'll..Never see my friends..Again?" Elie asked with disbelief. "I'm sorry." The woman told her. All Elie could picture was the night before, which she had spent in Haru's embrace, and tears ran down her face as she quickly slammed down some money on the table.

"No..I can't take money for breaking such news to you." The fortune teller was about to hand Elie the money back, but Elie quickly ran away, crying. She ran out of the shop. "Hey, Elie-" Lucy saw Elie, but Elie ran right by them, avoiding eye contact. "I have to go train!" Elie yelled, making up a good excuse. "So dedicated, my pupil." Erza stated, as none of them knew anything was wrong.

"Hah..Hah.." Haru lay on the ground, panting. "You're slowly improving, but at this rate you'll be at it for years." Makarov told him. "I'm trying my best..It's not easy to just let yourself go like that, considering how many people I've hurt with it already.." Haru answered.

"You're late." Shuda suddenly said, as Elie walked up. "Sorry." She stated. "Oh, you're here. How many more dresses did you by?" Haru chuckled, but stopped when Elie said nothing. "Elie..?" He asked. "Shuda, I know this dance contest is individual, but before we start training, let me dance once together with Haru." She stated.

"We don't have time for that." Shuda told her. "Please. I need this." She pleaded him, tears in her eyes. "..Just make it quick." Shuda turned his back and walked away, turning on some music while he was at it.

"Elie, are you okay?" Haru asked, before Elie grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Guh!" Haru grimaced, his arm throbbing with pain from Sacrifar. "Elie-San, I haven't healed-" Wendy started but was cut off. "It's okay." Haru waived Wendy away, knowing Elie needed him. Wendy nodded, walking away with Mavis.

Haru and Elie stood, holding each other, slowly dancing to the music. All the while, Elie never looked him in the eyes, but Haru kept staring at her. "What's wrong?" Haru asked. "Nothing. I'm fine." She answered.

"You're not a very good liar. Let me help." Haru told her. "No..Please..Don't make me tell you." Elie finally looked up at him, tears running down her face. "Elie..Okay. I'll back off. Tell me whenever you're ready. Just know, I'm always gonna be here for you." He told her.

"Always..?" Elie asked, desperately, trying to find hope to cling to. "Always." Haru nodded. "Thank you. You know I love you, right Haru?" She gave him a deep kiss. "Of course..I love you too.." Haru returned the kiss, still concerned about her. After a few more minutes, the song ended, leaving Haru and Elie standing still, still embraced.

"The song's don-" Haru cut himself off, when he realized Elie was sobbing quietly against his chest. He had a pained, sad look, watching her suffer, without knowing why or how to help. All he could do was wrap his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. She continued to cry, hugging him tight as well.

"..We'll start the training tomorrow." Shuda told them, suddenly appearing. "No.." Elie stepped away from Haru and wiped her tears. "I'm fine now. We can start." She told him. "You sure?" Shuda asked. "Positive. That was just girl craziness. I'll see you back the guild, Haru." Elie smiled at him. "Uh..Yeah..Okay.." Haru still looked worried, but decided to listen to her, as he went back to the guild to get Wendy to fix him up.

**-At the Same Time, at a Restaurant in the City—**

"Mmm, this city is overflowing with taste." Branch stated, taking a bite out of his food, sitting with several women. "Didn't you say you were born and raised in the city? Shouldn't you be used to the taste?" One asked, making Branch flinch.

"Of course..But working so hard creates such an appetite that the food tastes that much better." Branch lied. "Heheh..Ahem.." An old man laughed, sitting at the table beside them. "Are you laughing at me? Is there something funny?" Branch asked the cloaked old man.

"No..Sorry.." The man apologized. "No manners..Anyway, as I was saying about city life.." Branch began. "WAHAHA!" The old man broke out laughing again. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" Branch yelled.

"Sorry..No clue..But for somebody born and raised in the city, your accent is a lot like those from Garage Island." The man stated, making Branch irritated. "Really!? You're from that rural little island?" The girls laughed. "Now that you mention it, Branch is a very Garage Island name."

"I..I haven't ever even heard of Garage Island! The people there must be pure trash!" Branch laughed nervously. "..Trash? Did you just call us trash?" The man asked with an angry voice, standing up. "OR AM I HEARING YOU WRONG!?" Branch turned around to meet a sword against his throat.

"The people on Garage Island are some of the nicest people I've ever met. Don't you dare insult them." The man removed his hood, to reveal his identity to be none other than Shiba. "S-Sorry.." Branch apologized as Shiba sheathed his sword.

"Sorry for disrupting your meal, ladies." Shiba apologized. "Waaah! You're so cool jii-san!" The group of girls swarmed Shiba, feeling him up and tugging at him, making him blush as Branch stood dumbfounded.

"Are you here for the dance contest?" One asked. "No..Just passing by." Shiba answered. "A wandering samurai! So cool!" They yelled in unison. "I'm headed north." He told them, as they suddenly stopped, now scared. "You better not! That's DC territory! They'll kill you even if you are just an old man!" They warned him.

"No..I must go. I have urgent business and there's somebody I must find at all costs. I'm not just any old man either." He told them. "He doesn't care about the danger..Such a badass!" They swarmed him again. "Today's such a weird day..This old man, and Haru and the others back then.." Branch sighed.

"Haru!? Did you say Haru!?" Shiba shouted. "Huh?..I just said that springtime on Garage Island is especially nice." Branch lied, trying to mislead Shiba. "So weird." The girls laughed. "Oh..I see.." Shiba nodded. "Hmph. I don't have time for this. I must go practice." Branch put down some money on the table and left.

"I should be going too.." Shiba muttered. "But you can't! Stay just a while longer!" The girls pleaded. "Well, if you insist!" Shiba laughed, perverted. "Round of drinks on me! Surrounded by beautiful women, I feel young again!" He boasted.

**-A Few Days Later, at the Contest—**

"Wow, I've never seen this many people in one place.." Elie observed the massive crowd. "Did you forget the Harvest Festival?" Natsu asked. "Don't be nervous. I taught you everything I know." Shuda told her. "I'm not nervous. Not at all. Definitely not. Why would you even think that Shuda? 100% not nervous." Elie denied, sweating buckets.

"You'll be fine." Haru patted her head. "Or should I take your place?" Haru asked, beginning to dance terribly. "You're an embarrassment. Where do I sign up?" Musica also began to dance terribly. "My apprentice has trouble keeping her composure.." Erza's gaze shifted to Haru and Musica. "Such beauty." She smiled.

"Only Elie can do this." Shuda stated. "Yeah. Only Elie has a chance to win." Gray agreed. "Win? I could care less about that..I just want her to destroy Branch's spirit..Before I destroy his body.." Shuda smirked evilly.

"Ahaha!" Elie laughed at the madness of her friends. "I'll do my best!" She nodded. "I'm gonna go backstage and change now!" She ran off quickly. "Oi Haru..If Branch really is DC then we have to prepare for the worst." Let told him. "Yeah..I know. The second he makes a move, I'll be on him." Haru nodded.

In the back, Elie stood, looking at her own reflection in the mirror, holding back tears, remembering the news she received before. She slowly changed, and on her way out, she overheard Branch on the phone. "Yeah. I saw him a few days ago. The descriptions match perfectly. Haru Glory, The Rave Master..Is here right now. Send me backup immediately." Branch hung up.

"That's not good.." Elie muttered. "Oh?" Well if it's Haru's cute girlfriend." Branch noticed, scanning her up and down. "Hm..Not bad..How about you drop that loser and be my woman instead? I can buy you plenty of nice stuff." Branch told her.

"I'd rather die." Elie told him bluntly. "Hmph. Fine. Stay with your loser friends. We'll see how tough you are when they're gone." Branch told her, striking a nerve due to the fortune telling.

"Now, for contestant number 56..The favorite to win it all, who was taught by last year's champ, Sir Julius, we have his apprentice, Branch!" The announcer called, as Branch stepped onto the stage and began dancing.

"Julius!?" Haru exclaimed. "That narsasistic lunatic?" Erza remembered. "I..Can totally see that.." Musica pictured it. "So that's how Branch joined DC..He probably joined after Julius taught him how to dance better.." Haru figured things out.

Branch finished his dance, the crowd cheering loud. "BOO! YOU SUCK!" Natsu screamed, trying to throw stuff at him but Lucy was holding him back, not wanting to get kicked out. "He got a score of 96..Impressive.." Shuda was impressed, despite his hatred.

"Beats my top score." Erza admitted. "Uh..What was your top score?" Lucy asked. "85." Erza answered. "By scaring the judges, probably." Musica said, receiving a glare. "Don't say such things, Happy." Musica pinned the blame on Happy.

"WHAT!?" Happy flew away, Erza chasing him. "Revenge!" Musica high 5's Natsu, Gray, and Let. After Branch finished, he took the mic. "Thank you everybody..But I regret to inform you I will not be winning this.." He stated as everybody gave surprised looks. "Because..MY SENPAI HAS DECIDED TO MAKE A LAST MINUTE APPEARANCE!" Branch pointed to the side, as everybody saw Julius and cheered. Everybody except the crew.

"This is getting worse and worse.." Lucy sighed. "It says he's performing last because he's last year's champ.." Let was holding the new schedule. "Is DC planning an attack..?" Haru looked around. "In front of so many innocent..?"

Julius walked onto the stage, taking the mic from another announcer. "Oh..So beautiful.." Julius pulled out a mirror and gazed as his own reflection with affection. "Prepare to see utmost beauty." He told the crowd, who cheered.

"Hey, it's Elie's turn." Julia told them as Elie stepped onto the stage, a sad look on her face. "It shouldn't be her turn yet.." Lucy stated. "Everybody else dropped out after seeing Branch and Julius. Cowards."  
>Shuda responded. "Uh..She looks worried.." Gray noticed. "She looks hot." Musica commented on her revealing dress, before being smacked by Reina. Haru was too busy foaming at the mouth to notice what Musica said.<p>

"Please tell me you didn't faint when you saw her naked.." Musica asked Haru. "Ahdtshf.." Haru answered, unable to form proper words. "Elie has an unbelievable talent for dancing. She'll win this, if her mind is right." Shuda stated.

'Soon..I will..Not be able to see them anymore..I don't want to dance like this..Why am I even here..' Elie bit her lip, crying. 'Once this battle ends..I'll never see Haru or the others ever again..' She sobbed silently. 'I don't want that! I want to be with them forever!'

The crowd could not see her tears, and grew impatient from waiting, watching her stand still. "If you ruin the atmosphere, the crowd will consider you an enemy..You're ruining your chances, Elie.." Shuda realized, as the crowd began cheering and booing.

"BASTARDS..ELIE!" Haru screamed, catching her attention. "KICK SOME ASS!" He smirked at her. Elie looked at him, and the others smiling and cheering behind him, and wiped her eyes, smiling as well now. "Yeah!" She nodded.

"Poor girl must be nervous for her first competition. Here, let's play that song to ease her. It holds such a special meaning to us all." The instructor suggested, as the band began playing a beautiful song, making the crowd stop booing because they liked it so much.

"Huh..?" Elie's body began moving on its own, reacting to the song. "I've..Heard this song before.." She stated, her body moving perfectly to the music, the crowd shocked. "It's..So relaxing..So familiar.." Elie gave a comfortable smile continuing her dance, as the crowd starting going crazy with cheers.

'Even if that's true..I'll never forget you guys..Laughing together..Crying together..Fighting together..All I can do now..Is treasure the time we have left.' Elie posed as the music stopped, the crowd crying and screaming. "UWAAAHOOO!" Julius screamed, sobbing. "TOO BEAUTIFUL!"

"SCORE OF 100!" The announcer screamed. "Nobody has ever danced that well since Resha.." A random said. "Is it just me or does she look like Resha with shorter hair?" Another said as several agreed. "Resha was the reason this contest was created in the first place..People from all over came to see her dance.." Another stated.

Julius was on his knees, shaking. "Uh-oh..I've never seen senpai like this..Even after he got hit in the face..He might kill everybody here!" Branch said with fear. Julius stood up, approaching Elie. ".." Haru and the others got on guard, ready to jump in. Elie saw him and gulped.

Julius walked right past her, grabbed the trophy, walked back to her, and handed it to her. "WHAT!?" Everybody was shocked. "I..Give up..Even I must admit defeat to such an otherworldly performance.." Julius took the mic and told them. "This is her beautiful win." He dropped the mic.

"Rave Master. As a thank you for showing me such beauty..I will not proceed with any attacks. I will leave the city. However, that lackey of mine seems to have already called in some heavy duty back up. So watch your back. I don't want anybody to kill her before I do..And I definitely will, next time..Nobody more beautiful than me can exist in this world.." Julius walked away. "Branch.." Haru growled, trying to find Branch, who already ran away.

"Ahem. One last announcement." The announcer cleared his throat. "This announcement comes from the Grand Magic Council and the Royal Family..In exactly 10 days from now, an event will be held in the kingdom's capital. All guilds from around the continent will compete in several different events and battles, to see who the #1 guild is!"

"HELL YEAAAH!" Natsu roared, since this was like a dream come true for him. "The rules will be announced later..I hope you are all prepared!" The announcer cleared his throat.

"**The Grand Magic Games!**


	47. Chapter 47-My Woman

**Summary: Natsu meets two other dragon slayers who belong to the guild Saber Tooth, who mock him and the guild, because Natsu is a dragon slayer who couldn't slay a dragon. (Acnologia) The tournament starts, and there is a preliminary competition, a race, to decide the top teams. Right before the competition, Wendy and Charle are attacked and hospitalized, leaving Elfman to take her place.**

"Welcome everybody, to the grand magic games! I am your host Chapitilola! And a special thanks to former council member Yajima for joining the commentary!" Chapitilola announced. "My pleasure." Yajima responded. "And as a special guest for day 1, we have none other than , Blue Pegasus' very own Jenny Raelight!"

"We'll be sure to win this year!" Jenny, the beautiful blonde model, winked to the crowd, who gasped. "Coming in dead last in 10th place..The team feared for their destructive nature all through the continent..But have they lost a few steps over the years? TEAM FAIRY TAIL!" Chapitilola announced, as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Elfman stepped forward, receiving many boos.

"They're..Booing us?" Gray was surprised. "BASTARDS!" Natsu howled. "Only men get booed." Elfman nodded. "HOORAY! WE DON'T NEED THE CROWD!" Makarov was waving a huge banner, with everybody else in the guild in attendance with him, cheering. "LET'S GO!" Mavis, sitting on the ledge with the rest of the guild, cheered happily. Nobody else except the guild members could see her, however.

"In 9th place, the all men's guild..The hounds of hell..QUATRO CERBERUS! In 8th, the all woman's guild, Mermaid Heel! In 7th, the azure wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus!" For Blue Pegasus, several familiar faces like Ichiya, and the trimens stepped forward, making girls squeal.

"In 6th, the goddess of love and wars sacred destroyers..LAMIA SCALE!" As they were announced, Jura, Lyon, Sherry, and two other of Lyon's lackeys stepped forward, receiving cheers. "In 5th place..Another installment of the most destructive guild..FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" As this was said, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, and Jellal, dressed up as Mystogun, stepped forward, receiving mixed boos and applause.

"LAXUS!?" Lucy yelled. "GAJEEL!?" Natsu yelled. "JUVIA!?" Gray yelled. "SIS!?" Elfman yelled. "MYSTOGUN!?" Erza yelled. "Wait..Don't tell me.." Erza realized. "Ssshh.." Jellal put his fingers to his mouth, signalling for her to be quiet.

"In 4th place..The anti-Fairy Guild..The midnight Raiders..RAVEN TAIL!" 5 dark, scary looking figures, stepped forward, scaring the crowd. "Raven Tail?" Natsu asked. "My crazy evil pops' guild." Laxus nodded towards his father, the guild master, Ivan. "Is the damn council okay with letting a dark guild participate!?" Makarov exclaimed, angry. "I do feel a malicious force.." Mavis nodded.

"Coming in third..Stop me if you've heard this one..Are you sick of them yet!? FAIRY TAIL TEAM C!" The announcer exclaimed as 5 more figures walked forward. "TEAM C!?" Everybody, including Team's A and B, yelled. "It seems these members are all new and not that well known, so I'll give a short introduction..The silver haired Rave Master from Garage Island, Haru Glory! The Silver Claiming Thief, Musica Hamrio! One of the last survivors of the Dragon Race, Let Dahaka! Ex-DC General and Bounty Hunter, last name unknown, Shuda! And..The time stream guardian..The strongest mage from Mildea..The Elemental Master, Sieg Hart!"

The crowd went wild in cheers as the 5 men stepped forward, smirking. "First time being celebrated." Shuda chuckled. "GO TEAM C!" Elie, Reina, and Julia cheered from the stands. "Sieg Hart! You're alive!" Erza was surprised. "Just woke up this morning..Jellal brought me here." Sieg smiled as Jellal nodded.

"There's no team D, is there?" Gray scowled. "No..Only 3 teams per guild." Lucy answered. "You sure you okay with everybody knowing you're the Rave Master..They might try to kill you." Gray asked Haru. "They'd find out once I started competing anyway. It'll be fine." Haru laughed. "If you say so." Gray smiled.

"WHEN DID YOU JOIN THE GUILD!?" Natsu screamed at Sieg Hart. "This morning." He answered bluntly. "..I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" Natsu declared. "OH YEAH!?" Haru yelled. "LET'S GO!" They both grabbed each other by the throats.

"In 2nd place..A guild run by DC's upper brass..THE BLUE GUARDIANS!" Yajima announced. "DC!?" Both Haru and Natsu stopped to look at the new figures. One man was wearing alligator skin. Another man was older, wearing a rabbit costume. The only girl was wearing leopard fur. Another tall, wide man, was wearing all green, holding a giant wooden club. The last member was a man with simple black/gray hair and a solemn look on his face.

"Rave Master. I have a message for you from our leader." The normal looking man, named Giraffe, pulled out a small machine, which he placed on the ground, as a projection of a tall, sturdy man with orange hair and glasses, a large sword draped to his back, appeared. One of this man's arms were human flesh, but the other was a small gun/canon. Beside him stood a slim black woman with markings.

"Quite the party we have going on here today, hm, Haru Glory? My name is Hardner. I am the leader of the Blue Guardians. This woman is Lunar. Including us two, and the 5 before you, we still have one more member dealing with some..Business." Hardner told them.

"So there are 8 of them?" Let asked. "Substitutes can be used in case of injury.." Erza added. "I'm just wrapping up an important meeting." Hardner smirked as he pointed behind him, to show several people tied up to wooden polls, bloody and beaten, looking half dead. They had all sorts of wounds, ranging from whips to bullets to fists to stabs.

"Some people just won't talk no matter what you do to them. I've been at this for days already." Harder drew his sword, cutting them down as they screamed for mercy. "I'll be seeing you face to face soon enough. Ahaaha!" Hardner laughed, before the projection faded.

"Blue Guardians..Hardner..I'm gonna crush you!" Haru declared, an angry look on his face. "Is this the backup Branch called?" Elie thought out loud. "And finally, first place…The up and coming guild, favorites to win the tournament..Can they live up to their reputation!? SABER TOOTH!" Sting walked forward with his arms held high, followed by 4 other strong looking members, one of which was Rogue.

"YEAH!" Sting yelled as the crowd cheering very loudly. "There they are." Natsu looked at them seriously. "Can't wait to take you down, Natsu." Sting waved with a smirk. "Stop being such an idiot." Gajeel told him. "Always with the short temper." Rogue smirked as well.

"Alright! Time for our next battle..Oh this should be interested. First, from Fairy Tail B we have the mysterious Mystogun!" Chapitilola declared as Jellal walked forward, in Mystogan's cloak. 'Right now..To fight on Fairy Tail's behalf..Nothing would make me happier!' Jellal thought, angry, with the way Wendy, Lucy, and Gray were hurt.

"And his opponent..From the same guild and equally as mysterious..SIEG HART!" Chapitilola declared as Sieg walked forward. "Hmm.." Sieg had a slight grin. "Round 2 for us, huh? That works out just fine..Since you said you'd surpass me and all." He now grinned fully. "Don't worry though. I won't try and blow your cover."

"Good..The guild will be in trouble if the council finds out they were hiding me." Jellal stated. "Well then.. This should be some good exercise since I slept for over a week." Sieg stretched as Jellal reached for the belt with holding all the staffs on his back.

"BEGIN!" Chapitilola yelled as Sieg instantly extended his hand, knocking Jellal back with a blast of wind. Jellal dug his feet into the ground, coming to a halt, before rushing Sieg and throwing all the staffs at him, which Sieg dodged with minimal effort, all the while knowing Jellal must be planning something.

Jellal delivered a quick punch to Sieg's face, not very hard but enough to make him stagger before Jellal jumped into the air as 5 magic seals appeared above Sieg, drawn between the staffs. "5 Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!" Jellal declared as a blast fired down through all the seals, at Sieg Hart.

"5 Layers, huh.." Sieg clapped his hands together and created a 5 layered barrier, negating the blast, shocking Jellal, and then used it as an opportunity to blast him with lightning. "Tch..3 layered Magic Circle..Mirror Water!" Jellal used 3 magic seals in front of him to bounce the lightning right back at Sieg, who simply raised his hand, dispelling it upon contact.

"He's learned all of Mystogan's magic, huh.." Laxus observed. "I gotta hand it to you, that's some great mimicry. But you won't beat me unless you fight seriously. "I was afraid of that.." Jellal said, suddenly glowing. "Meteor!" Jellal used his new speed to overwhelm Sieg Hart, whipping around him, delivering several blows.

"!? Fast..Wind!" Sieg used the wind to move faster, delivering a kick to Jellal's side, and then fired a big fireball at him while he recovered. Jellal raised his arms, blocking the attack, but was knocked back and damaged slightly. Sieg did not hesitate at all, firing several more fireballs at him, but Jellal managed to recover in time to dodge them all.

They continued for a few more minutes, exchanging high speed blows. "Take this!" Jellal cupped his hands together and fired off a big blast of energy, but Sieg blocked by creating a wall of earth, and then a fist of earth that punched Jellal in the gut. He then lifted a hand to the sky and brought it down, as dozens of needles made up of water rained down.

"Shit!" Jellal exclaimed as he was hit by the needles, receiving several scratches, but then smirked. "I made it in time.." He said as several magic seals appeared below Sieg. "7 Star magic..Grand Chariot!" Jellal said as 7 pillars of light shot down from the magic seals.

Sieg smiled, pointing behind Jellal as he turned around to see the exact same seals in a different color. "Cosmic Sorcery..7 Star Attack!" Sieg was hit by Jellal's attack, but fired his version of the same attack, hitting Jellal as well.

Once the smoke cleared, they both stood in the aftermath, equally damaged. Jellal ran a hand across his face, making sure his mask was intact. "The mask is fine." Sieg chuckled. "You tend to go overboard. Like fighting off an entire city and a crazy wizard alone." Jellal also chuckled. "No argument there." Sieg agreed.

"This is incredible..Two friends going at it like this..Both so similarly skilled.." Chapitilola said in awe as the crowd cheered. "I guess I have no choice then…To get completely serious." Jellal stated. "I've been waiting." Sieg replied.

Jellal spread his legs, holding one arm out behind him, and one arm down incline with his leg, as the clouds above the stadium began to warp. "If that's how this is going to be then...I'm gonna crush you with full force. Darkness, heaven, Earth, And Time..I summon the void that consumes all.." Sieg charged his energy.

"ARE YOU CRAZY SIEG! YOU CAN'T USE ALTEARITH! ESPECIALLY AGAINST A FRIEND!" Lebbe yelled, watching through Ultear's crystal ball. "True Heavenly Body Magic, Sema.." Jellal chanted as a single hole opened in the clouds. At this point, everybody in the audience was scared for their lives.

"He can't be thinking.." Ultear was surprised Jellal was about to blow his cover. "What do we do?" Meredy asked, as Ultear turned to look at her and then gave a devilish smirk, scaring Meredy. "Come here, Lebbe." Ultear smirked as she grabbed Meredy. "Huh? Okay.." Lebbe said unsuspectingly, walking over.

"TAKE THIS SIE..My..My mouth.." All the magic around Jellal disappeared as he held his mouth. "SSSPIIICCCYYYY!" He screamed, his mouth on fire. "...?" Sieg dispelled his magic as well. "Are you ill, Jella-..." Sieg instantly shut up, feeling something in his mouth as well.

"Eat more. We need it to affect Sieg too." Ultear was stuffing hot peppers down Meredy's throat. "HOTTTTT! DAMN YOU ULTEAR! YOU RUINED AN EPIC FIGHT!" Lebbe yelled, also being affected. "This..What is this..I..I NEED WATER!" Sieg shouted, creating and drinking water.

"GIVE ME SOME!" Jellal ran to Sieg, drinking some of the water he was creating. "You want them both to die?" Ultear asked, tickling them. "I don't understand..Right before an exchange of powerful spells..Sieg and Jellal both yelled in pain..And now..They're..Laughing?" Chapitilola announced, confused.

"AHAHAAHA!" Jellal and Sieg were both laughing uncontrollably. "This..Really doesn't fit Sieg Hart." Shuda stated, as Haru and Elie were laughing their asses off, taking pictures. "This is great!" Haru exclaimed.

"This is..Meredy's magic! AHAHA!" Jellal laughed. "I told..Lebbe..Not to tag along..AHAHAHA!" Sieg laughed. "They're still not down.." Ultear said as she did the peppers and tickles at the same time now. Within moments, Sieg and Jellal both collapsed, leaving the audience stunned.

"This match is a draw since..There are..Undeterminable circumstances going on." Chapitilola stated, as Sieg and Jellal walked back to their teams, dejected. "Not a word..To anybody.." Sieg said. "No words. Just pictures." Haru smirked, pulling out a poster of Sieg laughing. "…" Sieg looked at it. "Oh lighten up Sieg! You need to learn how to laugh! Oh wait..You already do!" Elie teased, pulling out an even bigger poster.

"I am striking Ultear down with fury..Once all my powers return.." Sieg stated. "You haven't got them all back yet?" Shuda asked. "I'd say I have a little less than half." Sieg told him, shocking them. "On second thought. Maybe we shouldn't distribute these posters.." Haru said, afraid.

"PANSY! I'LL DO IT!" Natsu yelled before Sieg blasted him with wind, making him spin around, giving him motion sickness. "AWHST!" Natsu was ready to puke.

"I got it on tape!" Makarov laughed, holding a video camera. "I have never been so humiliated in my life.." Jellal stated. "Good work." Mira hummed. "Well..Who knows what would've happened if the fight continued." Laxus stated. "I would've won. But..Only because he doesn't even half of his power." Jellal stated, knowing the truth.

"Summing up event #2, Chariot, coming in 1st place…Lunar from Blue Guardian!" Matt announced, referring to the dark skinned woman that was standing beside Hardner in his projection. "She..Finished in the blink of an eye..That's the Flash DB, huh..?" Shuda thought out loud. "I don't see their leader around though." Sieg was looking at the rest of the BG members present.

"Master likes to take his time…He told me to go ahead first. Didn't take too long." Lunar stated, walking past them. "Yeah..Not too long when you got speed like that.." Musica sighed.

"Coming in 2nd place..Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!" Matt announced. "That's the drunkard that beat Cana in a drinking contest last night..And took her bra!" Makarov stated, jealous. "He's strong." Let nodded with a smirk, excited.

"Coming in third is Raven Tail's Kurohebi with his copy magic! 4th place, Haru Glory!" Matt continued as Haru grinned, holding Silfarion. "5th place, Mermaid Heel's Risley with her gravity magic! 6th place is Lamia Scale's Yuka, 7th place is Blue Pegasus' Ichiya.." Matt trailed off, then kept going.

"Then, in placed 8, 9, and 10..Struggling for some reason..Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Sting Eucliffe!" Matt stated, in order of where they placed. "Dragon slayers are bad with transportation. I thought it was just Sting and me." Rogue muttered. "Could it be, you too, Laxus?" Mira asked. "Not a word to anybody else." Laxus nodded.

"Alright! We've had a number of good fights so let's move on to the next one!" Chapitilola said, excited from all the action that happened during the day. "First… From Fairy Tail A team… She's known as Titania, her strength is legendary…. ERZA SCARLET!"

Erza walked out into the arena, wearing her basic armor as she stood, her eyes filled with determination and confidence, despite the crowd not being on her side.

"And her opponent… Reevil! From Team Blue Guardians!" Chapitilola said as a large elderly man walked into the arena, wearing what could only be described as underwear, with fur on his upper body that even formed bunny like ears on his head.

"Ohhh quite a pretty lady." Reevil said with a smirk under his large mustache."I won't be holding back." Erza warned, summoning two swords into her hands preparing herself. "And… BEGIN!" As soon as those words left Chapitilola, Erza broke into a full sprint towards Reevil.

"Heheheh an aggressive little cutie…" Reevil began to inhale, puffing out his cheeks and then blew, his breath causing a huge gust like wind that launched Erza back into a wall.

"Ngh!" Erza grunted, hitting the wall. "His… breathe? Is that his DB?" Erza asked as she jumped onto the ground. "Well then…" She quickly threw her swords as a barrage of flying swords, all of varying shapes and sizes appeared and rushed Reevil.

"Ya think I can't stop these?" Reevil chuckled and blew again knocking all the swords back at Erza, but then noticed, Erza was gone. "Where did she go?" He looked around only to turn around and be met by two feet.

"HAAAHHH!" Erza yelled out, wearing her flight armor that increased her speed, and gave a heavy drop kick right into Reevil's face knocking him back.

"Gruh!" Reevil grunted wiping blood from his nose. "A violent one eh? I can work with it." Reevil said only to be met by another swift kick to the back of his neck. "I said I wouldn't hold back." Erza simply stated as she followed through with her kick, sending Reevil tumbling forward.

"Heheheheh… I like you… a lot, such a pretty lady! Boingo!" Reevil yelled out with a lecherous grin on his face as he began inhaling again and blew.

"I'M READY FOR YOU THIS TIME!" Erza equipped two large swords, stabbing them into the ground, however, the breath didn't have much force to blow her away… instead, the armor on her upper body began to chip and shatter leaving her barely covered. "W-what!?"

"Hehehehe such a lovely lady. I think I'll make you my woman." Reevil kept his smile as Erza changed outfits into her heavens wheel armor and flew at Reevil.

"Take this! Heavens wheel… PENTAGRAM SWORD!" Erza equipped two swords and slashed in the shape of a star, however, her arms were caught before she could slash. "W-what!?"

"Hope you're ready!" Reevil yelled blowing again, most of the armor around Erza's chest and then jumped off the ground by breathing through his nose, pushing a gust of wind into the ground, sending them both air borne.

He held Erza in a pile driver position. "Now for your panties!" Reevil blew again blowing away Erza's armor around her legs revealing her panties. "Such a nice butt, mademoiselle." He sniffed. "Tch… you damn pervert!" Erza was angry, trying to break free but to no avail.

"! He's got Erza trapped!" Lucy said holding her hands over her mouth shocked. "Erza!" Natsu yelled gripping the railing. "He's a pervert even on my scale." Musica was glaring at Reevil's disgusting act.

"Hope you're ready to die!" Reevil blew upwards as he propelled himself toward the ground, pile driving Erza into the ground, creating a massive crater."Gahhh!" Erza yelled out in pain as she hit the ground head first and then fell on her back, having a hard time moving.

"Still alive eh? I really like you. Boingo. I'll make you my woman!" Reevil said again, pulling his fist back and punched Erza in her gut hard. "Heheheheh… She's mine now." Reevil smirked and kept punching Erza into the ground. "You're my woman!"

Erza's eyes snapped wide open as she suddenly flipped and kicked Reevil in the jaw knocking him back and flipped away. "Your woman? You want me?" Erza held her gut. "I think you have women mistaken for toys." She growled as she equipped her red pants and bandages around her chest and a katana. "Is that the way that all of you act? Inflicting such pain and suffering on everyone… Man, woman, child?" Erza gripped her sword tight. "Don't you dare take women for fools!"

"Shut up! I get whatever I want! That's what the captain taught me!" Reevil yelled out, shaking off the effects from the kick. "That is the highest honor of our Six Guardians!"

"You call that honor?!" Erza's face had veins showing from her rage. "If that is the case… Then I shall end it today!" Erza began her charge but was stopped from Reevil's breath.

"We'll see about that! Women are the weaker beings after all! You can't even be outside naked! Your womanhood embarrasses you!" Reevil began to blow harder as the bandages on Erza's chest began to tear. "I'll prove that… by tearing those bandages on your chest! No woman can stand such shame! Cry and bow to me! I might spare you if you submit to being mine!"

"You continue to take me for a fool…" Erza said as she herself took her sword and cut the bandages off her. "Just because these aren't covered… DOESN'T MAKE ME ANY LESS OF A WOMAN! YOU THINK I'LL BE SHAMED BY THIS TAUNT!?"

"OHHHH!" Reevil had heart shaped eyes and ran toward Erza. "I CAN'T HOLD BACK ANYMORE!" He yelled, as the perverts in the audience were cheering. Some women adverted their eyes, disgusted.

"You're a perverted old man… much like master… but… At least his breath doesn't stick." Erza pulled back her sword and charged, running right by Reevil, delivering a deep slash to his torso, the gash opening and Reevil fell to the ground.

"Winner… ERZA SCARLET!" Chapitilola announced as the entire crowd began cheering; some were whistling as Erza smiled, then realized… She was still topless. "Aaah!" She yelped, covering up quickly, her face a deep red, almost like the ones Haru and Elie get when they get caught together.

"WOOT! GOOD ONE ERZA!" Musica cheered as Erza walked back to them. "S-Shut up..We're not mentioning this ever again.." She whimpered. "HAHA! I'M TELLING JELLA-" Natsu was cut off by Erza pressing her sword to his throat, her face demonic. Jellal was investigating the city, so he was not there to watch, and Erza was definitely thankful for that. Although if Jellal had known he would've seen Erza naked, he might've come to watch. I bet he wished he was there. "I-I mean..Good job.." Natsu chuckled nervously.

"I told you Elie, I wasn't looking!" Haru told his girlfriend. "Liar! I saw your drooling!" Elie pouted, mad at Haru for sneaking peaks at Erza. "Foolish little brother." Shuda laughed. "Shut up. I'm telling sis." Haru threatened as Shuda instantly shut up.

"Urgh.." Reevil groaned, rubbing his head. "I lost, huh..Oh well. There are plenty more women." He got up, holding his wound, walking towards Blue Guardian. "Woah. What do you think you're doing?" Hardner's projection asked him, as Hardner still wasn't here.

"What do you mean?" Reevil asked. "You lost. You're a weak eyesore. Blue Guardian isn't a place for losers." He told him, his eyes cold. "But boss..!" Reevil was about to argue, but stopped when Hardner glared. "Leave. Before I change my mind." He warned, as Giraffe and Lukan were ready to strike.

"O-Okay.." Reevil turned around and walked away, dejected. "Bastard!" Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Hardner, punching him, but went right through the projection. "Tossing away your comrades because they lost?!"

"Who the hell are you?" Hardner asked, as Lukan and Giraffe were about to attack. "Stop. I don't want to get disqualified. I have no interest in you, fire breath. It's the Rave Master I want." Hardner looked at Haru was staring back, as Hardner smirked and licked his lips. "Wait just a little longer. I'll be there soon. I'm itching to rip you apart." He laughed as the projection disappeared.

"Next up..The definition of wild card, from Quarto Cerberus.. The Drunken Falcon..Bacchus Groh!" Chapitilola announced as Bacchus lay on the ground in the arena, looking bored.

"His opponent..From Fairy Tail C..The last of his race..Let Dahaka!" Chapitilola declared as Let walked forward, silent. "Is he really as strong as Erza?" Musica asked. "Erza's not one to exaggerate. Let should be careful." Shuda stated as Sieg nodded. "KICK HIS ASS, LET!" Haru and Natsu were cheering.

"I don't know much about you except that you can hold your alcohol." Let chuckled, recalling Bacchus out drinking Cana and taking her top. "But I gotta get you back for Cana." Let stretched. "Mmm..Well, how about we make things interesting?" Bacchus asked. "Hm?" Let responded.

"Just like the last battle, we'll make a wager as well." Bacchus stated. "Like what?" Let asked. "Well, if I recall, your girlfriend was quite the looker. If I win..I get a night alone with her." Bacchus smirked pervertedly, licking his lips at Julia.

"Asshole..Let me sub for Let! I'll kick his ass myself!" Julia yelled from the stands, angry. "Notyou're your power has returned yet, Julia." Erza reasoned with her. "Hmm.." Let looked at Julia and then smiled. "Deal." He nodded, surprising the others. Julia was so surprised she didn't even know how to react. "But." Let turned back to Bacchus.

"**WHEN** I beat you, you change your guild name to Quarto Puppy for the rest of the tournament." He shot back with a smirk, riling up the crowd. "When you beat me? Confident. I like that. You have yourself a deal." Bacchus agreed.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LET!?" Julia yelled at him. "Don't worry. Let won't lose." Haru told her. "I KNOW THAT!" Julia kicked him in the head, sending him flying. "BUT HE HAS NO RIGHT TO USE ME FOR A BET!" She yelled. "R-Right.." Haru agreed, lying on the ground with a concussion. "You dumbass, Let..Whether you win or lose, Julia's gonna kick your ass.." Musica sighed.

"BEGIN!" Chapitilola called as Let dashed forward, delivering a quick forearm to Bacchus' face. Bacchus moved strangely, dodging the forearm and threw an uppercut at Let, who caught it, did a quick hop and half spin in the air, driving his heel into Bacchus' body.

Bacchus seemed to trip, falling onto his back, dodging the kick. He then sprung back to his feet, ramming both his palms towards Let's torso. Let reacted in time to cross his arms, blocking the attack, but being knocked backwards.

"Can Let really win?" Erza asked. "I'm scared to answer because Julia might hit me again but..Let will win." Haru answered. "I'm not so sure..Let is skilled but, Bacchus is somebody I have yet to beat. He isn't even serious yet." Erza told him.

"Come on, Erza." Haru gave a goofy grin. "I think Let made that bet so it'd be impossible for him to lose. He'd rather die than let anybody else have Julia. Hell, he technically has died 'cause of that before." Haru laughed. "True." Erza smiled. "His feelings will prevail." Mavis nodded.

"How about I get a bit more serious then?" Bacchus charged Let, unleashing a fury of fists and kicks, all infused with his magic. "Haaah!" Let matched each strike with his own, parrying all of Bacchus attacks. "You're wide open!" Let sweep kicked Bacchus, and then while he fell, breathed fire at him. "Flame Dragon Draught!"

Bacchus chuckled, backhanding Let from possibly the most awkward position ever, and then striked Let's sternum with his palm, knocking him back, as Let's fire missed. "This guy.." Let rubbed his cheek, when Bacchus was suddenly in front of him, double palming him in the gut, and then double uppercutting him into the sky.

After getting knocked into the air, Let did a flip, regaining his composure. "EARTH DRAGON GOLDEN STORM!" Let concentrated his power into this legs and then attempted to kick Bacchus, the force so great that the ground shattered.

"HAHAHA!" Bacchus jumped back, watching the ground break into a crater. "You're getting into it now!" He jeered. "Got you! HOLY DRAGON SMASH!" While Bacchus jumped back, he lost his balance due to the ground breaking, Let leapt forward with incredible speed, transferring the strength from his lower to his upper body, tackling Bacchus straight into the wall, breaking it.

"GUAAH!" Bacchus coughed up blood before trying to head-butt Let, who quickly jumped back, dodging. "I got to say, I'm surprised and impressed." Let spit blood onto the ground. "Back at ya. I heard the dragon race was strong but I didn't know this strong." Bacchus wiped blood from his mouth. "OWAAUOO!" The crowd was going absolutely nuts.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I am the strongest warrior in dragon race history." Let boasted. "Well then..I guess it's time.." Bacchus lifted up a bottle, chugging it. "!? I was fighting him while he was sober..?" Let asked aloud.

"Bacchus has barely touched his alcohol since the fight began..Now his drunken fist will be at full power." Erza stated. "LET'S GO LET! KICK HIS ASS!" Natsu and Haru cheered.

Bacchus suddenly rushed Let, throwing several punches and kicks again, but this time Let could not predict the paths of the attacks because Bacchus was moving very weird and different than before. Let got hit a few times before jumping back. "FLAME DRAGON FLARE!" Let fired a missile of fire at Bacchus, and then when he dodged, Let fired several more in rapid succession.

Bacchus leaped around, and Let missed him every single time since Bacchus went the exact opposite way Let expected him to go. "BANZAI!" Bacchus dove at Let head first, slamming his skull into Let's gut, making him cough up blood, before kicking him in the chin, sending him flying.

Let did a flip in the air, landing on the ground in a crouched position before he leapt at Bacchus with a fist pulled back, but right before he swung, he disappeared, reappearing above Bacchus, attempting to drop kick him with the surprise.

Bacchus took the kick, recoiling, throwing a knee at Let, who raised his elbow to block, before throwing Bacchus away from him. "Huff.." Let panted. "Damn..I'm out.." Bacchus said, as his bottle was empty. 'Damn it..He's so fast and unpredictable..I need a plan..If I lose then Julia will..And my plan will be ruined..I can't even hear myself think with all this damn noise!' Let thought.

"Wait..That's it.." Let realized. "Well, time to end this. I got a date tonight with that sexy dragon race." Bacchus smirked. Let exhaled, closes his eyes, and lifts his palms up to his chests, pressing them against each other as if praying. "..." Let was completely silent, concentrating, crowd still going wild, not even reacting to Bacchus' comment.

"TAKE THIS! WILD!" Bacchus lunged at Let with both his arms pulled back, attempting to slam them into Let's body with bone shattering force. "LET!" Julia screamed at the top of her lungs. Let was suddenly standing slightly to the left of where he just was, Bacchus attack barely missing him. "..." Let quickly elbowed him in the face, his eyes still closed, returning to his original stance.

"I missed..? No..He dodged that somehow..Luck? LET'S FIND OUT!" Bacchus charged again, going for several quick hits. Each strike seemed to just miss, and when Bacchus wears out and decided to stop, he received a hard knee in the gut. "..." Let was still more or less standing in the same spot.

"Grah..Clever guy..But..NOT WILD ENOUGH!" Bacchus charged Let again, who simply ducked then delivered a punch to Bacchus face with so much force he was sent flying, blood dripping from his broken nose. "…" Let opened his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bacchus shouted. "Basic breathing and meditation techniques. The crowd, the bet, this atmosphere, you yelling wild..Had me all worked up. Your attacks are difficult to see if I'm using my eyes to track them. But once I calmed down and focused..Tuned out everything else..And focused solely on sensing your attacks..They're simple to read." Let stated. "Enthusiasm is good, but those able to keep a level head in battle are the victors."

"Alright..Let's see how calm you can be when I go full on wild.." Bacchus hands began to glow as he focused all his strength into them, dashing at Let. Let encased his hands with energy and flames, engaging in a slug fest with Bacchus.

"This is incredible..Truly a battle between men!" Chapitilola yelled as the crowd continued to cheer. "LIKE A MAN!" Elfman added. After several moments, Let and Bacchus jumped away from each other, both heavily damaged. "WHO WILL IT BE!? WHO WILL FALL FIRST!?" Chapitilola announced.

"Y'know.." Let groaned, falling to his knees. "LET IS DOWN!" Chapitilola announced. "Is it over?" Shuda asked. "Know..What?" Bacchus asked as Let suddenly smirked. " You can't win a fight with pure strength and instinct alone. " Let suddenly began to glow, before fading into thin air, seeming to be an illusion of sorts as Bacchus turned around to see Let standing behind him. "Mystic Dragon Dream." Let stated.

"You have to out think your opponent as well." Let pulled back his glowing fist. "Secret Art..Holy Dragon..SPREAD TIGER!" Let slammed his fist into Bacchus body as at first nothing appears to happen, but then Bacchus coughed up lots of blood and doubles over, before slowly falling to the ground.

"But..Strength definitely helps." Let grinned. "You..Are a real man." Bacchus praised with a smile before losing consciousness. "Huff..." Let panted, picking Bacchus up, throwing his arm around his own shoulder, carrying him to a safe spot. "Thanks. You re-taught me some old values of mine. But I still blame Fairy Tail for making me forget how to stay calm. We'll fight again one day. Even wilder."

"What sportsmanship! The winner is Let!" Chapitilola declared as the crowd cheered. "Well..The crowd is nice when I'm not trying to concentrate." Let chuckled. "Oh crap..Where's Julia!?" Haru realized as Julia was gone, jumping off the ledge, now in front of Let. "Get ready you son of a-" Julia was ready to strike him when Let collapsed onto one knee.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I bet on you like that..But..It was all to make this moment even more special.." Let reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring. "I know we're already engaged. But you said you lost your ring after all that stuff with Jegan happened, right? I hope your answer is still the same. Julia. Will you marry me?" let asked.

"You..Did all that just to propose?" Julia asked. "Yep..You're not gonna hit me, are you!?" Let jumped up, on guard. "No. No I'm not!" Julia was laughing and crying, hugging Let. "And Yes. I'll still marry you. As long as you stop gambling on me." She laughed. "Deal. Heh..Now that I've won the bet and proposed..I can really declare..I will never let another man have you. Not Jegan. Not Bacchus. Not anybody in between. You're mine." He smirked.

"Just the way I like it." Julia purred, kissing him. "OOOO! NOBODY COULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS! A PROPOSAL IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!?" Chapitilola yelled as the crowd went wild.

"Are you crying?" Musica asked a sniffling Haru. "N-No!" He replied. "MEN DON"T CRY!" Elfman was sobbing loudly. Natsu was holding back his tears. "Whimps." Musica laughed, but stopped when he felt a jealous glare from Reina. "Uh-Oh.." Gray shivered, feeling chills from Juvia's glance as well.

"Hmm..Maybe Catty will like something like this.." Shuda was taking notes. "SHUT UP!" Haru yelled. "Still can't believe Let got out of Julia whooping him like that." Musica chuckled as everybody laughed.


	48. Chapter 48-Being Human

"Moving on..From the up and coming guild, Sabertooth..Yukino!" Chapitilola announced as Yukino walked forward. "And her opponent..Wait..Eh..Oh well! Shuda from Fairy Tail C!" Chapitilola called. "..?" Shuda opened an eye. "Didn't Let just fight?" Haru asked. "An error?" Let nodded.

"LET ME GO! I'LL FIGHT INSTEAD!" Natsu was ready to jump in. "Who cares. I could use the exercise." Shuda stated, walking into the stadium. "Nice to meet you." Yukino bowed, surprising Shuda little bit. "Yeah..Last chance to call them on their mistake." Shuda warned her.

"Doesn't matter. Sabertooth knows nothing of defeat. I'll defeat you." Yukino told him. "Hmph." Shuda smirked. "You just dug your own grave. Let's get this over with then." He stood, his arms crossed, scanning Yukino with his eyes.

"Open! Gate of the twin fish! Pisces!" Yukino pulled out a gold key, as two giant fish rushed at Shuda. "...? " Shuda jumped around swiftly, dodging them. "A summoner like Lucy?" He asked aloud. "THEY'RE RIPPING US OFF! DRAGON SLAYERS, CREATION MAGIC, LIGHTNING, AND NOW A CELESTIAL MAGE!? DO THEY HAVE AN ETHERION USER TOO!?" Natsu roared. "I would hope not." Sieg stated.

Shuda trapped one of the fish inside a giant orb and detonated it, then sliced the other one with his sword, the wound igniting in flames. "That orb was huge..Shuda has improved.." Sieg praised. "Open! Gate of the scales! Libra!" Yukino summoned another spirit. "Change the gravity." Yukino ordered as suddenly the gravity around Shuda increased, making him drop to one knee. "Is Shuda going to propose too?" Musica mocked.

"This is like Bluenote and that girl from Mermaid Heel..Do you have any powers I haven't seen before?" Shuda teased, creating several orbs surrounding Yukino. "But the gravity doesn't slow down my DB." They detonated around her and Libra, leaving no space to dodge. "I dislike having to kneel." Shuda stood back up, the gravity back to normal.

"You.." Yukino panted a little, damaged, Libra gone. "I'll show you the 13th.." She pulled out another gold key. "13!?" Lucy yelled, realizing the math didn't add up. There were only supposed to be 12. "Ohh?" Shuda asked with interest.

"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer!" Yukino summoned a giant black snake with a metal jaw that rushed at Shuda, who shielded himself with an orb, before rushing Yukino and trying to slash at her, but was blocked and knocked back by the tail of the snake.

"Looks like I better get serious..Oh that reminds me..We haven't decided on a wager yet." Shuda smirked. "Hmm?" Yukino asked. Shuda slowly removed the outer layer of his blade, revealing a second sword inside it. "There's only one bet worth making..Our lives." Shuda had a crazy look in his eyes, his face full of excitement.

"After all..." His sword began to shine extremely bright. "There's already one life on this blade." In one swift movement he sliced the fish clean in two, his blade stopping less than an inch short of of Yukino's throat, as he is in a crouched position. "The life of a great swordsman." Shuda stated, standing up. "Your life is mine."

"Amazing..SABERTOOTH'S FIRST LOST IS A COMPLETE WON! SHUDA WINS!" Chapitilola declared as the crowd went from shocked to ecstatic. "...Heh. It's funny how times change. I would've killed you regardless of bet or not, last year." Shuda turned around, sheathing his blade in the outer layer and then into his actual sheathe. "Just don't forget your life is forfeit to me now."

"Y-Yes.." Yukino nodded, tearing up, as Shuda walked away. "Thank Haru..And the warrior within my blade..For sparing you." Shuda ended. "So who gets the points for that?" Musica chuckled.

**Later that night, while walking, Haru, Natsu, Lucy, and Elie run into Yukino. She tries giving Lucy her keys, but Lucy refuses to take them, stating the bond between Yukino and her spirits is too sacred to break. Yukino leaves, and the girls decide to bathe.**

"Oi! Wait a second!" Natsu yelled, as Yukino turned around, surprised that Natsu, Happy and Haru followed her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I came to apologize." Natsu stated. "Apologize?" She asked. "Yeah. He thought everybody in Sabertooth was really bad." Haru told her. "Yeah..So sorry." Natsu stated bluntly.

"You chased me down..Just to tell me that?" Yukino asked in awe. "Well, you looked so sad back there..I thought maybe I hurt your feelings." He stated. "No..I'm sorry.." Yukino began to tear up. "Why are you apologizing? Natsu-" Haru was cut off by Yukino starting to sob. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?" They both yelled, nervous and unsure.

"Nobody..Has ever been so nice to me before..I always looked up to Sabertooth, and finally got in..I was chosen as a replacement for the games because Minerva was on a job..But..I'm not allowed to go back anymore…" She sobbed painfully.

"What..Do you mean?" They asked. "Because I lost..I was forced naked..Had to erase my guild stamp by my own hand..And then thrown out of the guild I wanted to be part of for so long..It's humiliating..I have no place to go now..No place to return to..I can't take this!" Yukino broke down.

"I..Don't know how it is at other guilds.." Natsu clenched his fist. "Yeah..I'm sorry.." Yukino tried wiping her tears, but couldn't stop crying. "But a guild that would make its nakama cry..Is no guild at all." Natsu growled, an angry look on his face.

"Nakama..?" Yukino asked weakly. "Happy. I want you stay here with Yukino until the girls come back. If you don't have a place to go, then you're staying with us." Haru told them. "But.." Yukino was cut off by Haru drawing his sword. "Let's go, Natsu."

"Where are you guys going!?" Happy asked. "To express Yukino's feelings for her." They both stated before walking away, leaving Happy and Yukino equally as confused.

"What the heck was that!?" Sting yelled, jumping out of bed. "We're under attack! There's an intruder!" Rogue answered. "An intruder? Who in their right mind would attack Sabertooth's lodge?!" Sting yelled as he and Rogue ran up to where the explosion took place. Their jaws dropped when they saw the two figures before them. Haru and Natsu.

"Where's your master!?" They both yelled, throwing Sabertooth's members around like toys. "You have business with me, brats?" Gemma asked, walking forward. "Kicked out because of one loss?" Haru asked with a growl, wielding Eisenmeteor. "Then, if you lose to us, you'll quit the guild too." Natsu stated, his limbs on fire.

"Natsu.." Sting said in awe. "Are they talking about Yukino..?" Rogue asked. "Fighting with master is a death wish.." Rufus and Orga stated, also surprised. "Dobengal. Fight with him." Gemma ordered one of the stronger members. "Running away?" Natsu asked. "Show me you are qualified. You're 100 years away from being on my level." Gemma told him.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared, charging Gemma with a flaming fist. "I won't let you near master." Dobengal suddenly appeared in Natsu's guard, trying to strike him. "Out of my way." Natsu dodged the strike. "I have..NO USE FOR YOU!" Natsu punched him with his flaming fist, knocking him out with own blow, shocking the entire guild.

"Such strength will put him in the top 10 in our guild.." Fro and Lector stated. "You have to get through us before you get to master." Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Rufus stated. "NOBODY WILL GET IN HIS WAY." Haru declared with an angry glare, stopping the 4 in their tracks. All around Haru were the bodies of the rest of Sabertooth's members, all defeated quickly.

"Fear..? We're feeling fear from him..?" The 4 stated in disbelief, as Haru and his blade were emitting a dark aura. "LET'S GO!" Natsu punched Gemma with a flaming fist, but Gemma blocked with his forearm. "Amusing." Gemma chuckled, knocking Natsu back with ease. Natsu managed to hold his ground, catching Gemma off guard, punching him in the gut.

"THIS IS FOR YUKINO!" Before Gemma could re-gather himself, Natsu punched him in the face, then delivered an elbow, then a knee, then a kick, and several more flaming attacks, before pulling a single fist back.

"You're wide open, bra-!?" Gemma was about to strike Natsu, when he was struck in the back by Haru's Explosion. "YOU MADE HER CRY!" He struck several times with his Silfarion. "YOU HUMILIATED HER!" Haru struck with his Blue Crimson this time. "ABANDONED HER!" He struck with Gravity Core, creating a small crater from the sheer weight.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A GUILD MASTER!" Haru blasted him with Mel Force, sending him air borne and paralyzing him in a tornado. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu struck Gemma with a fist fused with fire and lightning, as the flames and lightning fused with the tornado, creating a massive explosion.

Natsu stood in the aftermath, covered in fire and lightning sparks, before they both vanished. Once the smoke died down, Gemma stood unharmed. Between him and Natsu, stood a woman with long dark hair, who had blocked Natsu's attack. This was the woman Yukino was to replace temporarily. Minerva.

"I think that's enough for tonight's festivities. We could easily have your guild thrown out of the games for attacking us like this, but if master eliminates one of you; we'll get kicked out too. How about we call this even?" Minerva asked them. "Hell no." Natsu answered. "It's not over until we throw him out of this guild as well." Haru stated.

"If you retreat, I'll return this dog to you unharmed as well." Minerva offered, holding and petting Plue. "PLUE!?" Haru yelled. "DOG!?" Natsu yelled. "Puuuun." Plue was sucking on his lollipop, oblivious to what was going on.

"Tch, fine.." Haru grabbed Plue and began walking away. "We will definitely beat you guys in the tournament. Mark my words." He stated. "You have backbone, but we won't lose to the likes of you. Backbone alone isn't enough to surpass pure strength." Gemma responded.

"And pure strength can't surpass heart. If you're a guild, take care of your nakama. That's all I have to say." Natsu finished, walking away. "Natsu..To think you were this strong.." Sting was shaking with fear and excitement.

**-The Next Day-**

"I..I can't believe it..She took down all 100 monsters..She's a monster herself..Erza Scarlet!" Chapitilola yelled as the crowd screamed with applause, as Erza lifted her blade in triumph, damaged and panting. "She's ended Pandemonium single handily! But we still have to determine the rankings for the other 9 participants who didn't even get a turn so..Introducing the Magic Power Finder!" Matt declared, pulling out a machine attached to an orb, drawing confused looks.

"Each remaining participant will strike the orb with magical power, the machine will give it a number, which we will rank! The higher the number, the stronger the magic!" He explained, drawing excited cheers. "We'll go with the order previously determined for this event."

"So I'm up first..KITTEN BLAST!" Milliana struck the orb with her whip magic, receiving a score of 365. "Mmm..We have nothing to compare this number to right now." Chapitilola stated. "Actually, we use this for training our knights..A score that high would make her a squad captain." Raharl stated.

"Quatro Puppy's Novally..Score 124. Hibiki..Score 95." Matt stated the two lowest scores. Next, Raven Tail's Orba stepped up. "The guy that attacked Wendy and Charle.." Natsu stated, an angry look on his face. "Ohhh?" Laxus opened his eye. "What kind of magic does he use?" Wendy was looking intently.

Obra raised his arm, as his pet cat like creature jumped from his sleeve and struck the orb, receiving a score of 4, as everybody stood dumfounded. "That..Is unfortunate..But there are no redo's." Matt stated as Obra walked away, having planned this, nobody having knowledge about his magic.

"I'm still number 1, meow!" Milliana purred, but then noticed Orga was walking up to the orb, looking pissed off. "Or not.." She purred, dejected. "Hmph." Orga struck the orb with a blast of black lightning, receiving a score of 3000. "TEN TIMES MY SCORE!?" Milliana screamed with the crowd. "Even in the council..That kind of reading has never been seen!" Raharl declared. "Heh.." Laxus smirked.

"My turn." Giraffe walked up to the orb, placing his hand on it, as the area inside the orb began twisting and spinning. "Oh? It didn't break?" Giraffe was surprised, as his score was 2250. "Less than Orga but still so impressive.." Raharl was shocked.

"3000 is the score to beat, hm?" Sieg asked as he walked up to the orb. "Now's a good time to test that technique." Sieg put his hands together, charging a condensed orb that was shining multiple colours. "That's Miloch's 8 element compact attack..Sieg mastered it just by seeing it once!?" Jellal was in disbelief.

"Hah!" Sieg struck the orb with the blast, as the machine read 5500, making everybody's eyes wide and jaws drop. Even Orga was surprised. "Hmm..So that's all the magic that's returned to me? I'm barely over half way." Sieg stated.

"Quite fearsome, receiving such a score without a portion of your strength. Almost as scary as that man." Jura praised, walking forward. "That man?" Sieg asked. "You saw him back in Symphonia too. He defeated me with ease. That monster, Haja." Jura stated. "Ooohh?" Sieg had a slight smile.

"Is it alright if I do it seriously?" Jura asked, walking up to the orb. "Of course." Matt answered as Jura put his palms together, closed his eyes and exhaled, focusing. "RUMBLING MT FUJI!" Jura yelled as a blast of magic engulfed the orb, shattering the ground underneath it, receiving a score of 8544, shocking everybody, even Orga.

"You would've probably beaten my score had you possessed all your strength." Jura told Sieg. "Who knows." Sieg turned around and began walking. "Oh, one more thing." Sieg turned around to face Jura, smirking. "That monster Haja you're so scared of? I defeated him." Sieg turned back around and continued to walk away, leaving Jura in shock.

"Those two might even rival Gildarts." Makarov stated, referring to Sieg and Jura. "Well, Gildarts own flesh and blood is right there." Mavis smiled, as a drunken Cana walked up to the orb. "Well then.." Cana removed her shirt. "DON'T STRIP!" The guild members yelled. "Yeah. Pervert." Gray and Musica stated, shirtless, as Lucy sighed, lacking the energy to argue.

"My time to shine." Cana smiled, lifting up her arm, which had the Fairy Glitter mark again. "That's.." Makarov trailed off. "I lent it to her for this event. So she could win." Mavis stated bluntly as Makarov was shocked the first master would do something like that.

"GATHER! OH FAIRY GUIDING RIVER OF LIGHT!" Cana raised her arm to the sky. "Her latent magic power was high to begin with..Compared to when she used it on Tenrou..It'll go much smoother this time." Mavis watched, excited.

"SHINE! TO DESTROY THE FANGS OF EVIL!" Cana swung her arm down, "FAIRY GLITTER!" Cana struck the orb with such a high concentration of magical power that the orb maxed out and shattered, leaving a score of 9999. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON FAIRY TAIL!" Cana yelled, the audience cheering loudly for Fairy Tail, for once.

"Going straight to the battle portion..Our first match will be Haru Glory from Fairy Tail C Vs Blue Guardian's Koala!" Matt announced as Haru took the stage, but his opponent was nowhere to be found. "Koala..He must be the last member that had yet to show up that Hardner was talking about." Shuda stated. "But where is he?"

Within a few minutes, a giant robot emerged from the tunnel, with a small child dressed as a Koala sitting inside. "Huh? Is that even allowed?" Haru asked, pointing at the robot. "I created this robot from my DB. Look." Koala said the robot's arms and legs broke off into separate parts, reattached, and connected to the robot's body again, giving it a different structure. "Just like how you have your sword and Rave, this is my weapon."

"The council will allow it." Matt stated. "Won't make much of a difference. Actually, beating up a robot is easier than beating up a kid." Haru drew his sword. Koala pushed a button on the inside, as a compartment on the back of the robot opened, and another robot wielding a sword jumped out.

"I guess this is allowed too, even though it's a 2 vs 1." Gray muttered, looking at the robot that was slightly taller than Haru, which suddenly charged at him.

"Fast!" Haru dodged the flash with Silfarion, and then slashed back, but the robot blocked the slash and threw Haru off him. "Strong too.." Haru muttered as the robot lunged at him again. "Help..Me.." The robot seemed to say as it swung, as Haru's eyes widened before he jumped away, receiving a small cut across the cheek since he let his guard down for an instant.

"Did..You say something?" Haru asked. "Please..Help..Me.." The robot said as it jumped at Haru and swung once more, but Haru blocked it. "You're asking for help but you keep attacking me! And you're one of his DB's creations aren't you? Why's a machine asking me for help?! Or is this just a trick!?" Haru asked, trying to hold it off, confused.

"!?" Haru whipped his head around to see Koala fire a missile at them from the larger robot. "He's gonna hit us both!?" Haru realized, pushing the robot off him and out of the missile's path, then barely jumping away himself. The missile exploded, and when the dust settled, Haru stood with his short torn, but mostly uninjured.

"I'll take care of you first!" Haru used Silfarion to charge the larger robot, and then diced it into several pieces with Blue Crimson. As Haru jumped away, the robot instantly began to reform by putting its pieces together, looking slightly different. "Version 2." Koala stated. "He can reform it..? Annoying..I guess I gotta completely destroy every piece.." Haru said, before glancing at the smaller robot.

The smaller robot's face began cracking due to the damage, and then it shattered, leaving another face. Only this one was made of human flesh. And Haru knew it quite well. "B-Branch!? What the hell happened?!" Haru yelled, as everybody in the audience was absolutely horrified. "Why are you like this!?"

"Haru..Please help me..It's exactly how you see..They turned me into a robot..A cyborg..I'm a human for god's sake! Now I've just become a machine under their control!" Branch explained. "I..You..Isn't that called reaping what you sow!? You knew the consequences of the life you chose to live!" Haru shouted, a twisted look on his face.

"I know! I'm well aware of what I've done!" Branch was forced to swing at Haru again, who blocked it, keeping their swords at bay as they struggled to overpower the other. "I don't expect you to understand!" He told Haru. "Understand what!?" Haru asked.

"WEAKLINGS CAN'T CHOOSE THEIR OWN PATHS! When you can't fight for yourself..You either have to obey or run..But you also need an outlet..Somebody weaker to push around..It's a vicious cycle.." Branch was cut off. "That's no excuse to hurt other people! My sister didn't do that once, even though you beat her up so much!" Haru yelled.

"I know! That's why Catty was so special! It's true, I'm scum for picking on weaker women when I get agitated.." Branch was cut off again. "BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T JUST LABEL THE WOUNDS YOU GAVE MY SISTER AS BEING PICKED ON!" Haru screamed, overpowering Branch and throwing him off him again.

"I..I'm sorry for everything..Truly I am.." Tears ran down Branch's face. "I have no right to ask for forgiveness after all the despicable things I've done! All I'm asking..Is for you to put me out of my misery." He stated as Haru's jaw dropped. "What!?"

"I can't taste food..I can't feel the touch of women..But I don't want to become a killing machine! I haven't killed anybody even after I joined DC! JUST KILL ME PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Branch pleaded. "Y-You can't be serious.." Haru was in disbelief. "Don't think about it as killing a person..You're just scrapping a machine..I don't want to add any more crimes to my soul!" Branch pointed to his chest. "There's something called a core, like a human heart, right here. Pierce through it and I'll die!"

"Branch.." Haru grit his teeth, shaking, before lifting his blade and pointing it at Branch. "No! You can't!" Elie screamed. "He's doing him a favor." Sieg stated, as everybody else nodded. "But..That's so.." Elie trailed off, crying. "Horrible.." Lucy was also crying.

"What are you waiting for? You had a grudge against me anyway, didn't you!? Plus you're the Rave Master! It's your job to help those who are suffering! So help me and end this miserable life! Come on! I'm the one who called BG here anyway! It's funny, really..I thought if I joined DC and had power..People would like me..But I only became lonelier..and nobody in DC gave a damn about what BG did to me..I doubt they even remember me..It's ironic..The only person who ever truly loved me and cared about me..Was Catty. And I ruined that. That's right... I TURNED YOUR SISTER INTO A PUNCHING BAG! THAT PISSES YOU OFF, DOESN'T IT!? YOU HATE ME, DON'T YOU!? SO FINISH ME!" Branch begged, still crying.

"I..I CAN'T DO IT! It's true, I hated your guts! But right now..I can't help feeling sorry for you.." Haru was on the verge of tears. "You're..Crying for me..?" Branch was in disbelief. "Don't give up and die! Continue to live! Make up for your mistakes! There are still things you can do!" Haru told him.

"No..I can't hold my body back any longer.." Koala forced Branch to attack Haru again. "JUST DO IT HARU!" Branch screamed, pulling his sword back. "You're not weak.." Haru shook his head, remembering when he saw everybody teasing Branch on Garage Island. "I'm sure.." Haru stabbed his sword into the ground, spreading his arms, completely unguarded and venerable.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Natsu yelled, ready to jump in when Musica grabbed him. "IF YOU LIVE, YOU CAN BECOME STRONGER!" Haru screamed. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR A MACHINE!" Branch yelled, closing in on Haru. "YOU'RE NO MACHINE! YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS! THAT MEANS YOU'RE STILL HUMAN!" Haru roared.

"HARU!" Elie screamed. Branch lunged his blade at Haru's chest, but stopped less than half an inch away from it. "I..I stopped.." Branch collapsed onto his knees, finally in control. "Impossible.." Koala was shocked.

"Uwaah!" Branch got up and began running for the exit. "Wait Branch! Where are you going?!" Haru shouted after him. "I..I NEED TO BE ALONE FOR AWHILE!" Branch yelled back. Haru was about to reply, when he realized Koala had fired several more missiles at him.

He quickly raised his guard as they all exploded, and when they faded, he stood damaged due to being caught off guard. "Hmph. I was aiming for that failure, not you." Koala told him, referring to Branch. "What!?" Haru asked, angry.

"Why are you so mad anyway? I gave that weakling exactly what he wanted. Strength. He became strong as a machine." Koala reasoned. "You're wrong..That's not true strength." Haru gripped his blade so tightly his hands bled.

"Humans can't fight if their bones shatter! But machines can fight through any injury! They don't even feel pain!" Koala got ready to strike again. "I CAN STILL FIGHT EVEN IF MY BONES SHATTER!" Haru charged at Koala, his sword in Explosion form.

"AS LONG AS MY HEART DOESN'T WITHER AND DIE..I'LL HAVE ENOUGH POWER!" Haru swung, destroying Koala's robot with a single slash. "THAT'S WHAT A HUMAN BEING IS!" He declared. "Annoying! I liked that version!" Koala said as his machine began reforming itself. However, before it could, Haru appeared in front of it with Silfarion, and destroyed it with Explosion again.

"T-..That's cheating! You have to let me recove-" Koala was cut off by Haru grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall. "CHANGE HIM BACK!" Haru screamed at Koala. "Huh?" Koala asked, dazed. "CHANGE. BRANCH. BACK." He ordered, a look of pure anger on his face.

"I..I can't.." Koala admitted. "WHAT!?" Haru yelled. "I can change somebody into a robot, but I can't make a robot human again." He told Haru. "You..YOU KNEW THAT ALONG..BUT YOU STILL DID IT!? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING YOU COULDN'T FIX!?" Haru barked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT THEN, DON'T YOU!?" Haru pulled his fist back, ready to beat Koala down. "YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF SOME PAYBACK!" Haru glared at Koala, his face crazy, driving fear straight into Koala's soul.

"Guh..Uh..I..I"M SORRRYYYY!" Koala apologized, breaking down into tears, wetting his pants. Haru looked at the pathetic mess in front of him and dropped him, letting Koala land in his own puddle of piss. Haru turned around and began walking away. "Don't ever call Branch weak again. You're a lot more pathetic than he ever was." Haru stated as he began walking away, being declared the winner.

"Well done." A voice stated as slow claps were heard, as Haru looked up to see Hardner standing in the flesh with the rest of his comrades, smirking. "Such an emotional show. You didn't have to go to such lengths to entertain me." He laughed.

"Hardner.." Haru growled. "Oh? What's with that face? We finally just met! You should be happy! I have so much more fun planned for you!" Hardner smirked. "What do human lives mean to you!?" Haru asked. "Huhh?" Hardner asked, confused. "You heard me." Haru stated. "They're worthless." Hardner answered.

"For Branch..For all the other lives you've ruined.." Haru lifted up his fist, pointing it at Hardner. "I swear I'll send you to hell!" Haru declared. "Hehahaha!" Hardner licked his lips. "I look forward to it."

Haru walked back to his friends, and right past them. "Haru.." Elie stepped towards him. "Sorry. I need to go lie down in my room for a bit." Haru told her, walking away from them. "Poor kid..Not being able to help Branch must be killing him.." Erza stated.

"Damn it!" Haru slammed his door shut and punched the wall hard. "You've crossed the line this time, DC..Just wait for me Branch…" Haru grit his teeth, his eyes full of rage. **"I'll definitely save you!"**

**-Somewhere in the Same City-**

"Gotta admit, that shocked me back then too." An unknown figure with half black and half white hair stated, a grin on his face. "Hmm.." The second figure with all white hair seemed to be stuck in thought. "What's the matter?" The first figure asked.

"It's nostalgic. Coming back from the future and seeing this stuff again." Figure 2 answered. "I suppose." Figure one agreed. "But I know for a fact..No matter what Haru does.." Figure 2 trailed off.

"**He'll never be able to save Branch."**


	49. Chapter 49-Family

"Trying to forget the horrificness of the last fight..We'll move on to Laxus Dreyar vs Alexie from Fairy Tail!" Matt announced as Laxus and the armored mysterious man stepped forward. "BEGIN!" Matt yelled.

"From my old man's guild, huh..? Who are yo-" Before Laxus could finish his sentence, Alexie had delivered an elbow to his jaw, knocking him back. Laxus did a quick flip, regaining his balance, but before he could react, Alexie dashed at him again and delivered a kick to his face, sending him flying.

Alexie put his hands together and fired a blast of magic that hit Laxus in the gut as he coughed up blood, everybody in Fairy Tail and the crowd looking in shock at the completely one sided battle. Alexie continued the barrage, swinging down a karate chop with his iron encased hand, cutting Laxus' shoulder as he yelled in pain. Laxus hit the ground, shaking, and wounded.

But just as Laxus tried to stand up, there was another identical, uninjured Laxus standing beside him, looking at him. "What is the meaning of this?" Laxus asked, as there was a second Alexie as well. "It's a type of illusion magic. Nobody can hear or see us, just the image of you getting beat down helplessly. " Alexie answered, as the illusionary Laxus was punched in the face.

"Looks like you're admired and respected in your guild. I wonder what your friends think and feel, watching you get beat like this?" Alexie asked. "Oi oi, I don't understand your intentions at all. What's the point of winning a fake fight?" Laxus asked.

"Our objective is not to win. This illusion is just a smoke screen for our convo. If our talk goes well, I can change the results and even have you win." Alexie answered as the fake Alexie held the fake Laxus up by this throat, choking him as the fake Laxus struggled to break free. The fake Laxus then punched Alexie, sending him tumbling, and hit him with a lightning roar, as the members of the guild cheered. "See?" Alexie nodded.

"There's nothing to discuss." Laxus dropped his coat. "I'll just beat you here and end the illusion." Laxus stated. "Can you really defeat Raven Tail's elite?" Alexie asked, as suddenly the other 4 members were there too. "So it's like that.." Laxus looked at the other 4.

"Besides..You can't stand up to me, stupid son." Alexie removed his helmet, revealing himself to be Ivan, Makarov's son and Laxus' dad. "I figured as much. Shitty pops." Laxus seemed unsurprised. "Makarov would die before he opened his mouth. But you're different. So tell me, Laxus. Where is Lumen Histoire?" Ivan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked. "Don't play dumb. Makarov had to have told you." Ivan stated. "I really don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Laxus stated. "Are you serious? I'm offering you a chance to win..If not, then not only will your illusion suffer, but you too." Ivan warned.

"You always did things in such a roundabout manner..And I know all about how gramps cut you out.." Laxus began crackling with electricity. **"Bring it, all of you at once. Master's enemies are my enemies."** Laxus raised his fist.

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson by the anti fairy guild. We specialize in magic your guild is weak against. And we are the top 5." Ivan smirked. "I might as well tell you, even though I doubt it'll change much. Since you left the guild..Gramps has been tracking you." Laxus confessed.

"What!?" Ivan exclaimed. "He knew all your plans. But he never acted. Because you never directly hurt a member of our guild…Until this competition." Laxus glared. "Somewhere in the corner of his heart, Master trusted you, because you are his son."

"SILENCE!" Ivan blasted Laxus with a giant forceful wave of paper shikigami, which Laxus parried with lightning, yet still received several cuts. "I'VE LIVED IN THE SHADOWS ALL FOR THIS DAY! TO AQUIRE LUMEN HISTOIRE! WHERE IS IT!? TELL ME! YOU'RE MY SON, AREN'T YOU LAXUS!?" Ivan screamed with rage.

"_Even if it's for the sake of family, the guild can't stand by if the lives of its members are in danger. That is Fairy Tail." Makarov stated. "The guild is our family! Our place to return to!" Natsu yelled. "EVEN IF I FALL INTO THE DARKNESS..THEY'LL DRAG ME BACK INTO THE LIGHT! THAT'S WHAT FAMILY IS FOR!" Haru shouted._

"LAXUS!" Makarov screamed from the stands, as Laxus looked over to see Makarov standing with his finger raised, the secret sign between the two. "Heh.." Laxus smirked, remembering when they held hands on Tenrou Island, before he was reinstated into the guild.

"GET HIM OBRA! ERASE HIS MAGIC!" Ivan ordered as Obra stepped forward. **"So this is the guy..WHO TOOK OUT WENDY AND CHARLE!?"** Laxus suddenly exploded in electricity, every part of his body covered in intense lightning as he burst right through Ivan's attack and charged Obra before he could react, kicking him across the face and sending him tumbling.

"RED HAIR!" Flare whipped at Laxus with her hair, who dodged. "NEEDLE BLAST!" Narupudding swung at Laxus, who avoided it by tilting his head back, glaring at Narupudding, driving fear into his soul. **"THIS IS FOR GRAY."** Laxus did a small, quick hop, and brought his fist down into Narupudding's head, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a small crater.

"GOT HIM!" Flare yelled as her hair was wrapped around Laxus' arm. **"FOR LUCY!"** Laxus opened his mouth and roared, engulfing Flare and her hair, freeing himself and sending her flying. From the sand behind Laxus, Kurohebi quietly but quickly emerged, trying to sneak attack Laxus.

"**You.."** Laxus turned around. **"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"** Laxus sent him tumbling with a single karate chop. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Ivan yelled in shock. "MY ELITE FORCES!" He took a step back in fear. **"I don't care what you're after..You hurt my allies."** Laxus glared with no hesitance, taking a step forward.

"WAIT! I'M YOUR FATHER AREN'T I!? WE'RE FAMILY!" Ivan yelled desperately. **"Fairy Tail is my only family."** Laxus pulled his fist back. **"AND I CRUSH MY FAMILIES' ENEMIES!"** Laxus punched Ivan with a fist full of lightning, sending Ivan crashing with force, as Ivan hit the illusions, dispelling them, before crashing into the wall, destroying it.

All the audience could see as they gasped in surprise and disbelief was Laxus standing with a few cuts, his lightning sparking, and the bodies of 5 defeated Raven Tail members around him. "Thought projection!?" Makarov looked as the images of Raven Tails members in the audience were fading.

"Alexie was actually the guild master, Ivan! The battle we watched was only an illusion! Plus, Laxus was attacked by the other 4 members as well! No matter how you look at it, this is against the rules! BUT EITHER WAY,THE WINNER IS LAXUS!" Chapitilola announced as the audience screamed over Laxus strength.

"Laxus..I admit defeat this time. But just remember this." Ivan began, was all of Raven Tail's members were being cuffed as escorted by the council. **"Lumen Histoire is the darkness of Fairy Tail. You'll learn about it someday. The truth about Fairy Tail."** Ivan warned Laxus, who gave him one last surprised look before walking away.

**-LATER-**

"Where the hell is Haru?" Musica asked. "Haven't seen him since yesterday." Let answered. "He was out all night looking for Branch..He's fast asleep in our room now." Elie answered. "Poor kid." Lucy stated. "It's too hard to smell him since he's mostly machine." Natsu stated, sniffing.

"Next event..The Water Dome Royal! Rules are simple. You get knocked out of the dome of water, you lose. Last one is the winner!" Chapitilola announced. "Water? Not an event for me or Julia then." Let stated. "Not an event for guys in general it looks like." Shuda nodded as a girl from all the guilds, except Quarto Puppy who had to send a guy, stood in swim suits.

"…DIBS." Musica yelled, starting to take his shirt off. "No, you pervert!" Elie smacked him. "I'll go." She stated, walking into the stadium in her swim suit and holding her staff. "Juvia is sorry but she won't lose in water." Julia told Elie and Lucy.

"We have all our contestants except from Blue Guardians.." Matt announced, looking at BG. "We'll forfeit this one." Hardner stated. "Eh?" Chapitilola responded. "These standings are getting too lop sided, don't you think? It'll be more fun this way. Plus Lunar doesn't like swimming." Hardner looked at the Fairy Tail teams and started laughing. "We're not the ones who need these points."

"I'm gonna burn him.." Natsu growled. "Don't let him get to you. It's what he's trying to do." Sieg stated calmly. "Too late." Gray was also boiling.

"BEGIN!" Chapitilola yelled as Jager, Quarto Puppy's member, was eliminated instantly. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarious!" Lucy summoned her mermaid spirit. "Grrr..I'll blow everybody away!" She yelled, angry as usual, proceeding to have an all-out battle with Juvia.

"Incredible! An all-out fight between two team mates!" Chapitilola cheered with the crowd. "Tch, to think I'd be evenly matched like this..Anyway, I gotta go now." Aquarious stated. "What!? But you're my best spirit for an event like this!" Lucy argued. "…I have a date~! Unlike you!" Aquarious mocked with a blush before disappearing.

"THIS..IS JUVIA'S VICTORY!" Juvia declared, blasting almost everybody out of the dome with an explosion of water. "Did you see that, Gray-Sama!?" She asked, imagining him with an adoring look. Her face turned to shock when she turned to see his face was one of being completely appalled, before realizing she was out of the dome as well.

Lucy, managing to stay in the dome with the help of Virgo and Aries before they disappeared as well, looked around. "Who's left..?"

"I am~ " Elie giggled, blasting Lucy with a wave of Etherion through the staff, controlling it just enough to not hurt her but knock her out of the dome. "CHEAP SHOT!" Lucy yelled, falling onto the ground. "She used Etherion as a shield to defend against Juvia and held back its strength vs Lucy..Her control has improved a lot." Shuda praised.

"Hm, the young lady sent the water girl out." Sting stated, referring to why Juvia went out of bounds. "This match was decided when Minerva entered. She could have sent all of them flying in an instant." Rufus stated. "That girl stands no match for the young lady's strength..Let's just hope she's not too cruel." Rogue stated.

"That girl..There's something weird about her. Elie's in danger." Natsu stated. "Fairy Tail or Sabertooth?! Who will win!? We've applied a 5 minute rule. If neither competitor is knocked out in 5 minutes, both teams tie for last place. "I can still win! Do your best, Elie! For 5 minutes at least please!" Lucy cheered selfishly.

"I could easily knock you out right now..But that wouldn't be fun. Let's see how long you last..Fairy Tail." Minerva smirked before she waved her hand, a strange orb forming by Elie before it exploded, blasting Elie's side with heat.

"Heat..?" Erza asked. Before Elie could recover, Minerva blasted her again in the back, the blast feeling as heavy as lead. "Ahh!" Elie managed to recover. "Now I definitely won't hold back.." Elie charged her magic into the staff for a second and then fired a large concentrated blast of Etherion.

"Hmph." Minerva dodged the blast easily. "Grr.I'll get you this time!" Elie was about to fire again, but realized her staff was no longer in her hands. Minerva had it. "Elie still can't help holding back..It might cost her." Shuda stated. Minerva blasted Elie again, sending her flying towards the edge. "No! I won't disappoint everybody!" Elie did a flip, regaining her balance.

"That's it! Keep struggling!" Minerva laughed, blasting Elie several more times."Bitch..At least give her the staff back.." Musica was growling, twitching with rage. "Without her staff she can't use her magic.." Erza stated.

Elie panted, bleeding badly. "I..Have to win..I won't..Just be dead weight to everybody any more now than I can use magic.." She closed her eyes, focusing. "Hmm..?" Minerva stopped her attacks, interested. Elie removed a Tonfa Blaster from her side, concentrating, and firing a large blast of Etherion through the Tonfa Blaster.

"Remarkable..We didn't even go over this in training.." Shuda was in awe. "Pathetic." Minerva waved her hands, as barrier like fragments appeared around her, blocking the blast. "You have your head in the clouds, Fairy Tail!" Minerva unleashed a barrage of painful blasts onto Elie, hitting every inch of her body. "You think a weakling like you, like your guild, could stand up to me and Sabertooth!? Laughable!"

Elie screamed in pain, going flying out. "Sabertooth is number one in the world!" Another orb appeared around Elie before she left the dome, but instead of hurting her it transported her in front of Minerva, who grabbed Elie's arm and drove her knee into Elie's side.

"Why did she bring her back!?" Julia yelled, angry. "To torture her.." Gajeel growled. "This match is over already, isn't it..?" Even Laxus was visibly angry. Fairy Tail looked over to see Sting, Ogra, and Rufus smirking in pleasure, receiving glares of pure rage from the entire Fairy Tail guild, even Shuda and Sieg, who were usually calm. "AAHAHAHAHA!" Hardner was losing his mind with laughter, enjoying himself. "THIS IS GREAT!"

Minerva laughed maniacally, continuing to beat Elie down as she cried in pain, tears and blood merging with the water dome. After several moments of the audience watching in disgust, Chapitilola made a call. "THIS IS A REFEREE STOP! THE MATCH IS OVER. MINERVA WINS. SOMEBODY, CALL THE MEDICS FOR ELIE! SHE HASN'T MOVED IN AWHILE!"

Minerva smirked, holding Elie outside the dome by her throat as the announcement was made, before letting go, letting her fall. Let instantly disappeared, catching her and landing on the ground gently. "I'LL GIVE HER FIRST AID!" Wendy ran forward with Natsu and Gray. "You go too." Lyon told Chelia, who was already running.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Natsu roared at Minerva. "Fun. And a little bit of payback. She means a lot to that silver haired kid, doesn't she?" Minerva laughed, exiting the water calmly. "You should be thankful I let her keep second place. I was merely taking advantage of the rules." Minerva lifted up the staff, about to snap it in half, but stopped when she felt something against her throat.

Shuda stood behind her, sword raised, glaring through his one eye. "Hand it over." He ordered, metallic hand extended. Minerva chuckled, dropping it and walking away, as Sting, Rufus, and Ogra walked down.

"Not my problem she didn't know what useless trash she was." Minerva smiled. "Y'know..I hate guys who hit women..But I won't have any problem bashing your face in.." Musica opened and closed his fist. "You're welcome to try. I'll show you all your place at the bottom of the barrel." Minerva invited them.

"Is that so..?" Fire picked up around Let and Julia. "I'll finish you where you stand." He warned. "I don't care if you claim to be the best guild..**But you have made enemies with the worst guild to anger.**" Erza glared with more intensity than ever.

"Enough. Sieg ordered with a strong voice, making everybody hush. "We'll settle this properly. We have more important matters to deal with. He nodded at Elie, before they began walking away. "Smart idea to run away." Sting mocked.

"Do not misunderstand me. I am retreating out of respect to Elie's courage. We will win in a proper match, for her. And when that time comes.." Sieg turned around and gave them a glare that drove fear into their souls about the strength of the world's second strongest mage, even if he only had ¾ of his strength. **"I'll be the one to end you all."**

**-Later, at the Hospital Bed, all FT teams minus Haru are gathered-**

"What..Did you just say?" Musica asked, a look of shock on his face. "Thanks to the first aid, she didn't die right away but her injures are grave..We don't know when she'll wake up. If she does .I'm sorry." The doctor stated, walking out. "Fuck!" Musica punched the wall hard. "Why didn't we just jump in!? Who gives a fuck about the points!?" Musica yelled.

"A coma, huh.." Let stated with sorrow. "I should have stopped this match." Makarov walked in, a look of regret and pain of his face. "She gave it her best..Not once did she ask for mercy..I'm proud." Lucy smiled through tears. "We all are..And for better or worse, as dictated by the council..Teams A and B will merge." Makarov stated.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu asked. "Due to Raven Tail's disqualification, we have uneven numbers, which complicates the battle portions. And since we are the only guild with several teams.." Makarov answered. "What about points?" Sieg asked. "We go with the lower score. Team A's." Makarov answered again. "We must choose 5 members soon by the next event." He finished.

They have a discussion and then leave the room, and after several moments of walking, they run into Haru. "Yo! Where you guys been? I've been looking everywhere!" He exclaimed with a goofy smile, oblivious of the circumstances.

"Hey Haru." Natsu said simply. "Sorry I slept in..What I miss? We win?" Haru asked as nobody answered, avoiding eye contact. "Guys?" Haru asked. "Haru..The truth is.." Julia trailed off. "Second place. I couldn't pull it off in the end." Musica stated with a chuckle.

"You competed?" Haru asked. "Too distracted by the girls in bathing suits." Lucy added. "Yep. Lucy was wearing a hella tight one too. Just couldn't focus enough to get first place." Musica gave a fake grin. "Shut up! Oh, and you guys are apparently team B now." Lucy told him. "That girl from Sabertooth caught me by surprise." Musica lied.

"That girl, huh.." Haur remembered. "Where's Elie?" Haru looked around. "..She went back to the guild." Sieg answered, closing his eyes. "Huh? How come!?" Haru asked, instantly worried. "She was just feeling sick." Shuda answered.

"Why would she go back when we have Wendy to heal her?" Haru asked. "Maybe she was just nervous..Or needed some peace..You know how loud and crazy we are." Erza told him as Haru nodded. "She said she loves you and wished us all luck." Erza told him. "Yeah..I wish she said goodbye though.." Haru looked dejected.

"She'll make it up to you I'm sure. Now let's go, the matches are being posted." Gray told him. "Aye. Make it up reeaaaal well~" Happy flew around. "S-Shut up!" Haru yelled, red.


	50. Chapter 50-Dragon Slayer Duel

"Due to Raven Tail's disqualification, the council asked 2 of the Fairy Tail teams to merge..So..Introducing the new Fairy Tail team A…" Chapitilola paused, waiting for the 5 chosen members to walk forward as the audience screamed at the top of their lungs. "This really is the strongest team." Makarov nodded.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus walked into the stadium, glaring furiously at Sabertooth. Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Ogra, and Minerva just smirked back. "The tension between these two teams is intense! Will Fairy Tail's new team get revenge for Elie!?" Chapitilola screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH." Let yawned loudly, preventing Haru from hearing Chapitilola's last remark. "Long night with Julia?" Haru teased. "Hush. We're supposed to make fun of you for that. We don't have the luxury to sleep in whenever we feel like it." Let chuckled. "One time. And we got second place anyway, didn't we?" Haru asked. "Y-Yeah.." Let nodded quickly. "You're acting weird." Haru stated as Let shrugged.

"Next match..Hamrio Musica and Shuda from the new Fairy Tail Team B Vs Chien and Jaguar from Blue Guardian!" Matt announced as the 4 contests stepped forward. "Careful. We don't know the big guy's powers yet." Shuda warned. "Yeah. And something tells me she has a trick or two up her sleeve as well." Musica responded.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon. Right now, all you need to do..Is go to sleep." Chien said as he created a stream of leaves that rushed at the duo rather quickly. "Hm? Are you serious?" Shuda asked as he swung his blade, dispersing the blast and burning the leaves to nothing.

"Fool." Jaguar smirked, as Shuda's eyes widened. After a few seconds, Shuda collapsed to the ground, asleep. "Woah! What the hell just happened!?" Haru and the others yelled. "The leaves are just for show. A distraction. My real power comes from the particles I release with the gust of wind. It'll make you sleep for days." Chien jumped up and landed on Shuda, making him cough up blood, and jumped over and over, but Shuda remained asleep. "Nothing can wake you."

"Stop that!" Musica growled. "Don't be so grumpy. Maybe some sleep will fix you up too." Chien fired another blast, which Musica tried to dodge, but it simply followed him around. "Shit!" Musica exclaimed as he was hit by the blast.

After a few seconds, he began wobbling, and started to fall to the ground. 'Crap..Losing like this..Is humiliating..' Musica thought as he fell, his eyes slowly closing. 'Humilating..They..They humiliated Elie..' Musica's eyes suddenly opened as he looked over at Sabertooth, who were all smirking, just like they were when Minerva was torturing Elie.

"!" Musica suddenly slammed his foot into the ground, stopping his fall, standing steady. "W-What!? That's impossible! You should have fallen asleep!" Chien was shocked. "SLEEP? YOU THINK SOMEBODY THIS PISSED OFF CAN SLEEP?" Musica asked, veins visible on his face and body. "Right now your little joke has no effect on me."

"A-Ah.." Chien was speechless. "NOW GET OFF HIM!" Musica ordered, jumping at Chien and slugging him in the face, knocking him off of Shuda, who was still asleep. Chien hit the wall, and before he could react, Musica grabbed the wall and slammed his knee into Chien's face, breaking his nose. "You were laughing too..At Elie's pain.." Musica growled.

"This guy..Is scary!" Jaguar stated as she lunged at Shuda, trying to end him. "Not so fast!" Musica's silver suddenly popped out of the ground, knocking Jaguar away. "Good distraction!" Chien praised as now he charged Shuda, swinging his wooden club.

Musica jumped up, grabbing Chien's face, getting hit in the head by the bat. "You all hurt Branch too.." He glared, blood trickling down his forehead. "RAAAH!" Musica uppercut Chien, sending him tumbling. Musica slowly walked towards him, flexing his fists, still glaring. "How about I even the score a little!?" Musica kicked Chien in the face, punched him in the stomach, elbowed him in the jaw, and dealt several more blows before punching him square in the face, letting him fall to the ground, unconscious.

"I was trying not to think of Elie so I wouldn't get distracted..But that fuel is exactly what I needed.." Musica said out loud. "I hate men who talk to themselves." Jaguar stated. "You're not my type either." Musica stated as he swung at her with a silver whip.

"Hmph!" The silver stopped before it hit Jaguar's body, and to Musica's surprise, began wrapping itself around her. "My DB lets me wear anything like a dress." She purred. "Oh..Crap.." Musica realized as Jaguar charged him quickly, catching him off guard, and slashing with her claws before Musica could react.

"Hmm.." A voice called as it blocked Jaguar's claws with a blade. "That was a nice nap." Shuda smirked. "You're already awake!?" Jaguar was shocked. "I must thank you. I feel so fresh now. Killing you will be simple." Shuda chuckled.

"! Watch out!" Shuda suddenly grabbed Musica and jumped out of the way, dodging Chien breaking the ground where they were just standing with his fist. "He's awake again!? No..He's..He's still asleep!" Musica realized as Chien was still unconscious.

"Haah!" Chien struck Musica with a fist, sending him flying. "That attack was a lot stronger than before..This guy..He's even stronger when he's asleep!" Musica deduced. Chien lumbered over him, and suddenly fell, almost body slamming him but Musica dodged. "And his attacks are so wild and random..This is troublesome!" Musica lunged forward, stabbing Chien with his lance. "Got you!"

Chien did not react at all to this wound, and punched Musica in the chest, before hitting him with a forearm and sending him tumbling. "Shit..The pain won't wake him up..How do I beat a guy who can't feel pain?" Musica asked himself.

"HAAAH!" Chien charged Musica again. "Son of a..!" Musica lunged again, only this time Chien got the stick part of the lance, stopping it, before kicking Musica in the gut. Chien struck Musica with several more blows, however, Musica did not let go of his lance.

Chien swung the lance up and down, making Musica slam into the ground several times over. But still, Musica's grip was tight. "Let go.." Musica said quietly. "I don't care whether you're asleep or not..Don't touch my weapon.." He warned. Chien could not hear him, and got ready to strike again.

"Don't you ever..EVER..Lay your filthy hands..ON REINA'S GIFT!" Musica roared as he stood up, slashing Chien across the torso with the lance again. Only this time, Chien yelled in pain, waking up for an instant, before falling to the ground again, out cold. "Musica.." Reina put her hands to her mouth, speechless and crying.

Music panted, waiting for a minute to see if Chien would get up again, but he didn't. "Whew..I might be a flirt and all, but that doesn't change the fact that she is the only woman for me." He exhaled. "Oi, I did my part. She's your business now." Musica told Shuda, who was exchanging blocks and slashes with Jaguar.

"Hmph. You just need an excuse not to fight a girl." Shuda called Musica out, while lunging at Jaguar. "I hate sexist men." Jaguar dodged each lunch and slash. "She's fas-!?" Shuda raised his guard, blocking one of Jaguar's claws, and jumped back, his forehead bleeding from a scratch.

"She nearly got my eye..Plus she's evaded all my attacks..Like paper fluttering in the wind..How is she so quick and agile?" Shuda thought out loud. "Your reactions are pretty good." Jaguar purred. "But I hate cocky men."

"Oh, you're gonna hate me a lot more." Shuda raised a finger as an orb appeared around Jaguar, trapping her. "But I guess you can't hate when you're dead!" He stated as the orb exploded, engulfing Jaguar.

When the smoke died down, Jaguar stood, unharmed. "How the hell.." Shuda wondered. "I do hate you more." Jaguar agreed. "Are you mocking me?" Shuda asked, suddenly behind Jaguar, having slashed her when she was off guard.

"Ahh!" Jaguar cried out as her shoulder bled, and then ignited on fire. "Got yo-..What the hell!?" Shuda yelled as the fire spread around her body, but didn't hurt her. "I guess you were knocked out when I did this to the Silver Claimer. It's called dress up. I can wear whatever I choose as a dress." She stated.

"This fire is hot but..Hot is good once in a while." She teased. "Bitch..So let me guess, that speed of yours is from wearing the wind as a dress?" Shuda asked. "Mhm. And when I was in your orb I wore the earth to shield me from the explosion and then I wore the smoke to avoid any of the flames." Jaguar explained.

"Is that right.." Shuda was deep in thought. "But then your options are limited to the elements around us." Shuda stated. "That's only half true. There's moisture in the air." Jaguar stated as water formed around her, which she then whipped at Shuda, who dodged all the swings.

"And that big muscle head from before was using lightning." She recalled Laxus' fight, now wearing a dress of lightning. "LIGHTNING CLAW!" Jaguar stabbed the ground, as electricity travelled into the ground. "!" Shuda quickly leaped into the air, avoiding a shock.

"Weapons dress!" She called as weapons from all over the stadium, guns and knives, appeared around her, before she jumped into the air towards Shuda. "Can't dodge in the air!" She shot at him with bullets, which he blocked with his sword. "Got you!" She said, stabbing him in the stomach with one of the knives.

"Guh!" Shuda grunted in pain, before attempting to slash at her head. "Wind!" She quickly dodged by wearing the air as Shuda fell to the ground, injured. "Damn it..She can wear more than one dress at once..?"

"You disappoint me. I thought you used to be one of DC's best. I hate men who aren't loyal." Jaguar told him. "Loyalty? Like you scum are worth being loyal to?" Shuda got up, laughing. "That's hilarious. Anybody in DC would stab even their own mother through the heart. Nobody would have cared what happened to me in DC. I knew that all along, but still, I joined." Shuda explained.

"And then I met this idiotic little bastard with silver hair..I tried killing him and his friends twice..Yet after he defeated me, he almost died trying to save me. What reason did he have to save an enemy? None. But he still did. Maybe he saw something in me? Heh..I don't really know. My point is..Don't ever say I'm not loyal. I have people worth being loyal to now." Shuda ended.

"You're not planning to stab them in the back?" Jaguar asked. "Wouldn't even think of it. I owe the Glory family too much. I never met their mother but..Gale, Haru, Cattelaya..I am in debt to all of them. And I will fight to the death for them. But not here..I can't waste my life on you.." Shuda answered.

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Jaguar asked, offended. "It means I can't afford to die here, so I'm gonna defeat you now." He smirked. "Ohhh you piss me off..That's it! FULL ARMOUR DRESS!" Jaguar yelled as she was covered in fire, air, water, lightning, earth, and weapons.

"How do you want to die? Or are you going to use your hidden sword finally?" Jaguar asked. "Hmph. No need. I'll defeat you without landing a single slash, or using my DB." Shuda told her, switching his blade from one hand to the other. "I'd like to see you try!" She shouted, firing chunks of rocks at Shuda, who dodged them and charged forward. Jaguar fired bullets, but he blocked each one with his sword.

Jaguar whipped at him with water, as he created an orb around himself, shielding him before it broke. The water splashed, drenching him. "Perfect." Jaguar smirked as she sent out a bolt of electricity, shocking the now conductive Shuda.

"Tch.." Shuda quickly recovered and continued his charge. "This guy..Stop already!" Jaguar fired a blast of wind at Shuda, cutting every inch of his body, but still, Shuda continued. "Got you!" Shuda raised his sword and slashed down at her.

"Using your sword after all? I hate men who lie!" Jaguar blocked his sword with her claws, then grabbed his arm with both her hands. "You like fire, don't you? THEN BURN." She laughed, lighting Shuda's arm on fire. "Ahaha..Haha..Ha?" Her laughter quickly died down when she saw Shuda smirking, not in pain.

"You lose." Shuda said as his sleeved burned up, revealing his mechanical hand. "Don't tell me..When you switched hands for your sword?!" Jaguar realized Shuda's plan. "Bingo. Now.." Shuda grabbed her by the face with his normal hand, as she began to kick and scream, helpless.

"The biggest weakness of your DB is that its powers don't work on living creatures. Like I said, I don't need my sword or DB to hit you. As long as I have a fist." He smirked. "Now, got anymore insults?" He growled.

"No..Don't..I'm sorry.." Jaguar cried. "Hmph." Shuda grabbed her DB off her neck and yanked it off, dispelling all her dresses, before letting go of her face, letting her drop to the floor. "I guess I don't wanna hit girls either." Shuda laughed as he sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"Hey..GIVE THAT BACK!" Jaguar shouted, about to run at Shuda and claw at him, but stopped dead in her tracks when Shuda turned around with a glare. "Don't push me. I might not wanna hit you, but I will not hesitate to rip you apart if you move any closer." He threatened, completely serious.

"Ah..I hate scary men.." Jaguar whimpered, admitting her defeat. "THE WINNER IS SHUDA!" Matt declared as Shuda crushed the DB in his hand. "When did I get so soft?" He asked Musica. "I asked myself that too. Haru rubs off on people." He chuckled. "I blame Catty." Shuda nodded. "You're calling her Catty now too?" Musica laughed. "Shut up." Shuda told him as they quipped at each other all the way back to the team.

"Hmph." Giraffe sounded as he walked to the arena, grabbing Chien. "I could've carried him up myself..I'm sorry we lost.." Jaguar apologized. "I'm not carrying him up..In fact..I'm putting him 6 feet under." Giraffe stated as Chien screamed in pain, coughing up blood, before Giraffe dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

"Chien! No..Please don't!" Jaguar pleaded, realizing she hadn't seen Koala since he lost. "You're a disgrace to BG." Giraffe glared at her. "We're comrades, aren't we?!" Jaguar quickly turned away to run, but was met by Lukan, the man with the alligator skin.

"We don't consider useless people our comrades." Lukan stated. "You should've let Giraffe kill you. It would've hurt less." He stated coldly, creating and throwing acid at Jaguar, who screamed in fear.

"BASTARDS!" Haru roared, punching Lukan across the face, causing the acid to miss Jaguar, letting the ground it landed on erode quickly.

"The Rave Maste-!" Giraffe was caught off guard by Haru punching him across the face with his other hand, sending him tumbling. "Throwing away your comrades just because they lost? I won't watch your disgusting actions anymore. Just try to kill her! I dare you!" Haru growled, angry.

"He..Protected me?" Jaguar was stunned. "Oi, Jaguar. If you want to stay with us, stab him with your claws." Hardner ordered. "What!?" Jaguar asked, shocked. "You heard me. He can't defend against all 3 of you at once." Hardner laughed. "Especially with those hands." Hardner nodded at Haru's hands, one burned badly from punching Lukan and the other broken from punching Giraffe.

"I..I won't..He saved me..I like brave men!" Jaguar removed her claws, crying. "Ordering her to do something after you tried to kill her? You got guts, I guess." Haru growled. Hardner glared at him, before standing up. "Lunar." He stated.

"Yes?" She asked, before Hardner kicked her in the face, sending her flying. "Who is your master?" He asked. "You, sir." She got up and kneeled before him, her mouth bloody from the kick. "See that? I'm their master and they know it. Want more proof? She'll slit her throat if I tell her too." Hardner said as Lunar nodded, ready to do so. "I ran into Reevil on my way here..He wouldn't accept his orders as gracefully..Let's just say he died a lot slower." Hardner licked his lips, giving a dark smirk.

"You sadistic piece of crap.." Haru was shaking with rage. "Now come here, Jaguar." Hardner ordered as Jaguar got up and walked towards him. "Wait! What are you doing!?" Haru was about to grab her when Lukan and Giraffe got in the way, blocking his path.

"Thank you for saving me..But he's right. I owe him my life. If I can't obey his orders, he has the right to take my life away." Jaguar kneeled down before him as Hardner raised his arm, which had a gun cylinder in place of a hand.

"STOP!" Haru roared. "Y'know..Maybe if I met a guy like you earlier..I could've changed." Jaguar smiled, eyes full of tears, before Hardner fired a bullet straight through her skull, smirking mercilessly as her body fell to the ground. "Execution complete." He stated.

"!" Everybody in the audience gasped and then screamed, some running for the exits. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Haru screamed, suddenly in front of Hardner, holding his blade strong, despite his injured hands. Lunar got ready to strike, but stopped when she saw Hardner smiling, enjoying himself. Lukan and Giraffe were shocked Haru got past them so quickly.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Haru swung his sword, cutting off Hardner's gun-like hand. "Gah!" Hardner grabbed the stub of his hand and jumped back, bleeding. "YOU..I..WON'T..FORGIVE..YOU.." Haru was trembling, roots slowly crawling up Haru's arm from his sword, which was beginning to turn into Sacrifar.

"Enough." Sieg ordered, taking the stage with all of the other FT teams with him. "We'll settle this in the ring." Sieg touched Haru's sword, dispelling the roots. "They'll disqualify us all if we keep going. Let's do it the right way, Haru." Sieg told him. "..Okay." Haru sighed.

"For cutting off Hardner's arm and impeding the team's progress in an unofficial match..Fairy Tail C is disqualified!" Matt announced as everybody was shocked. "You can't be serious..He just killed two people, but that's okay since they were on the same team!?" Let yelled.

"That won't be necessary. I want them to continue. I'm fine." Hardner stated as his hand instantly regenerated, now human flesh, just like his other one. "Thanks, kid. It's been a long time." Hardner opened and closed the palm of his new hand. "Is his power regeneration?" Lucy wondered. "Uh..Since Hardner is able to continue at 100% strength..Fairy Tail C will be reinstated." Matt announced.

"Settling it in the ring..You said that last time too..When Sabertooth-" Hardner was cut off by a glare from Erza. "Oh? Is that a secret? Now that you mention it, this punk wasn't there..Ahahaha!" Hardner broke out laughing. "I get it! That's hilarious! And you call yourselves friends!? Okay. I'll play along. It'll be funnier the more we wait." Hardner laughed, walking away with Lunar, Giraffe, and Lukan.

"What did he mean by that?" Haru asked. "Who knows..Here, let's go so I can heal your hands." Wendy suggested. "Oh..Right.." Haru nodded, walking away.

"Moving on..Perhaps the most anticipated battle in this entire tournament..The battle between dragon slayers! Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue! Will it be Sabertooth or Fairy Tail to succeed!?" Chapitilola yelled, the audience cheering louder than ever, as the 4 warriors marched into the stadium.

Natsu and Gajeel kept their stern faces from earlier, Rogue showed no emotion, and Sting was smirking. "We believe in you!" Fairy Tail cheered. "Do your best. That's all I have to say." Makarov stated. "Show them the strength of Sabertooth. Make your victory absolute." Gemma demanded.

"For Elie." Natsu simply said, remembering Elie's smiling face, her pained face as Minerva beat her down, and her resting face as she lay in the hospital bed. "Haru too, right?" Gajeel asked, remembering Haru's goofy smile and how they lied to shield him.

"30 minute time limit! Match begin!" Chapitilola announced. "Let's go!" Sting yelled, charging. "Yeah!" Rogue ran behind him. Natsu and Gajeel saw an image in their heads of Haru and Elie holding hands, grinning happily, growled with anger as the image faded, and on pure instinct, lunged forward at Rouge and Sting.

Before either of them could even react, Natsu and Gajeel were in front of them, and punched them across the face in synchronization. Natsu then leaped after Sting and kicked him into the ground. Gajeel punched Rogue in the jaw, and then kicked him in the gut, sending him tumbling.

"Tch..White Dragon's Roar!" Sting fired a white blast at Natsu, who barely dodged. "A laser!?" Natsu exclaimed. Sting swung his head, the laser changing its path, but Natsu dodged again. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Darkness covered Rogue's arm as he threw a fist at Gajeel, who changed his arm to iron and blocked, before using his other iron fist to punch Rogue away.

Natsu grabbed Rogue by the face, slamming his head into Sting's face, and then ignited his arms on fire, slashing both of them and sending them flying. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu barked. "W-What's going on!? Sting and Rogue are getting completely beat!" Chapitilola yelled and the audience was stunned.

"Strong as I thought you'd be." Sting and Rogue got back up. "Did you really kill a dragon with that power?" Natsu taunted. "Not beat. Killed. White Drive." Sting answered, shining brightly. "Shadow Drive." Rogue was encased in darkness.

Sting charged Natsu and threw a fist, which Natsu blocked with his forearm, but then Rogue uppercut him in the jaw. Rogue leaped at Gajeel and kicked him across the face. "You..!" Gajeel attempted to punch Rogue, but his fist went right though him. "Shadows cannot be captured." Rogue elbowed Gajeel in the cheek.

Sting and Rogue pummeled Natsu and Gajeel for another minute, before Sting began charging his energy in his palm. "You've been marked by my holy magic.." A white pentagram of light was visible on Natsu's gut, paralyzing him. "Your freedom has been taken away…Let's finally decide who's stronger.."

Gajeel tried to strike Rogue again, but Rogue's shadows would always twist and turn, allowing him to dodge. "The dragon that becomes a shadow itself, quietly hunting its prey.." Rogue was behind Gajeel, a punch thrown.

Without even turning around, Gajeel grabbed Rogue's fist. "Exactly who is the hunter and who is the prey here?" Gajeel elbowed Rouge hard in the jaw. Sting charged the immobile Natsu, his fist charged with white light.

"Heh." Natsu smirked, the mark on his gut burning away as he ducked under Sting's fist and punched him in the face with his own flaming one. "Hah..Hahah.." Sting skid back, grinning. "Looks like I have to try my best. I'll turn your flames to ash." He began focusing all his energy into his fist.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..HOLY NOVA!" Sting leapt forward and punched Natsu, creating a small explosion on contact. When the smoke faded, Natsu stood, holding Sting's fist with an open palm, unharmed. Natsu was glaring at Sting, who was completely shocked, like everybody else. Natsu hit him with several smoldering blows, knocking him back.

"GAJEEEL!" Rogue charged Gajeel, his entire body covered in intense shadows, but before he could even try to attack, Gajeel punched him square in the mouth, sending him tumbling again. "3 months of training and Second Origin made them this strong?" Even Makarov was a little surprised. "HELL YEAH! KEEP IT UP!" Haru cheered.

"Damn it..I promised Lector..I can't lose.." Sting slowly got up, glowing even brighter. "As if we'd let it end like this.." Rogue's shadows always increased, as both their faces had weird marks on them. Like Natsu's scales. "That's..Dragon Force!?" Natsu exclaimed, recognizing the form. "This magical energy..So powerful...They can activate on their own free will!?" Mavis was shocked.

"Take a breather, Rouge. I'll handle them myself." Sting declared with an arrogant smirk. "Challenging them to a 2 on 1 after just getting pummeled..Sting is confident!" Chapitilola yelled as Sting suddenly appeared in front of Natsu and punched him in the face.

Gajeel turned his leg into a giant iron sword and kicked at Sting, who leaped over it and then hit Gajeel with a blast of light. Natsu threw a flaming fist, but Sting simply caught it in his palm like Natsu did earlier. Sting brought his knee into Natsu's gut as he coughed up blood, before punching Natsu right into Gajeel.

Sting leaped into the air, inhaling. "White Dragon's..HOLY BREATH!" Sting exhaled a massive blast at them, creating a violent explosion, destroying the floor of the stadium, causing them to fall through it. "Fire Dragon's..Sword Horn!" Natsu jumped into the sky and tackled Sting. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel blasted Sting into the wall.

Sting got up quickly, unharmed, cupping both his hands, charging light. "The light of the white dragon purifies all things..HOLY RAY!" Dozens of arrows of light shot out from Sting's hands, stabbing Natsu and Gajeel.

Sting charged Natsu and threw a fist, but Natsu blocked. After a few seconds, Natsu was overpowered, and was sent flying by a blast of light. "FLY AWAY!" Sting yelled, continuing to beat both of them down.

"Are you watching, Lector?" Sting asked, raising his fist to the sky, as Natsu and Gajeel lay on the ground, still. "The time of the old generation has ended." Rogue stated.

"Oi..Don't get carried away now.." Gajeel stood back up. "Yeah. Hold up." Natsu got back up as well, both of them stretching and rubbing their wounds, shocking Sting and Rouge.

"Better than I thought..But now I've seen through all of your habits." Natsu smiled confidently. "For example, when you attack, you pivot to 11 o clock." Natsu stated. "No, it's 10 o clock." Gajeel stated. "11." Natsu said again. "Even giving in a step, its 10:30, not 11." Gajeel argued.

"It's 11! 23 would be fine too!" Natsu argued. "That's going 360 degrees!" Gajeel argued. The two argued their stupid argument before Natsu pushed Gajeel into a nearby cart, which began rolling back on the tracks, making Gajeel motion sick. The area beneath the stadium seemed to be an old mining cave. "What..Are..You doing.." Gajeel asked, ready to barf, slowly being taken away from the battle.

"I have to pay you back for looking down on us..I alone am enough!" Natsu smirked, the fire around his fingers spelling "Come On" as the audience was absolutely baffled Natsu sent Gajeel away so he could fight the hopeless battle alone.

"My business is with Gajeel." Rouge stated. "Then get through me first. If you can." Natsu taunted. "Dragon Force is the power of a real dragon..You think you can defeat two dragons alone!?" Sting charged and threw a fist.

"Oh? So you've been holding back?" Natsu teased, blocking the fist with his forearm. "I KILLED VICELOGIA WITH THIS POWER!" Sting screamed. "I see. Well then, I'll use my power…**To fight for my friends that you hurt and laughed at."** Natsu declared, punching Sting in the face with a powerful fist.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Rouge fired a blast of shadows at Natsu, who quickly whipped himself around and fired his own roar, overpowering the shadows and blasting Rouge. Sting charged but Natsu kicked him in the face. Rouge charged but Natsu punched him in the gut. He blocked their punches, and traded blows for them, 2 on 1, before punching them both away with his own fists.

"STING!" Rouge yelled. "YEAH!" Sting shouted back, as they both stood beside each other with an arm pulled back, fusing the light and darkness. "Unison Raid!?" Makarov exclaimed. "HOLY SHADOW DRRAGON'S FLASH FANG!" Sting and Rouge fired a fused blast of light and darkness.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique.." Natsu's flames grew very intense and powerful. "CRIMSON LOTUS!" Natsu swiped both his flaming arms forward, firing a massive wave of fire. "EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Several violent explosions erupted from the fire as it ripped right through the blast and struck Sting and Rouge with so much force that when it faded, the two dragon slayers stood torched, and instantly fell to the ground, defeated. "Let's fight again." Natsu smiled happily.

"_**I'll let you win this one. It won't make a difference." Sting smirked during the Chariot event, letting Natsu and Gajeel beat him in the race. "Just don't cry about that one point later, punk." Gajeel chuckled knowingly**__._ "FAIRY TAIL HAS PASSED SABERTOOTH IN THE STANDINGS!" Chapitilola yelled as Fairy Tail A was one point above Sabertooth. Everybody standing around Gemma screamed in fear and ran away due to the look of pure rage on his face.

"Unbelievable..Single handedly..The winner is.." Chapitilola trembled, pausing, as the crowd exploded.

"**NATSU DRAGNEEL!"**

**-Somewhere in the Same City—**

"That battle changed our lives that day." The figure with black and white hair stated. "Yeah..That was the day everything changed for worse." Figure 2 with all white hair answered. "How so?" Figure one asked.

"That was the day they betrayed me. That was the day.." Figure 2 trailed off.

"**I killed Elie with my own two hands."**


	51. Chapter 51-To Forget

**-Sabertooth-**

"You..You killed Lector.." Sting was trembling, tears running down his face, as Gemma just blasted Lector into oblivion. "Lector is.." Frosch was crying as well. "Be careful!" Rouge grabbed and hugged Frosch, not wanting him to endure the same fate.

"Dogs and cats walking around with the guild mark I'm so proud of..Disgusting.." Gemma showed no remorse. "UWAAAOO!" Sting screamed, crying. "Stop embarrassing yourself, Sting." Gemma told him. "What have you done!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Sting stood up, holding his face.

"I eliminated garbage our guild doesn't need." Gemma stated coldly. "YOU BASTARD!" Sting suddenly fired a blast of light out of his hand, ripping a hole right through Gemma's torso. "W-What!?" Gemma coughed up blood as he fell to the ground, everybody shocked.

"S-Sting..You.." Gemma lay on the ground, struggling to talk and breathe. "Perfect." Minerva stepped forward. "So now Sting is the guild master." She stated. "Minerva..What are you..?" Gemma asked. "Shut up. You lost. At least have the decency to obey your own rules. That defeat just made both Rouge and Sting stronger. And you just pushed Sting even we'll definitely win this." She told her father coldly. "We don't need garbage like you either."

"Lector..Lector.." Sting continued to cry. "Relax. I transported Lector into another dimension with my magic before the blast hit him. He's fine." Minerva told him. "Really!? Thank you so much!" Sting fell to his knees, crying tears of joy now.

"Stop snivelling." Minerva ordered, an angry look on her face. "I'm not going to bring Lector back until we win this tournament." She told him. "But.." Sting trailed off. "So, I suggest you get yourself together and fight. Otherwise you won't ever see Lector again." She told him coldly. "..Alright. I'll make sure we win." Sting got up, wiping his tears. **"For Lector."**

**-The Next Day-**

"Moving past the fact that Natsu has been replaced for the final round for some reason..We'll explain the final round of the Grand Magic Games…The entire city is the battle field! A team battle royal where every member will participate at once!" Chapitilola yelled. "The kingdom kidnapped Lucy..Natsu, Mira, and Wendy went after them. Good luck, guys." Makarov explained.

"All teams are spread out..How they proceed is up to them..BEGIN!" He declared, as some guilds split up entirely, or made pairs, or even trios or groups. "Master." Lunar stated, walking aside Hardner, who was licking his lips. "A battle royal..Perfect..What is it, Lunar?" He asked as Lunar pointed in front of them.

"Who cares." He shrugged as suddenly all of Quarto Puppy was in front of them, ready to fight. "..Lunar. Deal with all of them except the Drunkard. He'll be a good warm up." Hardner ordered as Lunar nodded. "Show them how wild we are!" Bacchus ordered as the others cheered.

Lunar appeared behind them in a flash, holding a giant ax, as the other 4 fell to the ground with bad wounds. "Damn it..Fine, I'll do it alone..WILD!" Bacchus, fully drunk, charged at Hardner and impaled him through his heart with his palm. "Gaah!" Hardner coughed up blood. "Sorry. But that's the only way you won't regenerate your wounds." Bacchus admitted his plan.

"Heh..Hahaha.." Hardner stepped back, the hole in his chest healing. "Don't underestimate my immortal body DB. It doesn't matter if it's my heart or my brain..Even if you sever my head…I'll regenerate and live on.." Hardner smirked. "Heh. All that means is I get to full wild for a long time." Bacchus chuckled.

"Let me show you something "Wild"." Hardner grabbed Bacchus by the face. "And then go to hell. ULTIMATE PAIN!" Suddenly Bacchus erupted in dozens of horrible wounds and collapsed to the ground after yelling in extreme pain, unconscious.

"All the wounds you've had in your live have been restored. Let's see how long you take to bleed out. Let's go, Lunar. We got bigger fish to fry." Hardner laughed, spitting on Bacchus before starting to walk away. "A cigar is too good to respect his death but oh well..He can thank me from below." Hardner lit up a cigar.

**-Rufus-**

"Wow, Mavis has been right about everything so far. Including where I could find you." A voice called as a man walked in, making Rufus raise his eyes from the book he was reading. "You are..I can't seem to remember. Do you think you could remind me?" Rufus taunted.

"Heh..Don't you remember my name, smartass? Hamrio Musica. But don't worry about it now. I'll just pound it out of your head again." Musica smirked, pounding his fist into his open palm.

**-Lukan Location-**

Lukan, one of Hardener's subordinates with alligator skin on his back, walked around with a plain expression. "Hm? You're that dragon slayer from Sabertooth." Lukan said as Sting was staring at him silently. "Something looks different about you."

"I don't have time for you." Sting stated simply, before punching Lukan in the gut with much force. However, Lukan's stomach transformed into acid and then reformed around his arm, burning him. "Heh. I can transform my entire body into acid." Lukan's body then completely turned to acid, wrapping around Sting, burning his flesh.

"Annoying." Multiple arrows of light shot out of Sting's body, knocking the acid off him, as it reformed into Lukan, but he was completely undamaged. "It's hopeless. You can't hurt acid." He laughed. "True..But I can blast you into nothing." Sting stated. "What!?" Lukan exclaimed.

"White Dragon's..LASER!" Sting fired a much stronger roar than he did against Natsu, that completely evaporated Lukan into nothing. "Even if there's any of you left..The bits of your acid will be too far apart to reform your body..Hmph. Wait for me, Lector." Sting took a seat. "The scenario I came up with will definitely end in my victory. I'll definitely save you." Sting said aloud.

**-Gray-**

"Tch.." Gray was walking around, when suddenly the platform he was walking on began bending unevenly, causing him to lose his balance and fall underground. "The first was right again..Laxus and Orga..Julia and Chelia..Although she was wrong and Erza vs Minerva turned into Erza vs Kagura..Still impressive.." Makarov nodded.

"Hup!" Gray did a flip and landed. "Can't say you surprised me." He said, staring at the most normal looking member of Blue Guardian, but with the weirdest name. "Believing in your friends so blindly..So old fashioned..Rubbish. Nobody's gonna come save you." Giraffe stated.

"I'm not gonna need saving. I saw how you all treat your allies. But you don't need to worry. I won't kill you. And neither will Hardner execute you for losing to me. **'Cause Haru's gonna kick his ass." **Gray smirked confidently.

**-Erza, Kagura, Minerva-**

"Release her." Kagura ordered, referring to the trapped Milliana that Minerva was using as leverage. "Try taking her." Minerva taunted as Kagura jumped and slashed at Minerva with her still sheathed blade, but suddenly Minerva and Erza switched places, and Erza reacted in time to block with her own sword.

"She switched me in!?" Erza exclaimed. "You two go ahead and claw each other's eyes out. The winner will become my prey." Minerva stated. "You interrupt our fight and now you run away!?" Kagura yelled. "That is the King's way. The easiest path to victory." Minerva laughed.

"Let Milliana go!" Erza ordered. "DON'T TRY TO ACT LIKE HER FRIEND!" Kagura head butted Erza, knocking her back. "Looks like you two have a lot to talk about." Minerva smirked, disappearing with the unconscious Milliana. "Damn it..She got the best of us.." Erza wiped blood from her forehead.

"Silence." Kagura turned around and glared at her. "I'll strike you down first. Then I'll devour that tiger." She stated.

**-Gajeel-**

"Damn it..What did the First say again..?" Gajeel was having trouble remembering what he was supposed to do. "Gajeel. I've been looking for you." A voice called as Gajeel turned around to see Rouge. "Persistent bastard, aren't ya? Oh well. Just be warned, I'm not as nice as the Salamander." Gajeel smirked.

**-Laxus-**

"Unbelievable..Jura took Orga's strongest attack head on..And it didn't do a thing! Then he knocked him out with one fist! Jura is fearsome indeed! But Laxus was struggling against Orga..Will he be next!?" Chapitilola yelled as the audience screamed.

"An all-out fight with you..I've been looking forward to it for some time now. Makarov dono's-" Jura was cut off. "Don't even go there. Right now..You're not a geezer with a fancy title. And I'm not anybody's grandson. **We're just two warriors."** Laxus dropped his coat.

"Your eyes..Speak volumes.." Jura nodded with a smile. "Haah!" Laxus exploded with lightning, lunging at Jura. Jura clapped his hands together, delivering a karate chop to Laxus' neck before Laxus could reach him, as Laxus fell to the ground, breaking it.

"ANOTHER ONE SHOT!?" Chapitilola screamed in disbelief. "The world is vast. There's always somebody above you." Jura stated. **"I know that all too well..But you gotta look down sometimes too..Because the next guy..MIGHT BE RIGHT ON YOUR HEELS!"** Laxus suddenly burst upwards, upper cutting Jura with a lightning infused fist.

**-Hardner-**

"Finally! You're a hard man to find." Hardner laughed, staring at Haru, who walked towards him silently, sword drawn. "Huh? You look like you got something to say!" Hardner raised his voice. "For Branch." Haru suddenly leaped out and cut Hardner, the area he cut then exploding. "Koala." Haru cut him several times with Silfarion. "Jaguar." He slashed him twice with Blue Crimson. "Rabbit guy." Haru sent him flying with Mel Force, cutting him in the process. "Bacchus." Haru, who saw Hardner almost kill Bacchus on one of the screens, came down on him with Gravity Core, smashing him into the ground hard.

"Oh..Such intensity from Haru!" Chapitilola screamed as the crowd cheered. "Get up. There are still a lot of people I have to pay you back for." Haru stated. "Weird ass kid,aren't you? Paying me back for getting rid of YOUR enemies? Even though they were MY soldiers. You should be thanking me for getting rid of your opponents." Hardner slowly got up, rubbing his head, as his wounds healed.

"No." Haru shook his head. "You treat your allies like objects you own..You are my only enemy here." He glared at Hardner. "And I don't even know what it is you're after yet." Haru answered. "What I want…" Hardner lifted a finger to his temple like a gun. "Is to forget everything."

"What the hell does that mean?" Haru asked. "I can't do anything about them..My desires..They keep coming and coming until I can't control them.." Hardner began breathing heavy and sweating, shaking, losing control. "I CAN'T TAKE IT..I WANT EVERYTHING..POWER, THE SKY, THE OCEAN, HUMANITY, THIS ENTIRE WORLD..I WANT TO CONTROL IT ALL! DESRIES THAT EXCEED REALITY'S CAPABILTIES..DO YOU REALIZE HOW TOURTUREOUS THAT IS!?" Hardner yelled.

"You're crazy! Selfish..And just how do you plan to forget all that!?" Haru questioned. "Simple. When Lucia uses Sinclaire to summon Endless in its entirety..THE WORLD WILL BE REDUCED TO NOTHING. I WILL HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO WANT. I CAN BE REBORN WITHOUT THIS PAIN." Hardner declared.

"You'd destroy the world and its people just for that!?" Haru shouted. "Destruction is the ultimate creation. As everything is lost..Everything is gained." Hardner explained, drawing his sword. "See this sword? It has no tip." Hardner pointed to his round ended sword. "Because it doesn't need one. It is an executioner's blade. THIS SWORD EXISTS TO DECAPITATE HEADS." Hardner continued.

"I won't kill you for a long time though. I'll torture you and heal you again and again, no matter how much you beg for death. And then when I'm bored, I'll behead you and take you to Lucia, so you won't be able to stand in his way anymore."

"I won't lose to you! I will stop Lucia and anybody else who plans to hurt this world. And if I fall, then my friends will continue to fight for me. We'll never give up." Haru stated confidently.

"Friendship..? Haha…Ahaha..AHAHAHAHAA!" Hardner broke down laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Haru asked, on guard. "You're always going on about your friends and how much you treasure them..But they don't give a damn about you!" Hardner told him. "Don't try to psyche me out. My friends have risked their lives for me." Haru responded.

"Oh yeah? Then how come they've been lying to you?" Hardner asked. "Shut up. I'm not stupid enough to fall for any tricks." Haru stated. "Did it really not cross your mind? Where your girlfriend has been." Hardner smiled, getting Haru's attention now. "What do you mean..?" Haru asked, concerned. "Elie wasn't feeling well so she went back to the guild."

"Heh..Come on..You must have had your suspicions about that. Such a basic lie and you fell for it." Hardner said as Haru was looking confused. "Alright. I'll tell you. It's funny that your enemy is the one being truthful to you. Elie took part in the competition portion of the day where you were absent. That girl from Sabertooth..Minerva I think it was..Beat her senseless." Hardner stated coldly, yet smiling disgustingly.

"!?" Haru's face instantly became twisted as he looked around, trying to find Minerva. "Where..Is Elie?" He finally asked. "Well..I was interested so I looked into her condition…A coma. She's in a coma." As Hardner said this, the look on Haru's face became so pained that Hardner could almost feel it. But he enjoyed it.

"The doctors said the chances of her surviving are slim..Chances are they probably pulled the plug already." Hardner smirked. "…" Haru's face was twitching, the look in his eyes extremely distraught. He slowly turned around, staring into the audience, towards Makarov and the others, a hopeful look on his face, questioning what Hardner was saying.

".." Makarov looked into Haru's eyes with a sad look on his face and closed his eyes before looking away and nodding, accepting the guild's deceival towards Haru.

"Coma.." Haru slowly turned back around. "Elie's..In a coma..?" He repeated himself. "Yep. And none of your "friends" had the decency to tell you and let you see her before they took her away." Hardner added oil to the fire.

"I..Might Never..See Elie..Again?" As Haru said these heart breaking words, realizing what this actually meant, his world shattered before him. "Again..I let it happen again.." Haru trembled, remembering when Elie almost died on Tenrou. "If only I was there..I promised to protect her..I-I failed again..Because of me..Elie's going to die?" Haru asked desperately.

"Probably. Nobody here has been able to wake her up. Sucks, right? You have no friends. Or a girlfriend anymore. AHAHA!" Hardner laughed wildly. "Ah..Ahh..." Haru was trembling, trying to process the information he just learned.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Haru suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, tears running down his face as roots from his sword shot up instantly, engulfing his arm, as his sword transformed into Sacrifar. "Shit..The transformation has never been so quick.." Makarov realized.

"GREAT! THIS IS GREAT!" Hardner exclaimed with enthusiasm. "RAAAH!" Haru swung his blade, slashing Hardner across his torso. "Heheh.." Hardner jumped back, his body almost cut in half, before it regenerated. "Let's have ourselves a blood bath!" Hardner charged Haru, swinging his blade, but Haru blocked it, kicking Hardner in the chest, and then cutting off his arm.

Hardner regenerated his arm, punching Haru across the face, and then slashing forward, cutting his ribs. Haru jumped back, wounded, but the roots from Sacrifar spread down his shoulder and all the way down to his ribs, covering the wound and stopping the blood flow.

"The roots are expanding so quickly this time.." Mavis stated. "I fear we made a mistake..I thought deepening Haru and Elie's relationship would help him control Sacrifar..But now that he thinks he's lost her..It's only strengthening Sacrifar's hold on him. If this continues..Haru will be gone forever." Makarov realized.

"Master Hardner!" Lunar appeared behind Haru with her insane speed, with her ax drawn, having slashed him. "What!?" She exclaimed as her ax did not even reach his skin, having been blocked by the roots. "His instincts..Raw power..Even his defence has increased!?" She realized.

"Haaaah!" Haru lunged out at her, grabbing her by the face and smashing her head into the ground over and over. "Such violence..Haru would never.." Mavis was averting her eyes. Lunar managed to escape his grasp, and began running around him quickly, looking like a blur to everybody.

"Grrr.." Haru was looking around, trying to track down Lunar, but simply hit an after image every time he struck. Haru could not see her, but every time she attempted to cut a part of his body without roots, Haru would react in time to dodge a major blow, or block with his sword or the roots. At the same time, the roots continued to expand, covering every wound Lunar gave him.

"RAAAH!" On pure instinct Haru suddenly leaped to his right, tackling Lunar. "His fighting instincts..He's like an animal!" She exclaimed, about to retreat when Haru grabbed her by the wrist, allowing no escape. "No!" She exclaimed, Haru gripping her wrist so tightly it broke.

"HAH!" Haru cut her across the torso with Sacrifar, nearly cutting her in half. She fell to her knees, but Haru still didn't let go, about to slice her arm off. "Oi oi!" Hardner called out as suddenly plant roots burst from the ground and wrapped Haru up, immobilizing him, as more roots grabbed Lunar and took her to safety.

"I restored a part of the forest that was here before the city was built..But I doubt you care about or even understand that." Hardner snickered as the plant roots tightened around Haru. "Rrr..GRAAAH!" Haru flexed his entire body, ripping the roots into pieces, before lunging out and slashing at Hardner.

**-Somewhere in the Same City—**

"So this is what you meant." The figure with black and white hair stated, watching the fight. "Yeah. They're all gonna die." The silver haired figure answered. "We should proceed with our plan then." Figure one suggested. "Yeah..It's probably better if you don't see this. Haru.." Figure two trailed off.

"**Turns this battle into a massacre."**


	52. Chapter 52-The Next Generation

**-Haru Location—**

"I've never seen such blood shed last so long!" Chapitilola yelled as the crowd was stunned, watching Haru and Hardner exchange slashes. Neither dodged the other's attack, Hardner would instantly heal his wounds, and Haru's roots would either block the attack, or quickly cover the wound to prevent blood loss.

"This could last forever!" Makarov exclaimed. "No.." Mavis cleared her voice. "Both of their powers have a limit. Hardner's regeneration is getting slower and slower. It'll eventually stop. But Haru..His body will continue to fight no matter how tired or wounded it becomes, as long as Sacrifar is in control...He'll fight until he dies."

"Then..It all comes down to whether Haru's body or Hardner's DB gives first.." Makarov summed up, continuing to watch. "This has been fun..But it's about time I reunite you with your girlfriend..ULTIMATE PAIN!" Hardner grabbed Haru by the face, using the spell he used to defeated Bacchus. "NO!" The FT guild screamed.

Several wounds suddenly appeared on Haru, erupting with blood. However, they weren't as bad as Bacchus' wounds, and Sacrifar quickly expanded to them. "What!? With all the fights he's been in..That should have been certain death! Why did he receive such few wounds..Unless..!" Hardner realized his DB was running out of power and attempted to jump back.

"HAH!" Haru grabbed Hardner by the wrist, preventing him from retreating. "This is bad!" Hardner exclaimed. "RAA!" Haru sliced Hardner's arm right off, as Hardner jumped back. "Gaah!" Hardner grabbed his shoulder. "It's..Not healing.." He looked at his missing arm, hopelessly.

"So the DB gave out first.." Makarov observed. "Yes..But at this rate.." Mavis looked up to see Haru slash Hardner several more times, none of the wounds healing. "Haru won't stop..He'll be swallowed whole by the darkness.."

"Guh..Kah.." Hardner lay on the ground with severe wounds, panting, as Haru began walking towards him, everything except his neck up covered in Sacrifar's roots. "All I wanted to do..Was forget my desires..And live happily.." Hardner lost consciousness.

"AAAHH!" Haru swung down at Hardner's head. "Stop Haru!" The guild yelled, but to no success. Then, suddenly, a figure appeared between Hardner and Haru, and grabbed Haru's hand, preventing him from landing the slash. It was Let.

"Wake up, Haru! Can you not hear our voices!?" Let yelled at Haru growled, about to strike again, when he was hit by a multi coloured orb, being knocked back several feet. "He can't hear us. Right now our only choice..Is to make sure he can't move." Sieg stated. 'I struck him with one of my strongest spells and it barely hurt him..' Sieg thought, watching Haru slowly get back up.

"OOOH! Let and Sieg, Haru's own team mates, have entered the scene and intend to do battle with him!" Chapitilola screamed. "So beat him down?" Let asked. "Yeah." Sieg nodded.

**-Musica-**

"Have you remembered yet, asshole?" Musica asked. "No..I have no memories of Hamrio Musica." Rufus gave a cocky smirk. "Well then I guess you should make some. Painful ones." Musica reached for his necklace. "Maybe you could help remind me then." Rufus teased. "My pleasure!" Musica transformed his necklace into a lance and charged.

Musica lunged at Rufus, who let the lance pierce him, only to fade away and reappear behind Musica, striking him with lightning. "Your memories are not that good." He stated. "Woah woah!" Musica transformed the silver into a sword, dropping it, letting it conduct the lightning, then picks it back up. "I remembered that neat trick though."

"Not bad." Rufus leaped back, creating some distance, still smiling. "There's a reason The First wanted me to fight you. Your ability to copy magic..It'd be troublesome if somebody with magic fought you..But me..You can't copy my silver claiming." Musica smirked.

"And you think that'll allow you to beat me? I don't need your silver. Memory Make: Karma of Burning Land!" Rufus slammed his hand onto the ground, unleashing a massive torrent of flames. "Yeah, I do! Because you can't copy the bonds behind my silver either!" Musica created a shield of silver to block off the flames.

"Not good enough." The flames erupted from beneath and behind Musica as well. "Don't get ahead of yourself." Musica transformed his shield into an orb, protecting himself from all angles. However, as the flames died, Musica's silver was melting. "Damn it.." Musica was forced to release the orb for a brief instant. But that's what Rufus was waiting for.

"Memory Make: FROZEN SWORD OF BLACK LIGHTNING!" Rufus waves his hand and Musica was hit by a combo of ice and black lightning. "Not yet!" Musica leaped into the air, throwing a silver chain at Rufus. "Hmph." Rufus side stepped. "Got ya!" Musica yanked the chain back, transforming it into a dagger at the last second, about to stab Rufus.

"Memory..Forgotten." Rufus closed his eyes as the silver deformed, much to Musica's shock. "What the hell!?" Musica exclaimed. "FANGED PILLARS OF TURBULENCE!" Rufus declared as several twisters hit Musica, cutting him up. "I can't copy your abilities..But I can forget anything I see. Momentarily deform your silver." Rufus smiled.

"Cheap knock off of Haru's Mel Force? Please." Musica ripped through the twister and then threw silver knives at Rufus, appearing in his blind spot after he reacted to the knives, upper cutting him hard with brass knuckles.

Rufus dodged the knives elegantly, deformed Musica's silver coated fist, and then leaped with the uppercut, minimizing the damage but still getting hurt. He skid back, staying balanced. "That pain..I remember it..Not even compareable to the pain that girl must have felt..The one the young miss 'battled'." Rufus taunted.

Musica twitched slightly. "Don't even go there, you arrogant sack of shit." He warned. "Struck a nerve, did I? I will give you a fitting end..Struck down by the magic of your own comrades..Memory Make: Heavenly Flames of Divine Judgement!" Rufus fired several small, weaker blasts of Etherion, coated with Natsu's flames, making Musica flinch in shock, hitting him directly with each blast.

Musica was sent flying, coming to a stop, lying on the ground, smoke rising from his burnt body. "Do you give up yet? It's hopeless. Even your silver is subject to my magic. I will destroy it completely." Rufus stated, trying to completely forget and break Musica's silver. But he couldn't. "What!?" He exclaimed.

Musica's body trembled as he stood up. "Shut..The fuck up.." He gripped his silver tight. "The Silver Ray..Reina..My silver is mine and mine alone..."

"Alone..Good choice of a word..Yes. You stand and will fall alone, silver or not." Rufus stated. "No..I'm not alone..I told you before my silver has my bonds..My precious friends.." Musica's smile suddenly died, as he remembered something. "Because of your guild..I had to lie..To one of those precious friends.." Musica suddenly punched Rufus in the stomach, making him double over, before kicking him in the jaw, sending him tumbling.

"He trusted me with his life..And I turned around and stabbed him in the back..My own best friend...Instead of helping him through that suffering..I added to it.." Musica was looking at Haru going ape shit on the screens.

"You.." Rufus slowly got back up, surprised he got hit. "I have no right to talk about comrades or bonds now..But the LEAST I can do..Is kick the asses of everyone responsible. After I'm done with you, that Minerva bitch is next. And then I'll let Haru beat my ass as well. After I snap him out of it." Musica stated.

"Do you really think any of you can beat the young miss?" Rufus chuckled. "Maybe..Maybe not..But that same friend taught me to never give up. Now, let's finish this." Musica stated. "How can you beat me? I can still deform your silver if I can't break it. And you can't beat me just with your fists." Rufus laughed.

'_My only choice is to hit him with an attack he's never seen before. One I've never used before._' Musica thought, beginning to run at Rufus_. 'Shit..Think damn it..If I use my silver he'll deform it..But what attack can I use that's not silver claiming...'_ Musica closed in.

"Come! I'll forget any attack you use! Then I'll finish you!" Rufus stood ready. _'Think..THINK! THE LAST TIME YOU HAD TO WIN AT ALL COSTS..THE LAST TIME YOU FOUGHT FOR SOMEBODY'S HONOR..'_ Musica closed his eyes, seeing an image on Reina back in Edolas, and then an image of Ogre. "!" Musica's eyes snapped open, lunging with his silver lance.

The silver lance began deforming like Rufus intended, but then it began reforming, Musica's hands starting to burn, to Rufus shock. **"GOLDEN...RAY!" **Musica's lance turned into gold momentarily, cutting through Rufus' attack and Rufus himself. "Musica!?" Reina exclaimed with shock, surprised he was able to gold claim like that.

"GAAAAAH!" Rufus screamed in pain. **"THAT WAS FOR HARU AND ELIE!"** Musica barked, dropping his golden lance as it turned back to his silver, his hands burnt badly. "Tch.." He grabbed Rufus' hat out of the air and put it on his head with a cocky smirk. "If you excuse me..I'll have to skip Minerva and head straight for Haru.."

**-Gray—**

"Your guild is so old fashioned...You can't do anything without your friends. Your strength alone is nothing." Giraffe stated. "I'd rather be weak with my friends than strong and heartless enough to kill them." Gray glared.

"Losers don't survive in the real world...Grow up." Before Gray could react, Giraffe kicked him in the gut, sending him into the wall, Giraffe's hands still in his pockets. Gray hit the wall and shattered into ice, as the real Gray was in the air above Giraffe, wielding his Ice Make Hammer.

"Hmm?" Giraffe lifted his hand up, and as soon as the hammer got close, it began to vibrate and then shatter. "Let's try this again." Giraffe spin kicked Gray in the chest while he was shocked, one hand still in his pocket.

"Ngh!" Gray took the kick and skid back, holding his ribs. "My ice isn't that weak..And my ribs..Broken with one kick? What the hell is going on!?" Gray asked, confused and furious. "Heh." Giraffe placed a hand on the ground as the area under Gray began twisting and turning, throwing him off balance, as Giraffe charged and threw a punch.

"Is that the power of your DB? ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray froze the ground, stopping it from moving. However, the ice broke after an instant and the ground began twisting again, but Gray reacted in time to jump into the air.

"Nice reflexes. Yeah. My Dark Bring, Twister. Strong enough to bend any object, no matter how hard." Giraffe explained. "We'll see about that..ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!" Gray created a sword of ice and slashed down at Giraffe, who removed the other hand from his pocket and clapped his hands together, catching the sword between them, as it shatters. "You just don't learn." Giraffe threw a fist at Gray, who reacted in time to jump back, Giraffe's knuckles barely grazing Gray's nose.

Gray regained his balance, blood leaking from his now broken nose. "He barely touched me and broke my nose..If that's the case then I just won't give you a chance to use your DB!" Gray dashed at Giraffe and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. "!?" Giraffe took several hits and then jumped back, wiping blood from his lip. "Not done yet!" Giraffe slipped on the icy floor, falling forward, meeting an uppercut from Gray, being sent flying back.

Giraffe went tumbling down, staying down for a few seconds before getting up." Just now..How many times did you touch me?" Giraffe smirked as Gray suddenly grunted in extreme pain. "Both your hands..As well as well your left leg..And the shot I did to your ribs and nose earlier..Completely broken."

"It's not limited to just his hands..If I come in contact with him, his DB will get me..But he can break my ice..Damn it! I'm out of options! What do I do!?" Gray was clearly flustered.

"See? Without your friends you can barely put up a fight." Giraffe placed his hands on the ground again as his DB channeled through the ground and broke Gray's right ankle, causing him to collapse to the ground. "It's over."

"Not..By..A..Long..Shot!" Gray slammed his hand on the ground, grunting through the pain of his broken hand, as ice spikes shot out at Giraffe, who dodged each one while walking forward, now standing in front of Gray. "Still able to fight despite such pain..I applaud you. Hit me with your strongest ice weapon. I will shatter it, along with your spirit." Giraffe declared.

"Ice Make..LANCE!" Gray lunged towards Giraffe, still lying on the ground, who caught the lance in his hands. "This is the end." Giraffe's hands began pulsing, however the smirk quickly left his face when the ice did not shatter. "What!?" He exclaimed with shock. "Why can't I break it!?"

"Because..That ice contains my master's spirit..And my friend's feelings..And neither of those things..IS FRAGILE ENOUGH TO BE BROKEN! ICE MAKE..ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!" Gray stood through the pain and forced his creation stance, rapidly swinging his arms and forming a massive twister of ice and swords, engulfing Giraffe.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Giraffe screamed, falling to the ground, defeated. "Damn it.." Gray groaned before beginning to walk through the pain of all his broken limbs. "Haru lost his shit again, huh.." Gray was headed towards Haru, but, unluckily he stumbled upon Juvia, Lyon, and Chelia.

"Sorry, Juvia, but I will defeat both you and Gray here. I'll take you on a date after." Lyon stated. "D-Date!? But I'm Gray-Sama's!" Juvia yelled, flustered. "Mine!?" Gray exclaimed. "Lyon-Sama! Stay focused!" Chelia yelled, angry Lyon was flirting. "We don't have time to deal with you!" Gray got into his creation stance.

**-Gajeel—**

"Hey..You alright?" Gajeel asked as Rouge was holding his head, grunting with pain, seeming to argue with..Himself. "What's this? Gajeel had Rouge defeated..But now Rouge seems to be changing.." Chapitilola announced.

"AAAAH!" Rouge screamed, backhanding Gajeel and sending him flying. "Kuku..My power is now yours to wield, Rouge.." Rouge said to himself, shadows gathering around him. "Who..The hell are you?" Gajeel asked.

"I am Shadow. The one who controls fate." Rouge stated, the shadows covering his body like strange markings. "The hell does that mea-" Before Gajeel could ask, Rouge kicked him in the face. Gajeel did a flip, lunging his sword like arm, but Rouge turned into shadows and wrapped around him arm. "SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH OF THE WAX WING!" Rouge reformed and struck Gajeel with both shadow covered arms, sending him air borne.

Gajeel recovered and looked around frantically, unable to find Rouge. "Where are you!?" He yelled. "Right here." Rouge jumped out of Gajeel's shadow and struck him with his Shadow Dragon's Slash. Every time Gajeel attempted to strike him, Rouge turned into shadows, and then reformed and struck him instead.

After several blows, Rouge held Gajeel in the air by the throat, choking him. "Even the mighty Gajeel, reduced to nothing in my hands.." Rouge smirked. "Stop! You're killing him!" Levi screamed as Rouge dropped Gajeel. "Let the shadows devour you." Rouge stated as the shadows began consuming Gajeel.

"The only ones being drowned in the shadows here..Are you and the Rave Master.." Gajeel smirked, starting to eat the shadows. "If the Salamander can do it, so can I.." Gajeel slowly got up, covered in black iron. "Get out of his body." Gajeel ordered.

"You mean Rouge's?" Rouge asked. "His name is Reyos. He used to be my disciple..You never admired me..I was not a man to be looked up to..You feared me..Let me jog your memory..**To the terror I can bring!"** Gajeel gave a demonic smirk.

"The iron..Shadow dragon..?" Rouge said slowly. Gajeel ran at Rouge, and when Rouge tried to strike him, Gajeel turned into shadows and reformed behind Rouge, kicking him with an iron leg. They both entered the ground as shadows, and after several seconds, Gajeel pulled Rouge out of his own shadow with is bare hands.

"He..Extracted me!?" Rouge exclaimed before Gajeel punched him through the wall, and then caught up to him, grabbing his face and tossing him into the air. **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S..ROAR!"** Gajeel unleashed a massive blast onto Rouge, who landed on the ground, completely defeted.

"So this..Is the extent of Rouge's current power.." Rouge said before he returned to normal, something jumping out of his shadow and running away. "Stop it! Don't hurt Rouge anymore!" Frosch yelled at Gajeel with tears in his eyes, standing between them.

"What the hell was that thing..Oi, I don't intend to keep beating on him if he stays down.." Gajeel stated."Guh..Did I..Get my ass kicked..Again?" Rouge asked weakly. "He doesn't remember any of it!?" Gajeel exclaimed, back to normal form.

**-Erza—**

"You..You protect him..Even after what he did..You and Jellal are both the reason Simon died.." Kagura began drawing her blade, shaking with rage. "I see who I must kill now."

"You're right..It's my fault Simon died..Your wrath should be directed against me and me alone..I have been waiting to atone." Erza admitted. "FOR SIMON!" Kagura tossed her sheathe to the side, drawing her true sword for the first time. "DIE!" She swung down at Erza with pure rage in her eyes.

"I…Deserve this.." Erza closed her eyes, accepting her demise, when the sound of metal hitting metal is heard, the surrounding area is torn apart from the force, but Erza is fine. "W-What!?" Erza and Kagura both exclaimed, shocked, looking at the one eyed figure who blocked the attack.

"Losing hope like this..It's not like you, Scarlet." Shuda grinned. "Stop acting so pathetic if you bear that guild mark." He stated. "S-Shuda?" Erza stuttered. "You dare stand in my way!?" Kagura only grew angrier.

"Stand up. Continue to live. Those are the words that saved my life. We have too many people behind us to give up..If you accept defeat here, so easily..It'd be an insult to everybody who got you here!" Shuda declared.

"Out of my way! I have no business with you!" Kagura pushed harder as Shuda jumped back, grabbing Erza in the process. 'My sword's ringing.. She's strong..I almost broke my arm trying to block that attack..If her blade was sheathed, I could hold her off but..If it's like this..I'll have to rely on you, Gale.' Shuda thought to himself. "You. You said you used that sword only in vengeance, correct?" Shuda asked.

"Only against those I've sworn to kill no matter the cost." Kagura answered. "Heh. Let's see it then." Shuda lifted up his blade. "Your sword, weighed down by the ghosts of your past..Against my blade, fueled by resolve." He smirked.

"Oi, Erza. Leave her to me. You got to worry about that tiger girl..And Haru." He stated. "Minerva and Sinclaire..Right." Erza nodded and turned around. "I never thought I'd hear those words from you..And I can't believe I'm saying this..But thank you, Shuda." Erza smiled before leaving.

"You won't get away!" Kagura leaped after Erza, but stopped when Shuda drew his inner blade, the light getting Kagura's attention. "If you wish to kill her, you'll have to kill me first..The blade you only use to kill..And my gift I only use to protect those I care for..This will be a battle of wills." He grinned, excited, loving the thrill of a head to head clash.

"I will crush you..And then her..Nothing will stop me!" Kagura channeled her power into her blade, before charging at Shuda with nothing but intent to kill. "Gale..Your son is fighting with the darkness..As is she. I will liberate them both, with this blade you entrusted me with..I swear I will protect Haru..And to do that, I must get through this woman.." Shuda began focusing his power, the sword shining brighter and brighter.

"MY ENTIRE LIFE SINCE THAT DAY HAS BEEN FOR THIS MOMENT..FOR MY BROTHER!" Kagura used her magic to increase the gravity in the area, hindering Shuda but increasing the force behind her downwards swing.

"SOMEONE BEING HAUNTED BY THE DEMONS OF THE PAST.." Shuda fought the gravity and charged at her, extremely determined. 'WILL NEVER DEFEAT ONE WHO FIGHTS FOR THE FUTURE!" They both swung, their blades meeting and instantly destroying the surroundings with a shockwave.

"The only future that remains for me..Is the one where I avenge my brother..OR DIE!" Kagura declared, forcing Shuda back. " Then.." Shuda was standing his ground now. "Would your brother.." Shuda slowly began to overpower Kagura. "APPROVE OF WHAT YOU'VE DEVOTED THE LIFE HE PROTECTED FOR!?" With a single roar and motion, Shuda cut through the surprised Kagura, who hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn it..You got me.." She grunted. "You are strong. If you fought for the right reasons, you'd be even stronger. That is what Haru taught me. Your brother had his reasons for sacrificing himself. I can understand his feeling to want to protect. But there's no way he'd be happy to see what his actions have turned you into. Live a good life, so he can be proud." Shuda stated, walking away.

"Y-Yes.." Kagura chocked out, tears falling from her eyes.

**-Laxus—**

"The battle between the 5th strongest of the 10 holy mages and the heir to Fairy Tail..So far they've gone blow for blow..How will it end!?" Chapitilola screamed with the audience, as the two warriors stood panting and wounded, more or less evenly matched so far. "This..Is Laxus.." Makarov was shocked at how strong his grandson had really become.

"UWAAAOO!" Laxus pulled back his fist and brought it down, striking Jura with a massive lightning bolt. "Splendid..It has been awhile since my blood boiled so.." Jura smirked after taking the attack head on. "The rumours are true..You're a monster..I'm outclassed here.." Laxus sighed. "At times like this.." Laxus closed his eyes. "What would you say..?" He opened his eyes again and looked to the sky. "Natsu?"

"**Heh."** Laxus suddenly chuckled, his lightning formed around him once again. **"I'm getting fired up!" **Laxus smirked. "Come..Let us trade final blows until only one of us remain.." Jura got into a battle stance as Laxus charged him.

"March forth, young ones..Like the wind through a field..Your blood, sweat, and tears, are beautiful like the halo of the sun." Mavis closed her eyes.

"**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE!"** Laxus charged at Jura. "Be not afraid..Young ones. This world is yours to take." Mavis opened her eyes with a smile. **"ROARING THUNDER!"** Laxus punched Jura in the chest as Jura was sent flying by a giant blast of lightning.

"You..Have bested me…" Jura smiled faintly before passing out, falling to the ground, defeated, the crowd losing their minds with applause and cheers. "LAXUS!" The guild, and especially Makarov, screamed.

**-Haru—**

"Damn it.." Let and Sieg stood with several minor wounds, dodging Haru's attacks. "Like a mindless animal.." Let stated. "It seems they can't bring themselves to seriously fight and hurt Haru.." Chapitilola observed.

"I have about 80% of my strength back..But like this, I couldn't use the full 100% anyway." Sieg stated. "What do we do!? We can't kill Haru!" Let shouted, receiving no response from Sieg. "There has to be someway..Someone..Who can drag him back..!" Let's eyes widened.

"Sieg Hart." Let suddenly stepped forward. "What is it?" Sieg asked. "Can you keep him busy for 5 minutes?" Let asked. "..Yeah. Do you have a plan?" Sieg asked. "More of a hope then a plan..But it's the best chance we got!" Let suddenly turned around and ran away.

"Let has retreated!? Leaving Sieg to battle alone!? What is the meaning of this!?" Chapitilola yelled as the audience booed Let. "RAAH!" Haru jumped towards Let but was blasted back by Sieg. "It's been awhile since we last fought..But I never thought it'd be like this.." Sieg stated as Haru got back up and growled.

"Please..Please be awake..!" Let continued his run, heading towards..The Medical Ward. "You're our only hope to save Haru now.." He clenched his fist.

"**Elie!"**


End file.
